Twilight Plus Two
by lexilex17
Summary: Jasper has been the odd one out ever since Edward met Bella. But when a certain human moves into Forks his world is turned upside down! Will she make his life better with more than he ever dreamed of or will he have to give up everything? Read and Review! Two non-cannon pairings! Twilight-Breaking Dawn! Cullen Blog Included!
1. Just a Dream?

**Author's note: In my story, no one except Edward sparkle's, every vampire can eat human food and not get sick but Edward. I'm sorry for those who love/like Edward but I'm not a huge fan. I prefer Jasper. Therefore there is some teasing about Edward but fear not Edward teases back. Also every Cullen ages, but Edward, but once they reach the phyisical age of 80 the very next day they start over at 17. One thing about Emmett, he is changed much later than in the book! Finally my last ajustment to Stephenie Meyer's amazing story, all Cullen's can sleep! I'm sorry to those who feel Edward is left out. My theory is that because Edward was changed when he was sick he's different then the other Cullen's. Also Cooper Hale is Jasper's biological brother. They were both changed by Maria and they both fought in the vampire wars. Story will come! Thanks!**

I was born. Born to two sucessful parents. I was famous from my first breath. I was different. Not different like you would expect. Different. Very different. I was new. I was a jewel.

I was a tool. Something to be used. Something to have, to hold.

I close my eyes and I'm ten years old. I've just returned from a friends and my parents are leaving for a trip on our boat.  
>"Go!" My oldest sister, Ashley says to me.<p>

"Come on! Your the sneaky one. Do it!" Emma urges.

"No. It's their trip. If they wanted me to come they'd tell me." I argue with them. I'm timid, shy, scared. I don't belong.

"Don't be a weenie!" MaKayla says pushing me to the boat.

"FINE!" I turn on my heel and carefully, quietly sneak down to the boat my parents are taking. Slowly slip into the boat, my parents distracted. I run. Down into the lower level of the boat and hide quickly in a cupboard where supplies are held. It's uncomfortable. This I remember. My parents are talking. Their voices get louder as they come down the stairs. I hold my breath. They are rummaging around out there. Making sure everything is there, I guess. My father starts the boat. I feel us pulling away from the dock and we start out at sea. My parents don't suspect I'm here. For that I'm pleased. And nervous. I sit in the small, dark space for what seems like ever. One thing I notice, the water seems to get rougher. I hear the crash of the waves against the boat. The hard sway of the boat is starting to make me sick. We rock and rock. It never ends. My head spins. I'm dizzy in the dark. It's not good. I'm thrown about in the cupboard. I tumble and turn. Crash and burn. I'm instantly sicker than I was. I'm to afraid to throw up. My parents would find me then and I know that they would be mad.

Yelling. The only other thing that fills my ears. Frightened. I try to sit still and not be pushed by waves. I fail. Someone is running toward the stairs. My heart pounds in my heavy chest. The air is hard to breath. I push myself into the corner farthest from the doors and pray they don't find me. The doors fly open and they cool air greets me. I become invisible. Literally. They are searching. Busy hands moving around. Close to me. Close enough to touch. They find what they want. I try not to be thrown about.

"Madilyn?" My mothers voice asks for me. I do not respond. Hoping she goes away.

"I know your in there!" She says. I still don't reply. I'm not here I think. She grabs my leg and pulls me out. My back scratches against the wooden bottom of the cupboard. I slowly open my eyes to look into my mothers. We have the same crazy blue- turquoise eyes. I try to read her expression. She's afraid. Worried. Something has happened. She drags me up the stairs to the top deck. My father's frantic movements scare me even more. He tries to gain control of the ship. Waves are crashing against and into the boat. We are sinking. My mother gives something to my father. He glances at her, grabs it and then does a double-take.

"What is she doing here?" He asks my mother.

"I found her in the cupboard with that." My mother replies gesturing at what she handed my father. I look at him. Fear clearly in my eyes. He shakes his head. I've disappointed him. I never should have come. My mother takes the wheel of the boat. My father grabs me and pulls me to a small, yellow life boat.

"Bethany!" He calls for my mom. She is cutting something with a pocket knife. We are leaving the boat.

"I'll be fine go!" She yells back. I'm terrified. We can't leave my mother. Not out here not in this storm.

"I won't leave you!" The fear and love in my father's voice is thick. A few tears slide down my cheeks. She smiles at him. I see a wave easily 20 feet tall, about to crash into the boat. My father sees it to and throws me into the life raft.

"Hold on and don't let go!" He yells to me.

"Daddy! Mommy," I yell to them "don't leave me!" I start to cry.

"We love you!" My father yells as he pushes the raft of the boat.

"Daddy no!" I cry. I scream for them, "Don't leave me!" My throat hurts. Salty tears stream down my face. I'm thrown on the boat. Up and down I go. I obey my father and hold on for my life.

I'm in a house when I awake. Instantly I sit up.

"Mom? Dad?" I call for them and get no response. I look around for them. For anyone. I start to shake and sweat. My grandfather comes into the room.

"Shh. Madilyn. It's alright. I'm here." He soothes me.

"I want mommy. And daddy." I cry.

"It's okay baby." He sits on the bed and hugs me.

"Mommy!" I cry for her remembering the wave and her on the boat. My father pushing me and me alone on the raft. Refusing to leave my mother.

I sit up and flash awake. I'm in my room. Alone. I'm 16 years old. I sigh. Just a dream. Oh wait...

It was real.


	2. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does! I don't own anything in the Saga or the characters, places, themes, settings, any of it!

Author's Note: The story begins! The story will be from multiple points of view but mainly Lexi's!

Lexi Point of View

"Are we there yet?" Carly asked for the millionth time. "No. Quit asking me!" Mary, my aunt who had taken us in when our mother and father died, snapped at her. Carly sighed. We had been on a plane for about two and a half hours now and Carly was getting bored.

"You could sleep for the next half hour." I informed her trying to get her quiet. Lord knew Mary would have a fit if she wasn't, but then have a fit if she was.

"No that's boring." She said as she glared at me in the way Ashley usually does. It irritated me how much Carly and Ashley had changed since Mary became our "mom". They have both become snotty, annoying, brats. If you would believe it I would tell you that they used to be sweet, kind, loving, care-free girls. I sighed and turned back to my own book. It wasn't very good and I quickly became bored with it. I checked my phone and wished for time to move faster. I laid my head against my seat and silently dozed off.

When I awoke we were beginning to land, which was good. I was tired of sitting on the plane.I never thought I would see a Seattle airport so busy. I'd been here once before to visit some family and it hadn't been this bad. People were everywhere pushing, shoving, trying to get to the plane's and away from them. We grabbed our things and went out to find our limo, which should have been here by now. It was five-thirty in the afternoon on a Friday. The air was damp from the rain that I had suspected came earlier that morning. The sky full of so many clouds you felt depressed just thinking about them. I wondered how people lived here. No sun, almost every day it rains, the exact opposite of California.

We found our limo and got to our two story town house. We then went inside to choose our rooms. Mine was upstairs right in front of the caramel brown staircase. I opened the plain, white door with my name on a piece of paper stuck to it. The walls were a sky blue, to make up for the lack there of in the sky I figured, to the left of the door was a computer and small light brown desk with a big blue chair. In front of the door on the other side of the room was a twin sized bed with blue, green, brown, and white dotted sheets with the matching comforter. Beside the bed was a nightstand that had a blue alarm clock and a light green lamp. On the back wall of my room was my huge closet with all of my clothes, which I had sent with Sara and Mary when they came up, hung up and in the drawers. I set my suitcase down on the bed and sat in the chair. _Monday was going to be awful_ I thought for no reason at all. _ We're the new kids starting in the middle of the year, we know no one, we have the tannest skin in the whole state probably, and we are going to look like complete freaks. _

I got up off the bed and went down stairs to get some supper. Finding no milk in the fridge I had to go with dry cereal. Yummy. Of course once I finished my cereal and washed the bowl after about a half hour looking for the bowl and rag, my siblings and Mary walking in with two sausage and peperoni pizzas.

"Want some?" Sara asked taking a piece.

"No thanks I had cereal." I replied heading for the stairs.

"But we don't have any milk."

"I know."

I made my way up the stairs mumbling something about being tired and needing to unpack. I moved the suitcase from my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Don't for get to Review!**


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any part of Twilight. :(**

**Author's note: Sorry they've been so short. I try to write a little each day but I'm not sure that will happen tomorrow :( I'm going to babysit from 5:30 to around 9. :) I'm trying to make this one longer but sometimes I just find a really good spot to leave off and keep you guessing about the next chapter. :)**

**Lexi's Point of View**

I woke up to my chiming doorbell. What a fantastic way to wake up! NOT! But at least I only had to go answer the door. Sleeping in clothes had it's advantages...

When I went downstairs I saw that almost everything was unpacked already, making me question how long I'd been asleep.

Skipping down the three steps to the entry way, I opened the door which revealed a brown haired, brown eyed girl, who looked to be about my age and an older man, about in his forties, who clearly was her father.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I asked them, trying to make it seem like they totally hadn't just woke me up. Even though they did.

"Hello, I'm Charlie and this is my daughter, Bella. We live in the house on your left. We just wanted to stop by and welcome you to Forks." Charlie nodded awkwardly, it wasn't hard to see that he really didn't want to be here.

"Oh, well thank you! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Alexis, but you can call me Lexi. Would you like to come in? I'll warn you it's a bit messy, we just got here yesterday, but it's a clean mess." I stepped out of their way so they could come in.

"No no that's alright, I actually need to go to work." Charlie seemed really uncomfortable. He was a shy man, absorbed in his work, and not used to human interaction. Of course I didn't know that, but that's just what I'm guessing.

I nodded, "I understand. But if you want to Bella, you're welcome to come in. I can make breakfast."

Bella shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Um, sure. As long as you don't mind. I'm sure it'd be nice to know one person at school."

Charlie looked pleased at his daughters decision, "Well, you kids have fun. I have to get going."

"It was nice to meet you!" I called to him as he headed back towards his house.

"You too." He called back.

I shut the front door and lead Bella up to the main floor.

"So Bella, what grade are you in?" I asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I'm a Junior this year. What about you?" She looked around at my house as she answered. Bella didn't like to look people in the eye. She was very self-conscious. Again, not something I knew, just my observation.

I smiled at her, "Same here! I hope we have some classes together! It'll be nice to know someone."

"Yeah. Trust me, it's really easy to make friends. I moved here a month ago and everyone was like, all over me." Bella sighed, remembering her first days I assume.

"Really," I was surprised, "you'd think that everyone would be all shy and not talk to the new kid. But I suppose this being a small town..."

"Yeah, no. Everyone was really nice." Bella nodded.

"Too nice?" I guessed judging her reaction.

She continued to nod.

Fantastic. The last thing I want is for people to be all over me.

"So, where did you move here from?" Bella asked carrying on conversation.

"Los Angeles, California. How about you?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Arizona? I thought Arizona was really sunny. No offense."

Bella laughed. "No, I'm part albino. Or that's what the school thinks. I was joking when I told them that, but that's the story now."

"Ah. I gotcha." I sat down on the couch in the living room and gestured for her to join me.

"I'm so jealous." She said sitting down.

"It's because this couch is so comfortable isn't it?" I joked.

Bella nodded, "Absolutely."

We laughed.

"Will you shut up! My God, way to wake someone!" Ashley yelled at me coming downstairs.

"Bella, this is my older sister by one day and four minutes, Ashley. Ashley, this is our neighbor, Bella. She lives in the house on our left." I introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ashley greeted, suddenly forgetting her grim mood.

"Same here." Bella smiled shyly.

"So what were you jealous of? Because we all know it's not my couch." I returned to our talk.

Bella frowned slightly, "You. You're all tan and blonde. The classic Californian/sunshine states look. And I'm the school albino."

I laughed, "I'm sorry! That's not funny. Just the last part, 'I'm the school albino.'"

"You're albino?" Ashley asked in wonder.

"No," Bella quickly corrected her. "I told people that as a joke, when they asked why I wasn't tan because I'm from Phoenix, but they took it literally."

Ashley nodded, "I hate that! Like when people come up to me and ask if I'm Mary-Kate Olson's sister. It's so annoying! We're cousins! Not sisters!"

Bella gawked at us, "You're cousins with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson?"

"Yupp," I popped the p. "it's so weird because usually siblings don't name their kids the same names. But my uncle copied my dad so it's his fault."

Bella smiled. "Way to go."

"Not our fault!" Ashley argued.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"So you said that Ashley was older than you by one day and four minutes? How does that work?" Bella looked extremely confused. Bella was also very observant. Like me.

"Well. We're sextuplets, but Ashley was born on June third at 12:03 then her twin Sara was born at 12:05. Then the next day, I was born at 12:07 then my twin Emma was born at 12:09. Then our younger sister, MaKayla, was born at 12:11 on June fifth, and her twin Carli was born at 12:13." I explained.

She looked at me dumbfounded, "How is that even possible?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, all I know is that my moms whole family is the same way. My mom was the third born just like me."

"Was she born on the same day as you too?" Bella questioned.

"No, her birthday was July 23rd." I answered.

"Weird. Well, not you, just the science or mechanics of it or what not." Bella stumbled over her response, and I figured she did that often.

Ashley laughed, "It's okay. Lexi's a freak, we all know it."

"And Ashley's done some pretty bad things too that are much worse than being a freak so she should shut up." I threatened.

She rolled her eyes at me and went into the kitchen.

"So where is your mom?" Bella asked, truly curious.

"Under six feet of dirt." I responded naturally. That was always my response when people asked me that.

Bella's eyes got wide, "Oh my God. I'm sorry! I didn't know."

I shrugged, "It's okay. I don't mind. Carli's another story..."

"She's bothered by it." It wasn't a question, a statement.

I nodded, "She's lost a lot in her life."

"It's not like you haven't." Carli came down the stairs then.

"Not as much as you." I told her.

"Oh that's such crap," Carli exclaimed. "you've lost your mother, your father, your older brother, your boyfriend of four years, your sister, your best friend, your grandparents, two aunts, three uncles, and many great-grandparents. What have I lost?"

"Your mother and father, your _twin_, your older brother, your grandparents, two aunts, three uncles, and many great-grandparents." I responded.

Bella stared at us still wide-eyed.

"You've lost more than me." She pointed out.

"Just two more people."

"One of the most important people in your life. You know Emmett meant a lot to you."

I shrugged, "He helped me through the tough times."

"He did so much more than that." Carli whispered, sighing.

"Emmett was your boyfriend?" Bella asked.

I nodded, "He was my everything, especially after my parents died."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"The only thing you could've done was shoot that bear."

She looked at me questioningly.

"He was mauled by a bear." I explained.

"Ah." She nodded.

We sat for a few moments, just sitting. The silence was slightly awkward, just slightly. It was mostly nice, I rarely had time to think lately. Especially with everything going on, my life has been a hectic nightmare. At least things should be slightly easier now, I hope.

Sunday passed in a blur, in fact before I knew it Sara was driving us to school.

We went into the office, where a lady with a raspy, man voice gave us our paper work and sent us on our way.

In my first hour I met Jessica, a bubbly, over talkative girl. She invited me to sit with her a lunch. SCORE!

Now I wouldn't have to eat alone at a table!

I swear lunch could've come slow enough! It took forever! I hoped everyday wasn't going to be this long. Not that I minded math or cooking class. In fact cooking was super funny!

There was this one boy who told me to say any food that was left so he could throw it at his brother. That and he kept throwing paper airplanes at my head, which was annoying yet funny. Please don't ask how it was both, I'm not even sure myself. Maybe it was when the plane landed in his lasagna sauce...

Who knows!

I found Jess on my way to the cafeteria, from there she took me to her table where I met Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and Bella. But I already knew Bella.

I looked around the room, trying to spot my sisters, instead I found six way more interesting people.

**Thanks for reading! I tried to make it longer this time. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to Read and Review! **


	4. Them

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight!

I turned slightly around to get a better look at the six beautiful teens. They were all different but yet alike at the same time. Sort of like me and my sister's, in some ways we are exactly the same but in other ways totally different. With them they were all super pale, paler than anyone here. That and they all had the same perfect features. It was like they weren't human! "Who are they?" I asked someone at our table.

"Who?" Jenna asked.

"They pale people." I asked lowering my voice

"Oh they're the Cullen's. The blonde girl is Rosalie. The big dark haired dude is Emmett. Then the small pixie girl is Alice. Next is Cooper, the blonde guy with short hair. Next to him is Jasper the blonde with longer hair. Finally, that's Edward. Aka, Bella's boyfriend." She said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"So their all siblings?"

"No their adopted. But they're all together. You know like really really together. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Cooper, Bella and Edward. It's gross, they live in the same house."

"But their not actually related. Are they?"

"Cooper and Rosalie are twins. Then Jasper is their younger brother."

"So Jasper's single?" I asked truly curious. He was cute.

"Yup. Don't waste your time he doesn't go out with anyone here." At this she rolled her eyes and I figured she'd gotten rejected a few times.

"Yeah, well that's what you said about Edward and he dates me now!" Bella chimed in.

I was glad Bella said something it gave me hope. The bell rang, indicating lunch was over. I moved on to my study hall class. On my way there, I secretly hoped Jasper was in my class. I figured I might have a better chance of at least talking to him if he was in my class. I soon found out when the bell rang saying class has started, he wasn't in here. Although his sister, I guess, Alice was in my class.

Since I didn't have any homework to do, I tried to read. I wasn't very successful since I kept seeing Alice sneaking glances and smiles at me. Normally I would have been thrilled that the guy I liked sister was in my class, but I was actually a little nervous and crept out. I guess it was the smiles and glances. She walked up to the front of the room grabbed a piece of paper, then took another piece of paper that was folded and dropped it on my desk as she walked by to go back to her seat. She looked at me once back at her desk and smiled. I unfolded the paper inside it read:

_Lexi,_

_ I know you like my brother. Don't ask how but I know that by the end of the week you two will be a couple. :) Can't wait to officially meet you "sister"!_

_ ~Alice _

Okay? Really freaked out now! How does she know this?

**Alice Point Of View**

I dropped the paper on Lexi's desk. Once back at my own, I gave her a smile and hoped it would encourage her to read it and not freak out. Maybe I should have added that I know things ahead of time like she does. She looks kinda scared now. Uh oh. If I mess this up I'll never forgive myself! I swear! I zoned out, staring off watching the future unfold before me. At least when Lexi meets us she'll know what I'm talking about when telling the family how sometimes I can just stare off into space. I looked down trying to hide the fact I was just staring into space. Although I'm sure they saw. Not good! But my vision was good! Lexi and Jasper talk today! Yay! I can't wait to tell Jazz what he'll say. Actually, Jasper's supposed to be here now but he said he was skipping for some reason. Not sure why and didn't care to be honest. I was worried about Cooper and all the new humans that are here. It's really hard for me to have five new scents floating around so I can't imagine what it's like for Cooper and Jasper. Poor things. I wish there was a way to help them. Five more minutes till the bell rings. Then Jasper and Lexi will have social studies together, gym next, and then science! They will be so happy once they're dating to be in the same classes! Yes I said dating. I've seen it they will be so happy with each other. Together they can get over their troubled pasts! I'm sure of it!

The bell rang after I faked reading for a few minutes. Lexi gathered her stuff and walked out the door sneaking a very careful glance my way. Down the hall I followed her to Ms. Gothwings room. Once she was inside, I waited for Jasper. He came around the corner Cooper at his side. I smiled at Jasper then kissed Cooper on the cheek. "Have fun." I told him quietly, walking across the hall to my science class. He gave me and Cooper a puzzled look then went to his class. I pulled Cooper inside the classroom with me. "He'll be fine. It'll work out trust me." I said so low that only he could hear. We sat down at our table, and waited for class to be over.

**Jasper Point Of View**

I was confused. Alice told me to have fun. There was nothing fun about learning stuff you've studied fifty times already. Literally fifty too. I sat down at my seat an empty table all to my self in the back left of the room. We had two new students in my hour. I had the one in my English class first hour. I hadn't had the other yet. I sighed as I realized one of the new students would have the unpleasant experience of sitting by me. I moved my books and shifted over to the left of the table, as far away as I could. Sadly, my control around humans wasn't as good as my other siblings. The one I had in my English class, who was introduced as Sara, sat on the other side of the room. Meaning that the other girl, who was called Lexi sat by me. She made her way toward the empty chair. She set her books down and sat. I could tell she was nervous, with my empathy power and all. She looked at me for a second and I nodded to her, unable to be impolite to a girl. Well at least before I took a breath. Breathing isn't necessary, just a habit. A habit I regretted as soon as I inhaled. My muscles tightened, venom filled my mouth as I resisted the monster inside me that begged me to kill her. I leaned farther away hoping it would help. Of course it made no difference. I wondered if the other girl smelt as good or if it was worse, no scratch that, nothing was worse. Trying to keep myself busy, I thought of things, nothing with blood though. I thought of my family, what I would do with my brothers tonight, if we would go running or play video games. I wondered if I would even come home at all, if I would be able to without killing the fragile girl next to me. I'd been doing good, not killing a human in 3 years, something I was determined to keep up, whether some girl sat by me or not. I fed on that thought until the bell rang when, as quickly as I could without attracting notice, I rushed out of the room destroying my attempt to be polite. But at that point I didn't care. My main concern was not killing her. As soon as I was outside, I took a few breaths trying to clear my head, and sat in my truck. A thought came to me then, Alice is a future-teller person. Why didn't she see this coming? Why didn't she come to take me out of class or restrain me or something? I couldn't think of anything else she could've been doing, except keeping an eye on Cooper, which wasn't hard since they were in the same class and they sat by each other. Frustrated, I put my head on my hands and rested my elbows on the steering wheel. I was deep in thought about everything, especially what had happened. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the door on my F-150 open and close. I didn't even know their was someone here until I heard them speak. "You okay?" The voice I recognized as Emmett spoke. I shook my head.

"It's okay man. We all experience those people." He said putting a hand on my right shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"The problem with that Emmett, is that everyone is like that for me. They're not different! Every single person in that school makes me like this. Except, she was a million times worse." I said. Self-loath was clearly in my voice.

"Dude these things take time to get used to. Don't beat yourself up."

"Emmett, I have had over 70 years to get used to this life. You have had four years and you have way better self control than me."

"Yeah. But I started out drinking animal blood. You started out drinking out human blood. That and you got blood whenever you wanted."

"So? I've still had 70 years of animal blood!"

"Um. Yeah I don't have an answer to that. But your wrong! That's what Alice said. No matter what convince Jasper that he can do this and he shouldn't feel bad. That's what she said."

"Gee thanks Emmett. Nice to know Alice had to force you to come talk to me."

"NO! I choose to come see you. She just told me what to say. I asked her why she had to that and she said because otherwise, I'd mess it up and give you the wrong message or something."

"Oh Emmett. What would we do without you."

"Party?"

"Probably."

He laughed at this and I swore I felt the truck shake. I looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh too. "See that's the spirit!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever works for him I guess.

"Hey Jasper? Alice says you and that girl are gunna go out soon. Is that true?"

"Probably not Emmett. If I can't sit next to her without almost killing her, then I don't think we'd have a very good relationship."

"Yeah I guess not. Would you go out with her tho. If you were human?"

"I'm not sure Emmett. Why? Did you want me too?"

"Well. She is my ex, you know that. I just want her to be happy."

"Emmett, if you want her to be happy, why don't you go out with her?"

"Jasper," he said whining, "I'm supposed to be 'dead' remember?"

"So you could say that the bear mauled you but it didn't kill you. Then say someone found you and took you to the hospital, where you got better. Carlisle's a doctor, you could say he fixed you and because he and Esme felt bad for you they adopted you. Once they brought you home, Rosalie fell in love with you and you agreed to date her. Things haven't been working out tho, so you two broke up. End of story."

"No."

"Why? You wanted her to be happy." I said getting annoyed.

"I don't know."

I sighed and shook my head. There was no way he would understand I couldn't go out with Lexi. No matter how sweet she was when she and Emmett dated before he became a vampire. I was sure she was nice and all but I didn't have the control. Me dating her would only end up with her dead and then Emmett being really mad at me. Lexi was human. Human lives aren't taken lightly in our family.

"Are you irritated?" He asked in a singsong voice.

"Emmett. You should be in class." I informed him.

"So what are you my mother. Oh wait she's dead. Oh no! You could use the story you made up but make it for a woman. Though my mom wasn't mauled by a bear, she died of cancer. That and I saw them close the coffin and I saw her in it before they closed it. So I guess your story wouldn't work at all."

I looked at him and spoke three simple words, "Go to class."

"Are we grumpy today?" He asked patting my head. I smacked his hand away. He shot me a look.

"I'm going to punch you in the face." I said truly meaning it, he was getting on my nerves.

"Hit me." He said holding his hands behind his back.

"Emmett. Go."

"Alrighty then." He held his hands up, opening the door, and got out. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. What a child. I swear having Emmett is like raising a five year old sometimes, not that I don't like Emmett but still. I sat in my truck until I saw people starting to get into their cars. By that point, I knew school was over. I sighed, now was the time I had to make a decision about leaving or staying. I hated the idea of being weak and leaving, but I don't want her in danger. Wait! Did I really say I didn't want her in danger like I was her protector? Seriously? I'm not her protector I'm her enemy. Her evil villain.

"That's the worst argument I've heard. Ever. To me it was like this. I love oreo's! Wait! Did I just say I love oreo's? Wow I hate oreo's" My 'younger' brother Edward said getting in the passengers seat. I turned around and saw that Rosalie, Emmett, and Cooper were in the back.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Will be here in a minute." Cooper said.

Exactly a minute later, Alice knocked on Edwards door. "Get out." She said waiting for Edward to move so she could sit in the middle of us.

She slid in beside me and spun around.

"Good going dingle dorkus! You messed it up even with my help!" She said to Emmett, who pretended to look offended.

"That takes talent!" Cooper said with a grin.

I sped out of the parking lot hitting 45 by the time I got on the road.

"Whoa! Hold on Jasper's driving!" Edward said reaching over Alice and hit me in the arm.

"What can I say? I drive like a Cullen." I told him, a smile on my face.

The rest of the ride home was silent. I tried to hide my thoughts and keep my mind blank. I'm not so sure I succeeded. Every once in a while I would think of how weak I was, my conversation with Emmett, or how pretty Lexi was once I reviewed her in my head. I don't think Edward enjoyed the last one. To be honest I didn't either. I wasn't supposed to like Lexi. I was supposed to treat her like any other human. No special treatment. No special nothing. She was a human and I was a vampire. Vampires usually eat humans. But because we're different, we just stay away from them. Of course Edward's already broken that rule with Bella, but whatever makes him happy I guess. I'm amazed that Edward hasn't let Bella meet us yet. He spends every night at her house. They must be getting serious or something. I pulled into the driveway and parked the truck in our huge garage. Getting out, I walked into the house and prepared for a family meeting and lots of questioning.


	5. Story clarification

**Authors Note:** I'm dedicating this chapter as a kind of a review/clarification anything people might not understand.

Below is a list of things different from my story to the Twilight story

1. Only Edward sparkles

2. Only Edward can't eat human food

3. Every Cullen/Hale except Edward, doesn't get sick from human food

4. Every Cullen/Hale can sleep

5. Emmett was changed in 2008

6. Jasper and Cooper Hale are both biological brothers or blood brothers

7. Jasper Hale is not Alice Cullen's mate

8. Alice Cullen is Cooper Hale's mate

9. Alexis Olson will be Jasper Hale's mate

I hope that helps a bit. Also if it helps, here's a list of name's for the Olson's since their names were changed

Birth name: Current Name:

Ashley Ann Olson Ashley Ann Olson

Sara Elizabeth Olson Sara Elizabeth Olson

Madilyn Michelle Olson Alexis Michelle Olson

Emma Nicole Olson Emma Nicole Olson

MaKayla Marie Olson MaKayla Marie Olson (Deceased)

Brianna Claire Olson Carly Elise Olson

If it helps also, I have some schedule's below:

Alexis Olson

1. English- Mrs. Scrandom

2. Cooking-

3. English- Mrs. Scrandom

4. Lunch-

5. Study Hall- Mrs. Scrandom

6. Social Studies- Mrs. Johnson

7. Gym- Mr. Randle

8. Science- Mr. Trenton

9. Work in Library- Mrs. Ericks & Mrs. Abbrite

Bella Swan:

1. Social Studies- Mrs. Johnson

2. English- Mrs. Scrandom

3. General Music- Mr. Henter

4. Lunch

5. Study Hall- Mrs. Johnson

6. Math- Mr. Holland

7. Gym- Mr. Randle

8. Science- Mr. Trenton

9. Computers- Mrs. Wendel

Jasper Hale:

1. English- Mrs. Scrandom

2. Outdoor Recreation- Mr. Bostam

3. Math- Mr. Holland

4. Lunch-

5. Study Hall- Mrs. Scrandom

6. Social Studies- Mrs. Johnson

7. Gym- Mr. Randle

8. Science- Mr. Trenton

9. Work in Library- Mrs. Ericks & Mrs. Abbrite

Edward Cullen:

1. Social Studies- Mrs. Johnson

2. Outdoor Recreation- Mr. Bostam

3. English- Mrs. Scrandom

4. lunch

5. Study Hall- Mr. Trenton

6. Gym- Mr. Randle

7. Math- Mr. Holland

8. Science- Mr. Trenton

9. Computers- Mrs. Wendel

Alice Cullen:

1. Math- Mr. Holland

2. General Music- Mr. Henter

3. Social Studies- Mrs. Johnson

4. Lunch

5. Study Hall- Mrs. Scrandom

6. Science- Mr. Trenton

7. English- Mrs. Scrandom

8. Gym- Mr. Randle

9. Art- Mrs. Garneth

If you would like/need anymore schedules let me know!

Okay now to clear up lexi's past a bit

When Lexi was 9 she moved to Glatinburg, Tennessee, when she was 10 her parents died and her Aunt Mary took her and her siblings in, once in Glatinburg, she met and dated Emmett McCarty (Emmett Cullen), until he was mauled by a bear and never seen again, three years later. At the age of 13 lexi and her siblings moved back to California, and at 16 (current age) they move to Forks, Washington.

To clear up ages:

Alexis Olson: 16

Emma Olson: 16

Ashley Olson: 16

Carly Olson: 16

Sara Olson: 16

Jasper Hale: 17

Alice Cullen: 16

Cooper Hale: 18

Edward Cullen: 17

Emmett Cullen: 18

Rosalie Hale: 18

Side Notes: Emmett, Rosalie, and Cooper are in 12th grade, all the rest are in 11th. Also, a bit of a spoiler, once Lexi and Jasper are dating, the Cullens/Hales do find out that Lexi and Emmett once dated and their is some conflict in the family. Their also might possibly be some changed feelings...

**If there is anything else I can clear up for you please let me know! I tried to clear up anything you might be confused about so far. Thanks for reading! Chapters are coming soon!**


	6. Interrigation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...maybe someday over a rainbow. I also don't own Big Night by Big Time Rush. All rights go to them! :)

Author's note: Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone are 18 in this. Also, they grew up with Lexi and Emmett. I'm not sure how both of them really act, so no offense to them on this! But Kellan's kind of a goof ball and Jackson's a little more serious. Again, no offence to them I'm sorry to them if it's offensive. I'll take it off if someone does find it offensive. I just think it adds humor to the story. Especially Kellan. Also, instead of typing out whos point of view it is I'm going to start using this code:

Lexi's point of view = LPV

Jasper's = JPV

Emmett's = EMPV

Alice's = ALPV

Carlisle's = CPV

Esme's = ESPV

Edward's = EDPV

Rosalie's = RPV

Cooper's = COPV

Bella's = BPV

Anyone else I'll type out for you! Thanks guys, your awesome!

**LPV**

I watched Jasper leave the classroom, in a quick hurry I'll add. I thought about following him, but decided against it. It might be a family issue and that would be akward! Especially, like, if they had a meeting or health issue. What would I say in that situation? Hi! I decided to follow you because I have no self respect and I'm just a freak. That would look good especially me being the new kid. I walked down to the gyms and went into a room labeled office. Inside there was a whole bunch of gym stuff, go figure, one small wooden desk, and behind it sat a man who I guessed was my teacher. He looked up as the door closed and smiled. "You must be Sara!" He exclaimed standing up. Well this isn't going well.

"Ah Sara's my sister. I'm Alexis." I said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's nice to meet you, Alexis. What can I do for you?"

Well, I thought, you could tell me what I'm supposed to do. But whatever man.

"Well, I had some questions."

"Oh! What kind?"

Well, how many kinds are there?

"Do we have to wear uniforms? Am I supposed to change and go into the gyms or am I watching today?"

"Good questions!"

So what are the answers?

"Thanks."

He pulled out a gray shirt with Forks High School on it and gave it to me.

"You'll have to wear this along with some gym shorts and tennis shoes. You can just watch today, the kids are playing volleyball."

"Oh okay. Thanks!" I said backing out of the office. He just smiled and grabbed a clip board. I walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers. Shoving the shirt in my bag I heard a fimiliar voice call my name. Though I wasn't sure who it was. Please don't be Alice, please don't be Alice, I thought.

"Hey Lexi!" Bella said running up to me tripping along the way.

"Oh! Hey Bella!" I smiled. Thank goodness it wasn't Alice. I'd heard her talking to Jasper in the hallway before 6th hour.

"You aren't playing today?"

"No I don't have any gym shorts."

"Oh you can have mine! Then you can play and I'll sit on the bench."

"Oh cause they wont be able to tell a difference between the two of us if we switched." I laughed.

"Come on Lexi. You used to be an actress. How do they make you guys look different?"

"Wigs, clothes, fifty pounds of make-up, and good camera people!"

She rolled her eyes, like she didn't believe me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Walk with me after class?"

"Sure!"

She walked over to the teacher where he took attendence. I watched the class as they played. I looked around for people I knew and found quite a few. There was Bella, Jenna, Mike, the blonde short haired Cullen, and the big, dark haired Cullen. I have to admit it was really funny watching the big one play volleyball. He was graceful but with the muscles, he just looked out of place. Never would I have pictured him doing such a girly sport. Maybe I could see him playing, in the Californian sun, without a shirt on, and a nice golden tan. Sorta like my Emmett. He had muscles, not like this kid, and he would play with me and some friends on the block without a shirt and with a nice tan. It saddens me to think of my Emmett. Knowing that he isn't here anymore, with or without me. The Coach blew the whistle and sent the kids into the locker rooms. I left the gym and waited for Bella by the doors. The bell rang and I was thankful that I wasn't infront of the doors. Kids piled out of the locker rooms. Bella came out and we walked to our next class, science.

Science was all they way at the end of the parking lot in building 6. Walking through the slushy snow isn't fun. At all. After dodging wet snowballs and puddles, we made it to class. Bella took her seat next to Edward? I think that's who it was. I walked up to the teacher, had him sign my slip, and then took my seat infront of Bella. A table to myself, I thought, nice. We still had a minute before class so I turned around to talk to Bella. I smiled at her.

"Where's Jasper?" She asked. I gave her a confused look.

"He went home, sick." Edward, I think, said watching me like a stalker.

Again I gave her the confused look.

"This is Edward." She introduced. Ha! I was right.

"Hi." I said giving him a smile.

"It's a pleasure." He replied.

"Edward's Jasper's brother." Bella explained.

"Oh okay. Yeah. He didn't seem like he felt well in Social Studies 6th hour." I said recalling.

Edward nodded and said, "He didn't feel well this morning. But he wanted to try and go to school."

It was my turn to nod. Someone was playing music behind Edward and Bella. I reconized it instantly. Big Night by BTR. I laughed and Bella looked at me funny.

"Logan Henderson, he's part of that band. I know him." I explained. Bella staired in shock.

"Well! I'm from California and I used to be an actress. What do you expect?" I said looking offended.

The bell rang and the teacher guy started class. The music was shut off and all eye's were on him. He went over crap I already knew, made us take boring notes, and gave me a book that everyone had. Finally the bell rang and school was over! I grabbed my things, went to my locker, grabbed my bag, and got the heck outta there! Getting in my car, I realised that I had only seen Sara in my social studies class. Meaning I have no clue were my other sisters are. Oh well. I started the car and made my way home. The roads were slick being covered in snow and rain so I drove slower than normal. Apon making it home, I put my car in out two car garage and went inside. Telling Mary I had homework, which I didn't, I went up to my room and turned on my computer. I checked my e-mail since I've been told I would have some. One e-mail from my friend Mallory, one from Jackson Rathbone, and one from Kellan Lutz.

I opend the one from Jackson first. It read:

_Lexi! Hey. So, I probably won't get to e-mail you as often as I wish. But I'll try. I just wanted to make_

_ sure everything was going good so far. Let me know if people are giving you trouble. Even tho it's your like _

_ 4th day there. :)_

_ ~JR_

I wrote back although he didn't really make conversation.

Jackson-

Thanks, I'll let you know if you need to beat anyone up. Jk. All the people here are really nice and you would never do that anyway.

Things have been good so far, we got unpacked much faster than I thought Mary was capable of. Lolz. Good luck with your music

thing. Wish I could be there.

~AO - I copied you.

I opened one from Mallory, wanting to save Kellan's for last. It read:

LEXI OLSON-

I miss you already! And you just got on the plane like 20mins ago. Ha. So when are you coming to visit. Even tho like you just left and stuff. I mean not to rush you or anything but ya. EMAIL ME BACK! Comprendo? or is it comprenda? Idk! But really email back okay okay good bye!

Malloryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :)) - double chin for awesomeness

I wondered if I should write back to that one. Just to be mean because she wanted me to write back. I decided to be nice and put

Mallory? Are you okay? Did you take your medication? Just a reminder and stuff. I take it you emailed me from your phone because the airport is

an hour away from your house. I have no clue when I'm coming to visit. Hopefully soon. Try not to get hurt, marry someone, get an F, or die or

something.

Love ya, Lexi :)) Oh and I know what the double chin is. ;)

Last but not least, I opened Kellan's excited and yet nervous, because knowing him he sent me a virus.

Alexis M. Olson-

How's that for formality. Jackson said that you left. Even tho I was there to say bye. Uhh. lol that was weird. Anyway, I miss you and I never got my turn

although I'm sure by now you've got a boyfriend or have at least been asked out. Or have gotten puked on. Ha that would be funny. So anyway chicky poo

Good luck living in a small town, even tho you've lived in Glatinburg. I'm sure every small town is different. And if it isn't then that's just dumb.

Good luck. Kellan Lutz a.k.a Krazy Kellan

Not sure how to respond to that I just put:

Thanks. I'll need it. You are one formal kid there Kellan. No I don't have a boyfriend and I haven't been asked out, or puked on. And NO it wouldn't

be funny. Also, just so you know, Glatinburg was bigger than Forks. Trust me I would know.

:)

I logged off after sending that and shut down my computer. Then went downstairs for some supper. Mary had ended up buying pizza, no surprise there. I grabbed a piece and followed Sara into the living room. We watched some show about a guy and some other guy who go on a trip but then get lost and sleep in a garbage can. I was confused by the whole thing. Once the show was over she turned it off and went to her room. I have no idea what the deal is lately but everyone's been quiet and kinda depressed. Following the crowd I went up to my room and got ready for bed.

**JPV**

Home, a place of quiet, noise, and interrigation. As soon as I walked into the door I headed into the dining room, knowing we were having a family meeting. I found Carlisle and Esme already in their spots, at the head of the table and the spot to the right of the head. I sat on the other side of Carlisle and waited for my siblings to take their seats. Emmett sat next to me, Rosalie beside him, Alice across from Emmett with Cooper beside her. Edward sat on the other side of Cooper. As soon as everyone was seated Carlisle started the meeting.

"Well I'm sure you all know what has happend today." He began.

"I don't!" Cooper said.

"Alright, who doesn't know what happend?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett, Rose, Cooper, and Esme raised their hands.

Carlisle looked at Esme. "I told you what happend." He said

"It doesn't mean I listened!" She pointed out. He sighed.

"Alright then, Jasper care to explain?" He asked his eyes kind. I shrugged.

"Don't be a weenie!" Emmett yelled. Rose smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ugh. Fine," I began, "6th hour, there was a new kid, she smelt really really good. The end."

Cooper laughed along with Emmett. "The End." Emmett mumbled to Cooper like that was the funny part.

"Yeah. A new kid you almost killed." Edward pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"So, you are a threat to her live." He said in that smart allick way that I hate.

"So I'm a danger to everyone's life!" I yelled.

"Jasper." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I brushed off his hand. "all I ever do is cause people pain and indanger them! I'm just a dangerous 144 year old vampire with the self control of a newborn. That's what I am and apperently all I'll ever be!" I walked out of the kitchen, hearing voices call "Jasper!" and "Just walk away like you always do. Never able to face your problems!". I was pretty sure the last one was from Edward. So what? This wasn't a problem. I'd just have to go hunting, like always. It wasn't a big deal. I couldn't see why they had to make a big deal of it, it's not like this hasn't happend before. I walked outside and into the thick forest behind our house. I'd decided to go hunting, trying to prepare for tomorrow. I broke into a run and let my senses over take me.

After a few deer, I sat on a fallen tree. Judging by the sky it was at least 8 o' clock. I sat on the tree for a few minutes, trying to figure out what I was going to do about Lexi. I didn't think I could talk to her, well, maybe but it would be hard. Very very hard. I climbed up the side of the house, which Esme hates, and into my bedroom window. Sitting on my bed, I thought about her. I didn't mean to but I did. She was pretty, really pretty. But she smelt good, really good. A very common, yet bad situation. _Wow, _I thought, _that's just sad. Thinking about how a girl is pretty but yet you want to kill her. _I shook my head. I didn't love Lexi. I couldn't love her! I was a vampire and she was a human. It just wouldn't work. I'd kill her before I even had a chance to get to know her. Knowing that, it was settled I wouldn't and couldn't talk to Lexi. For some odd reason, it made me angry. Angry that I would never be able to know her. But, why? Why should I feel this way? Why did I? I put my head in my hands. This is so confusing!

**Thanks for Reading! It'll get more interesting once Jasper and Alexis start talking and dating. :) I promise! But for now...R&R! :))**


	7. Cullen Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and probably never will. :(

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and putting up with my short chapters! I plan on making this one longer! I also plan on making Jasper talk to Alexis and possibly go out with her. I'm not sure about the going out but the talking is a yes! :) Gotta speed up the story! :)**

**JPV**

I decided to get up and get dressed at 6 in the morning. Did I have to? No. Did I want to? No. So I'm sure why I did. I went downstairs and saw Emmett and Rosalie on the couch. What he saw in her I'll never know. She's almost never happy and unless Emmett's a totally different guy when their alone, their polar opposites. I went and sat on the loveseat to the left of the couch. Emmett smiled when he saw me. I nodded toward him and looked at Rose. She glared at me. Well better than making a scene, I guess. They had the news on the TV so I figured that they were doing something else before I came down here. Gross.

"Was interrupting something?" I dumbly asked.

"Yes, now get your life ruining-"

"Rose!" Emmett cut her off rapping his arms tighter around her. He gave me an apologetic look as she continued to glare at me. He nudged her. I shrugged. It's not like it mattered. I could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. I sighed. No one really wanted me around huh?

I went for a walk, not having a clue what else to do. The air was crisp and clean. Not unusual. Along the way I had the displeasure of finding Cooper.

"Hey man!" He greeted me, nodding his head up and down.

"Hey." I replied.

"How's it going?"

"Um fine. Are you okay?" I gave him a confused look

"Yeah man why?"

"You seem funky."

"Your funky." He mimicked my confused look.

"Okay." I shook my head

"Your face." He looked at me in excitement.

"What?" I asked confused again.

"Huh?" He asked me.

"Your confusing."

"Like your face."

"No."

"Like your love life." He nudged me.

"Sure."

"Well, I mean, what little love life you have. With ya know, no girlfriend and all."

"Whatever Coop." I walked past him. Tired of him. He caught up to me.

"I love you man." He gave me a hug. I pushed him away.

"Gross! Get off you freak!" I yelled. He fell to the ground laughing. I thought about kicking him. What was wrong with him?

"No one knows." Edward said coming out of the trees. I rolled my eyes at him. Dumb mind reader.

"Jealous." He teased. Can't someone have five minutes of alone time?

"No." I glared at him. Quit reading my thoughts!

"No. Again." He smiled clearly enjoying this. Fine that's the way you want to play.

"Sorry Cooper." I said looking at him. Then I forced Edward in love with him. It was hilarious! Edward instantly looked at Cooper. Love and lust in his eyes. Poor Cooper had the look of absolute fear. I tried my hardest not to laugh. But it's almost impossible when your "younger" brother is coming on to your "older" brother.

Cooper slowly backed away from Edward, as he moved closer. Once Edward was two feet from him, Edward sprang at him. Cooper jumped back and ran toward the house screaming 'bloody' murder. Edward chased after him yelling, "Wait Coopy Goopy!" I fell to the ground laughing. I knew I would catch fire later but I didn't care. That was awesome! I only wish I would've brought Emmett to come see. Should do that next time.

I waited a few minutes before I came back inside. Just to let them both cool down. Although, I could cool them down. I smiled and went inside. The second I walked through the door I was on the ground. Edward had been awaiting my arrival I could see. He snarled at me. Mind reader, I called over and over again in my head. He roared, picked me up and threw me against the wall.

"BOYS!" Carlisle's voice yelled from upstairs.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"MOM! It wasn't meeee!" Emmett whined. She came into the living room, hands on hips. Her face changed when she saw me and Edward, but her emotions remained the same. I offered her a smile. She didn't except.

"Edwards fault!" I said. He growled at me.

"Let him go." Esme ordered him. He reluctantly obeyed.

"Sit." She said pointing to the couch. We walked/sulked over and sat down. Carlisle and Esme were both on the loveseat to the left of us. Everyone else was on the one to the right and behind it. Watching and waiting.

"Cooper was in it too." I announced. He glared at me. I gave him my best look of innocence. Carlisle gestured for him to sit by us on the couch. He gave Alice a kiss and sat in between us. I gave him a pat on the back. He gave me a slap to the face. Edward laughed.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper was a jerk." Edward tattled. I smiled an evil grin, receiving a chuckle/giggle from Alice and Emmett. Carlisle looked at me, wanting me to clarify.

"All I did was get Edward back for what he did." I sort of explained.

"By punishing me." Cooper pouted.

"I said I was sorry." I told him.

"What did Edward do?" Emmett asked excited. Esme and Carlisle gave him a look that made him quiet.

"I have no control over my mind reading!" Edward rose his voice.

"So?" I asked.

"So you had no right to do that!"

"Sure I did!" I rose my voice as well.

"Boys." Carlisle warned.

"Edward what did you do?" Esme asked.

"All I did was read his mind." He explained.

"I wanted privacy!" I said.

"So you made him in love with me?" Cooper yelled.

"It got you away from me!" I yelled back.

"BOYS!" Carlisle yelled at us.

"Aw Emmett you should've been there! It was sooo funny! Edward started to go over by Cooper and wanted to hit on him! You should have heard Cooper run away screaming like a girl with Edward on his tail yelling 'Wait Coopy Goopy!' It was awesome!" I told him.

"Jasper your so mean!" Alice said coming over and sitting on Cooper's lap to comfort him. Emmett laughed.

"Ha! I always knew Edward liked guys!" He teased. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

Carlisle shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Burn them." Rose replied. Emmett gave her a look.

"Well okay," I said "Get's rid of my problems."

"We aren't burning you!" Esme exclaimed.

"Jasper's troublesome." Emmett teased me.

"Careful. He'll make you in love with someone." Alice said joining him in the teasing.

"Or worse. He'll make someone in love with you!" Cooper pouted.

I smirked, knowing that this possibly might be true.

I chilled around the house with my siblings for the rest of the day. Wrestling, betting, challenges, my kind of day. Skipping school though. But really, who cares? We all have straight-A's anyway. We could teach the classes. At eight we decided to go out for a hunt. Not a much needed hunt for me, but more like precautionary. After three or four deer I walked over to a rock near Alice, Cooper, and Edward.

"Be good now you three." Alice warned. Edward shot her a look while Cooper and I laughed.

"Is that Emmett?" Cooper asked after a moment. Sure enough it was. Just to our right Emmett was fighting with an animal. They were gone just as soon as they had appeared.

"Aww CRAP!" We heard Emmett yell. Than again, people five miles away could have heard him.

I rolled my eyes. God knew what he did now. Probably took out a house or something. Alice shook her head.

"Rose is going to be upset." She informed us.

"You mean she isn't always upset!" I exclaimed sarcasticly. Emmett came up behind me and shoved me off of my rock.

"Way to knock someone off their high rock." Cooper laughed. We stared at him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well than never mind. A guy tries to crack a joke and you go all psycho on him."

"Um. Sure." Emmett said sitting on my rock. I pushed him off.

"Child!" He yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Alice giggled.

"Bye." Edward said leaving.

"Where do you think your going?" Emmett asked mad parent style

"To Bella's, smarty."

Emmett nodded saying, "Be home by ten! We love you!"

Everyone but Edward cracked up. Instead he threw the I'm-really-Peed-look at us. Emmett smiled.

"Glad I'm able to make him happy" He said heading home.

"Well bye!" Cooper waved to him. I rolled my eyes

"Good night Alice," I said bowing my head, I then nodded at Cooper, "Coopy Goopy."

I could hear Alice laugh as I ran toward the house. I knew Cooper was behind me I could hear his hard footsteps. I climbed up the side of the house into Esme and Carlisle's room.

I flew into the room landing next to the bed. Carlisle was at his desk reading a book about his time period and Esme was making the bed.

"Can we help you?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope." I said checking out the window to make sure Cooper wasn't coming.

Esme looked out the window to see what I was searching for. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Cooper." I explained.

She nodded and went back to bed making. Checking once again that Cooper wasn't anywhere close, I said my good night's and went into my room. Only to find a shocking surprise.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter lately! :( I've been very busy! Also! HAPPY HOILDAYS! I know for some it's a little late! Sorry about that! Oh and! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm hoping for a New Year treat to put up another chapter! :) Well Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Enjoy the time with your family! :)**


	8. The Beginning of a story

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Twilight.

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays! I'm very sorry about the short chapters! I'm going to make them longer! It might not be until Lexi and Jasper start talking which _hint hint_ might happen in this chapter! Also! A BIG Thanks to my Reviewer's! I lOVE you guys! AND girls! You've come up with good ideas for the surprise! But I'm afraid I'm going to be mean and make your read for the surprize! Sorry! :) Enjoy! **

**LPV**

Jasper wasn't in school yesterday. Strangly, it bothered me. I had no clue why, I mean I barely knew the kid. But it did. It was kind of scary. I usually don't like to take things to fast, but how can it be fast when things haven't even started? Ugh! It was all so confusing! And we haven't even begun a relationship yet!

My alarm went off at 6. Great. I grabbed a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Then I headed for the shower. It wasn't as refreshing as I had hoped. I got out and dressed blow drying and then straightening my hair. For breakfast I grabbed a pop-tart. It wasn't much but it was fast and simple. I checked my phone, 6:32. I still had over an hour before I had to leave. Part of me wanted to go early, maybe Jasper was early. Part of me hoped, part of me wondered why I hoped. Honestly, I had no clue why I hoped. Having nothing else to do I checked my e-mail. I had 2 message's one from Kellan and one from Jackson. I read Jackson's first because, like always, I wanted to save Kellan's for last. I opened it and it read:

ALEXIS OLSON.

Hi. :) Glad to hear things are well. Thanks for the luck. It worked :)

I'll be sure to keep checking my e-mails in case you do decided to have me

beat up people. ;) Keep in touch.

Miss you none.

-JR & JK :)

I took the JK as just kidding. I don't know who else JK would be. I went on to Kellan's e-mail praying it wasn't a dressed up monkey or a virus, like it was when I went on vacation.

Alexis (Madilyn) Michelle Olson-

I get more formal every time I e-mail you! Weird. Anyway. I considered sending

you a picture of a boiled egg, but thought better of it. I'm sure your disappointed.

Don't fear! I will send you a picture next time I e-mail you! :) I bet you can't wait!

I can't believe no one has asked you out yet! OR puked on you! What a disappointment. :( Well when you come visit I'll ask you out or puke on you okay?

Good! So be prepared!

-Kellan C. Lutz

It's only 6:40 so I have to reply. To Jackson's I reply:

JR~

Glad to know your music went well. Maybe I can come down and see

you sometime! I'll let you know if you do have to beat anyone up, but

I really don't think you'll have too. Miss you none as well!

~LEXI

To Kellan's:

KL-

I'm glad you need to be formal. Sorta. No, I'm not disappointed that you didn't send me a photo. It probably had a virus on it. LOL. Please don't waste the time

of sending me a pic. PLEASE! :) And if your going to puke on me I'm not coming back there! ;) I'll prepare myself. But it might take 50 years. ;)

~ "ALEXIS (MADILYN) MICHELLE OLSON"

Now I have nothing to do. It's 7:02 on a Wednesday. School doesn't start until 8. I suppose I could be a creeper and go see if the Cullen's are at school yet. But I don't want to scare them. Although, my excuse could be I still haven't figured out how long it takes me to get to school from my house. No, they'd think I'm dumb. Or just weird and creepy. And only the second one is true. But I'm only a little creepy and weird. So I say...

**JPV**

After I left Carlisle and Esme's room, I went into my own. Only to find the shock of a life time.

It was horrible. The worst thing ever! Boy was I going to kill him when I got my hands on him. That lying, little, stick-figured, jerk!

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I roared. Somewhere in the house I heard laughing from not only him but Emmett as well.

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN!" I yelled.

"I wasn't in it!" He yelled to me. Yeah right. I know he was in it. No way Edward thought of this on his own. Well, maybe, but it was unlikely.

Esme and Carlisle entered my room.

"What happened?" Esme asked looking around.

Edward entered next. His emotions were smug. I glared at him.

"What happened?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Like you don't know." I told him, glaring.

My room was a disaster. The whole room was covered in red **(Cetacea)**

My bed was on it's side. Everything was taken out of the drawers and of course in the red paint. In black writing someone (Edward) had written 'Jasper and Alexis Forever...Until he kills her' on the wall that faces the door and the bed. And to make things worse, there was a dead animal in the center of the room.

Emmett squeezed in, took one look and laughed. I shot him a shut-your-mouth-before-i-hurt-you look. He instantly straightened up.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked me.

"What?" I said not knowing what he was talking about.

"The animal. Are you going to eat it?"

"No. Why do you want it?"

"Yeah." He then walked right up to it and started drinking it. What's wrong with him? That could've came from the dump or the side of the road for all he knew.

"Who knows?" Edward answered my thoughts. I sighed. I'm still peed at you! He chuckled once he read that.

"So which one of you did that?" I asked gesturing toward my room. Edward, I thought.

"No," He exclaimed. "I didn't do this! I'm mad at you but I wouldn't do that."

He had a point it wasn't like Edward to do something like this. Although it was like Emmett, who had finished his animal.

"He didn't do it." Edward informed me. _Cooper?_ I asked in my head. He shook his head. I sighed in defeat. WHO THEN!

"Oh Sorry. Was this your room?" A familiar voice asked as they appeared from the window. It was Rosalie.

"Rose you know this is my room." I said, aggravated.

"I know." She devilishly smiled.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you have any clue what happened to my room?"

"Nope."

"I don't believe you." I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Did you mess up my room!" I asked while I shook her shoulders.

"No!" She screamed slapping me across the face many times.

"Rosalie! Jasper!" Carlisle snapped.

I sighed, stepping away from her. I looked at everyone in the room. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Cooper, Alice, and Rosalie. Who could've done this!

"I'm not sure." Edward answered walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll help you clean up." Alice offered.

"Speak for yourself!" Cooper exclaimed in a girlish way.

"Cooper." Esme said, a disapproving look on her face. He shrugged.

"I'll help!" Emmett yelled. He then went over to my bed, picked it up and started heading for the window.

"No!" Esme yelled to stop him. He stopped.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Are you, like, dumb," Cooper asked. "The window has to be open!"

"Ohhh." Emmett nodded, understanding now.

"NO!" Esme said rushing to the closed window.

"Boys, we aren't throwing the bed from the window." Carlisle explained.

"Ohh." They both said at the same time. Edward pinched his nose. Alice muttered something under her breath. I wasn't listening close enough to catch it.

After about 6 hours, we FINALLY got my room back to normal. Although we couldn't get the dead animal smell out. It was now 7 o' clock in the morning and we had to leave for school at 7:30 to get there a little before the bell rang. I quickly changed my clothes and ran out to get at least one animal before I had to sit by Lexi. Luckly for me, I got two animals and I changed my clothes just in time to leave. Must be my day. I smiled.

We decided to take Edwards Volvo, which smelled like Bella, to school. Making it there at 7:50, driving Edward style, we waited by our car in the creepy fashion that we usually do. Edward chuckled at my thoughts, walking to go find Bella. I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand how he could be around her without hurting her. Surely he must have a wanting for her. We had a wanting for everyone in this school. Hence, why we stay by our car in a creepy fashion! I didn't understand. Not one bit. Sensing my frustration, Alice put a hand on my arm.

"It's okay Jasper." She soothed.

"You don't have any clue what I'm mad about do you?" I asked.

"No." She answered shaking her head. I sighed, although it's not anything new. No one truly understood me. They never would. They've never seen anything I have. Never saw or felt the things I have.

"Come on Jasper." Emmett said maneuvering me toward the door. It must have been time to go in. I went to my locker, grabbed books I didn't need and headed to classes I didn't want.

**LPV**

It was 7 o' clock and I couldn't be in this house anymore. I got my keys and my bag and left. There was nothing to do. No one to talk to. Nothing to see. It was boring! Just like this town. UGH! I hated this place. I wished so much to be back in California with Mallory, Melissa, and Kiki, and everyone else! I wanted to go back to a nice public school were everything was warm and new and exciting! There was always someone to talk to, something to do, something new to see, EVERYDAY! But here there's always clouds, always rain, always dread, and it's always boring!

I pulled into the parking lot. There was two cars in there. Wow was I early! I put in my pop cd and sat there listening to it and probably looking like a freak to the other two people here. I pulled out my homework from yesterday. It was fully done and hopefully correct. I've already done this back in LA, so it was really easy. To think I hated math when I was little. A couple more cars pulled in the lot at 7:45, 15 minutes after I arrived, none of the people I knew. At 7:46 Bella pulled in. After she parked I got out to talk to her. Four minutes later she got excited about a Volvo that pulled in.

"Who is that?" I asked confused about her excitement.

"Edward." She responded.

"From science class on Monday?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend! Wow!" If it was possible, my mouth would've reached the ground, not because Bella couldn't get a guy like him, but because he didn't seem like a real nice guy.

"Yeah I know right. Oh here he comes!" She was almost jumping up and down. When he got close enough, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. I looked away to be polite.

"Edward, this is Alexis. She's in our science class." She said once they had reached me again.

"It's a pleasure. I didn't get to offically meet you Monday." He said, nodding at me.

"Thanks." I said to him, sorta feeling like a third wheel. I looked around the lot and spotted the person I wanted to see, Edward's brother, Jasper.

"So where were you yesterday?" Bella asked Edward.

"I, uh, had some appointments." He said appointments like it was a code word or something.

"Ugh I hate those." I said wrinkling my nose.

Edward smiled. "Mine aren't so bad."

Bella smiled. "Oh the bell rang! We should probably get to class."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Bella." I waved my good bye to the two of them and went to my locker to grab my books.

Math went by quickly. I got a 100% on my homework, but got a new sheet of new homework. Luckily, I finished it in class. Alice, I think, kept smiling at me. Weird and creepy! I returned a few of the smiles but otherwise tried not to see them.

Cooking was funny again. That one short-haired blonde is in my class. He kept poking me saying 'I know a hobo.'. Once we had to make tacos, he kept tasting the meat and saying 'Yupp tastes like crap to me!'. The whole class was laughing the whole time!

In English we watched a movie about a book they had been reading before I came here. Which was good, I didn't have to read the book just watch the movie.

At lunch, I sat with Bella, Jenna, and them guys. We talked about our nights, upcoming events, and homework we had so far. Everyonce in a while I would sneak a look at Jasper, who never looked my way. I was disappointed. For some reason I wanted him to look at me, to notice me. It was weird. After lunch I grabbed my books and headed to my study hall.

I was pleased. Not only was Alice in my study hall but Jasper was as well! I took my seat smiling all the way. I noticed Alice whisper something to Jasper as I sat down and secretly I wondered what it was. I didn't have homework to work on during class again, so instead I drew in my notebook. I'll be the first to admit, I'm a crappy drawer. The only thing I'm good at drawing is eyes. Anything else and I'm terrible. I snuck a glace toward Jasper's direction, pretending to look at the clock, thank goodness it's above his head! Ours eyes met and it seemed like I couldn't look away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice covering up her laugh. Jasper nudged her, then returned to his work. I frowned, but went back to my eye. Alice got up and walked past my desk dropping yet another note on my table. I opened it up and read:

Lexi~

I have convinced Jasper to man up and talk to you. He says he will next hour

if he does not please let me know and I'll kick his you know what! :)

Good luck!

Alice

She had to convince him? Weird! She has to be extremely desperate for him to talk to me.

I ended up finishing three eyes before the bell rang and I went to class. Taking my seat, I could hear my heart racing, eager for Jasper to talk to me. I was ecstatic, though I would never tell anyone. He took his seat next to me, arranged his books, and put away some work. I could tell I was staring at him, eyes wide. I looked away.

"Hi. I suppose you read the note my irritating sister gave you." He finally said. I turned to face him.

"Yeah. I did."

"Figures. What did it say? She wouldn't tell me."

"It said that you had agreed to talk to me this hour and that if you didn't to let her know and that she would kick your I know what." I laughed.

He chuckled then said "Oh Alice. Everyone but Cooper would party without you."

I laughed at that too. Then gave him a puzzled look.

He returned the look. "I'm confused."

"I can see," I laughed "I don't know who Cooper is."

"Oh. Wow. I'm surprised no one has told you yet. Cooper is my older brother. He has short, blonde hair. Really annoying. Seen him around?"

"Maybe. I think he might be in my 2nd hour. He's really funny."

"Ha. Funny? Don't think so. More like lunatic."

"Well if we're thinking of the same person, he's hillarious."

"Then we might not be thinking of the same guy." He disagreed.

"Or maybe you don't think he's funny because he's your brother." I argued.

"Possibly." He said doubting me. I put my hand on his arm and thought of the boy. His skin was ice cold and he flinched when I touched him.

"What did you do?" He asked shocked when I removed my hand.

"I showed you the boy. Was it Cooper?"

"Yeah. But why did you just do that?"

"To see if it was him."

"So you just put your hand on people and show them things? Without warning?" He seemed mad.

"Sometimes."

"Well could you give me warning?" He was sorta mad but sorta not. I had decided that, probably for my own comfort.

"Sure." I nodded my head up and down like a bobble head. He surprised me and put his hand on my head to make me stop. He seem cautious, like he could kill me if he made a wrong move.

"Hey! Do always put your hand on people like that! Don't you give people a warning! Could you give me one!" I mimicked him. He gave me a look like 'really?' and I smiled at him.

The teacher called attention and he turned to face the front. Like Monday, he seemed tense and a little sick. I wondered what was wrong. All through the hour I continued to glance at Jasper. Sometimes I would catch him glancing and he'd turn away. That sort of hurt me. I had kind of thought that he liked me, although I'm sure he only spoke to me so Alice wouldn't kill him. Though judging by the size difference I really doubted that Alice could kill him.

The bell rang and Jasper collected his things, slower this time. "See you next hour." He said as he passed me to get to the door. I hoped we could walk together but I had figured he wouldn't want to. I got my stuff and headed to gym.

**Thanks for Reading! They talked! :) If you have any ideas for the story there certainly welcome! Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. A mistake

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight. :( I've seen it. :(**

**Author's Note: BIG Thanks to ****Cetacea-of-Time for the Reviews! I really really appreciate it! Also, chapters should be longer :) If there not you can slap me. :) **

**LPV**

I got changed for gym for the second time since I started this school. I hated the uniforms. Ugly! They should be like California where you can wear your own clothes. It was much much better. Everyone looked a little better. It's so weird seeing the big Cullen wearing a gym uniform. It just doesn't look right.

I walked into the gym to play volleyball. Again. Don't get me wrong I love volleyball, it's just really not that fun when your teammates just stand there and let the ball drop. On the bright side, I did get to watch the big Cullen play. That was a show in it's self! He looks so out of place! I was disappointed when he wasn't here yesterday. All of the Cullen's must have been gone because Cooper, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and the big one were gone. I wonder why they were gone. They all seem fine today. Crazy.

Mr. Randle took role call, then got us in our teams and let us play. Today was a real treat, I got to play against the big Cullen. Whenever it was his turn to serve and he made it over the net, which was always, he would yell "Oh yeah! Take that Chicken String!" and jump up and down in circles. And if he got the chance to spike it and we missed (which was always) he would jump, point at us, and then yell, "Oh yeah sister! That's what my mom's foot said!". It was soooo funny! I couldn't stop laughing.

I also found out that Jasper is in my gym class. He was on a different team though. That was disappointing. I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk a little bit more but we couldn't. So instead when gym was over I went to change without one word to Jasper. Although I must admit, he looked good in the gym uniform! Wait a second. I said he looked good in that uniform? He looked amazing!

My feelings for Jasper were oblivious. I was clearly in love with him. Bella picked on me everyday about it. Which was irritating, but oh well.

I met Bella by the doors so I could walk with her to science. A routine that had started since I came here. On the way out the door the big Cullen and Jasper caught up with us.

"Hello Lexi, Bella. Mind if we walk with you?" Jasper asked politely. We shook our heads.

"So your Lexi." The big one stated to me.

"Yupp." I nodded my head.

"I'm Emmett." He offered his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He nodded in a 'cool guy' way.

"So your Edward's brothers." Bella said looking at them. Jasper rolled his eyes. Emmett nodded his head up and down like a bobble head and I was tempted to put my hand on his head.

"You've dated Edward for how long?" I asked her.

"Um a couple months." She looked sheepishly at me.

"And you've never met his siblings?" I was astonished.

"Nope. Never."

"What a shame." Jasper said sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah really. Think of all the funny things you missed." Emmett agreed laughing.

"Ha. Not lately." Jasper nudged Emmett.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Edward's troublesome." Emmett smirked.

"No he's not!" Bella disagreed.

"Yes he is. Lately anyway." Jasper argued.

"Maybe you only think he's troublesome because he's your brother." I pointed out.

"Ha like Cooper not being funny because he's my brother?" Jasper asked recalling earlier and laughing.

"Yes." I nodded my head like a bobble head. Jasper once again put his hand on my head.

"Hey! You just put your hand on people like that! I thought I asked for a warning before you do that mister!" I mimicked again.

"Oh well I'm so very sorry ma'am." Sarcasm in his voice once again.

"I bet you are!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella laughed.

We reached Emmett's classroom and he went inside waving his goodbye. Three doors down was our class. We each took our seats. Edward was already in his seat when we got there.

"How was gym?" He asked someone.

"Dumb." Bella replied grimly. Jasper chuckled.

"So." I said to him.

"So." Jasper said back.

"This is weird."

"Just like Edward." He smirked.

"Um. Sure."

"Haven't you noticed his weirdness?" He asked. Edward had to be ignoring us. There was no way he couldn't hear.

"No. I've only been in class with you two for one full day." I pointed out.

"Very true." He agreed.

"I know." I smirked.

"Well at least you know something."

"Hey! I'm very smart."

"Hay is for horses."

"And grass is cheaper!" I finished they saying.

"You've heard that before." He stated.

"My dad used to say that."

"He doesn't say that anymore?" He was curious.

"No. He can't speak."

"Voice cancer?" He guessed.

"No."

"Lost his voice. Had it removed?"

"No."

"I'm out of guesses." He said defeated.

"My father died."

"I'm sorry." He said. He seemed like he ment it.

"Thanks." Sadness was in my voice. I tried to keep it out.

"When did that happen?"

"Um. 6 years ago."

"That's rough. My parents died when I was five."

"It's hard isn't it?" I sorta asked sorta said.

"Yeah. But Carlisle and Esme are good parents."

"I'm guessing those are your adoptive parents?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Well at least your adoptive parents are good." I said thinking of Mary.

The bell rang and class started. We took notes on things I had already learned, so I didn't go into to much detail. He gave us pages we needed to read and then sat at his desk. I took this as a chance to read the pages. I was wrong. He was pulling up more notes for us to take on his computer. After all of those notes, the bell rang. So I had no time to finish reading.

"Where do you go next?" Jasper asked as we gathered our things.

"Library. I have to work there." I said as we walked through the door.

"Cool. Me too. Mind if I walk with you?" His face was blank.

"No." I tried to sound cool. And failed.

"So what did you mean at least your parents are good?" He asked as we walked.

"My aunt, she took us in. But she was never meant to have kids. All she wanted is the money we inherited." I explained.

"Well at least she's not mean to you."

"Ha! You spoke to soon." I laughed.

"Well it can't be that bad." He looked hopeful.

"She's not, I guess. Well in a normal teenagers eyes, she's perfect. She 'works' from 6 in the moring until like 8 at night. On Friday's she doesn't even come home. She gets her party and get drunk outfit on Friday morning and then we don't see her again until Sunday night around 11. And at that time she's totally drunk and goes up to her room."

He looked shocked. As if he'd never heard of people doing that. "Well what does she do?" He asked.

"She goes bar and club hopping with her friends, sleeps with guys she doesn't know, and gets drunk."

He shook his head. "I did speak to soon."

I laughed. Then went serious. I just explained my life to a boy I just started talking to. What was wrong with me?

"You look like you wished you hadn't told me that." He said his face a little worried.

"No. It's just I've never told anyone that. At least not someone I had just started to talk to." I laughed.

But the truth is, I did wish I hadn't told him that.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's not much longer than some of the other chapters. Now I suppose you get to slap me. :) But that's okay! As long as you R&R :)**


	10. Talking for a Day

Disclaimer: I sadly don't and never will own Twilight.

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the Reviews! I love hearing your opinion of the story!**

**JPV**

She felt sad. That made me mad. And if Emmett had heard that he would've said 'Hey Jasper you made a rhymie!' and I would've rolled my eyes and laughed.

**It** bothered me that she regretted telling me that. I didn't want her to regret anything she did, especially with me. She **was** supposed to be safe with me, not in harm. Although, when she was with me, not matter how much I hate it, she's in danger. Just like she was when she place **her** warm, blood filled hand on my arm in social studies. The warmth of the blood **was** appealing, it smelled so good! Part of me wanted to kill her right there, but another part said no. Half wanted her dead, half didn't. I didn't understand, I've never been in a spilt decision. I've either wanted **to kill** them or I haven't. It had to be her. She has to be making me crazy!

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. It's just I-I don't know." She looked down, thinking I was upset with her.

"I'm fine! Really! Just thinking about things." I quickly reasured her.

"Oh. Okay." Her feelings were suspicious. She didn't believe me.

"Wanna see?" I asked, nervous. The thought of her touching me was a bad idea.

"Um, that's okay I believe you."

"No you don't" I stated looking at her.

"Whatever."

We reached the library, and the teachers greeted us. I started putting stuff away and Lexi was checking in books. It wasn't the coolest job in the world, but it was easy. And after about 15 minutes of work, you could just sit and do whatever.

"Hey slow pokes." Emmett said when we came down.

"Hey Emmett." Lexi greeted.

"Hey bro bro." I nodded at him.

"Find any gum Lexi?" He asked her. She looked confused.

"Once Emmett found gum in a book." I explained.

"Oh. No. Why?" She said cautiously.

"Because if you find some I want it." He told her. She was confused again.

"What do you mean? What does he mean?" She asked him then me.

"I want it to chew on dummy." He smacked his head like, duh!

"Gross!" She exclaimed. I cringed. Emmett was feeling hyper and overly happy. He was with Rose again.

"Grosser!" I said staring at him.

"What?" He asked no confused with Lexi.

"I know where you were. You don't come from anywere else this hyper."

"Oh haha! Good guess and yes your right." He was satisfied. I cringed again. Lexi was overly confused.

"Think about it in a disgusting way. I'll give you a hint he was in a dark room with his girlfriend."

"Gross!" She cringed now too.

"Since when was I in a dark room?" He asked now confused.

"Um... it wasn't dark?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"No the hallway isn't dark." He said staring at me like I had just smacked him with a banana filled with chili.

"What?!" Lexi said confused once more. Was that the only emotion she had besides sad?

"I just got back from tormenting Edward." Emmett clarified.

"Ohh." Lexi and I said nodding our heads.

"I know what you guys were thinking though. And no I wouldn't do that in school." He smiled proudly.

"Yeah he'll wait until we get home to torcher us." I said shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry." Lexi said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." I put my hand on top of her's. It felt soo good. You could feel the electricity that was between us. Our eyes met and we held each others gaze for a few moments. Until we were interrupted by Emmett who started singing a song he was making up as he went along.

"And the roses are like cheese. So creamy and and. Good? Yeah! But roses aren't a foood! So instead you just eat the cheese and then you fall into the river! But then you get hit by a bus and you fall off the rocks. And then you die and fly!" He sang.

"What are you doing?" I yelled/asked.

"I'm not sure." He said. Lexi smiled and removed her hand. That made me upset. My dumb dumb dumb brother just ruined my perfect moment! He could catch my rath later! I would be sure of it.

"Oh Emmett, your so smart." Lexi said smiling a very evil smile.

"Your dead!" I mouthed to him when she wasn't looking. His eyes got wide.

"What?" Lexi asked looking between the two of us.

"Nothing." I mumbled and went into the front room to double check nothing needed to be done.

The library was cold, quiet, place. Being pretty good sized, since it was about 5 classrooms put together. It was a lighter blue in color with shelves of books that came up to the top of my chest. There was tables to the left of the desk that was used to check out books. In front of the desk was about 30 computers for research and finding books. Seeing there was nothing to be done I went back into** the** back **room**, which was about half the size of the library. When you walked in the door to the left was shelves to put our stuff and to the right there was tables to sit at and do homework or read or whatever. Behind the tables was a small kitchen with a microwave, sink, and fridge.

"I don't think so!" Lexi disagreed.

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"Well if you were hear you would know!" Emmett gave me the crazy mother look. I laughed.

"We're talking about Emmett's song. He thinks he can make it big." Lexi explained.

"Ha! Emmett you can't make it big with garbage like that." I told him.

"HEY! It isn't garbage." He looked offended, but his emotions showed he was enjoying himself.

"Lexi you used to a big shot, do you think he would make it." I asked her.

"No he wouldn't. Maybe as a comedian. How did you know I used to be a big shot?" She was confused and worried. I wondered why.

"Your sister is in my English. The one with short, thick hair, that's all over. She told us that you and Emma were big shots." I explained. I couldn't remember what that girls name was.

"Weirdo!" Emmett chimed in. Lexi and I stared at him.

"She's also in our social studies class." I said as if she wouldn't know what sister I was talking about. I didnt' know how she kept track of them, she had so many.

"Sarah," Lexi confirmed "I'm going to hurt her." She shook her head. I smiled.

"Yeah that's it." I said still smiling.

"Pickles." Emmett said a big grin on his face.

"Are good!" Lexi finished.

"You guys" I continued the trend

"Are freaks!" Emmett was bouncing up and down in his chair. Lexi laughed.

"You just called me and you freaks dumbo!" She laughed.

"Dumbo's an elephant," Emmett said proudly. "right?" Lexi and I laughed.

"Yes Emmett you are a Dumbo." I laughed at him.

"Okay?" He asked not getting the joke. Lexi fell out of her chair.

"I called you an elephant! And you didn't even get it!" I fell out of my chair.

"I'm very confused on how that's calling me and elephant." Emmett said.

Lexi got up and tried to explain. "He said 'yes Emmett you are a Dumbo.' right?"

"Right." He said nodding.

"So Dumbo's an elephant and if your a Dumbo and Dumbo's and elephant that makes you and elephant." She said slowly.

"Yupp." He nodded.

"Get it?" She asked hopeful.

"No." He shook his head.

She put her head on the table. I got back into my chair still laughing.

"Forget it Lexi. He's never going to get it." I told her patting her head. Her hair was soft, even in a bun.

She lifted her head up and got her books. I checked the clock the bell was going to ring in 30 seconds. Emmett was still at the table trying to figure out how he was an elephant. I nudged him and nodded my head at the clock. Checking it, he quickly grabbed his things.

"So when are you two lovebirds gunna be offical?" He asked nudging us both.

"We aren't a couple Emmett." I told him.

"I know. I asked when you were going to be a couple." He said. Lexi looked from me to him.

"Emmett. We aren't in love." I said.

"So? I wasn't in love with Rose at first but I went out with her. Then I fell in love." He nodded.

"Um okay then." Lexi said. She felt awkward.

"Well be sure to let me know when you seal the deal. Then I can buy you a present." He said a grin on his face.

"Emmett, knowing you it'll be dog crap." I said. Lexi laughed.

The bell rang and Emmett sprinted to his locker, at a human pace of course.

"He's funny." Lexi said as we walked to the lockers.

"He's not right in the head." I fake explained. She laughed.

"So what was he talking about? Us being a couple?" She asked me.

"He thinks I like you. Like love you like you. So he thinks we should go out." I explained my brother.

"Oh." She said. Her emotions were of hope and love. She did like me. I smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I told her returning to my locker.

Emmett walked up to me and nudged me in the shoulder, "What no goodbye hug?"

"Emmett," I turned to look at him, "we aren't dating. We can't date okay! Get that through your head!

He frowned slightly at my words, "Just want you to be happy man."

"I appreciate that, but I won't be very happy when I murderously kill her now will I?"

"Who said you were gunna?" He questioned.

I scoffed, "Isn't it obvious?"

Emmett shrugged and followed me to the car where my siblings were waiting. I got in the back with him and Rosalie and began our decent home.

**Thanks for reading! :) Don't forget to review! **


	11. Together?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or iPods. Or Apple in general.

**Author's Note: This is revised from the old chapter 11. I'll warn you this is the longest chapter I've posted so far! Please review and let me know if you like the revision or not! Thanks a bunches and I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: ABUSE IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT PART DON'T READ LPV AFTER CARLISLE'S PV! SKIP THE LPV AND GO TO JPV**

**JPV**

"How was school kids?" Esme routinely greeted us.

"Fine." Cooper was the first to respond.

Esme came out of the kitchen, "You say that everyday."

"Fantastic." Cooper changed his answer with a grin.

Esme sighed and shook her head, no doubt giving up on** trying** to get him **to give** **a** reasonable answer let alone a truthful one. Then again, what **normal** teenager gave their parents a truthful/reasonable answer. No **child** I've ever met. I doubted I'd ever meet one in my **life **which would be about 144 years. **That just wasn't the way of the world.**

"How'd you do?" Esme asked me. I instantly knew she was talking about Lexi.

Emmett nudged me, "He was fantastic."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't kill her."

Esme looked between us both. "Good!"

"Tomorrow will be better?" Carlisle looked up from his medical book at me.

I shrugged, "Never know. If it was like today then yes, if she bleeds though she'll die."

Carlisle nodded, content with my answer. I supposed it was better than a flat out no.

"Wanna go hunting?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Sure. I could probably use a hunt before tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Emmett nodded excitedly before going walking out the back door. I followed him out and across the river in the back.

**LPV**

I went straight up to my room once I got home. I needed time to think about today. Jasper was extremely talkative, which was a very good thing. Another day like today would be much needed. I shook my head at myself. I was addicted, like an alcoholic was to alcohol, I needed him. Everything about him pulled me in, his looks, his personality, his smell. Of course I didn't really know his personality but from what I did know, he was amazing. Period.

He had no clue how much I liked him. If only there was a way to get him to like me too. I'll admit it hurt so bad when he said that Emmett thought he liked me that way. Thought being the key word here.

I wanted to cry. But on the other hand I was being ridiculous, I'd only known him for two days now. Puppy love as people called it.

But I knew it wasn't puppy love, it was so much more than that! My heart ached every time we weren't together. I wondered if he felt the same way. He probably didn't. But I had a feeling that even if he did, he wouldn't admit it.

I'd learned that Jasper was a very stubborn person. Or at least that's what Cooper had said. Cooper was in my 2nd hour. I was forced to sit by him in the middle of the classroom, the third desk out of 6 from the right. Cooper was also talkative, but everyday. I kinda liked Cooper, not like I liked Jasper but in a friendly way.

I wondered if Cooper knew that I liked Jasper. He probably did considering he told me all that stuff about him, or he could've just been trying to make conversation. Either way, the information was nice, it allowed me to get to know Jasper without even talking to him.

Instantly, I knew what I had to do. First, I had to keep Jasper talking, ask questions and answer his. Second, I had to use Cooper as a tool, as a link to Jasper. Cooper could prove to be very helpful! Not only would it bring him and I closer together but it would also bring Jasper and I closer together.

I kept quiet most of the night. My sisters made supper and we all ate together in the dining room today because Mary felt the need to be "motherly" to us today. Ether that or she wanted gossip about the people and kids we met that day. Most likely the second option.

My good mood lessened as she asked if about any boys that caught our interest and Ashley stated half of the boys in school including Jasper. I couldn't help but glare at the side of her head as she said his name. The rest of my sisters giggled at my expression, instantly knowing that I liked him. Ashley soon caught on.

"Don't worry, if you like him then I promise to leave him alone." She vowed to me.

I smiled a little for her sake, "Promise me none of you speak a word to him or anyone for that matter."

They all nodded, smiles on their faces. I knew why, this was the first guy who'd caught my interest since Emmett died. They were happy to see me moving on and I honestly couldn't blame them. When MaKayla died and Carli was beginning to move on I was happy, now she was happy for me.

We finished supper in silence and quickly made work of cleaning up afterward. After we finished that I once again retreated to my room. I turned on my iPod and blared music so loud I couldn't hear myself think. Mission accomplished.

"_You're special Madilyn."_

"_When can I go home? I miss my mom and dad."_

"_You can never go home sweetheart. You belong to me now, besides what do you need parents for when you're doing very important work for me?"_

"_I don't want you."_

"_And your parents don't want you."_

I shot up in bed nearly falling out. I quickly looked around and checked my clock. Almost four in the morning. Carefully, I took out my headphones and turned off my iPod. Then I proceeded to walk to my closet but something made me stop. I looked at my computer chair and jumped.

"Jasper?"

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times just to be sure I wasn't seeing things. Unfortunately, I was.

Sighing, I continued on with my original task. God I was paranoid. Or desperate, one of the two.

After getting dressed I crawled back in bed and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't shake the image of Jasper sitting in my room. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved the thought.

God I was terrible. Or was I? Was it so bad to be in love? Was it wrong to love? Part of me said yes, love is dangerous. The other part said who cares.

Love was dangerous. Love was hurtful. I'd experienced that first hand with Emmett. People always said we were too young to date. We were 10 and 11 after all. But when we first started 'dating' we had absolutely no clue what dating really was. We held hands as we walked down the street and introduced each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, but that was it. As we grew older, we learned what it really meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend and easily adapted. He'd take me out to dinner and we'd buy each other gifts. To me, he was perfect. Of course this brought challenges, I wasn't the only one who fancied Emmett. There was many of us. By he stayed faithful, no matter what girl talked to him and flirted with him he always stayed loyal to me. And in return I stayed loyal to him. Not that many guys went after me, they were much to afraid of Emmett. Let's just say Emmett made it very very clear to every guy in school that I was his. And if he hadn't, I would've. When Emmett was mauled by the bear, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't traumatized, I had witnessed the attack but it didn't scar me. The only thing that bothered me at first was the fact that we never did find Emmett's body. As soon as the bear had gone I was at his side, I kissed him and hugged him and promised I'd get him help. And that's what I did, I ran straight to his brother's house and got him. From there his wife, Emmett's sister-in-law, called officials and they went to go help him. I tried to go with but they wouldn't let me. They insisted that I stay at the house and rest. I didn't want to rest, I wanted to go to Emmett. I needed to be sure he was okay.

Six and a half long and treacherous hours later brought terrible news, Emmett was gone. They figured the bear had come back to finish him off. He was dead. I cried. Tom, his brother, drove me home. From there I walked to Emmett's little room in a motel he's parents had owned. I used the spare key and went straight to his bed. I don't remember how long I laid there inhaling his scent and thinking of him while I cried. Tom came looking for me sometime that afternoon. He sat on the bed and rubbed my back while I laid down silently crying what little tears I had left.

The funeral had to be the worst part. The funeral was like a recognition that he was gone and never coming back. Needless to say I cried almost the whole time. It was sad, not to mention hard to accept that he was gone. I didn't know how to move on. When my parents died Emmett had been the one to help me along, now I had no one. Yes his family was there but I couldn't lean on them for help when they needed it themselves, it just wasn't right. So I left. I moved away with my aunt and we moved to Los Angeles. Yes LA was only a few miles from Glatinburg, but it helped to get out of the small town.

That's when Jackson and Kellan stepped up. They'd both known Emmett and they loved him like a brother. They helped me and I helped them. I needed them and they'd be there.

Four years. Four years I stayed in California before moving here. Four years without Emmett. Four days without Jackson and Kellan. Now I had something else, but they didn't return the feeling. Now I knew how my sisters felt when they liked a guy who didn't like them back. Now I knew the feeling.

I tried to turn off my brain, to turn off the rapid thought process running through my head. But I couldn't. I tried to think of nothing but my mind always slipped. I couldn't let go.

Eventually I fell asleep. The only reason I knew that was because I opened my eyes to turn off the alarm clock.

I reluctantly got up and showered, being extremely tired since I couldn't fall asleep last night. After my shower, I had breakfast and finished doing my hair. Then we all headed off to school.

Sara parked the car and we all got out to go mingle with people. I spotted Bella over by Edward and his family. I wanted to go over there but was way way way to nervous and scared. Jasper was over there after all! And I didn't really know anyone besides Bella so I decided I was going to stay put. Well until Emma dragged me over there.

"Hey Bella!" Emma greeted her cheerfully as she secretly forced me to stay put.

Bella looked between Emma and I, "Hey Emma. Hey Lexi."

I smiled at her too afraid to use my voice in case it sounded funny. That would be embarrassing!

"So why'd Emma drag you over here?" She asked looking confused.

Emma had been discreet, but not discreet enough for Bella not to notice.

I turned to see my twin gone. "Um, that's a very good question! One I can't answer myself."

Cooper smiled at me.

"Weird." Bella said awkwardly.

"Yeah, kinda like Jasper over here!" Cooper exclaimed while putting Jasper in a head lock and rubbing his head.

Jasper pulled at Coopers arms. "Knock it off you buffoon!"

Emmett chuckled at his brothers display. "You guys are so cute together."

I looked away awkwardly. I guess I wouldn't ever get to have Jasper as a boyfriend but for a different reason...

Edward noticed my reaction, "Not the way you're thinking."

Emmett and Cooper laughed at me.

"Sorry, but that's how Emmett made it sound." I blushed and looked down.

"What are you sorry for?" Jasper looked at me confused.

I looked up to meet his gaze. "I don't know. Emmett and Cooper were laughing at me and I thought I offended you and yeah."

Jasper chuckled at me and even though I should've been embarrassed or offended, I just couldn't be. I made him smile. Better yet, I made him laugh a little. My heart fluttered and Rosalie scoffed as if she could hear it.

I looked at her my smile gone. Emmett reached out and touched my arm. I flinched.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Its kinda funny you and Bella react the same way." He grinned at the findings of his experiment.

I smiled, "I'd try it on some other people too, I'm not a very valid test subject."

Emmett shrugged, "Nah, I'm pleased with the results."

"Well don't be."

"Well. To. Bad."

I giggled at his reaction. I decided I liked Emmett. He was really funny and I could already tell that he was severely playful and childish. Emmett was just like my Emmett.

Alice smiled widely at our display. She was the only one who seemed pleased that Emmett and I were enjoying ourselves. Rosalie on the other hand was less than pleased. In fact, she looked mad. If looks could kill I would've been nothing but bones.

"Uh oh," Emmett said in a child-like voice, "the bell rang we better go inside."

I smiled at him and turned to go inside.

Jessica met me at the door, "Jasper Hale is staring at you. He was totally checking you out!"

I turned my head slightly and met his gaze for a second before he looked away.

Jessica laughed beside me.

All the way to math Jessica bombarded me with questions about what I was doing with the Cullen's before school and what we were talking about. Much to her dismay, I kept my answered vague with little information. By the time class started she'd just about given up.

**JPV**

"I'm going to."

"Are you insane? You know you can't do that!"

"I don't care! Besides Edward did it!"

I hated arguing with Rosalie and Cooper, especially about Lexi.

I wanted to have her come sit by me at lunch but Rosalie and Cooper obviously didn't think it was a good idea.

"If you ask anyone in this family Edward was stupid to do such a thing! Besides its not like he'll actually marry her or change her! Trust me Jasper this is all just an illusion. There's no way you and her will ever be together. You're just blinded because you think she's beautiful, which I don't know why you would I mean she's not nearly as pretty as Irina or Tanya. Why don't you like them?" Rosalie went on her I-hate-Lexi rant.

Sighing I tried to explain my reasoning to my thick headed older sister, "Rosalie, no offense but Irina and Tanya aren't my type. All they do is use men and drink blood. And for your information I think Lexi is the most beautiful thing to walk this earth. And I fully believe that Edward and Bella will be married some day JUST like Lexi and I. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have lunch with my mate."

I left her and Cooper standing in the hallway staring as I walked up to Lexi. The closer I got the more nervous I was. What if she rejected me? I never knew why human males were so nervous about talking to girls but now I knew first hand exactly why they were afraid.

Jessica noticed me first, she instantly tapped Lexi's arm and 'secretly' pointed out my arrival.

"Hello," I greeted them as politely and calmly as I could, "I hope you don't mind if I steal Lexi away from you for a while."

I looked at her hopefully, praying that she didn't say no.

"Sure, that's fine." Jessica found her voice first, he emotions full of curiosity and wonder.

Lexi smiled at her friends before grabbing her things and following me to an empty table. I gestured for her to sit first, a very polite thing to do to a lady. I was going to pull her chair out but I figured it'd be very odd considering very very very few people did that anymore. If my father had seen that I hadn't pulled out her chair he would've whipped me so hard I wouldn't have been able to sit for a week.

"Well this is different..." She stated not knowing what else to say. She was very self-conscious but giddy.

I sighed at her, "Stop worrying, you look amazing."

Her eyes got wide and she blushed. I instantly looked away from the pooling of her sweet smelling blood. My throat and stomach ached.

I could feel her eyes watching me and I attempted to get my act together.

"Sorry." I tried to look at her eyes instead of her face, which was still slightly flushed.

"No, its fine. You don't have to apologize you didn't do anything wrong. I just wasn't expecting that, I mean how did you know..."

I shrugged, "You looked self-conscious. I could see it in your face."

I hated to lie to her, but at the moment it was just so much easier than telling her the truth.

"Lots of people say that."

"Say what?" I asked confused. Had I missed something? God how I wished to be Edward at the moment, then I could just read her mind and not have to ask her questions looking like a dork.

She smiled, "That they can tell how I fell by the look on my face. They say I'm easy to read."

I smiled back at her, "I doubt its as easy as some people say it is."

"Then how'd you figure it out so quick?" She questioned.

"It comes naturally."

Lexi laughed, "Doesn't everything come naturally to you?"

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well you're a Cullen. People around here tell me that Cullen's are good at everything."

I laughed, "Please tell me you don't believe everything you hear! Especially about us. Good at everything, that's the funniest and the nicest thing someone's ever said about us."

"People around here usually have good things to say about you. They're mostly just jealous from what I pick up, but then again reading people doesn't come naturally either." She smirked at me as she said the last sentence. I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like you're quite jealous of my natural talent."

She laughed at my words. I knew I should've been irritated or slightly offended by her laughter but I couldn't be, I was just happy I had made her laugh. She could tell too. Joy and happiness were written all over my face, she didn't need to be an empath to know it either.

The nasally old bell rang and the kids started to pile out of the lunch room. We sat back at the table for a while so Lexi could quickly eat seeing as she was to busy talking to me to eat. Honestly I felt really bad, if she hasn't sat by me she could've been walking to class by now.

"Do you need things from your locker?" I asked her as a thought came to me.

Lexi groaned, "Crap!"

I took it as a yes.

"What number is your locker?"

"Uh, 942 why?" She hurriedly tried to finish eating and grab her stuff.

I picked up her bag, "What's your combination?"

"Why?" She asked looking at me confused.

"I'll go get your books while you finish eating and go to class."

She frowned, "No I'll be fine just go to class."

"Lexi let me help. What's your combination?"

Lexi sighed, "4-26-40, but seriously I'll be okay ju-"

"I got it." I told her taking her back pack and walking away.

"Thank you!" She called as I walked out of the cafeteria.

I found her locker and easily got it open.

"Have fun on your date?" Emmett appeared next to me.

I looked at him and saw everyone but Edward and Alice standing there.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"First off, it wasn't a date and, it was nice thank you very much."

"Are you becoming her slave?" Cooper asked gesturing to me and her locker.

I sighed, "No, we spent the entire lunch hour talking and she didn't get to eat very much so I took her back and got her combination so I can grab her stuff while she finishes her lunch and goes to class so she's not late."

"But what if you're late?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged and closed her locker, "Oh well."

Rosalie scoffed, "Why not tell her to go get her own crap?"

"Trust me she didn't let me go willingly. And besides its my fault that she didn't get to eat so I should do something for her."

Cooper stared at me wide-eyed, "You my brother, are going to be her little puppy dog and you're going to have to follow her every command."

I stood up and looked at them, "Fine. By. Me."

Then I walked away. It seemed like I walked away from a lot of people lately.

Just as I sat down in my seat the bell rang. I told Lexi she would've been late! The only reason I wasn't is because I might've been using a little vampire speed, just a little.

Lexi moved to the empty chair next to me and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks." She said smiling brightly at me.

"No problem."

I wanted to keep talking to her, to keep hearing her sweet voice but she moved back to her spot and started working on extra homework she had. I decided to make it my mission to talk to her during social studies. I needed to hear her voice. It was honey. It made all my problems disappear.

Alice nudged me seeing my future. Her face beamed, even if the family hated my decision I knew any least one person who'd support me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

She looked at me, "When can I meet her?"

"Not yet Alice. Hopefully soon though." I smiled at her. I knew how much she wanted to see and meet Lexi.

Alice's smiled faded and turned slightly threatening, "It better be soon Jasper Hale."

"Trust me Alice, I agree 100%."

The rest of the hour was boring and unproductive. Every once in a while I'd see Lexi staring at me. It made me feel good in a strange way.

I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't want to also. I needed to hear her voice, but I was extremely thirsty. I didn't have any air in my lungs and anything I would breathe in would be full of her scent. It taunted me.

Class ended and I quickly left the room to get some air. Air was definitely my friend right now, unfortunately its purity didn't last long. I quickly walked outside towards the social studies building. There was a lot more air out here and it didn't contaminate as fast. But I needed to get to class soon, so I was forced to leave and return to the trapped air inside the building. It was no where near as fresh and crisp which made it unappealing.

In social studies we watched a movie which was nice. It meant I didn't have to sit and pretend to listen to an annoying human who didn't have the slightest clue of what history and the past was like.

Instead, I got to watch the angel next to me. Yes I know, I called her an angel but I was tired of hiding. I was tired of acting like I didn't love her when I clearly did! I knew she felt the same way, the hard part was getting her to want to date me. Then came the part where I tell her I'm a vampire...that part would suck too.

I continued to watch her throughout the movie, I wondered if she too could feel the electricity in the air around us. I resisted the urge to reach my hand out and play with her hair, which fell over her shoulders as she rest her head on her arms. It looked so soft! I longed for if between my fingers.

Perfect blonde strands, so soft and delicate! I could only imagine the feel. It would feel like heaven, like a soft cloud I wanted to curl up with.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

I looked at her face then my hand, which was touching the hair that fell down her back. I must've absentmindedly been touching her hair as I thought about how it would've felt.

"I was messed up in the back," I quickly lied, "I was just fixing it."

She nodded, "Oh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I turned back to the movie about something. Honestly, I had no clue what the movie was about or what it was called.

I decided to use this as an opportunity to talk to her. "What's this movie called?"

"The History of America." She said looking at me and smiling.

"Thanks."

All to soon the lights were turned on and the projector off. Lexi stood up and grabbed her bag. I stood and stretched.

"So what was the main point of the movie? I honestly have no clue what happened." I asked her.

"Too busy fixing my hair?" She teased.

I laughed, embarrassed, "Um, kinda."

"It was just talking about the American Revolution. It was shut off right in the middle of that."

"Ahh, I see. Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." Lexi smiled.

It was silent for a few moments before Lexi blurted out "Awkward silence."

I laughed.

"Sorry it's what I do."

I laughed some more, "It's alright. Hey, are you excited for gym?"

Lexi groaned, "NO! We start basketball! I hate basketball and I'm no good either."

"You'll do great." I reassured her.

She rolled her eyes, "You've never seen me play basketball before."

"Try watching Emmett play basketball. He just mows everyone over."

"Still better than I can do!"

I nodded, "Yeah you're kinda short to be mowing people over."

"Hey dude, don't judge by size. I could mow you over if I wanted too."

"No you couldn't."

She flexed her arm and a little bump formed, "Oh yes I could."

"That's impressive, but no you couldn't. I'm stronger."

Lexi walked over and tried to push me out of her way.

I laughed, "Just think I could stand here all day and you would never be able to get out of the room unless you went around me."

"I'm not even trying yet." She lied.

"Then try."

"Fine I will." She took a few steps back then forcefully tried to shove me out of her way.

I didn't move an inch.

After a few more minutes she gave up. "Fine. I might not be able to mow you over, but I can push other people over!"

I laughed, "Uh huh, suree."

"I will I'll show you!"

Just then the bell rang and we walked to gym class.

Mr. Randle took roll and then let us free shoot for a little. Lexi 'accidentally' hit me with a basketball. Accidentally.

"Hey watch where you put that thing!" I nudged her.

"I told you they shouldn't let me play!"

I laughed at her and then got hit with another basketball. Emmett looked at me in fear.

"That was meant to be thrown at Cooper!" He yelled.

I looked at Cooper who was crouched while laughing his head off.

Lexi rubbed my arm, "Its not your day is it?"

I shook my head. "Apparently not."

My answer was short. It had to be, I was much to focused on the movement she was creating. My arm, for the first time in years, felt warm. Electricity shot up and down my arm. I was mesmerized. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

All to quickly, she had to remove it and begin playing basketball. We split up into groups of three. Naturally Emmett, Cooper and I were on a team. Bella, Lexi, and Mike were also on a team. I felt bad for Lexi. I wished she could be on my team instead of Mike's. I knew she didn't really like Mike that well.

We got pared up to play three guys first. We aren't the most social creatures at school, so naturally they were uneasy playing us. Emmett, who never backs down from a challenge, got really aggressive which didn't help their uneasiness.

We ended up winning, which wasn't very surprising really. Lexi's team lost however, which was bad news for them, good news for us. Well, good news for me really. It meant we got to play them.

"Alright guys, Cooper you get Bella, I got Mike. Let's do this!" Emmett went over our 'tactics'.

Mike started off with the ball and Emmett was on him like white on rice. I guarded Lexi trying to get close to her, but not too close. Emmett got the ball outta Mike's hands and passed it to Cooper who shot but missed. I rebounded and got us a point. We got back to our original positions, Mike glaring at Emmett the whole time. Lexi gave me a high five.

"Lexi, he's not on our team." Mike semi glared at her.

She frowned at him, "It's called good sportsmanship Mike. Try it sometime."

Cooper and Emmett snickered at her comment. I on the other hand tried to maintain some self control so Mike didn't consider strangling me. He looked at me waiting for me to start laughing, but instead I just shrugged and took my spot by Lexi.

Lexi looked at Mike and they nodded at each other. I immediately looked at Cooper and slightly nodded my head at Lexi and Mike telling him to be careful of him and her. Mike took the ball to the left while Lexi ran to the right. Cooper and Emmett were trying to run down Mike while I focused on Lexi. Little did we know that left Bella wide open. Mike passed to Lexi who instantly went to Bella. You could tell they were both praying Bella's clumsiness wasn't with her right now. Unfortunately for us it wasn't. Bella turned after catching the ball and scored.

Emmett looked shocked, "How'd you teach her to do that?"

We all laughed while Bella tried to hit Emmett.

"Come get me! Come get me little girl!" Emmett teased while he moved back and forth avoiding Bella's playful hits.

I snuck up behind Emmett and grabbed his arms locking them. Bella saw her opportunity and hit him a few times.

"Jasper you cheater!" Emmett whined when I let him go.

"Yeah Jasper you cheater! How dare you let Bella hit him for teasing her." Lexi scolded.

Cooper rolled his eyes at our banter. Mike wasn't all that impressed either. Oh well.

After the game (which we won) Mr. Randle had us split up by grade levels meaning I was separate from Cooper and Emmett. He then told us to make groups of six with a minimum of two seniors and two juniors. I looked at Emmett and Cooper and nodded. I saw people starting to go for Lexi so I quickly went up behind her and took over away.

"You're on our team." I told her going towards Emmett and Cooper.

She looked startled, "Okay."

"Lexi!" Bella and Angela walked up to us.

"Hey! Um, wanna join our team?" Lexi asked looking between me and my brothers.

"Hey! We have six!" Cooper announced. Emmett shook his head.

Cooper looked confused, "Yes we do."

"Cooper, he was shaking his head because you're stupid not because we don't have six." I explained.

"Oh." Cooper nodded.

Lexi smiled at us. "You guys are freaks."

"Thanks." Emmett gave her a high-five. I glared at him.

Mr. Randle came over and took down our names. He explained that this was going to be our teams for the rest of the unit and let us head back to the locker rooms.

**LPV**

I stood in front of the mirror fixing my hair back into the bun that it was in before gym. I knew I didn't have a whole lot of time left so I tried to be as quick as I could without messing it up. It wasn't as easy as it sounds, especially since there's not a lot of mirrors in the girls locker rooms and the very few ones we had were taken so I couldn't really see if it looked okay or not and I'd always imagine something sticking up so I'd take it out and start over again. Finally someone moved so I was able to see what I was doing. I quickly threw it up and finished just as the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and followed Bella out of the locker rooms. We waited on the side of the hallway for Jasper, Emmett, and Cooper.

"Hey losers!" Emmett greeted us.

"Losers? We're on your team." I told him.

"You weren't on my team when you lost. If you'd been on my team you would've won and I would've called you winners." Emmett grinned.

Jasper smacked him on the back of the head. "It's rude to call people losers."

"Thank you Jasper." I smiled at him then stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

Emmett looked offended, "Its rude to stick your tongue out at people! Tell her Jasper!"

"No thanks." Jasper looked at him and smiled innocently.

"Later losers!" Cooper waved goodbye as he walked into his classroom. Emmett walked with us a little farther down the hallway before going into his room as well.

Bella, Jasper and I however had to walk all the way to the science building. It wasn't terribly far, just two buildings down, but it was still farther than Cooper and Emmett had to walk. That's okay though, it meant I got to spend more time with Jasper. That made me happy. Jasper made me happy.

We took our seats as Edward routinely asked how gym was. Bella and I glumly told of our basketball troubles while Jasper sat next to me laughing and gloating about how he won. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother and sympathized Bella and I. It made me like Edward just a little more.

Mr. Trenton gave us pages to read with our table partner and gave us fill out to go with it, SCORE! I was excited to work with Jasper. I was excited to do anything with Jasper.

God there was totally something wrong with me. I was obsessed with this guy! I couldn't stop thinking about him! Which was very very wrong! I knew I had absolutely no chance with him so why was I wasting my time trying to get him to like me? Oh wait I know! Because I'm a hopeless lovestruck teenager! Yay me!

We decided to fill in the sheet as we went along which was the obvious choice. Why read then go back and fill in the answers? Jasper and I were one of the first groups to be done. Then we got the rest of the hour to do other work or talk quietly. We chose talk quietly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jasper looked at me intensely.

I was a bit nervous, "Um sure."

"What do the numbers on your arm mean?"

I froze. CRAP! I looked at my left arm and noticed that I'd forgotten to put my sweatshirt back on so they didn't show. My hand moved to the numbers inked permanently on my arm.

"Um...they...well.." I stuttered trying to figure out how to tell him what they meant without giving up too much information.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering. They look important."

I sighed they were important. They were my identity.

He looked at me patiently, waiting to see if I would tell him what they meant. I looked into his eyes. I could see there wasn't any real reason he wanted to know. He didn't know what they were from so he asked. No harm in that right?

_Wrong!_ The voice I'd grown so used to spoke to me. I hadn't heard the voice in forever but I was always aware of its presence. I wasn't allowed to tell him. I couldn't tell him the real reason. This reminded me of another reason we couldn't be together.

"They don't mean much. Just kinda for fun." I quickly told him looking away.

He knew I was lying but got the hint that I didn't want to tell him the real reason. It was too dangerous.

We made small talk but after his question things were very awkward. Any answers I gave him, even to simple questions like whats your favorite color, were guarded and cautious. The bell rang and we continued our 100 questions we had going on back and forth.

Finally he stopped, he pulled me to the side of the hallway and took my hands. "Lexi, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I won't ever pressure you to do anything or say anything you don't want to. I want you to be comfortable with me."

I felt terrible, here he was just trying to get to know me and I was treating him like an untouchable freak that I didn't want to talk to.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've never been asked about it and I'm not supposed to say anything an-"

"Lexi," He cut me off, "you don't owe me an explanation. It's fine."

"Thank you." I whispered looking him in the eyes so he knew I truly meant it.

"You're welcome." He gave my hands a squeeze and turned to keep walking.

My heart fluttered as we walked down the hallway, every step we took, every word, every look made me fall more in love. I knew it was wrong. I knew it wasn't good for him, but I couldn't help it.

I tried to shake my thoughts and focus on what he was talking about, but I always got caught up in those pools of sweet butterscotch. They were sweet with a dangerous tint to them. It made me curious about what was the reason behind the danger. It made me wonder why it was there. He seemed like a nice guy, how could he be dangerous?

"Hey," He said after a few moments of silence. "what are you doing this weekend?"

My heart started to race, "Um, nothing I don't think. Why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

I felt my face heat up. He wanted to know what I was doing. He _wanted_ to know.

We got down to the library as the bell rang. Emmett of course was waiting for us.

"There you two are! Geez I thought you left me here alone!" Emmett smiled at us obviously not wanting to have to do all the work.

"Like you two did earlier this week?" I looked at Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper looked at Emmett, "We didn't leave you here alone."

"Yes you did. Edward said you had appointments or something." I fake glared at them.

Emmett nodded in understanding, "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"So," Emmett said seductively, "why were you two almost late?"

Jasper smacked Emmett on the arm.

"OW! What I just asked!"

"You didn't have to be a pervert about it!" Jasper told him.

"I wasn't! Lexi was I being a pervert about it?" Emmett looked at me.

I looked between him and Jasper, both of them telling me what I should say.

"Well, kinda yeah." I nodded slightly.

Jasper cheered. "Ha! Told you so!"

Emmett slumped down in defeat and glared at me.

Jasper went to take his backpack in the back room, still doing his happy dance.

"You're dead." Emmett whispered menacingly to me.

As soon as Jasper came back I tattled on Emmett, "Emmett said he was gunna kill me."

Jasper once again smacked Emmett, except harder this time.

"That's right Jazz man, defend your girlfriend." Emmett mocked him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jasper glared at him.

My heart sunk, but I tried not to let it bother me. After all he was just telling the truth.

"You wish she was." Emmett pointed out.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "No, I don't trust me. I don't want her to be my girlfriend."

Now I would allow myself to be sad. I tried my best not to show it.

"Nice so you're saying you wouldn't want that girl as your girlfriend? Ever?"

"Yes. That's what I just said." Jasper rolled his eyes again.

"That's rude! You probably hurt her feelings!" Emmett scolded.

I looked between them both, not really sure what to do.

"Lexi," Emmett looked at me, "did Jasper hurt your feelings?"

He sounded like he was talking to a five year old.

"No." I shook my head.

"LIAR!" Emmett shouted and pointed his finger at me.

I jumped back in surprise.

Jasper smacked Emmett for what seemed like the one hundredth time today. "Look who's hurting her now!"

Emmett shrugged. "Oops."

I smiled at him. Jasper looked in my eyes and I quickly looked away. I walked into the back room and started working on homework hoping to get my mind off of what happened.

**JPV **

I watched her go. I frowned.

"You do realize you did hurt her right?" Emmett asked in a quieter voice so she wouldn't over hear us.

I nodded glumly. "I just wish she understood."

"But you can't tell her." Emmett looked at me in understanding. He knew exactly how I felt. He felt the same way after he became a vampire. He wanted to tell Lexi he was okay and that he was alive but he couldn't. It would give us away.

"I hate this. I hate being what I am. Why couldn't I just have died like I was supposed to?"

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know man. I wish I could help, but I can't do anything more than you can."

"Which is nothing."

"Maybe you could do like Edward did? You love her don't you?" Emmett looked at me trying to figure out if I liked her or not.

I nodded, "I do, but you know the family wouldn't agree with that. One is enough."

"You got the pull though don't you?" Emmett asked.

I nodded again. The 'pull' he was talking about was the mating pull. It was similar to the imprinting the wolves do. I hated to compare something of ours to something of there's but its the closest thing to it. Whenever you find your mate, you're hooked. They are suddenly your whole world. Every time you're apart your chest aches right where your beating heart used to be. You also get very very possessive over your mate. Carlisle said that some people get so crazed that they wont even let other people look at their mate. I wasn't that crazy but every time one of my siblings touched her I would go a little insane. Like when Emmett touched her earlier, anger instantly filled me. I felt the need to rip their arms off. The only way to stop the mating pull is to make your mark on them. To do that your mate has to be a vampire. Then you have to bite your mate on the neck to show that they are yours. Every vampires bite is different so no one can get confused or say anything about them not being 'your' mate.

"So then they can't stop you. If she's your mate what are they gunna say?" Emmett looked at me.

I sighed, "I don't know Emmett. We both know that some people won't impressed."

"Cooper, Rosalie, and Edward," He frowned, "don't worry about Rose, her I can handle. But there's nothing I can do about Cooper and Edward."

"Cooper might not be a problem, you saw how he was with her in gym." I pointed out.

Emmett nodded, "Very true. Even still, if he isn't we can't do anything about it."

"I know." I replied glumly. This whole mating thing between me and Lexi wasn't quite working out.

Emmett put his huge hand on my shoulder, "It'll work out dude. Don't worry."

We sat around for the rest of the day until the bell rang. Lexi and I didn't talk much. It upset and worried me.

"Lexi." I called for her before she turned down the hallway to go to her locker.

She turned around, "What?"

I walked toward her and stopped when I was right in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said. It isn't true okay? You have to believe me."

She looked at me confused, "If you didn't mean it then why'd you say it?"

"Look I'm not supposed to like you. I'm to supposed to be talking to you and touching you okay? It's not safe. My siblings have kept quiet about me talking to you but anything more and I'll be in trouble."

"So you're not allowed to date? That's why you rejected all those girls" She smiled understanding.

"No, I can date."

She was confused again. "What do you mean then?"

"It's not safe to be with me. It's not safe to be around me. I'm no good for you."

Lexi frowned, "Why?"

I sighed, "Lex, I-I can't tell you. It's like the numbers on your arm, you can't tell me about those and I can't tell you about why I can't be with you. I'd love to be with you. I really would you have to believe me when I say that but I can't. Please understand."

She nodded, "I understand."

"Thank you, if it were safe for you I'd definitely go out with you. But it's just not safe."

"If I told you about the numbers would you tell me?" She asked hopefully.

I shook my head, "I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Lex nodded, "It's okay I understand."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She turned to leave but I caught her arm and spun her towards me.

Then I kissed her on the forehead. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Please don't tell anyone about why I can't date."

Lexi nodded breathlessly.

"Thank you." I smiled gave one forehead one last kiss before I turned and walked away.

My siblings were waiting in the car. Rosalie and Edward looked mad while Alice and Emmett looked thrilled. Cooper was neutral not really caring.

"You kissed her!?" Rosalie screeched as soon as I shut the door.

Yupp sitting next to her in the back was a bad idea. Not that I could help it, it was Cooper's turn up front and Alice had to sit in the middle because she was the smallest.

I shrugged, "On the forehead."

Emmett reached over Rosalie and gave me a high five which ultimately landed him with a elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend.

"So now are you two a thing?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, "No. I told her I couldn't go out with her."

Emmett slumped in defeat. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Edward spoke up.

"So you and Bella are a couple." Emmett argued.

Edward frowned at him in the rear view mirror, "Yes, but it's dangerous."

"So then why do you do it?"

"Because I'm a selfish creature and I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"So then why does Jasper need your approval if you don't need his?" Emmett challenged. I loved how he was arguing for me.

Edward struggled to find an answer. "Because...look it doesn't matter okay! I'm much more controlled than Jasper is so I'm less likely to end up killing her."

Emmett frowned, "But Jasper kissed Lexi and she was okay. You haven't even kissed Bella yet."

"Get out Emmett." Edward snapped as he parked in the garage.

Emmett got out and followed Edward inside still nagging him about why I can't date Lex.

Alice stopped me before I went inside.

"That was sweet Jasper. It would've been sweeter if you said yes."

I nodded, "I know."

I opened the door for her and shut the garage door on my way inside the house.

My siblings were arguing about Lexi and I. Still.

"Why not!" Emmett yelled at Edward.

"Because it's not safe for her Emmett." Edward was struggling to keep his cool.

"Why do you care?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Because, Jasper is the only one who listens to me! You all think I'm stupid and my opinion doesn't matter but Jasper listens and understands! He was the one to make sure I was alright and happy when I was a newborn! I'm just trying to do the same and make sure he's happy!" Emmett defended us.

I smiled at Emmett's words at least one person liked me.

"Thanks." I clapped Emmett on the shoulder.

"I feel you dude." He nodded at me as I sat down on the middle couch we had in the living room.

"Oh whatever. The only reason Jasper stayed with you was because he didn't want us to get hurt if you went insane when you first woke up, not because he liked you." Edward glared at us.

"Hey! Shut up! That was before I met the kid. I didn't even know him when that was decided." I yelled at Edward.

"Why are we arguing?" Carlisle asked coming down the stairs. He was dressed in his work clothes. I figured he had to work the night shift.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "Jasper kissed a human."

I glared at her.

Carlisle looked at me confused. "Um, okay? Why?"

"She's his mate!" Emmett spoke up.

"Did I ask you?" Carlisle snapped at Emmett. He looked at me.

"She is my mate," I repeated. "but I told her that it wasn't safe to be with me. I figured as long as I was leaving my mate I might as well kiss her first. Besides, it wasn't even on the lips. I kissed her on the forehead."

"You do realize that the mating pull _will_ get the best of you correct?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged, "Probably."

"Look, I don't think it's very wise to bring a whole bunch of humans into our world. But I also don't think it's very safe to try and stay away from your mate. Like I said before, I've seen people kill others because of their mate. I don't want to get any calls saying that you murdered someone because he touched your mate. We need to be smart about this. I have to get to work right now, but we'll talk about this once I get home and figure out what we're going to do. Until then don't break anything or kill anyone. Your mother is out hunting right now and will be back later." He grabbed his keys and waved to us before heading out to the garage.

**LPV**

"Throw it!" I yelled to Emma who was holding a football.

We were playing football in the house. Stupid? Yes. Fun? Yes.

I was jumping up and down waving my arms like a freak. I had been pretty upset when I came home from school so my sisters figured we'd do something fun to cheer me up. Football in the house was fun. We'd been playing for hours now. Mary wasn't supposed to be home until eight and it was only about six thirty now so we still had time.

Emma chucked the ball to me, I had to run backwards to get it. But I forgot about the stairs that were behind me and I fell down them. Naturally. I also hit my head on the railing on the way down, which of course took out a big chunk of skin.

"LEXI!" Emma yelled running to me.

"Call an ambulance!" Sara yelled to Carli and Ashley.

I opened my eyes, "Ambulance? Is it that bad?"

"Shh. Stay down, you're going to be okay just relax okay!" Emma sounded panicked even though she was trying not to show it.

I turned my head and saw a puddle of blood.

"OH MY GOD!" I started to freak out.

"Restrain her!" Sara yelled to my sisters.

Carli yelled from upstairs, "I'm on the phone with the police!"

"Not you!" Emma yelled at Carli.

"STOP YELLING!" Ashley screamed.

My head felt swimmy. Really swimmy. I thought I was going to pass out. My sisters had me pinned to the floor.

"Guys." I tried to tell them but I couldn't I was too tired. I couldn't think of the words.

"Shhh. Just relax Lexi." Emma soothed me.

"Carli get a towel!" Sara called to her.

I shut my eyes as I felt Sara put a towel on my head right on the corner of my face on the left.

"Ow." I whined in my daze.

"Mary's gunna be mad." Carli whispered.

"No duh captain obvious." Ashley snapped.

The EMT's came in and put me on a stretcher. One stayed in the back with me and tried to control the bleeding from my head.

We rushed to the hospital. People were yelling and shouting for things. They brought me to a room and kept trying to keep the blood from gushing out of my head. After five more minutes they got it to stop and they wrapped it up for me until the doctor could come in and stitch it up.

I laid my head back and shut my eyes waiting for the doctor to come in.

Three quick knocks on the door told me they were here.

"Ms. Olson." A very familiar voice spoke my name.

I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle. I instantly grinned.

"Hey Carlisle!" I gave him a hug.

"Do I want to know how you hurt yourself this time?" He asked with a smile.

"I was really sad when I got home so my sisters tried to cheer me up by playing football in the house."

Carlisle stared at me as he put on his gloves, "Football in the house? Really?"

I nodded. "Hey it cheered me up."

"Crappy day?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He asked carefully unwrapping the bandages the nurse had put on.

"Guy stuff." I shrugged.

Carlisle looked at me, "What kinda guy stuff?"

Carlisle was like a father to me. He was always willing to listen. Carlisle's kids had to be the luckiest kids in the world.

"I like this guy. His name's Jasper. He told me he couldn't go out with me because it wasn't safe or something."

His eyes were wide and he froze completely.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jasper. Jasper Hale?" He asked quickly.

I nodded, "Yeah why?"

Carlisle chuckled still shocked about something.

"What?" I demanded.

"Jasper is my son. Him and his siblings were arguing about you and him dating before I left for work." He continued to laugh to himself.

It was my turn to be wide eyed, "Jasper's your son." It wasn't a question.

Carlisle nodded as he finished undoing the bandages.

"Of course! Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. DUH! Why didn't I put it together earlier! I thought your kids were older than me?" I smiled.

Carlisle shook his head. "They are, Emmett's eighteen along with Rosalie and Cooper. And Jasper and Edward are both seventeen. The only one who's your age is Alice."

"But they aren't yours." I stated.

"No. Rosalie, Cooper, and Jasper are my sister's children. When she passed away my wife and I took them in. Their father had died earlier that year. Edward is my wife's nephew, his parents both died when he was young as well. Alice and Emmett we just plain adopted, my wife didn't think four kids was enough," Carlisle chuckled at the last part. "it's okay. They're well behaved for the most part. Emmett's a bit wild and Cooper can be pretty crazy too, but the rest of them are pretty calm."

"Yeah, Emmett is something else." I agreed.

"Do you have them in any of your classes?"

"I have Alice in my 1st and 6th hour, Cooper in my 2nd, Edward in my 3rd and 8th hour, Emmett in my 7th and 9th hour, and Jasper in my 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th hour."

"No classes with Rosalie?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"That might be good for you." Carlisle laughed.

"Why?"

"From what I hear you're not Rosalie's biggest fan."

I shrugged, "I know. I don't even talk to her. Why does she hate me?"

Carlisle sighed and got out the stitching equipment, "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like the idea of you and Jasper dating."

"But why? Jasper said he couldn't tell me, but you can right?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I would, but I need to speak with my family about what's going on first. Personally, I feel you're in too deep with my son for us not to tell you. But obviously Rosalie and Edward and Cooper have other feelings. My wife didn't know what had even happened when I left but I'm sure my kids have filled her in by now. I didn't even know what was going on until they came home arguing about it."

I nodded, "I suppose that's fair."

He smiled at me, "If it goes in you and Jasper's favor you're certainly going to be one wild little thing aren't you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hopefully you'll see. If not, don't worry about it. It's nothing important if you and Jasper don't work out."

I sighed, "I hope we do."

Carlisle smiled and squeezed my hand. "For yours and Jasper's sake, I hope so too."

"Thanks." I stood up and gave him a hug.

He ruffled my hair, "Anytime. You're allowed to go now but no more football in the house."

I dramatically sighed, "Fine."

He laughed and followed me out of the room and into the waiting room.

"Carlisle!" My sisters yelled to him as the ran to give him a hug.

"Holy crap you're all here!" He looked at them and laughed.

"Of course! We had to be sure she was okay!" Carli smiled.

Carlisle looked at us all in amazement, "My god you've all grown. But you're missing one, where's MaKayla?"

We all looked at Carli. Her face was sad and she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Good God what happened?" Carlisle was worried.

"We were in a car accident. We were fine, but MaKayla wasn't so lucky." I explained sadly.

Carlisle's face fell, "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Carlisle hugged all of us.

"It's okay. She's with mom and dad now." Carli smiled slightly.

"You certainly have a positive way of looking at it." He smiled at her.

"Well, I've had about two years to get used to the fact that she's gone..." Carli trailed off.

Carlisle nodded, "I understand, I'm so sorry. I never heard anything about it until now."

"Not your fault. We didn't really make it public." Ashley shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to." Carlisle frowned, he never enjoyed the media.

**Carlisle's PV**

"What time is it?" Sara asked. You could tell she was worried about something.

I checked my watch, "7:26."

Each of the girls' eyes got wide.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mary's gunna be mad if she comes home and sees the blood." Emma whispered.

"Unless you've already told her..." Ashley looked at me.

I shook my head. "I knew once I heard you girls were coming in that you probably had done something stupid that Mary wouldn't have approved of. You'll be good as long as you clean up in time."

The girls' smiled.

"Thanks Carlisle." Lexi hugged me again.

"Like I said, anytime. It's what I'm here for." I told them as they each gave me one more hug.

"Ms. Olson." I called to Lexi before she left.

Lexi turned around and walked towards me a little more.

"I hope to see you again. But if I don't, you take good care of them sisters of yours." I smiled at her.

She looked at me and hugged me. "I will. I promise."

I sighed as I watched her leave. I worried about them. Mary was not the mother they needed. I hated to let them leave and go home to her, but what choice did I have? I couldn't take all of them with me and it wasn't fair to break them up. Not yet. Obviously when they got older they'd split but it wasn't right to split them yet.

_The times not right Carlisle._ I looked around. I knew that voice. But who was it? I looked at everyone around me. None of the names fit the voice. God I was going insane. I guess minds start to deteriorate after 350 years of vampire-ism. I laughed at myself. Yeah that's it Carlisle.

The night was horribly slow. I never heard the voice again either. Maybe I was being haunted. But by who? Maybe it was my mother. It was a woman's voice after all. But what would she have to do the the Olson girls? I shook my head, it wasn't my mother, but it was someone's mother. It was theirs.

I didn't get home until almost three in the morning. Surely my kids wouldn't still be awake. They should all be asleep. Should. But no, when I got home they were awake. Of course they were.

_Hello Edward._ I greeted my son just like I've always done for the past 100 something years.

"Hey Carlisle." Edward said once I walked into the living room. I looked at my family. Edward was playing the piano, Jasper, Emmett, and Cooper were playing some video game, Rosalie and Alice were on the computer shopping, and Esme was sitting on the couch reading.

"Why are you still up?" I asked my kids.

"We were waiting for you so we could talk about Jasper and Lexi." Emmett explained never taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Hello dear." Esme stood and greeted me. I kissed her and gave her a hug. Another thing I've done for the past 100 something years.

"The kids filled you in on the situation correct?" It didn't do any good to talk about it if we all didn't know what was going on.

"Yes, they were arguing about it when I came home." She leaned her head against my chest.

I sighed, "I told them not to argue."

"You didn't really think they'd listen did you?"

I shrugged, "I can hope can't I?"

She laughed at me and shook her head. "Oh Carlisle. What are we going to do with them?"

"I say we sell them and try to make a little money off of them."

"Carlisle we'll get five bucks for three minutes before they come back and demand their money back." I chuckled.

"Only for Emmett, Cooper and Rosalie."

"And Edward because they'll freak out once Edward starts to read their mind and respond to their thoughts." She smiled.

"And Alice when she freezes and tells them what to do because something will happen."

"I guess the only one that we'll get any money outta is Jasper."

"WHOO HOO," Jasper cheered jumping up, "I'm worth money and the rest of you aren't!"

"Dude, " Emmett laughed at him, "it's only five bucks."

Jasper sat back down. "Oh. I didn't hear that part. I only heard them say I was the only one they could get any money outta because the rest of you are freaks."

"Jealous." Edward muttered.

"You wish loser." Jasper muttered back.

I decided to stop them now before they got too outta hand. "Boys that's enough."

"He started it." Edward complained.

"Maybe he's worth more than five dollars." I told Esme.

"Why's that dear?"

"Because he actually listens."

Jasper flipped off Edward and Emmett, "See I AM worth more than five bucks!"

"After we cut off your middle fingers." I told him.

Jasper quickly stopped and sat back down.

"Shall we talk?" I asked them after a few moments of listening to the boys' video game.

"What's there to talk about. We've already discussed this." Rosalie looked at me.

Esme and I sat down on the right couch in the living room. "Okay so then what'd you come up with?"

"I can't see her." Jasper said.

"What does she think about that?" Esme asked.

Jasper shrugged, "She said she understood."

"I think it hurts her more than she let on to you. I saw her at the hospital tonight."

Jasper's eyes got wide. "What?"

"She came into the hospital tonight. Ambulance dropped her off." I told him.

Jasper jumped up, "Is she okay! HOLY CRAP! How is she what was wrong with her?"

"Jasper. Jasper! Calm down," I instructed him. He took a few deep breaths and sat down anxiously, "She's fine now. Her and sisters where playing football in the house and she ran to get the ball and she fell down the stairs and cut her head open on the railing. I stitched her up, she's perfectly fine. But she was talking about you. She was pretty upset after school, thats why they played football to cheer Lexi up. She doesn't know it yet but this mating pull thing effects her just as much as it does you."

Jasper sighed, "My God it's all my fault."

"That's the only thing you got outta what I said isn't it?" I asked him.

"No," He shook her head, "but I don't what to do. I can't go out with her?"

"Why not?" Emmett spoke for the first time.

Jasper turned to his brother, "Because its not good to have so many humans in on the secret. And what if I hurt her?"

"Jasper for God's sake she's your mate? You really think you could kill her?" Cooper asked.

"I almost killed Bella the first day I met her. I still have trouble with controlling myself." Edward said.

"Look boys, the control problem is always going to be there. We're vampires we're designed to kill humans. The blood lust will always be there. The question is can Jasper control himself. If he control himself then we're fine. It'll take some getting used to, I get uncomfortable around her because her blood smells so good and I'm over three hundred fifty years old. Otherwise, I don't any problem with Jasper being with his mate."

Edward shook her head, "But if he does slip."

"How about we worry about that if it happens." Esme suggested.

"Either way, I think the mating pull would be too strong for them to resist. It's very hard to resist your mate, though I'm not quite sure why someone would want to resist their mate..." Alice gave her opinion.

"So I can tell Lexi our secret?" Jasper asked.

"If you're going to date her you're going to have to." Cooper said.

Rosalie frowned, "I don't think it's a good idea to have so many humans in on this."

"She's his mate babe. If I was a vampire and you were a human you'd want me to tell you I was a vampire right?" Emmett tried to get her to see it our way.

"If I was human, I wouldn't be hanging out with vampires." She spat.

Emmett sighed, "You'd leave me because I was a vampire?"

"I don't want to be a vampire." She said quietly. "I'm sorry, I love you but I don't want to be this. Lexi might not even want to be this."

"You don't know until you ask." Esme said.

"And you can't ask until you tell." Alice added.

Rosalie sighed and got up, "Whatever. Do whatever you want. I'm going hunting."

"I'll come too." Emmett got up too.

"Alone." She looked at him and walked out.

Jasper frowned, "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Jasper," Alice stressed, "this is your mate! You can't just turn your back on her!"

"I know." Jasper admitted.

"Then it's settled! You will tell Lexi and bring her to us and introduce her and all that fun stuff if you so please." I stood up and walked toward the stairs, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep. I've worked two shifts today and I'm tired."

_Very good. Very good._

Yep I'm insane.

**LPV (Warning: Skip this LPV if abuse is offensive to you and you don't wish to read about it! Please move on to the JPV after this if you don't wish to read!)**

We got home and cleaned up as fast as we could before Mary came home luckily for us Mary was about twenty minutes late so we were able to get everything done thoroughly. I put hair down and parted it differently so she wouldn't see the stitches. The nurse said I would have to come back in about two to three weeks to get them taken out. So for now I had to part my hair around Mary and pray she didn't notice. I also had to pray that the doctor bill would come on one of those days where Mary felt nice enough to go get the mail, that'd suck too because 1, she'd mad because we were playing football inside and two 2, she'd be mad because we didn't tell her we had to go to the hospital to get me fixed up.

When she got home she was drunk (no surprise there) and she had a guy with her.

"What are you doing at home?" She yelled at us.

"Um, we live here?" Ashley told her.

Mary smacked her across the face.

"Did I tell you to answer?" She yelled.

"No ma'am." Ashley kept her head down and only peeked up at Mary.

Mary smirked, "That's what I thought. Now go! Get to bed all of you and if you come out I'll beat you!"

We all ran, literally ran, to our rooms. No one wanted to be anywhere near this insane woman. Well, except the guy she was with.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my iPod. I put in my ear buds and hit shuffle. I didn't care what played, but I needed something to play. I turned off my light so Mary would think I was asleep. Around 9 o' clock I heard someone knock on my door. I quickly got under the covers and shut my eyes in case it was Mary. When I was ten and Mary first became my 'mom' I learned very quick that if you were awake when she knocked on the door after she told you to go to bed, bad things happen.

The person entered my room and shook me.

"Wake up Lexi!" Mary said shaking me.

"Mary?" I said as if I'd just woke up.

"Get up." She commanded me.

I reluctantly got up. I was terrified of what she'd do.

She glared at me, "Get downstairs."

I went downstairs with her following me the whole time. By the time we got downstairs I was practically shaking.

"Sit." She pointed to the couch. I obediently obeyed her and sat.

She went back upstairs and came back with Ashley, Sara and Carli.

Carli looked horrified. She'd seen something bad.

My sisters came to sit by me.

"Where's Emma?" I asked quietly.

Mary smacked me across the face. "Did I tell you to speak?"

"No ma'am." I said quietly trying to fight the pain.

"Emma's upstairs with Lenny."

My eyes widened at the thought of what was happening. I prayed to God my thoughts were wrong.

Sara looked at me in horror. I turned to Carli and looked in her eyes. Carli looked at me and nodded softly.

"You can't let him do that!" I jumped up.

Mary hit me again across the face, "I SAID SIT DOWN!"

"NO! You can't let him do that to her!" I screamed.

Mary grabbed my face and squeezed my jaw, "You'll do what I say! You will respect me."

"Only after you start respecting my sisters!" I glared at her.

She took a pot we had on the end table next to the couch and threw it at me. It hit my right arm but I didn't dare show her weakness. Weakness fueled her hate.

Emma came downstairs being dragged by Lenny. Tears streamed down her face. I wanted to go and hug her and comfort her but I couldn't. Mary had me by the arms. Mary shoved me to the ground and took Lenny by the hand. Then she walked out the front door without a word.

Instantly I ran to Emma. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let it happen!" I repeated the same thing over and over again as we sat there and cried.

"Not to him," She whispered to me, "it shouldn't have been to him." She cried.

"Shh. I know baby. I know. It'll be okay." I whispered. My other sisters gathered around us and hugged us.

Carli gasped, "Lexi you're bleeding again!"

I looked at my right arm where Mary had threw the pot at me. There was blood running down my arm.

We all stood up still codling each other. "We should go to bed. Lock your doors in case she comes back." I told them.

I went into the bathroom and got a Kleenex to wipe my blood off. I applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Once it'd stopped I went into my room, shut and locked the door. I turned around and Emma was in my bed facing the wall.

I quickly changed and got in bed with her. I could definitely understand her fear of sleeping alone tonight. She tapped me on the shoulder, "Lexi?"

"Yeah Em?"

"It wasn't your fault."

Tears welled in my eyes, "It wasn't yours either."

I took her hand.

"We'll make it through this. We've made it six years with this witch. All we need is two more." Emma encouraged.

I felt terrible. She got raped and she was the one comforting me.

"Not even Em. We graduate this year. After graduation we can go off to college right away. We'll never have to see her again. We'll get a dorm and we won't have to come home for breaks or anything!"

"Lexi."

"Yeah Emma?"

"I can't wait until that day comes."

I sighed, "Me either Emma. Me either."

**JPV (stop here if you skipped the LPV)**

I couldn't wait to see Lexi! I couldn't contain my excitement! I could talk to her and we could date!

"Come on dudes!" I yelled up the stairs at my siblings.

Edward leaned against the back of the couch with me as we waited for the slow pokes.

"Its about time!" I told my siblings as they filed downstairs.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good." Alice smiled and walked out the door.

Emmett opened the garage door, "We're taking the Volvo. Right?"

Edward nodded and got in the drivers seat. He didn't trust anyone else to drive his car.

As soon as we pulled in the parking lot I looked around for Lexi.

She was over by her sisters standing by their car.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked at me for a second and gave me a quick, "Hey Jasper."

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Nothing." The one with poofy thick hair told me.

The one who looked like Lexi looked between Lexi and I.

"So are you two like a couple now?" She asked.

Lexi shook her head.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Lexi.

"Can it wait?" The tallest one who stood next to the one with poofy hair asked me.

"Ashley, stop." Lexi told her sister.

She turned to me, "We can talk."

She gave the one who looked the her a hug and then followed me.

"How opposed are you to skipping school?" I asked.

"Is there anyway my aunt would find out?"

I thought a moment, "No not after I do this."

I took out my phone and called us both in sick for the day.

Lex stared at me as I talked to Ms. Cope.

We threw our bags in our cars and then I took her out towards the woods.

Halfway in, I stopped and sat down against a fallen tree. She copied my movements.

"So whats up?" She asked.

I looked her in the eyes. "I talked to my family last night."

"Oh yeah."

"How would you feel about going to my house tonight to meet my parents?" I asked.

She looked surprised, "They said we can date!"

Lexi gave me a hug. It felt wonderful! Kinda. It would've been better if I had been smart and hunted yesterday.

"I saw your dad last night!"

"I know he told me! Is your head okay?"

Lex giggled, "It's fine."

"Did you hurt your arm too?" I asked looking at her right arm. It was fresh, you could tell by looking at it that it had just begun to heal.

She looked at her arm, "Oh, um...yeah."

"You're lying." I stated.

"How would you know?" She questioned me.

I sighed, "I suppose I better start telling you stuff huh? Well, I can feel and manipulate people's emotions."

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Uh oh."

I laughed, "It's okay! I didn't ever manipulate yours!"

"No, I wasn't worried about that! I was worried about the you know what I feel part!"

"Oh, don't worry," I took her hand, "I felt the same way."

"Still..."

"Sooo what happened to your arm?" I asked again.

She looked down, "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if you don't wanna tell me." I said.

Lexi looked at me and shrugged.

"Don't be afraid. Lexi you can tell me anything. I love you and nothing you say or do could ever change that." I took her hands.

Lexi sighed, "You can't tell anyone!"

"I promise."

"Last night Mary got drunk and she threw a pot we had around the house at me and it cut my arm."

I froze. "Oh my God! She hurt you?"

Lexi nodded.

"How often does this happen?" I asked semi afraid to know the answer.

"Every once in a while. At least once every two weeks, but it varies. Yesterday was much worse than any other time." Tears filled her eyes.

I pulled her on my lap, my throat burned but I didn't care she needed me. "Why?"

I was afraid of the answer.

"She brought a guy home with her."

I gasped, "Lexi did he..."

"No! Not to me..."

I held her tighter, "Who?"

"Emma," She whispered. "my twin sister."

Tears fell down her face.

"Oh Lex. Honey I'm sorry!" I cradled her in my arms. I didn't want to change her emotions. I wanted her happy but she needed to let it out.

"I should've stopped him! I should've seen it coming! But I didn't even know until it was over." She cried.

My dead heart broke, "Alexis Olson, it's not your fault! It's never your fault sweetheart."

I sat there holding her while she cried out all her tears and sorrows. She told me about everything that sad excuse of an adoptive parent had done to them. I felt horrible. I should've done something. But when these things had happened, besides the one from last night, I didn't even know she existed. I wanted to travel back in time and stop her from hurting my angel.

Lexi told me about Emmett. Even though I knew what had happened after he disappeared I didn't say anything. I figured he should be the one to tell her if he wanted her to know. By two o' clock we'd talked about every bad thing that'd ever happened to her except her parents. My throat burned and I had to hunt soon otherwise I knew I'd hurt her. I slid her off of me and stood up.

"I'll be right back. I have to do something." I said quickly taking off deeper in the forest. I had to be as far away from her as possible so I didn't kill her while still keeping her in earshot in case she needed me.

I found a deer and drank it thirstily. I didn't realize just how thirsty I was. I ran after another and another. Just as I had started to drink my third one my worst fear happened. I had just begun to drink when I heard her voice.

"Jasper?"

I immediately jumped up and spun around.

"Lexi. I told you to wait there." I said quickly.

Lexi stared at me in utter shock. She looked between me and the animal.

"Lexi I can explain." I took a step toward her and she took a step back.

"Please baby. I promise I won't hurt you."

"You-you-you drink..." She struggled to find the words.

I sighed, "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"You're a vampire." She whispered.

I nodded.

"Oh my God. You're all vampires." Her eyes flashed to me again.

"Baby-"

She shook her head, "No..."

I was afraid. I was terrified. I couldn't lose her!

"Please just let me explain!"

Lexi looked at me again then she spun around and ran. I took off after her. She ran just as fast as a vampire but I was faster. I snuck up on her and cut her off. She screamed.

"Lexi!" I covered her mouth with my hand.

She continued to scream.

"LEXI!" I yelled.

"If you stop yelling I'll uncover your mouth."

She nodded and removed my hand.

"HELP!" Lexi began screaming again.

"LEXI FOR GODS SAKE IF I WANTED TO KILL YOU I WOULD'VE DONE IT ALREADY!" I yelled.

She shut up at that.

"IF I was going to kill you, I would've done it the first time I sat by you in social studies! Remember how I was really tense and my fists were clenched?"

Lex nodded.

"That's because I was trying to resist your blood. Your blood calls to me. Your blood is the sweetest blood I've ever smelt before in my life."

She looked as if she was trying to debate whether to scream again or not.

"Lexi. I'm not going to hurt you."

I removed my hand again.

"You're a vampire! How can you not hurt me?" She questioned.

"We're vegetarians. We drink animals instead of humans! You didn't let me explain that before you took of screaming."

"Sorry." She whispered.

I shrugged, "It's a reasonable response. It's a better response then Bella's."

"What she do?"

"Nothing. She was totally okay with it."

"How is me screaming better?"

I laughed, "Because, it means your afraid of me. Just like you should be!"

Lexi nodded unsure of what else to do.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Lexi sighed, "I just found out my new boyfriend is a vampire. I'm fantastic."

"I'm sorry. I told you it wasn't safe. I couldn't tell you I was a vampire until we started dating."

"So everyone in your family is a vampire. Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, everyone?"

I nodded.

"How do you do it? How do you resist blood? I mean especially Carlisle! I cut my head open last night and he didn't even seem bothered by the blood!"

"Practice. Carlisle's over three hundred and fifty years old he's had so much time to control himself that human blood rarely ever effects him anymore. The only one who really effects him in the slightest way is you."

"Oh that's good to know! Every time I go near Carlisle he want's to suck my blood!"

"No, he doesn't want to suck your blood. If he wanted to suck your blood you would've been dead by now."

Lexi smiled, "Then you'd have to find yourself a new girlfriend."

I laughed, "That's not how it works. See Lexi you're my mate. You're the one person I will ever love. For the rest of my life, you are the love of my life."

"How do you know I'm your mate?" She asked.

"Easy. First off, whenever you and I are apart, my chest hurts right about where my heart is. Second, I go insane every time another male touches you."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine. You're my mate and I get jealous. Especially because I wasn't allowed to touch or talk to you for the longest time."

Lexi rose her hand, "Can I ask a question?"

"You've never asked before so sure."

"Why do I feel it too?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Like whenever we're apart my heart hurts too. And I get jealous when Jessica and Ashley talk about you."

"It's because I'm your mate. It's how the mating pull works." I smiled.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Ask away.

She took my hand, "Why are you so cold all the time."

"Because I'm a vampire. The venom takes away all my blood and it causes my heart to stop beating. Without blood or my heart I'm not warm. It's also why I'm really pale."

"I thought vampires had red eyes."

"Most of them do. Your eye color changes based on what type of blood you drink. Like us for example, we drink animals so our eyes are gold. But a normal vampires eyes are red because they drink humans."

Lexi thought for a moment, "Are you the only one who can feel emotions?"

"Yes, but Alice and see the future and Edward can read minds."

"OH GOOD GOD!" She yelled collapsing on the floor and holding her head in her hands.

"What happened?" I was instantly by her side.

She groaned, "Edward can read my mind?"

"Yeah."

"That's embarrassing! DUDE! You have no clue what I've been thinking about!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"It's about you! I don't want people seeing that stuff."

I Smiled at what she could possibly think about me.

"Lexi?"

"Huh?"

"If you want to you can come over tonight and we can answer any questions you have." I smiled.

She sighed, "That'd be nice."

I smiled. "You can ride down there with us if you want."

"Can I change first?"

"Sure I can pick you up and take you there." I smiled.

"The bell rang." I told her.

She looked up. "You can hear the bell from here?"

I nodded and stood up. She took my hand and ran with me out to the school yard.

I gave her a hug before I left to go home with my siblings.

"I'll come and pick you up in a half hour." I whispered.

She smiled and nodded at me.

I got in Edward's Volvo, my siblings once again waiting for me.

"A rational response." Edward smiled.

I laughed, "Well I can't say I didn't expect it."

"I was really afraid there! She scared the crap outta me I thought she wouldn't wanna see you again!" Alice frowned.

Cooper laughed, "How'd she find out?"

"I had to hunt quick. I told her to wait for me to come back and she didn't so she basically saw me hunting."

Emmett chuckled, even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Tell Esme and Carlisle she's coming!" I told my siblings as I got in my truck and headed off to Lexi's house.

I went to her house and waited for her to finish getting ready. She came down in a nice shirt and some nice jeans.

"Sorry," She apologized after she got in the truck. "there's no book on what to wear when your vampire sweetheart takes you to meet his vampire family."

I laughed. "It's okay. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

I held her hand.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Anything."

"Does Bella know you guys are vampires?"

I nodded, "She did some research and figured it out. Edward wouldn't tell her."

"If I had to guess we would've have started dating until I was seventy-nine." She smiled.

"It wouldn't have taken you that long." I disagreed.

Lexi laughed, "Oh yes it would!"

"No Lexi's a smart cookie." I laughed with her.

"Sure if I'm being held by a smart person."

"No." I argued.

"No." She repeated.

I looked at her confused, "What?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the garage."

"DUDE!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I copied her voice.

She started to panic, "What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird?"

"Lexi you're going to be in a house full of vampires and you're worried whether they'll like you?"

She nodded.

"Just like Bella. I swear," I shook my head. "Lexi you've already met everyone in my family but my sister and my mother."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Lexi I can tell you for a fact that Rosalie hates you because you know I'm a vampire."

"Yeah Carlisle said that." She nodded.

I sighed, "As for my mother, she couldn't care less if you were half duck half cow. As long as I love you and we're happy, she's happy for us. Seriously you could be the biggest jerk on the planet and she'd put up with you because I love you."

"Still scared." She whispered.

I laughed, "Come on Lexi."

I took her to the door and squeezed her hand.

**Thank you so much for reading this long chapter! It's over 15,000 words! HOLY CRAP! For those of you who have been patiently waiting for me to finish this chapter so I can start on 55 thank you! You can see why it took me forever! :)) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Those who've read the old Chapter 11 please please tell me what you think of the new one! I've worked very hard on this so any feed back is greatly appreciated! :))**

**Thanks again for being patient!**


	12. The family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's mentioned in here. I don't own Twilight. But maybe one day I can own a Jasper. :) He won't be Stephenie Meyer's Jasper, but a different Jasper. :)) Double chin for awesomeness.

**Author's note: I'm going to warn you right off the bat. This is going to get long and exciting. The chapters will be long (8+ pages in Microsoft talk) and the story will be like 500 chapters. :) I'm kidding it won't be 500 chapters but it'll be up there in numbers! :) So I want to thank you all once more for reading! :) And putting up with long chapters :)**

**LPV (haven't been here in a while)**

He opened the door. I held my breath. The house was huge! I looked around, rudely inviting myself in, at the walls and well, everything! I saw two people round a corner. One I'd seen, one I hadn't. I recognized Carlisle, the other I might have seen maybe once, but I couldn't tell you her name to save my life. Though I figured she was his wife.

"Carlisle!" I said coming up to him.

"I just can't get rid of you can I?" He joked giving me a hug.

"Yeah you've only seen each other like 24 hours ago. I didn't know you'd known Carlisle and Esme." Jasper asked. Esme that was her name.

"I know Carlisle. Sorry I don't think we've met. If we have then I'm really sorry for not remembering your name." I felt my face get red.

"No I don't believe we've met. I'm Esme. Carlisle's wife." She said hugging me as well. She was cautious and I wondered why.

"Hey Lexi!" An unmistakable voice said. Emmett.

"Hey Emmett." I said. He also hugged me.

"Wow Lex, you get all the hugs." Jasper came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder's. He too was cautious. So was Emmett.

"So your the cause of destruction." The girl next to Emmett said.

"Rose." Carlisle warned.

"That's Rosalie." Jasper introduced us.

"Hi." I smiled at her. She returned a glare.

"Hi Lexi." Cooper said coming around the same corner Carlisle and Esme had.

"Hey funny food boy." I smiled. He fake glared.

"Lexi!" Alice yelled running up and giving me a hug. She wasn't careful or cautious.

"Hey Alice!" I hugged her back.

"I told you so!" She said smiling widely.

"I get it now!" I exclaimed.

"You better of! Cause if you don't get it now you never will!" She laughed. I smiled taking a step back.

"Well Lexi, welcome to the in-the-know crowd." Emmett grinned.

"Thanks! Kinda scared me at first!"

"A rational response!" Edward smiled.

"Come with me I wanna show you my room." Jazz said excusing us.

I smiled to his family as he lead me up the stairs and down a hallway full of photos. We stopped just before the end of the hall, and he opened a door. It had to be his room. It reminded me of him. The room was quiet-like, blue, and had lots of books. His bed was against the wall facing the door, like mine. He sat on the bed, waiting for me, I think. I sat next to him still examining his clean, quiet, book filled room.

"What are the books about?" I asked, staring at them.

"The civil war." He responded watching me.

"Oh. You like the civil war?" I looked at him.

"Yeah. Sorta. It's hard not to like something you were in." He laughed.

"In? You were in the civil war?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Dude that's awesome!" I smiled.

Jasper smiled too, "More scary than awesome but hey."

I laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I said cautiously.

"How can you run really fast and show me pictures with the touch of your hand?" His eyes were wide but the rest of his face was questioning.

"I'm not so sure yet. All I know is that it runs in my family or something." I explained, poorly I might add.

Someone knocked at the door. Then pounded it, then kicked it, and finally entered. It was Emmett and Cooper.

"Hey hey y'all!" Cooper said upon entering in a girly Texan voice.

"Hi everybody!" Emmett entered behind him in the Simpson doctor dude way.

"Hey losers." Jasper greeted. I smiled but lightly hit him.

"Be nice! They can't help their issues!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Coop and Emmett agreed.

"You two are dumber than I thought." Rose walked by saying in disgust. Jasper and I laughed.

"Whatever Rose!" Emmett called.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked them.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to play baseball." Cooper said grinning.

"Alice is predicting a storm tomorrow!" Emmett was bouncing lightly up and down.

"I don't know." Jasper said weary.

"Well if I can I want to go." I spoke up.

"You weren't invited." Rosalie said coldly, appearing in the door way.

"Sure she is!" Emmett said smiling like a bozo.

"Yeah I invited her." Cooper defended me.

"Why would you?" She asked now glaring at them.

"Why not?" Cooper asked bravely in my mind.

"She's a menace." She spat.

"Get out." Jasper said now glaring at her.

"Good now I don't have to be in the room with-" She was cut off by Cooper slamming the door in her face. I smiled at him when he turned around.

"Come on lets go down stairs and talk." Emmett said looking antsy. I shrugged and stood up. We all went downstairs and the rest of the family was downstairs.

"So are you in?" Alice asked excited.

"I don't know." Jasper repeated. She frowned.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"I don't want to leave Lex. We just started dating." He said looking at her like she was nuts to think he would leave me.

"Then bring her with!" She had on a bigger grin now.

"I wasn't invited." I chimed in.

"Yeah really." Rosalie spat behind me. Venom was thick in her voice.

"Of course she is!" Esme stood up now giving Rose a look.

"I did invited her." Cooper announced proudly.

"Then it's settled. If she wants to come she's welcome." Carlisle smiled at me.

"What can she do? She's not a vampire." Rosalie asked walking up to stand next to Emmett.

"She can sure run fast. When I went full speed she was like three seconds behind me." Jasper informed them. Everyone was wide eyed but Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"How?" Esme asked curiously.

"She has a few different genes then most normal people." Carlisle chuckled.

"How do you know her and everything about her?" Jasper asked slightly offended.

"I delievered this little munchkin. Her doctor was gone so I had too. A few of her genes are a bit different." He chuckled.

"A few? My whole genetic code is messed up!" I exclaimed.

"Your altered." Emmett laughed. Jasper glared.

"So is this a once in a lifetime thing?" Esme asked worried.

"No. As far as I know my mom's whole family is like this. My sisters too. They can't do as many things as I can, but they can do things." I smiled.

"How?" Alice asked looking me over.

"We aren't sure. Just one day out of the blue we started doing stuff like running fast, turning invisible, showing people things, and other weird things. All I know is that it's in my family."

"Freak." Rose muttered.

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So who's in for baseball tomorrow?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"I am!" I raised my hand.

"If she is I am." Jasper said.

"So everyone else is in too?" Emmett looked around for someone who was going to object to his statement. Everyone nodded.

"Sweet." Cooper said nodding his head up and down.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I smiled. Emmett looked disgusted, as well as Rosalie and Cooper. Everyone else looked happy for us. I hoped that Emmett, Cooper, and Rosalie were. Even if they didn't like me, at least I hoped they'd be happy for Jasper. I was happy. I looked at his eyes. He met my gaze and smiled. He seemed happy. We wouldn't be dating if he wasn't. I was sure of that.

"What time is it?" Jasper asked someone.

"7:32" Emmett said checking his phone.

"Wow already?" I asked.

"Time fly's when your talking to vampires." Emmett laughed.

"I guess so! Well, especially if the vampire's are stupid. Like you." I giggled clinging to Jasper for protection.

Emmett slapped me on the arm and Jasper instantly retaliated by tackling him. The two began fighting in the house rolling around on the floor kicking each other and trying to kill each other.

Carlisle broke it up and glared at them, "Enough."

"He started it." Jasper said immediately.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry it's so short! I have/had soo much going on this week,and between concerts and registration, this hasn't been the best week, and I wanted to get something up! That and I feel bad because at the beginning I said they would be longer. So I'm VERY VERY Sorry! :(( Double sad face extra sadness. :(( But...any ideas on how the family will react? Or any ideas for the story coming up? You ideas are very very welcome at anytime! I try to fit them in the story whenever I can! So please Review! I promise the next one will be longer! Sorry again!**


	13. The good or bad sign

Disclamier: I don't own Twilight. Or any counsels or games mentioned. :( Sad isn't it?

**Author's Note: As a note: anytime something is in italic it means their thinking it to Lexi or Edward. Thank you for the reviews even on my horribly short chapter! :) I am sorry for the shortness! I've just had a lot going on. Though that's no excuse! Anyway, please enjoy this slightly longer chapter! :))**

**JPV**

Everyone was in shock. Good. Everyone was feeling shocked, except for Rose she felt saddness. Which was weird? Unless it's for Lexi not leaving...which very well could be it. A few seconds past and the family seemed to relax a bit. Lexi smiled at me and I reached for her hand. _Akward huh? _I asked her. She smiled and replied _A little bit. _

A few more seconds went by and Emmett started singing, "Old McDonald had a pain. His name was stinky. Now stinky was a young man, who lived in London sewers, like Carlisle!" Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW! Rose that one hurt!" He said rubbing his head.

"Don't they all hurt?" She asked.

"No." He replied staring at me now. Rose, again, smacked him.

"How about that one?" She smiled.

"No." He looked at her grinning. She stomped on his foot.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" He yelled. Rosalie laughed.

Emmett was hopping on one foot around the living room. I felt bad for him, she had like 2 inch heels on.

"Emmett!" Esme called. Though she was to late. He was hopping right into the coffee table, which had a bowl on it. He crashed into it, breaking the bowl. Still standing, he hopped into the left side couch sideways, and tipped it towards the wall. The couch hit the wall, leaving a hole, and he fell off and landed in the TV stand, which held the TV (duh), PlayStation 3, the Wii, and Xbox 360.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!" Esme yelled walking over to him.

"MY BABIES!" Cooper yelled as well, rushing over to the TV stand and digging to see if any of the gaming counsels made it. Of course they didn't.

Emmett stood up, wobbly, and said, "Oops."

"OOPS! This is way more than oops mister." Esme continued to yell. I fought back a laugh and I could see Lexi was too.

"It's fine Esme," Carlisle walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "We can get new things."

"I hate you! Look what you've done!" Cooper yelled crying. Emmett then got down by the TV stand, held up parts of the Xbox and wailed. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. Lexi waited a few seconds, trying to calm herself, to no prevail, then did the same. Edward and Rosalie rolled their eyes. Esme turned to look at us.

"Well Lex time to go!" I said ushering us out.

"Wait. Can I say goodbye?" She said trying to stop me.

"NO!" I said gently pulling her along.

"Bye! Nice meeting you! Sorry about your stuff!" She yelled as I grabbed her coat and pushed us out the door.

We walked down three steps off of my porch we went up the driveway some more, to go out to the garage.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the garage. You didn't think I'd make you run did you?" I grinned at her.

"I don't know. That's how we got here. Don't you have a garage attached to your house?"

"Yes, that's the smaller one. My truck is in the big garage because Emmett wanted his Jeep in the small one attached to the house." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." She nodded smiling. I unlocked the garage and opened the door for her. She stopped once inside. I stepped around her trying to see her face or if there was someone in here.

"How many cars to you have?" She asked. Oh. That's why she stopped.

"Well about 9 cars, 6 four-wheelers, and 3 bikes." I said casually, as if everyone had that many cars. She looked at me in shock.

"Wow." She breathed. I smiled, looking at her.

"So what one do you want to take?" I asked still looking at her, my eyes locked on her face.

"We can take any of them?" She asked looking like she'd never heard of taking someones car before.

"Yeah. Anyone you want." I smiled at her.

"Well what one's do you have the keys for right now?"

"Well considering I stole everyone's keys...I suppose all of them." She laughed at that.

"How about yours."

"My truck, bike, four-wheeler? Which?" I asked stroking my beard that doesn't exist.

"How about your truck." She decided.

"Sounds good. I smiled." I opened the 2nd two car garage door and went to my truck. I walked to her side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you sir." She said in a British kind of accent.

"You quite welcome Madam." I copied her tone. I pulled out of the garage and headed toward her house.

**EMPV**

I was in trouble. Big trouble. I looked at Edward. He gave me the 'no duh' look. I shrugged. I'd finished my wailing/mourning for my Xbox. I loved that thing. Almost as much as Rose. We had the best times together; kicking Cooper, Jasper, and Edwards butt on Halo 3. We had experienced the first time Edward played a video game together. It was the best day ever. I could never get Eddie to play a video game. I sobbed once more. Holding the pieces to my cheek. Cooper doing the same with the PlayStation 3.

"You are going to pay for all of this." Esme warned me. I nodded grimly.

"Shouldn't Rose help?" Cooper asked.

"Why would she?" I questioned.

"She smacked you."

"I hopped." I smiled a little.

"I'm not paying for that crap." Rose said going upstairs.

"Where did Lexi and Jasper go?" I asked looking around.

"They left. Jasper probably felt my anger and got worried." Esme said sitting on the right side couch.

"Didn't you hear Lexi yell her goodbye?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Well Jasper was ushering her out the door as fast as he could. She probably didn't want to be rude." Alice pointed out.

I nodded hugging the remains of the Xbox once more.

"I have to fix the wall too?" I asked Esme.

"No I'm afraid you'll mess it up." She replied. How rude! I would not mess it up!

"Yes you would." Edward spoke up reading my mind again. _Shh Eddie the baby's sleeping_.

"What baby?" He asked. _ Your mom. _He rolled his eyes, giving up on understanding me. He's no fun.

"I'll go to the store and pick up some paint and drywall." Esme said standing. She walked into the kitchen to grab her purse.

"Where are my keys?" She called.

"I put them in your purse." Alice called back. Esme walked back into the living room digging through her purse.

"Well their not in here." She said looking at Alice.

"Here take my car." Carlisle said digging in his pocket for his keys.

"Where are my keys?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh! You took them out and put them on the counter. I'll get them." Esme said walking back into the kitchen, only to return ten seconds later.

"Their not there." She announced.

"Well where could they've gone?" He asked.

"Take my car Esme. My keys are on the table." Edward said.

"No there's only the mail on the table. I looked." She said.

"Rose!" I called.

"What?" She asked coming downstairs.

"Are my keys in our room?" I asked.

"No. That's what I was going to ask you for. I can't find mine and I want to go pick up the shipment I ordered that just came in." She sitting on the bottom step. Uh no.

"Mine are in our room." Cooper told Alice. She danced upstairs. This is weird, no one has their keys. I smiled.

"Nope! Not in there!" Alice called from upstairs.

"What the heck?" Cooper said running up to their room.

"So no one has their keys?" I asked.

"Guess not." Esme said opening her purse to check again.

"Are your keys in your room?" Edward asked.

"Good idea. I'll check." She went upstairs.

I started humming a random song I made up.

"Stop that." Edward snapped. _Make me._

"I will!" He rose his voice. _Chill Eddie bear. No need to get your undies in a bunch._ He glared at me. I smiled sweetly and innocently back at him.

"Not in our room either." Esme said coming back downstairs.

"Well I don't know where they are." I said standing up only to go sit by my Rosie. I put my arm around her. She leaned on my shoulder.

Jasper walked through the door about 30 minutes later.

"Hey whats up?" He said smiling.

"We can't find our keys." Alice announced.

"Oh yeah," Jasper dug in his pocket. "here." He pulled out all of our keys.

"You had them?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure what car Lexi would want to take." He defended himself.

"Well at least you took them so you could be sweet to your girlfriend! That makes the 45 minutes of searching for them not matter anymore." Rose said sarcasticly. She snatched her keys out of his hand and headed out the door. I followed her.

"Where you going?" I asked in my awesome sing-song voice.

"To the store. Are you coming?" She asked.

"Yupp. Lemme get my keys from Jazz-man." I ran inside and grabbed my keys.

"Going to the store with Rosie brb peeps!" I called rushing out the door.

She had the garage door open and was sitting inside the jeep in the passenger side. I hopped in the drivers side and started off to the store. She fiddled with the radio as I drove at over 90 mph.

"Don't forget to take the exit again." She reminded me.

"I won't! That was once! I got it now." I pretended to be offended. She rolled her eyes but looked like she was fighting a smile.

I did take the exit and pulled into the parking lot.

"What do we need?" I asked as we walked in the store.

"My shipment of stuff." She explained heading to the back of the store.

"Hey!" I stopped, looking at a girl which I thought was Lexi.

"What? Come on." She said trying to pull me.

"Nooo." I now pulled her to Lexi.

"Ugh. Really? We just saw her." Rose said fighting me. I let go of her and ran up to the girl and tapped her repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" She spun around. It wasn't Lexi. She looked like Lexi but she had brown eyes, a different face shape, and thinner lips.

My eye's got wide, "Um. Sorry I thought you were someone else." I quickly explained.

"Oh you thought I was Lexi." She said smiling. Was she a mind reader? Is Edward multiplying into a girl form? NOOO!

"Um yeah. You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said speaking slowly and nodding. "she's my twin sister."

"What?" Rose came up to us.

"Lexi, she's my twin sister." The girl explained again.

"There's two of her?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yeah. That's what twin means." The girl said nodding once more.

"Great." Rose muttered.

"Sorry about the mix up. I didn't know Lexi had a twin." I said smiling and putting an arm around Rose.

"That's okay. It happens a lot. I'm Emma by the way." She looked from me to Rose.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie." I shook her hand.

"I'm going to get my stuff." Rose said leaving. I shrugged.

"Your part of the Cullen's right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Thought so. Lexi went to see you guys." Emma said smiling.

"Yeah. It was fun." I smiled remembering.

"Good. She wasn't trouble?"

"Nope. I was. I broke a lot of stuff." I laughed.

"Because she did something to you?" Emma guessed.

"Nope. I did alone."

"Wow. I'm shocked. Usually she does something to mess stuff up." Emma smiled.

"Yeah. I know. Well I have to go find Rose. It's late and we have school tomorrow, I think. It was nice meeting you." Again, I thought.

"Yeah we do. Nice meeting you too." She smiled, waved, then turned and walked toward the front of the store.

I went to the back of the store, not finding Rose anywhere. I looked in the clothes, makeup, auto department, she was no where! I walked to the front of the store, looked in the check out lanes, wasn't there either. Finally I decided to go out to the jeep. I walked out of the store and got in the driver's side. I looked out the windows. No Rose. I called her. No answer. Great she's mad at me.

"Are you going to go?" I jumped and looked at the passenger side. Rose.

"Oh. Yeah. I didn't hear you come in." I started the jeep and made my way home. Which took about 15 minutes. I parked in the garage, after a silent ride, and went inside.

"Bout time geez, where have you been?" Cooper asked.

"I've been at the store. Where have you been?" I asked shoving him off of the right couch.

"I've been here waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Didn't you get a new PlayStation and Xbox?" He asked.

"No." I stared at him.

"Wow." He sighed.

"I thought Esme was going!"

"She didn't go because you two were going!" He stared at me.

"Oops."

"Yeah because that worked out so well the last time you said that." He laughed.

"Emmett! Did you-" Esme walked downstairs

"Nope, he didn't." Cooper cut her off.

"I forgot." I looked down.

"Emmett." She groaned.

"Sorry! I ran into Lexi's twin and we started talking and then we went to go get Rosie's stuff and then I had lost her and she scared me and we came home and yeah." I rush answered.

"You met Lexi's twin?" Jasper asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yupp." I popped the p.

"Wow. Good job." He smiled.

"I thought she was Lexi at first. So I went to say hi."

"Ha! Dude you can't do that. Twins hate it when you mix them up." He said laughing.

"Did she beat you?" Cooper asked.

"No. Why would she do that?" I asked, totally ignoring Jasper.

"I don't know. Lexi seems like the person to do that. So if their twins you would think she would."

"Oh. No, she was really nice about it."

"Was Mary with her?" Jasper asked.

"Who?"

"An old lady. Was an older lady with her?" He clarified.

"Oh. No."

"You say that a lot." Cooper pointed out.

"I know." I smiled.

"Good. Just so you know." Cooper said. He stood up and shoved me off of the couch.

"And, that's for earlier." He added.

**LPV**

Jasper dropped me off. At my house. Obviously. The car ride was silent. He asked what I thought of his family, told me he was skipping school tomorrow and Friday. Offered for me to come with him. I said maybe Friday. Other than that there wasn't a lot of conversation. Which was fine with me. It gave me time to think a little. I was dating a vampire. A vampire. Something that I never thought existed. It was strange, but I didn't care what he was. Was that weird? Weird to love someone even though they could kill you in a second. I decided no. For my own sake.

We got to my house. He opened the door for me, and we went inside. He came in we talked a little and then he said he'd be here tomorrow night at around 5 so we could play baseball. And then he was gone. The second he walked out the door, I missed him. It was about 8:30 when I looked at the clock in my room. I sighed and laid on my bed. I thought about calling Jasper. But I didn't want to see needy, annoying, etc; So instead I got on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and tried to sleep.

But I couldn't, I missed him. I wanted to hear his voice, see his face, feel his cold skin against mine, but I couldn't. I could but I chose not too. I closed my eyes.

Everywhere I looked, there were vampires. Danger. The word screamed out at me. Red. Eyes, not like Jasper's golden ones. Hurt. I could feel it in the air. I was breathing heavily. I spun in circles. Round and round I went. Searching. For something. Someone to save me. Then, Jasper appeared, right in front of me. He was protecting me. Savior. All the vampires attacked. Fighting. He fought well. Defeating all of them, until two were left. He was killing one, but the other came up behind him. I tried to yell, but couldn't. I tried to get his attention, but he was focused. To focused. The one came up and killed him from behind. I screamed. Horror. Filled me as the two vampires turned to stare at me. Closer. And closer they came. Until I could've touched them. They smiled. Then attacked.

I was dead.

I woke, sweating, panting. Afraid and terrified. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and dialed Jasper's number. It was 3:06 but I didn't care, I needed to hear his voice.

He picked up on the second ring. I heard yelling in the back round sounded like Emmett and Cooper.

"Hold on! Hello?" He didn't look at the caller ID.

"Jasper?" I asked. Trying to keep my voice under control, I failed.

"Lexi? Are you okay what's wrong?" He asked, now concerned. He must of left the room, Emmett was calling him a quitter.

"I-I-I think so." I stutterer.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay were you are! I love you. I'll be there soon." He then hung up. My heart fluttered. He loved me. I was overjoyed, though sad. I'd made him leave his house for a bad dream. I felt awful and good at the same time.

I changed into shorts and a different t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, which took about 30 seconds. I quickly went back into my room and started to get into bed.

"You look nice." I jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Jasper said coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I made you leave home. Really it's all for something dumb." I frowned.

"Nothing to do with you is ever dumb." He reassured me.

"Trust me, this is." I buried my face in his chest.

"So tell me, what happened?" We sat down on the bed.

"Well I uh, had this dream."

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review! Reviews make my day! :))**


	14. The Cullen Blog

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :( I'm still hoping for that Jasper tho...

**Author's note: Thanks for the Reviews! :) They make me happy. :))**

**JPV**

Dreams, good, bad, or otherwise. She touched my hand and showed me what she'd dreamed. I'll admit it wasn't pleasant, although I didn't see what she was so worried about. It was a dream after all.

"You don't get it do you?" She asked.

"Being honest, no not really." I admitted, feeling bad.

"Did you know I can see the future?"

"No! What is it part of your genetic thing or something again?"

"Yeah. My mom could see the future too." She looked down.

"Your like Alice. She see's the future. So what does that have to do with your dream?" I asked not knowing where this was going.

"I figured, her first note she gave me hinted she could," She smiled, such a pretty smile, "But sometimes I see things while dreaming. Like I'll have visions as dreams."

I raised my eyebrow. "That doesn't make sense. Well it does but it doesn't."

"I know. I hate it. I never know if it's a dream or not." She frowned.

"You know I can feel emotions." I told her.

"Yeah me too." She laughed.

"Nooo. Like I can feel other peoples emotions." I nudged her.

"Oh. Yeah, I can't do that." She sat on the bed and patted next to her. I sat.

"I can change people's emotions too."

"Really? That's awesome! Make me...nuts!" She edged me on. I made her feel crazy. She started hopping up and down, acting like a chicken, dancing like she was drunk, and jumping on the bed. I made her calm.

"Whoa. I feel dizzy." She said sitting on my lap. As soon as she sat she jumped back up and spun around. "Sorry!" She apologized. I was confused for a second, then the smell caught up with me. My muscles tightened, venom in my mouth, I gripped the bed, attempting not to break it while calming myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see she was frozen. Not moving at all. Her eyes were wide and she was frightened. Good. She should be, she should see that she's in danger every time she's around me. Then maybe she would stay away. I didn't want her away. Please, I couldn't fool a deaf person about that. I couldn't fool anyone, for that fact. It was obvious I wanted her around. I needed her around, I felt whole, complete when she was with me. But it wasn't safe for her to be with me. I was dangerous.

The scent was still strong, the burn was still in my throat, but I thought I was in better control. I sat there for a few more minutes making sure I could handle it. I loosened my muscles a bit and released my death grip on the bed. She saw me start to relax a bit and she did too. I held my breath and laid back on the bed. I rubbed the blanket with my hand.

I turned my head to look at her. She was watching me, checking to be sure it was safe. Her emotions said she was calm, but her eyes told a different story. I tried to give her a smile but couldn't. I studied the ceiling, it was white, smooth, perfect. It reminded me of my ceiling.

I inhaled a little. The smell terrorized me. I sat up and gripped the bed again. But it was too much, I wasn't as prepared as I thought. I looked at her then her window. At lighting speed I was on the ground inhaling, breathing in the clear air. She came to the window and watched me. I looked up and her and gave her an apologetic look. She smiled slightly, looking down.

I climbed up the siding to sit on her window ledge, though not before holding my breath.

"Better?" She asked hopeful. I shook my head no.

"Need to hunt?" She asked. I nodded yes.

"But you'll come back right?" She looked worried. I nodded yes again. She smiled. I slowly, carefully, put my hand on hers. I could feel her pulse. It was too much though, I jumped down on the ground once more. Thought this time I ran to home. I burst through the door, making Esme, who was a few feet from the door, jump.

"Welcome home." She smiled when she saw me. The rest of my family came to see me.

"How was Lexi?" Alice asked smiling. I shook my head.

"That bad huh?" Emmett laughed. I glared at him.

"You almost lost it." Edward stated smiling.

"Shut it." I snapped.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked concerned. I nodded.

"Thank goodness! God forbid something happen to that little angel of yours." Rosalie said sarcasticly. I growled at her.

"Rose." Emmett warned hugging her.

I walked past them and opened the back door.

"Hunting?" Emmett asked perking up. I nodded.

"I'm coming!" He announced following me out to the back yard.

We sprinted across the lawn, jumped over the river, and then, our hunt began.

He finished before me, not needing the hunt as bad as I did. I met him by that one rock he shoved me off of the day we skipped school. Or was it Cooper who shoved me off? I didn't remember.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" I looked at him.

"So what happened?" He asked looking for details to go and share.

"Nothing. I got to close and almost lost it." I shrugged.

"Was she scared?" He smiled.

"A little, she relaxed when I did. But then of course I didn't learn my lesson and I lost it again. So I went outside, got calm, and then went back inside."

He laughed a little, "You don't learn do you?" He asked, grinning.

I smiled. "No." The one thing I really liked about Emmett, he could always make you feel a little better.

"You need to learn somethings young man!" He shook his finger at me.

"Yes father." I sulked.

"There much better." He imitated Carlisle.

"That's the worst Carlisle ever." I laughed at him.

"NO!" He pushed me. I fell backwards. Getting up, I shoved him off his rock and started off to home.

"Where are you going?" He ran after me.

"To Lexi's. I told her I'd come back after my hunt." I informed him.

"Aww. You know, she's going to own you and have control over your whole life! Your going to be her little puppy dog." He said.

"Fine with me." I shrugged. I didn't care. As long as I was with her. And she let me hunt. I broke into a sprint, not stopping until I was inside the living room. I could hear Emmett following me.

I stopped when I was three feet in the door. Emmett, did not. He crashed into me, throwing us across the room into the wall. Leaving a big hole, I'll add.

"BOYS!" Carlisle yelled.

I stood up, "Emmett!"

"Sorry! I didn't know you were stopping." He said pouting.

"Don't you watch where your going?" I asked.

"No." He said carelessly. I sighed.

"We'll fix the wall," I told Carlisle, "but I have to get to Lexi's right now."

He closed his eyes shaking his head. "Tomorrow morning, 7 o' clock." He said going upstairs.

I smiled and ran out the door to Lexi's house, only slowing when I reached her street. I climbed up the side of the house and entered her room. She was sitting on the bed listening to music. When she saw me she smiled and took out her head phones.

"You came back!" She said clearly happy. She gave me hug, then pulled back.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"I'm fine. Though, you should be in bed. It's 3:09 in the morning." I said checking her clock. She frowned. But crawled into bed.

I sat in her computer chair, watching her.

"You can use that." She said smiling. I shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"Sorry about earlier. I shoulda been more careful." She looked sad. I quickly tried to make her happy.

"Really, I'm fine! Seriously, don't worry about it Lex. Besides, I'm gunna need the practice." I smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Now come on, bed time for the human." I said ushering her back into bed.

"But Jasper." She whined, but obeyed and laied down.

"Good night Lexi." I said patting her head.

"Are you leaving?" She shot up.

"Noooo. I'm sitting here." I said sitting in the computer chair.

"Oh. Okay." She laied back down. I smiled, loving seeing her want me with her.

I watched her watching me for about 20 minutes. Then she drifted off to sleep. Not wanting to be creepy boy who obviously stays at girls houses, I ran home for a change of clothes. I figured it was better than watching her. I said my hi's and bye's to my family as a rushed through the house.

When I returned she was still asleep, thankfully. No need to have her worry. I sat back down at the computer and turned it on. She did say I could use it. When it finally started, a message box popped up, saying Lexi had 3 new e-mails, one from someone named Kellan, one from Jackson, and one from Mallory. I didn't open them, but they seemed funny from the subjects. Kellan's was 'we have found your pants, in Africa'. Jackson's was 'heyy! Your the monkey from my hamburger', and Mallory's was 'So, since you got this, you live in my mustard, grass, pizza palace. Enjoy your new siding!'. I didn't understand Mallory's. I clicked on the x and went to the Cullen Blog. I logged in and checked out what was going on. Here's what I found/posted/commented:

Post by Carlisle Cullen, 3:54AM

Where are my pants? WHO TOOK THEM! I'll hurt you much less if you just come out and tell me!

Comment by Esme Cullen, 3:56AM

Honey, your pants are in the dryer.

Comment by Carlisle Cullen 3:59AM

Oh.

Post by Emmett Cullen 4:02AM

JASPER HALE! How's Lexi's house. OOOOOOOOOOOOO that's right I know your spending the night!

Comment by Jasper Hale 4:04AM

Yupp! I am! And you know what? YOUR JEALOUS!

Chat: HEYY JAZZZZMANNNNN!

Members:

MRS.E

Ifeelu

Ireadulikeabook

ECDude

RH=BV

TheC

AliceShops

DoctorLove

ECDude: Jasper's at Lexi's

Ifeelu: Really? I didn't know

Ireadulikeabook: How are you on here?

MRS.E: Are you using her computer! That's rude!

Ireadulikeabook: Jasper's rude

Ifeelu: No i'm not rude and she said I could use it.

RH=BV: sure she did Jasper

AliceShops: yes she did! I saw it!

TheC: You would too Alice

ECDude: that's how irritating she is

Ireadulikeabook: No Emmett she's helpful sometimes

TheC: most of the time

RH=BV: Cooper why are you in here with your laptop

TheC: I can enter the chat with my laptop

Ifeelu: Duh Rose!

ECDude: no he's in our room

MRS.E: Cooper why are you in Emmett and Rosalie's room?

TheC: idk

Ireadulikeabook: lol

Ifeelu: lolz

DoctorLove: lolz?

ECDude: don't dis Jasper! Lolz is cool

AliceShops: sure it is.

RH=BV: what's so special about it?

Ireadulikeabook: it has a z at the end

TheC: lolzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

RH=BV: you guys are dumb

Ifeelu: how rudeeee Lexi made it up

ECDude: how do u know?

Ireadulikeabook: he's a creeper

DoctorLove: creeper?

MRS.E: Carlisle we'll never understand, we're old.

AliceShops: Yeah really. Lol jk

DoctorLove: Jk?

TheC: just kidding!

ECDude: no offense but u have to be old if you don't know that

Ireadulikeabook: why are you using some texting language then not using it Emmett?

Ifeelu: he doesn't know

RH=BV: really? He doesn't know something that's never happened before

DoctorLove: way to dis you own bf Rose

MRS.E: wow Carlisle I never expected that to come out of you mouth

AliceShops: it didn't

Ifeelu: Alice please. DON'T BE AN EDWARD!

TheC: lol

ECDude: lolz

RH=BV: why?

Ireadulikeabook: hurtful Jasper!

Ifeelu: like when I made u in love w/ Carlisle?

MRS.E: when was that?

DoctorLove: about a week ago

ECDude: lol that was soo funny

TheC: to bad we had to pay to watch

MRS.E: you made your siblings pay to see Edward in love with Carlisle

Ifeelu: three words: Quick, Easy, Money

RH=BV: you would make them pay, and they would pay

TheC: I did, 25 bucks

ECDude: 25? I had to pay 50!

AliceShops: you paid 25-50 dollars for that crap?

Ireadulikeabook: wow

MRS.E: JASPER!

DoctorLove: Does lexi know this?

Ifeelu: She knows I control emotions...

ECDude: wow real nicccee jasper

Ireadulikeabook: not surprising

MRS.E: why not?

TheC: because he's jasper and he would do that

AliceShops: Are we talking about how he wouldn't tell her about carlisle being in love with edward?

RH=BV: I think so

Ifeelu: why wouldn't I tell her that she'd think its funny!

ECDude: yeah then he could impress her

TheC: girls like funny guys

Ifeelu: so that's why you and alice are together?

DoctorLove: ouch!

MRS.E: (:

Ireadulikeabook: lolz

ECDude: well I can't see why else jazz

AliceShops: you guys are mean! I love cooper and not just because he's funny! That might be most of it but still!

TheC: ALICE!

"Whatcha doing?"

I jumped out of my seat and turned around.

"LEXI! You scared the crap outta me!" I said

"Sorry." She smiled

"What time is it?" I asked her looking for a clock

"6:01" She replied. "Whatcha doing?" She repeated.

"Our blog." I smiled.

"AWESOME! Can I watch?" She grinned

"Sure have a seat." I held my breath.

"Okay? Like on your lap?" She asked hopeful but doubtful

I nodded, she instantly sat down.

ECDude: JASPER HALE! ANSWER US!

Ifeelu: what!

DoctorLove: bout time

Ireadulikeabook: really Jazz whatcha doing?

Ifeelu: Lexi woke up srry

Ifeelu: HI!

AliceShops: HI LEXI!

Ifeelu: Heyyyyyyyy

Ifeelu: we need to get her an account...

MRS.E: we should...

TheC: no

RH=BV: I second that

DoctorLove: why?

TheC: idk

RH=BV: she's not a cullen

Ifeelu: neither r u or cooper or me, we're Hale's

Ifeelu: PLEASE! I wanna chattt :)

ECDude: idk which one is Lexi...

Ireadulikeabook: wow

DoctorLove: Emmett I need to test you

ECDude: AGAIN?

TheC: LOL

Ifeelu: LOLZZZZZZZZ XD

AliceShops: AWESOME SMILE LEXI OR JAZZ

Ifeelu: it was Lexiii

_RH=BV has left the chat_

MRS.E: okay?

_ECDude has left the chat to calm his grill_

Ifeelu: his grill?

Ireadulikeabook: haha! He typed to fast and he spelt girl wrong

Ifeelu: ?

DoctorLove: whenever someone leaves a chat they'll ask for a reason you can leave it blank or enter why you left

Ifeelu: thanks ;)

Ifeelu: gotta go fammm gotta make human breakfast :)

AliceShops: byee Lexi!

Ifeelu: Bye Aliceee and everyone else!

Ifeelu: thanks alice no bye for me :(

AliceShops: BYE JASPER!

_Ifeelu has left the chat to go eat/make breakfast/get ready for school/take Lexi to school/shower/explain to Mary y im still here and in her daughters bedroom/Mary's at work Jazz/oh oops/y are we chating in this thing?/idk/bye Cullen's/Hale's/okay hit the log out/okay dudee/now pls/FINE/ hurry/ I can't!/OMG LET ME DO IT!/ TEMPERMENTAL!-LEXI/LEXI LETS GO/ okay Jazzy/ughhhhhhhhhhhhh/It's okay babe/ lets leave/good plan/okay/BYE CULLENS AND HALES!_

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to Review! If you haven't figured out who is who on the blog:**

**Ireadulikeabook: Edward**

**DoctorLove: Carlisle**

**MRS.E: Esme**

**RH=BV: Rose (username means RosalieHale=BeautifulVamp)**

**Ifeelu: Jasper**

**ECDude: Emmett**

**TheC: Cooper**

**AliceShops: Alice**

**Thanks again for Reading and for the reviews! I don't thank my reviewer's enough!**


	15. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I, your author, don't own Twilight. And I still can't find that Jasper :(

**Author's note: Thank you (as always) for Reviews and Readings :). BTW, "TheC" stands for The Cooper. :) More Cullen Blog to come :) I promise! So please, enjoy!**

**JPV**

We walked downstairs, her downstairs. Then into her kitchen were she got a poptart and sat down in the small table that was there.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked politely.

"No Lex, just eat." I patted her head.

"I'm no dog." She informed me.

"True, but I like doing that." He fake glared at me and ate her poptart.

I studied her kitchen. I studied her. I studied the chairs. I studied the table. I studied a lot.

"So, whats on the agenda?" She asked standing up.

"Well first, getting dressed," I looked at her in her pjs. She was cute, "then off to school."

"School? I thought you were skipping?"

"I am."

"Right." She nodded

"So?" I asked.

"So, why is school on the agenda?"

"Um, you have school." I steered her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Um, no." She started to protest.

"Um, yes." I agrued. We came to her room I sat her on the bed.

"Um, you don't have to go."

"Um, do you know how many times I've been through school?" I opened her closet and chose some clothes.

"Um, how many?" She asked.

"Um," I paused, make up a number Jasper. "many times."

"How many times, Jasper?" She stood up. She noticed my hesitation, now she knew I hadn't been to school as many times as I'm going to say I did.

"Two." I admitted.

"Two?" She repeated raising her eyebrows.

"Yes two." I was defeated.

"This is your second time through?"

"No this will be my third." I turned back to her closet.

"Will it?" She asked, still not believing me.

"Yes Lexi." I flipped through her shirts. Finding one every so often and looking at it.

"Hmm. Okay then." She eyed me suspiciously and sat at her computer.

"Alexis." I warned.

"Fine." She put her hands up, then turned to the computer, and muttered, "two years. Yeah right. Just saying that."

"Alexis!" I sighed and turned toward her.

"What?" She asked wide eyed, irritated.

"Seriously! I'm not deaf! I can hear you!" I yelled, unable to control my temper.

"Okay fine! You did go for two years! My Goodness! Let it go! I can't mess with you?" She also yelled getting defensive.

"YOU WEREN'T MESSING WITH ME! And YOU know IT!" I threw down the clothes I had in my hand and stromed out of the house with her calling after me.

"JASPER!," She yelled. "JASPER HALE!" She chased me out to the lawn. "JASPER!"

I didn't stop. Instead I looked at Bella's house, chief Swan was gone, but Bella was standing, watching us on her steps. I looked the other way, no one watching. I ran at vampire speed toward home. Leaving an upset Lexi, and a confused Bella behind me.

**LPV**

I watched Jasper walk (run really) away from me. I felt a few tears stream down my face. I didn't mean it. I was only joking, why couldn't he see that? Bella came over to me and put her arm around me.

"It's alright." She soothed.

I went blank.

My grandfather. Soothing. "Shh. Baby it's alright." I cried. Tears down my face. My sisters. **Hurt.** **Sadness**. **Confusion.** They didn't know. They never will. Grandma came in embracing me as well. They knew what I had been through. Or so they thought. She made me breakfast. **Silence.** Filling my ears, unable to make noise. Muted. Mary came. **Taking**. The life of me, **My**, I. We went. New places, old places. **Memories**. Good, Bad, otherwise. **And/or** worse, better, aweful, best. **Life** all to empty.

"Earth to Lexi." Bella waved a hand infront of my face.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"You like spaced out for a sec there." She smiled.

"Oh sorry. Flashback. They happen sometimes." I shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." She nodded. I smiled.

"Thanks Bella," I hugged her. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." She nodded. I turned back to go my house. I went upstairs and got dressed. I didn't do anything fancy, just a white t-shirt with a light blue tank under it and a pair of dark blue jeans with my sneakers.

It was 7:23. Great now what am I going to do? I went downstairs, looking for anyone. A sign of life. No one downstairs, certainly they heard Jasper and I yelling. I went into everyones room. They were empty. What the heck? I checked my phone. No messages. I texted Sara, Ashley, Emma, and Carly: Where are you guys?

I didn't bother with Mary. She was probably club hopping, even though it was Thursday. I sat around the house for a few minutes and made sure I had all my homework done. Finally my phone buzzed.

It was a message! From Kellan.

K: Hey whts sup girly girl?

L: notta lot how bout you?

K: boredd

L: lolz

K: very funny get puked on yet?

L: no gross!

K: dang, :( get asked out yet?

L: yupp :)

K: AWESOME! what'd ya say?

L: yes

K:YAY! So are you still dating?

L: I'm pretty sure

K: AWESOMER! Hang on lemme text Jackson!

L: you do that

K: I did

L: and?

K: I don't know yett hang on geesh

L: kk

J:Congrats

L: thanks :)

K: did he txt you?

L: ya he did.

K: what'd he say?

L: congrats

J: u busy?

L: Have school soon leaving now y?

J: wondering

L: kk

K: awesomeness when do I get to meet him?

L: we just started going out yesterday

K: oh lol

L: sure

J: kk ill let u go to school :) have fun

L: will byeee

K: so when?

L: I'm not sure Kellan!

K: FINE :(

L: I gotta go. Leavin for school

K: alright have funn with your new boyfrienddd

L: thankies byee

K: later girll

I got in my car, grabbing my bag of course, and headed to school. As usuall, it was boring! The day went by rather slow. Maybe because none of the Cullen's were there. Bella met me in the parking lot after school.

"Hey do you know where the Cullen's are?" She asked.

"No. But Jasper said they wouldn't be in school today." I told her.

"Oh. Edward didn't tell me that." She frowned.

"I don't know. That's just what Jasper said." I shrugged.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I started to turn away.

"Alright. No prob. I'll see you later." I got in my car.

When I pulled in my driveway. No other car was there. I checked my phone again. No messages. My sister's weren't in school. No one was answering me. Why?

I walked inside and set my bag by the door. The lights were off, everything was as I left it. I sighed. Where were they?

Opening my door and walking in my room I saw Jasper laying on my bed.

"Jasper?" I asked. He looked dead.

"Hi." He said still not moving.

"Hey." I sat by him. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"How was school?" He asked watching me.

"Boring. How was your day off?"

"Horrible." He sighed.

"Why? You didn't have to go to school." I asked thinking he was nuts!

"Because. I walked, well ran, out on you. I was worried." He looked down.

"Why were you worried?" I put my hand on his.

"I was afraid you were mad. Alice said you weren't, but I wasn't so sure. You seemed upset."

"At first yeah. I just don't understand, one minute we're joking around and the next your totally peed at me."

"I needed to hunt."

"So that's why you got mad at me? Your excuse." I looked at him, giving him my seriously look.

"I don't know. It's not an excuse," He said looking like he felt bad. "Cooper says I'm tempermental." He slightly smiled.

I laughed. "I don't think your tempermental, you might have a temper, well a little bit, but your not tempermental. At least as far as I know."

"Gee thanks!" He said sarcasticly.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I know I have a temper." He admitted. He rubbed my hand.

"So are you coming to school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, I really didn't want another day alone.

"Well, I'm not sure. Part of my wants you to stay home with me, but you did just start school on Monday. That, and we have a break coming up next week."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. That's why Mary wanted us to move last weekend, so we would have a week to get to know people and a week to party with friends, unpack if we need and so on. But that also means Mary will be gone for the whole week." I smiled at the last part.

"Why?" He asked.

"Remember? I told you she likes to club hop. She does that when ever we have off of school." I shook my head.

"Really? Wow. My parents would never do that."

"Don't you remember when I told you that?" I asked.

"Well sorta, but still. Everytime your off of school?" He looked flabbergasted.

"Yupp. So, are we skipping or not. I could always make the excuse that I need to unpack or we're having family up here." I smiled hoping for a yes.

"Is it okay with Mary? I already have the excuse of family coming, so I'm good."

"Mary's not here." I informed him.

"She was here. Where did she go?" He asked.

"Not sure, she doesn't bother leaving notes. Were my sister's here?"

"Yeah. They were with her. They all got in like two cars and left." He said.

"Really? No notes, no nothing?" I sighed falling back on the bed.

"If they don't come back for a while, which I don't think they will, you could stay with us." He offered.

"Thanks, but why don't you think they'll be coming back for a while?" I was starting to sound like a need to know everything person, although it was normal to ask where your sister's and aunt went right?

"They had a few suitcases with them." He said hesitantly.

"Oh. Well still, I'll be fine on my own. I don't have to stay with you. I wouldn't want to impose. After all, I'd just met them a few days ago."

"Please, they won't care. Only Rose would care. Everyone else likes you!" He smiled, encouraging me to stay.

"Well I don't have clothes there."

"You can't pack a bag?"

"Still..."

"Don't you want to stay with me?" He asked worried.

"Yes! Of course, but, I think we should check with Carlisle and Esme first."

"Fine by me. Just to prove you they don't care if you stay with us." He stood up, apparently we're leaving now!

"Of course not! We wouldn't want you to be alone for the whole week!" Esme exclaimed when Jasper told her my situation. Only of course after she asked if I had plans. I smiled.

"Thanks. But you really don't have too! I'm fine on my own. I'd hate to impose, after all I just met you." I said. I wanted to stay with Jasper, but I didn't want to make them feel like I was pressuring them into taking me in.

"It's no trouble! We love having you." Esme assured me.

"Hey! Wanna play a game?" Emmett said coming into the living room. I looked at Jasper he gave me the told you so look.

"Um. What's the game?" I asked cautiously. I knew Emmett, sometimes his games were meant for guys to play, like fighting, wrestling, stuff like that.

"Truth or dare. Alice, Cooper, Rose, and I are playing so far." He smiled.

"Sure why not." I shrugged.

"Jasper will you play?" Emmett asked in a little boy voice.

"Fine. As long as Lexi's playing." He put his arm around me. That was a first. I smiled at him. He smiled back getting my gesture.

"Mommy will you play?" Emmett asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"No, Emmett." Esme told him. He looked at her with sad eyes, as if he might cry.

"Oh fine!" Esme said giving in. I smacked Emmett.

"Don't do that to you mother!" I told him.

"Sorry." He shrugged not looking sorry at all. I rolled my eyes and he walked toward the stairs.

"HEY CARISLE!" He yelled to the top of his lungs. I thought I might go deaf.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled. Carlisle came down the stairs.

"What Emmett?" He asked calmly.

"Will you play truth or dare with us daddy?" Emmett asked sweetly.

"No. Emmett. Last time we played it was aweful!" Carlisle said shaking his head.

"But Esme's playing." Emmett informed him. I saw his plan. He knew he could get Esme to play, then use Esme to get Carlisle to play. Huh? He wasn't as dumb as I thought.

"You are?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"He tricked me." Esme said. Carlisle looked at Emmett, who was looked too innocent.

"Fine then I'll play." Carlisle looked upset at this.

"YAY! I'll go get Alice, Cooper and Rosie!" He sped upstairs returning a few seconds later with all of them in tow.

"Sit in a circle!" He commanded. We did as told. Jasper sat on one side of me, Emmett on the other, Rose by Emmett, Cooper by her, Alice next to him, Carlisle by her, and Esme next to him and Jasper. It took me a moment to realise we were sitting boy-girl, I wondered why.

"I'll go first!" He announced. He looked at every one of us in turn.

"Jas-" "Wait!" Alice cut him off.

"What?" He asked.

"We need rules! Now that Lexi's playing." She said, great make me feel special.

"Fine." Emmett sulked.

"First, nothing that will physically harm her. Second nothing that gets any of us in jail. Nothing that sets something on fire, Emmett," She stared at him, "nothing that breaks anyone else's property. Nothing that will make Lexi sick, nothing that will kill somebody, stuff like that. These rules are subject to change as we see fit. And by we I mean Lexi, Esme, Carlisle, and myself." She said sounding offical.

"Wow lotta rules." I commented.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"Alright, Jasper truth or dare?" He looked at Jasper smiling.

"Dare." Jasper shrugged, putting an arm around me again.

"I dare you to make Cooper in love with the couch." Emmett smiled.

"That's it?" I asked. I had anticipated something a little more, destructive, mean, embarrassing or something along those lines.

"I'm starting off easy." Emmett said smiling. All of the sudden Cooper started slinking over to the couch.

"Hey baby." Cooper said stroking the back rest. Alice put her head in her hands. I laughed.

"Got plans tonight? Cause I had something in mind." Cooper slowly kissed it from one side to the other.

"Remind me to disinfect that." Esme said grossed out. Carlisle shook his head once more. Jasper smiled.

"Good dare Emmett." Jasper praised. Rose rolled her eyes. I looked at Cooper now making out with the couch while laying on it. I tried to cover my laugh, and failed.

"Hey shut your mouth! I'm trying to have some fun with my lady!" Cooper yelled at me. Everyone cracked up at that.

"Sorry Cooper." I apologized trying to cover up my laughs.

"Cooper the Couch Boy." Jasper mock saluted him.

"CCB." I smiled. Suddenly, Cooper stopped making out with the couch. He sat up giving the death glare to Jasper.

"He made me do it." Jasper pointed at Emmett.

"Coopy." Alice warned. Cooper sat next to her again.

"You'll pay." He warned Jasper. Jazz pretended to look scared. I put my arms around him.

"Your turn Jasper." Emmett pointed at him.

"Umm. Alice truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare." She smiled.

"I dare you to let Emmett dress you, and you have to wear the outfit for the rest of the day." He smiled evily. She looked horrified.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, if you don't do the dare then you have to make out with Edward for 40 minutes." He said.

"Ughh. Come on Emmett." Alice slinked upstairs. They both went upstairs to Alice and Cooper's room, Emmett turning and winking at us.

"So if you choose not to do the dare you have a punishment?" I asked.

"Yupp. Obviously the punishment is worse than the dare." Cooper confirmed and explained. I nodded. I had a feeling I would like this game. I smiled evily, as Jasper had.

He hugged me, "That's my girl."

**Thanks for Reading! Cullen truth or dare, so far not exciting, but their starting off simple. :) If ****you have dare ideas, let me know! Thanks again!**


	16. Staying for a while

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I have some news...I don't own Twilight. I know your all disappointed, I am too. :( I also don't own the song lyrics are from . :)

**Author's Note: Thank you for the Reviews! You have wonderful things to say! :) Reviews make me happy. By the way, I'm still very open to dare ideas. :) *Evil smile! * **

**JPV**

Alice and Emmett walked down the stairs. Everyone instantly started laughing at Alice's outfit. Even Cooper laughed, though he tried to cover it up. Poor Alice she was going to cry. I wondered where Emmett had found the clothes for her outfit. She had on a huge feather covered hat on her head. For a shirt she had a neon orange and green striped shirt with a plastic bag over it. She had neon pink tights that went to the floor then over them puke green tights, followed on top with pink, red, blue, purple, gree, brown, and black spotted and striped shorts. She had on the old three blue and red striped knee high socks with cardboard boxes as shoes. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww come on hon, it's not that bad." Cooper got up and gave her a hug.

"IT'S AWEFUL!" Alice cried. I looked at Lexi trying once more to hid my smile and laugh.

"Come on Alice," Emmett said ushering them back into the circle "Let's get back to the game."

Alice glared at him, but obeyed. "My turn?" She asked sitting down. I nodded.

"Lexi, truth or dare?" She asked smiling.

"Dare." She replied shrugging.

"I dare you to...hang on." Alice ran outside, tripping a little because of her box shoes. I chuckled a little and Cooper glared at me. She came back a few minutes later holding a cup with something in it.

"I dare you, Alexis Olson, to drink this." Alice smiled and gave her the cup.

"What is it?" Lexi asked cautious. I smelled it. Animal Blood.

"You can't make her drink that! That's gotta be bad for her!" I told Alice.

"Why? She has it running through her." Alice said smiling.

"So? To her that's gross." I argued looking to Carlisle for help. He shrugged looking confused.

"Is it bad?" Lexi asked him.

"Um. Possibly, it could has diseases in it. I'm sure it's not the best thing for her, Alice. Make her do something else." Carlisle told her.

"Fine, Emmett got anymore bright ideas?" Alice asked Emmett frowning.

"Hang on a sec." He said thinking. I took the cup from Lexi and started drinking it.

She gave me a funny look. "Gross Jasper."

"Not gross, good!" I smiled at her showing my now blood-red teeth. She grinned at me and playfully smacked my arm. Emmett looked at the cup of blood with longing.

"Are you gunna finish that?" Emmett asked staring at me.

"Yupp." I said sipping the blood again.

"Gross, Jasper." Alexis nudged me.

"Yum, Lexi." I nudged her back.

"Think of a dare yet Alice?" Rose asked getting impatient.

"Yupp," She smiled evilly, "you have to walk around Seattle wearing a chicken suit with a cowboy hat on."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said." She snapped.

"And if I don't?"

**LPV**

"Then you do have to drink the animal blood." She smiled.

"But Alice she can't drink the animal blood." Jasper pointed out.

"No," I quickly spoke up, "I'll drink it." All of them looked at me in shock.

"Lexi-" Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"No. I'll do it." I smiled while Alice fetched another cup of animal blood. She returned quickly, cup in hand.

"Here you are." She smiled. I took the cup. Slowly, cautiously. I tasted the blood, it was horrifying. I scrunched up my face in disgust. Jasper looked worried. I gave him a small smile.

"Gross?" Alice asked. I nodded feeling sick after taking a big gulp, trying to get it down.

"You don't have to finish it." Alice said taking the cup, Jasper reached for it. Taking the cup, he sipped at it. Gross.

"My turn," I stated looking at a innocent Emmett. "Em, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." He smiled.

"I dare you to sing I'm a barbie girl in only a tank and boxers." I smiled.

"Easy!" He ran upstairs.

"In front of everyone!" I called after him. I heard him groan.

"Get the video camera." I told Jasper. He sped upstairs returning with it in seconds.

"Got it!" He exclaimed as it was set up and ready.

The music started and Emmett stood on the top of the stairs in boxers with a white male tank top.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!" He sang while walking down the stairs. Movie star style.

He reached the bottom and continued to sing while prancing around the living room and glaring at me.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<p>

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)" We were bursting out laughing. Emmett was soo funny and cute! From jumping over the couches, and failing, to sitting on floor making snow angles, he was hilarious! When the song was done he ran upstairs to change or cry or something.<p>

"That was an awesome dare!" Cooper high-fived me.

"Ha! Thanks!" I laughed.

"That was mean." Esme tried to scold, but failed because she was laughing.

"Esme, consider it payback for all the stuff he broke." Cooper smiled still chuckling.

After 5 minutes of no Emmett, we continued to play without him. Although, the dares got dumber and it just got boring. So instead we all sat down to watch some TV.

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"9:04." Jasper replied looking at his phone.

"UGH!" Alice shrieked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Alice frowned.

"Okay then." I replied looking at Jasper for an answer, he shrugged.

Edward walked through the door, Bella behind him. I was shocked to see Bella.

"Hi Bella." Esme stood and greeted her.

"Hi." Bella smiled shyly. I got the impression they already met.

"Bella." Carlisle nodded toward her also standing.

"Bella you know Lexi, and that's Jasper." Edward said looking at us each in turn. I was confused, if she'd met all the Cullen's why didn't she know Jasper. Unless Jasper was gone when Bella came. That could be it.

Jasper tugged me upstairs after a smile at Bella. We went into his room, he shut the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you." He smiled.

"About?" I was worried.

"Don't worry," He cupped my face in his cold hands, "I wanted to talk to you about baseball. Remember you'd said you'd wanted to play with us right?"

"Oh yeah! What do I need to know?" My worry vanished, excitement filling me.

"Well nothing really, just how to play, but I was going to tell you that we were planning on playing tomorrow. Alice sees a storm coming and it's the only way we can play." He pulled me on his lap rocking us. It was another first.

"Alright! But I should go home and pack." I turned to face him. He looked like he was going to kiss me. But then he stood up and said "That's a good idea. Alice and Emmett have the whole week planned, so I suppose you wont have time to go to your house." He opened the door for me and we went downstairs. We stopped in the living room and he was grabbing keys from the coffee table.

"Oh No Mister," Esme stood up swiping the keys from him, "Remember last time."

"Aw please! I don't know which one." He whined.

"What happened last time?" I asked.

"He stole all of our keys because he didn't know what car you wanted. But he didn't tell us he was taking our keys, so we spent almost an hour looking for them so we could go to the store." Esme explained.

"Well I was trying to be nice!" He defended himself.

"Come on," I pulled him toward the door. "Leave the keys we'll take yours." I laughed.

He carried me to the garage and set me in his truck. As he drove I fiddled with his radio trying to find a good song. It was all old person music or talk shows, I finally gave up turning off the radio completely.

"Irritating you?" He asked with his famous grin.

"Just a little bit." I smiled.

"I figured."

"So what do Alice and Emmett have planned?" I questioned.

"Games, shopping trips, more games, truth or dare, and stuff like that." He replied shrugging.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"You don't know what that is? You don't go to parties much do you?" I looked shocked.

"No I don't. We try to stay away from humans. So come on what is it?"

"It's where every guy puts a item in a hat or cup thing, no items can look a like, but anyway, then a girl picks an item out of the hat. She can't look of course. She pulls out the item and whatever boy put the item in the hat has to spend seven minutes with the girl in either a bedroom or closet. They can do whatever they want, but usually people like kiss and stuff." I explained to him.

"Sounds like a California thing." He concluded.

"Not always. Mostly bigger cities or schools know what it is."

He turned on my street and pulled into my driveway. We went inside and packed two suitcases for clothes and shoes and one smaller bag for bathroom items. I looked around my room double checking that I had everything, though it's not like I couldn't drive home for anything I needed.

"Got everything?" Jasper asked leaning in the doorway.

"Oh! Hair stuff!" I started to walk out the door to the bathroom but he held me back.

"Oh no. You won't need any of that. Between Alice and Rosalie we have everything in the world." He steered me downstairs.

"And they won't mind me using them?" I asked.

"No Lex." He pulled me out the door shutting off the lights and locking the door.

"You know what?" I asked getting in the truck.

"Huh?" He asked as we pulled out and started back to his house.

"Your the only person who calls me that." I stated looking at him. He looked back at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Your the only one who calls me Lex." I smiled.

"Oh. Is that bad? It's kinda just a name I made for you." He smiled también.

"No I like it."

"Te quiero." He said in Spanish.

"Yo también te quiero." I replied also in Spanish. **(también means too, Te quiero means I love you Yo también te quiero means I love you too.)**

He laughed and kissed my hand. I slightly blushed.

We unloaded his truck and put my stuff in his room. Alice came up inspecting my clothes.

"Beautiful!" She chimed.

"Um, thanks." I said smiling and holding Jasper's hand.

Emmett entered Jasper's room staring at our joined hands.

"Get a room!" He scolded.

"This is my room!" Jasper shot at him.

"Oh yeah." Emmett nodded.

I shook my head. Why was he soo dumb?

**EMPV**

Why was Lexi shaking her head? Why were Jasper and Lexi holding hands? Why am I in their room? When did it become their room? Why is there so many questions that go unanswered every year in the United States?

I wasn't sure of any of the questions I asked. I grinned and walked into my room. Well Rosie and I's room. She was sitting on the bed read a chick magazine. I never understood those. Really who cares that one celebrity broke up with another? NO ONE!

I sat next to her on the bed watching her.

"What Emmett?" She asked closing her magazine.

"What?" I looked into her pretty golden eyes.

"You want something what is it?"

"I don't want anything." I smiled widely.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. Don't lie to me." She slightly glared at me.

"Wanna go to the store?" I asked suddenly excited.

"For what and why? It's like 10 at night." She rolled on her back.

"Well we have to get a new TV, TV stand, wall fixer stuff, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii." I jumped up and grabbed my keys. "Coming?" I asked.

"Why not? Nothing else to do." She got up and followed me downstairs.

We got in the Jeep and headed to Walmart. Of course I forgot to take the right exit and had to turn around and go back. After getting pulled over for doing a "U-ey" or U turn, and for driving in the opposite direction of traffic on the highway, we made it to Walmart!

But when we stepped through the door, you'll never guess what we found!

A HUGE Spongebob costume!

I wanted to try it on but Rosie said no. I was sooo disappointed! So Disappointed that I posted it on our blog:

Post by Emmett Cullen 10:23PM

I'm at walmart! AND Rosie and I found a huge Spongebob costume! I wanted to try it on by she said no! Can you believe it? I'm sooooooo UPSET! :(((

Comment on Emmett's post by Cooper Hale 10:28PM

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!

Comment on Emmett's post by Alexis Olson 10:32PM

Carlisle made me an account! YAY Thank you Carlisle! And poor Emmett! :(( Double sadness for...sad. LOL

Comment on Emmett's post by Carlisle Cullen 10:35PM

Your Welcome Lexi :) And Emmett, why do you need to try it on?

Comment on Emmett's post by Emmett Cullen 10:40PM

BECAUSE I DO! and HI LEXI! You got an account! YAY!

Rosie and I headed down to the electronics department to get the new stuff. OMG you'll never believe what we found! A new Spongebob game! It was soo awesome I just had to post about it on the blog!

Post by Emmett Cullen 10:52PM

I FOUND A NEW SPONGEBOB GAME! It's SOOOOO Awesome!

Comment on Emmett's post by Alexis Olson 10:58PM

Congratulations!

Comment on Emmett's post by Esme Cullen 11:01PM

Focus Emmett! And don't forget to get the stuff to fix the wall! :)

OHH I almost forgot about the wall! Good thing she reminded me! So we went to where they sell PlayStation 3's and Xbox's and you'll never guess what we found!

**What does Emmett find? Thanks as always for Reading! Also as always PLEASE don't forget to Review! Idea's are ALWAYS welcome! :)))))))))))))))**


	17. Twenty Dollars

Disclaimer: As much as I whine and beg, I don't own Twilight or Jasper. :(( Or the game or councils mentioned in this story, or any brand names. I made up all the names so if one of them is real then it's just a coincidence. :))

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated recently! My computer broke! :(( Thanks for the Reviews! I love you all! For your reward you will receive many new chapters! :) Seriously though, I really can't thank you enough! Reviews are one of the reasons I've decided to keep going on with the story. :) It's really nice to know that someone really loves your story!**

**EMPV**

Earlier...

_OHH I almost forgot about the wall! Good thing she reminded me! So we went to where they sell PlayStation 3's and Xbox's and you'll never guess what we found!_

Sooo I walked up to it pressing my face up to the glass, kinda like they do in the Hollywood movies when the kids see something they need to finish the whole point of the movie. Anyway! I found the new, the bestest, most awesomeness video game in history! It was a new Call of Duty! I HAD to have it! So I got it! It was so AWESOME Cooper would be soo excited! I grabbed it and held on to it for dear life.

We got everything on Esme's list of things to get to fix the wall AND to be extra precautionary I bought two times more of everything we needed! I am one smart feller! We paid for all of it and drove on home. I almost missed the turn off though, ALMOST! Rose laughed at me!

"You've lived here for how long and you still miss the turn off?" She laughed.

"Shut it! Okay! I haven't lived here that long." I said offended. Seeing my offensiveness, she kissed me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I got it!" I yelled as we brought all of the stuff inside.

"You said that last time and didn't get anything." Esme said walking up to us. She checked over everything, making sure we had it all. _Hi Eddie!_ I thought knowing he was in the living room.

"Stop calling me Eddie!" He yelled.

_Fine Eddie! Hey when are you bringing Bella over?_

"Stop calling me that! And that's none of your business! Besides she was just here!"

"Emmett?" Esme questioned before I got to make fun of him anymore.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Why did you buy all of this? We don't need this much." She told me.

"I know! But I bought more just to make sure we had enough!" I smiled knowing she'd be proud.

"What you think I'd mess it up the first time?" She questioned glaring at me. Uh oh. Okay answer smartly Emmett! Um is it yes or no?

"Uh maybe?" I cautiously answered. Rose smacked her forehead. Wrong answer.

"Well than maybe you could help me since I'm going to mess it up." Esme said handing me some tools. Aw crap.

**JPV**

I'm sitting on a bed, I'm sitting on a bed. Yeah that was weird. I watched Lexi watch me. It was fun. Sorta. We just kept staring at each other in this not awkward silence. But like all not awkward silences someone had to ruin it. And that someone was Cooper.

"Hey love bugs!" He yelled bursting through the door. I turned to glare at him.

"Ew are you guys just sittin here staring at each other like Emmett and Rose sometimes do? That's sick." He crinkled his nose.

"Yeah and your ruining it. Get out." I informed him trying to shoo him out.

"Ya know what log into the chat room. We'll deal with this there." He slowly backed out of the room. Lexi and I grabbed our laptops and logged in.

Chat room: Jasper is a dead man

Members:

Ifeelu

Lexilex

TheC

ECDude

ECDude: who made up the chat room name?

TheC: I did

Ifeelu: Why am I dead?

Lexilex: cuz you were changed into a vampire

TheC: because you...you...i don't know

ECDude: wow Cooper

Ifeelu: I don't know if I should laugh or be offended

Lexilex: why?

Ifeelu: cuz I don't know if I should laugh at his dumbness or be offended at his dumbness because he's related to me

ECDude: lolz

TheC: rude Jazper

Lexilex: Jazper? Weird

Ifeelu: so is he

_MRS.E has asked permission to join the chat_

ECDude: should we?

TheC: no

_Ifeelu has let MRS.E into the chat_

TheC: you would too wouldn't you

Ifeelu: yupp

Lexilex: it was either going to be me or him

MRS.E: you or him what?

ECDude: Cooper didn't want you in here

TheC: wow Emmett thanks

MRS.E: why not?

Ifeelu: yeah Cooper why not?

Lexilex: who knows, he's Cooper

TheC: HEY! RUDE LEXI TAKING AFTER JAZPER and because your our mom and we are teens

MRS.E: that doesn't make sense

_DoctorLove has asked permission to join the chat_

_MRS.E has let DoctorLove into the chat _

ECDude: ESME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MRS.E: no what?

ECDude: you let him in :(

DoctorLove: Emmett, you owe me 20 bucks!

TheC: oh that's why!

ECDude: I know chill! It's coming! Jasper make him chill!

Ifeelu: no if anything I'll make him in love with you

ECDude: why?

Ifeelu: because it's funny for me and I can impress Lexi :))

Lexilex: DOUBLE CHINN :)) and I would like to see that! :))

MRS.E: double chin?

Ifeelu: for awesomeness :))

DoctorLove: okay then?

ECDude: it's fantastic!

Ifeelu: wow Emmett never knew you could use such big words!

ECDude: HEY that's rude and disrespectful!

Lexilex: don't let him fool you, he's using the internet dictionary

TheC: he would too

MRS.E: are you?

ECDude: NO well, maybe, uh, yes :((

DoctorLove: I KNEW IT!

Ifeelu: wow Carlisle you think so highly of your kids

DoctorLove: don't I?

Lexilex: or maybe he just knows them well enough

DoctorLove: thank you Lexi!

Lexilex: de nada (**you're welcome**)

MRS.E: nice Spanish :)

TheC: ESME! You forgot the extra chin! :(

Ifeelu: COOPER! You forgot the extra chin! :((

TheC: I'M SORRY!

_MRS.E and DoctorLove left the chat_

ECDude: how rude not even a good bye

_TheC left to make Emmett mad because he didn't say goodbye lolz :)) _

Ifeelu: lolz

Lexilex: lolzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Ifeelu and Lexilex left the chat just because_

ECDude: I'M ALL ALONE! :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Post by Alice Cullen 10:41PM (the actual time I wrote this!)

I had something to say but I forgot what it was. :(( Darn.

Comment on Alice's post by Cooper Hale 10:43PM

At least you remembered the double chin (ESME!)

Comment on Alice's post by Esme Cullen 10:45PM

Give it a rest Cooper! I don't speak teenager!

Post by Alexis Olson 10:46PM

Ohhhhhh Blog Post! HI JASPER! I LOVE YOU!

Comment by Jasper Hale 10:49PM

I LOVE YOU TOO!

Chat room: Lexi Love Jasper! LOTS!

Members:

Ifeelu

Lexilex

MRS.E

ECDude

Ifeelu: I love you too Lex! :))

ECDude: Cooper would be proud, you added the extra chin!

MRS.E: Oh for crying out loud!

Lexilex: LOVE YOU JASPER! and it's okay Esme

ECDude: gross

Ifeelu: you know what it's gross you love Rose

ECDude: no it's not!

MRS.E: it's really not

Lexilex: maybe im not sure

Ifeelu: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH Gang up on me will you!

ECDude: okay!

_DoctorLove has entered the chat_

DoctorLove: Hellooo

MRS.E: Hi honey!

Ifeelu: Hey

Lexilex: Hey how'd you get in without permission?

DoctorLove: the creator of the blog doesn't need permission...anymore.

ECDude: yeah anymore!

MRS.E: Emmett don't you owe him 20 bucks?

ECDude: no not anymore :))

_Ireadulikeabook has asked permission to enter the chat_

ECDude: NO DON'T LET HIM IN!

_Lexilex has let Ireadulikeabook into the chat_

ECDude: LEXI

Ifeelu: lolz

MRS.E: why don't you want Edward in?

Ireadulikeabook: he owes me 20

DoctorLove: so you owe Edward 20 now?

ECDude: yeah

Ifeelu: wow Emmett

ECDude: well I was tired to CARLISLE Harassing me!

DoctorLove: FALSE!

Lexilex: lolzzzzzzzzzz

MRS.E: harassing?

DoctorLove: no I'd just ask him for the money every once in a while!

Ireadulikeabook: You have until Friday!

ECDude: what are you my loan shark?

Lexilex: hey those people are mean! They beat up my friend for the money he owed them

MRS.E: what kinda people do you hang out with!

Lexilex: awesome people!

DoctorLove: they sound like it

Ifeelu: no Emmett

ECDude: why not!

Lexilex: what?

Ifeelu: he tried to borrow 20 bucks from me

Ireadulikeabook: wow Emmett you would

MRS.E: it is like him

Ifeelu: quit asking me or I'll make u in love with Carlisle!

Lexilex: lolz

MRS.E: I bet he'd like it especially since his name is DoctorLOVE

DoctorLove: ESME why did you bring that up!

MRS.E: because it's funny

Ireadulikeabook: it is funny sorta

ECDude: is it or isn't it?

Ifeelu: yeah you kinda said both

Lexilex: you did

Ireadulikeabook: just gang up on me

MRS.E: Hey that's what Jasper said earlier

DoctorLove: it is?

Lexilex: you and Edward weren't here yet

ECDude: yeah really geesh

Ifeelu: why Emmett?

ECDude: I'm not sure...

Ireadulikeabook: wow again

MRS.E: :)

DoctorLove: Esme you forgot the chinn :))

MRS.E: Carlisle don't start

Ifeelu: well it's what cooper would say..

Lexilex: isn't it?

ECDude: yes yes it is.

Ireadulikeabook: again wow Emmett

ECDude: what?

Ifeelu: he doesn't know

_DoctorLove and MRS.E have left the chat..._

Ireadulikeabook: okay then...

Lexilex: I know right

Ifeelu: it's alrightt

ECDude: if Cooper was here he wouldn't be happy...

_Ireadulikeabook has left the chat to visit Bella_

Lexilex: bye then..

_ECDude has left the chat because it got boring._

Ifeelu: and they called us rude

Lexilex: yeah really... wanna go?

Ifeelu: yeah.

_Lexilex and Ifeelu have left the chat_

**Thanks for Reading! It's shorter but mainly all Blog. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My laptop broke, then I had a crap load of homework, then I got sick (and I still kinda am) so it's been busy! But I am really sorry about the lack of chapters :(( I'll try my best to update more often!**


	18. No, I don't remember you

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and that makes me sad. I also still haven't found my Jasper, which makes me sadder. :((

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with the story! I know I haven't updated in a while :( But I am trying to do that more! :))**

**CPV**

I didn't know what was wrong with my kids. I had a feeling I never would. I looked at Esme.

"What is it?" She asked looking back at me.

"Where did we go wrong?" I asked smiling.

"No one knows." She shook her head laughing

**EDPV**

I drove to Bella's house needing to get away from my family. There was too many different thoughts, too many different things going on. I needed to be able to my thoughts and only mine. That and I wanted to see my Bella. I knocked on the door fully knowing that Bella would answer. Charlie doesn't seem to answer the door much. Of course I was right my love opened the door.

"Hey." She instantly grinned when she saw me.

"Bella." I took her hand in mine. We made our way upstairs to her room.

"Hey, I meant to ask you, when are we going to play baseball?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"You knew about us playing baseball?" I asked not remembering if we had told her.

"Yeah. I think you told me and then Lexi told me yesterday." Of course Lexi would.

"Oh. I'm not sure. Alice keeps telling us it's going to be this day but then the weather changes, so I'm not sure."

"Well, when you do go, can I come?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course." I kissed her head. She smiled gazing into my eyes.

**JPV**

Lexi and I sat on the bed just watching each other, like we did before Cooper ruined it. It was nice, to have time all to ourselves. I cautiously put my arm around her shoulder's. She smiled at me. Having heat against my skin was nice. It was a good change. I wrapped my other arm around her and we laid on my bed. I could feel her steady pulse, it called to me, begging for me to come and get it. I lowered my head to her neck, unconsciously. I felt her tense and her emotions showed her indecisiveness. I could tell she wasn't sure whether to move away because I was going to kill her or to stay put because I wasn't going to kill her. I knew she had decided to play it safe and tried to move away, but I wouldn't let her. My iron grip around her wouldn't let her move.

At that moment Emmett and Cooper burst through the door.

"Jasper," Cooper warned, "Don't do this." I suddenly became aware of what I was doing, but my mind could not control my body, my instincts.

Emmett started to approach me, cautiously so as if not to set me off.

"Jasper?" He asked in a small voice. Lexi put her hand against my cheek.

"Jazzy?" She also asked.

I stared into her eyes, which were full of fear. Emmett grabbed my right arm pulling it from Lexi. I didn't move, I couldn't move. He moved me like a robot, carefully unwinding me from her. She sat up on the bed watching our every moves.

Emmett watched me, Cooper flanking him. Lexi was on the other side of the bed, also watching. I was still on the bed fighting the urges to jump off of the bed and kill her.

It was a split decision, again something I hadn't experienced until she came along. Part of me craved her sweet smelling blood. The other wished her to be alive, wanted her with me. I shut my eyes and held a death grip on the bed, like before at her house. Although, I didn't think I could be able to get up and leave as smoothly as I did before. I feared that I wouldn't be able to leave without endangering her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett look at Cooper and Cooper rush out of the room and then return with Carlisle and Alice. He brought backup.

Poor Lexi looked really afraid when Carlisle and Alice came in. I tried to relax my stance, attempting to get her to calm down, but I couldn't bring myself to calm down.

Alice tried to usher Lexi out of the room, but they got ten steps from the door and I popped up in front of Alice and behind Alexis, snarling at Alice. Startled, she jumped back and Cooper was in front of me growling and snarling as well.

Carlisle stepped in between us, "Boys that's enough." Cooper straightened up at once and wrapped his arms around Alice. I also straightened up, but continued to glare at him. Lexi slowly put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her.

She was beautiful, even when afraid. Her eyes shown, even with the little light there was in my room. I was frozen once more, but this time by her beauty. Her golden bangs shaped her face perfectly, while the rest of her hair was put up in a messy, but cute, bun.

I stared at her for what seemed like ever, with Carlisle, Alice, Cooper, Emmett, and my angel watching me. I wrapped my arms around her and Cooper and Emmett took a defensive stance. Ignoring them, I watched her smile the smile of a goddess. It was fascinating, seeing her smile even when she wasn't sure whether to be afraid of me or not to be.

Emmett tried to pry my hands off of her and I slapped him across the face.

"HEY!" He yelled holding his face.

"Well don't try to take her away from me." I simply stated.

"You-you-you RUDE PERSON!" He yelled walking out the door to go cry to Rose. Lexi laughed at his feeble attempt to offend me. I lifted her effortlessly and carried her to the bed. Apon setting her down, I froze again, the scent taunting me. I shut my eyes again, trying to calm myself once more. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should hunt first." He suggested. This time Cooper came and unwound me. Steering me out of the room, downstairs, outside, and into the forest. We got to the river and I didn't need anymore controlling, I took off, the smell of animals everywhere.

**LPV**

Cooper took Jasper out of the room. In a way it made me sad, but it also calmed me. Not him being gone, but knowing that he could better resist his...what's the word? Urges? Wants? Or is it a need? Well whatever.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure this is hard for you both." Carlisle apologized.

"It's fine. He just needs time to get used to it, right?" I looked at him hopefully.

"I'm sure. He's only been around you for what, six days?"

"Four." I informed.

"Oh, well, I thought it had been longer."

"Nope. I came Monday, he skipped Tuesday, we started dating Wednesday, we were around each other Thursday, and today is Friday."

"Still for four days he's been doing good." Carlisle smiled, whether it was for pride in his son or something else I'll never know. He left the room then, giving me time or space or something. I walked out of the room and knocked on the door to the left. Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a grin. Rosalie was watching me over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

"I wondered if you knew where Jasper was. Do you know where Cooper took him?" I asked mainly Emmett, figuring Rose wouldn't be much help.

"That's none of your business." Rose spat. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder and gave a please-don't look. He stepped outside of the room and shut the door behind him. Then he put me on his back and took off out of the house and into the forest.

Over the river and through the woods, to Jasper I hope we go. We slowed in a clearing with a rock that looked like it could be used as a bench. It also had one more huge rock that could also be used for sitting. I hopped off of Emmett's back.

"You do know I can run just as fast as Jasper right?" I asked.

"No! You mean I carried you for nothing?" He sat on the huge rock pouting.

I saw Jasper appear out of the woods. I smiled at him and he motioned me to keep quiet and not give him away. I quickly fixed my face into a more natural position and sat on the bench rock. Jasper slowly and silently snuck up behind Emmett. Once he was right behind the huge rock that Emmett was sitting on. He shoved Emmett with what looked like all his force.

Emmett went flying into a tree right across the clearing and knocked it over. Jasper calmly sat on the huge rock, watching Emmett fly. His face remained neutral. I saw Jasper move a tiny bit then, in the time I blinked I was sitting on his lap. Shocked and confused I looked around, trying to make sense of what happened. I looked at Jasper starting to understand. His face was amused as he played with my hair.

Emmett staggered up looking around.

"What happened?" He asked just as dazed as I was.

"Oh dude! You alright?" Jasper asked with fake concern.

"I think so. What happened?" Emmett carefully walked over to the bench rock, rubbing his head.

"You wanted to see how far you could jump, so you climbed that tree," Jasper pointed to a tree across the clearing which was about one and a half football fields long. "Then you fell because you didn't jump far enough and you hit your head." He explained.

"Oh I don't remember that." Emmett looked around.

"Yeah man, it looked like it hurt." Jasper lied smoothly. I attempted to cover my laugh.

Emmett believed all of it. Every single word of it. It was good. Really really good.

"Are you coming?" Jasper asked standing us up.

"Coming where?" Emmett asked.

"Home?" Jasper said checking to see if he knew where or what that was.

"Umm yea I guess so." Emmett looked confused, but followed us back.

"Hi boys." Esme greeted them as they walked through the door. I followed behind them.

"Hey Esme." Jasper returned the greeting.

"Your Esme?" Emmett questioned.

"No duh Emmett." Esme laughed.

"You don't remember Esme?" Cooper asked.

"I don't even know who you are." Emmett stated.

"How can you not remember us?" Esme asked.

"He fell." Jasper said.

"Fell what do you mean?" Esme asked suddenly.

"He hit a tree trying to show off. He hit his head on the tree now he doesn't remember much." Jasper explained.

"Carlisle!" Esme called him.

"What were you doing showing off in the trees at dark? It's almost midnight!" She exclaimed, then walked over to Carlisle to explain what happened.

"OWW!" Emmett yelled.

I looked over to see Cooper holding a thick piece of wood and Emmett holding his head.

"What was that for!" Emmett continued to yell.

"Well you hit your head and forgot stuff so I thought that maybe if you hit your head again you'd remember stuff." He explained his logic.

"Are you really that dumb? Did I really raise you?" Carlisle asked shaking his head.

"Why yes you did!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Great." Carlisle groaned.

"Why are you ashamed of that?" Cooper asked.

"Oh, of course not!" Carlisle said reassuringly with sarcasm in his voice.

"Good I didn't think so." Cooper smiled proudly.

I shook my head. Wow, was the only thing going through my mind. I took Jasper's hand, _Can we go to sleep?_ He looked at me, startled. Nodding quickly and leading me up the stairs.

I hated to make him leave his family, but I was extremely tired. He pulled me to the bed and sat me down.

"Tired?" He guessed.

"Well I did ask to sleep." I said smiling while crawling under the covers.

He laid next to me stroking the left side of my face, from top to bottom, which made me sleepier than I already was.

As exhausted as I was I managed to mumble one thing before I drifted off to a peaceful sleep:

"I love you Jasper."

**EMPV**

There were people yelling everywhere, in there underwear. No I'm kidding, but that would be awesome! Instead there were people I don't remember talking.

I watched the one called Esme and that one blonde guy talk. Esme looked concerned. That was when I felt something hard and solid hit my head.

"OWW!" I yelled spinning around to find Cooper with wood.

"What was that for?" I yelled some more.

As Cooper explained himself I focused on Jasper and Lexi, not caring to hear what Cooper had to say. Lexi looked really really tired and Jasper seemed oblivious to the whole thing. I smiled. Jasper not paying attention to his human girlfriend, that would make good blackmail.

Carlisle started shaking his head and I attempted to focus on him, but failed. You know, Rosie says I fail a lot, but I don't think I do. I think I succeed a lot not fail. But she says I do. Which is confusing because if failing is better than succeeding then what on Earth am I talking about? I wasn't sure.

Jasper and Lexi went upstairs, so hopefully he started paying attention to his little girlfriend there. I sure hoped so, dumb kid not watching the needs of his mate. Gosh, even I did better. What a LOSER.

**JPV**

She was so beautiful. I watched her sleep for a few moments. She looked so peaceful! But she was so close. My throat burned like fire. I knew I had to hunt to make the burn go away and not to mention the wanting of her blood.

I quietly removed myself off of the bed and made sure she was asleep. Although, knowing my luck she'll wake up in the middle of my hunt and be scared to death, not remembering where she was of course. Then she would be all upset and leave me and then, I would well, die.

Jumping swiftly out the window and running as fast as I could toward the forest, my hunt began. I easily took out a deer, the pain in my throat lessening as the sweet, hot blood ran down. Three more deer and I was full. I sat down for a moment, watching the sky before heading into the house once more.

Climbing up the side of the house, again, I quietly entered my room. Of course only to find Lexi still asleep in my bed. I checked the clock, 1:47. I laid next to her, on top of the covers so she wouldn't get cold, and also fell asleep.

**Thanks for Reading! Not one of my longer chapters. :(( Double sad for sad! Though I did want to get one chapter up, I had been depriving you of them and for that I apologize. But! I don't have school all week next week so more chapters will be arriving, and once again if not, you can feel free to slap me in the face. :)**


	19. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Not even Jasper :((

**Author's note: I haven't been giving you long chapters :( So this time I am determined to make this over 4,000 words! :)) Which will be the longest chapter I've posted! :)) YAY!**

**JPV**

Of course. Only I would set my alarm clock to go off at 5:30 in the morning. I rolled over and shut it off before Lexi woke up. I opened my eyes and saw that she had her head on my chest. I smiled, she was amazing. There was no way I could ever live without her. Ever. Her and I were meant to be together and I knew it. Living without her was like living without a piece of me. If anything were to happen to her I would die. I would find a way to die, if she did.

**I** slid out from underneath her and quickly **changed** my clothes. Breakfast. Humans had breakfast, though four hours of sleep wasn't very many **so** I decided to hold off for now. I walked downstairs and looked for signs of vampires.** It** **appeared** no one was up yet, much to my displeasure.** I** could find a way to wake them up, but then I **might** wake up Lexi in the process. I sighed. When did everything get so hard all of the sudden? I sat on the couch and tried to **find** something on TV, but at 5:30 nothings really on except the news, which was boring and little four-year-old shows, but really? What four-year-old was up at 5:30 in the morning? Hey, **something** could've happened that required kids to be up. But it was unlikely.

Instead I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling, much like I did at Lexi's. They say studying was **important**! Sometime during then, I must have fallen asleep, because Lexi was tapping me repeatedly on the forehead.

"Jasper." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Jasper." She repeated.

"What?" I also whispered.

"I don't know I'm bored." She giggled.

I opened my eyes and rolled them at her. She grinned freakishly wide. I shut my eyes again and listened to her heartbeat.

"Jasper." She sang while whispering.

"What Lex?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"What time is it?" I sleepily asked.

"Almost eight."

I sat up. "Eight?" I looked at her bewildered. Eight? Did I really sleep that long?

"Almost eight." She repeated.

"Fine ALMOST eight." I emphasized the almost. She smiled in victory.

"Yupp."

"Wow. I didn't think I slept that long. So um, I'm sure you want breakfast right?" I smiled.

"That's okay, I'll make it." She started off toward the kitchen but I stepped in her way.

"No, no you are not ma'am. Allow me." I smiled walking into the kitchen. She stepped in front of me.

"No, no you are not sir. I'm very good at fending for myself." She grinned. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch and set her down.

"Stay." I commanded putting my hands out to her, like people do to objects after they pick them up once they fall.

"I'm no dog." She informed me.

"That's good because that would be weird." I told her with a smile.

I walked back into the kitchen determined to make her breakfast. Though, there was one problem, I had no clue what to make her. As vampires, we don't have to eat human food, we can, but we usually don't. I looked around for a recipe book hoping Esme had one lying around. But of course she didn't. Great. I opened our fully stocked fridge trying to remember what on Earth I used to eat as a human. But since I'm over a century old, it was hard. UGH! Things got hard again.

I frowned then walked back out to her.

"No clue what to make?" She guessed eying me.

"Actually I was wondering what you would like. I don't want to make something and not have you like it." I smirked.

"Alright. May I have an omelet?"

Omelet? What on Earth was that?

"Umm...sure." I replied with confusion in my voice. My brows furrowed as I tried to remember what that was.

"Not a clue what I'm talking about?" She guessed again.

"No." I admitted. She laughed, leading me into the kitchen.

"I'll show you."

She opened up the fridge and got out 4 eggs, some ham, and cheese. I pulled out a pan for her, hoping it was something she needed. It was. She put some ham into the pan and started it on low. Then she cracked and beat the eggs, before putting them into the pan as well. After waiting a few minutes, she slid the eggs into a plate then used the plate to flip them over in the pan so the other side would cook. A couple minutes later, some cheese and folding, she completed her omelet.

I grabbed her a plate and fork. It was the least I could do. I smiled proudly as I handed them to her.

"Good job." She smiled.

She sat down at the dining room table and ate her omelet. I went into the kitchen and grabbed her a water. I set it down in front of her then sat next to her.

"Thank you kind sir." She grinned at me.

"Your quite welcome madam." I tipped my head toward her.

She took a drink of the water and continued on her omelet.

"So, since it looks like there will be a storm today, we should try and play baseball." I told her.

"So because there's a storm, we are going to play baseball?" She asked.

"Yes. We need the thunder."

"Okay?"

"You'll see. Anyway, if we end up playing, who's team would you like to be on? And would you like to play period?"

"Yes, of course I would like to play! And I would enjoy to be on your team."

"I was hoping you would say that." I smiled at her.

"So who's on who's team?" She asked.

"Well on our team, it's me, now you, Emmett, and Alice. On Edwards team it's Carlisle, him, Rosalie, and Cooper."

"Esme doesn't play?"

"No she's the ump."

"But then you were always short a player. They had one more than you guys."

"We didn't need the extra player. We were too good." I chuckled while "bragging"

"Oh I'm sure." She laughed playing along.

"If you didn't need the extra player why'd you lose all the time?" Edward asked entering the kitchen.

"We didn't lose. You cheated." I fake glared at him.

"I didn't cheat." Edward laughed.

Lexi smiled. "Sure you didn't Edward."

"Oh whatever, your only on his side because he's your boyfriend. You know he would cheat."

"If anyone were to cheat it would be Cooper, and he's on your team." She smiled.

"You don't know that." Edward pointed out.

"Sure she does I told her." I informed him.

"Boys, it's bad enough you fight during the game but before it?" Esme asked also entering the room.

"So we are playing?" Lexi asked grabbing her now empty plate.

"Yes. Alice sees a storm coming. Are you bringing Bella?" Esme asked Edward and responded to Lexi.

"I plan on it. She seemed excited to go." Edward told Esme.

"Good." She put her hand on his shoulder.

I stood up and went into the kitchen, looking for Lexi. She wasn't there.

I then heard her scream.

I raced into the living room, where her scream had come from.

"SHHH! Your going to alert Jasper!" Emmett whispered to her. Lexi was slung over his shoulder and he was walked toward the couch.

"A little to late Emmett." I smiled.

"Aww way to go shorty. Look what you've done." He dropped her on the couch and pretended to be mad.

"He kidnapped me." She pouted.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I put my head on top of hers. GOD! Why didn't I go hunting?

I quickly unwrapped my arms and opened up the back door, letting fresh air in.

"Okay then?" She looked confused. I leaned up against the wall by the open doors.

"It's okay Lexi. I'll comfort you." Emmett sat down and gave her a hug. But the hug didn't last two seconds and he was against the wall with me.

"Why didn't I go hunting!" He leaned his head up against the wall.

"Wow, nice to know I can clear a room." She frowned.

I gave her an apologetic look, not trusting myself to speak, for fear that I would lose it. I stepped outside on the porch still trying to clear my head of her scent. Ugh! Why did she have to smell sooo good? Why did I have such poor control?

I paced back and forth on the deck, hoping that I wouldn't need to leave and hunt. It was weak. After a minute or so Emmett came out and joined me in the pacing. At least I wasn't the only one suffering. Lexi was standing by the window watching us. Edward and Esme also came out to watch.

Edward smirked at us but I didn't care. I knew if I went back in there I would lose it. How could someone smell so good?

**LPV**

Poor Jasper. I watched him and Emmett try to clear their heads out the window. Esme and Edward came to stand by me.

"What are they doing?" Esme asked.

"They got to close to me. Their trying not to lose it." I explained. I could see Edward smirk from out of the corner of my eye.

"They know they can go hunting right?" Esme asked.

"I think so. But Jasper's trying not to. He wants to build his endurance or something." I shrugged.

Edward smiled a very evil smile. "Would you mind coming with me?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"I want to show you something." His evil grin faded and was replace by a very fake normal one.

"No." I smiled.

"Alright then." He picked me up and carried me out to the porch. I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

"Edward put me down!" I yelled. I watched Cooper, Alice, and Carlisle walk downstairs and watch us.

"Oh no." He smirked. I tried to hit him or kick him.

I saw that both Jasper and Emmett were frozen in place. Jasper's eyes were cold, dead, black, and hungry looking. Emmett's eyes were wide, also black, and not as hungry looking.

I knew what Jasper was thinking just by looking at his face. I knew I had to leave or he would lose it. Edward was using me to torment him.

I had to get out of Edwards grasp, but he wouldn't let me. I had to find a way to get out. And I had one, my gifts. I used my gifts to send electricity through my body, shocking Edward. Immediately Edward dropped me and doubled over in pain. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran, as fast as I could to the woods behind the Cullen's house.

I ran never looking back, for fear that Jasper or Emmett was coming. But there was something in my path, a river. I tried to stop myself, but I was going to fast. I fell right into the river, getting soaked in water and mud. I stood up water in my eyes and nose. I sputtered and spat trying to get the water out of my eyes. Gross.

"Are you okay?" Edward ran up to me a few minutes later. For a reason unknown I was still in the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just muddy and wet." I told him.

He helped me out of the river.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

"How's Jasper?" I asked concerned.

"He's fine. Much better now. All he needed was time to clear his head. Of course, I'm sure he'll need to hunt soon."

"Good," I smiled even wider, "I'm sure you picking me up wasn't helping though."

He chuckled. "Well maybe if you don't taze me, next time will be better."

"I probably look like a freak, running and all." I put my head in my hands replaying the scene over and over again.

"Not really. I was reading Jasper's mind while I had you, and his thought's didn't say he was going to attack. But quite literally after you ran he sprang at me. I just couldn't believe that I didn't see it coming. He hid it so well, despite the fact that normally when he's like that his minds an open book. I think it shocked all of us really." He ran a hand through his hair. "It was quite amazing, I've never seen him focus so hard on not killing someone. I'm not sure if it's just because your his girlfriend or he has a sudden need to not kill anything but animals. Whatever the reason he was very determined not to hurt you." He continued.

"That must have been bad for you. After getting electrocuted and then getting attacked by your brother, you've had a rough day." I laughed at him. He pushed me into the river again. Once more I had water in my eyes, but no mud this time. In fact it seemed to wash most of the mud off.

"Thanks." I grinned wiping water from my eyes.

"No problem." He frowned once more helping me. He flung me on his back and took off toward the house at full vampire speed.

He was fast! We reached the house in almost half of the time it took me to get out to the river. My hair was completely dry by the time we got home. I was amazed.

He let me down at the back door.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but you do know that I could've ran here myself right?" I asked laughing.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, just because, you know Bella's a human and she can't run. Well that fast anyway." He stumbled over his response. It was so funny.

"Real nice, saying your girlfriend can't run." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

He opened the door for us as he rolled his eyes. Jasper jumped up as soon as I set foot through the door. I thought about fake-crying to get Edward in trouble, but after the day he had I decided to be nice.

Jasper walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

_I'm so sorry. I should've gone hunting. _He squeezed me tightly.

_It's fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Do you need to hunt? Because I have to shower, I fell into your river out back. _I thought back to him.

_So that's why your all wet._ Jasper nodded in conformation.

I smiled sheepishly at him. _Oops._

I looked at the rest of the family, seeing that they were watching us confused. Well Emmett and Carlisle weren't confused, but everyone else was.

I took Edward's hand and thought to him, _Hi._

He looked shocked that I was able to talk to him by touch. _Just think something, that's how you talk. Just touch my skin and think stuff._

_Ohhh. _He nodded smiling slightly. _I get it now. I'm doing this correctly right?_

_Yupp. Your doing it right._ I smiled as well.

"How strange." Edward commented.

"You three are strange." Cooper rolled his eyes.

"No. We're just smart." I retorted.

"How?" He challenged.

"Because we can talk to each other without speaking."

"Edwards a mind reader."

"He can't read my mind."

"Then how? You can read his mind?"

"No, he touches my skin and thinks things that's how."

"Lemme try." He got up and touched my hand. _Hello._

"Hello." I replied out loud.

"Whoa! That's AWESOME!" He jumped up and down.

"Yeah it's great, now can we go play baseball." Rosalie asked impatiently.

"No. The storms not here yet." Alice informed her.

"When will it be here?" Rose asked.

"Soon, Edward why don't you go get Bella. By the time that you get her you can just meet us out in the field. The storm will be here in about 15 minutes." Alice told him.

"Alrighty." He replied strolling out the door.

"Yay for baseball!" I cheered.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Why?" He asked when we got to his room.

"I'm not sure. But I do need to shower before we go out there."

"Alright that's fine, I need to hunt anyway. Will you be okay?"

"I don't know, I might drown in the shower." I said sarcasticly.

He grinned and gave me a hug.

"I love you." He told me, still hugging me.

"I love you more."

"I doubt that." He pulled back and went to the door. Waving, he left to hunt.

I opened a door on the left wall, hey! I found his bathroom! I grabbed some old jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt, other necessary things and took a shower. I tried to be as quick as I could, Alice did say the storm was coming in 15 minutes. I got dressed and grabbed a headband and some hair bands, then ran downstairs.

The family was waiting in the living room. They all had uniforms on, which made it simple to tell who was on whose team.

"Bout time." Rose said when she saw me.

I smiled at her. I noticed that Edwards team had red on and Jasper's team had blue on. Good, at least I fit in.

"Where's Jasper?" Esme asked.

"He told me he went hunting." I replied.

"He did?"

"Yeah. That's what he told me he was doing."

"Oh. Alrighty then. Emmett text Jasper and tell him to meet us on the field." She told Emmett.

He shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"Is Edward and Bella meeting us on the field too?" Cooper asked.

"I told Edward to meet us out there." Alice told him.

"Alright lets head out!" Emmett cheered.

"We're going to need a car." Rosalie spoke up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because unless someone is going to carry you, you need a way out there." She gave me a look that said _duh_.

"She can run." Emmett said a huge grin.

"Really?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah. Come on Lexi. I've been wanting to race you." He nudged me.

"I don't know where we're going." I told him.

"Just straight out back. Cross the river and keep going until you see a clearing. Once you get to the clearing your there. Or you can just follow me."

"Emmett maybe that's not a good idea." Carlisle warned.

"No, it sounds fun. Let's go." I challenged.

Emmett laughed. "Your on."

Cooper opened the door and we all lined up on the deck.

"On your mark, get set...GO!" Carlisle yelled.

As soon as I heard go, I was off. I could hear six pairs of footsteps behind me. I was in the lead. I smiled. I made sure to watch for the river, so I didn't fall in. Oh crap. How was I going to get over it? I would have to jump. Or I suppose I could take to the trees. The trees might take a while and I would still be jumping tree to tree, the same distance as the river if not farther. I decided to jump. As the river approached I prepared. I picked up speed, running as fast as I could.

I looked to my left and saw Cooper was a few feet behind me. By the time we reached the river we were side by side, jumping at the same time.

But we didn't land the same. I flew farther than him, but he had more time on the ground so he was a foot a head. I was faster, but he wouldn't let me pass. So like any good racer, I tripped him.

He fell, tripping Emmett in the process. I looked back and saw Carlisle, Esme and Alice laughing. I chuckled as well.

After about 5 more minutes of running, we reached the clearing. I had won! I bent over, out of breath. Never had I run so fast for so long before. I felt someone place a hand on my back.

"Well done." Jasper whispered in my ear. I stood up straight and hugged him.

"She cheated." Cooper accused.

"Really?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes! She tripped me!" Cooper yelled.

Jasper laughed hugging me tighter. "That's my girl!" He praised.

"Yeah. Then when Cooper fell, he tripped me!" Emmett pouted.

"Oh quit your whining. She would've won anyway." Alice rolled her eyes.

Carlisle handed Emmett a few bats. "Go practice. You'll need it."

Emmett snorted. "You sure?"

Carlisle threw Jasper a ball.

"Want to practice?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure." I said excited.

I ran to the middle of the clearing and Jasper and I played catch. At first the ball stung my hand when I caught it because it was so fast, but after a while I got used to it.

Alice was right, the storm was coming. It started to thunder and a couple flashes of lighting lit up the sky. But we never got wet. Not even a drizzle with the thunder and lighting.

Shortly after we had begun practice, a huge Jeep rolled into the clearing.

"There's my baby!" Emmett called.

I walked toward the Jeep with everyone else.

"Baby?" I questioned.

"That's my Jeep." Emmett said proudly.

"Very nice." I commented.

Bella and Edward stepped out of the Jeep and walked over.

"Ready to play?" Edward asked.

"If you are." Carlisle smiled.

"What's she going to do?" Rosalie asked. I wasn't sure if she was referring to me or Bella.

"Well Lexi's going to play on my team," Jasper answered, "I'm not sure what Bella's doing."

"I was referring to Bella, I really don't care what your pet does." Rose spat.

"She's not my pet." Jasper growled.

"Rose, Jasper, enough." Carlisle interfered.

"Bella can help Esme." Edward explained.

"Alright who's ready for some baseball?" Emmett asked excited.

We all started out back to where Carlisle marked bases. They looked farther apart then normal baseball.

"Alice are you pitching?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." She held up the ball to show.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We stand in the outfield and catch the balls that everyone else hits, silly girl." Jasper ruffled my hair.

I shrugged and took my place in center field.

First up to bat was Cooper. As soon as he hit the ball, I knew why they needed thunder. He hit the ball towards me, but it was over my head. I sprinted after hit catching it before if hit the ground, or the trees. I ran back toward the field, ball in my hand.

"Out!" I heard Emmett yell to Esme. As I entered the clearing she stood up to see if I had it. I raised the ball up hoping she'd see better.

"Out." She confirmed.

I could see Cooper shoot me a look. I smiled, throwing the ball back to Alice.

Carlisle was up to hit next. He hit the ball towards Jasper, who was on my right. It hit the ground once and Jasper caught it in mid fall. He chucked it to Esme. Though to me it looked like he was out, Esme called him safe. Probably just my human eyes.

Rose was up after Carlisle, hitting to Jasper once again. Jasper had to run for this one though. I stood where Jasper had thinking it might be faster to throw it to me.

Whether it was faster or not, he threw it to me. Once I had it I spun around and chucked it to Esme, who got Rose out just before she touched the base.

This time Bella called Rose out.

"Whoo!" Emmett cheered. I saw Rose give Bella a look.

"Oh come on babe, it's just a game!" Emmett called to her.

I smiled at him and looked to my left. Jasper had returned! He walked over to me hugging me.

"Nice catch. And throw." He praised.

"No, I'm nice catch, your nice throw and catch." I explained.

"No, because you threw it to Esme and caught it from me." He disagreed.

"No, you caught it from the hit, then threw it to me. I caught it and then threw it to Esme."

"Then we're both catch and throw?" He asked.

"Um, I guess."

"Come one love birds, we'd like to continue the game!" Emmett yelled at us.

We rolled our eyes and took our positions. Edward hit to Emmett. Emmett climbed a tree and caught the ball, getting Edward out. Then we were up to bat. Alice went first, getting a homerun. Then Emmett, who got out. Jasper signaled me to go next. Uh oh.

I picked up the bat and stood up to the plate.

"Wait!" Alice called before Rosalie went to pitch.

Then everyone in the outfield ran to us. I dropped the bat thinking the game was over, then I saw.

I froze, staring off into space.

Three people, headed this way. They were curious, hearing us play ball. Leaving they were, until they heard. I saw no danger, but they had red eyes, unlike the Cullen's.

I snapped back.

"What'd you see?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Three people, they were headed this way." I told him.

"That's what I saw." Alice spoke up.

"Sweet. Double protection." Emmett grinned.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

I checked the future.

"Three minutes." Alice and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

We started to pack up. Well bats and baseballs anyway. Then we waited.

Their presence was pronounced. Or maybe it was because we were expecting them. I wasn't sure.

There was three, just like I had saw in my vision, two men and a women. We walked over to them. Jasper stood in front of me, cautious.

"Hello there." The man in the center greeted.

"We heard you were playing ball." He continued.

"Yes. We were, but we were just leaving." Carlisle responded.

"Hm. Well we just curious to see who was in the area, we hadn't seen anyone for a while."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence a few miles away. We're the only ones up here, except for an occasional visitor, like yourselves." Carlisle explained.

"Permanent? How are you able to do that?" The man wondered.

"Well, it's a rather long story. Why don't you come and visit our home. We can speak there-" Carlisle hesitated not sure what to call the stranger.

"Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Laurent and this is Victoria and James." Laurant introduced them.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family."

"It's a pleasure. Well, we would like to accept your invitation." Laurent smiled.

"Great. You can follow us there. Edward, Bella, Lexi why don't you take the Jeep?" Carlisle spoke casually to us.

We all started to head back toward the Jeep, then the wind blew. The one called James' nostrils flared. He crouched into a defensive position, snarling.

The Cullen's took the same position, snarling as well.

"You brought a snack." James stated.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle informed him, speaking as if there was only me or Bella.

"A human? How can that be possible?" Laurent questioned. I noticed Victoria and him had taken the same position as James.

"She's with us." Carlisle repeated.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent stated.

"Yes, indeed." Carlisle agreed.

"Well, we would like to accept your invitation. And we will not hurt the girl." The girl?

Was there only me or Bella? Did one of us not exist?

"Come on." Jasper was pushing me toward the Jeep.

"Alice, Emmett go with them." Carlisle instructed.

"We won't all fit. We'll have one to many." Alice told him.

"Stay back Jasper." Edward told him.

"What?" Jasper questioned him.

"Stay back. Lexi will be fine with me, Emmett and Alice." Edward explained getting Bella into the truck.

Jasper hesitated.

"Stay back. I'll be fine." I told him. Jasper looked into my eyes, worry and fear filled them.

"Be safe." He whispered, touching my face. He looked hurt to leave me.

"Get in front!" Emmett called to me. I gave Jasper a quick hug and then got into the middle seat in the Jeep.

Then the hunt began.

**So I'm sure you all know what happens next right? WRONG! Sorry but I'm changing it a little. :) Just a tiny bit. I thought I would warn you. But anyway I met my 4,000 word goal! Well I'm sure some of it has to do with the notes from me but I bet if you counted then it would still be over 4,000! I'll leave the total number at the end of the note. :)) But Review and tell me what you think so far! Now we're actually getting into the Twilight Saga. :)) Happy Day! :)) Thanks for Reading! 5,421 :))**


	20. Locked up

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and my mommy made me give away Jasper. :((

**Author's Note: I'm Very sorry I haven't updated. An extremely busy week fell upon me once again. :( But still no excuse! So to make up for it I'll be quiet and let you readd! :))**

**LPV**

Edward was a lead foot. Through the woods we spead. Alice sat next to me looking out the window.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked concerned.

"I'm getting us out of here." Edward responded.

Out of here? Out of where, Forks?

"We can't leave you have to take me home!" Bella rushed, nervous.

"I have to get you of here! The tracker he's hunting you, I have to make sure your safe." Edward's voice rose a bit.

"Wait, tracker?" I asked.

"James is a tracker and he hunting Bella. I need to get both of you out of here to keep you safe." Edwards words were rushed with nerves, much like Bella's.

"But what about Charlie?" Bella asked. "You can't leave him there! James will find him if he's following my scent!"

"She has a point." Alice spoke now for the first time.

"He'll be fine." Edward snapped.

"You don't know that. Besides why would you go with Bella?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward also asked looking at me.

"Well you were really defensive over Bella, so wouldn't that make the tracker think that you would never leave Bella? Maybe you should leave, just to throw him off." I suggested.

"She's diabolical!" Emmett exclaimed. Did I really do anything that special?

"She's right. Just take me home for like ten minutes and let me pack and tell Charlie I'm leaving. Then you stay in town so he doesn't think you kidnapped me!" Bella chimed in.

"Edward, listen to them. They have a plan!" Emmett grinned.

"Emmett your not in this! Who would take you if I wouldn't?" Edward was hysterical. Seriously.

"Cooper and I will take him." Alice smiled.

"Can he handle himself?" Edward questioned.

"No. I want Jasper to come." I argued.

"Fine, Cooper, Jasper, and I will take them." Alice revised.

"But then we're left with five people." Emmett pointed out.

"Only two should have to take us, Jasper and Alice." I smiled.

"No, I'm not leaving Cooper." Alice frowned.

"I'm not leaving Jasper." I gave her the famous are-you-crazy? look.

Alice sighed.

"Look who cares, we'll figure that out later. Bella you have 15 minutes to pack and get out of there. I'll be there as long as you are. Alice, Emmett, Lex you take the Jeep back to the house and figure out your dilemma. Is the tracker going to be there?" Edward ordered.

I checked the future. "No. He won't attack the house, either one of them."

Emmett patted my head.

"Good. Remember 15 minutes." Edward repeated.

I actually looked out the window and saw that we were now on Bella's street. We pulled into her driveway and Bella and Edward got out. I unbuckled.

"I'll drive!" I called. I tried to slide over but couldn't.

"Uh, no. My Jeep, I drive." Emmett said backing out. I frowned.

"So lets figure this out. Alice wants Cooper to come with you guys and Lexi wants Jasper to come with right?" Emmett asked.

"Yupp." I nodded.

"Alright so easy, Jasper goes Cooper stays." Emmett shrugged.

"What? Why?" Alice yelled.

"Because Lexi and Jasper are dating and Jasper's going to want to go to protect Lexi." Emmett grinned.

"So? Who cares what Jasper wants." Alice pouted.

"Me." I responded raising my hand a little. Alice rolled her eyes.

We reached the house in record time. Jasper was standing on the porch waiting for us. As soon as the Jeep stopped he was at Alice's door opening it. Alice stepped out and Jasper wrapped me in a hug as soon as I was in arms reach.

"I missed you. Are you alright?" Jasper asked checking me over.

"I'm fine." I hugged him back sighing.

We entered the house and walked into the living room. Everyone, except Bella and Edward, who weren't here, were talking extremely fast. As soon as they noticed us, the room fell silent.

"So whats the game plan?" Carlisle asked.

"Not sure. All we know is that we need to get Lexi and Bella out of here as soon as possible." Jasper responded.

"Alright then. Who's going with them?"

"Me and someone else." Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

"Alice." I spoke up.

"Good. The rest of us are going to split up and take out the tracker." Carlisle explained.

"What are the groups so far?" Jasper asked.

"Esme, Cooper and I are going out north. We're going to try and get the woman to follow us. Then Emmett, Rose, and Edward are taking James out east. Their going to lead him out then loop around and attack." Carlisle informed us.

"Where are you and Alice going?" Esme wondered.

"South. I'm not sure where." Jasper told her.

"Phoenix." I responded after checking to see where Bella had told her dad she was going.

"Why there?" Emmett asked.

"Bella told her dad she was going there." I responded.

"So? Why does it matter?" Cooper questioned.

"Well think about it. If the tracker is at Charlies then he's going to think that that's just where Bella says she's going. He's never going to know that's where she's really going. Who goes where they say their going?" I explained.

Both boys nodded.

"I told Edward and Alice she was diabolical." Emmett bragged.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Who cares?"

Ignoring Rose I looked at Jasper's eyes. They were a darker gold. He needed to hunt.

I stood on my tip toes and whispered, "Come up stairs with me."

He nodded and we took off at lighting speed to his room. I shut the door behind us and grabbed my bags.

"Do you need things that I should pack?" I asked him throwing my clothes and shoes into a couple bags.

"Just clothes. You know where those are right?"

I nodded. While Jasper was hunting I had peeked around. It probably wasn't the right thing to do, and I felt bad, but it sure was helping us now.

"I have to hunt, how long do I have?" He asked.

I checked. "About ten to fifteen minutes."

He nodded and hugged me. Then he was gone.

I finished packing clothes and then moved on to the bathroom items. I had no clue how long we'd be gone, all I knew is that we were going to Phoenix.

I grabbed anything I thought we might need and threw it in. Once I had finished I grabbed all of the bags and set them by the garage door. After that I rejoined the Cullen's in the living room.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Cooper was asking.

"Yes, all we need is to get him in the spot." Carlisle replied, thinking something over.

"Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Went hunting quick." I smiled. I noticed Bella and Edward were here. Bout time, I thought Edward had said fifteen minutes.

"Perfect." Rose commented. I couldn't tell whether she was serious or being sarcastic.

"Alice, make sure you take the Mercedes, you'll need the dark." Carlisle instructed. Alice nodded, then came whispered something to Rose.

Alice and Rose came up to Edward, who also nodded. Alice motioned me over. I walked over to them, confused on our little meeting.

"We need to switch clothes." Alice smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you and Bella have to switch clothes with Rose and Esme." She told us.

"Why?" Bella wondered.

"So the tracker won't follow you." Rosalie said.

I shrugged and watched as Alice and Rose each took one of Bella's arms and carried her up the stairs. Alice waved her hand for me to follow. I obeyed.

We came into Esme and Carlisle's room and I saw that Esme was already their. Alice and Rose set Bella down and then they carried me, the same way as Bella, into Jasper's room.

"Trade clothes." Alice instructed shutting the door.

"Give me your clothes." Rose ordered.

I pulled off my shirt and we traded. Then we traded jeans and shoes. Rose was a bit taller than me though, so I rolled up the bottoms of the jeans a few times. I looked at Rose, who was putting on my shoes.

"Your really small. Maybe you and Esme should've traded." Rose commented pulling at my shirt.

I was small, smaller than anyone I knew. I didn't know any 16 year old who wore a size five in jeans. There was probably some 16 year old's who wore size medium shirts though, right?

I smiled, "Thanks."

Alice opened the door, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah." Rose answered.

We walked downstairs and into the garage, where everyone was now meeting.

Jasper came over to me and put his arms around me.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked him. Jasper nodded.

"We're just waiting for you to leave, to see if they take the bait." Jasper responded.

"Good. Alice will they?" Everyone's eyes flashed to her.

"I can't see. They haven't decided, they won't until you leave." Alice frowned.

I tried to see if they would take it. I could see, the plan would work. I thought. Usually, if there was two different ways that a situation would end, I'd see it. I only saw one way, so I assumed that was they way it would work.

"I think they'll take it." I announced.

"You think?" Rose questioned.

"I only see them taking it, usually if there's two ways for something to end, and the person had to decide for a certain way to play out, I could see both ways. Like if Bella had to decide whether to turn left or right, I could see what would happen either way. I'd see what would happen if Bella went left, and what would happen if Bella went right. But I only saw them taking the bait, not what would happen if they didn't. So I think they'll take it." I explained.

"Confusing." Cooper commented, nodding and smiling.

I shrugged.

"Well shall we get going?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Esme took his hand.

Edward walked over to Bella, for a final moment together. All the other couples did the same, except for me and Jasper.

I looked at him questioning in my eyes. He shrugged and pulled me into a hug. I sighed at his touch, loving every second of it.

We must've hugged a little too long because Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention.

Reluctantly, we pulled back. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

One by one, they said their good bye and don't worries and got into their cars and left.

Alice went out to get the Mercedes, which must have been in the bigger garage.

"Your wrong you know." Jasper spoke. I looked at him confuzzled.

"I know what your feeling and your wrong." He continued.

"No I'm not, if anything happens to them it'll be for nothing." Bella objected.

"Nothing will happen to them, we'll be fine," He smiled at her, "And your still wrong."

**JPV**

I'd been driving for a whole day now. It really got tiring after a while. We pulled into a hotel in Phoenix, right next to the airport. We probably wouldn't need to fly, but it was better to be safe then sorry. I carried Bella into our room and set her on the bed, careful not to disturb her. Poor girl, she'd been through so much in such a short amount of time.

I shut the door behind me as I walked out of one of the two bedrooms in our room.

"She crashed." Alice told me, sitting in an old, dark brown chair that was next to the couch.

I had no clue what Alice was talking about until I saw Lexi asleep on the couch. I smiled, watching her sleep peacefully. I carried her into the other bedroom and returned to the, what I suppose you would call, living room.

"I think we should take shifts." Alice told me as I sat on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, I think one of us should be awake at night and the other awake during the day." She said.

"I think your over thinking this Alice."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to be careful." She disagreed.

"Alice, if they lost the women or the man, not only would you or Lexi see that, but they would call and warn us." I told her, trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, but I still think we should take shifts." How stubborn she was.

"No. Alice there's no point. We should both be awake during the day and asleep at night. That way we can travel during the day if we need to."

"What if we need to travel at night?" She questioned.

"Look how about this, we sleep at night and stay awake during the day. But if we get the feeling there's something wrong during the day, we'll stay awake that night. Okay?"

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

"Good." I stood up.

"Going to sleep?" She asked.

I nodded. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"Good night Jasper." She smiled.

"Night Alice." I called walking into the second bedroom, right next to the small kitchen. The first bedroom was right up against the wall between our hotel room and the hallway. Next to the first bedroom was a tiny bathroom. Across from that was the kitchen, and the rest of the area was the living room.

I shut the door quietly behind me and got into bed. I feel asleep quickly, being tired from the long drive.

"Jasper?" I heard Alexis whisper my name.

"Hmm?" I sleepily replied. Five more minutes.

"Jasper." She said poking my forehead like she did back at the house that one day. Actually, yesterday.

"What?" I mumbled.

"It's almost eight." I could hear the smile in her voice. She was repeating our conversation. But I was much to tired to get up.

"That's great." I responded pulling the covers over my head.

She pulled them off completely. "Wake up." She whined.

Unfortunately, I opened my eyes. I was so tired! I just wanted to sleep. Sitting up on the bed, I stared at her. She smiled.

"Hi." She grinned.

I shook my head. "Did Alice order breakfast and cancel the maid service?"

"I don't know. I haven't left this room yet." She sat down on the bed.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. "Lets go see."

We walked into the living room and saw that no one was awake yet. Good, no one should have to be awake yet. Lexi took the bags her and I packed into what I guess was now our room.

While she did that I grabbed a phone and called down to the front desk to order food and have our room not cleaned. After that was arranged, I helped Lex unpack.

"Why are we unpacking if we are leaving soon?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"I thought you knew everything." She accused.

"Who told you that?" I snorted.

"Well, no one. But you had all those books and you seemed to know everything."

I rolled my eyes, "So because I have lots of books and I know a lot of stuff on certain subjects, I know everything?"

"Well, you know."

"I guess I would, since I know everything."

She laughed. "Yes, you would."

"That's really annoying."

"What is?"

"The whole I-Know-Everything thing."

"I'm just kidding." She looked down.

"So it's not funny." My voice got hard.

"You played along."

"Yeah when it was funny, then you kept going on it and now it's annoying."

She rolled her eyes. "It's only annoying because your sick of the subject."

"Exactly."

"The world doesn't revolve around you." She was defensive now.

"And it does around you?" I questioned.

"I didn't say it did!" Her voice rose.

"You didn't have to, you walk into a room and everyone knows it!" My voice rose as well. If anyone was sleeping, they sure weren't now.

"Are you saying I act and look like a snotty little brat?" She yelled.

"Well, let me think about it? YES!" I yelled.

"If I'm such a brat, then why do you even go out with me?" She screamed. She didn't give me a chance to reply, she walked out of the bedroom door, slamming it. If anyone was sleeping, they were dangerously heavy sleepers.

I followed her to the living just in time to see her grab her coat and start to walk out the front door.

I stepped in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Move." She tried to shove past me.

I saw Bella and Alice watching us. I didn't care.

"Your not going anywhere."

"Why does it matter you don't care about me anyway. I'm just a little brat remember?" I froze.

"I don't care about you? Why would you be here with me if I didn't care about you? Huh? I love you," I hugged her tightly. "And I would rather die then have anything happen to you. And I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Alexis Olson, you are my life, my soul, my other, better half. I can't imagine life without you."

I felt her tears run down her cheeks. I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair.

We stood there forever. Or at least it seemed like it. I was rather surprised, I didn't have as strong as a desire for her blood. I must be getting better. A knock on the door broke us up. Breakfast had arrived.

We both stepped away from the door so I could open it. I opened the door and the cart was brought in. I thanked the lady and shut the door behind her. Lexi went up and locked it. I smiled at her, pulling her into a hug once more.

Bella and Alice watched us, not sure what to do.

"You guys go ahead. We're sorry for waking you." I apologized.

Lexi nodded in agreement.

After we got the breakfast mess cleaned up, we sat around for the rest of the day. We all changed and showered and watched TV. A lazy day.

And that's how it was for the next three days. Lazy. We all sat waiting for a call from someone or a vision, but none came. Until late in the afternoon. They both froze at the same time, having the same vision I suspected. Something bad had happened, I could tell that even without my gift.

Lexi snapped out of it first, which I found odd somehow.

"What happened?" I asked concerned. Bella felt the same way, but she was also deadly afraid.

"They lost James."

**Thanks for reading! I suppose you all know what happens right yes? We'll see. Minor changes. And yes James is tracking Bella. Not Lexi. Her hair was up so it didn't blow. Thanks again for reading, and Please, don't forget to review! :)))))))**


	21. The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper. Although, I can control him in the story...

**Author's Note: Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I love hearing your opinion of the story. It means a lot! Also, instead of typing here's what I replied or something like that when I put in emails I'm just gunna reply. Now I suppose I should let you readd! Interesting parts coming up. :))**

**JPV**

I went cold, no pun intended. If I was human you could say my blood went cold. James was lost. Five seconds later my phone rang. I didn't need to answer it I knew what they would say.

I answered anyway though, just to be polite.

"Hello?" My voice sounded far away.

"Jasper." Carlisle's voice was urgent.

"You lost him." I simply stated.

"Yes. We are coming to get you guys. We should be there tomorrow, stay indoors and keep a look out. Edwards getting on a plane and should arrive around noon. You guys then take him and come up to Denali. We'll meet and talk there." Carlisle rushed out the plan.

"Alright, we'll be there." I hung up.

"We need to pack." Lexi said.

"Yes we leave tomorrow." I told her.

"I'll tell Bella." She got up and left.

I sighed. Fear was my enemy at the moment. I couldn't let the girls see I was worried. That would make them more afraid then ever.

I went into the bedroom to pack. Lexi was beating me to it. I helped her finish what was left. We finished in no time. Then all we had left to do was wait. Lexi unpacked a laptop from somewhere. I didn't even know we brought a laptop! Geez I could killed some time on that thing.

**LPV**

I had nothing to do. We had finished packing so I decided to bring out the laptop. I'd kinda forgotten about that thing, with all that had been going on lately I forgot I'd packed it.

I started it up and logged in. It showed I had four new e-mails. Oops haven't checked those in a while.

One was from Kellan, Oh god. Two were from Mallory and one was from Jackson.

The one from Jackson wrote:

Alexis~

Just checking in to make sure I don't have to kill your boyfriend yet. Haha! I'm funny! I'm just kidding, if you haven't realized yet. Anyway, I really wanted to see how you were and how Forks was. Ha, wouldn't it be funny if you got hit by a fork in Forks? Haha! I'm on a role! Boom!

Anyway, visit soon. Not too soon tho.

Still missin you NONE!

~JACKSON RATHBONE

JRATHBOMB~

Ha see what I did there? That was funny. None of your jokes were tho. Really? Hit by a fork in Forks? * shakes head * Oh Jackson, what would I do without you? No one knows. No you don't have to kill my boyfriend and you never will! (HA!) And I'm veryy good. :)) Double chinn for awesomeness!

Have fun without me!

~ALEXIS OLSON

Mallory's said:

HEY Forks!

How've you been up there? Or is it how's the weather up there? HUH! I'm not sure soo lemme know! and YOU NEED TO COME VISIT NOW! Kk? K GOOD! Guess what! I saw a chicken crossing road and I don't know why! Whoot whoot! OHHH and I didn't die, get an F, marry someone, take my meds, or fall, or anything else you said. YAY MALLORY!

Call, e-mail, or text me!

Mall

Her second one:

CHICKEN GURL~

You haven't e-mailed me so I e-mailed you a picture of an e-mail. Well an envelope anyway, but it wouldn't let me send it so I'm going to just text it to you! YAY! Oh I stepped in dog crap today and Kellan laughed. HOW RUDE RIGHT? He's just sooo weird and funny like that! Oh and I haven't washed my gym shirt all year! How great right! **(by the way it's like November in the story just thought I'd tell ya!) **It smells really badd and some girl came up to me and said did you put on deodorant? How embarrassing! HEHE! I laughed. Anywayway, call me or at least e-mail me Geez!

Malloryy :)) DOUBLE CHINN

Mall/Malloryy!

Sorry I've been busy. With my BOYFRIEND! :)))) BOOM! Anyway you should really wash your gym shirt that's disgusting! No wonder that girl said that! And Kellan would say that too. You didn't expect anything else of him did you? Hope not.

TTYL I'll check my e-mail more often!

~~lex

Last but not least Kellan's:

ALEXIS (Madilyn) MICHELLE OLSON~-~

I'm formalllllll HAHA in yo face! Sooo I never got the deets on your little boyfriend there. What's his name? Hair and eye color? Siblings? Parents? Favorite football team? Hobbies? Activities? Food? Song? What does his hair look like? What style is it? Does he like JB? Does he know who we are? Has he met Mary? Has he met your sisters? And many more questions I can't think of right now. But um yeah. REPLY!

Kellan Christopher Lutz

KCL~~~

Congratulations. I'm just gunna answer your questions in order. Jasper, blonde and gold, 2 sisters and 3 brothers, two adoptive parents real parents dead, idk, hunting running wrestling video games, same, hair is shaggy-er, no he doesn't like JB, no, yes sadly, yes, and I skipped two haha!

Ya um REPLY! And your a creeper!

lolz :)) LEXI M. O.

I shut off the computer then. There was nothing left to do on it. I grabbed the bags from our room and set them by the door. We had to leave soon to get down to the airport. I knocked on Bella's door.

"She's on the phone with her mom." Alice came up behind me.

"Oh alright." I looked around the room.

"All ready to leave?" She asked looking sort of excited, probably because she would get to see Cooper soon.

"Yeah. Are we leaving soon?" I asked. Suddenly I was a bit nervous. I started to get jitters.

"As soon as Bella's off the phone." Alice smiled.

"Good." I smiled.

I couldn't help but feel something was wrong, something was off. I just didn't feel right. I'm not sure whether I was nervous or afraid but I couldn't stand still. I had to move somehow, someway.

Bella walked out of the room looking as if she felt the same way. Like something was wrong. At least it wasn't just me.

We grabbed our stuff and checked out in the lobby. Then we drove to the airport where we waited for Edward.

I realized that I had hardly spoke to Jasper today. Maybe that was it, usually I talk to Jasper a lot. But today we hardly spoke. Was it because of our fight? Was he mad at me? I started to worry.

He must have sensed my emotions, he looked at me right away. He sighed and made me sit on his lap.

"What's the matter darlin?" He asked. He had an accent, something I hadn't noticed before.

"Are you mad at me?" I wondered.

"No. What would make you think I'm mad at you?" He looked confused at why I would get that feeling.

"I'm not sure. Something just feels off. Something isn't right, I can feel it. I thought maybe it was us. I hadn't talked to you much today." I shook my head.

"Maybe that's it. It's because you haven't talked to me much." He agreed.

"Probably." I nodded.

"So," He pulled me closer to him, "lets talk."

"About?"

"I don't know."

I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Hmm. Well, maybe." I smiled.

He hugged me and nuzzled against my cheek. That was a first. I wrapped my arms around him, my worries evaporating. It was like heaven, on Earth.

Alice cleared her throat. He pulled away quickly, but his eyes said he didn't want to.

"I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want something?" He asked setting me down and standing.

"I'll have a water." I smiled.

"Um, do you mind if I come? Just to see what they have." Bella asked.

Jasper shook his head and they left, being enveloped in a sea of people.

**JPV**

We walked along the main hall, looking for something that looked good.

"Do you mind if I go?" Bella asked.

I spun around to see she was pointing at a restroom. I shook my head.

"I'll be out here." I told her.

I pretended to be interested in the menu at the place in front of the restrooms, every once in a while looking at the rooms.

After about 10 minutes, Bella still hadn't come out. Girls took long, but this long? I pondered knocking on the door, but that would be creepy. I didn't want to go get one of the girls, for fear Bella did come out and freak out because I wasn't here. I sighed. What to do?

I decided to wait a few more minutes, if she didn't come out then, I would go get Alice or Lex.

I found I didn't have to wait long, Lex came walking rather quickly towards me.

"Bella's gone!" She said when she reached me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'd been standing here the whole time, she couldn't have gotten past me. I looked every time the door opened.

"There's two ways out of that bathroom and Bella's gone after the tracker. Alice and I both saw it!" She started to panic.

So did I. Two ways out. She escaped, she had it all planned out but carefully hid it from our watchful eyes. I was impressed.

"Let's go back to Alice." I told her.

When we got to Alice Edward was there and he didn't look happy.

"I told you to watch her!" His voice was quiet but hard.

"What was I supposed to do? Go into the bathroom and hold her hand? She's not dumb Edward, she knows how to escape us!" My voice was also quiet and hard.

"Yes." He growled.

"Look how about we stop fighting and focus on finding and saving Bella!" Lex suggested.

"Fine." Edward agreed coldly.

"How are we going to find her we don't know where James is, all I saw was that him and her were in the same room!" Alice worried.

"I saw where they were." Lexi stated.

We all looked at her.

"Then you have to go stall James until we can get a hold of Carlisle and get there." Edward commanded.

"UM NO!" I almost shouted.

"Edward what if she gets hurt?" Alice asked.

"She has gifts." Edward shrugged.

"No. I'll go too." I said.

"No, we need to figure this out." Edward retorted.

"I'll be fine! I can hold off James until you get there." Lexi smiled, eager to prove herself.

"No." I stressed.

"Carlisle and them are on their way." Alice said.

"I'll go!" Lexi smiled.

"No! What happens if you get hurt?" I grabbed her arms.

"Please I won't get hurt! I have 18 different things to defend us with!" She smiled widely.

"Jasper we need someone to protect Bella until we can get there." Edward looked at me. I could feel the hope, hurt, and worry coming off of him. I sighed, looking at my angel.

"If you get hurt I hold you responsible," I told her. "please, PLEASE don't get hurt though." I hugged her tightly.

"I won't" She stressed hugging me back.

"I love you, soo much! You are my life, soul, my everything!" I looked her in the eyes.

"I love you." She stared into my eyes.

I leaned in, hugging her again. Then as we both pulled away our lips met.

The kiss lasted for about three seconds, before Edward was ushering her to go and stall James. She hugged me again and I kissed on the forehead before she left me.

**LPV**

We kissed. I couldn't believe it. Then I had to leave. That made me sad, but I had to help Bella.

I sprinted at full speed toward the dance studio where I saw Bella and James.

It didn't take me long to get there. When I did Bella was running from him and he was close behind. She must have stalled him for a moment.

I ran into him while he was in mid-air lunging for her. We crashed into a wall covered in mirrors. Luckily, he hit the mirrors, not me. He flung me across the room, like a rag doll. I used one of my gifts to control the air and push the air against me, to slow me down. I landed on my feet, not a scratch on me.

James came at me, I knew he was going to try and get rid of me first. I ran at him as well, jumping over him just before he hit me. I tried to slow down to no avail, and hit the same wall. This time I cut my hand, the blood trickling down my hand.

James paused for a moment, inhaling the smell of my blood. His eyes got darker, if that was even possible, and I knew I was the official target for the moment. Until he took care of me that is.

He was done playing games, he was ready to finish the fight. A fight I prayed to God he'd lose.

Coming at me again I waited until he was about five feet from me, then, using the wall to pull me up, I jumped off the wall over James. Or so I thought, he had reached up and grabbed my leg, pulling me down to the ground. I used the air to cushion my fall, though it didn't do much at all. I felt a searing pain in my right leg. I feared it was broken. I turned on my back, he was right behind me, he thought he won. I sped to the other side of the room, ran up the wall and on the ceiling. It hurt to walk, like a million knives were stabbing my leg, but I did it for Jasper, Bella, and the Cullen's. Clinging to a dangling light, trying to get to a point where I could use my powers against him I focused and tried to bring him the illusion of pain. It failed.

Instead, he jumped off the wall, like I had before, and pulled down the light. I put a force field around myself and landed on the floor, unharmed that time. I took off the field and looked around for him. He'd disappeared. Little did I know, he was on another light. He attacked from behind. He grabbed my throat and I felt a vain that held the toxins for my gifts snap. (My powers are nourished from the toxins, the toxins are gone, so are my powers, I'll explain later.) I knew I had lost then, without my powers, I was a goner. James released me and watched me fall to the ground, he knew he'd really won this time. He grabbed me and flung me into the hard wooden wall on the opposite side of the room and walked toward Bella, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop him. He bent down and bit her hand. Instantly, she started to scream.

**JPV**

We found the rest of our family and I was eager to go and help my love. We threw our things into the cars.

"Now can we go?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes." Carlisle moaned, tired of listening to me ask.

Alice gasped.

I spun around, "WHAT!" I yelled.

Alice's face was concerned. "We need to go now, Lexi can't hold him off much longer." She paused. "Oh. Never mind, she can't hold him off anymore." Alice finished in a whisper.

She died. I felt like screaming or dying myself. Oh my God.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"He broke a vain that nourished her powers. Without that vain, her powers don't work. The vain holds a special liquid or something." Alice paced.

"Toxins. It holds certain kinds of toxins." Carlisle told us.

"So she's not dead?" I asked.

"Not yet." Alice replied worry thick.

I was grateful she wasn't dead, but I cringed at the not yet.

I saw Edward was gone. I decided to take off too. If she couldn't old on much longer, then Bella couldn't either. I could hear my family a few feet behind me.

**EDPV**

I was the fastest, I got there first. I heard James' thoughts, I heard him think about the taste of Bella's blood. I burst through the window, I saw Lexi, she looked dead. I thought of Jasper for a moment. Then my focus was on Bella. I crashed into James, knocking him into a wall. I held him my his throat, wishing he would die as easily as a human, so I could save Bella, who was screaming. I knew he'd injected venom into her blood stream. It made me want to kill him more.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, I hadn't heard him enter.

He warned me, in thought, to keep my control.

"Your brother's have him. Go to Bella, she needs you." Carlisle looked at her. Alice was trying keep her calm.

I let go of James, reluctantly. Speeding over to Bella, I knew the worst was yet to come.

**EMPV**

Bella was screaming, Lexi looked dead, Eddie looked peed and worried, Jasper looked sad and frightened, Carlisle looked stressed, and everyone else looked focused. I felt bad for Jasper, he must have so many emotions right now. Haha. I got to kill James! EMMETT IS THE HERO! Whoot whoot!

**JPV**

I took Lexi's hand.

"Baby?" I softly called for her.

Her eyes didn't move, her pulse was steady, but slow.

"Baby please come to me." I begged her.

No response.

"Carlisle!" I called for him. He knew her better than anyone, medically at least. Esme came over instead. Her eyes sad. She tapped Lexi on the shoulder. I looked at her left hand, she had a cut on it. Somehow the blood didn't tempt me.

"Carlisle!" Esme called. He then came over, he looked a little stressed. Just a tiny bit. He felt her pulse.

"It's slow. Too slow." He announced. I felt dead.

"Alexis!" He called her name. Nothing. It got quiet, Bella had stopped screaming and everyone had crowded around me and Lex but Eddie and Bella.

"I'm taking her to the hospital!" Edward called. Rosalie followed for some reason.

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry man."

"No," I said quietly, "I'm not letting her die." I picked her up and walked out of the dance studio, leaving a million different emotions behind me.

**Thanks for Reading! Oooo what happens to Lexi? Review and let me know your ideas! :))**


	22. Awaking, Feelings, and Fighting

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. For that, I am sad.

**Author's note: ENORMOUS Thank youu to Cetacea-of-Time, ****Sea-Breeze-In-July, and ****Xo BellaItalia oX for all of the reviews! You are the BEST! I love hearing what you think will happen next and your opinion of the story! :))**

**LPV**

Everything was blurry. My eyes couldn't adjust. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't let me, I ached all over. I felt weak, tired, and dizzy. So dizzy. I tried remembering everything that happened, but little came back. I remember being with Jasper, then leaving him for some reason and that's it. I didn't understand. Exhausted, I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

When I awoke once again, I felt much better. Less weak. Being able to see now, I looked around. Machines, plain room, and wooden doors. Yupp I was in a hospital. I sighed, trying to think. I remembered James and Bella. Oh god, how was Bella. Last I'd seen her she was screaming and on the floor flopping around like a fish. Someone opened my door and entered.

It was Edward. Crap.

"Morning." He smiled at me. Morning? Last I checked it was like noon or something. How long had I been asleep or in a coma or unconscious or something?

"Morning?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and dry.

"Yes. Morning. 3 o' clock in the morning actually." Edward clarified.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Well today would've been your fourth day. Do you want some water? You look like it's painful to talk." He looked concerned.

I just nodded. He left the room, grabbing some water. Three days I missed. Three days I must've had the family worried. Especially Jasper. Where was he?

A few minutes later Edward returned with water, and Carlisle. Carlisle looked like he worked here, dressed as a doctor with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Get a job here?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, but they did allow me to have you as my patient. But I don't get any money, it all goes to the hospital."

"Like we needed more money anyway." Edward laughed handing me my water.

"Thanks." I told him taking a drink.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked checking a few machines.

"Better than I was. I woke up another time, but I couldn't see or move, and I was so weak. But I don't feel as weak now. And I can see and move." I smiled.

"Good. Improvement is always good." He smiled at me.

"So what is wrong with me?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you have a broken right leg, and the vain in your neck nourishing your powers has snapped. You'll need surgery to get it fixed. We were going to do it while you were unconscious but we didn't want to risk you waking up during the surgery, that and there's complications with surgery when not on medication." Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Yeah." I took a deep breath, I'd had surgery before on the same thing, and it didn't go well. Long story short, I almost died.

It was silent for a few minutes while he checked machines and myself out.

"How long will I be here?" I asked.

"At the least, about a week." Carlisle responded. I nodded. Then it hit me, Carlisle would know, if anyone.

"Where's Jasper?" I then asked, looking at him.

"Him and Emmett are down in the lunch area. Emmett wanted lunch and wouldn't go alone. I do suppose you'd like to see him." He smiled.

"Yeah just a little." I smirked. Lie. I was going insane not seeing him. I'd been hoping that he would be the first person I saw, but hey.

"If only you'd woken up a few days earlier. We couldn't get him to leave this room. I swear that today about an hour ago was the first time he left this room since you were admitted." He laughed and I joined him, though it was painful.

"Is that bad, if that hurt?" I worried.

"If what hurt?" Carlisle looked serious now, all humor gone.

"Laughing."

"Your throat might just be dry, but I'll check it out." He relaxed his facial position a bit.

"Well, I have to go and update your data, I'll send in Jasper for you." He smiled once more.

"Thanks." I smiled and my heart fluttered. Jasper. Just his name got me jittery.

Carlisle opened the door. "Oh, hi there."

Then the door shut and another person entered. Him.

"How's it going?" Emmett asked.

"Good, sore. Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Wow nice to see you too." He pretended to look offended.

"Sorry, I've been missing him. I'm sure he's been freaking out, right?" I smiled.

"Nah. It's alright. Yeah, he has been freaking out. We couldn't get him to leave the room until I dragged him out today." Emmett laughed.

"That's what Carlisle said." I laughed with him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. So since your here and not at lunch anymore, where's Jasper?" I pressed.

He rolled his eyes, "I sent him on a mission."

"To?"

"To pay for lunch, duh!" Emmett grinned widely. I shook my head. Wow.

We sat there for a few minutes, in silence.

"How's Bella? I forgot to ask Edward when he was in here."

"She's fine. She has a bite mark and a broken left wrist all from James, but other than that she's unharmed. You did good. Even if you did get hurt in the process." He took my hand in his. His face went serious.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Do you remember me from somewhere? Like, before you moved here." He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Am I supposed to?" I was confused.

"Well a little bit. Do you remember Emmett McCarty?" He asked. The name hurt. That was my Emmett. The one who died three years ago from being mauled by a bear. I looked down and nodded.

"You know what happened to him?" He wondered.

"Yeah. He died from a bear attack. Do you remember him?" I asked. Did Emmett know Emmett?

"Yupp. Actually what if I told you he was alive and that he was saved from the bear."

"Really? He's alive!" I felt like jumping up and down.

"He is. And what if I told you, that you were looking at Emmett McCarty?" He asked grinning. I paused. What did he mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jasper and I thought you should know. Um, I wasn't mauled by a bear. Well I was, but I didn't die. Rosalie smelt all my blood and took me to Carlisle, then Carlisle changed me. He said I couldn't see you anymore, because I might hurt you, being a newborn and all." Emmett looked sad.

Holy crap. Emmett is my Emmett. My head started spinning again.

"Wait so then, you fell in love with Rosalie and had your name changed to Cullen instead of McCarty?" So much to take in.

"Yeah." Emmett smiled.

"So then, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen is your name." I stated the obvious. He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am."

"Emmett," I breathed. "my Emmett. Alive. We did so much together, Em."

"I know. I remember every minute of it. I'm, like, the first vampire that we know to remember all of my past."

"So you remember Kellan and Jackson and Mallory and everyone? You remember our crazy bus driver who played inappropriate music and the karaoke club down town LA and the house we bought together and your siblings, Will and Tom? And Tom's wife, Annabella and your nephew Johnny, and your niece Kaitlin, and everything?"

"All of it." He simply replied.

"Wow." I shook my head.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emmett called.

The door opened and my God walked in.

"Lex!" His face instantly lit up upon seeing me.

"Jazzy!" I reached out to him.

He came over and hugged me.

"Oh babe! I've been worried about you!" He kissed me on the cheeks.

"Jasper." I breathed his name. We were together.

A few days later I was sadly going in for my surgery. I was so worried and jumpy it wasn't funny. Well to me it wasn't, but Jasper got a kick out of it.

The doctors were getting me ready to go it. They gave me a whole bunch of medication.

"You'll be fine." Jasper reassured me for what seemed like the millionth time today.

I took a deep breath and looked into his golden eyes.

I then looked at the IV's I had in me. He flicked me and I jumped.

"Jasper Hale!" I smacked him on his arm. He laughed.

"You are so high-strung! It's soo funny!"

"NOT FUNNY!" I stressed.

"It'll be fine! I told you that." He grinned that famous half-grin of his.

I took his hand in mine. His cool skin felt good against my warm one. It was calming in a way. I felt so at peace, at ease with Jasper. I loved him so much! Never could I picture my life without him.

The nurse came in the room and stuck a needle in my IV. I knew they were putting me under. I sighed as Jasper stroked my hand lovingly.

"Good night my angel." He whispered.

I looked at his face one last time before I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**EMPV**

Ughh. I'm soo bored its not even funny! We've been sittin in this hospital forever. Well not forever but still a long time! What's even worse is that Rosie seems really mad lately. I mean extremely mad! She won't talk to me for some reason, I can't figure out why. I try to ask her but she won't answer. I've tried everything! Why does life have to go down hill now?

"Yeah because your life is a piece of crap." Edward responded to my thoughts.

"Yes it is!" I stressed.

"Whatever. It could be worse." Edward sat next to me on a hospital bench.

"Yeah I could look like you." I laughed. Cooper, who sat next to me laughed as well.

"I'll kill you." Edward threatened.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"Who's killing who?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward's gunna kill me." I tattled.

"What'd you do?" Esme asked.

"He burned him." Cooper grinned.

"What?" Esme looked at me.

"Eddie said that my life could be worse and I said yeah, I could look like you." I explained.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Hey hows Lexi?" Cooper asked suddenly.

"Just went in for surgery." Carlisle replied. I frowned. Last time she had that surgery she almost died.

"Yum. Blood." Cooper whispered. Carlisle gave him a look.

Jasper then walked in, looking stressed and extremely worried. Rose followed behind.

I waved at them.

"What?" Rose asked sitting on my lap.

"I was waving hi." I grinned.

"Your a child."

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes at that.

Jasper sat down on the hospital bed in the room.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie asked.

He looked up from the ground and shrugged his shoulders.

Alice went and sat by him. "She'll be fine Jasper."

"How do you know that's what I'm upset about?" His face screamed hurt and pain.

"I guessed." Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Well you need to buy a lotto ticket." Jasper fell back on the bed.

Alice put her head on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"Sorry. Reminds me of her." Jasper quietly apologized.

"Oh for the love of crackers! She's not dead!" I moaned.

"He has a point." Cooper cautiously pointed out.

"Shut up." Jasper sneered.

Jasper stood up and quickly left the room.

**JPV**

I was terrified. What if they had a repeat of her last surgery. What if this time she wasn't so lucky?

"Stop with the what if's." Edward commanded.

I turned around and saw he had followed me out into the hallway.

"I'm so worried." I sat down on the ground, leaned against the wall and put my head in my hands.

Edward sat beside me, "She'll be fine. They've improved medical technology."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Things still go wrong. I don't want to lose her. I swear if I lose her I'll die."

"You wont die the instant she dies." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes I will. I'll die inside. Then I'll go die for real." I stated.

"If she died, you'd die with her. No matter how any of us felt? You would have no concern for Esme, or Carlisle's or Cooper or Emmett's or Alice's or my feelings?"

"I don't know. It'd be hard to deal with you guys, but even harder to live without her."

"She's not like us." Edward pointed out.

"Neither is Bella." I reminded him.

"Look Jasper. She's cute and fun but really in three weeks do you think your going to be together?"

"You think this is just like puppy love," I stood up furious. "this is much more than that Edward! I love her! She's my soul mate."

Edward looked up at me stunned. His emotions were shocked. I sank down to the floor again.

"Jasper." He spoke my name quietly, still in shock.

I stared at him. _What?_

"Your soul mate?" He was now confused.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked quietly.

"She's not good for you. You'll hurt her." Edward stared at me back.

"No. We're perfect for each other. I swear I could never hurt her." I rushed out the answer, like a son explaining to his girlfriends father their relationship after he rejected to let the son marry her.

"No your wrong. You'll kill her." Edward said stubbornly.

"You know what? I'm sick of this!" I yelled walking back into the hospital room and slamming the door.

Edward followed me. "Sick of what?"

"You. All of you!" I looked around at my family.

"What?" Edward asked astounded.

"I'm sick of your lack of trust in me! You don't believe I can be near people and not hurt them! Yo-"

"Jasper!" Carlisle quickly interrupted. "Maybe this is a conversation for another time."

"No! I hate this! I deal with your feelings everyday and whenever I want to talk about mine you just put it aside! We never talk about what I feel! What I want! What I need! And I'm sick of it! Lexi ALWAYS listens to me! She actually CARES about what I have to say! Her and I UNDERSTAND each other! And all you do is just discourage me from seeing her! Why? What's so bad about her that everyone seems to hate?" I was shaking with anger. I was letting my emotions flow. I didn't care if they felt them. They should! They never feel how I feel.

Everyone of my family members looked at the ground. None of them, except Rose, could look me in the eye.

"We didn't know you felt that way." Alice whispered.

"Of course you didn't!" I snapped.

"Well that's because you never talk about your feelings! You always get depressed and stuff when we talk about you!" Alice retorted.

"Of course I am! Because whenever I try to talk to you guys I'm ridiculed!"

"By who?" Alice questioned.

"All of you!" Every face went in shock once more.

"Huh?" Rose now spoke.

"Every single person in this room, except for maybe Carlisle, has ridiculed me for something about me I've said!" I took a deep breath, the room smelled of blood and sanitizer.

"Well we were just funnin geesh you take everything so seriously GOD!" Emmett moaned.

"That's the other thing I hate. It's always my fault. Everything!" I frowned.

"Oh whatever! We blame Emmett for everything that goes wrong!" Edward laughed at me.

"Really? You smashed a hole in the wall because you were mad at Emmett, who did you blame? ME! Alice's clothes go missing, who does she blame? ME!"

"Wow twice." Rose muttered, sarcasm and boredom in her voice.

"You know what that's not the point! The point is, that all of you assume that I can't do stuff and you assume I don't know things and the most irritating one of all, you ASSUME that whenever I get within a 50 mile radius of someone I'll kill them!" I finished in a whisper, then walked out, slammed the door and never looked back.

**Thanks for reading! Feelings are spilled everyone! Any comments?**


	23. Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I promise!

**Author's Note: Thanks for ALL the reviews! I LOVE them! Just as a announcement? Note? Forwarning? I don't know what you call it, but I will be doing the whole Twilight Saga, Twilight to Breaking Dawn! :)) So please enjoy a long and Twilight filled story!**

**JPV**

I sat in the waiting room. I couldn't stand to go near my family yet. I had asked the nurse to inform me of anything that happened to Alexis, but nothing new has come. Hopefully she would be out of surgery soon and we could talk. I had to talk to someone, other than my family...and Bella.

"Mr. Hale?" The nurse motioned me to follow her. I was terrified. What happened was she okay?

She knocked on a door and opened it. I stiffened and followed her in.

Lexi was there, alive. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Surgery was perfect. The doctor will be in to check on her in a few minutes." The nurse told me with a smile. And with that she left.

I walked over to the chair they had on the right side of the bed and sat down. I took her hand in mine and stroked it.

I had no clue how long I sat there. A knock on the door broke me of my trance.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Jasper." He smiled, probably because I was actually here and not off in Alaska, where he thought I would be.

I nodded toward him. "How is she?"

"That is what I'm here to find out." He smiled checking over somethings. I sat there watching him, in an extremely awkward silence.

After writing somethings on a clipboard, Carlisle pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. Crap. He wanted to talk about things.

"Jasper." He said my name once more.

"Carlisle, I-I-"

"No. Please allow me to finish," He cut me off. "I can't begin to explain."

_The disappointment._ I thought bitterly.

"The-the whats the word? Surprise? Confusion? The not knowing I suppose," He looked at me apologetically for not being able to find the words. "None of us ever knew you felt this way." He finished in a whisper.

"It's my fault." I looked down at Lexi.

"No. It's our fault, we do assume many things of you. But it's in caution. And I do worry about Lexi and her safety, no offense to you, just being honest." He felt sad, I could tell without my gift, it was written on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything. You have no clue how many times I've thought you'd all be better off without me. How many times I've considered leaving to make your life less stressful."

Carlisle looked shocked. "When?"

"Well it's always in my mind. But I've only thought extensively about it when Edwards gone."

He still looked shocked. "Jasper, any one of us would rather deal with the stress and pain that comes every once in a while then have you leave us. Especially her." Carlisle looked down at Lexi.

"Thank you." I stood up. He stood as well and hugged me.

"EW!" Emmett screeched.

I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Aww I love you man!" He returned the hug.

"Um. Thanks?" I slowly backed away.

**LPV**

I was awake. I was going to open my eyes, but Jasper and Carlisle were talking and I decided to let them finish. Especially because then I could around and tell everyone else what they said if it wasn't to personal.

I waited and listened and waited and listened.

"EW!" I heard Emmett.

Then he said I love you man, what was going on in here?

I heard someone leave the room, then someone touched my hand.

I made my eyes 'flutter' open.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Lexi."

"What happened?"

"You had surgery." He replied.

"No when you and Carlisle were talking." I looked at him hopeful.

"You heard that?" He asked shocked.

I nodded. "Every word."

It was quiet, like everyone in the hospital just froze.

"You thought about leaving?" I whispered.

"Before I met you, yes." Sadness in his voice.

"Why?" I put my left hand on top of his.

"I caused them pain." He was quiet and slow to answer. I could tell he didn't talking about anything to do with him and the past.

"Your family?"

He just nodded.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I would slip up, and then we'd have to move and that irritated them." I could hardly catch the end.

"Jasper. I'm sure they'd rather deal with it then have you gone."

He chuckled, but there was no emotion behind it.

"Jazzy," He looked up at me. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He took both of my hands and kissed them.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jasper called.

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"Oh. Hi. Um, that's good." Edward looked shocked.

"Is she okay?" I heard Bella ask behind him.

"Yeah." He smiled and moved so she could see.

"LEXI!" She smiled widely and ran over to me.

"BELLA!" I tried to mimic her tone.

"Oh my god! I heard you had surgery and you were broken and all because of me." She looked sad.

"I'm fine Bella. Besides that was the intention. I save you from getting hurt."

"And not get hurt yourself." Jasper muttered grimly.

"I'm-"

"Don't you say fine!" Jasper cut me off.

"I'm fantastic." I restated.

He sighed while Bella laughed. Edward put a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Aw. You two love each other." Bella mocked.

"Bella. I've never known you to say such a thing!" I exclaimed to her.

"Lexi. How could you?" Bella pretended to look disappointed.

"Both of you. Hush!" Edward shushed us.

Bella and I began to pout. For extra effect I reached for Jasper and looked hurt. Jasper, though fully knowing I was acting, glared at Edward.

…...

"Hurry Lexi!" Alice whined.

"You know this isn't easy!" I glared at her.

Prom night was difficult.

"Their waiting." Rose opened Alice's door and informed us.

"Well if Lexi would hurry!" Alice complained.

"Come on girls!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Bella giggled.

"ARGH! You know what?" I took the cast off my leg and put on the matching shoe. I only had to wear the thing for three more days anyway and I only had to wear it to be sure it was healed.

"Carlisle won't like that." Rosalie stated standing in the doorway. She looked stunning, we all did.

She had on a bright pink floor-length dress and her hair was softly curled. Alice had on a light purple dress also floor-length and her hair was down with glitter in it. She claimed she couldn't do anything but put glitter in it. Bella had a deep green dress that went to her knees and her hair was wavy. I had a blue dress that eventually turned black at the bottom that went just below my knees. My hair was completely natural although Rose and Bella swear I curled it. I have naturally curly hair, which is why I always had it up. Actually I think this would be the first time I took it down.

Alice and Rose had on heels that were perfect weapons. Bella and I, not so much I had on black flats with a tiny heel and Bella wore converse that went unusually well with her dress.

We all lined up, Rose first, next was Alice, then Bella and finally me, and made our way down the stairs. Once Rose was at the bottom Alice went, when Alice was at the bottom Bella went, and when Bella was down I went.

Jasper looked breath taken. He took my hands at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped me in a hug. Neither of us cared that everyone was staring.

We pulled back and looked at everyone.

"Got sick of it did you?" Carlisle asked and I knew he was referring to my cast.

"Yes." I nodded smiling. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Does it hurt to walk?" Emmett asked.

"It's weird, I'm not used to moving my ankle." I examined my leg.

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

We each gave Carlisle and Esme a hug, but not before many pictures, and then got in Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo.

Jasper and I slid in the back of the Jeep.

"Welcome aboard bus Emmett, please fasten your seat belt or have the closest possible vampire wrap his arms around you. Our destination tonight is the prom. Please enjoy your ride." Emmett said in a very business like manner. I didn't know he could be so official.

Speeding at over 100 mph, we got there in about 5 minutes.

When we walked through the door our picture was taken (again) and then we danced.

At first they were fast club party like songs.

After the third one Jasper and I grabbed some punch.

He put his arm around me as we drank.

"Fun?" He asked looking at me, amusement in his eyes.

"No. It's amazing." I leaned against him.

"Look at Alice and Cooper." Jasper laughed at his siblings.

They were swing dancing, like Jasper and I had done, but they weren't as fast. I laughed with Jasper.

"Those two are quite the pair." I shook my head.

"Aren't they?"

After our punch, as if on cue, a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked looking at me and smiling. I blushed.

"No." I told him sarcasticly.

"Please." He fake whined.

I sighed. "Fine if you insist."

He dragged me out onto the dance floor and I noticed that his siblings had stopped to stare. I wondered why.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Then we swayed side to side turning just a tad with every step. At the end of the dance he kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He said when he had pulled back.

"I love you more." I looked him in the eyes.

"I severely doubt that." He grinned his famous grin before we started to dance once more.

We arrived home at midnight. I was soo afraid that Carlisle and Esme would be mad. Bella seemed the same way. But yet none of the Cullen's seemed worried at the time.

When we walked in I half expected them to be waiting by the door. They seemed loving like that. But instead they were in the living room on the right couch.

"Welcome home. How was it?" Esme asked when we walking into the living room.

She got a few choruses of fine and fun and good.

"Excellent." She smiled at us.

"We should go." Edward told Bella looking at the clock.

"Probably. Don't want Charlie up anymore then he has to be." Bella agreed.

After a few waves they were gone. Jasper pulled me upstairs and into his room.

"How rude of you!" I pretended to scold. He hung his head.

He left the room then suddenly. I thought a moment. _ What was that about?_ I shrugged and took it as a chance to get changed.

A soon as I was done he reappeared.

"Creeper." I whispered pointing at him.

"It's rude to point." He scolded chuckling.

He then quickly got changed. I turned away to give him privacy.

When he was finished he pulled back the covers and got in bed. He motioned me to join him.

That was when I really looked at him. He was shirtless. I smiled.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked.

"Nope." I grinned getting in bed.

After pulling the covers over us, he laid on his back. I sighed, put my head on his chest, wrapped my arms around his stomach, and fell asleep.

**Shorter Chapter :(( Review and lemme know whatcha think! :)) Reviews make my day, ideas are always welcome!**


	24. Between the Past and a Hospital

Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight, even if I win the lottery.

**Author's Note: I would love to thank all of the people who have been reading. It means so much that the little story in my head has so many people who like it. I started this is story out of fun and I never expected anyone to even care or read it but all of you have been reading and reviewing and it's awesome! So, THANK YOU! :))**

**LPV**

I awoke to the sound of Emmett and Rosalie yelling. Which was surprisingly worse then the usual yelling of Mary and Ashley.

I sat up and looked around Jasper was still asleep. How? Couldn't he hear them? Or was I just so attuned to noise that I was the only one up? I looked at the alarm clock by Jasper's bed. It was 3:04 in the morning. I crawled out of bed and knocked on Emmett and Rose's door.

Much to my disappointment Rosalie opened it.

"What?" She snapped in a cold hard voice.

"What are you yelling about?" I asked sleepily.

"That is none of your business." She stared me down. I returned the look.

"Well if you could keep it down, that would be appreciated." I mimicked her voice.

She responded by slamming the door in my face.

"Sorry about her." Jasper said leaning against the wall.

"It's fine." I shrugged and hugged him. He was ice cold and I shivered.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." He carried me into bed and tucked me in.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as he put on a shirt and shoes.

"I my dear, must hunt then I will sleep."

"Okay." I smiled.

"Get some sleep." He told me with a smile.

"I'll try." I whispered.

"Feel free to slap Rose if they get to loud. God knows I can't." He sat on his window ledge.

"Why can't you?"

"I don't hit girls."

And with that he jumped down to the ground below and ran toward the woods. I laid back into the pillows and fell asleep.

For what seemed like five minutes. The clock read 3:48 but I wasn't convinced. I reluctantly crawled out of bed once more and again knocked on Rose and Em's door.

Sadly Rose opened it again.

"What do you want?" She sounded irritated.

"For you two to shut up!" I was also irritated.

"Well I guess I'd hate to be you." Rose glared at me like before.

I slapped her across the face. When she looked at me again I swore fire shot out of her eyes.

"ROSE!" Emmett yelled while lunging at her. But he missed and Rose then had my arms in a extremely tight grip. I fought back a scream. She pushed me back, still holding on to be, and drug me downstairs.

"Rosalie!" Emmett thundered attempting to break her grasp.

"I swear the next time you touch me will be the last time you EVER use your arms for anything!" She screamed.

Emmett finally broke her grip on me and had her in a crushing hug.

"Calm down babe." He whispered over and over again.

Carlisle, Cooper, and Alice were at the top of the stairs.

I must have looked shocked or terrified or something because Cooper came down and gave me a hug. But he stiffened after two seconds. He pulled away and smiled weakly at me. I nodded and smiled a little.

"Sorry." He whispered.

I shrugged. She reacted better than I thought she would. I figured I would be dead.

"Why don't we all just go back to bed a cool off." Carlisle suggested. He looked tired.

"That's a good idea!" Alice agreed taking Cooper by the hand and taking him upstairs. I followed them.

"Your room is to the right of Jasper's?" I asked Alice as Cooper opened the door.

"Yeah. Then to the right of mine is Edwards and upstairs is Carlisle and Esme's room." She informed me.

"I didn't know that."

She laughed and waved her goodnight. I walked into Jasper's room and shut the door behind me only to find a frantic looking Jasper.

"Hi." I smiled at his return.

"Where have you been!" He picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

"I was downstairs with Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Alice, and Cooper." I laughed.

"Why were you with them?" He looked puzzled.

"Rose and Emmett weren't quiet so I told them to quiet down then Rose was rude and I slapped her across the face and-"

"Wait," Jasper stopped me. "you slapped Rose across the face?"

"You said I could."

"I was joking and I'm surprised you made it out alive." Jasper was wide-eyed.

"If it wasn't for Emmett I probably would be dead by now." I grinned.

Jasper sighed. "Alexis Olson what am I going to do with you?"

"Well you'll probably have to guard me for a few days, Rose was really mad. I thought I saw fire shoot outta her eyes after I smacked her." I giggled. Jasper sighed once more.

I got in bed and patted the spot next to me.

"No I'm on night guard duty." He joked.

Tucking me in once more he laid on top of the covers. Like before, I put my head on his chest, put my arms around his stomach and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**JPV**

I wanted to know more. I needed to know more of the story. Rose wasn't happy, yes. But what did Rose do? Did she touch her? If Rose touched Lexi I'm going to kill her! She doesn't lay a finger on Alexis I don't care what Lex did. I waited about an hour and a half before I slid out from beneath Lex and I knocked on their door.

"Lexi I swear your gunna get yourself killed." Emmett said as he opened the door.

"Oh. Hey Jasper!" Emmett's face went happy and cheery.

"I gotta ask you somethin." I told him.

"Sup?"

"What happened while I was gone? When Lex and Rose got into it."

"Oh well Rosie and I were fighting you know that, but Lexi came over to tell us to be quiet. So Rose asked what Lexi wanted and Lexi said for you to be quiet. And Rose was like glaring at her and being well, Rose. So then Rose said well I'd hate to be you and then Lexi slapped her," Emmett was getting excited. "And I knew what was comin, I went after Rose cause God knew she was gunna kill her. But I was too late. Rose grabbed Lexi's arms and drug her downstairs away from me so I couldn't stop her. And Rose was mad but I don't think she had a grip on Lexi that hard because Lexi didn't look like she was in pain. But anyway I tried to break Rose's grip on her and Rose was tellin Lexi that if she ever touched her again that would be the last time she used her arms or somethin I don't know."

"Where's Rose?" I asked him as calmly as I could manage.

"Hunting, she needed a break." Emmett smiled.

"Good. She better stay out for a loooonnnnnggg time." I chuckled darkly.

"Why?" Emmett asked with now a concern for his girlfriend.

"Because if I see her anytime soon, SHE'S dead." I turned on my heel and went into my room.

Lexi looked so peaceful sleeping on the bed. I sighed and logged on to the blog.

Post By Jasper Hale 4:01AM

ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! When I find you your DEAD! again.

Comment on Jasper's Post by Emmett Cullen 4:05AM

Run Rosie!

Comment on Jasper's Post by Rosalie Hale 4:09AM

I didn't know I could get on the blog with my phone. Anyway, I'm not afraid of him!

Comment on Jasper's Post by Jasper Hale 4:13AM

YOU BETTER BE!

"Jazzy?" Lexi mumbled.

I was instantly by her side. "Yes love?"

"My arms hurt." Lex rubbed them. I froze. Rosalie Hale is even deader than I thought.

"Let me see." I switched on my lamp and took a look at her arms.

Rose must have grabbed her harder than Emmett thought. There was deep black, blue, and purple bruises on her arms. I felt the anger in me grow. I ever so gently pressed on the darkest one, she flintched in pain, but never spoke a word.

"I'll ask Carlisle to look at them." I told her softly. Poor girl was hardly awake.

"Not now, he seemed tired earlier." Her voice was hardly a whisper.

"I know baby. Tomorrow, Carlisle has the day off." I stroked her cheeks. She sighed.

I laid back in the pillows and plotted ways to kill Rose. Of course no one would help me, so I'd be up against everyone. But boy, would I find a way to make her pay. Even if it meant killing me in the process.

"Jasper." Lexi called my name.

"Yes?" I asked sleepily.

"It's almost eight thirty." She sang.

"Ugh," I sat up, "what is up with you and waking up early?"

"Eight thirty is hardly early!" She exclaimed.

I got out of bed and quickly changed. Lex had turned around to give me privacy. Once I had finished I turned her around and kissed her.

"Hi." She grinned.

"My darling, shall we have Carlisle look at your little arms?" I asked picking her up bridal style.

"If you want." I looked at them. They weren't any better. Still as dark as they were, in fact unless I didn't see parts of the bruise, it looked as if it had gotten worse.

I effortlessly carried her downstairs and into the living room where Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Cooper were sitting.

They all watched us enter, but Rose was the only one I locked a glare with.

"Watch her," I told Alice. "make sure someone doesn't make her anymore hurt then she is."

Alice looked at Lex smiling, then she noticed her arms.

"Lexi! What'd you do?"

"This is what you get when you slap Rose." Lexi grinned proudly and showed Alice her arms. Cooper snickered.

I went into the kitchen to find Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Esme who was trying to make breakfast.

"Up in his study why?" She looked concerned.

"I just need him." I simply replied while walking up to his office.

I paused outside the door.

"Come in." He invited me.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course Jasper, what is it?" He looked at me questioning.

"I need you to look at Lexi's arms. Their terribly bruised."

"What'd you do?" He asked standing.

"Me? Nothing. Rose gave them to her." I followed him downstairs.

"You can't go anywhere without getting hurt can you?" Carlisle asked Lexi when he saw her.

"Why?" Esme asked walking in. She gasped when she saw Lexi's arms.

Carlisle examined each bruise. He watched her reaction with every touch. Her face remained natural.

He sighed. "They don't hurt?"

"No they do," Lexi shook her head smiling. "I just don't show it."

"Well you should." He scolded touching each one again. This time she showed pain, and I felt it.

Rosalie looked at me for a moment. I returned a look of pure hate.

Carlisle stood after a moment more of examination.

"I'd like to take a few x-rays of one. Just to be sure." He concluded.

Emmett looked between Rose and I, surely expecting a fight between the two of us. None would come, for now. I would wait for the right time. Revenge would come and it would come soon. I smirked and followed Carlisle and Alexis to Carlisle's room of medicine.

I swear he has every type of hospital equipment in there! X-ray machines, beepy things, the whole room looks like a surgery room! We could have a hospital here if we really wanted.

Lexi sat next to this hospital like bed and Carlisle took three X-rays of her right arm and one of her left, just to be sure.

Lex and I sat in the room while Carlisle looked at the pictures. I looked at my angel and smiled at her. She was beautiful. Everything about her was breath-taking her eyes, face, personality, she understood me. Her ability to read me and know me as if she'd grown up with me and seen everything I had. Even though she hadn't.

Though there was one thing she didn't know, one thing I was never sure how to tell her. My past. In fact now that I think of it, I'd never told her any of our pasts. Hm, should probably do that soon.

"You look like you have something to say." She stated with a grin.

"I suppose, but now isn't the time." I told her as Carlisle walked in.

"Not the time for what?" He asked.

"I have yet to tell her about our past." I informed him.

"Ohhh Jasper. Always the late one." Carlisle joked.

"Like how you were changed? Your human life?" Lexi asked excited.

"Yes and yes." I took her hand in mine.

"Yay!" She smiled wider, if possible.

"How's her arm?" I asked Carlisle.

"Perfect, just bruised. You'll have a bit of pain for a while. Might I also suggest wearing long sleeves?" Carlisle checked her over one last time.

"Might I suggest killing Rosalie?" I grinned evilly.

"No. Why don't you let Esme and I talk to your siblings." He smiled at me.

"Ohhh there in trouble." Lexi sang.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Um, sure."

"Come on singy." I lifted her up and started for the door.

"Thanks Carlisle!" Lexi waved as we walked out.

I carried her up to Carlisle's study.

"Story time?" She asked when I set her down in Carlisle's office chair and shut the door.

"Yes indeed." I began.

I grabbed a book about London and set it on the desk.

"London huh?" She smiled.

"Yupp. Carlisle's birth place."

"Carlisle was born in London?"

" Yes, in the early 1640's he believes."

"How old is Carlisle?" She asked.

"He celebrated his 366th birthday a few months ago." I shrugged.

She stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Carlisle's 366? Holy crap! He looks so young..." She trailed off confused.

"Well we do age, but when we hit our 80th birthday, the very next morning, we become 17 again. Except for Edward, he doesn't age or sleep or eat and he sparkles."

"I remember that, you told me he sparkles. But why is he different? And why is it after your 80th birthday?" So many questions, I thought to myself.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle have a theory, Edward was changed while he was sick. He was dying from the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle changed him. So they believe that he's different because he was sick when he was human before the change. And no one knows why it's your 80th birthday, it's just a random thing I guess."

"Vampires are nuts," She shook her head. "anyway, back to Carlisle."

I laughed. "So, Carlisle was born to a preacher who lived for hunting Vampires and mythical creatures, but back in those days, they weren't myths. When he became too old to 'hunt' them, I suppose you could say, he put Carlisle in charge. Though to him, Carlisle was a disappointment. Carlisle was never too quick to judge but he was smarter than his father and found a few actual vampires in the sewers. Carlisle gathered a party, to attack them. One came out at nightfall and attacked Carlisle and his men. Two people were killed and Carlisle was bitten. Knowing that anything infected by the monster would be killed Carlisle crawled into a cellar full of rotting potatoes. It's a miracle that he was able to stay quiet those three days o-"

"I take it that three days is how long it takes to be changed?" She interrupted.

"Usually yes, it all depends on how close the venom is injected to the heart."

"Why?"

"Because once the venom is in the heart, the heart will pump the venom instead of blood, therefore the change will go faster than someone who's venom has to work it's way to their heart." I explained the mechanics.

She nodded, "Please continue."

I rolled my eyes and carried on. "Once the change was complete, Carlisle realised what he had become and he tried to find many ways to kill himself."

"Why didn't he just cry out if he wanted to die?" Lexi asked confused.

"What?"

"If Carlisle wanted to die, why didn't he cry out during the transformation so someone would find him and kill him?"

"Because he didn't know what he was becoming silly. Now may I continue?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. N-"

"How did Carlisle try to kill himself?" She interrupted _again_.

"I was getting to that. Carlisle tried jumping from cliffs, drowning himself, and eventually, starving himself. But you can't drown or kill a vampire by jumping or starve a vampire. Therefore, once when Carlisle was out in the woods, he found a heard of deer and, being so mad with thirst, he attacked them without a thought. That is how he found out that he could survive without feeding on humans. Carlisle soon found a new purpose, so to speak. He was always intelligent and eager to learn and now he had unlimited time on his hands. He studied everything at some of the finest universities in Europe. While studying he found many other vampires in Italy. A coven of them, the Volturi, Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

"The Volturi?" She asked.

"The Volturi are the vampire law makers if you will. The Volturi are the ones who are in charge of making sure that humans don't find out about our kind. It's the number one rule in the vampire word."

"That you have shamelessly broken." She laughed.

"Yes, I have shamelessly broke that rule. I bet they'll come to get Edward now." I laughed with her.

"Why would they want Edward?" She looked disgusted.

"Because, if your the ruler you want power correct? Edward has a very powerful gift that's quiet useful to the Volturi. They've offered him to join them but both him and Alice have rejected them time and time again. Anyway, Carlisle stayed with them for about two decades before he moved to the new world. He's always been on friendly terms with them, but they kept trying to persuade him to go to his 'natural food source' and he tried to persuade them to switch over to his side, to no avail."

"So they, eat humans?" She was cautious.

"Yes." I nodded. She shuddered.

"Is that repulsive?"

"Well being a human, yes."

"Oh. Then I probably shouldn't tell you my past." I chuckled.

"Did you ever kill a human?" She whispered.

"Lex, I can't count on my whole families hands how many humans I've killed." My voice was soft, a mere whisper.

She put a hand on mine.

"You killed a lot." It wasn't a question, a statement.

"Yes, hundreds, easy." I frowned. She kissed me.

"Your not like that anymore though. Your better now." She smiled.

"Haha! Lexi, I'm never better. I'm always a monster, no matter what I do. I can never take back what I've done to those innocent people. Edward had a few years where he killed humans, but even he killed stalkers and criminals."

"Oh Jasper." She breathed. She quickly moved to sit on my lap and give me a hug. She kissed me repeatedly. I hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's get back to Carlisle," She encouraged. "Carlisle was going to the new world."

"Carlisle was going to the new world, he'd found his calling, helping people, working in many hospitals in the US. Which brings us to Edward's story."

**Thanks for Readinggg! A slightly longer chapter than last time! :)) There's a movie name in the Chapter, it's not to obvious but if you can tell me the name of it I'll give you a computer cookie! :)) I'll give you a hint: It's in something Jasper says. And for an added bonus I'll put up a new chapter! (But I'll do that whether you get it or not!) **


	25. A New Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or a Jasper, which makes it even worse. :((

**Author's note: I just want to say: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND READS! And no, that was not over dramatic! I really really appreciate all of the people who just simply read. I never thought that this story would be as well liked as it is. :)))**

**JPV**

I brought Lexi to Edwards room. _Edward, can we come in?_

"Why?" He called from inside.

"Because." I smiled.

He opened the door, "Why?"

"I'm tellin Lexi about everyone's past. I finished with Carlisle now it's your turn."

"Just because your telling her about my past doesn't mean that you need to come in." Edward folded his arms across his chest.

"Well than." I huffed.

Since Edward was being a butt, I took her back to Carlisle's office.

"Story time in here?" She asked with a grin.

"I suppose."

"So what, did Edward find Carlisle?" She guessed.

"No, not exactly. Carlisle was working in a hospital in Chicago treating people who were dying of the Spanish Influenza, that's where he found Edward and his parents. Edward's father, Edward," I chuckled a bit, "had died in the first wave of it. But Edward and his mother had survived, only to be infected in the second wave. Carlisle suspects that Elizabeth, Edward's mom, had known he was a vampire."

"Why? I never would have guessed." She pondered the thought.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but Carlisle says that Elizabeth's last request was to do something that no other doctor could do for Edward, which was change him. Obviously, that's what Carlisle did. Since he couldn't find a companion, and he didn't want to doom someone who had a life, he changed someone who was dying and had no life left."

"Wait? So you have to be dying to become a vampire?" She frowned.

"No, that's just Carlisle. Like I said he didn't want to doom someone who still had their whole life ahead of them."

"Wait, so that's it? That's Edward's past?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Seems so short." She shook her head.

"He was only 17." I pointed out.

"So young," She pretended to cry for a few moments before straightening up. "who's next?"

"Esme." I smiled.

"Was Esme dying?"

"Yes in fact, she was. When Esme was 16 she fell out of a tree and broke her leg,"

"That hardly sounds like dying." She interrupted.

"Well she's not dying yet, she met Carlisle before he changed her."

"Oooo I get it now! Okay going on."

"Alright then. Anyway, Carlisle had been passing by, and being a doctor, he put her leg in a cast and all that doctor crap. Well, of course Esme never saw Carlisle again after that and she continued her life as normal. She even got married. But, she soon found out her new husband was what we call, abusive," Lexi's eyes widened. "after her husband came home from World War I she found out she was pregnant. Knowing she could never bring a child into a home with Charles, her husband, she ran away to stay with a cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. But Charles soon found out her location and Esme moved up to Ashland, Wisconsin. She posed as a war widow and became a school teacher.

"Esme loved the unborn baby more than her own life. But two days after the baby boy was born, he died of lung fever. After his death, Esme walked to cliff outside of town and jumped. Carlisle found her in the hospital, someone had brought her there, and he recognized her even after ten years. Knowing that Esme couldn't be saved Carlisle changed her." I looked at Lexi's horrified expression.

"She jumped? I-I can't get over that." She finished in a whisper.

"I don't blame her. I'd do the same."

"If you lost your child you'd jump off of a cliff?"

"No, if I lost you I'd jump off a cliff. Well, actually I wouldn't. I'd find a way to kill myself though."

She looked extremely horrified. "WHAT?" She screeched.

"Oh come on Lex. I'm not going to live without you." I said it like it was most obvious thing in the world. It should be.

"Jasper Hale! You are forbidden to hurt yourself no matter what happens to me!" She scolded, the shock was still in her eyes.

"Oh Lex. Think about it this way, what would I ever do without you?"

"Um, how about going back to whatever you were doing before I came along." She suggested.

"But life was so boring and empty." I frowned.

"Well, look at it this way, what if something happened to you? Would you want me to go off and hurt myself?" She argued.

I frowned at the thought of her being hurt in any way.

"No." I admitted.

"There now you see what I mean. Now, who's next on the past list?"

"Rosalie I suppose."

"I can't picture Rosalie being hurt or in danger in some way."

"Well I can assure you that Carlisle didn't change her out of the blue. In fact Rosalie was assaulted and um, raped by her fiance a week before her wedding. The guy, Royce, and his friends thought she was dead so they left her in the street. Carlisle smelt all the blood and changed her. His original intention was for Rose to become a mate for Edward."

"Why are all your pasts surprising? Holy crap! Rosalie? No way." She looked as if she didn't believe me, but something told me she did.

"Royce was drunk, so I suppose he wasn't as top notch as he would've normally been. Although it's absolutely no excuse to do that to a lady."

"She just seems like she would never let that happen. She's so...vocal and well, bitter." Lexi frowned.

"Anything can happen to even the most bitter of people."

"It's still surprising. Poor Rosalie." She whispered.

"It's part of the reason she's so bitter. She hates what's happened to her. She despises being a vampire, but I think Emmett's helped her a lot."

"How?"

"Well, like Emmett always says, nothings ever that bad when you have an angel with you. Emmett I guess helped her see the good or the light in being a vampire."

"He was always like that, finding the good in everything," She smiled at that. "so who's next after Rose?"

"Well, technically me and Cooper but we'll start with Alice because her story is shorter."

"Alright." She smiled focused completely on me.

"Alice remembers nothing from her past. Hence, why her story is so short. All we know is that she was in an asylum and a vampire who worked there changed her to save her from getting killed by a vampire that was chasing her."

"Wow. That is a short story. But that's alright! Now it's your turn." She smiled wider, if even possible.

"Unfortunately. But to be totally honest, it's Cooper and I's turn. Our story's go together. Cooper and I were brothers. We wrestled and fought, climbed trees, we did everything as kids, which was surprising considering he was older than me. You know how younger siblings aren't cool, even though I was only a year younger. We grew up and we both fell in love, but I was the first to get married. Cooper was engaged, and was supposed to get married in the next few years. My wife, Lillian, and I had decided that we wanted a child. And a child we had. We had a beautiful little girl on June 4th we named her Michelle," Lexi's eyes widened. "she was perfect, she was my world. But the Confederates were looking for help and they were paying well, so I joined them. Little Michelle was two years old when I got recruited. I hated to leave her, but I had to. After just 6 months in the army I was promoted to Major getting picked over older and much more experienced men, I was what you would call charismatic. But the day I got promoted I got a letter from my wife. She told me that Michelle had been sick and had died. Minutes after reading that, I was promoted," Lex held my hand and comforted me.

"I was out evacuating the women and children from the towns, we were expecting an attack from the north, this was a few weeks after my promotion. I had been circling around, making sure I didn't miss anyone when I saw them. Three women just walking along. I knew that I hadn't ever seen them before, I would've remembered them. I stopped to give them my aid, thinking they needed help. The three girls were clearly of Mexican heritage, it was obvious in their face and skin tone. They were talking about how I was an officer and how I would be good for something. The middle one told the other two to go and hunt. I found that strange that a couple of women would be hunting, but I thought they were animal hunting. The one that was left leaned in as if she was going to kiss me, my instincts were telling me to run but I'd been taught not to fear women, but to protect them, and God knew that if I was ever impolite or unprotective in any way my father would've had my rear end. Anyway, I was wrong, she wasn't going to kiss me, she was going to change me.

"After three days of terrible pain, I was introduced to my new life. Their names were Lucy, Nettie, and Maria and they were my leaders. Maria was creating an army, in the south there are many battles for territory among the vampires. Maria wanted the land she had lost back, Lucy and Nettie felt the same. The three had a plan. Most people with armies just created a whole bunch of newborns and let them run loose, but Maria, Lucy, and Nettie were being more cautious. They only selected officers or men that looked strong and useful. They also did something other vampires wouldn't dream of doing, they trained us. When we did well we were rewarded, with blood. And it's not the blood that I drink now. Remember when I was telling you about the humans I killed? This is how I killed so many, I fed on them."

Lex shivered at the thought of me and killing humans.

"But wait? How does Cooper come into this?"

"Well, Maria, me, and some other people in the army were hunting. I had finished my hunt and I'd sent the other vampires back to camp. I was waiting for Maria. I noticed that she had two humans, she was finishing off one but I strangely remembered the other, Cooper. I panicked, he was my brother I had to do something. Before she bit him I stopped her. I told her that I thought he would be useful in the army. I was her second in command, and I was in charge of dealing with the newborns. So she trusted me and changed him. After the change was complete I took Cooper our for his first hunt and showed him how things worked in the vampire world. I also asked if he remembered me. He honestly shocked me and told me he did, I never thought he would. I told him that he would have to fight hard and prove himself if he wanted to stay alive. I knew I could only cover for him for so long before Maria would force me to destroy him if he slipped up. Surprisingly, he did well.

"Cooper survived his first year, which is when most newborns get disposed of. We had finished getting rid of the old vampires and Maria had brought in more of them for us to train. In that new batch is where I found someone I actually talked to. His name was Peter. It's not good to get attached to newborns, and I was now attached to two of them, Peter and Cooper. I feared that Maria would make me destroy them. Luckily she didn't. But she was mad at me for not destroying a vampire that I should have. Her name was Charlotte. Peter and I were getting rid of vampires and he'd tried to convince me that some were still good. I'd asked Maria about it and she said she wanted them all gone. With every vampire destroyed Peter grew more and more anxious and worried. I called for Charlotte to come in, he yelled for her to run and took off after her. I could've easily caught them, but I chose not too. She was mad I didn't destroy them."

"Why didn't you destroy them like you were suppose too?" Lexi asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. When Charlotte came in Peter's emotions changed dramaticly. There was an emotion he felt that I'd only felt for my wife before then. I felt love. I liked Peter and thought of him as a friend, I didn't want to destroy his mate." I shrugged.

"Aw, Jazzy." She cuddled against me.

"I couldn't do that to him. He was my best friend other than Cooper." I held her in my arms.

"So how did you find the Cullen's?"

"Well, Maria had been feeling strange and anxious, the same emotions that had given me a heads up that Lucy and Nettie were going to turn on us. I was worried that I would have to destroy my only companion. I knew I would win, but I didn't want to destroy her. But her feelings had opened my eyes, I thought what Maria and I had was love, but in truth I was her puppet and she pulled the strings. But Peter came back for me. He told me about the life he had in the north, how he had lived all this time without a single fight. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I left with him that night. When you live for the blood, for the fight, bonds are easily broken I never looked back for Maria. But I was worried about Cooper. I feared that since I left, Maria would get rid of him. But I didn't know how to go get him. How to make him leave. So I left him.

"I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, but I left. I was still depressed. Peter noticed that I was always worse after I fed, since I could feel the emotions of my prey. I tried to feed less often, but it would overwhelm me and I'd give in. I found self discipline difficult. I'd moved into Philadelphia it was a rainy day and I hadn't fed in a while. I ducked into a small diner to get out of the rain. Alice saw me coming and greeted me like an old friend. She held out her hand and I took it. And for the first time in a century, I felt hope.

"Alice took me to her house, and told me everything. She told me about the Cullen's and we practiced our vegetarian lifestyle while we moved all over the country looking for them. We scared them to death when we arrived. My scars and Alice greeting them all by name didn't help either," Lexi laughed. "Once I found the Cullen's I worried even more about Cooper. I knew I was safe and happy but I didn't know about Cooper. I kept picturing him in my head dead or hurt, finally Edward asked me about him. I told Edward my story, who went against my wishes and told the family. We had a big meeting about it, and it was decided, I would try and get Cooper from Maria.

"We went down there just two weeks after the meeting. Alice saw that Maria was away hunting and I located Cooper easily. It took a bit to convince him. I begged him to just come and meet the family. We rented a house for a bit and we explained everything. He really liked Alice, the lust was rolling off of them both. I still believe that it was Alice who convinced him to come with us. He is her soul mate after all." I smiled.

"What do you mean by that? How do you really know if their your soul mate?" She looked up at me.

"Well, it's-it's hard to explain. I suppose you wouldn't be able to describe how you would feel with them. It's like that they are the only person you see in the world, mate wise anyway. They would always be on your mind whether your with them or not. And when you are with them it's like your whole world is complete and there's nothing you could ever want or need more than that person." I grinned having one person in my mind the whole time.

"Have you ever met your soul mate Jasper?" She cuddled against me.

"Of course I have. Have you?" I smiled at her.

"Yup, Emmett." She grinned.

I sat there dumbfounded. I was confused.

"Oh come on Jazzy I love you! You know I was kidding!" She touched my cheek.

"I love you too." Was all I could muster. I was slow and a little confused still.

"Jasper." She kissed me.

"Alexis." I kissed her back.

"Jazzy." She kissed again.

"Lexi." I kissed her once more.

"Jazz." She kissed me.

"Lex." I kissed her for a final time.

We laughed at our new found game. I carried her downstairs and into the living room.

"Story time over?" Emmett asked when we sat down on the middle couch.

"Yup. Why?" We cuddled together.

"Are you scared of us yet?" Cooper grinned.

"No." Lexi rolled her eyes and pointed at him.

Cooper snapped his teeth at her hand. She pulled back just in time.

"Cooper." I warned him about his close call.

"Jasper." Cooper mimicked me.

"Are you two gunna kiss now?" Lexi teased.

"EW! NO!" Cooper yelled.

"Why would they do that?" Emmett asked looking creeped out.

"It's a game." I smiled in remembrance.

"I've never heard of that game." Cooper's eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"That's because Jasper and I just made it up!" Lexi squeezed me tightly.

"Sick game." Emmett mumbled.

"Your just jealous you don't get to kiss my girlfriend." I mumbled back.

"I have my own to kiss." Emmett glared at me.

Edward and Bella entered the living room. Bella looked upset about something.

"What's wrong Bella?" Lexi asked sitting up.

"Nothing." Bella replied quickly.

"I don't see what the deal is!" Edward rose his voice, chuckling.

"Oh a deal huh?" Emmett joked.

"The deal is that it's a grim day that I don't want to remember!" Bella's voice rose as well.

"What's a grim day?" Lexi questioned.

"Bella your birthday is something to celebrate not something to forget!" Edward put his arms around her.

"Your birthday? When?" Lexi jumped up and down.

"Never!" Bella snapped.

"Next Monday." Edward answered.

"We're SO having a party!" Lexi voice rose with every word.

"Noooo," Bella whined. "seriously I don't want anything, not even attention for my birthday! And NONE of you are to buy me presents!"

"I'm going to buy you all the presents in the world!" Emmett cheered.

Bella groaned.

"So next Monday we're having a party!" Alice cheered coming down the stairs.

Bella covered her eyes and slumped on the left couch.

**Sorry I know it's short and not entertaining at all. :(( But I promise the next chapter will be better for we will begin New Moon! :)) Again sorry for the bad chapter but I wanted to get something up! Let me know if you have ideas for chapters! IDEAS are ALWAYS WELCOME! :))**


	26. Bad News Jack

Disclaimer: I will not own Twilight. Unless a miracle happens.

**Author's Note: I'm absolutely positive that this chapter will be better! :)) We start new moon! Thanks for the reviews also! And yes, it's party time! Also, I'm afraid you'll have to read about the party to find out what happens :)) Ideas are welcome and thanks to those that came!**

**BPV**

Oh crap. It was Monday. Which was awful for me.

My alarm went off early, or it seemed early because I hadn't gotten hardly any sleep last night. Edward wasn't with me, he was at home helping set up the horrible plans that Lexi and Alice have planned. Ugh! Couldn't I just stay in bed?

A knock on my door told me I couldn't. Charlie opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" He smiled.

"Thanks." I tried to sound excited, and failed.

He gave me my presents: a scrapbook from Renee and a camera from him. Great, gifts, just what I needed on this most awful of days.

He left me to change and eat breakfast. Which didn't me long, I couldn't wait to get out of the house and away from the fake happiness. But of course I get away from one person and I run into three more.

Edward, Alice, and Alexis were waiting for me when I got to school. Please God don't let them make a scene, I prayed.

I got out of my truck and slammed my door shut. Poor thing, it was already on its last hinges.

I walked up to the three insane mean people and prepared for the worst.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice was the first to greet me with a hug.

"Shhh!" I whispered.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Lexi wrapped the two of us in a hug.

I groaned.

"Don't suffocate her." Edward stepped in.

"Yes, I'm claustrophobic! So I guess I can't come to your house today. Aw darn it!" I told them sarcasticly.

"Bella haven't you seen there house? It's HUGE you'll have plenty of room!" Lexi smiled widely and threw an arm around me, steering me towards the school.

Unfortunately for me, school was over much much faster than I liked. And of course soon enough Edward would be driving me to his house, hopefully I still had a while.

**LPV**

Hooray for Birthdays! I loved birthdays! I don't know why Bella's such a party pooper!

"And you need to hunt!" I heard Alice command someone as I walked in the door. I'd been used to knocking, but Esme said it wasn't necessary and I was welcome over anytime.

Jasper walked towards me. "Welcome my love." He pulled me into a hug. When we pulled away I looked in his eyes, they were a dark gold/light brown.

"Alice was right, you do need to hunt." I kissed him.

He sighed. "I know I know. But there's way to much to do! In fact I have to go get the cake from the garage."

"Why would it be in there?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Alice wanted it hidden and a secret." Jasper made air quotation marks when he said secret. I laughed at that.

He went to go get the cake and I went up to Captain Alice to see what still needed to be done. I'll admit, there wasn't much left to do. The whole house was decorated already, all we needed was plates and the cake.

"What time will Eddie and Bella be here?" Emmett asked. I noticed he was in a tux, but without the jacket.

I checked, "Five minutes."

He grinned.

I looked around once more to make sure we had everything. Bella would be upset. Alice really went over the top. There was flower pedals and lights and it all just looked so elegant. Bells already dreaded the idea of being older than Edward, but to make a big deal out of it. I can't wait until my birthday!

Jasper returned with the cake, and Alice informed us that Bella and Edward would be here in exactly 3 minutes. I was nervous for some reason, I got the feeling something was coming or maybe it was just Jasper and his gift.

Bella and Edward walked in, and we greeted them, well Bella really, with a chorus of "Happy Birthday Bella!"

She looked down, blushing. After a quick scan of the room I could easily tell she wasn't very happy. I knew she wouldn't be!

Esme and Carlisle walked up to her and gave her a hug. Carlisle even apologized for Alice's doing with the house. I smiled at that, it was just so...Carlisle.

"Time for the presents!" Alice announced cheerfully.

**JPV**

Bella felt overwhelmed, and a tiny bit upset...I can fix that. Make her feel happy and comfortable. Just like everyone else.

"If you know what's good for you, you didn't spend any money on me!" Bella threatened Edward.

"I didn't spend a dime." He promised. Yupp he just spent hours on end on it. Edward shot a glance my way. I snickered in my head.

Lexi put an arm around my waist and took my hand. _How are you holding up? _She looked into my eyes.

_I'm fine!_ I reassured her.

She didn't look so sure. So I made her fell sure. Until I smelt it.

Bella had already started to open Carlisle and Esme's gift. She cut her finger.

Everyone in the room felt the same _blood lust._ And I got the heat of it.

Don't kill her, don't hurt her. The same thoughts repeated in my head.

But the monster wouldn't listen.

I ran at her, and crashed into Edward; her protector. He flung me back into the piano, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I growled at him; she was mine! I struggled to get past him, all I wanted was one little taste of her delicious smelling blood. But then it happened: Lexi tried to stop me.

Edward had backed off just enough for her to try and reason with me. I shoved Lexi aside and went for Bella again, but Lexi fell into a table and cut her arm.

Instantly, my attention was on her. She did have the better smelling blood. I paused gathering my thoughts on her but a second was all they needed.

Emmett locked me in his steal grip and I knew there was no getting to them now without a fight. I struggled and thrashed but I couldn't break free. Emmett dragged me outside and Esme held the door open for him.

Once a few hundred yards from the house he let me go. I didn't fight on, I knew I'd lost and I didn't care.

Common sense was with me again and I knew what I had done. I took off towards the woods without a word to my family.

**LPV**

**I** was in shock. I **couldn't** **believe** Jasper had done that! **He** **was** always so cautious and **careful** around me. He couldn't have done it on purpose...UGH! I'm so confused! I looked between the vampires and my bleeding arm.** Instinctively** **I** **covered it** with my other hand, but all it did was spread the blood. I frowned partly **from** the pain.** Almost everyone** but Carlisle, Edward and Alice had left. At least we can clear a room.

"Let me by Edward." I noticed Bella was on the floor and she had blood coming out of her arm too. I didn't see Jasper get to her or did Edward push her?

Alice handed Carlisle a towel, he shook his head. "Too much glass in the wound."

"Would you like me to drive you to the hospital or just stitch you up here?" Carlisle asked us.

"Here." We both replied.

Edward picked up Bella and carried her to the table where Alice had Carlisle's bag and a little desk lamp set up.

I slowly got up and walked over, careful to not spread blood everywhere. Alice quickly left the room a sad smile on her lips. Edward remained with Carlisle, though I could tell he was struggling.

Bella told him to leave, Carlisle quickly agreed.

"Go find Jasper!" Bella smiled.

Jasper. I wondered how he was. Poor thing he must feel so bad...or was he still dangerous?

I nodded in agreement and Edward stole out the back door.

Carlisle worked on me first, blood was still coming out of my cuts.

He quickly stitched me up and bandaged me. He was faster than anyone I'd ever seen, doctor or otherwise.

I joined everyone else outside after thanking Carlisle. They all stared, and I knew what they were thinking, but I took off towards the woods in hope of finding my boyfriend.

**JPV**

I sat against a tree. I ran to Lexi and I's field, a place only she and I knew about, but I knew my family would be able to follow my scent.

I couldn't believe what **I'd** done. Lexi would **hate** me **forever**! **I** put my head in my hands. Ugh! And Edward! **Forgot** about him, God **he'd** be soo mad at me. I bet he'll **kill** me, that'd be alright, Lexi probably never wants to see **me** again anyway.

"She didn't seem mad," Edward told me coming into the clearing. "she just seem rather confused by the whole thing."

I stared at him. My mind picturing it all. "Edwa-"

"Stop," He cut me off, he knew where I was going with this. "I don't blame you as much as I blame myself. I should've know you wouldn't be able to handle yourself." He sat next to me.

His words burned worse than the fire in my throat. I'd disappointed him, my family, and even worse, Lexi.

"Look, don't worry about anyone okay? It'll all work out. Besides, maybe this is a sign..." He trailed off.

I pondered his words. A sign? That what I'm dangerous? I already knew that. That I wasn't supposed to be with the Cullen's? That I was no good for Lexi? Or Bella?

I looked to him for answers.

"You have the last part right." His voice was barely a whisper. And I was outraged.

"You don't think I'm good for Lexi." It wasn't a question, a statement.

"Look at the facts Jasper! If Emmett hadn't stopped you you would've killed her!" Edward looked me dead in the eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lexi asked quietly. My eyes flashed to her. My little angel sitting on the other side of the clearing just watching.

"Yes. You shouldn't be here." Edward snapped at her coldly.

I glared at him and opened my arms to her. In a second she was in them. I hugged as tight as I could without cutting off her air. She was shaking.

"Stay as long as you like." I smiled at her.

"Alright," She said reluctantly, "but I hope you know that's forever."

"Is Carlisle done with Bella?" Edward asked impatiently.

"When I left he was starting on her, but he's really fast so I would think he's done now." She told him snuggling into my chest. He took off without another word.

"Aren't you upset with me? Or at very least disappointed?" I looked into her eyes.

"No. It's not your fault." Her voice was so full of sincerity it made me sick. How could she not hate me?

"Because it wasn't your fault." She answered my thoughts. I was confused until I remember I had my arms around hers.

"Yes it was! I _attacked_ you! That clearly states it was _my_ fault!" I argued.

"Nooooo, you only attacked me because I got in the way._ And_ you felt everyone else's blood lust too. You wouldn't have attacked if you couldn't have felt what they did as well." Why was she soo stubborn!

"Your wrong."

"No I'm not and you know it! You just feel bad and your trying to make me mad at you." She shook her head.

"I just don't understand! Why are you not mad!" I stressed.

"I just told you! It wasn't your fault! And even if it was I still wouldn't be mad." She looked me in the eye.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because I love you." She simply replied.

I frowned at that. I was never going to get better if I wasn't hard on myself, but I found self discipline difficult.

"You need to be mad at me."

"Why?" She looked at me like I was insane.

"Because I'm never going to get better at this if I know you'll take me back all the time."

"Jasper, your already good at this! You don't need me to be mad. It was an accident, your fine." She hugged me tighter.

We sat there forever just taking in each others presence. I loved it, I loved her. I couldn't believe she wasn't the least bit mad at me. It was just, unreal.

"Family meeting." Cooper told us.

I looked up and saw him in the tree above us. When did he get here?

"Alright, thanks." I stood up, put Lexi on my back and took off towards home, Cooper close on my trail.

We instantly headed into the dining room.

"Um, Lexi...do you mind?" Edward asked her.

"Oh no. That's fine. I should probably get home anyway. Um, I'll see you all later." She waved to them and gave me a kiss before leaving.

Cooper and I took our seats. "Why did she have to leave?" I asked.

"Hello the name of this is _family_ meeting. _She's _ not family." Rose spat.

"Rose." Esme warned.

"So what's the meeting about?" Emmett changed the subject.

"Actually, Edward called the meeting." Carlisle explained. Of course.

Edward shot me a look.

"For?" Cooper looked at him.

"I think we need to move." Edward stated.

Rosalie groaned. "_Again?_"

"Just listen," Eddie snapped. "we've all seen what we are capable of tonight. We've also seen that close interaction with humans is dangerous. Therefore, I think we need to leave Bella and Alexis and move on. We aren't good for them."

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked.

"Skippy over there," Edward gestured at me "showed us that." I looked down, Esme gave him a look.

"No." I shook my head.

"Jasper," Edward began.

"NO," I said more firmly. "I'm _not_ leaving her."

"Your no good for her." Edward argued.

"She's fine." I persisted.

"That wrapping on her arms says something different."

"Look it was an accident! And NONE of you were helping me out there, you all felt the lust! Try feeling blood lust but multiply it by seven!"

"All it takes is one accident Jasper." Edwards stare was ice cold, I knew he wasn't giving up.

"At very most I think I should be the only one to go then." I could easily take her with me if just I left.

"No, we go as a family or we don't go at all." Esme spoke up.

"Esme's right there's no point in us splitting up if we leave." Carlisle agreed.

"There's no point in leaving at all. It was a mistake we can prevent from happening again." Emmett gave his opinion.

"No," I stressed. "we aren't leaving them!"

"We aren't good for them! What happened just proved that we are dangerous! Besides your in no position to talk, your the one who caused this." Edward argued with me.

"We should vote." Alice spoke for the first time.

"Yes. Alice is right we'll vote on the matter." Cooper agreed.

"Alright Edward you start." Carlisle instructed.

"I vote we leave. We are a threat to them both." Edward sneered.

"Rosalie?"

"I also vote we leave." Rose smiled.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked for his vote.

"I vote we stay." Emmett said firmly. I was shocked he was going against Rose.

"Alright, Cooper?"

"I vote we leave." Alice looked at him shocked.

"Alice?"

"I vote we stay." She hit Cooper in the arm.

"Jasper?"

"We stay." I looked Carlisle in the eyes.

"Esme?"

"I'm sorry, but I vote we leave." Esme looked at me sadly. I looked down even if Carlisle votes to stay we'll be tied.

"Alright then. I also vote to leave. I do agree with Edward. We have pushed our limits a bit too far. We cannot take chances. We will pack everything up and leave in two days." Carlisle ordered us.

I cursed under my breath. "Can I bring Lexi?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Edward and Rose yelled at the same time. I sighed.

"I kinda defeats the point of leaving if you bring her." Cooper pointed out.

"Shut up Cooper." I got up and left, childishly slamming the door behind me.

**LPV**

I couldn't stop pacing. I ran home and immediately went to my room. I was terrified. What was going to happen to me?

"_We can't keep you." My grandmother told us on that hot July day._

"_Why not grandma?" Carly asked sadly._

"_Oh we're too old. But your aunt Mary will take care of you." She reassured us. _

_Little did I know...that was the worst day of my life._

I blinked a few times. I hated when flashbacks of the past came to me. They were always awful.

Possibly like what the Cullen's were talking about.

Maybe they were mad at Jasper. Maybe they decided to force him to leave their coven! No, Carlisle wouldn't do that. Would he?

**Soo Jasper is forced to leave Lexi, he cannot bring her with. But I'll give you a hint, Jasper has a plan. Any ideas on what that plan is? Ideas are always welcome! BTW, the ideas you gave me last chapter or the chapter before that will be used. But they haven't been used in this Chapter. :)) Another hint, the ideas are in Jasper's plan. **


	27. What A Crappy Day

Disclaimer: I wont ever own Twilight ever.. :(( Or walmart.

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone! for the reviews! I cannot begin to tell you how close you were with your ideas! It was unreal how almost exact somebody was. I would also like to tell Exploding Dynamite that you cannot kill Esme and Cooper. They are important for the story. :)) Now I will be quiet and let the story continue.**

**LPV**

I was pacing around my room. I was soo nervous! Edward seemed really mad in the woods. What if they were yelling at Jasper? Or mad at him or what if they threw him out! Although I doubted the last one would happen...Carlisle wouldn't allow that, would he?

The thought made me freak out even more. It was almost midnight, but I couldn't sleep. I was much to anxious and afraid.

It wasn't Jasper's fault. I mean he had a hard enough time with his own bloodlust let alone seven more on top of that! They couldn't be upset with _him_ when _they_ weren't much better!

**Don't** get me wrong I **love** the Cullen's like **my** own **family**, but sometimes **I** **felt** they were too hard on Jasper. Especially on some of the weekends **I** **was over** there. Jasper's brother's would always tease him about **the past and** his self control. Poor kid **I** felt bad for him. **Didn't** they **know** he had enough to deal with? **He already** felt bad about what he'd **done** but to be constantly reminded of it. I **soo badly** wanted to say something, **but I** **couldn't**. It just wasn't my place.

I laid in bed attempting to sleep, but I couldn't. Until I suddenly felt extremely tired. Exausted. Jasper was here!

"Jasper?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shh," He whispered. "I'm here now baby."

He laid next to me and stroked my cheek.

"What happened?" I was barely awake.

"Shhhh, I'll tell you tomorrow."

The last thing I remember was him kissing my forehead before I fell into my aweful dream.

_I was in the woods and I didn't know why. I tried to look around but something was holding me down. _

_"Shhh. Sleep my darling." The voice called to me. It was distant and far away. _

_I felt a sudden whoosh of air infront of my face. The air was moving to the left. My head followed it. _

_Then I saw him, Jasper, about 100 feet away from me. He was being carried away by Edward and Cooper. _

_He was trying to get away from them and I wondered why. I heard him franticly shouting my name. I tried to run to him but the thing was holding me back again. _

_I strained to see what was holding me but then I noticed a woman with a dark black cloak just behind me to the left. I turned to the right and found the same thing but instead of a woman it was a man. _

_I attempted to look at Jasper again but there was three men infront of me. I jumped at their presence. I studied them, then I remembered. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. _

_The Volturi were here? But why? _

_Jasper's words came flooding back to me. "The Volturi were the ones who are in charge of making sure that humans don't find out about our kind. It's the number one rule in the vampire world."_

_But how could they have known? Unless they were watching us the whole time. No. _

_I smelt smoke. A fire? I was spun around. Then I saw it._

_"Which one first?" Aro asked someone. _

_"That one." The girl who had been on my right pointed to me. _

_I saw a frightened looking Bella on my left now. _

_I was carried toward the fire. They were going to burn me._

_"NO!" I screamed. _

_Jasper yelled my name over and over again, getting more frantic and desperate as I got closer and closer to the fire. _

_I was just inches away now. _

_They threw me in._

I sat up screaming and shaking. Jasper quickly comforted me after checking for danger.

"Lex, it was just a dream babe." He laid me down and soothed me.

I hugged him tightly, inhailing his scent.

We just laid there not moving or speaking, until we both fell asleep once again.

.

.

.

.

When I woke up that morning Jasper was gone. I shut off my alarm and headed off to take a shower. When I returned from my shower I half expected Jasper to be in my room, but he wasn't. This both shocked and worried me. He was here last night, where could he have gone? Hunting possibly?

I looked around my empty house. My sisters had come back a few days ago but they had left again. I told them I didn't want to know or care where they were doing. It was probably somewhere dumb anyway.

The house was quiet, too quiet. I missed Jasper. I sat at the table and texted him, 'where are you?'

After 15 minutes I got no reply. I sighed, grabbed my bag and headed off to school.

Unfortunatly, Jasper wasn't there either. In fact none of the Cullen's were. It was a sad day, with no Jasper that meant that Mike Newton was going to try and hit on me again. All day.

I could punch that kid in the mouth. Repeatedly. I asked Bella in science if I could.

"I know he's annoying but violence is never the answer." Bella sounded like a mother.

"Violence is ALWAYS the answer." I stated proudly.

"Where are the Cullen's?" She rolled her eyes changing the subject.

"I have no clue! I texted Jasper but he never replied. He was with me last night but this morning he was gone!"

"Edward seemed really upset last night. He didn't even stay with me." Bella's eyes were full of worry.

The starting bell rang and class began and we started our notes.

"And remember that the- yes?" Mr. Trenton stopped.

Jasper walked up and handed him a pass. My heart leaped out of my chest. Jasper quickly took his seat next to me and squeezed my hand smiling that famous smile of his.

"Where have you been?" I whispered to him.

"At some 'appointments.'" He winked. I'd learned that appointments was the code word for them staying home or being out hunting.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked coping our whisper.

"Still at his appointments." Jasper smiled.

When Mr. Trenton had finished notes and went to get our worksheet, I kissed Jasper on the lips and nussled into his chest. When we heard the teacher shut the door we pulled away, reluctant to let each other go.

After school Jasper followed me home and I was estatic. I'd missed him so much!

"Can I talk to you?" He asked when we got inside.

"Of course!" I faced him.

"In your room." He smiled, but it looked fake and forced.

I shut the door behind us.

"What's up?" I plopped on the bed next to him.

"We're moving." He looked down and away, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Good! I've wanted to get out of this city! Are we moving somewhere with sun?" I was even more excited now.

"Lex, your not coming." He stated. I my heart broke in two.

"What?" My voice now just a whisper.

"Last night, Edward sat us down for a family meeting. He said we weren't good for you and Bella. We voted on whether to move or not. Majority won. We have to leave. I asked if you could come, they said there was no point in us leaving if you came along, that I agree with." He replayed last nights events.

"Jazzy." Tears fell from my eyes.

"Hey don't cry." He told me stoking my cheek.

I stood up pushing away his hand, furious.

"Don't cry," I yelled, "Jasper your like the only person I have left in my life! Your leaving and you expect me not to cry?" More tears fell.

"Lex-"

"NO," I cut him off. "how can you do this to me?"

I started toward my door. He cut me off grabbing my arms.

"You think this is easy for me?" He also yelled.

I fell in his arms crying. He hugged me buring his face in my neck.

"I'm not leaving." He said after a few minutes.

"You just said you were moving." I pulled back confused.

"Yeah. But who says everyonce in a while I can't go 'hunting'?" He used air quotations with hunting and to be honest I didn't understand.

"What?" I threw him a puzzled look.

"Okay, so I move with my family. But I go hunting, a.k.a going to see you, then I come back to my family and the cycle repeats itself!" He grinned.

I smiled then frowned. "But I still won't get to see you as often."

"But it's better than me leaving forever! Besides maybe once Edward cools down a bit and backs off I can come live with you or you can come stay with us! My family loves you, expect Rose but who cares about her. The only reason their leaving is because Edward half forced them and because they think it's safer for you! What do ya say?" He looked hopeful.

"But where would I stay?" I asked wanting to get all the details.

"Here. Or you can move closer or someplace else."

"California?" I asked excited.

"Sure." He shrugged happily.

"YAY!" I hugged him.

He picked me up and spun me around kissing me.

"I love you." He looked me in the eyes and I could see he meant it.

"I love you too."

"One question."

"Yes."

"Where in California are you going exactly?"

"Los Angeles!" I jumped up and down.

"Is that where you moved here from?"

"Yeah. Oh Jazzy it'll be awesome! You can meet my friends and EVERYTHING!" I was so excited I could hardly contain it.

We worked out all the minor details that night. By Wednesday it was all set up that I was to leave for Cali on Friday. Mary was at least making me finish out the week, the one parental thing she did, even though she wasn't here.

Jasper and his family left on Wednesday, poor Bella looked like she was falling apart. She was even worse after I told her I was moving.

On Friday we had a mini party, just me and some friends, to wish me luck back in the sun. I told Mary that I was staying with Mallory and that it was all set up, even though it wasn't. I really had no clue if I could stay with Mally or not. Hopefully luck would be on my side.

I boarded the plane and waited the long flight to LA. When I got off, with my two suit cases and over 600 dollars, I quickly made the attempt to find a cab.

The airport was awful! It was just as packed as in Phoenix possibly even more! I had to push through people, losing luggage on the way, just to get outside. And there it was even worse! Though one good thing came of the over-crowding, many cabs. I quickly shoved my stuff in the back with me and gave the man the address of Mally's house.

The cab didn't seem to move fast enough. The buildings went by but we didn't seem to be going anywhere. At least not until we got to the house. I grabbed my bags, paid the driver, and walked up to the front door.

I was so excited and nervous it was sickening. I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently.

"Yes?" Mally opened the door. When she saw me she screamed, happily though.

She pulled me into a hug, still screaming, and I joined her unable to contain it. We jumped up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Mallory yelled excited.

"Staying with you!" I screamed.

"Oh my god my mom never told me!"

"I didn't ask!" I shook my head.

"Well who cares, my mom loves you like a second child, she'll live!" Mallory took my bags and dragged me inside.

"MOM!" She yelled in the entry way.

"Stop screaming my god!" Heather, Mallory's mom, came down the stairs.

Mal had a HUGE house! The front door led to the entry way, there you could go three ways; upstairs, downstairs, or out the door on the right to the garage. Up the stairs you came into the living room, if you walked farther into it you could see a hallway to the right which led to the master bed and bathroom and Mallory's father's, Nick, office. If you came out of that hallway on your left was a half bathroom or on your right was the dining room. Next to the dining room on the left was the kitchen.

Downstairs you came to the closet where the water heater and all that junk was. If you faced that room you could go to the right to a guest and Mallory's bedroom or to the left where Mallory's younger brother, Cole, and her older brother, Derek, rooms were. Also to the left was what we called the boys bathroom and to the right was also the laundry room and a bathroom. Coming out of Mallory's room on the right was the guest room. Just to the left of the bathroom was a huge vanity with three sinks and a big mirror that was as long as all of the sinks.

"Hi Lexi." Heather greeted.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"Mom, Lexi got thrown out. Can she stay with us?" Mallory asked.

"I didn't get thrown out! Mary and my sister's have gone someplace and I didn't want to stay alone." I corrected.

"Well your welcome to stay here!" Heather invited.

"Thank you." YAY ME!

"Supper's almost ready, how about you girls get situated." She turned to go back up the stairs.

We walked into the guest room where I had stayed so many times before.

**The room** was a bright almost lime green. It **had** glittery lime green curtains and **a** striped bedspread that had a **whole** bunch of **different** shades of green in it. The carpet was a light brown and it was the softest carpet I'd ever walked on! The bed was in the **center** of the right wall. **Next to** it was a computer. On **the** same wall as the door was a **medium sized** closet. The window was on the front **wall** facing the door and **on the left** was a jewelry stand as well as a small desk.

We put my shoes and clothes in the closet and my jewelry in the stand. Then we sat down on the queen sized bed.

"So you didn't wanna stay alone? That doesn't sound like you." Mallory commented.

"Actually, your right." I smiled.

"So, why are you really here?" She wondered.

"My boyfriend moved away. And he's not allowed to see me, so my boyfriend's going to sneak out everyonce in a while and come here to see me." I giggled.

"AWW that's soo sweet Lexi! But um, when did you get this boyfriend young lady?" Her eyes were wide and her voice was full of motherly questioning.

"Like three weeks ago. Didn't Jackson or Kellan tell you? I told them."

"OH I see how it is! Tell the two dingle dorkus' but don't tell your BEST friend!" Mal pretended to look offended.

I just rolled my eyes.

"So what's his name, his favorite color, what's he look like?" She hopped slightly up and down.

"His names Jasper. His favorite color is green. Umm, he's really pale, from living in Forks yuck, um, he has golden eyes, literally, and slightly curly, shaggy dirty blonde hair."

"Do you have a picture?" Mallory was excited.

I pulled out my phone and brought up a picture of him and me.

"OH MY GOD! He's soo hot Lexi!"

I laughed.

"Well he is!"

"Girls! Time for supper!" Heather yelled from upstairs.

We quickly ate supper and spent the rest of the night just talking in the guest room, which was I suppose now my room.

At ten o' clock we both fell asleep.

**Mallory's Point Of View**

I woke up early, which was pretty bad. I was soo tired! I checked the clock on the nightstand. 7:27 fantastic. I crawled out of the bed and took a shower.

I was SO excited Lexi was back! She's like my best friend EVER! Melissa, Kiki and Jessica are awesome too but I've known Lexi since preschool.

Her boyfriend is hot too! But of course I always knew he would be, I mean come on, Lexi can get any guy she wants. Not for bad reasons, but just because she's really pretty and a great person!

After my super duper fast shower I went upstairs. Of course my mom would be awake, she was such a morning person, yuck!

"Hey mom." I waved.

"Hey, you, go to the store and get me some milk." She pointed at me.

"Um, okay, nice to see you too." I spun around and grabbed my keys.

I loved driving! But I hated errands. Sure everyonce in a while but on a daily basis they could get irritating.

I pulled into the Walmart and grabbed the milk. I also grabbed a few other things I knew we would need.

Walking while checking your phone isn't a good thing. Especially because I ran into someone and everything in my hands fell on the ground.

Including the milk.

Milk was everywhere! Along with some applesauce, fruit, taco sauce and eggs. An odd combination yes, but hey it's some of things I knew we needed.

I looked down and saw it was all over me and the person I ran into. And of course my phone would be in the pile of awkward food.

I then looked up into the eyes of the boy I ran into.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"It's fine." He reassured me.

I looked into his eyes and then it clicked.

I knew who that was.

**Soo...any ideas on who Mallory spilled her awkward combination of food on? Thanks for Reading you all are awesome! :))**


	28. Moving again

Disclaimer: I might have an army of pickles covered in tacos, but that doesn't mean I own Twilight.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and reads! Mallory spilled an awkward combination of food on someone, but who? Read to find out!  
><strong>

**MPV (Mallory)**

"Here I'll... nevermind I'm sorry but I really don't wanna reach in there." He chuckled.

"Jasper?" I stared at him.

He looked at me startled.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Oh my god! It _is_ you!" I couldn't believe it!

"Um, okay?" He looked puzzled.

"Lexi..." I couldn't get it out.

"You know Lexi." He looked happy now as well.

"We've been best friends since preschool!"

"Do you know where she is? I was on my way over to her after I got done here." Jasper looked extremely anxious and excited.

"Yeah she's staying with me!"

"I'll go get a cleaning person and then would you mind taking me to her?"

"Nope!" I stepped out of the mess while he went to find somebody.

I grabbed my phone out of the mess, something I should've done in the first place, and stood creepily on the other side of the asle.

Jasper returned shortly with a one person clean up crew.

"Thank you," He said to the man before turning to me, "ready to go?"

"I have to grab some milk first..but then yeah." I nodded.

He followed me to get milk, then offered to carry it for me, such a gentleman! Those are hard to find these days! Lucky Lexi.

Then we proceded to the check-outs where he bought my milk, but not without protest from me! We then walked out to my car and drove back to my house.

"Lexi, you put the lexi in dyslexia." My older brother Cole teased.

"Coming from someone who slept with a carebear unitl he was ten." I shot back at him. Jasper chuckled behind me.

"Jazzy!" Lexi ran up to him and gave him a hug. He picked her up and spun her.

"Lex," He squeezed her. "I missed you."

**JPV**

I couldn't believe my newly found luck! I never thought it would be so easy!

It was all quite simple, I told my family I needed to get away from all the emotions for a while, then I came to LA and found Mallory! I just couldn't believe how suprisingly easy it was.

Now I had my Lex. Now I had my better half. And I couldn't wait just too spend time with eachother, even if it'd only been three days since we last seen each other.

"I missed you too Jazzy." She kissed my cheek.

"Lexi get a room!" An older boy in the dinning room yelled to her.

"Oh shut up Derek!" She yelled back.

I embraced her once more.

"Mind if I take you away for a while?" I whispered in her ear.

"Of course not." She skipped to Mallory and whispered something to her before coming back to me.

"Ready to go?" Her face lit up.

"Always." I put her on my back and waved to Mallory as I walked out the door.

I took off toward a house we had in Santa Maria, California. I hated the name, it reminded me of _her._

The trip took us a little over two hours.** (I did the math! Are you proud?) **

Like the house in Forks, it was right in the middle of the woods. Perfect for hunting.

I set Lexi down at the front door and opened it for her. She stopped not two feet inside and looked around.

She wasn't as amused as I thought she would be. Although when I saw the Forks house I felt the same way. The two houses are literally the same.

"Well this stinks. I expected them to be different." Lexi stated.

"I know. But Esme loved the design of this one so she copied it for the Forks one." I laughed.

"Well no wonder than!" Lexi walked through the house. Probably checking for the slightest sign of unidenticalness.

"Your a weirdo." I told her standing against the wall by the stairs.

"Well obviously! I date you don't I?" She laughed.

"How rude!" I pretended to be offended.

"Oh poor Jasper!" She came over and hugged me.

"I know your mean to me."

"Um, your the one who kidnapped me!" She pointed out.

"True, but only for three days." I patted her one the head.

"That's all your staying with me?" Lexi looked sad.

"I told you babe. It'll be short visits. I can't be away for too long without my family suspecting something. I'm quite sure Alice already knows where I am."

Lexi looked worried.

"Babe, Alice isn't going to say anything." I reassured her.

"She doesn't have to! Edwards a mind reader!" Lexi started to flip out. I sent her calming waves.

"Lex, she'll be careful. Especially if she ever wants to come down and see you. After all, she was never keen on the idea of us leaving."

"Alice wanted to stay."

"Yupp, me, her, and Emmett."

"No one else?" Sadness came back again.

"They just didn't want you hurt, Lex. Trust me all of them are regretting leaving. I can feel it. Literally."

"Even Edward?" She asked.

"He misses Bella. Just like I miss you. But I'm cheating and doing something about it." We laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you are." She kissed me, love and joy filled it.

We sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, just enjoying each others company and love.

**APV**

JASPER IS VISITING LEXI!

Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?

Should I tell? Should I shut up about it?

Edward would be so mad if he found out! But then again could me and Jasper be able to keep it a secret?

No I should tell Edward!

_Jasper going back to Lexi, even after Carlisle and Esme said no to seeing her again. I beg him to take him with me, he rejects me._

_"If you would have kept your mouth shut then maybe! But it's risky enough me alone, I'm not taking you with." He tells me before he slips out the window, going on his 'hunt'. _

Nope not tellin Eddie!

"Not telling me what?" Edward asked appearing in the living room.

"Huh?" I spun around worried. I sang random songs in my head.

"Why are you singing random songs? And where's Jasper?" He asked.

Just keep swimming just keep swimming.

"ALICE!"

"Jasper's on a hunting trip!" I lied.

"Okay, but what can't you tell me about or aren't going to tell me about?" Edward looked suspicious.

"It's a surprise! That's why I can't tell you!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "I hate surprises." He muttered.

"Well, you'll love this one! I promise!" I grinned.

"Whatever!" He called walking out of the room.

Thank GOD!

**A very short and uneventful chapter. And I apologize. :(( But I'm trying to get a few up before I go on vacation next week! I'm afraid I won't be able to get a chapter up next week because of it. Therefore I'm trying to get some up this week! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Review! Also! IDEAS are ALWAYS WELCOME! :))))))))))**


	29. Promises

Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight no matter what. :((

**Author's Note: I'll be honest. There's not much to say, other than I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also ideas are welcome, I try to incorporate as many as possible! :))**

**APV**

"Babe you seem jumpy." Cooper commented as I reorganized our closet.

"I'm fine." I fibbed.

Truth was I was seriously worried! What would happen if I accidentally thought about Lexi and Jasper in front of Edward? What would happen if I thought about it and I didn't know Edward was in the room!

"Alice you can't lie to me." Cooper rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not Coopy."

"Alice yes you are. Come Alice, you know something that I don't! What happened to telling each other everything?" He demanded.

"Cooper," I sighed. "it's hard enough keeping a secret from Edward alone. I don't want to have to worry about you too! After Jasper comes back from hunting I'll tell you, okay?"

"Fine but right after." Cooper eyed me suspiciously.

I returned back to my organizing.

**LPV**

Jasper had to leave today. It was hard. Just like losing him the first time all over again.

"Jasper take this." I held out my hand.

"Take what?" He looked at my hand blankly.

"Take my hand." I commanded. He complied.

I gave him my shield, so he could give it to Alice and his family so that Edward can't know about Jasper seeing me. I saw that Alice needed it.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"I gave you my shield! All you have to do to give it to anyone who knows our secret is picture the power and picture you cutting part of it off and giving it to the person you want to give it to. Here try it on me." I told him sticking out my hand.

He took it.

**JPV**

**I focused**. I pictured the power as bread, **then I cut it** and pictured me handing it to Lexi. **But** then **once it was** **in** her hand **I wasn't sure** whether to keep focusing **on it** or no. **So I stopped**.

"Aww Jazzy! You almost had it!" I froze. I did?

"What'd I do wrong?" I asked. In my mind she had it in her hand.

"You gotta actually make it mine! I felt it on my hand but it has to be inside of me. Not just on my hand."

"This is hard." I stated.

"It's alright! Try again!" She encouraged. So I did.

Bread, me cutting it, and giving it Lexi. But then I paused, how was I supposed to make it hers? Could I make her eat the bread? Or does it have to be all ghostly and kinda melt into her?

I decided to try having her eat it. Once she was finished I quit focusing.

"Did it work?" I asked.

She responded by hugging me as tight as she could. I took her gesture as her saying I did it.

I couldn't believe it worked! I hugged her back as tight as I could without hurting her.

"I need to get you back to Mallory's." I whispered in her ear.

"Now?" She whined.

"Soon, it's a two hour run. And it's already four o' clock."

She frowned. "That means that I won't get to see you."

I pressed her head against my chest and held her.

"You'll still get to see me. It just won't be everyday. I'll try and come next week. If not then, the week after."

"For three days again?" She asked.

"At the least." I smiled as she pulled away.

"Promise?"

I laughed. "Yes Lex, I promise."

I kissed her on the forehead.

"Now are you ready?" I asked.

"Wow. Your certainly in a hurry to get rid of me."

"I'm just worried that my family will catch on and then I won't be able to ever see you again," I hugged her. "Lex, I would never want to get rid of you. Not in a billion million trillion years. Not ever."

"I know, I was kidding." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Baby, I'm afraid that it be time to go." I whispered.

"Just one more day!" She pleaded.

"No love, you must be going back. Besides you have school."

"So, it's okay! I can-"

"No, no, no don't even finish that sentence!" I cut her off, knowing exactly where she was going.

"Please! Pretty please!" She begged.

"Alexis Olson, I said no! Now come on babe we need to get back I'm serious." I pulled her towards the entry.

"Nooooo!" She struggled against my pull.

"Lex, come on. If your going to be like this I'm not gunna come see you anymore." I threatened.

I knew she wouldn't buy it. We both knew I couldn't stand that.

"Yeah okay." She said in that voice that just screams HEY! I don't believe you!

"Lex, please." I begged.

"If you come back." She smiled.

"Lexi I'll always come back." I hugged her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**LPV**

"_Do you have to go daddy?" _

"_Yes I'm afraid so Madilyn." He picked me up and kissed me on the cheek._

"_But you'll come back right?" _

"_Of course I will." He chuckled._

"_Promise?" I held out my pinkie._

"_I promise." We linked._

_I watched my father get on that Military bus. Never knowing if I'd ever see him again._

"Dad?" I called sitting straight up.

I looked around and sighed. Of course my father wouldn't be here. He would never be here.

I grabbed the glass of water I had next to my bed and took a sip. It was ice cold, someone had replaced it. Jasper.

The clock read 1:46. I'd been without Jasper for 9 hours and 57 minutes. Only I could keep track like this. How pathetic. I slid back under the covers and shut my eyes.

I was two seconds from falling asleep. But I swear I felt ice cold lips on my cheek.

**JPV**

Home. Crap!

I hated this place. It wasn't even home.

In fact it was our "cousins" house. The Denali's.

Although it was our cousin's house, and we had been here many times before, the house was still huge and unfamiliar.

The house had ten bedrooms. It was amazing considering that they only needed four. The other six were ours to have. But we only used five.

I walked through the door for the first time that day. It felt of coldness, despair, and hatred.

"Hi Jasper." Esme greeted me.

I just smiled at her. Anything more would have felt wrong.

She hugged me, an extremely normal thing for her.

"Jasper?" Alice called from upstairs.

"Alice." I returned.

She ran downstairs and dragged me back up with her.

For a pixie, she was pretty strong, and fast. She slammed the door behind her.

"Give it to me?" She demanded.

Cooper looked up from his laptop.

"What?" I stared at her. What did she want? My wallet?

"Give me what SHE gave you." Alice empathized the she.

"Who's she?" Cooper wondered.

"Huh?" I continued to stare at her.

"Jasper! Give it to me now!" Panic, why?

"What?" I shouted.

"Jasper! Do it NOW!" She shrieked.

"DO WHAT?" I yelled.

"Give part of it to me. The thing I need." Her eyes flashed to the door. They must be listening.

"A chill pill?" I guessed.

"What did you receive while 'hunting'?" She whispered while using air quotations.

"You didn't g-" Alice's hand flew over Cooper's mouth.

"Hush!" She snapped still whispering.

"Do you mean the thing?" I asked.

"Yes what I need for my head." Alice smiled.

"Ohhhh." I finally got it.

"Get it?" Alice asked.

Cooper said something I couldn't understand. Alice removed her hand from his mouth but looked fully ready to cover it again if need be.

"Give me your hand Alice."

"Cooper too. I promised." Alice gave me hers and forced Cooper to take mine.

I pictured the power as bread again, it had worked last time that way. I cut Cooper and Alice each a piece. Then made them it eat it. Once again when they were finished I stopped focusing.

"Did it work? I felt tingly in my hand and then it moved inside of me." Alice was the first to speak.

"I think so. It worked last time like that." I shrugged.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alice called.

"Why can't I read anyone's mind in here?" Edward asked.

Crap! Again.

"Because, remember I told you, we're having a surprise for you and you can't know! So I'm making everyone block their mind so they don't accidentally ruin the surprise!" Alice smiled cheerfully.

"Right," Edward said slowly. "so I'm going hunting."

He turned to leave and Alice trailed after him.

Cooper and I sat awkwardly in his room until Alice came back with everyone in the house.

"Why?" Cooper asked.

"Because everyone's mind has to be blocked from Edward. Do it Jasper." Alice sat on the bed and watched as repeated the bread task thing over and over again.

Once I had everyone's mind blocked I looked at Alice for my next set of directions.

"Now tell everyone where you've really been for the past three days." She grinned.

"Where have you been?" Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"I knew you didn't go hunting!" Cooper smiled.

"Oh GOD, it's probably some emo place." Rose rolled her eyes.

"No! It's no emo place! And I didn't go hunting." I snapped.

"Jasper," Esme spoke calmly. "where have you been?"

"With me!" Tanya laughed.

Irina rolled her eyes.

"Jasper." Carlisle questioned once more.

"I've been with...her." I answered quietly.

"With who?" Emmett asked.

"Alexis." I admitted.

Esme's eyes got wide and Carlisle looked uncomfortable. Cooper grinned at me wildly and Alice just sat there. Rosalie looked extremely mad, and felt that way too, while Emmett chuckled quietly to himself until getting smacked in the back of the head by Rose. No one in the Denali Coven knew who that was and therefore looked confused.

"Lexi is Jasper's EX girlfriend." Rosalie explained.

"She's NOT my ex!" I told her firmly.

"Well you were supposed to break it off with her." She shot.

"You all know I couldn't do that!" I rose my voice. Why didn't they want me to be with her?

"Jasper that was the plan." Cooper stated.

"What's wrong with me seeing her? Everything good in life seems to disappear! You guys just take it all away! We talked about this before! It's like anything good that happens in my life gets taken from me! What's wrong with me being happy?" I yelled looking at each one of my family members.

"Jaspe-" Tanya began. I put out my hand to stop her.

"No," I spoke calmly. "I'm going away for a while."

"I'll come with you!" Emmett volunteered.

"Alone." I looked at him. He felt rejected and turned to Rose for comfort.

She shunned him away.

Double rejection.

I walked out of the room, trying to forget them all. If only that was possible.

I started for the door, Esme beat me to it.

"Jasper please," She begged. "don't do this. We just got you back."

I stared in her eyes. So full of love, worry, and now sadness. All because of me.

"I can't." I looked down, unable to face her.

As if it helped anyway. I still knew, hurt and sadness came off of her, making me feel worse.

"Jasper, please, let's just talk about this." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

I looked again in her eyes. Painful still but somehow convincing.

"I do not wish to talk about it." I told her.

She sighed. I knew I was being difficult.

"That's fine but at least stay home. Even if it's only for tonight."

"May I actually go hunting? Then come back." I asked.

"You'll come right home?" She looked unconvinced.

"Yes mom." I smiled.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

**I'm SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! :((((((( I've been super duper busy. :( But after and towards the end of the school year the chapters will come up faster! Again very sorry for the lateness of the chapter! Reviews and Ideas welcome! :))**


	30. Back For A Visit

**Authors Note: 30th Chapter! YAY! I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but I really appreciate all the readers! :)) You are all SUPER DUPER FANTASTIC! With that said, please enjoy the chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And It makes everyone sad.

**JPV** (Because lets face it...we all wanna know what happens when the Cullen's are in Alaska)

I returned from hunting, as promised, and the family seemed to be waiting for me. Well, except Edward who I suspected was far away.

"Have a seat mister." Emmett commanded me.

I sat on the couch facing the television. Alone.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

I checked everyone's emotions, they were all the same: concern.

Except Emmett he also had a bit of excitement.

"We need to talk." Carlisle stated.

I groaned and began to stand up.

Emmett pushed me back down.

I kicked him in the shin. He flipped me off.

Cooper laughed at that one.

"It's not anything bad." Esme reassured me.

It was my turn to laugh.

"Whenever you have everyone in the same room and Carlisle says in an official voice we need to talk then its bad." I commented.

"We just need to talk to you about things." She said calmly. Her emotions were on edge.

"Like?"

"Your girlfriend."

I groaned again. This was NOT a conversation I wanted to have.

"Jasper your going to have to face this sooner or later. Especially since you refuse to not see her anymore!"

"Look, it's all fine and good! I can go 'hunting' and while I'm 'hunting' I'll go see her!"

"That's not what we meant." Carlisle spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look you can't keep seeing her for three days at a time every week. She'll get sick of that. And so will you." Cooper explained.

"Well I can't bring her here! Edward will have a fit!" I defended myself.

"We'll worry about Edward." Esme said.

"Yeah. Right." I mumbled.

I stood up to leave but Alice stopped me this time.

"When can I see her?" She whispered.

"Hopefully soon Alice. Hopefully soon." I retreated to my bedroom and tried to forget everything that happened since I got home.

**I** **couldn't** wait to see her again. She'd **understand** everything. She knew. She knew better than anyone in this world. **This rotten place I'm in**, she knew. At least I only **had to wait** about a week. And if Edward decided to take off back to South America then that would be even better! I could stay for months!

I smiled at the thought.

.

.

.

.

The next morning the whole family, including the Denali's, were sitting in the living room. I was semi surprised at this. I mean come on, were they always in the same room at the same time? It was just creepy how they did that.

"Eddie still not back?" I asked no one in particular.

"Nope not yet." Cooper responded.

I sighed.

Well, this stinks. I have absolutely nothing to do. I had to wait at least a week before seeing Lexi, which means I still had six days after this one! Ugh! I'm never going to survive!

Having nothing else to do I went back up to my room to do virtually nothing.

God I wished six days would fly by. I couldn't stand to be away from her.

Then, I had an idea. What if Lexi was visiting Bella at the same time I was, then it wouldn't really be going to see Lex if she just happened to be at Bella's.

I texted Lexi and asked if that were even possible.

But, what would the family think?

Wait, first things first. Did I care? After all they didn't want me to see Lexi but I was doing it anyway.

I decided that I didn't care what they thought. I would see Bella and apologize.

And I would leave now! Considering I had nothing better to do.

I quick wrote a note saying I was going on a trip and the jumped out the window.

I took my truck because how strange would it be to just kinda show up out of no where. Unfortunately that meant I would have to go through the security thingy at the border. Just wasting time.

I arrived in Forks by the afternoon. God this place brought back memories. Hurtful ones.

Lexi had replied and said that she wouldn't be able to come up until the weekend, maybe.

That was fine, it gave me time to talk to Bella.

Bella.

I hadn't seen her since **the horrible day** that ripped our family apart. **I wanted to apologize** to her** but **Edward said it would be better if we had a clean break. Still,** it didn't feel right** without an apology. But would Bella even want to see me anyway? **I'm** sure she's **extremely upset** about the whole ordeal. Even if she was, the very least I could do was apologize and make it up to her somehow.

Little did I know.

The emotions hit me harder than anything I'd felt with my family

At home **it** **was** a mixture of small emotions: hate, sorrow, love, depression. As much as **my** family tried to hide the **disappointment** **and sorrow** I could still pick them out. **I hated** to disappoint my family, and **I knew I'd messed up** big time,** but** I **never once** thought that we would all be affected so greatly. Edward **with** his lost love and sorrow, Esme with her **forced smiles **and love, Carlisle with all his** forgiveness**, Alice **and** her **hidden depression** and sadness, Emmett with his severe depression, lost love, hate, disappointment, and sorrow, even Cooper was upset and a little depressed. Rosalie was the worst, but yet the most tolerable, with her happiness. **Did I** like it? No. But I messed up and I **know** this was my punishment.

I always knew Rose didn't like Lexi. But couldn't she at least accept her for me? Not that I had done anything to deserve her...blessing, I suppose.

If anything, I had probably destroyed anything good feelings about Alexis or Bella. I'm sure my family didn't think any less of them, but I'm sure they thought less of the relationships they have with Edward and I.

I crept up to Bella's room, after quickly finding the key and letting myself in, for Bella and her father were at school and work.

Well this is just great. I left because I had nothing to do, now I still have nothing to do! I checked the clock. Only a half hour before Bella came home.

But how would I approach her? Should I just sit on a kitchen chair right in front of the door and when she opened it say 'Hi Bella how are you? So um, I just came back to apologize for my behavior that ruined your life. I'm sure Edward's never coming back but hey now you can do whatever you want, or you know something.'

Not a good plan.

For the next half hour I tried to figure out how on earth I was going to first make conversation and how she would react to each one. I'll admit it wasn't going well. I still hadn't decided whether I should be in her house when we first saw each other. Then again, where else would I see her?

It was hard to miss the sound of her truck as she came home, that thing had to be louder than a air horn mixed with a train blowing right in your ear. And if that didn't kill you, the emotions did.

Sadness, hurt, depression. They flooded me as soon as she stepped out of her truck. I was drowning in them, unable to breathe.

I gripped her bed trying to be careful not to break it as I attempted to send out calming waves. As if the do anything to stop the flood.

I could hear her unlock the front door and slowly make her descent upstairs, the emotions getting stronger and stronger with every step towards me.

"Jasper?" She asked startled as she opened up the door and her eyes laid upon me.

As soon as she had spoken my name it was gone. All emotions were replaced by one, confusion.

The heaviness, the weight was removed off of my shoulders.

"Bella." I spoke her name carefully.

"Jasper. What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I...I came to apologize."

"For what?" She asked sitting next to me.

"For what happened on your birthday." I frowned at the memory.

Then she did something unexpected. She laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing?" It was my turn to be demanding.

"Because you think I blame you!" She giggled.

"You should blame me." I argued.

"No I shouldn't," She retaliated, "it's not your fault."

"Yeah okay Bella." I scoffed.

"It's not! Come on Jasper you felt everyone else's blood lust too. I'm sure that didn't help."

I couldn't really argue with her, it didn't help. But still...

"I don't care, I should have been able to handle it." I frowned again.

"Your new to this." She pointed out.

So that's what Edward told her? That was _his _excuse.

"Sure Bella, whatever you say." I walked toward the window.

"Wait," She cried jumping up. "so that's it? Now your leaving?"

"I have to hunt Bella. Do remember that I haven't been near you for while and I have to struggle with your scent all over again."

I was just about to jump down the ground below until her warm hand quickly grabbed mine.

"You'll come back though right?" She asked in a panicky voice.

"Of course." I reassured her.

After one last smile I fell to the ground and took off to begin my hunt.

**Yay for chapter! Sorry it's so short :( Gotta hate the end of the year projects and finals! But I thought I'd do this as a little birthday present :)) Btw, my birthday's tomorrow! (May 23 :) ) Hence why this chapter's a birthday present! **

**Also! Does anyone know if you have to make another account for FictionPress? I've been thinking about posting stories I've made up but I'm not sure if I can use the same account for Fanfiction and FictionPress. So if you know please fill me in! **


	31. BINGO

Permanent Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Author's Note: Ideas, Ideas, Ideas! Are always welcome and I try to incorporate them into the story as much as possible! So if you have any ideas that would make the story a bit more appealing to your interests then let me know! Though do note that if it involves things like the Cullen's splitting up or Bella dies or something like that, them I'm afraid that wouldn't go well with the original plot. I would like to keep that! :)) **

**But anything on the side or something that would still keep all the characters in the story ( no deaths), or if you want them to do something go somewhere feel free to put it in a review!**

**Also Thank you very much for answering my question and for the birthday wish! **

**Now that my word vomit is done with lets continue with the story! :))**

**LPV**

"You know what we should do today?" My friend Kiki asked on a hot Wednesday evening.

"What?" Melissa, my other friend, wondered.

"We should play Bingo!"

I stared at her.

"What?" Kiki asked confused.

"That's an old person game." Tommy, Melissa's boyfriend, laughed.

"No it's not!" I hit him in the arm playfully.

"Yes it is. Only old people play that." He persisted.

"Oh hush." Melissa broke up our fight.

"Anyway, where on Earth are we going to play Bingo?" Mallory asked.

"PlayHut! The club in town next to the dance theater." Kiki smiled.

"PlayHut has Bingo?" I laughed.

PlayHut was a game club. Not like a casino, **there was** **no** money involved with an **exception for** an admission fee, but just a place where kids, in their **teens**, went to hang out and play all sorts of games. They had everything, 500 Rummy, Blackjack, Poker, Garbage, Joker, a whole bunch more board and card games, and apparently Bingo.

"On Wednesday nights they do."

"Wow Kiki, have you been researching this?" Melissa laughed at her.

Kiki sighed, "No, they were advertising it on the radio."

Mallory rolled her eyes, "I don't believe you."

"What's wrong with listening to the radio?" Tommy defended Kiki.

"Everything." Mal retorted sarcasticly.

"Are we going or not?" Melissa asked.

"We should go." I joked.

"Yay!" Kiki jumped up off of the park bench we were sitting on.

"There's something wrong with you four." Tommy stood up to leave.

"Your not coming." Melissa pouted.

"No, I have to work tonight remember? Call me when your done and tell me how it was."

"Ewwy! Get a room!" I yelled when the kissed goodbye.

"Oh like you don't kiss your boyfriend!" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"I can't he's not here." I pointed out.

"Whatever you do though." He narrowed his eyes at me as he walked away.

And I just sat there and waved.

"Time for Bingo!" Kiki could hardly contain her excitement.

"Very funny Kiki, but we're going to a movie." Mallory smiled trying not to laugh.

"Yeah whatever loser you go ahead. All the winners are going to Bingo." Melissa laughed pointing at me, her, and Kiki.

"Wow ditch me guys!" Mallory pretended to cry.

"_Just ditch me! Way to go!" MaKayla yelled to us. _

"_Yeah whatever!" I yelled back laughing. _

"_Lets go!" Mary called getting into her car._

_We all got in and we started off toward our house._

"_Madilyn let me sit on the left!" MaKayla nudged me._

"_No I wanna sit here." I told her._

"_Please! Pretty pretty pretty please!" She begged. She was always a good beggar._

"_Fine! Now hush!" We traded._

_Little did I know, that was the worst trade I ever made._

**EDPV**

"Emmett give it back!" Cooper yelled.

"What are you two fighting about?" I stormed into the living room.

My God! I swear those two have the minds of two year olds!

"Emmett took my underwear!" Cooper pointed at Emmett.

Emmett was running around the living room with underwear over his pants and tighty whiteys on his head, with his eyes looking out the holes where the legs go.

"Why do you have underwear on?" I yelled.

He froze grinning madly. "Alice dared me to do it."

"You couldn't tell her no?" I asked.

"Well, if I didn't do the dare then I'd have to make out with you for a half hour."

I sighed. It seemed like I was starting to hate my siblings just a little more everyday.

They could be so childish and immature!

Emmett was the worst! **He was like child.** Cooper was** the second worst**. **He wasn't** as bad as Emmett but he could be **bad**! As much as I hate to sayit Alice was the next worst. Get her with Emmett and Cooper and she could be** just** as **childish.** Jasper wasn't bad, but **he's had his moments**. Rosalie was the best outta all of them, she didn't put up with any of the childishness or the immaturity.

Which is why it's so hard to believe that the girl who doesn't put up with any crap is with the man who gives people the most crap. It just doesn't work! I was shocked that Rosalie even looked his way.

Although she was the one who saved him, so I suppose it makes sense...

**JPV**

Leaving was the worst mistake ever!

Oh My God! Bella is aweful! Well not as a person but she's severely depressed!

It's like after we left she became a zombie. Her life revolves around a schedule!

She wakes up at six thirty, then she showers and gets dressed. At seven she has the tiniest breakfast in the history of breakfasts, then she goes to school, doesn't talk to anyone, eats nothing for lunch and sits alone, continues on her school schedule then drives home, does homework, makes supper, eats a tiny supper, cleans up, does chores and goes to bed.

It's sad, just to see how lively she used to be and now how out of it she is now.

But the worst part is knowing it's all my fault.

**LPV**

Don't ever go to Bingo...ever.

It was pretty bad, the lady who says numbers didn't show up so then they had someone in the crowd do it and then not all the numbers were there and ugh! It was a big mess! Long story short: We ended up going home because they couldn't get their act together.

Mallory drove us home, after dropping off dumb and dumber. It was almost 9 so I told her that I was going to sleep, but instead I called Jasper.

He picked up on the first ring, "Lex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I quickly reassured him. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay." He sounded startled, as if he wasn't expecting that. It was odd.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He waited a few seconds before replying, "Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You seem surprised that I called just to talk to you."

"A bit." He chuckled.

I sighed. I loved the sound of his laughter, even if it was just him chuckling at something.

"What?"

"I like hearing your voice." I smiled and I was sure he could hear it in my voice.

"You have no clue what yours does to me."

"What does it do to you?" I asked playfully but in truth I was extremely curious.

"It's like I'm being set free. Like when your not with me physically or I can't hear you I feel...depressed. Or something like that, I don't know how to explain it. It's almost...like," He paused. "Like finding the light at the end of a dark tunnel. You are my light. You are the sun and I am Earth. Without you I don't live." He sighed.

I smiled at the turn our playful conversation had gone. I loved how he constantly reminded me of how much he loved me. It was so cute!

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you more Alexis."

We talked until almost midnight when I reluctantly hung up and went to bed. (But not without whining and nagging from Jasper)

**JPV**

She had to go. I knew she did.

It was almost midnight and Lex had to go to sleep. She was going to be so tired tomorrow. Then she'd be upset because she'd sleep in and she hates sleeping in. It's a waste of a day, or at least that's what she says.

**I** on the other hand** think** it's a great way to spend the day! But I suppose **I have unlimited days** and she does not. Well, not now anyway. She will after I change her. **Even **though our family is split up it won't stop me from being with her and making her a vampire, if that is what she wants. If she does want that then I will change her** if it's the last thing I do**!

**She will be mine** and then everyday we can wake up at the crack of dawn if she wants! But for now she must sleep.

And after much nagging I finally did get her to go to sleep.

But as soon as she hung up...

I felt a small part of me die inside.

**Sweetness! Jasper's just that awesome! :)) Sorry it took soooo long to get a chapter up! I feel so bad! :(( But IT'S SUMMER TIME! for me anyway! Chapters should come up pretty consistently from now on. Or at least I hope! **

**But for now please review the following chapter! ;) Reviews make chapters come faster! (And they make me happy) **


	32. Reconstruction

**Author's Note: I'll admit there's questions at the end. :)) Thanks for the reviews! (as always!)**

**JPV**

"Come on Bella. You need to get up!" I shook Bella gently in an attempt to get her up for school.

How on earth did Edward get her awake?

"5 munties." She mumbled. Munties?

"No Bella you have to get up you'll be late." I tapped her on the forehead.

"Japer stop." She swatted at my hands.

Japer?

"It's JaSper." I frowned.

"Who cares?" Bella hit me with her pillow before placing it over her head.

I laughed, "You didn't really think that would keep a vampire from getting at you did you?"

"Shhh..."

I waited.

I shook her again, "Bella."

"Noo!" She whined.

"If you don't get up now you'll regret it." I warned her.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned away from me. I sighed. All right she asked for it.

I went into her bathroom, grabbed a Dixie cup and filled it with cold water. Then I went back into her room and pulled the covers off of her and took away her pillow.

She whined but continued to curl up into a ball and try to sleep.

I poured the cold water on her face.

"Jasper!" She yelled jumping up.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too Bella."

As Bella went through her morning routine **I **often** had a moment to think**. **Which was** really nice, but yet** not** so** nice**. **Leaving me** to my thoughts, particularly now, **was often a bad idea**. My thoughts were never very pleasing or happy, I'm still not entirely sure how Edward put up with them.

Especially since almost all of my thoughts were about Bella's birthday party. Or Lexi.

How could I have been so inconsiderate? I knew I needed to hunt. I couldn't have taken a few minutes to go catch a quick animal or two? Oh of course not! Then I wouldn't have endangered the lives of the two most important people in our life!

"Jasper?" Bella stood in the doorway watching me.

I took a second to try and get my voice to normal because I knew it would probably come out sharp.

"Bella."

"Are you okay?" Her face scrunched up in worry.

I stood up, "Fine lets go."

The drive to school was just as boring as usual. Except it was a little more awkward with my bad mood. As always when we got close to the school I ducked my head, not wanting to draw attention to myself anymore then I possibly already did. Bella parked and I started to get out to run back to her house.

"Jasper wait!" She stopped me.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head at her and proceeded to get out.

She grabbed my arm, "Jasper come on seriously. Please tell me!"

I scoffed at her, " Bella please! You don't want to hear about the hate party I'm having."

"Jasper stop. You have absolutely no reason to feel bad or even worse, to hate yourself. Believe me, I'm not mad and you shouldn't be either."

"Not be mad? Bella how can you not be mad? I destroyed everything you had! Your relationships, your feelings, your life! I ruined everything and your not mad at me! Don't be ridiculous!"

I hoped out of the truck and took off. Not mad, God! Why couldn't someone just blame me for the things I did wrong? Why couldn't they let me take responsibility for something I did?

My phone buzzed. Alice.

"Yes mighty fortune teller?" I answered.

"Jasper Hale! How dare you! She called me and told me that you were all upset about the whole incident _again_! How many times do we have to tell you? If wasn't your fault no matter what your small dumb little pea brain tells you!"

"Bu-"

"But nothing," Alice cut me off, "it wasn't your fault and you know it! You're just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Think what you want Alice. I know what happened and I know who did it. Me."

She sighed. "She's upset."

"What?"

"She's all upset Jasper."

I froze, "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. But she seemed really upset and sad when I talked to her. You should call her."

It was my turn to sigh, "Of course. I'll give her a call."

"Good at least you do something right." Alice laughed.

I hung up with her and made my way to Bella's house. I couldn't stand out in the open all day.

Once I reached the safety of Bella's room did I call Lexi. Poor thing what on earth could she be upset about?

I dialed her number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice picked up.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alexis." I told the voice.

"Oh yeah, she's not here."

I was a bit shocked, "Then where is she?"

"Um, not sure. Who is this?"

"Her boyfriend. Who is this?"

"Her friend."

"Her friend..."

"Look pal I don't just give out my name. Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

I sighed, "Jasper."

He laughed. "That's so weird! Mines Jackson! JAsper, JAckson."

I chuckled at his small mind.

"But seriously dude, she's not here."

"But seriously dude, where is she?" I copied him.

"Like I said I don't know. But when I see her I'll tell her to give ya a call. Alright?"

"Alright thanks."

"Later JAsper."

I hung up.

**Jackson's PV**

How rude!

He hung up on me!

**APV**

What was I going to do with him? If he didn't stop feeling sorry for himself this family is never going to come back together! He cannot keep loathing himself and having a little pity party! Not to mention poor Lexi is all upset! How can he do this to _her?_

UGH!

I hate this! Jasper has slipped up before. He's actually killed people before and no one said anything then. We just moved towns and no one said a word! But now since it was Bella and Lexi we all go insane!

Don't get me wrong I don't like the idea of them being hurt and I can understand Edward's worry but leaving was a terrible idea! Both of them are more traumatized than ever! They have too much hurt and pain for two humans! If we were there than we could ease their pain.

Besides most of their pain and hurt comes from us leaving them! But my family is too caught up in Edward's over-protectiveness and their own pain to see that! Which means that it's practically up to me and Jasper to put our family back together.

**We need** **to** sit them down and **show them** the pain we've caused them! But Jasper's afraid of Edward being even more mad at him. Which makes sense, **but** why anger **someone** who's already angry at you. That **doesn't** make sense. But my hope is that it'll** show** Edward that **his plan** was **a bad idea** and that it'll convince him and the family to come back to Forks!

Yay for ideas!

Now all I need is to talk Jasper into talking and showing the family what a poor state the girls are in!

Unfortunately, that's the hard part. Or the harder part.

I'll need help. I need someone who could persuade him to do anything! Even if it meant taking his own life away!

Lexi.

**LPV**

Plan Jasper is in effect.

Alice called and told me her plan to get the family back together. But she needs me to get Jasper into it.

EASY!

Making Jasper do something is as easy as counting to three. Especially since he'd die for me.

He told me that by the way. I was shocked yet flattered. He's such a softy.

Don't tell anyone I said that. He's only a softy to me.

"Hey loser." Jackson greeted me when I walked into his house.

"Ew it's you." I teased.

"Your boyfriend called. He wants you to call him."

Jasper called? Why?

"Um okay. Why'd he call?"

"Don't know, didn't ask. But I found out our names start the same!"

"You hang out with Kellan too much." I laughed taking my phone into the other room.

I punched in his number, not literally, and waited.

Fortunately I never wait long.

"Lexi!" Jasper sounded relieved.

"Jasper!" I tried to copy his tone, to no prevail.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Wrong? What was wrong?

"Nothings wrong why?"

"Alice called me and said you were all upset about something. You called her earlier I guess."

I was upset? Did she call Jasper within the five minutes it took me to leave my car, talk to Jackson and call Jasper?

"I wasn't upset when I talked to Alice. When did she tell you that?"

"Earlier this morning. Around eight."

I never talked to Alice around eight.

"I didn't talk to Alice that early. I just got off the phone with her about seven minutes ago."

"So you weren't upset?" He checked.

"No, but hey I gotta ask you something!"

"Alright." He sounded a bit worried.

I giggled. "Alice and I have a plan to get the family back together. Are you in?"

"Depends. What does that entail exactly?"

Aw Jasper, always cautious.

"Alice wants to show the family just how bad Edward's lets move away plan was. Since you've seen both Bella and I, Alice wants you to show them how we've been."

"No."

"Jasper," I whined. "please! We'll never get to see each other if you don't do this!"

"Lex, I'm already on thin ice with Edward and probably my whole family. Telling them that I've been with you and Bella with set me under! We all agreed not to have any contact with either of you and I've broken that rule numerous times!"

"But you told everyone except Edward that you've been seeing me!" I pointed out

"I know. My family didn't seem all that pleased either."

"Please Jazzy." I begged making my voice sound as if I was going to cry. For added affect.

"Lex."

"Please." I made my voice crack.

He sighed. "How do you know this won't just throw us under the boat even more?"

"Oh come on Jasper! When Esme sees just how awful we've been since you guys left she'll melt. And we know that if we get her on our side then Carlisle comes too. And if you re-vote, with two more people then we'll win and you'll come back to Forks!" I could hardly contain my excitement.

Just the thought of them coming back made me giddy.

He sighed. "Alright. I'm in."

**Yay for plans! But question is...do you think it'll work? And will something else get in the way? Let me know what you think! :)) **


	33. A Rather Big Problem

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! :)) They make my day! **

**So...the big question. Will Jasper and Alice be able to convince the family to come back to Forks? **

**The other big question: Is there something that will stand in their way?**

**Enjoy the chapter! Now that I left you wondering...**

**JPV**

Bella looked devastated.

I told her that I had to leave and she was crushed. Even after I told her about Alice and I's plan to get the family back together. She had no faith that it would work.

And neither did I.

I left the next day. I felt bad for leaving the day after I told her, but I couldn't stand the sadness and pain she felt. I comforted her for as long as I could before I absolutely had to leave. And I watched as she cried for her loss all over again.

**All the way** home **I** couldn't get my thought's straight. I **kept getting** Lexi, Bella, and what I would say to the family mixed with each other. I'd think about one one minute and two of them together the next! It was **insane**.** I was insane**.

**I** **got** home around noon, kicking **myself** for leaving so early. **Now** I would have time to talk to them** today**. Fantastic. But as soon as **I was close** to the house** I knew** I wouldn't be** talking** to the family today. You could hear them yelling a mile away.

Emmett and Rosalie had been silently fighting ever since we left. Emmett **was** devastated that we left in the first place and Rose thought it was because we left Lexi. She was mostly **right**.

Em was upset because he 'just got her back' and now **he had to leave** Lexi. That **and he missed** Bella and he absolutely loved '**the** **times** **we** **had** there'. Rosalie on the other hand couldn't pack fast enough. She liked the area, it was cloudy and quiet, but she hated Lexi and Bella.** Anyone who knew our secret from the outside world was an 'intruder'** to her. To get away from them was like heaven to her.** But only to** **her**.

They had only started verbally fighting a few days before I left, when Rose figured out just why Emmett was so upset to leave Forks. But it was only minor bickering.

Apparently it had escalated. A lot.

When I walked through the door, if I hadn't been watching I would've run right into Emmett.

"All you care about is her!" Rosalie screamed. I knew right away she was talking about Lexi.

"Ro-"

"Don't Rose me! It's true and you know it!" She cut him off.

Emmett threw something at her.

"Here! Since I apparently don't love you enough I guess I don't need this!" He shoved me out of the way and slammed the door behind him.

The whole family watched the door, I personally was waiting for Emmett to come back laughing. Or maybe I was hoping.

Rosalie picked up what Emmett had threw and from the glimpse I caught it looked like jewelry. His wedding ring? I shook my head, Emmett wasn't that type of guy. He wouldn't give that away for the world. Or would he?

Everyone watched as Rosalie stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

"Well...welcome home Jasper." Tanya said awkwardly.

I raised my eyebrows up at her and cast my eyes down. Alice sighed with a glum look on her face.

We all continued to stand there in the entry way very awkwardly. No one really knew what to do or say.

"What did he throw?" I asked out of curiosity, even though it was rude.

"It was a ring. I'm guessing his wedding ring. I don't know what other ring Emmett would throw or have." Cooper shrugged.

"It was his wedding ring." Edward confirmed.

So I was wrong.

"What happened? When I left they were only bickering." I asked.

"It's a," Carlisle paused, "long story."

"It wasn't bad at first, like you said they just bickered. Emmett would try to keep the peace, whether it was because he knew he was in trouble or whether it was because he was doing it for our sake or yours. But Rosalie kept arguing with him and it progressively got worse. They got louder and they grew more distant. In fact two weeks ago Emmett started sleeping in a guest bedroom. I'm not sure who's idea it was, his or hers but who really cares.

"Last week it was awful. I can't even count how many times Emmett or Rosalie walked through that door and didn't come back for at least five hours. But as soon as the one would come back it'd seem like they'd just start arguing again." Esme shook her head sadly at the tale.

I felt bad for her. Her whole family was falling apart at the seams and there was nothing she could do about it.

We continued to sit around the house and play cards or watch TV until dark. After that we all slowly retired to our bedrooms.

I flopped on my bed and studied the ceiling. Man I was getting good at that!

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Rosalie and Emmett fighting, again.

When I came downstairs I saw I wasn't the only one woken up by their racket.

"Oh look! You woke up the family AGAIN!" Rosalie blamed poor Emmett.

"Oh whatever Rose! You know what you're the one who started this!" Emmett yelled back.

Carlisle came downstairs and got in between them.

"Alright new rule," He yelled at the top of his lungs. "if you two wanna fight fine! But take it away from here! I don't care where you go but we are not listening to you two fight! Both of you are welcome to stay here with us, but if you're going to fight go someplace else because I don't want to hear it anymore and neither does anyone else!"

Both of them stared at Carlisle their eyes cold.

"Fine," Rosalie spat, "if you don't want us here then I'll leave."

She turned to walk out the door but Carlisle grabbed her arm.

"That is not what** I said,**" He told her firmly, "I said you're welcome **to stay here**, but **you're not** going to fight in this house. If you two are going to fight go someplace else but if not you are both more than welcome to stay here. You don't have** to talk** to each other **you don't have to sleep** with each other, **in fact you** two **don't** even **have to** look at each other. But I'm tired of the fighting. I'm done waking up at five in the morning to you two screaming and yelling at each other. None of us** need** that right now. Especially certain **people**. Now if you want to leave fine. **You go** right **ahead** none of us are standing in your way," He paused, "except possibly Esme. But other than her **no one is going to stop you**."

Rosalie looked at all of us in turn, but stopped at me.

She walked up to me and stared at me.

"Come with me." Her voice was as hard as ice to a human.

She grabbed my arm and took me away.

"Didn't leave me much of a choice did ya sunshine." I mumbled as she dragged me outside.

Cooper and Emmett chuckled at my words.

Once outside she shut the door.

"I'm gunna make this fast. And I'm only saying this so you can know just how much I really hate you." She glared at me.

"I don't need you to tell me how much you hate me. I can feel it." I shot.

"Well feel this, I hate you and I blame you for everything. Everything that has happened ever since we left."

"Rose lo-"

"I'm not done yet! If you hadn't dated that worthless, selfish, piece of crap none of us would be in this situation. Emmett and I wouldn't be fighting and aside from that self-conscious loser Edward dated, our lives would be perfect. But no. You just had to mess up everything. You had to ruin everything just like you ruin everything else!" Rosalie struggled to keep her voice down. I didn't even try.

I grabbed her wrists my body shaking with anger.

"If you ever ever call that sweet, beautiful, talented, innocent girl anything along the lines of what you just said I will, for the first time in my life, lay hands on a woman violently! I swear on my life if I don't kill you I will beat you within an inch of your vampire life!" I screamed.

I heard the door open and I knew they were watching. But I could care less.

"And as for Bella, she is the most selfless kind-hearted human I've ever met in my life! And I'm not afraid to do the same for her as I would for Alexis!"

"Enough!" Emmett boomed.

He spun me around and grabbed my shoulder's.

"If you ever lay hands on Rosalie like that again I will beat you! She is my wife and no one, and I mean NO ONE touches her like that! And no one is especially allowed to yell at her! That's my job! And it's only my job when she yells at me first!" He glared at me almost as intensely as Rose.

Carlisle sighed. "What did I just get done saying about fighting?"

"I thought that only went for Emmett and Rosalie." Cooper said looking confused.

Alice hit him on the shoulder.

He removed his hands and stormed off towards his Jeep. He got in and threw the car in reverse heading off to God knows where.

"New rule," Carlisle stated. "the rule about fighting goes for everyone."

Cooper laughed at that and we all turned to stare at him.

"What?" Cooper shrugged.

Esme sighed. "Never mind."

"That makes no sense. He just stuck up for me like we had never been fighting, he called me his wife, and then he left." Rosalie shook her head.

"Men are confusing creators we never want to understand." Alice smiled, coming up to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" Cooper whined.

"Oh hush!" Alice snapped taking Rosalie inside.

"You alright?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine." The words were barely a whisper.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for her like that." He replied simply before heading inside with the rest of them.

I sighed and sat on the front steps.

Esme sat next to me while everyone else returned to the house. Carlisle was the last to enter the house, shutting the door behind him.

"I know it's hard," Esme began, "but it'll get better soon."

"I want to believe you, but there's just something that tells me otherwise." I closed my eyes.

"Jasper, we all know that you love her more than anything, more than even life itself. And when you love someone like that, everything has to work out." She put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Once again something tells me otherwise."

She sighed, "Give it time, everything works in time."

"But Esme,"

"No! Don't but Esme me. Listen to me, everything will be fine. You deserve her Jasper. You've been alone too long."

"Esme, " I paused, "I swear the only way I even know she still loves me is when I see her."

"See who?" Edward asked, as he stood in the doorway.

**Ohhh, Jasper slipped up! YIKES! So tell me, Can Jasper save his little slip up? Or will Edward know the truth? And Can Alice and Jasper save the family even with their little (or rather big) problem? Also you've been telling me you like how Jasper's very open and expressive and how he tells the family like it is. Just so I know should I keep that going on or no? Let me know your thoughts and ideas! I love hearing what you have to say about what's been going on with the Cullen's drama! Also a slight party! 3rd chapter in one week! YAY! :))**


	34. You're kidding, right?

**Author's Note: Chapter 34...where did the Chapter's go? :))) So Thanks for the reviews! I love them! I looked up te quiero, in case my Spanish teacher was wrong, (btw, this is for Chapter 16) and te quiero does mean I love you. (I used Google translate in case you want to look it up for yourself) **

**LPV**

Great. I convince Jasper to tell the family about our plan and then the family is split up! How much harder can they make this? I mean come on!

Even worse Edward might find out about Jasper seeing me and then what will happen? Doesn't that boy know how to knock or something? UGH!

"You seem stressed." Mallory noted.

"I am!" I threw my hands up and fell back on my bed.

She got up and closed the door.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"Sure what's up?"

"Jasper's not human is he?"

I was shocked. "Of course he is why wouldn't he be?"

How could she have found out!

"He doesn't look very human."

"Mallory he looks just like any other male."

"Sure any other _vampire _male."

"Are you okay? Did you take your meds today?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Don't lie to me I know Jasper's not human." She told me firmly.

"Okay. If Jasper wasn't human, how would you have known?"

"Easy. First, who has those color eyes? Really! Second, have you touched his skin? It's ice cold! Third, he gives off this I'm menacing vibe. It's creepy. And last but not least, I know what he is. I've done my research."

I sighed. "Alright, obviously his eyes are different but so are mine. He also has a problem with his blood flow, it doesn't like flow as fast as it should or something so he always feels cold. Also, I don't think he gives off that 'vibe'. Besides, people with a bunch of tattoos give you that same vibe, you've told me so. And what do you mean, you've done your research?"

She took a deep breath. "I researched vampires! But Jasper doesn't burn in the sun, I've seen him in sun. Is he allergic to garlic? Can he not go to church, where's there's holy water? Does he turn into a bat?"

"No! He can go to church, he's not allergic to garlic, and he doesn't turn into a bat because he's human!" I stressed.

"Well think what you want but I'm still not sure." She said stubbornly.

Mallory Rooney will be the death of me.

**Mallory's PV**

I waited unit she was asleep to go to work.

I snuck into her room and grabbed her phone before returning to my own room.

Then I called him.

"Lexi what's wrong? Why are you calling so late?" He answered the phone quickly.

"Jasper she's fine. It's me Mallory."

"Oh," He sighed in relief. "what's wrong?"

"I had to know."

"You had to know what Mallory?"

"Lexi told me you're a vampire. Is that true?"

He paused for a long time.

"Why did she tell you?"

"So you are a vampire?"

"Yes, but why would she tell you?"

"I knew it." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Mallory answer me! Why did she tell you?"

"Mallory what are you doing with my phone?" I jumped. Lexi.

"Nothing. I was just checking the time."

"Who are you talking to?" She asked coming closer.

"Mallory!" Jasper yelled.

"Is that Jasper?" She asked.

"Umm." I froze.

"Lexi?" Jasper heard her voice.

She snatched the phone from me.

"Jasper?" She asked the phone.

He was talking.

"I didn't tell her!" She looked at me.

"Why would you tell him that?" She asked me.

"I had to know! Obviously you didn't! I needed to be sure that you knew who you were dating!" I defended myself.

She sighed. "Mallory, I knew all along that he was a vampire. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone so I couldn't tell you!"

"Oh," I nodded my head. "that makes sense."

"Mallory Dianne Rooney I'm going to kill you! Do you know how much trouble you can be in for knowing this?"

"No." Was she insane? Who was I going to get in trouble by? The Vampire Police?

Jasper spoke to her again.

"But what about your family?" She asked him.

"Oh how convenient. So he knows?"

Speaking again.

"Was he mad?"

Was who mad? Maybe his vampire daddy was mad.

"I'll leave in the morning."

Leave? Um, no!

"Yeah I can convince her."

What? Convince who?

"I love you too. Bye." She hung up.

"You are in so much trouble!" She spoke to me now.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"So are you so don't complain."

"I can't leave! My mom won't let me!"

"Oh yes she will!" Lexi grinned evilly.

Uh oh!

**JPV**

"_See who?" Edward asked, as he stood in the doorway._

"Umm. No one." I quickly tried to cover my slip.

"You're seeing someone! Now who is it?" He demanded.

"None of your business!" I stood up and shoved past him.

"Jasper! Who are you seeing? I better not be one of the girls!" He stopped in the dining room.

I paused and watched as the family gathered around, knowing that I couldn't cover it up.

"You are seeing them," I watched as the anger boiled in him. "which one?"

"Just Lexi." I lied.

You could see in his eyes, he was about to explode.

"Edward." Esme tried to calm him.

"Did you know?" He asked the family.

Alice inhaled. "No."

"Don't lie to me Alice!" He spun around.

"Did you know?" I swear I saw fire shoot from his eyes.

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"How many of you knew?"

"Edward, we all knew." Esme said quietly.

His eyes flashed to her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled turning to face me again.

"Because I knew you'd react like this! I knew you'd be mad! I couldn't hurt you anymore than I already have." I yelled back.

"So lying doesn't hurt? Going behind my back was better?"

"Hey it worked for a while didn't it?" Cooper smiled.

Edward glared at him.

"Answer me Jasper."

"I don't know," I sighed. "I couldn't be away from her! But I knew the only way I'd get to see her is if I did it secretly. But then Alice saw me seeing her and had to hide it from you and I took Lexi's power and hid her mind. But of course she promised Cooper that she'd tell him. So I blocked his. And before I knew it Alice had brought in everyone and made me tell them where I was so I had to block all of their minds. Then Alice lied and said we had a surprise for you, when we really didn't. All we had was a big secret that we had to keep from you to save my hide."

"So Lexi's the only one you've seen?" He asked.

"Jasper, it's better to let all of the truth out now." Alice told me.

I scoffed.

"Jasper," Her voice was firm. "I've seen it."

I turned to look at Edward. "No, I've seen Bella too."

He shook his head and pinched his nose, trying to control his anger.

"It just gets better and better doesn't it!" He yelled.

"I had to see how she was. You wouldn't let us say goodbye." I looked down, to ashamed to look him in the eye.

"How long have you seen her?"

"About a week." I answered quietly.

"A week." He rolled his eyes.

"She was awful Edward," He looked at me. "I've never seen a human so depressed. The emotions, you could feel them ten miles away. All the hurt, pain, rejection, and sadness; she was drowning in it. It took her two days to finally believe I was real. That girl was a zombie. She had a schedule that she lived by. And at night, I had no clue how Charlie got any sleep. She'd have these terrible nightmares or somethin. Poor little thing would wake up screaming at least once. She'd always talk about you too. In her nightmares. Bella was always tellin ya not to go and that she loved you or somethin. I can show you if you want."

"If you wouldn't mind." He spoke softly.

Crap. How do I unblock my mind? Throw up the bread? Ew.

I focused and tried picturing myself throw up the bread and only because I couldn't think of anything else. After I had the bread back I quit focusing.

_Did it work?_

"Yeah I can hear you." He nodded.

I took a deep breath and replayed my whole week with Bella. Well, only the important parts, when she was upset and stuff.

About a fourth of the way through Edward shook his head.

"No more." He begged.

I couldn't think of anything else to think of so I thought of Lexi. I could think about her forever.

"We need to go back. Neither of the girls are happy and lets face it, none of us are either. Bella's miserable and Lexi and Jasper obviously can't be apart, so why not just go back." Alice tried to convince the family.

"Lets be honest here Edward, we both know that we're better off with them than without them. You've been gone on a little depression trip. What good does it do to torture ourselves and them. It's one thing if they wanted us gone but clearly they don't." I told Edward.

He would be the hardest one to persuade, I could tell. Even though he knew how unhappy we've been.

"I vote we go back." Emmett spoke up standing in the doorway.

When did he get here?

"I vote the same. I miss my little sisters." Cooper pouted.

"I vote we go, for very evident reasons." Alice agreed.

"I agree." Esme smiled at the thought of having her family back together.

"I clearly vote we go." I smiled.

I missed my Lex.

"There it's settled! Even if you all vote no we still go back! Majority rules!" Alice could hardly contain her excitement.

My phone buzzed. It was Lexi.

I walked into my room and answered it, "Lexi what's wrong? Why are you calling so late?

"Jasper she's fine. It's me Mallory." Mal answered.

Mallory? Why would she call.

"Oh," I sighed. "what's wrong?"

"I had to know." She told me.

Know what?

"You had to know what Mallory?" I asked confused.

"Lexi told me your a vampire. Is that true?"

I froze. Why would Lexi tell her such a thing! She could get in major trouble!

"Why did she tell you?" I demanded.

"So you are a vampire?

"Yes, but why would she tell you?"

"I knew it." She whispered.

"Mallory answer me! Why did she tell you?"

She waited then said, "Nothing. I was just checking the time."

WHAT! That makes no sense!

"Mallory!" I yelled.

"Is that Jasper?" Lexi asked.

Lexi!

"Umm." Mallory seemed nervous.

"Lexi?" I asked.

"Jasper?" She asked me.

"Why did you tell her I was a vampire! Are you nuts!" I freaked out.

"I didn't tell her!" She told me.

"Why would you tell him that?" She asked Mallory, I'm assuming.

Lex sighed. "Mallory, I knew all along that he was a vampire. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone so I couldn't tell you!"

"Oh," I heard Mallory say, "that makes sense."

"Mallory Dianne Rooney I'm going to kill you! Do you know how much trouble you can be in for knowing this?" Now Lexi was freaking out.

"No." Mallory replied.

"Lexi, you need to get up here and talk to Carlisle and the rest of the family! Especially now that she knows." I told her.

"But what about your family?" She asked.

"They all already know. I told Edward tonight."

"Oh how convenient. So he knows?"

"Yeah."

"Was he mad?" She wondered.

"Extremely. Listen though, this is serious! You need to get up here and talk to us about this! You both can get in a ton of trouble and so can we!" I stressed.

"I'll leave in the morning."

"What about Mallory's mom? Will she let Mallory go?"

"Yeah I can convince her." She said it like it was a piece of cake.

I sighed. "I love you. More than you know."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye my love." I frowned.

I had to wait a little more than 12 hours before I could see Lexi? That's insanity!

**LPV**

We got up at six in the morning and took showers and went through the daily routine.

After that I went upstairs and asked Mallory's mom if she could come stay with me for a while. She agreed but not before much persuading from Mallory and I.

Then we packed, said our goodbyes, and got on the earliest plane going to Alaska.

Planes were boring. Especially when your best friend is sleeping and you don't have good phone service. Then your stuck. So instead, I thought about Jasper. I couldn't believe that they were moving back! I was soo excited! When I saw it, I couldn't settle down! I could've ran around the world over 50 times!

Jasper had given me the address to his cousin's house this morning. Once we landed and got our luggage we got a cab to take us there.

The whole ride there I could not stop shaking. I wasn't sure whether it was from excitement or because I was nervous. The closer we got the sicker I felt. My stomach was in knots. I kept tapping my fingers against my arms.

"Are you okay?" Mallory asked looking quiet worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sighed.

"You seem nervous. Was his family mad?"

"Um, I'm not sure. He didn't really say."

"Do you think they'll be mad?" She asked quietly.

"Edward will be." I frowned.

She looked down.

We finally got the the huge house which was apparently the Cullen's. I felt sick.

Alice opened the door and ran to me.

"LEXI!" She screamed hugging me.

"Alice!" I jumped up and down hugging her.

"You must be Mallory." Alice smiled at her.

"Hi." Mal waved.

"Come on in!" Alice took us both by the arm and dragged us inside.

"Lexi!" Cooper wrapped me in a hug.

"Cooper," Emmett whined. "you gotta share."

I laughed and then hugged Em.

Esme and Carlisle were next. They each gave me a hug.

Esme seemed relieved.

I smiled at Rose but she just glared.

"Lexi, this is our cousins, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, and Garrett." Esme pointed to each one in turn.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled shyly.

"This is Mallory." I announced.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't know this was such a big deal." She looked down.

"You just can't tell anyone." Cooper looked around suspiciously.

Mallory giggled.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked excitedly.

"He's gone."

**Jasper Jasper Jasper OH NO! Where could he possibly go? That little vampire! :)) Don't forget to Review! If you want too. **


	35. The Airport

**Author's Note: As usual, thanks for all of the reads and reviews! It's so fun to see the number of reads I have before I post a chapter and then go back and see how much its jumped after I've added a chapter! :))**

**LPV**

Gone? How could he be gone? I talked to him yesterday! He knew I was coming! Did he not want to see me? Had he done something bad?

Why did he have to make this so hard!

"What are we going to do about her?" Edward pointed at Mallory interrupting my very worried thoughts.

Carlisle sighed, "What can we do? So she knows our secret just like Lexi and Bella. I don't know how we could fix it."

"Well killing her is always an option." Rosalie commented slyly.

"Oh hush! You're just bitter because of you and Emmett's fight." Alice shushed her.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Edward asked.

"Not as far as I know. There's no mind eraser in existence." Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this could be such a problem." Mallory looked down at the floor.

I put my arm around her.

"Look it's okay now, but tell anyone and we will have to kill you!" I grinned.

"Well than!" She looked a little worried.

"It'll be fine." Esme soothed.

Ah Esme, always the mother.

"So..." I trailed off.

"So what?" Alice questioned.

"I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves and I don't need you." Mallory sang So What by Pink.

I stared at her, "So does anyone know where Jasper is?"

Mal blushed.

"I don't!" Cooper raised his hand.

I rolled my eyes at him. How rude!

I turned to Edward hoping he'd know. But he just shrugged.

"Not cool dude."

"What's not cool dude?" My favorite voice in the whole universe asked me.

I spun around and ran straight into his arms. Geez they were cold!

He picked me up and spun us around.

"Jasper." I whispered.

"Lex." He stared into my eyes, still holding me.

I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"KODAK MOMENT!" Emmett yelled as he saw the tears.

"Why?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Because Lexi never cries!" He stressed.

I laughed as he said that. I don't remember the last time I cried. In fact I don't even remember if I cried during my mothers and fathers funeral.

They wouldn't have wanted me too. They would've wished for me to be strong right?

"If you two are ready, we have many things to discuss," Carlisle looked at Jasper and I. "but if you're not we can give you time."

"We might as well get it over with." Jasper shrugged.

I sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm ready when you guys are."

"Shall we?" Carlisle gestured toward the table.

I noticed that their cousins and Mallory had left. They were giving us some privacy I suppose. But where on Earth would Mallory go? Unless she was with them...I shrugged it off. She was a big girl, she'd be fine.

Jasper picked me up and carried me over to the table. The family took their seats and Jasper set me on his lap. Then the 'meeting' began.

"So obviously this wasn't a good idea!" Alice smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Rosalie asked sarcasticly.

"Well lets see, Jasper snuck out of the house to go visit both Bella and Lexi. Edward moved away to God knows where for the whole time we left. Everyone in the house was severely depressed. And Emmett and Rosalie's relationship completely sunk." Alice listed all the reasons that we shouldn't have moved. As if we needed them listed.

"So are we all in agreement that we should move back?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Can we leave now?" Cooper whined.

Alice glared at him playfully, "In five minutes."

.

.

.

.

.

While the Cullen's packed what little bags they had, Mallory and I flew California to get my bags and tell everyone goodbye.

"I can't believe your leaving me!" Kellan 'cried'.

"I'll visit soon, then we can go Teepee the neighbors." I laughed.

"Promise?" He pouted.

"Yes Kellan."

"Um, excuse me miss but I believe it's my turn to hug Alexis." Jackson nudged Kellan.

"Who you callin' miss?" Kellan stood up and tried to look fierce.

Jackson pulled me in front of him, "You wouldn't hurt me with a lady in my hands would you?"

Kellan hit him on top of the head, "Why yes I would!"

I rolled my eyes at both of them and pulled away.

"Last call for flight to Seattle, Washington."

"That's my cue." I smiled slightly.

I was excited to go back to Forks and see the Cullen's and Bella, but it was so hard to tell them goodbye. No matter how childish they all were, I would still miss them.

They all gave me a hug, Kellan, Jackson, Mallory, Melissa, Kiki, and Tommy, then I headed toward my gate. "Enjoy your flight!" Kellan laughed, like he knew something I did.

I gave the lady my ticket and turned to wave one last time. Then I boarded the plane.

"At least this time I wouldn't have five other girls whining about the long flight." I told myself quietly as I got in my seat.

"That's right! You'll have one annoying vampire whining about the long flight." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Why?" I asked.

He wasn't supposed to be on the flight with me. In fact he was supposed to be in Forks and then he was supposed to be at the airport in Seattle picking me up.

"I was lonely. Besides, you know how long its been since I flew?" He looked around completely at ease.

"Five million years?" I guessed sarcasticly.

He rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not that old."

"Just 144." I barely whispered.

"Not according to my drivers license." He whispered back.

The flight attendant told us to fasten our seat belts and prepare for take off.

"Are we there yet?" Jasper fake whined while grinning at me.

"Aw come on Jasper! You couldn't at least wait until we got in the air!"

"No! Why would I do that? It takes all the fun out of it."

"Can I get you two anything?" A different flight attendant came up and asked.

"Yes a glass of alcohol please." He told the lady.

"Do you have ID. I'm sorry it's policy we have to check."

"Of course." He pulled out a drivers license.

She checked the his birth date on it, "I'll be right back with that for you."

She handed him the ID and walked away.

"You can't have that you're seventeen!" I whispered.

"Not according to _this_ driver's license." He chuckled.

I sighed for what seemed like the 50th time today. This is going to be a long flight.

.

.

.

After his fifth glass Jasper was starting to act a little drunk.

"Your hair is purdy." Jasper giggled like a school girl.

"Can you get drunk?" I asked.

"Yes," He held the s for what seemed like ever. "why?"

"Because I believe you are."

"Another one for you sir?" The flight attendant asked.

"No! No more for him." I spoke up.

He covered my eyes, but I think he meant to cover my mouth. "One more please."

"Of course." She walked away.

"Jasper, take your hand off of my eyes."

"It's not on your eyes! Geez and you call me drunk!" He laughed.

"If you're covering my mouth, how am I talking to you right now?"

"Telepathicly. DUH!" He continued to laugh, loudly.

I covered his mouth, "HUSH! You're being loud!"

He licked my hand.

"EW!" I whispered as quietly as I could manage.

"Here you are sir." The lady set down his drink and walked off.

He sipped at it.

"No more!" I commanded him removing his hand from my eyes.

"Your face." He shot back.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I shuddered, alcohol had such an awful smell!

Unfortunately, Jasper had finished his glass much to soon.

"Where's that lady?" He whispered to me.

"No more!" I told him firmly.

He stuck his tongue out like a child.

Getting him off the plane is going to be fun.

.

.

.

Two hours and 2 glasses later, we were landing. Oh joy.

Jasper smiled at me slyly out of the corner of his eye.

"What Jasper?" I asked giggling a little. He looked kinda funny.

He rose his eyebrows at me and chuckled quietly to himself.

The flight attendant told us once again to fasten our seat belts but this time we had to prepare for landing.

"You are going to be so much fun getting off this airplane." I told him

"Why?" He asked getting right up in my face.

Ugh, the alcohol again!

"Because you're drunk." I whispered giving him a peck on the lips.

He giggled like a little girl and I couldn't help but laugh.

We finally landed and we were able to get up and grab our stuff.

I stood up and stretched. Jasper followed my lead, a lot less gracefully.

I gently pushed him forward, afraid that anything more would cause him to fall over. Then I proceeded to grab both our bags before having him follow me off of the plane. Once inside of the actual building I handed him his bag and had him put his arm around my shoulder so he wouldn't wander off and get lost , because right now, he would.

"Can we get some cheese?" He asked as we walked toward the exit.

"No, we have cheese at home." I told him. Please don't throw a fit, please don't throw a fit, I thought over and over again.

"I can't wait that long!" He whined.

"Jasper if you make it out of this building without embarrassing us or throwing a fit I'll buy you cheese." I told him.

"All the cheese in the store?"

"Sure why not?"

"YAY!" He yelled causing a few people to turn and stare.

He waved at them while I turned bright red.

"Jasper lets go!" I pulled him along.

"But I wanna say hi." He pouted.

"Come on we'll go say hi to Carlisle and Esme. You asked them to pick us up right?"

"...I dunno." He laughed.

"Well lets go see." I pulled him some more.

We got to the door and sat down on some chairs nearby, with no Carlisle or Esme in sight.

"Come on Jasper I need you to remember! Did you ask someone to pick us up?" I looked him in the eyes.

"I dunno. Was I supposed to?" He asked in a very high voice.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Oops."

"Do you remember if you drove here?" I asked him like I would ask a two year old.

He thought for about five minutes then asked, "Huh?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

He rubbed my head completely messing up my hair in the back.

"I still get my cheese right?" He asked after a few minutes.

I sat up and looked at him. "Yes Jasper. You still get your cheese."

"Good." He smiled proudly.

"Do you have your keys in you pocket?" I asked him getting an idea.

He checked his front right pocket, "Nope."

"Are they in your other pockets?"

He checked his front left pocket, "Nope."

"How about your back pockets." I asked rolling my eyes.

He checked, "Nope."

"Did you check both of them?" I asked.

"I have two?" He looked shocked.

"Oh my goodness." I mumbled to myself.

"WHAT?" He yelled as if he was deaf.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

He once more waved at the people who were staring.

I covered my face with my hands.

"Where's your phone?" I asked him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Oh for the love of Pete!" I cut him off not wanting to go through that again.

I dug in his front pockets and found his phone.

I looked through his contacts. I figured Carlisle would be at work so I called Esme.

"Hi Jasper. Has she landed yet?" Esme greeted me thinking I was Jasper. Well this was his phone...

"Actually Esme he somehow got on the flight with me." I told her.

"Oh, hi Lexi. Um, he did?" She wondered.

"Yeah, he must've got on a flight to California then got on my flight back."

"He's a strange one. So, what's up?"

"Um, do you remember if Jasper drove here?"

"Maybe, if not I didn't drive him why? Doesn't he know?"

"Well, he's kinda drunk at the moment. In fact he's standing in the middle of the hallway waving at everyone that walks by."

"Oh my. I'll come pick you guys up, just hold on. I'll be there in ten minutes."

**ESPV**

Jasper and drinking are not a good combo.

I shook my head at my son.

"Oh my. I'll come pick you guys up, just hold on. I'll be there in ten minutes." I told Lexi.

Then I hung up.

"I'm going to get Lexi and Jasper from the airport! I'll be right back." I called to my children as I headed out the door.

I had no clue whether or not Jasper drove to the airport himself, although I suppose we'll find out if he can't find his truck tomorrow. Or maybe he'll remember when he's sober, which will still probably be tomorrow if he's waving at random strangers.

I got to the airport in ten minutes, I'm really good at telling how long I'll be!

I walked inside and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Yay for another chapter! Two in one week! Hopefully I can make it three! So tell me what does Esme see? Review and let me know! :))**


	36. Blue And Water

**Author's Note: So...what does Esme see? Read and find out!**

**ESPV**

Oh. My. God.

Did I really know him?

Did I really know her?

I walked into the airport and just didn't believe what I saw.

Jasper was standing on the food court tables dancing like no one was there! And Alexis was joining him!

They even got a few strangers to dance too!

And some airport security guards!

Who were they?

Where did these people come from? I've never met them before in my life! Well okay I have but still!

Alexis spotted me and jumped off of the table. She made her way through the crowd of people and came up to me.

"Hi!" She said happily.

I stared at her at a loss for words.

Finding nothing else to say I merely told her, "Get Jasper."

She shrugged completely just hunky-dory with the fact she'd just been dancing on tables in a public airport. She told Jasper that they needed to leave.

He looked at her and found me. Seeing that she wasn't lying, he bowed to the crowd and they actually cheered. Then Lexi pulled him and their luggage to me.

"Ready to go?" She asked brightly.

Still at a loss of words I just nodded. They followed me to my car still oblivious to the fact that they just...just did what they did. Whatever that is called. They didn't humiliate themselves, the crowd enjoyed their dancing but I don't know. I shook my head.

Jasper must have detected my disarray and sheer shock because he patted me on the head.

"Thank you Jasper?" I said quizzically.

"You're welcome." His words slurred so it sounded like, "Yowelcomb" but I took it as you're welcome.

"Oh Jasper." Lexi shook her head.

He began to pat her head too.

We arrived home and I helped Lexi get their bags in the house. Usually Jasper would've helped but he was preoccupied. He was trying to figure out how the car door opened.

Lexi and I put the stuff inside then she went to help her intoxicated boyfriend.

I took this as my chance to warn the others.

"KIDS AND CARLSILE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Figuring it must be bad they all rushed downstairs.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked looking for something wrong.

"I must warn you! Jasper is extremely drunk."

"How drunk?" Emmett asked thrilled.

"He can't get the car door open." I stated.

"Wow he's drunk!" Cooper looked surprised.

"Oh my God. When I got their he was dancing on the airport tables." I told them.

Cooper and Emmett burst out laughing, Carlisle shook his head and the girls were trying not to laugh. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They must've thought he was good because he bowed at the end and people actually cheered." I also shook my head.

"Honey I'm home!" Jasper called stepping in the door.

"Don't make him do things that he'd wouldn't normally do!" I told my children fully knowing they wouldn't listen.

"Emmett and Cooper have already started plotting." Edward informed me.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! Cooper Lee Whitlock Hale!" I yelled at them.

"Keep your trap shut Eddie!" Emmett yelled.

"Keep a watch on them for me?" I asked Edward.

He nodded.

**LPV**

I shook my head as Jasper walked in yelling honey I'm home. Who else was his 'honey' other than me!

NO ONE! Or at least no one better be.

"Hey Jasper! I heard you were dancing on tables!" Cooper came up to him.

Emmett started the music as Cooper jumped on the table and started to dance.

Emmett and Jasper soon joined him.

"Get the video camera." Alice told Rosalie.

She came back with it in a flash.

They quickly set it up and started filming the boys dancing.

The boys were terrible dancers. Emmett was totally failing at doing the chainsaw. He kept hitting Cooper in the butt, which made it all the more terrible and creepy. Jasper was pretending that he was cool (although I'm pretty sure he really thought he was) by putting his hands in the air and dancing while shaking his head back and forth, in the weird way that rock stars do. Whenever I try and do that I usually end up just getting woozy and losing my balance.

And believe me you don't wanna know what Cooper was doing. It was just...yeah.

"Boys really?" Esme asked walking into the kitchen. She looked stressed.

"We eat there you know." Carlisle shooed them off of the table and their fun was over.

"But daddy!" Emmett whined.

"DUDES," Jasper yelled jumping up and down. "I have an idea!"

Emmett and Cooper looked at each other in wonder.

Personally, I was worried. Jasper was drunk after all...

He led his brothers outside. I slowly lingered behind them wanting to see what Jasper was up to.

"Stay here." Jasper told Emmett and Cooper excitedly.

He ran back inside and returned with three buckets, a deflated air mattress, a tarp, and a rope.

Oh boy.

"Um...what's all that crap?" Cooper asked.

"I'll show you." Jasper grinned.

He went back inside the house to get more supplies.

This time he came back with a wad of paper, sunglasses, and dry erase markers.

Oh boyy.

"Oh look more crap!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Come on! Help me carry this stuff." Jasper dragged some of it out towards the woods.

Oh boyyy.

The boys grabbed what Jasper didn't take and followed him into the woods. I trailed along.

They stopped at the river behind their house and I really got nervous.

Water, three buckets, a deflated air mattress, a tarp, a rope, a wad of paper, sunglasses, and dry erase markers = ?

No wait I know! TROUBLE!

Jasper grabbed the buckets and filled them with water. Then he took the dry erase markers and put the ink into the water thus turning the water colors. Next he tied the tarp to trees so it covered a chunk of the river. It looked like a big hammock. He then put the deflated air mattress on top of the tarp.

"Ready?" Jasper asked his brothers.

"Um, I suppose."Cooper started to worry also.

Jasper stuck his hand into the bucket of water. When he pulled it out, his hand was stained blue, which must've been the color of the ink he put in. He then proceeded to "paint" his head with his stained hand. By the time he was finished his head and both of his hands were blue.

"I'm avatar!" He jumped up and down.

Emmett and Cooper looked at each other.

"COOL!" They both shouted.

After about a hour, all three boys had blue hands and faces and splotches of blue on their clothes.

"So what's the hammock thingy for?" Emmett asked.

"That's where we dry off." Jasper grinned getting on.

"Nice!" Cooper gave him a high five.

The boys climbed on Jasper's hammock and put on their sunglasses. But there was one problem.

Just because Jasper had two layers to his hammock to support them, doesn't mean the small bit of rope that held them up could support them.

I saw it coming before any of them did. I ran to them yelling a warning but I was a bit too late.

The ropes snapped, causing the boys to fall straight into the river, which caused their artwork to smear and drip. When they got out of the river they had streaks of their skin showing.

"We're gunna need more markers." Emmett frowned.

"No, you're gunna need a shower." I laughed.

"Do we still look live avatar?" Jasper asked hopeful.

I shook my head and watched as his face fell.

"It's okay Jasper," I came up and gave him a hug, "you can still be Dracula."

He shrugged and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Seeing the result he started to laugh.

"Blue cheek." Emmett mumbled trying not to laugh. He failed.

Cooper grinned evilly, looking between Jasper and Emmett. Catching on, all boys shared the same expression and I knew what was happening: I was going to be the new avatar.

**Lexi's going to be the boys new avatar, but will they just color her skin? Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating in a week! :(( I've had a lot going on. I was going to post it last night but I got sun poisoning! :(( Chapter's will come!**


	37. Trouble With A Dance

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reads and reviews! I apologize for not getting up chapters very fast. :( But I appreciate all who have stuck by me! :)) Also how would you all feel about Chapter sneak peaks?  Is that something you guys would like? Let me know!**

**LPV**

I was going to kill those boys.

I was also Avatar from head to toe. Any exposed skin I had they painted blue. But it wasn't only on my skin but in my hair and on my clothes!

I sighed turning off the water for my shower and grabbing a big fluffy towel. I hoped what little blue I had left wouldn't stain the towel or the clothes I was putting on.

Throwing my dirty clothes and towel into the hamper Jasper had in his bathroom, I proceeded to fix my hair. But of course it wasn't long before I was interrupted.

_CRASH_

I winched. God only knew what those three newly intoxicated boys were breaking in Esme and Carlisle's unbelievably expensive house. I was actually rather shocked I hadn't heard Esme or Carlisle yell yet. Maybe the left to get away from the noise. Or maybe they wanted to take the damage all in one shot when they returned.

After throwing my unruly hair in a pony I walked downstairs to inspect the damage. Instead I got something completely different.

When I walked in the dining room my jaw hit the floor. I don't know how those boys did it but they did.

They got everyone drunk.

And I mean everyone! Edward, Rosalie, Alice, even Carlisle and Esme! Although I'm not sure how they pulled off Carlisle and Esme, part of me didn't want to know.

But that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst part was what they were doing.

Carlisle, compassionate fatherly Carlisle was standing on the table dancing. In only his boxers while everyone else stood around the table and cheered him on.

I had to smile. At least smile. It was so unlike him that it was at least worth smiling over. But at the same time it was gross and creepy. After all he was like my father so seeing your father dance on the table practically naked is very disturbing. But Carlisle was also a doctor and seeing doctors, who are supposed to be professional and serious, dancing on tables practically naked isn't appealing either. So either way I suppose it was just gross and creepy all around.

After five minutes of Carlisle dancing and me staring Emmett finally noticed I was there.

"HEY LEXI!" He yelled so loud I thought I would go deaf.

"Shut up! Are you trying to make the whole house deaf!" Rosalie yelled at him while hitting him repeatedly on the back of the head. Was she a mind reader?

Everyone in the dinning room stopped to stare at me. Carlisle smiled at me and waved. I nodded at him trying not to be rude but also trying not to look at him.

"Hey Lexi! Wanna drink?" Cooper asked.

"No thanks." I shook my head at him.

"Awwww. Why not?" He pouted.

"Because there needs to be one sane person here." I mumbled, then louder I said, "Maybe later. I don't feel like having one now."

"Your loss!" He sang while spinning around in circles and spilling the drink he had in his hand all over the floor. Not to mention all over Alice as well. But the little pixie never said a word about it.

She was probably to drunk.

"MUSIC TIME!" Emmett screamed running into the living room and cranking the volume up to the point where I felt the beat pounding in my chest.

Everyone followed him into the living room and started dancing except me. I grabbed a water and sat on the middle couch to watch.

That was when I noticed the video cameras.

There was two of them set up in the living room pointing directly at Cullen's. I stood up to see if there was any in the rooms. There was! They had at least one camera in every room of the house! Even the bedrooms! How could I not have noticed there was one in Jasper's room while I was getting dressed? Maybe I was just too worried about what they had broken. I felt my cheeks get hot at the thought of someone watching the tape and seeing me.

I would have to find a way to get rid of it without ruining the whole thing. If I ruined all of it then they would know something happened and they would bug me about it forever. But for now I had bigger problems to worry about. Like trying to keep this house in tact!

I quickly rushed down the steps praying to God nothing happened while I was away. When I reentered the living room and saw everything and everyone had survived I settled back down on the couch.

Jasper, who noticed my return, ran to sit next to me as if I was going to disappear.

"Hey there!" He smiled at me.

"Hi Jasper." I grinned.

"So how you liking the party?" He asked attempting to make conversation.

"It's fun?"

"Great! You know this is my house." He put on his charming face.

Was he trying to impress me? We were already dating, he didn't have to impress me.

"Yeah I know." I nodded slowly.

"So, are you single?" Jasper looked hopeful.

WHAT? I'm not single I'm dating _him_!

"Um, no."

His face fell. "Oh well that's one lucky guy."

Um...huh?

"Thanks?"

He just shrugged.

Then an idea came to me. I knew how to get him back for making me avatar.

"So are you single?" I asked batting my eyes a few times.

"Me? Oh yeah. For now anyway."

"Oh. That's good." I played with his hair looking up at him every once in a while.

"Why is that good?" He asked. Good! He was paying attention.

"Well, ya know. Just in case."

"In case?"

I never got to answer.

Instead Emmett cut us off, "Jazzman! Flirtin' with da girls!"

Cooper wolf whistled causing me to blush slightly.

"Mmmm. You have the sweetest looking blush." Jasper licked his lips.

Aw crap. Jasper's a vampire. A drunk vampire. Please let him be in control of his thirst! _Please_ let him be in control of his thirst!

"She is purdy isn't she Jasper?" Cooper grinned coming up to us.

Aw GOD!

"Hey! Lets go dance shall we?" I promptly tried to make up an excuse to get them off of their hunger thoughts.

Both boys snapped outta it, "OKAY!"

I danced with them for a while then excused myself to the kitchen to get something to drink having finished my water.

"Oh no! I'll get it for you!" Cooper sped off to the kitchen.

"Okay." I shrugged and continued dancing with Jasper.

Cooper returned a few minutes later with my drink. He opened it for me and handed it to me before running off to Emmett.

I took a sip. The water tasted funny. I shrugged thinking maybe he put that flavored stuff in it. I took another sip and continued to dance with a very pleased Jasper.

After ten minutes I had finished my water and I knew exactly what was in it. Alcohol. And it couldn't be just any alcohol, it had to be the strongest stuff they had in this house because I was dizzy. The room just wouldn't stop spinning. I tripped and fell over something.

And that's all I remember.

.

.

.

..

…

~Lexilex~

…

..

.

.

.

I woke up way to early the next morning. Or at least I thought so anyway. I attempted to get up but I was so tired and sick I gave up. Jasper shifted next to me mumbling about something. I tried again to open my eyes but felt dizzy so I kept them closed.

I did however find Jasper's lips. I was quiet impressed I could find them even with my sickness and my eyes closed. It made me feel accomplished. We kissed for what seemed like ever with each kiss getting more and more passionate.

God I loved how Jasper kissed me.

If only the man next to me was Jasper.

**Yupp! I'm cutting it off there! Sorry for the short chapter but I have to leave you guys off! Sorry if you hate me! But while you're hating me here is some questions I would like you to answer!**

**1. Does Carlisle's dancing seem to out of character or did you like it and think it was funny?**

**2. What do you think the video cameras are for?**

**3. Who is the mysterious man next to Alexis and why do you think it's him?**

**There are your questions! Hint for question 3: it is one of the Cullen's! Next chapter will be up soon so you won't hate me as much! :))**

**P.S. Reviews make chapters come quicker ;-) _And whoever guesses the third question right gets a prize!_**


	38. The Mystery Man AND A Party

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I had to keep you guessing! Unfortunately no one guessed right! And I just want everyone to know that I am not giving up on this story until it's complete! I will always add more chapters until it's done! They might not come each day but they will come! I PROMISE! Well enjoy the mystery man! :)) Enjoy!**

**LPV**

He was a man, like Jasper.

His lips were ice cold, like Jasper's.

But they were thinner than Jasper's

His skin was ice cold, like Jasper's.

His hair was shorter than Jasper's.

His face shape wasn't that of Jasper's.

And I could tell all of this while keeping my eyes closed.

I deserved a trophy.

I wasn't quiet ready to open my eyes. But I was ready to know who I was kissing. Whoever he was, he must've have opened his eyes either because he didn't stop. Instead, he took over. Something I feared he would do.

He mumbled something I couldn't quiet understand. His voice was rough but too low and airy for me to tell who it was.

Which made me slightly more afraid of who it was.

He moaned slightly and kissed me harder. I knew the only way to find out was going to be to open my eyes.

But I was afraid.

Not to mention weak under his strength.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I pulled back instantly and screamed.

I moved away from him quickly but I moved too far away and fell off the bed, landing on my back.

Staring at the ceiling I wondered how me and him ended up in the same bed.

I would never in my wildest dreams ever think about him and I together.

He was like my father after all.

He was Carlisle.

Carlisle must've opened his eyes...right?

I saw him peer over the side of the bed.

He jumped back in surprise.

"Oh my God." I heard him say.

"That's what I'm thinking." I sat up still dizzy from last night.

"I didn't think you were Esme. I knew you felt too warm, but I never expected it to be you." He shook his head.

I got back on the bed but I just sat on the edge, too embarrassed to sit any closer.

We heard another pair of screams.

"At least we're not the only ones who woke up with someone other than their mate." I smiled slightly.

He sighed. "Do you remember anything from last night? I remember Cooper getting me and Esme something to drink but nothing after that."

"So Cooper spiked all of our drinks huh?"

"Yours too?"

"Yeah, he spiked my water." I sighed thinking of how I would kill Cooper.

Carlisle smiled.

"All I remember is getting out of the shower and hearing a crash. Then when I came downstairs you were dancing on the table in only your underwear an-"

"OH GOD!" He fell back on the bed shaking his head.

I giggled.

"Go on." He urged me reluctantly.

"Alright...then Emmett started up the music and Jasper asked me if I was single," Carlisle chuckled at that. "and he started flirting with me. Then I was dancing with Cooper and Jasper because they started talking about how good my blush looked and Jasper looked really hungry so I was trying to distract them. And I remember Cooper getting me a water and I knew it tasted funny and after I drank it I was dizzy and I knew he spiked it and then I don't remember anything after that." I concluded.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked.

I followed his gaze.

"Oh that's a video camera!" I smiled.

"Oh."

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped up and ran towards it to see if it was on.

It was.

"What?" Carlisle looked at me confused.

"It's on." I breathed.

In a flash he was by my side, checking to be sure I was right.

"Emmett." Carlisle frowned pacing the room.

"What are you talking about?"

What on Earth does Emmett have to do with any of this? Was he outside the door? I hit the door with my fist just to be sure he wasn't.

"He's not outside," Carlisle responded to my banging. "Emmett set up the video cameras. Every time they manage to get us all drunk Emmett goes around and sets up video cameras so he can catch everything embarrassing that we do."

My face instantly lost all of its color as I remembered my dilemma from last night. I needed to get in Jasper's room and fix that tape!

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Carlisle quickly checked me over looking for any signs of sickness.

"No. The video cameras! They were on when I was changing into my clothes after my shower. If I don't fix the tape, then Emmett will see stuff he never thought he'd see." I groaned.

Carlisle ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair. I was jealous, my hair never looked that perfect when I just woke up.

He sighed. "If you can get the tape, could you delete that part without ruining any other parts? Because if you ruin all of it the boys will know something happened that they couldn't see."

"I think so. But I'll need my computer too." He nodded.

We quietly snuck down the steps to the second floor and slowly moved past Alice and Cooper's room. Or well, who's ever room it was for last night. I slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door, thankful, yet not surprised, when it didn't make a sound.

I looked at the bed and it's inhabitants were gone. Odd...

"Hey." Jasper smiled at me as he appeared out of thin air.

I ran up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." He looked me in the eyes.

"Why?" I looked around to see what he had done.

"Because...I kinda slept with Rosalie last night." He shuddered.

"Well, we know who screamed!" I told a nervous Carlisle.

"So where'd you end up sleeping?" Jasper asked looking between Carlisle and I.

"Can you guess?" I played with my hair nervously.

God, what will he think when he finds out I slept with his _dad_. NASTY!

"I have an idea but I'm not likin' it."

"Your idea is probably right." I muttered.

Jasper's eyes got wide and he shuddered.

"Yeah we know." Carlisle shuddered too.

Jasper sighed, "Well than..."

I nodded and turned back to the video camera. I quickly shut it off and took out the SD card. Then I grabbed my laptop and edited the video so my embarrassment was gone! And all it took was 15 minutes!

During the next hour we heard screams and saw shudders. And once everyone was awake and downstairs a very pleased looking Emmett and Cooper came downstairs with one SD card.

"One SD card? All those cameras and you come down with one SD card?" I asked.

"We already mashed all the film together." Cooper grinned evilly as he walked towards the TV to play the video. I tripped him as he walked past.

Jasper and a few other people laughed as Cooper shot me a dirty look.

"Ya know I don't know why we're watching this. We weren't that drunk." Jasper frowned.

"Carlisle was dancing in his boxers on the table. That's not drunk?" Emmett laughed while Carlisle put his head in his hands.

"Well I wasn't that drunk!" Jasper defended himself.

"Dude, you danced on airport cafe tables and painted yourself, us, and Lexi blue!" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"That and Jasper, you asked your girlfriend if she was single." Cooper laughed and almost everyone joined him.

Jasper looked at me in horror, "I did?"

I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Ready?" Emmett asked about to hit play.

"Oh god!" Carlisle shuddered.

"Go ahead Emmy." Rosalie frowned.

He hit play and we all watched what _really_ happened last night.

(**A/n: Words in **_**Italics **_**are the Cullen's talking as they watch the video. The story will be in the third person point of view! And the writing is just whats happening the video isn't talking just so you all know! Thankies!)**

**Third person Point of View**

Lexi walked downstairs only to find the shock of her life. She tried not to watch as she saw her fatherly figure standing on the table, obviously drunk, dancing in his boxers while everyone else: Emmett, Cooper, Jasper, Esme, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie, cheered him on. She shuddered.

"HEY LEXI!" Emmett yelled to her when he saw her.

"Shut up! Are you trying to make the whole house deaf?" Rosalie yelled at him while hitting him repeatedly on the back of the head.

Everyone in the dining room stared at her. Carlisle smiled and waved. Lexi nodded but looked away trying not to look at him.

"Hey Lexi! Wanna drink?" Cooper asked.

"No thanks." Lexi shook her head.

He pouted, "Awwww. Why not?"

"Maybe later. I don't feel like having one." Lexi told them.

"Your loss!" Cooper sang while spinning around in circles and spilling his drink on a very delusional Alice.

"_You split your drink on me!" Alice glared at Cooper._

"_I was drunk!" Cooper poorly defended himself._

"MUSIC TIME!" Emmett screamed, running into the living room and turning up the music so loud that, if they had any, their neighbors would be complaining.

Everyone except Lexi proceeded into the living room to dance. Lexi grabbed a water from the kitchen and sat on the middle sofa and watched everyone have a good time.

Then Lexi noticed the video cameras. Panicking, she quickly ran to go see if there was one in every room.

Meanwhile, Cooper and Emmett thought this was a good time to plan.

"Emmett, she's gone!" Cooper grinned.

"Good! Okay so how are gunna get her to join the fun?" Emmett asked watching the stairs for Lexi's return.

"Easy, when she heads towards the kitchen I'll run ahead and grab her whatever she wants to drink and I can do it then."

"Perfect." Emmett laughed.

"_You two planned on how to get me drunk?" Lexi glared at them._

"_Well we couldn't do anything fun if you were always yellin' at us and making sure nothing happened!" Emmett once again defended himself and Cooper. _

Lexi returned downstairs looking slightly worried. She quickly tried to mask it so no one would suspect anything and sat down on the couch.

Jasper, seeing this as his chance to talk to the beautiful girl, ran to sit by her and strike up a hot conversation.

"Hey there." Jasper said to Lexi attempting to sound smooth.

"Hi Jasper." Lexi grinned at the overly intoxicated man.

"So how are you liking the party?" Jasper asked trying to at least start a conversation.

"It's fun?" Lexi responded not sure how to answer.

"Great! You know this is my house?" Jasper put on his drunk charming face, which was **WAY** less attractive than his real charming face.

"Yeah, I know." Lexi nodded slowly as if she was talking to a four year old.

"So, are you single?" Jasper asked looking hopeful.

"_SEE I TOLD YOU!" Emmett jumped up and pointed at him._

_Jasper put his hands up and nodded, clearly embarrassed._

"Um, no." Lexi looked at him as if he was insane.

Jasper's face fell in sadness, "Oh, well that's one lucky guy."

"Thanks?" Lexi continued to look at him as if he was NuTz.

Jasper shrugged in defeat. Now he'd have to find a different girl.

"So are you single?" Lexi asked attractively batting her eyes a few times.

"Me? Oh yeah. For now anyway."

"Oh. That's good."

"Why is that good?" Jasper wondered very confused.

"Well, ya know. Just in case." Lexi grinned at him, causing him to grin back.

"In case?"

Poor little Lexi never got to answer. All because of some big muscular fool who's name was Emmett.

"Jazzman! Flirtin' with da girls!" He yelled.

Cooper walked over to them wolf whistling, which caused Lexi to blush.

"Mmmm. You have the prettiest blush." Jasper whispered in her ear, licking his lips.

"She is purdy isn't she Jasper?" Cooper grinned having the same hungry expression as Jasper.

"Hey! Let's go dance!" Lexi said trying to get their minds off of eating her.

Both boys instantly lost their previous thoughts, "OKAY!"

Alexis danced with the boys for a while but then feeling thirsty attempted to get a drink. But Cooper knew what he had to do, he ran out in front of her and said he'd grab it for her. But he certainly didn't tell her he dumped out the water and filled it with a clear strong alcohol that looked like water.

Cooper walked out of the kitchen and reopened it for her before handing it over.

Then both Emmett and Cooper watched gleefully as she finished it in ten minutes.

Lexi tripped on the edge of the couch and fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

And that's when the fun started.

Alice helped the newly drunk girl up and they both began to dance. As if on cue, everyone began to join them.

Jasper started to dance with Rosalie, his new interest because Alexis was taken by what Jasper thought to be another man.

But then suddenly Lexi turned off the music.

"Hey man turn in back on!" The normally calm and parent-like Edward yelled at her.

"No," She pointed at Edward. "I have a better idea!"

She skipped up to her room and came down with a bag.

The family looked at each other confused.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see!" Lexi pulled out a dark blue bottle and a brown paper bag.

"What on Earth is that?" Cooper picked up the bottle and studied it.

"Come here." Lexi smiled leading them into the kitchen.

She grabbed two glasses and set them on the counter. Then she grabbed milk, eggs, and butter. Throwing those things in the two glasses and the stuff she had in the bottle and bag, she mixed it up with a spoon and gave a glass to Cooper and a glass to Emmett.

"What is it?" Cooper asked sniffing it.

"Energy drink. It's supposed to make you stronger." Alexis explained to the boys.

The two looked between each other then shrugged and gulped down the drink.

"I bet Emmett's stronger." Rosalie smiled.

"No he's not!" Cooper quickly supported himself.

"Yes I am!" Emmett yelled.

Cooper charged at Emmett head on and their fight began. Cooper ran Emmett into a wall. But Emmett promptly fought back by throwing Cooper onto the dining room table, causing the table to break in half. The two went back and forth throwing, kicking, and punching each other. By the time they were done two tables, five walls, and one couch had been smashed.

Emmett won.

"DANCE PARTY!" Jasper yelled turning on the music after Emmett's victory dance, which consisted of Emmett jumping up and down on the couch (see how it got broke?) and taking off his shirt and swinging it around over his head.

With his loss forgotten, Cooper ran to the kitchen to get more drinks. He quickly filled nine glasses with alcohol from the cabinet labeled 'strong' before passing them out to everyone.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Alice shouted.

"Yay Alice!" Carlisle cheered clearly happy that Alice could have a thought.

"_Oh boy." Carlisle shook his head._

"We should paint the couch! Their so white and BORING!" She sang.

"OH! I have paint in the basement!" Esme ran downstairs.

"_That explains the couch." Lexi nodded her head up and down._

When she returned she had three gallons of paint: one red, one blue, and one cream.

"SPLATTER PAINT!" Edward shouted.

Everyone in the house set down their glasses, scooped up paint and threw it at the couches. But like everything that happens in the Cullen home, it went terribly wrong. In fact, it was just another big war. Jasper grabbed the bucket of red paint and dumped it on Rosalie.

"Red like my heart!" He exclaimed.

"Red like love!" She nodded in approval.

"Red like my love for you!" He gave her a hug.

_Lexi stared at Jasper. _

"_Babe, you know I only love you! I was drunk!" He gave her a hug. _

"_OH, so you just hug everyone you love now!" Lexi stood up and went to sit by Alice and Cooper._

_Jasper pouted._

Rosalie gave Jasper a kiss.

"_OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Lexi stood up ready to kill Rosalie, but Cooper held her down. Lexi struggled to get free._

Rosalie and Jasper then proceeded to make out on the couch while everyone else splattered them with paint.

Then Cooper realized how he could be the winner. He took some blue paint and threw it at Emmett. The paint hit Emmett in the forehead.

"You're dead!" Emmett shouted.

He took what was left of the red paint and threw it at Cooper but Cooper ducked and it ended up hitting Alice in the face.

It all went down hill from there.

Alice threw paint at Emmett, Cooper accidentally hit Esme, Esme hit Edward, and so on. But once again like all things in the Cullen home they don't just happen in one room. No! That would be wayyy to easy and normal! So they took this outside.

Edward grabbed the can of cream paint and dumped over half of it down Lexi's shirt. And all of you can imagine how that went down, not the paint but the situation.

Alexis grabbed the hose and turned it on. Then she continued to spray everyone with it, even though her main target was Edward. It was clear that since she sprayed them, she was the families new target.

Now you may be asking 'then how exactly did they all end up in bed with someone other than their boyfriend/girlfriend? Well I'm sorry folks but you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter. :))

**Hehe. I'm feeling evil I'm sorry. But I didn't want to keep you in suspense about who the mystery man was! So now I'll leave you wondering how they ended up together and who the rest of the family ended up with.**

**Also let me know: Chapter sneak peeks yes or no? **

**AND! Was the mystery man the last person you expected or no?**

**Thanks! :))**


	39. A Night To Remember! Or Rather FORGET!

**Author's Note: A Giant Larger than this UNIVERSE! THANK YOU! To _Cetacea-of-Time_For not only the reviews but for sticking with me and this story, so THANK YOU! You're awesome and wonderful and super duper!**

**Another Giant Larger than this UNIVERSE! THANK YOU!** **To ALL of my Readers for sticking with me and the story! You ALL are also amazing and wonderful!**

**So as a treat I am adding Truth or Dare (which will be better this time), Spin the bottle, The Cullen Blog, AND Lots of pranks and spray paint. **

**Thanks again and I hope you love the Chapter!**

**Third Person Point of View**

I know you all have waited a very long time to know the answer. So I'll tell you!

When we get to that part in the story. But for now lets continue where we left off.

Lexi screamed as Emmett picked up dirt from Esme's flower garden and threw it at her because let's face it dirt and paint don't mix.

"Cowabunga!" Cooper screamed as he jumped off of the roof at Emmett. I'm just going to leave out the part at the end when he yelled like Tarzan.

Now many of you may think that Cooper landed on Emmett, well you're wrong. He landed five feet from the woods, which was on the complete opposite side of the yard from Emmett.

"He can fly!" Edward yelled jumping up and down.

Emmett walked over and kicked Cooper in the side repeatedly yelling in a high pitched voice, "Die Tarzan, DIE!"

Esme then went ahead and started hitting Emmett in the shoulder, which was very odd because Esme doesn't believe in violence.

Meanwhile,

Jasper was still hitting on Rosalie with bad pick up lines such as:

"Are you a star? Because you're the only one I see."

"You know...I'm single."

"I lost you, can I have yours?"

"You must be tired because you've been running through my head all day."

"Did it hurt when you fell off the roof?"

And,

"Do you come here often?"

Do keep in mind that they are in the backyard of the Cullen home.

And Carlisle and Lexi were still fighting with paint.

Vigorously.

Lexi had the can of blue paint while Carlisle had the cream paint. Carlisle would throw some at Lexi while Lexi was pouring blue on his head or Lexi would spray Carlisle with the hose and he'd dump paint on her or they'd both sneak up on one of the other vampires in the backyard and pour paint on them.

But like all good things, they just get boring. So they went inside.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Emmett and Cooper yelled jumping up and down.

"No. I'm not playing!" Jasper folded his arms across his chest and pouted in his emo corner.

"I'm playing." Rosalie spoke up.

Jasper immediately jumped up, "I'll play! I'll play! I'll play!"

Esme grabbed a bottle and they all sat in a circle.

Alice explained the rules, "Okay here are the rules! First you have to throw a rock. Then you hop on one fo-"

"Alice wait!" Emmett stopped her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I think those are the rules for tic-tac-toe!"

"Ohh yeah! Well than I don't know the rules." She threw her hands up.

"I do! I think you have to spin the bottle then kiss who it points to. Hang on I have then written down...I think." Lexi got up and ran to her bag she brought down earlier, stumbling along the way.

"Do you have it?" Esme asked hopeful.

"Yupp! It says: Set bottle on the floor and spin, the first time two people kiss you have to kiss them on the cheek, second time, on the lips, third time, gotta use the muscle in your mouth, and fourth time for 15 seconds with the same muscle," She read the card with the rules. "ready to play?"

"Whoo!" Edward cheered.

"What's the muscle in your mouth?" Carlisle asked.

"_And to think you're a doctor." Emmett shook his head in disappointment._

"_Shhh! No one can hear you." Carlisle pointed at him._

"Your tongue! Right? Or is it your teeth?" Emmett wondered.

"_Oh wow Emmett! You yelled at Carlisle." Edward laughed._

"It's your tongue I think..." Jasper nodded.

"Who cares! Alice starts!" Alice exclaimed spinning the bottle.

It landed on Carlisle. She got up and pecked him on the cheek.

Then it was Esme's turn. She spun and it landed on Rosalie.

"What if it lands on a girl?" Esme asked worried.

"You still have to kiss em!" Cooper pointed at Esme.

So she got up and pecked Rosalie on the cheek.

Emmett covered Edward's eyes so he couldn't see.

"Why can't I see?" He demanded.

"Because this is for mature eyes only, besides you don't even have a girlfriend!" Emmett stated in a very official tone.

"_Yeah because you're mature!" Jasper laughed at Emmett._

"_HEY I AM!" Emmett pouted._

"_I kissed Rosalie." Esme stated with horror._

"My turn!" Emmett giggled.

It landed on Lexi. They kissed, on the cheek.

Edward was up next he spun and it landed on Cooper.

He got up, with a disturbed look on his face, and kissed Cooper when..._Flash!_

"I got it!" Jasper yelled holding the camera up in the air high and proud.

"WHOO HOO! I knew Edward was interested in men! Now we have proof!" Emmett shouted grinning widely.

"Huh?" Edward looked around confused, not totally sure what just happened.

"_Where's the camera?" Edward grabbed Jasper by the shirt and pulled him up._

"_I don't know!" Jasper shrugged his shoulders. Edward glared at him. _

"_Boys, can we please just finish this embarrassing movie?" Carlisle groaned._

_Edward threw Jasper back down on the couch and headed back to his seat, glaring all the way. Ha Ha Ha! Bells on, Oh wait! Sorry we weren't singing. Awkward._

"Go Rosalie!" Jasper cheered as she spun the bottle.

As it landed on Emmett, Jasper's face went sour.

Jasper spun next hoping luck would be with him and it landed on Rosalie.

I didn't.

It landed on Alice. They did their business, without much excitement.

"This isn't cool, no one's even used their mouth yet!" Cooper complained as he spun.

"Well someone is now, aren't they?" Emmett laughed as the bottle landed on Edward.

Cooper got up and everyone "ooed" and "ahhed."

You could easily tell neither of them wanted to do this, except for maybe Edward (jk).

They slowly put their lips together and pulled back after they touched.

All of the Cullen's, except Cooper and Edward, burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Cooper muttered returning to his seat.

"My turn!" Lexi sang spinning the bottle.

She spun and it landed on Carlisle.

She pecked him on the cheek.

"This is boring!" Esme stated.

"Yeah I know!" Emmett agreed.

"Truth or Dare Emmett!" Lexi shouted.

"Dare!" He jumped up.

"I dare you to prank call Mike Newton!"

"YAY!" Emmett ran to the phone.

He dialed *67 (so his number would come up blocked) and dialed Mike's number. He put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Mrs. Newton answered.

"Hello ma'am. May I speak to Mike please?" Emmett asked trying to sound official, and failing because he's drunk.

"Yeah?" Mike 'answered'

"Sir I'm with the refrigerator association and I would like to know, is your refrigerator running?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well you better go catch it!" Emmett yelled before hanging up.

They all fell on the floor laughing. Even Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Esme kept yelling.

"That was a good one Emmett!" Alice high fived him, but their hands missed and she smacked his shoulder which just caused him to laugh harder.

"I had bubbles on my skin this morning!" Lexi shouted out randomly.

Every one shut up and stared at her.

"I took a bubble bath." She stated proudly, as if it was some great achievement.

"Go Lexi!" Carlisle cheered, clearly happy that she could take a bubble bath. She grinned wider.

"Is it my turn to ask someone?" Emmett asked.

"Yupp, I think so." Alice nodded in confirmation.

"Jaz-per Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Jasper smiled while looking at Rosalie attempting to impress her and possibly succeeding, "I'm not afraid."

"I dare you to spray paint, Bella loves Mike on Bella's house!" Emmett laughed.

Because they were trying to be discreet, they ran there. But their plan failed when Emmett tripped over a few garbage cans.

Jasper took out his red spray paint and wrote in sloppy writing, Bella loves Mike Newton, on the front of Bella's house. He even made it extra good by using the whole front side. Even using the door and windows for space.

"You better hope Charlie doesn't see you!" Cooper laughed quietly.

"He wont!" Jasper brushed him off.

"It looks so beautiful!" Esme smiled with tears in her eyes.

Carlisle handed her another drink.

"Rosalie truth or dare?" Jasper whispered.

"Dare." She giggled.

"I dare you to make out with me." Jasper winked.

It only took three seconds for her to comply.

"Ew!" Carlisle and Cooper wrinkled their noses.

"How beautiful!" Esme continued to smile with tears in her eyes.

Carlisle once more handed her another drink.

"_Carlisle Cullen! I could've been sober by then if you hadn't kept giving me drinks!" Esme hit him on the arm._

_He just laughed._

Jasper and Rosalie finished after ten hours of making out. Alright you got me! It was ten minutes not hours.

"Jasper truth or dare?" Rosalie asked him.

"HEY," Cooper screamed, "THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES! YOU CAN'T ASK JASPER AFTER HE ASKED YOU!"

A light in Charlie's house went on.

"OH CRAP!" Emmett whispered running away from the house, and tripping on the same garbage cans he tripped on before.

"Run Rosie, run!" Jasper pushed her away from the house, causing her to trip and fall in the street.

Lexi and Carlisle hid behind Charlie's house, while Esme, Cooper, Alice, and Edward, took off for the woods.

"We're smart!" Lexi grinned at Carlisle.

"Smart as Albedo Einstein." Carlisle nodded.

The light behind Carlisle and Lexi went on.

"Maybe this isn't a good spot." Lexi whispered in doubt.

"Let's run!" Carlisle suggested.

They also took off towards the woods.

All of the Cullen's quickly returned home. Well maybe not quickly but still.

"OH! I know," Esme raised her hand and swung in back and forth. "we should go on the blog!"

"OH! Good idea Esme!" Cooper ran upstairs, got halfway up, tripped, and fell back down. He got up looked around to make sure no one was watching, which of course everyone was, looked behind him, threw grass over his shoulder, jumped five times, smacked his head and tried going up the stairs again. This time he was more successful.

He got to the second to last step from the top before he tripped, and fell back down. He did the routine again, but this time he threw a shoe over his shoulder and it hit Emmett square in the face.

"Huh?" Emmett looked around confused.

Cooper quickly made a beeline for the stairs, strangely not tripping at all.

Eventually somehow, by some grace of the vampire God, they all made it online.

Post by Jasper Hale 3:49AM

I LOVE ROSALIE HALE!

Comment on Jasper's Post by Rosalie Hale 3:54AM

**(I love you too Jasper)**

Comment on Jasper's Post by Alexis Olson 4:02AM

I love Carlisle! SO THERE!

Comment on Jasper's Post by Carlisle Cullen 4:06AM

I love you too JASPER!

Comment on Jasper's Post by Carlisle Cullen 4:10AM

Oops I meant LEXI!

Chat: Good for notin criminal **(Good for nothing criminal)**

Members:

MRS.E

Ifeelu

Lexilex

ECDude

The C

DoctorLove

AliceShops

Ireadulikeabook

RH=BV

Ifeelu: hi

ECDude: hey Jazper

RH=BV: I love Jasper

DoctorLove: haha

MRS.E: y is that funne? **(Why is that funny)**

Ireadulikeabook: hi

DoctorLove: what is funne? **(What is funny)**

AliceShops: ME

The C: Esme is funne

Ifeelu: I love Rose

ECDude: Happy Hanika **(Happy Hanukkah)**

Lexilex: This is hard

Ireadulikeabook: what is hard?

Lexilex: typing. I don't know words

In fact it was so hard for Cooper he threw his laptop out the window and Edward smashed his against the piano.

"I know what to do now!" Alice smiled.

"What should we do?" Edward asked worried.

"We should buy a chicken!" Rosalie's eyes got wide.

"It'd be so beautiful!" Esme smiled with tears in her eyes.

Carlisle handed her another drink.

"_CARLISLE!" Esme looked at him._

"_You can't change the past." He laughed as he did every other time it showed him handing her a drink._

"Too bad the chicken stores closed!" Cooper pouted.

"Yeah I know." Rosalie frowned.

Jasper put his fingers on the corners of her mouth and pushed them up so she semi smiled.

"Jasper I'm tired." Rosalie told him.

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"BYE!" Lexi waved.

"I'm tired too." Cooper rubbed his eyes, suddenly very tired.

He sulked up the stairs, got halfway up, tripped, and fell back down.

"AW COME ON!" He yelled.

"Come on Cooper." Esme helped him up the stairs.

They stopped outside his door.

"Well, you might as well come in." Cooper nodded.

And that was the end of them...

"Carlisle." Lexi whispered.

"Lexi." He whispered back.

"Hi." She waved.

"Bye!" Edward curled up on the piano.

Emmett carried Alice and Lexi on his shoulder's and up to his room. Once inside he threw them on the bed.

"OH NO MISTER!" Carlisle barged in and pointed a stick at Emmett.

"What happened? Who's there?" Emmett screamed.

"I'm taking Lexi!" Carlisle threw the stick at Emmett, picked up Lexi, ran to his room and locked the door.

Lexi giggled.

"That'll fix him!" Carlisle stated proudly.

"OW!" Emmett screamed as he got halfway up the stairs, tripped, and fell down.

"Bozo the clown." Carlisle muttered spinning in the office chair he had in his room.

"I wanna try!" Lexi climbed on his lap and they spun.

They were going pretty fast. The whole room was a blur to Lexi. So she never saw it coming when Carlisle pushed her off of him.

She landed right next to the bed, right on her face!

"Aw Crap! You were supposed to land on the bed! God! Don't you know how this game works?" Carlisle rolled his eyes and got in bed, not even bothering to help Lexi up.

"Oops, sorry! I guess I forgot." Lexi laughed and got in bed too.

Meanwhile...

"Wanna do somethin funny?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Okay!" She jumped out of bed.

"We're gunna go paint Edward with food!" Emmett grinned.

They quietly walked down to the kitchen. Well it was quiet until Emmett tripped and fell down the stairs. Alice followed his lead.

The duo grabbed pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, milk, butter, eggs, raw meat, taco sauce, and whipped cream.

Next came the fun! Alice covered Edward in whipped cream first. Next Emmett put butter on his forehead and eggs on his eyes. Then, Alice poured taco sauce and milk in his hair and added raw meat. Finally, Emmett covered him in pickles, lettuce, and tomatoes. He even went as far as shoving lettuce and tomatoes down his shirt and squishing them.

Then the two celebrated with going to bed.

**LPV**

That was the most embarrassing and funniest thing I've ever seen in my life! Though I'm kinda mad at Jasper for totally making out with Rosalie.

"You better find that camera!" Edward yelled at my boyfriend.

Cooper finally let me go. He never even loosened his grip during the movie. I was going to let Rosalie have it! I understood she was drunk, but she doesn't just get to make out with my boyfriend! She could've said no to the dare.

I was going to KILL her!

**OH BOY! Thanks again for reading! And one more HUGE thanks to my READERS and REVIEWERS! I had SO much FUN writing this! I had to stop because I was laughing so hard! I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :))**


	40. Little Boys

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been very hectic at my house! : / But, I'm going to try and make this a longer chapter with some more back round on Alexis! :)) I'm also going to try and get rolling on into Eclipse, with twists of course! As always thanks for the Reads and Reviews and Ideas are welcome! (Who knows, your idea could be used)**

**JPV**

I wasn't sure what to think. All I knew is that I was horrified and Lexi was mad. But oddly enough, she was mad at Rosalie, not me. Even though I _was_ the one to hit on Rosalie, but I wasn't bringing it up.

"How _DARE_ you!" Lexi screeched at Rosalie, pushing her with little to no success.

This is going to get worse before it gets better. I shook my head as Edward gave me the no-duh-genius-look. Why did he have to be such a no-it-all? No one likes those kinds of people! Didn't he know that?

"What do you mean how dare me," Rosalie glared at her obviously upset, "he's the one who was hitting on me! You watched the video with your own two eyes! Or aren't you smart enough to know that?"

"Ladies, ladies," Cooper stepped in the middle of them, finally realizing that he shouldn't have let Lexi out of his grasp. "lets not fight! We all did dumb stuff last night, but its a thing of the past! Let it go!"

"A thing of the past," Alice stared him down, "Cooper you slept with Esme! You slept with your MOTHER!"

"And _YOU _slept with Emmett!" He pointed out, not totally helping either of their cases.

I was composed and I didn't know how. But what amazed me the most was how he was so calm, if Lexi would've slept with Emmett I would've been livid. But maybe that's because Lexi and Emmett had a relationship before she dated me...

"Ya think?" Edward mumbled to me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Mind readers, geez they always seem to be on your nerves, especially our little one.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" I watched as Alexis and Rosalie continued to have a stare-down.

And I didn't try to stop it. I just sat on the couch watching as my family yelled at each other about all the mistakes we made last night. I knew I should've done something, but I couldn't. My mind was in the present, but my body wouldn't move. I was frozen as I watched my peaceful family, come apart at the seams. As awful as it sounds, I was alright with that. I had absolutely no desire to enter that fight. There was nothing in the world that could've compelled me to get off of that couch at that particular moment.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie slapped Lexi across the face, causing Lexi to stumble and fall to the ground.

Like I said I had no desire to get off the couch. Until now.

I jumped off of the couch and pushed Rosalie away from Lexi, crouching into a defensive stance and growling at her. Emmett, seeing what I had done, stopped arguing with Alice and Cooper to defend Rosalie. Don't ask me how, but somehow after we returned to Forks, Emmett and Rosalie must have made up because Emmett wasn't sleeping on the couch anymore and those two seemed 'normal' again. Well as normal as those two could get.

"Move Emmett." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" His eyes were wide, he was livid and we hadn't even done anything.

"Shut up and move!" I yelled suddenly attacking him.

With us out of the way Rosalie and Lex thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to fight. And they did just that...

**LPV**

I smacked her. Harder than I've ever smacked someone. And it hurt too!

She tackled me to the ground and bared her teeth at me. I hit her face and struggled to get out of her grip. Rosalie paused for a moment then let out the loudest, highest, strongest blood-curdling scream I've ever heard in my life. And trust me, I've heard some blood-boiling screams.

"Kids!" Esme yelled trying to break up Jasper and Emmett's fight.

Carlisle looked lost, as if he was trying to decide what fight to break up first. He started with me and Rosalie, figuring I was the most breakable.

He pulled Rosalie off of me and dragged her towards the opposite side of the room. But of course that didn't stop Rosalie. She struggled and fought with Carlisle, trying to get close enough so she could rip my head off.

Edward gave me a hand up and then went to help Esme with Jasper and Emmett, with no luck.

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled to him trying to break him from the fight, his voice sounded strained.

Jasper pushed Emmett up against a wall snarling at him. I then finally broke out of my little trance and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. I'll admit it was a feeble attempt to get him to calm down, but we don't need a repeat of Bella's birthday.

But it's only natural that something bad happens to me, I did have terrible luck. The worst of anyone.

Emmett pushed Jasper backwards, pushing me as well. But I tripped and fell flat on my back, which caused Jasper to trip on me and fall as well, but he fell on Cooper causing an even bigger fight between all of them..

Esme sighed and once again attempted to break up the fight with the always loyal, stubborn, and over-protective Edward. Edward grabbed Jasper by the arm and threw him into the dining room. Then Esme managed to grab Alice by the shoulder and she tried to pull Alice away but lost her grip and let her go. I tried to push myself off of the floor but something or someone was weighing me down. Then just as I was about to get up, I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

.

..

…

….

…..

…...

…...

…...

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

…...

…...

…...

…..

….

…

..

.

When I woke up I was in a room. A very familiar room. I looked to my left, nothing, emptiness. I looked to my right and saw someone I never thought I'd see again. Emmett. Human Emmett. My Emmett.

I gasped and then broke into a grin. I hugged his sleeping form tightly, afraid that he would disappear into thin air. Instead he woke up.

He blinked few times, trying to clear up his vision, "Madi?"

"Hi!" I hugged him again. He quickly returned the hug.

"How did you sleep?" He asked cheerfully.

"Amazing!" I jumped on his bed excited.

Then reality hit me. Jasper wasn't real. The Cullen's weren't real. They were a dream. Unless _this_ was a dream...

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked slowly getting up.

"Sure, breakfast is good." I agreed, but my voice sounded far off. Only Emmett, and Jasper, would notice.

"What's wrong?" Emmett looked at me his eyes full of concern for me.

"How old are you again?" I ignored his question.

"Twelve...why?"

"I couldn't remember for some reason." I shrugged and left the room, allowing him and myself to get ready.

I entered my 'old' room, shutting the door behind me and sat on my bed.

I was eleven. I had five years until I would move to Forks, if my dream was a vision. Five years until I would meet Jasper, if he was real. But then again, Emmett was alive! And human! Maybe now I could save him from the bear attack so he wouldn't die! Then him and I could stay human together! But then I wouldn't meet Jasper. UGH! This was so confusing!

"Madilyn? Are you ready?" Emmett asked through the door.

"Just a few more minutes!" I called coming back to Earth.

I ran towards my dresser and quickly found something decent to wear. After checking my hair I skipped to the living room, where Emmett was waiting.

"You look beautiful." He shook his head, as I blushed, taking my hand and leading me outside.

"Breakfast at the normal place?" I asked as he took me down the main street in Glatinburg.

"Is that okay?" Emmett immediately looked worried.

"Yeah that's fine! I was just wondering where we were going." I grinned at him.

The 'normal place' was a small little diner three blocks down from our little manor, which Emmett and his family owned, by the name of Connie's, which was ironically owned by Connie. Funny huh?

The McCarty's had apparently known Connie for years and were her favorite costumers. Or maybe they were her favorite because they always came there and the bill was never low. That could be it too...

We walked into the diner and a waitress named Jill greeted us, unsurprisingly, by name. Connie came over and took our orders and then she was off into the kitchen to place them.

"What are you thinking about? Emmett asked staring into my eyes.

"Lots," I giggled, "what are you thinking about?"

"You." He simply replied which made me feel bad about not thinking of him. Here I was thinking of someone who may not even exist and he was thinking of me. What I great person I am!

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "my mind is everywhere this morning."

He laughed, "It's okay, we all get like that sometimes."

I sighed at his understanding. I know why Rosalie likes him. Or did like him. Or does like him. Or whatever!

Our food came and we ate and talked about the fair that was coming to town and a few other things. After we finished, Emmett got the bill and I realized I totally forgot my purse!

"Shoot!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Emmett looked at me questioningly.

"I forgot my purse." I frowned.

He sighed, "Ya know, I'm not sure why you're always trying to pay for yourself. You are my date and I will pay for you. That's how this works!"

"If only every guy was like you Em." I shook my head at him.

"Any male not willing to pay for his date doesn't know how to treat a lady." Emmett laughed and I honestly didn't know what was so funny but then again this was Emmett, he laughed at anything except death and tragedy, but don't hold me to the tragedy one. He might be able to laugh at tragedy depending on how tragic it was.

The next few days were uneventful, but Jackson was getting on my nerves. I'd forgotten that this was when he lived right next door to the manor. We lived on a terrible block. We had two houses on the end, then Kellan Lutz, then the manor, then Jackson Rathbone, and finally my friend Mallory. It was awful! Can you imagine living next to both of them? **(Actually that'd be AWESOME! But in this story KL, JR, and Emmett can be a handful ;))**

Especially when at four in the morning Kellan and Jackson are banging on your room door yelling "Get up lazy you can't sleep all day!" and "There's a cop at the door! Quick their lookin for ya!" The last one was quite funny because they were outside the door. If there's a cop at the door you'd think that they would make the boys shut up.

Unfortunately, with all my high and mighty good luck, Kellan and Jackson started banging on my door at three in the morning, not four.

"Quick Madi! There's a cop at the door and he's got a warrant!" Jackson yelled as if it was going to make me open the door faster. I wasn't afraid of a cop, they had nothing to find in here!

"Madilyn Michelle Olson! I'm gunna bust down this door if you don't open in when I get to five!" Kellan threatened me.

"HEY YOU KIDS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M CALLIN THE COPS!" My fantastic neighbor Bernie yelled.

I crawled out of bed and went to answer the door before there really was a cop at the door.

Well today must be my very lucky day because only I would trip on something and fall on the hard, cold, wooden floor! And of course, only my wrist would hurt after it happened! I opened the door with my non hurting hand and ushered the boys inside before they got in trouble.

"WHY IS IT DARK?" Kellan screamed.

"Shut up!" I hissed while turning on the light.

"MY EYES!" Jackson covered his eyes and ran around in circles.

These boys have mental issues. Horribly.

"HEY," I yelled to get the boys' attention once I had it captured I knew I only had a short amount of time before it was down the drain. "I'm going to bed, you two need to shut up and occupy yourselves until at least six okay?"

They both nodded.

"Good! Now good night guys!" I turned and crawled into bed. For what seemed like five minutes before they were jumping on my bed yelling, "MADI WAKE UP IT'S SIX!"

I bet those jerks counted down the minutes. I would've asked but I was personally afraid of the answer.

"Hi boys." I unwillingly sat up.

"Good morning ma'am!" Kellan saluted me.

"Whoa! What's wrong with your wrist?" Jackson asked picking it up.

I stared at if for the first time in the light. It was slightly bruised and it hurt to move it.

"I'm not sure." I shuddered. I could never be a doctor!

"We should get you to the hospital!" Kellan pointed out.

Jackson nodded, "I'll go get Emmett!" He ran out of the room.

I shooed Kellan away and got dressed being extra careful not to move my wrist too much, which I found very challenging.

For breakfast we all ended up having pop tarts (yummy!) and after that we found ourselves walking towards the hospital.

That's what I loved about small towns, you can walk anywhere! I walked up to the front desk and told the lady what happened. She sent me to go sit down and told me a nurse would be with me soon.

I spun around and saw Kellan and Emmett dancing to the music they played in the waiting room. I shook my head unable to do anything else. I sat through five minutes of dancing before the nurse finally came and took me to a room. But of course the guys had to come so that was fun. She asked me a bunch of questions regarding my health, obviously this is a hospital duh, and then she walked out looking slightly relieved that she didn't have to be in the room anymore.

I couldn't blame her, Jackson had stared at her the whole time while Emmett and Kellan hummed random songs and danced all while having sword fights with the swabs they found in a jar.

After much humming, whining, cheating, and swabs later the doctor came in.

I looked up and joy swept over me, because of course, I was staring at the one and only Carlisle Cullen.

**Sorry I know it's short! But I hadn't updated all week and I wanted to get you guys some clue of the chaos that was at the Cullen house! I also wanted to give you the twist of Lexi (or according to the last part, Madi) being younger and her not being with the Cullen's :)) **

**I'm sure many of you can guess what's happening with her, or at least what the last ¾ of the Chapter is about :)) **

**Don't forget to Review! They make me smile! P.S They make Jasper smile too!**

**P.P.S They make Emmett smile too!**


	41. The Declaration Of Life

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reads and reviews, as always! I'm going to warn you there is an extremely unexpected twist (even for me) in the story! (To be honest it just came to me on Sunday lolz) Also this chapter won't have much of Jasper's Point of View, mainly more of Lexi's just as a heads up! :))**

**LPV**

My eyes widened at the sight of him, but they shouldn't have. I've seen Doctor Cullen practically my whole life! Every time I was in the hospital he was either my doctor, or he came into the room and participated somehow. Not that I blamed him, the California hospital was shorthanded most days and I'm sure my mom made him promise to make sure I was okay before she died. She would do that, and Carlisle would accept.

Until he had to move.

If I remember correctly, Carlisle had went away shortly after Emmett did. With Emmett a vampire I'm sure they didn't want him near a huge population. God knew that could be disastrous.

"Hello Madilyn." Carlisle kindly greeted me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I nodded to him.

"Just can't stay out of the hospital can you," He chuckled to himself, I can't begin to tell you how many times he's told me that. But his words were true, I just couldn't seem to stay out of the hospital. "let's have a look, shall we?"

He examined my wrist, putting slight pressure on it to see when it hurt, having me move it in different directions, taking x-rays, and walking out.

"He makes you do lots of stuff." Kellan observed.

"He has to, otherwise he won't know whats wrong." Jackson hit Kellan over the head just as Carlisle reentered the room with my x-rays.

"Jackson," Carlisle began to scold him, "you shouldn't hit Kellan. Every time you do he loses braincells and we all know Kellan can't afford to lose anymore."

We all laughed, even Kellan.

"Hey!" Kellan whined finally understanding it was a bit of an insult.

We laughed then too. But this time, Kellan didn't.

"It's alright Kellan, I'm dumb too." Emmett patted him on the back.

"That's the understatement of the year." Carlisle joked as he clapped Em on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Emmett nodded his head up and down.

Carlisle put the x-rays on the board that's really just a light. He turned it on.

"Well, good news! It's not broken, just sprained. Mainly on the left side of your wrist. You'll need to wear a brace for a few weeks."

"Ew!" Kellan looked at him in horror.

"What are you ewing about? You don't have to wear it." Carlisle rose an eyebrow at him.

"No _him._" Kellan pointed to a man behind him.

_Edward_.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Carlisle asked him upon seeing him.

"It's not something that has to be discussed right now, it can wait until you're done." Edward's eyes flickered between me, Jackson, who was staring, Kellan, who was waving, and Emmett, who was waving and staring. Edward lifted his hand and nodded at them in greeting.

I took the shield off of my mind so he could read it.

Hi Eddie.

His gaze landed on me. His eyes shocked.

YAY! I can shock EDDIE BOY!

Carlisle looked between me and a slightly annoyed Edward.

Eddie boy, Eddie boy, Eddie boy, I sang over and over again in my head.

"I'll meet you in your office." Edward stared at me.

"I'm almost done here, all I have to do is get her a brace." Carlisle informed him.

Eddie boy looked between my wrist and my face. He nodded and left the room.

Bye Eddie Boy!

I heard him sigh. Yes! Mission Accomplished!

Edward came back into the room just as Carlisle was showing me how to put on the brace.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked him not even stopping his work.

"Esme called, she needs you to call her when you're done." Edward said simply.

Hi Eddie. He glared at me slightly.

Tell Esme hi for me! Now he looked confused.

Tell her we'll meet in five years! Now he was bewildered.

He turned to walk out the door again.

Tell Jasper I said Hi! And that I love him! And that we'll also meet in five years! I thought after him.

Edward returned a few moments later with something in his hand. I couldn't see what it was. I looked at Carlisle suspiciously. He just shrugged and moved away from me.

"I'm so sorry." Edward spoke softly.

I went to turn and look at him, but instead something hard and solid smashed against my head and everything went black again.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

When I awoke this time I was in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't Emmett's or mine. It wasn't Jasper's and I knew it couldn't be a hospital room. It was too well decorated.

Esme slowly opened up the door that was on my left and peered inside.

"How are you feeling?" She shut the door and quickly rushed over to me feeling my temperature with her hand.

"I'm fine...I think. Edward hit me pretty hard." I felt my head where I thought Edward had hit me with the solid thingy.

"What are you talking about," She questioned. "Edward never hit you."

I looked at her confused, "Yes he did. I was at the hospital and Edward hit me over the head."

"No he didn't. You and my kids were all arguing because you all slept with someone else and in the midst of it you blacked out."

"I did?"

"Yes. You've been out for almost two days." Her compassionate eyes only showed worry for me. I was dumbfounded.

"So, I'm still sixteen? And Emmett's not human anymore?"

"Yes and yes." She smiled lovingly at me.

"Why does this always happen?" I asked suddenly frustrated.

"Oh honey," Esme's motherly instincts took over as she embraced me. "it's only happened three times! And once was because you lost a lot of blood and you were over exhausted and the second time was because of the alcohol. I'm not sure why it happened the third time, but I'm sure it's nothing!"

"No but I did this in California too. Every once in a while I'd just pass out. I don't know why and I always forgot to go to a hospital about it."

"Carlisle checked into it, and he couldn't find anything wrong. But he's no brain doctor and he only used the stuff we have in the house." She shook her head.

I sighed. There was always something wrong with me! I pushed back the blankets and stretched.

"All of your clothes are still in Jasper's room if you want to change." Esme informed me as she exited the room, leaving the door open.

Deciding that changing would be something I needed to do I headed into Jasper's room, which was downstairs. So I must've been in Carlisle and Esme's room. They did have the room upstairs on the top floor right? Ah, it didn't matter. I was in somebody's room for the past day and a half.

Jasper wrapped me in a tight hug when I entered his room.

"How are you? I've been so worried!" He stressed.

"I'm fine, I'm gunna figure this out!" I gave him a peck on the lips before grabbing some clothes and heading off to the shower.

I finished in a hurry, partly wanting to get back to Jasper, partly because I needed to make a phone call to someone who knows me better than Carlisle. Well medically anyway.

Taking my phone I found the number of the guy I needed to talk to. His name was Brian Williams, but anyone who knows him well calls him by his last name. He was the only man who knew everything there was to know about my brain and my powers. Brian has been working on people with the same situation as me for as long as he's had a medical degree. Needless to say, he doesn't have many patients, but the few patients he does have need to see him frequently for check ups, surgery (in bad cases), and lots of other things.

Jasper stepped out for a moment to give me privacy but he was probably standing right outside the door anyway.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"What do you want?" He joked.

"I need to see you about my head. Why else would I put myself through the painful experience of seeing you?"

"I'm almost always open. Name the date."

"As soon as possible. I've kinda been putting this off for a while." I laughed nervously.

"Only you. Well lets start with this, how fast can you get to California?" He asked.

"Um, well how about we meet in the middle and go for Oregon?" I bargained.

"Haha," He laughed without emotion. "you're funny! You're the patient, I'm the doctor. You come to me."

I groaned. "Ugh! You're difficult!"

"So's your head, so how fast?"

"I can leave tomorrow morning."

"I could look at ya when you get there." He confirmed.

"So tomorrow then, sometime in the afternoon."

"Yupp. I'll see you then."

We hung up.

Jasper walked in as soon as I put away my phone.

"You're leaving." He stated.

"You can come, as long as you don't get drunk this time." I made fun of him.

"I promise I won't get drunk." He held up his right hand.

"FAMILY FIELD TRIP!" Emmett screamed running downstairs.

"Oh God." I shook my head.

..

..

"There she is!" Williams exclaimed as he walked through the door to the room I was waiting in.

"Ew. It's _you._" I fake grimaced.

"Hey! I'm helping you there little one."

"Helping or killing, I'm not sure which." I laughed.

"Whatever. So tell me what's up." He sat down with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Well, every once in a while for no reason at all, I'll pass out cold."

"For how long." He asked briefly looking up from his writing.

"At least a day. At most, so far, three days."

"You're gunna need an MRI." He stood up.

"Well than." I exclaimed as he laughed at my bewildered expression.

"That's how I roll."

Williams led me to the MRI machine, after prepping me of course, and got me all set up on the bed. I was a little nervous because I'm slightly claustrophobic. I tried to lay as still as I possibly could as they put me through the machine. I found that shutting my eyes helped.

After the MRI they drew blood and sent me back to the room I'd been waiting in before. I had a feeling Williams knew what was wrong with me, but if he did he wasn't showing it.

Jasper was waiting for me as I entered. In fact, the whole family was. I sat down on Jasper's lap and fixed the cuffs of my cut off jeans.

"Well?" Cooper asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I shrugged.

Rosalie groaned, "We've been at this hospital all afternoon!"

"It's fine Rosie." Emmett hugged her tightly just like he always does. Just like he always did.

Three quick knocks on the door stopped her from speaking.

"Sorry about the wait, I just had to be sure of my observations." He sat down in the chair to the left of mine and sighed.

"So what's wrong with her?" Cooper asked.

"You have a very rare disease."Brian looked at his sheet.

"Nothing new." I mumbled.

"The toxins that supply your powers have been seeping into your bloodstream. That's what's been causing you to black out, the toxins get to your brain and your brain shuts down."

"So she has to take medication to stop it?" Carlisle asked looking truly interested. Ah, doctors and their medication.

"No, I'm afraid there is no cure yet available." Williams frowned.

"So she just keeps blacking out?" Jasper asked.

"Well, yes. Until..." He trailed off.

"Until?" I asked.

"Until it kills you."

I heard many gasps from around the room. I sighed.

"So how long until it kills her?" Jasper's eyes were full of sadness, fear, determination, and confusion.

"It's been slowly progressing. I give her three months to live."

**Duh, Duh, DUH! Three months to live...what will happen to our dearest Lexi?**

**Thanks for Reading, don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**:))**


	42. Fighting, Fred, And Newborns

Author's Note: Three months to live, with Eclipse starting up. :)) A great big thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You guys are a huge help to the story! Please do let me know your thoughts on the story though. Criticism is welcome, ideas, thoughts, good things, and basically anything is appreciated! Questions will be answered if you have any!

Author's notes are the main place where I respond to reviews (if you haven't noticed already!) I'll be sure to answer and respond to any reviews that need to be responded back to!

Thanks for sticking with the story! Enjoy! :))

JPV

Three months? That's outrageous!

"There has to be a way to fix this!" I growled suddenly furious at this man who was telling my that the only reason I have left to live, wont be living with me.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was."

"What about blood thinner? Or wouldn't that work?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it would only take away the blood and it would cause more toxins and less blood to go to her brain and organs." Brian explained.

"Is there anyone else who's had this disease?" Carlisle dropped another question on him, unable to contain them.

"Yes, two people. Neither of them are living." The doctor checked his papers.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to give out names, I'm sorry." He looked me in the eyes, and I knew he meant it.

"Was their situation the same as Lexi's?" I pressed on, curious about the other two people. Maybe if their situation wasn't the same Lexi's outcome could be different. Maybe.

"Medically, yes. One of them was actually related to Lexi." He suddenly exclaimed.

"They were?" Lexi looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, it was your mother."

"But she didnt die from a disease, she died from an accident." Lexi's forehead creased with confusion.

"I thought you couldn't say names?" Emmett glared at him

.

"Did you hear me say anyone's name? I only said mother, that's not her name." The doctor looked pleased at himself for finding that loophole.

The room was silent then. No one moved, no one spoke, no one did anything. We just sat there taking in the news.

Williams looked at his watch, "I'm sorry I have a patient to go check on right now. I'm extremely sorry about this, if there's anything I can do please let me know."

He quickly exited the room, leaving us to sit and ponder.

Lexi sighed, sadness radiating off of her.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle apologized.

"Its not your fault. You don't have anything to be sorry about." She half smiled.

"I think we should go home and talk about this. After all, we don't want to stay in this room if he needs it." Esme frowned.

We all agreed and headed back, which made the trip very pointless, but not pointless at all. Pointless because we flew to California just to come back after a few hours and not pointless because now we know whats wrong with my angel.

Even if we cant fix it.

We got home around 7. We spent almost 12 hours to, from, and in California. At least the sun was nice!

When we walk inside, Edward and Bella were there. Perfect. This isn't something I'd wanted to talk about right away, but now I'd have to because they were here.

I wanted to talk to Alexis before Eddie boy and Bellsy.

I quickly took Alexis by the hand and let her upstairs before anyone made us come down. I only got halfway up the stairs.

"Jasper," I turned around to look at Esme. "do you want us to tell them while you're talking to her?"

I nodded and retreated up to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hi." She plopped down on my bed.

"Hi." I sighed and joined her.

"Jas-"

"No please! Let me talk first," I cut her off. She nodded and gestured for me to continue, "I want you to know that there are options. I could change you and you could become one of us. Or you could let nature run its course..."

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I know its a lot to take in." I frowned.

"I would love to become one of you," she spoke after a few moments, "but how is it done? And would you be able to do it? When would you do it if you could? What happens if Williams suddenly finds a cure? Would I stay human or still be one or you?"

"Lots of questions, " I chuckled, "okay I'll go in order, being changed into a vampire happens when a vampire bites you and injects their venom into you. Its a quite painful process, but its not bad afterward. I would be able to do it, but someone, mostly likely Carlisle, would have to be in the room with me to make sure I don't slip up. I could do it whenever you wanted, all you'd have to do is name the time and date. If Williams does find a cure you could choose to be a vampire or stay human. Its totally up to you. But, I at least want you to wait a month or so before I change you."

"Why?" She asked with curiosity.

"Have you heard about the murders in Seattle?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it isn't humans killing those people. Its vampires." I looked into her eyes, which now were slightly worried.

"Vampires. As in more than one?"

"Yes. More than one I believe. Multiple. Wild, uncontrolled, insane with thirst. That's how we all are in our newborn years." I explained.

"Do you think it's an army? Like from your past?" She asked absentmindedly.

My eyes widened, "I've never thought of that before..."

She shrugged, "Just a thought."

"A thought that needs to be heard by the family." I picked Lex up and carried her downstairs.

"Glad you finally decided to join us!" Cooper laughed from his spot on the right couch next to Alice. They were having a meeting.

"Are you guys talking about the vampires in Seattle?" I asked quickly.

"I've never thought about it that way." Edward's eyes flashed to me as he read my mind about the army idea.

"It was Lexi's idea." I smiled at her.

"You better explain." Edward looked at me then looked towards the family.

Crap, I hated public speaking.

Lexi and Edward laughed.

"Mind readers" I mumbled under my breath.

"What is Jasper explaining?" Esme asked looking intensely at me.

"I don't think the murders in Seattle are just from one vampire. In fact, I think there from an army of vampires." I looked at Carlisle and Edward.

"You think someone created an army to attack us?" Cooper laughed.

"Well who else is in the area? Besides, we aren't sure if it's an army, but I think we need to be prepared for one." I defended Lexi and I's idea.

"Wait a minute! An army? Those things happen?" Bella was puzzled.

"Oh come on Bella! Didn't Edward ever tell you Jasper's story?" Lexi asked her.

"No." Bella looked at me.

Great! Even more time in the spotlight. I frowned slightly.

"I suppose you can understand why, but I suppose she needs to hear it now." Edward looked between me and Bella.

Emmett sighed dramatically.

"You can be patient. Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now." I told him.

Bella was surprised. What'd I do? What did I miss?

Edward shook his head.

Alrighty then.

I walked over to the lamp next to the middle couch and rolled up my sleeve of my sweater. Bella moved over next to me so she could see better.

She gasped, "Jasper you have a scar just like mine!"

"I have lots of scars like yours Bella." I smiled slightly as I pushed the sleeve up more.

Bella looked up at me as she began to notice the res of my scars, "Jasper, what happened to you?"

**EMPV**

BORING! Why listen to a story I've heard fifty times already? So I got up and walked out. I turned to see that no one was going to follow me. Fine be that way! I can entertain myself.

I ran out to the woods, not goin to far because I knew Jasper would make it short and sweet. Well as sweet as his story gets anyway. It's not all that sweet.

I sat on that one rock that I pushed Jasper off of the one day. Then a squirrel hit me with a nut! I thought about killing it, but then I thought I could turn it into a vampire and make an army of vampires to attack the newborn army coming to town! I grabbed the squirrel with ease and ran back into the house.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed as I burst into the room.

Jasper was talking about when Maria found him.

"What Emmett?" Carlisle asked me calmly. All eyes were on me. COOLL!

"I need you to change Fred! I don't think I can do it! I might kill him daddy! Please!" I got down on my knees and begged.

"Who's Fred?" He asked me.

I showed him my squirrel.

"Oh God." Jasper muttered.

"Emmett, I'm not changing a squirrel into a vampire. If that's even possible." Carlisle looked horrified.

"PLEASE! I'll never break another thing ever again! Rosalie and I won't tear down another house, I'll be on my best behavior for the rest of my vampire life!" I begged and pleaded.

"No Emmett." Carlisle told me calmly.

I stomped over to the corner by the TV and pouted. I'm going to take matters into my own hands!

"Oh God." Edward muttered.

Shut up Eddie Weddie! As soon as everyone stopped staring at me I made my move! I bit Fred!

He started shaking and squirming and freaking out! Uh, oh! I held him tight and put him close to my face.

"Shhh. It's okay Fred, it'll be over soon!" I promised him.

Edward glared at me.

"Really?" He whispered.

I shrugged and glared at him.

After twenty more painful minutes Jasper finally shut up!

Then he started talking about Alice! Aw God he never shuts up!

Edward and Lexi burst out laughing, causing Jasper to stop. A MIRACLE! That caused them to laugh harder.

Mind readers! I tell ya! Jasper stared at me in wonder.

None of his business!

Lexi took his hand. NO DON'T SHOW HIM!

She giggled, which obviously meant my wishes were not being granted!

"Emmett! Will you please just shut up and listen to the conversation! Kids, we have a problem to deal with and it needs to be discussed now!" Carlisle looked at everyone in turn.

I got up and sat on the couch with Fred.

"Emmett for the love of...give me that squirrel!" He held out his hand and I reluctantly gave him Fred.

He sighed before snapping his neck.

I cried.

**LPV**

We can't get anything done can we. Not that I blame anyone else because it's my fault too. But Emmett is just so funny!

"Okay lets try to focus." Carlisle sighed.

Jasper had finished his story before we all broke into laughter. I wasn't sure what to do now.

"Jasper, are you sure that it's an army?" Esme broke the silence.

"No, but if I'm reading the signs right I'm pretty sure it is. Although I'm not sure where the motive would be other than to come after us." Jasper shook his head. He hated this subject. I sent him pity.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"We need to avoid the Volturi. Their involvement would be bad for us. Especially if they decide to check up on us." Jasper spoke with authority in his voice. No wonder people liked him.

"We can't do that in the city though, can we?" Emmett finally decided to stop crying over his squirrel and join in the conversation.

"No, we'll have to lure them out." Cooper shook his head.

"But if we are the targets, then maybe we won't have to." Edward was skeptical of the situation. I could tell, it was all over his voice.

"They aren't after us! And if they are they don't realize it yet." Alice was right, I would know.

"What happened?" Edward asked her.

"Flickers," I rose my eyebrow at her. "how does that happen?"

"I'm not sure. I can't get a clear picture. Someone keeps changing their mind."

"They can't decide." Cooper stated.

"Or they know that if they don't decide, Alice and Alexis won't see it." Edward growled.

"Who would know that?" I asked him in disbelief.

"The Volturi." Edward was just dead set on those people...

"But we would've seen that." I persisted.

"A favor," Rosalie spoke up. "for someone in the south. Someone who's gotten into trouble. Someone was offered a second chance as long as they destroy us. That would explain why the Volturi haven't been involved yet."

"They have no reason to do such a thing." Carlisle disagreed.

"Aro has always been jealous though." Edward argued.

We all looked at him confused.

"Arc's always wanted Alice and I to join him. But he knows if our families still alive we won't. If he gets rid of our coven, he thinks he'll have a better chance of getting us." Edward explained, his voice and expression were hard like stone.

"They won't do that, it goes against everything they've worked so hard to achieve." Esme frowned in worry.

"They'll clean up. No harm done to them." Edward's grimaced.

"Esme's right, they wouldn't do that. They don't break rules." Cooper agreed with Esme.

"Besides it's too messy, to uncontrolled. The work of someone who's never had an army before. The Volturi may not be involved now, but they will be." Jasper shook his head and paced back and forth, clearly uncomfortable.

"What are we waiting for then?" Emmett jumped up.

"Jasper we'll need you to teach us how to fight them." Carlisle looked pained to say such a thing. No one was more anti-fighting than Carlisle.

"We need help. Do you think Tanya and her family would be willing," Jasper wondered. "another five vampires would make all the difference, especially with Kate and Eleazar."

Carlisle responded, "We can ask."

Jasper threw a phone to him. "We need to hurry."

We watched as Carlisle paced towards the windows, his natural calmness gone. He looked pained. Carlisle spoke low and quick, I couldn't make out much of the conversation. But I knew it wasn't going well from his thoughts. I didn't like to read people's minds, but I felt it was necessary now.

"Oh," Carlisle stopped suddenly, surprised. "We didn't know, that Irina felt in such a way."

Edward cursed a few times.

There was a pause as the person on the other end spoke.

"No, I'm sorry but we have a truce. They haven't broken it and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that. We'll just have to do as best we can alone." He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Emmett whispered to no one in particular.

"Irina was very involved with Laurent. She wants revenge on the wolves for killing him. They would trade their help for our permission. Carlisle of course would never agree to it and neither would I. He had it coming, I still owe the wolves." Edward's voice screamed, bitterness.

I however was confused. What happened with Laurent and the wolves? And why did Edward owe them?

Jasper shrugged, sensing my confusion and shrugged, not understanding either.

"This is bad. It's too even. We have the skill but they have the numbers, we would win. But at what cost? Especially when one or two of us have to stay back with the girls." Jasper frowned looking at our family.

Girl_s_ as in two of us?

"Yes, Lexi. That's why it's plural." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm not staying back," I protested. "I'm fighting with you."

"No you're not." Jasper looked at me like I was a freak.

"Yes I am. I can help you guys! My powers would be useful!" I insisted, I wasn't giving up that easily.

"She's right ya know." Emmett grinned at me.

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper glared at him then turned to me. "you are not fighting. It's to dangerous! I will not lose you because of some uncontrollable newborn!"

"Jasper! I'm going to die in three months anyway! What difference does it make if I die because of some disease or whether I die because I'm fighting to protect my family?"

"You don't have to die because of some disease! And you _won't_ die because of some newborn!" His face was hard, his voice cold.

"That's right because I can fully protect myself with my powers!" I glared at him.

"Yes! Because the last time you tried to defend yourself against a vampire, it worked out so well!" Jasper sighed trying to calm himself down before he said something he'd regret. He didn't know it yet, but he was past the point of no return. I could see it in his eyes.

"Jasper, if you can teach me hand to hand combat with these things, I'd be safe! All I need is a little practice and some training and I'll be good to go!" I made my voice softer, in an attempt to calm him down a bit. I'm not sure if it worked.

"Alexis, you aren't fighting. It's too dangerous. Besides the newborns will all come after you because you smell so good." He looked me in the eyes and I saw nothing but concern for me, which made me feel worse for arguing with him on the subject but I had to fight!

"Yes! And while I distract the newborns you guys and take them out! And if need be I can take out a few too." I nodded convincingly.

"No." His face was hard, god he was stubborn!

I sighed, there was no point arguing with him now. I knew I'd have to be patient with him.

But no matter what he said, I was fighting.

If it was the last thing I did.

**Whoo! Getting into Eclipse! :)**

**So will Jasper allow Lexi to fight newborns? **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**

**They make the Cullen's happy! :)) hehe**


	43. The Visitor

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reads! They mean a lot!

LPV

I went to bed without another word about fighting. I knew I had to be patient with him, no matter how frustrating it was.

It's not like he could just tell me if I could or could not fight! I had a say in this too, didn't I? Jasper didn't seem to think so.

I took my hair down and set my stuff on his desk. Then I crawled in bed next to him, but instead of sleeping how we normally do, I turned away from him.

He sighed, "Lex, I know you're mad at me but is this really necessary?"

I ignored him.

Jasper turned to face my back, "Lexi."

I didn't answer. Instead I tried to focus on falling asleep, with no luck.

"Alexis," He tapped me on the shoulder, "I know you're not sleeping."

"Alexis Michelle Olson." He whispered my name when I continued not to respond.

...

"If you don't answer me you'll regret it." He threatened. I wasn't scared. No matter what he thought, he wasn't scary. In any way at all.

"Okay." He sang softly. Then he pushed me off the bed.

I landed on my back and almost got the wind knocked out of me. What the heck?

"What was that for?" I glared at him, getting up. He offered his hand. I slapped it.

"No need to be feisty." Jasper shook his head smiling.

"No need to push me off the bed." I spat. He laughed at my tone.

I stormed out of the room and went downstairs. He followed me.

"Lex," He called my name coming down the stairs. "babe come on. Talk to me."

I slipped on shoes, jacket, and took someones keys off the hook. I couldn't see who's they were but no one except Rosalie would care. Jasper stood in front of the door.

"Move." I told him.

"No, you aren't going anywhere this late at night." Jasper's voice was stern. He wasn't my father.

"Jasper move!" My voice got harder the more frustrated I got.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to go home. I don't want to stay here." I attempted to push him out of the way. We all probably know how well that worked out...

"Then I'll drive you home." Jasper got his coat on and opened the door for me.

"I don't want you to drive me home," I whispered. "I want to go alone."

"Look, I'm sorry about pushing you," He cupped my face in his hands, "but in all fair and honesty, you've done it to me."

"It's not about that. I really don't care, in fact it was kinda funny! But I need to be away from you."

I pushed past him and walked into the garage.

"Those are Cooper's keys. His truck is the very last one on the other side of the garage," He pushed a button and the very last door opened. "be safe."

I got in his truck and backed out. Jasper shut the garage door for me. Then, I drove home, trying my hardest not to cry. Lets just say I didn't totally succeed.

My sisters were still gone they haven't been back forever! I have no clue what happened to them! But I will say that I'm pretty glad their gone now, especially since I'm semi crying. Knowing them, they'd be freaking out.

There's one thing I hate; Fighting with someone you really love. It seems like everything is ten times worse just because of who they are! Which stinks! I know Jasper doesn't mean to make me feel bad, but still...

To be honest, it wasn't even Jasper's fault. In fact I think everything's starting to catch up with me. Emotion wise anyway. I didn't really feel sad because I was dying at first, but now it's like the end of my world. Literally. And now it's like I have to do everything possible while I'm still alive! But Jasper did say he'd change me into a vampire. And since I'm being honest, that really scares me.

I mean, what happens if I kill someone? Would Jasper even like me when I'm a vampire? What if I'm ugly? How about if I lose my powers? What if Jasper's just after my money? What if he's just using me?

"Stop with the what if's" Edward put his hands on my shoulders.

When did he get here?

"Five minutes ago," He answered my thoughts "just after I told Jasper the same thing I told you."

"He had what if's too?" I asked quietly.

Edward nodded, "He wondered if you still liked him, if you were mad, and a whole bunch of other dumb things."

"He's really worried isn't he?"

"Oh yeah" Edward nodded grinning, "but don't worry."

"Don't worry he says..." I muttered.

"I can take you back to my house if you'd like. I came to collect Cooper's truck."

"No I'm fine, I'll come over tomorrow." I sighed and wiped my eyes.

Edward took my hands and squeezed them, "I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I whispered, but he was already gone.

.

..  
>.<p>

I woke up this morning and Jasper was laying next to staring at the ceiling.

"Hi." I said in an awkward like whoa hello there voice.

"Hey." He looked at me and smiled, "sorry I just couldn't stay away. I missed you too much."

"It's okay, I missed you too." I gave him a hug and put my head on his chest, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Jasper whispered into my hair.

"I have three months to live. And one of those months will be spent in school, granted I make it the whole month."

Jasper frowned and sighed, "Alexis, don't be unreasonable. You'll live to graduate. In fact if I change you, you'll live forever. You won't ever have to worry about dying ever again."

"But Jasper I really don't want you to change me until it's totally necessary. I'm not ready to be a vampire, yet."

"Baby, you don't ever have to be a vampire if you don't want too." I knew he meant it, but I knew just how much it'd hurt him if I died.

"I want to," I quickly reassured him, "just not yet. I want to torture you for as long as I can before you don't have to smell me anymore."

He laughed, "Well than!"

"Hehe, I'm funny!" I giggled as he ruffled my hair and kissed me.

"We should get up," he said when our laughter died down, "it's almost eight."

I laughed again, our personal little joke.

"Is it really almost eight? Or are you just saying that?" I asked still slightly giggling.

He sat up, "No I just said that, it's about 8:30. Why, did you have some place you need to be?"

"Yeah I did." I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Where?" He questioned.

"With you."

"Esme!" Emmett called.

"Emmett!" Esme mimicked him.

"Esme, Cooper kicked me in the face!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, you and Cooper always fight!" Esme whined.

"But mummy!"

"But Emmett!"

"Hey guys guess what!" Alice flew downstairs.

Emmett got down on his knees and bowed down to her, "What is it, oh mighty small one?"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "We're having a graduation party!"

"What?" Bella asked terrified.

"We're having a graduation party!" She cheered.

"But, graduation isn't for a couple weeks yet," Bella scrambled for an excuse, "besides we have the newborn army to deal with."

"I know, when graduation comes around, we're having a party! Aren't you excited? I mean, you only graduate from high school for the first time, once."

"Yeah for the first time." Bella pointed out.

"Oh come on Bella, cheer up! It'll be fun!" I smiled. I was excited, graduation! And my birthday! I would be 17 and graduating! Haha that's so weird!

"And we have Lexi's birthday." Jasper came up behind me and hugged me.

"That's right! The fourth of June! I'm so excited! Seventeen! Can you believe it?" Alice jumped up and down.

"Alice calm down," I put my hands on her shoulders, "you're more excited about this than me and it's my birthday!"

"Maybe you should be more excited then!" She argued.

"Maybe we should all be serious! We have an army coming to attack us and you two are throwing parties!" Bella threw her hands up clearly not happy about the parties. And to think one's not even her party!

"Bella love, we need to get back to your house." Edward got up off the couch, amused at our arguing, and towed her out the door.

"BYE BELLA!" Alice yelled after them.

"Oh Alice, we make her so happy!" I hugged my 'sister'.

JPV

God Lex's birthday was only two weeks away! What was I going to get her? Was this going to turn out like Bella's birthday? I hoped not. I ruined that poor girls life. I swear she's scared forever because of me! But then again, this sort of affected Lex too, just not as much.

I sat in the living room and watched Lexi and Alice argue about decorations. I never knew Lex could be as bad as Alice when it came to parties...this was gunna be bad. I better break it up now before it gets worse...

"Lex, love-"

"Who are you, Edward?" She cut me off before throwing me the crazy grandma look.

"No, I'm Jasper and I need to get you home before Mary has a fit." I shook her hand but didn't let go, instead I pulled her towards the door.

I was disappointed when Mary and her sisters came back yesterday. I guess they spent the past fifty months in California. Way to invite Lexi! She woulda loved it, but I would've hated being away from her so long. As long as she's happy.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because I don't want Mary to have a fit if I keep you out too late." I picked her up and carried her outside after she quickly said good bye to my family.

JPV

The ride to Lexi's was real loud, then quiet, then loud, and back again. But I couldn't help it! She was such a good kisser!

I swear if her sisters wouldn't have been outside, I would've kissed her longer. But I didn't want them to think I was not a good guy or impolite or whatever they call those types of guys.

"Hey twinny!" Emma called to her as she stepped out of my truck

.

"Wow, welcome home! Long time no see!" Ashley teased.

"Yeah, because you've been in Cali without me!" Lex exclaimed.

I walked inside, leaving the girls to argue amongst themselves, to say hi to Mary before I left.

But that was no longer my concern as soon as I walked inside. Someone had been here, a vampire. I sped upstairs as fast as I could, following the scent. I burst through Lexi's door and looked around, no one, they left. I went back downstairs and outside to Lexi.

"We need to go," I whispered.

She looked at me suddenly worried.

"Sorry girls, I'm afraid I'm going to steal your sister again!" I quickly pulled her towards the truck as her sisters whined.

"Have her back soon or I'll kill you!" Emma shouted as I got in my side and drove away, chuckling.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked as I sped down the road at 90 miles an hour.

"There was someone in your room. A vampire."

Her eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "It's not someone you know."

"No."

"When did they come?" She asked.

"It must've been two nights ago, the scents a few days old. God their timing was perfect though. They came when no one was here. It was as if it was planned!" I shook my head praying the last sentence wouldn't be true.

"Why? Why would they come to me?" She was panicking. I sent her waves of calm.

"Well for one, you have to be the best smelling human in town. And I'm positive that our visitor wasn't like me," We both shuddered at what could've happened if she was there, without me. "for two, our scent is all over your house. They could just be curious over why we come to your house so often."

She just nodded, still in shock. I took her hand in mine and rubbed it.

"What if they come back?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"We'll protect you. We'll take protection shifts!"

"But you'll be so bored," she frowned "you'll have to kill me just for something to do."

"No we won't! How could anything be boring when it involves you?" I parked in the garage and lifted up the center council so she could sit by me.

She instantly complied.

"Jasper," she mumbled, "what if the army attacks before graduation?"

"Then we'll fight them as we planned." I stroked her hair and kissed her on her temple.

"Jasper and Lexi sittin in a truck K-I-S-I-N-G!" Emmett yelled laughing.

The family was standing by the door that led into the house, laughing as well. We both go out of the truck and walked over to them hand in hand.

"Emmett you do know that that isn't how you spell kissing right?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm not that dumb!" He rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you trying to go over different ways to spell kissing in your head Emmett?" Edward laughed, but it was tight. He was stressed...I can fix it!

"Don't you dare!" Edward growled at me.

I shrugged. Come get me Eddie! Come get me!

"Look I have bigger problems to worry about! There was someone in Bella's room a couple nights ago and I need to know who it is." Edward glared at me.

"Someone was in Bella's room too? There was someone in Lexi's room a few nights ago as well." I explained.

"Was it the same person?" Esme asked, extremely concerned. Ah, Esme, always the mother.

"I'm not sure, I didn't check Lexi's house." Edward shook his head. Of course not.

Lets go check it out? He nodded.

"We'll be right back. We're going to check out the scent." I announced.

We ran to Lexi's house and climbed up the side of her house and got in through the window.

He smelt around her room while I waited. I looked around and noticed her pillow was gone along with her blue scarf that she always hung on the handle of her closet door. Maybe her sisters took them for an evil project.

"Her closet has the vampires scent all over it. Did you see if she was missing any clothes?" He asked me.

"No, but her pillow is gone and the scarf she always had on the door of her closet." I checked to see if any of her clothes were missing. Not that I would really know.

"Any clothes missing?" Edward asked.

"Maybe, god I don't know. Her favorite white shirt is gone, but her sisters might have taken it or it might be in the wash. She'll have to look and see."

**LPV**

"They've been gone an awful long time." I paced back and forth in the Cullen's living room

"They've been gone for like 10 minutes." Cooper corrected. "why are you so worried?"

I froze, "There was a vampire in my room and you don't want me to worry?

"No, it'll be fine! We'll protect you!" Cooper stood up and threw his fist in the air.

"Coopy, now's not the time for that." Alice dragged him back down to the couch.

"There's always time for," he paused dramatically before screaming, "Super Cooper!"

"Funny how that rhymes..." Rosalie shook her head at her 'twin' before she returned back to her magazine.

"I have a question!" Emmett raised his hand.

Carlisle sighed, "Emmett, how many times have I told you? You don't have to announce when you have a question! We know you do when you raise your hand."

"Sorry," Emmett whispered, "but I have a question."

Carlisle put his head in his hands and Esme rubbed his back, "What Emmett?"

"When are gunna fight these things?" He complained in a very loud voice.

"Inside voice Emmett." Esme gently reminded him. I had a feeling she had to remind him often.

"We must wait for them to come to us." Carlisle answered his question with a frown, "which reminds me, we need Jasper to teach us how to fight them."

"ME TOO!" Cooper jumped up and down. Alice pulled him back down again. I once again had a feeling she did that often.

"Cooper," Esme stressed, "inside voice!"

"When are learning to fight?" I asked.

"You aren't fighting remember?" Dumb Cooper pointed out. Boy didn't know how to keep his mouth shut!

"Yes I am. I don't care what Jasper says." I told them stubbornly. I only had three months to live, why not do something spontaneous!

"Don't listen to her Cooper, she's not fighting." Why did Jasper have to walk in now? Couldn't he have waited?

"Yes I am." I turned to face him.

"No you're not!" Jasper put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off.

"Jasper, yes I am!" My voice got tight, I was frustrated.

"Alexis, no you're not!" He copied me, which made me even more angry.

I sighed, a habit I picked up from him; which he does when he's trying to calm down, "Jasper please! Let me do this! All I need is a little practice and I'll be fine!"

"No! The newborns will be all over your scent and they'll attack you!"

"No duh Jasper! That's why they call it a fight!" I sighed, not even bothering to calm down.

Jasper paused for a moment, attempting to calm himself down but his voice was still tight. "I won't lose you to a bunch of young, uncontrolled newborns."

"You're right! You won't because after you train me, I'll be good to go!"

"No, I won't lose you because you're. Not. Fighting."

"I don't care what you say, I'm fighting in this fight!" I glared him in the eyes.

"I don't know where you're going to get the training from, because I'm not teaching you."

"Cooper will!" I volunteered him.

"Not if he knows whats good for him!" Jasper's eyes shot fire. He was livid, now the screaming was coming and I didn't need to be able to see the future to know that.

"Oh yes he will! And if he won't, it doesn't matter because I can probably fight those newborns without any training!"

He started shaking, his jaw clenched, his fists turned into balls, "There. Is. No. Way. You're. Ever. Fighting."

"Watch me."

And two little words lit the match.

"I swear to God! There is no way you are ever fighting or going anywhere near that fight," He blew up, "I will strap you down if I have to! I have enough things to worry about not including you trying to kill yourself! I would appreciate it if I could have just one less thing to try and protect and to try and train and to try and stop! But no! You just have to go and make everything more difficult!"

"God," I screeched. "I'm just one more problem for you to solve aren't I? I'm just one more pain that you have aren't I? That's all I am to you! I'm just something you have to put up with for another three months, huh?"

He grabbed my shoulders, "Why can't you understand? Why don't you realize how much I love you? Why can't you just understand that I keep you out of this fight for your own safety and well-being? Why?"

"Because I love you." I simply responded.

"You're impossible." He shook his head and sat on the right couch, which was facing away from us. I noticed everyone was gone.

"It's my job to be impossible! You don't really think I could let you get off easy did you? Your easy days are over sweetheart!" I laughed at my irritated Jasper.

"Good to know." He mumbled.

I sat next to him and he put his head in my lap. I watched as he shifted so he was laying parallel to the ground. I played with his hair.

"Please?" I whispered.

He shook his head no.

"Jazzy, I only have three months. I want to do something wild! I want to help you."

"It's to dangerous. I'm worried about you, babe." He gazed into my eyes.

The one thing that puzzled me about Jasper, he'd get mad, blow up, then he'd be fine. Why?

"Please I just want to help you! Besides, I don't want you worrying about me while you're fighting. You might get lose in your head."

He sighed, "I'll think about it."

I grinned and kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you Jazzy."

"I love you too, Lex."

**Thankies a bunchies for reading! Ah, graduation, a time we all dream of! Well you'll get it! In the next chapter! :)) I promise!**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! **


	44. Talk About A Fight!

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love them to pieces! And a Big thanks to all my readers! You all keep the story going! :)) **

**LPV**

The week had seemed to fly by way to quickly! Between long lectures, homework, and finals prep I hardly had any time anywhere!

Jasper, of course, had all the time in the world and then some. He knew these subjects like the back of his hand! Which made him a great study partner! Until I brought up the fight. Then he'd get irritated and he'd tell me that he would think about it. How long does one guy need to think about something? All he has to do is say yes!

But that wasn't his plan. No, his plan was to have me stay with Edward and Bella in a campsite near the fighting area which they had picked out a few days back. Way to let me have some say in the area! But that was just what Jasper wanted, to not let me in this fight in every way, shape, and form.

He'd soon see, he couldn't control me.

Bella thought **I** was nuts, she **didn't** **understand** why I would want to throw **myself** to a bunch of human drinking vampires. **No one would** **completely understand**. Most of my reason was because I wanted to help the Cullen's. They'd done so much for me its only fair that **I** return the favor. And I **knew** that **they needed** all the help they could get and adding** me**, with all my gifts, could be useful if **they showed** me how to use** them** during combat against a vampire. **The other half** **of** my reason was because I wanted to do something different. I needed to do something for **me** that was insane with my gifts as a human. We weren't sure if **I'd** get to keep all of them as a vampire. I'd **learned** that the venom basically destroys **all of** my veins and takes** my** blood as food. And with my **powers** being **held** in** nothing but a** vein surrounded by a tube, we didn't know if the venom would destroy it, or leave it be. It was a **problem that needed to be fixed.**

Personally, I think I would have to have a stronger, more durable tube so the venom couldn't disintegrate it. But with the toxins somehow getting into my blood, then the tube must have holes in it or something. Meaning the venom could easily seep in.

I sighed as I looked at the Cullen's. I had come home with them after school to talk about something, but I didn't know what it was. Edward however looked very deep in thought.

"You said you had a tube that surrounds the vein..." He trailed off, clearly lost.

"How does that work?" Cooper asked.

"Easy. The toxic stuff that supplies my gift are in a vein. But because the toxins are too...toxic I have to have a tube on the outside of the vein so when the vein disintegrates, I'll have something to keep the toxins in." I explained.

"But then how are they seeping into your blood?" Alice wondered.

"I guess her tubes broken." Cooper laughed.

"Hey! I think you're right," Emmett was wide eyed, as if a sudden realization hit him, "it is broken! That's how they get out! The only way those things could ever get out is if the tube was broken! That's how we fix you! We replace the tube, like they did before, and then they clean out your blood and you're good to go!"

Emmett could hardly contain his excitement.

And I thought he was the dumb one.

"That might work..." Carlisle nodded, thinking over Emmett's plan.

"Emmett," Jasper looked his brother in the eyes, "that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Will it work?" Esme looked at Carlisle.

"It's worth a try." He shrugged going over possible results in his head.

Jasper squeezed me tightly, "You're going to be okay!"

"I know! I would've either way!" I whispered.

"Jasper and Lexi sitting on a couch C-I-S-I-N-G!" Emmett pointed and laughed.

You just had to laugh with him.

"Emmett, that's still not how you spell kissing." Edward shook his head.

"I know." Emmett flicked his hand at Edward and scoffed.

"So then how do you spell it?" Cooper asked.

"K-c-i-s-i-n-g." Emmett stated, clearly unsure of him self.

"No! It's C-i-s-s-i-n-g." Cooper rolled his eyes.

"No it's not," I shook my head at these two 18 year olds who can't spell. "It's k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"I knew that." Emmett nodded.

"Uh, huh." Rosalie rolled her eyes and checked her nails. Ya know, the typical Rosalie move.

I wasn't sure what to think after that. We had gotten totally sidetracked, not that I was surprised.

"We didn't even kiss bozo." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Emmett looked disappointed. Not the slightest bit embarrassed, Emmett was never embarrassed.

"Don't we have better things to worry about?" Alice looked between the two of them.

She was right, we had so much more things we could be discussing. We could be talking about when we were going to train for the fight. We could talk, or possibly argue, about whether I was going to fight or not. (Which I was) We could discuss strategies for destroying the newborns. Or go over our plan of attack. But instead, we were talking and laughing about how Cooper and Emmett can't spell.

Who could blame us? It's not like we wanted to talk about any of these things. We didn't want to talk about the fact that some of us might die in this fight. We didn't feel the longing to talk about something we were all so greatly apposed of. And no one had made to move to stop our ranting, except Alice. I was surprised. I had thought maybe Carlisle would've called us to order, he's usually the one to get us back on track when the boys drive us off. But no one hated this topic more than Carlisle. Not even Jasper, who did hate the topic of his past with a passion, and Cooper, who seemed fairly alright with the subject. And they lived through it.

I felt bad for Jasper. He was **tortured** by the past. It was his place of terror **and** disgrace. He was **haunted** by his past. Constantly being told to kill **by** Maria, it killed him. **The** pain of it all, ripped him up inside. His horrible, painful **past** was being brought back to him.

Hopefully on a much smaller scale. But I feared that he thought of it on a much higher scale, mostly because of the stakes.

They were too high. We would win, but at what cost?

"Alice is right. We need to stay on track." Carlisle's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Hopefully Eddie enjoyed them.

"I did thank you." He rolled his eyes, his voice caked in sarcasm. Jerk.

"So, what's first on the agenda boss?" Emmett laughed. Esme shot him a look.

"Well, what's more important? We all know what a short attention span some people have so we should cover the more important things first." Carlisle looked between Jasper and Cooper for help. He had no clue how any of this worked, but they sure did.

"I don't know anything but how to fight," Cooper confessed. "Maria never put me in charge thank God."

"So that leaves Jasper then..." Edward grinned evilly at his brother, I didn't know why. He knew just as well as I did that Jasper hated this subject.

"I think we should start with odds." Jasper began.

Odds? Was he insane?! We all knew the odds! They were against us! There topic covered! NEXT!

Edward was trying his best not to laugh.

"Odds? Jasper we all know the odds are against us. What's there to talk about?" I asked a bit more calmly then I did in my head.

"That's just it. We know the odds are against us, but I think we need to go more..." He struggled to find the right word.

"In depth?" Carlisle suggested.

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, that's it. In depth."

"So take us under Captain." Emmett saluted him.

"You salute someone with your right hand." Jasper corrected him.

He switched his hands.

"Better," Jasper praised, grinning to himself.

"Back on topic," Carlisle cleared his throat, "what do we need to know about the odds?"

"They aren't good," Jasper shook his head, the grin had disappeared. "I'm afraid that without help we won't win without a few losses. We need to get help. I've tried to contact Peter and Charlotte but I haven't had much luck."

"I can fight. I'd be of great help." I volunteered fully knowing his answer.

I took a drink of water, awaiting his no. I didn't know why I kept asking. I just shouldn't give him the option anymore. I knew I was going to fight and that was the end of it. Some part of me always hoped...

"You can fight." Jasper spoke after a few moments.

I choked on my water.

He patted me on the back a few times. Emmett and Cooper laughed at my humanness. After a good five minutes of coughing up my lungs, I was able to speak.

"What?"

"I've decided to let you fight." He sighed. He wasn't happy with his decision, I knew this, but I knew that he needed all the help he could get, even if it was human.

I hugged him, "I love you."

"And you wouldn't if I didn't let you fight?" He wondered pulling me up onto his lap. There we go getting sidetracked again.

"I would, because I would've fought even if you told me no."

He rolled his eyes, "Good to know."

"I think I've told you that before."

He shrugged.

"Next order of business." Edward tried to move us along. He looked impatient. What did he have to be so impatient about, after all he was going to live forever! Therefore, there was no reason to be impatient.

"Thank you Lawyer Blonde." He snapped.

No need to be mean about it.

He didn't answer, even ruder!

"Next I think we should talk about when we are going to train." Jasper hugged me closer to him, as if he thought I was going to die in training.

"He does." Edward replied.

Oh Jasper so not protective yet over protective. If that made any sense at all.

"No it really didn't." Edward shook his head. Little loser needs to get his head outta my head.

He gave me a funny look.

"We should begin as soon as possible." Jasper frowned, he hated saying this. The sooner we trained he sooner I would be introduced to fighting. Jasper despised the idea.

"You're right. We need to learn and we need to learn quickly." Carlisle eyes seemed to burn a whole in my head. His stare was intense with fear and worry.

"Question is: when?" Emmett, of course, was ecstatic about the fight. But then again, Emmett got excited over pizza at lunch time.

"I'm not sure. We need to find a place to fight before we decide when." Jasper put his overly protective arms around me.

"Does anyone know of a place?" Emmett asked. Little emotion was in his voice, which confused me. Emmett always had some sort of emotion!

"How about the clearing? Where we play baseball?" Rosalie suggested.

"No," Jasper exclaimed sharply, "its too close to home."

"There's an opening farther northeast from the baseball field. It might work. Besides there's a campground nearby where Bella, Lexi, and I can stay." Edward informed us. How on Earth did he find this?

"I'm fighting!" I quickly corrected him. Did we not just discuss this?

"I don't know, whenever you and Jasper talk about that I tune you out because usually fight." Eddie boy responded to my thoughts.

"You'll have to show us." Jasper ignored our side conversation.

"As soon as I take Bella home. Its 6:30 already, I don't want Charlie to hate me more than he already does." Edward stood up ready to take Bella home.

"Wait! We're leaving already? But there's so much more to talk about." Bella gave Edward a confused look.

"No there isn't love. Let's go." Edward smoothly lied to her. Jerk.

"Its for her own good." He mumbled his reply as he walked past Jasper and I.

Sure it was. She had a right to know! She was going to be there! Well not fighting but like Jasper said, 'Shes one of us now!'

"No one cares what Jasper says!" Edward called as he and Bella got ready to leave.

"Leave me outta this! This is between you and Lexi!" Jasper yelled at him.

Edward chuckled as Jasper threw me to the sharks and walked out the door with Bella in tow.

How rude not even a good bye!

Edward opened the door and poked his head in, "Good bye!"

He shut the door with a chuckle.

"Much better." I smiled as the rest of the family looked at me like I was insane.

Jasper took me in his arms and embraced me. He kissed me on the forehead and nuzzled his face in my hair, which was down today.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my hair? It was a mess! A honey blonde mess! It fell just below my shoulder blades in a tangle of waves. My hair is crimped, looking something like ripples in water. Just soft, smooth crimped looking waves. My hair is terribly difficult to describe.

Jasper on the other hand loved it. He thought it was beautiful. Then again, if you ask Jasper, everything about me is 'beautiful'.

But little Jasper never seen the other side of me.

**Thanks for Reading! I'm sorry about the late update! I had a bit of writer's block! :( But I'll have plenty of time to write while I'm on the road this week! I won't post the chapter up until later but it should be long! :)) **

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! :))**


	45. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reads! Sorry for the late update but I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer to upload the chapter but I was able to type it on my phone! :))**

**JPV**

I was excited! Or maybe that was Alice's emotions following me from the house...I couldn't tell. Today was Lexi's birthday, which means that we had exactly 3 days until graduation. Three days until we were finally free!

Alice had it all planned out.

Today after school we'd have Lexi's party. All would hopefully go well, but I wouldn't be surprised if Eddie decided to attack Lex to get even with me. He said he wouldn't but I forewarned him that I wouldn't push him back like he did to me, instead I'd probably rip him up or kill him.

He was warned.

Lexi stirred next to me. I shifted so I was facing her and pulled her close. It was 4:28 in the morning and there was no way I could sleep. I had way to much on my mind.

How did I get myself into this? When was I so inconsiderate as to say Lex could fight? She'll get hurt! Or even worse...

I sighed, 4:31. I had two hours to go. Some how I'd make it, right? I'd been doing this for the past two days.

4:32

This was going to be a long night.

**LPV**

I woke up at 5 in the morning. The air had that exciting atmosphere that just screamed "hey somethings happening today!" it was a nice change from the boring old rainy and dreary feel.

But with the excitement there was also fear. A slight little fear in the back of my mind that my birthday was going to be just like Bella's.

Jasper had done so much better after the whole incident but I couldn't help but worry. And that made me feel bad! I knew Jasper could feel the fear and that would make him feel bad about the thing that wasn't even his fault. I don't know who put the idea into his head that it was his fault but I could beat them!

I stretched and tried to roll over only to quickly find I couldn't. Jasper had the death grip going on. I tried to slide outta his arms but I couldn't move. I was stuck.

I didn't wanna wake him up. There had to be a way to get out without him waking up. I tried sliding out, I tried pushing his arm off of me, I tried everything! Ugh! I sighed, what to do what to do?

Well like every good hard working person, I fell back asleep. No better sleep aid than trying to get out of your boyfriends arms!

When I woke back up, finally, Jasper was stroking my hair. What a sweetie!

"Happy Birthday darlin'." His accent came out as he kissed me on the lips. I loved his accent!

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him back. I loved it when he kissed me in the morning, made me feel loved.

"Seventeen," He sighed with a smile on his lips, "you're as old as me now."

"Until your birthday." I reminded him.

"Ah yes, a month and nineteen days after yours." He chuckled.

"July twenty-third." I stated with a grin.

He clapped, "Good job!"

I laughed at him, "Why thank you!"

"Well my dear, its 6:32. I assume that you'll begin your daily routine as normal?"

"Yes, yes I will!" I sat up and ran a hand through my messy hair.

I began my 'daily routine. First showering, then blow drying my hair and throwing on my birthday outfit.

Alice and Rosalie had helped me get it. It was a deep blue skirt that had lace on the bottom and came down just below my knees. Then I had a v-neck tank top that was the same color as my skirt. Alice had insisted on them being the same color and wouldn't stop until she found the 'perfect one'. Rosalie picked out the very sparkly tank top that went under my very blue top. It just screamed 'look at me!', a very Rosalie like thing. For my shoes I had on my favorite black flats. It was the Perfect outfit.

I walked out of the bathroom and stopped outside my room. I sighed slightly worried. Alice and Rosalie said it was stunning, but that doesn't mean Jasper would like it. I took a few more deep breaths.

"Babe, let me see." He called quietly through the door.

I couldn't help but smile. One more deep breath, I closed my eyes, opened the door and walked in.

But when I opened them he wasn't there.

"Jasper?" I looked around for him.

I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't blind, and walked to the middle of my room

.

The door shut behind me. I spun around to find a very handsome Jasper behind me.

He was stunning. I'd never seen Jasper in anything close to a tux before. He had on black dress pants and a gray button up shirt with a black vest. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up just before his elbows. It reminded me of Emmett's outfit at Bella's birthday. But it was obviously smaller, it had a different stitching, and a slightly different design. You could tell that the two weren't the same tux, but the colors were the same.

He pulled me in a hug, "Happy Birthday."

"I hope you're my gift mister man. Because if you spent money on me I'll have to beat you." I warned him.

"Well, I'm not you're gift," He chuckled, "and I spent money on you! What a crappy birthday you're having!"

I groaned, "Why would you spend money on me?"

"Because I like to spend money on you! You're my princess and princesses deserve the best of everything." He defended himself.

"Oh Jasper," I put my head against his chest, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed.

"I'm thinking there is! Especially when you want to waste money on someone!"

"Just because someone spends money on you for your birthday doesn't make them any less sane." He corrected me.

I sighed, he'd never agree. "Whatever. Lo-"

"You say whatever because you know I'm right." He interrupted.

"How rude of you!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you interrupted me!"

He got down on his knees, "Please! Please forgive me oh mighty birthday girl!"

I laughed and pulled him up, but I'm pretty sure he just stood up. I'm not that strong.

"Oh alright! But still, you shouldn't spend money on me." I 'scolded'.

He stood up, "Good, but I'm still spending money on you."

I sighed and spun around to get breakfast. Jasper grabbed my wrist.

"Yes all mighty money waster?" I laughed at his new name.

"I love you." He pulled me close and kissed me passionately before releasing me and returning home.

When I walked downstairs my sisters were making breakfast, our normal routine because we never did anything for our birthdays. We made each other breakfast and got each other gifts if we could afford them. Mary never did anything for us.

"Happy Birthday twin!" Emma called racing to give me a hug.

I hugged her tightly, "Happy shared birthday Emma!"

We walked into the kitchen arm-in-arm where Ashley and Sara were burning pancakes.

"Wow! I see how it is," I joked, "I make you a fancy breakfast and here you are trying to kill me with yours!"

"I'm sorry!" Sara yelled throwing down the spatula.

Emma laughed at her sisters stressed nerves. Poor Sara...

"Happy birthday," Ashley told us both, "I would hug you but I'm full of batter because someone threw batter at me!"

"Sara," Emma scolded. "I'm very disappointed!"

"I'm not! Good job!" I high fived her.

"Wow so this is the thanks I get!" Ashley complained.

"That's right! Only I'm getting pancakes now!" Emma cheered.

"Go ahead. I'll cry at your funeral." I laughed.

"Are you saying we're bad cooks?" Sara asked pretending to be very offended.

"No, I'm just saying I'd rather not die of food poisoning on my birthday." I slug my arm across her shoulders.

She sighed and shook her head at me.

They finished cooking, and as unexpected the food was super good! I had way more than I should've! We cleaned up the kitchen and then goofed off. Typical morning.

Someone, Jasper, knocked on the door at 7:30. Carli went to go answer the door.

She ran back upstairs after a few minutes.

"Lexi! Two extremely hot guys are here for you! One has really huge muscles! He's sooo hot!" She practically screamed.

I heard someone laugh downstairs. Emmett was here? With who? It wasn't Jasper, Carli would've said Jasper and another guy. Where was Jasper?

I skipped down the few short steps that we had leading into the entry way. Cooper and Emmett were standing against walls on the opposite sides of the room. Tension in the room was extremely high. Something told me they had been fighting.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I casually greeted them, hoping to break the ice.

"Happy Birthday," Emmett hugged me as soon as I was in reach, "how has it been so far?"

"Good. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're your escorts!" Cooper suddenly burst out in full on excitement.

"Escorts?" I rose an eyebrow at them.

Emmett nodded, "Yupp."

"To school?" I wondered.

"Duh! Where else would you go?" Cooper laughed at my questioning.

Well, ya never know. Especially with them.

I just shrugged.

"You guys can come in..." I gestured upstairs.

"We are in." Cooper pointed out.

"Upstairs I meant." I rolled my eyes.

Both boys just grinned and rolled their eyes.

I lead them upstairs and introduced them to my sisters, who practically drooled over them.

"Happy Birthday Emma." Emmett hugged her as well.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed gladly returning the hug.

"Its your birthday too?" Cooper looked very confused.

"Duh," Emmett yelled, "They're twins! God you're dumb!"

"Shut up!" Cooper pushed his the shoulder.

"Why don't you, loser?" Emmett teased his younger brother.

"Why don't you both be quiet and stop fighting?" I stepped in between them.

They both straightened up and saluted me, with the right hand this time.

"Yes, almighty birthday girl!" They both said in a very unEmmett and Cooper like manor.

"Sweet! Are they like your personal slaves?" Carli asked hardly containing her excitement.

"Yupp! We're her escorts!" Cooper stated proudly.

"Who told you to be my escorts?" I asked them.

"Jasper." They told me at the same time. After they realized what they did, they high fived each other.

I sighed. Of course he would! I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier! I'm going to have to beat that boy...

"Guys you can go home." I told them.

"No!" They both shouted clutching one another.

"Um..." I trailed off, unable to think of something to say.

"Jasper said that if didn't be your escorts and do everything you and him told us to do that'd we'd be in trouble." Emmett informed me.

Yupp totally gunna kill Jasper!

"Okay so I'm telling you to go home." I grinned.

"But then we won't be your escorts, and that's against our rules." Cooper pointed out.

"Okay, then I'm telling you to go home and if I need anything I will let you know!"

"No." Emmett shook his head.

"We aren't allowed to leave your presence!" Cooper also shook his head.

I sighed. Definitely going to kill Jasper.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Emmett asked.

"7:30 sharp!" Cooper checked his phone.

I looked at the boys. Then I realized that they were both dressed up. They both wore the same deep blue button up shirt that came up to their elbows and they both had on black dress pants and dress shoes. They matched right up to the stitching that held the fabric together.

The work of Alice and Jasper...and possibly Rosalie.

"Uh oh," Emmett shook his head. "we need to get Lexi to school!

"I know! Oh. My. God. We will be, like, so late!" Cooper exclaimed in a very nasally girl voice. It was weird.

Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried me outside after a wave to my sisters, who were in no hurry.

Cooper opened the back door in Emmett's Jeep so Emmett could put me inside

.

Emmett buckled me in and went around to get in himself. Cooper hopped in the passengers seat.

"I feel like I'm being kidnapped." I announced.

"Congratulations!" Cooper cheered.

"Um, thanks?" I slightly questioned his sanity.

"I do all the time."

I jumped. I never noticed Edward sitting beside me. Was he always here?

"All morning." Eddie smiled and nodded.

Whoa.

"Kinda like a weird dream huh?" Edward sighed and attempted to get comfortable.

I just nodded, trying to make sense of everything. So Jasper had sent he brothers to come and 'escort' me to school. Which was weird.

I had never really spent any quality time with any of Jasper's brothers except for Emmett, but that was three years ago.

Maybe this was their gift to me because they didn't know what else to get me. I had a feeling I was wrong.

"You are. Trust me, its much bigger." Edward smiled, silently reading my thoughts.

Emmett and Cooper gave us a irritated and confused look

.

"Mind readers." Emmett mumbled shaking his head.

"So what is it?" I asked Edward, considering he was the only one who knew what I was talking about.

"Its a surprise! Geez!" He rolled his eyes.

I sighed. He wasn't even thinking about what it was! He was saying the alpabet in Korean. Man he was good!

"I know I am."

Dumb mind reader.

"You read minds too." He pointed out.

At least I'm not dumb.

"Do you have multiple college degrees?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

No. I scowled.

"I didn't think so."

Now I knew why I didn't like Eddie! It was because he was jerk!

"Who's the jerk calling people a jerk?"

Shut up.

"Now who's the jerk telling people to-"

"SHUT UP!" Emmett yelled.

Eddie and I burst out laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I was about to say, who's the jerk telling people to shut up. Haha! You finished my sentence!" Edward laughed.

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" I asked laughing.

"Just get out!" Cooper's voice was louder than normal and really tight.

He looked irritated and tired.

"He is." Edward nodded.

"Shut up Eddie." Cooper snapped.

I wondered if Cooper had a temper just like Jasper...

"Would you like to find out?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. I was curious, but I didn't want to annoy Cooper anymore than I apparently already had.

"Hey you've got him this far." Ed man shrugged.

He had a point...

Edward scooted beside me and started flicking the air by Coopers ear.

What had gotten into Eddie? Usually he's the one who discourages this kinda stuff and now here he was annoying his brothers by doing the same stuff he hates when they do it to them. I'm so proud of him.

"Alexis." Cooper warned me.

"I'm not doing anything!" I held up my hands.

How rude! Why would he assume it was me?

I looked at Eddie. Now he was flicking the air and pulling Cooper's hair, or what was left of it.

Edward laughed. Probably at Cooper's expression.

"No, I'm laughing at what you thought. Just because someone has short hair, doesn't mean the don't have any!" Edward explained.

"Shut up Alexis." Cooper muttered.

Rude!

"I know. Cooper's being very rude." Edward frowned at his older brother.

"Cooper," I scolded, "you're supposed to set the example for your brother!"

"Yeah because he's being so nice!" Cooper frowned even more, if that was even possible.

Edward laughed again.

Cooper backhanded Edward, throwing him into the seat. My eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Whoa." I breathed ever so slightly.

"Ow!" Edward rubbed the back of his head.

Good thing Emmett didn't have any glass above the seats!

"Okay," Emmett tried to turn his brothers attention elsewhere, "before you destroy my Jeep, let's get out and mingle."

"With who?" Cooper continued to glare at Edward.

"Well, Alice, Jasper, and Rosie just pulled in."

"Jasper!" I cheered opening my door and jumping out.

"She's like a little kid going to a candy store." Emmett mumbled to one of his brothers.

I didn't care. I missed my Jazzy!

He got out of his truck and I ran into his arms.

"Hey babe! I missed you!" He kissed the top of my head.

"Where were you?" I asked frowning

.

"Carlisle and Esme were double checking on somethings..." He trailed off.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Um, things not to be discussed." Jasper whispered in my ear, afraid that someone would hear his real answer.

I nodded. He was talking about the fight.

"So how was the ride over?" Jasper quickly changed the subject.

"Weird. Edward scared me. And Cooper was a jerk. Emmett was really not himself. And I'm going to beat you!"

"Three questions. One: why did Edward scare you? Two: why was Cooper a jerk? Three: why are you going to beat me love?"

"Well, Edward scared me because I didn't know he was in the Jeep. Cooper was in a really bad mood and he backhanded Edward and snapped at everyone. And I'm going to beat you because you're forcing your brothers to act like slaves!"

"False! I only asked them to pick you up and bring you to school." He folded his arms across his chest.

"That's not what Emmett said," I told him, "Emmett said that if him and Cooper weren't my slaves then they'd be in trouble."

"Hush!" Emmett ran over to me and placed his hand over my mouth.

"She's lying! I never said that!" Em quickly told Jasper.

"Yes you did!" I attempted to say but instead it came out, "yeyid!"

I considered licking Emmett's hand so he'd remove it but I had no clue where his hand had been. Part of me didn't want to know.

So instead I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"Hey it got you to get your hand off of my mouth!" I grinned.

"Yeah you really shouldn't do that. We have no idea where you hands been." Jasper shuddered.

"Which is exactly why I do it!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah guys! Like, duh!" Cooper ran around in circles. He was using his girly voice again.

"Hey! Can you try to look normal," Edward snapped, "we're at school! There are people here!"

"Don't yell at my Coopy!" Alice stepped in front of Cooper and put her arms around him.

"Yeah! Don't yell at her Coopy Goopy!" Jasper laughed.

I was confused.

"I'll explain later," Jasper put his arm around me. "but now, its time to go in."

I opened my locker and grabbed my books. When I shut it again, Mike appeared. Fantastic.

"Happy Birthday Alexis!" He smiled and handed me a present.

"Thanks Mike! You shouldn't have!" I gave him a one armed hug. Mean? Yes, but I had the present and books in my other hand.

I reopened my locker and put the gift inside.

"I'd open it, but I have to get to class." I told him.

"Oh yeah! That's cool! At lunch?" Mike looked hopeful.

"Sure." I nodded and started walking toward my class. He followed.

"Mike you don't have to walk with me. Your class is on the other side of campus, I wouldn't want you to be late." I told him truthfully. I didn't want him to be late because he thought he had to walk with me.

"Its okay I'll have plenty of time." He was stubborn little guy, wasn't he.

"Okay." I was wary. We spent a lot of time at my locker that should've been spent walking.

"So, we haven't really had time to talk much. How've you been, beautiful?" Mike gave me a sideways grin, attempting to imitate Jasper but no one could even get close to the effect Jasper's grin had on me.

I sighed, for many reasons, "I've been great Mike. How about you and Jessica?"

I added in Jess, hoping he'd remember not to hit on me.

"We've been good." His face fell as he took my hint.

We reached my class in building 2 and he opened the door for me. I stopped in the frame.

"Thanks for walking with me Mike. You better get to class, I don't want you to be late." I gave him a smile and finished walking to math sitting down just as the bell rang. Poor Mike wouldn't have made it if he sprinted.

Alice quickly changed seats to sit next to me. Not like the teacher would care, we sat where ever we wanted.

"Happy Birthday!" She whispered hardly having a grip on her control. Not her control for blood, her control for excitement!

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"I saw puppy walking with you? Was he trouble?" She wondered.

"No he was fine. Late for class, but fine."

"He gave you a gift," It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "would you like to know what it is?"

"Um, sure." That should keep her busy for about ten seconds. I already knew what it was, but Alice needed something to focus on.

"Its a necklace." She told me proudly.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, "Wow really? I didn't think Mike would get me something like that!"

"I was a bit surprised too! It was kinda creepy, yet super nice and sweet! Just wait till you see what Jasper got you! You'll love it! I can't wait for the party can you?" Her words began to run together at the speed of her voice. She could be the worlds fastest talker!

"No, I can't wait! What did Jasper get me?" I demanded, quietly so we didn't disrupt class.

"I can't tell! I'm sworn to muteness about the subject!" She frowned.

"Can you give me hints?" I tried my puppy dog eyes on her. She just laughed, quietly.

"Those only work on Jasper, Emmett, and possibly Cooper," Alice giggled, "and no hints!"

I sighed. "How much money did he spend?"

"Um, I don't know an exact number..."

"Was it more than a hundred?"

"Oh God yes!" She smiled as if that wasn't a problem.

I groaned, quietly. "Alice I'm sorry, but your brother isn't going to live to see tomorrow."

"What'd Emmett do now?" She sighed.

"Not Emmett! Jasper!" Oh Alice...

"Ohh! What'd Jasper do?" She checked the future.

"He spent more than a hundred dollars on my birthday gift!"

"Oh, so?" She scoffed as if it was nothing.

"So? That's way more than I wanted all of you to spend combined!"

She sighed again, "Alexis, you can't expect 9 people to spend less than 100 dollars on someone."

"Exactly! Meaning some people, hint hint Jasper hint hint, don't spend any money!"

"Lexi! You didn't honestly think Jasper wouldn't spend money on you did you?"

I nodded.

"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands, "Lexi, you're his-"

"Yeah, yeah I know! I'm his princess and he likes wasting money on me!" I frowned at his name for me. I was not a princess. I didn't grow up in a castle up on the hill.

"So if he likes it, what's the big deal?" Alice didn't get it. She spent about ten times a hundred every time she went shopping.

"I've never had people spend money on me for my birthday."

"So isn't this a nice change?" She asked giddy.

"No! I've never had people spend money on me except for Emmett and my sisters! And even they only spent like a max of 25 bucks. I don't want people spending money on me, when it could be spent on other things that is way more important!" I tried to explain to a girl who's had nothing but money her whole life.

"So it'd be okay for Emmett to spend money on you?" She asked. Of course, that was the only thing she heard.

"No! The money he spent on me probably should've been used to pay off our bills. But he's very stubborn when it comes to that kinda stuff." I sighed remembering our conversation and us arguing on whether to buy each other stuff for our birthdays. He always told me that I wasn't allowed to spend money on him, but he spent money on me. So naturally it was only fair.

'Fair is something that comes around once a year, usually in July.' Emmett had told me when I told him it was only fair that I spent money on him too.

"And so is Jasper. I think we both know how stubborn he is."

"But so am I." I pointed out.

"Girls, can you please tell me the answer to number 12?" Busted by the teacher.

"724." Alice quickly answered with confidence.

"Correct. Alexis please answer number 13."

Alice slightly moved her paper so I could see the answer. I looked 'at my book'.

"4,623." I answered after a few seconds.

"Correct." He gave up on trying to bust us for not paying attention and moved on.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Alice just shrugged.

The rest of the hour went by painfully slow. We got a new math assignment that I was able to finish in class. Barely. The bell rang just as I finished the last problem.

I was excited. Next was cooking with Cooper! I loved cooking! Only because I had it with Cooper and Cooper was hilarious.

"Have fun with my boyfriend." Alice scowled.

"Its not hard!" I called after her and I walked to my class.

As always, Cooper beat me there. He smiled at me as I entered so I figured he was over whatever had caused him to be so upset earlier.

"Hey Cop." I greeted him as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Ale." He pushed his books over to his side of the desk.

"Yeah move your crap." I complained.

"Move your face!" He shot back.

I sighed and flipped my hair, "You're just jealous that you don't look this good."

He scoffed, "In your dreams."

"That you look as good as me?" I questioned.

"No," His face wore an evil grin, "that you look as good as Mary-Jane Olsen."

I gasped. My eyes narrowed. That jerk! He knew how much I hated Mary-Lame. Her pushing me off a hill didn't help.

"Jerk! You know how much I hate that-that-that thing!"

He laughed, "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Well, we used to be really good friends. Like attached at the hip. But then we both ended up going for the same modeling job. When they gave the job to me, she got mad. I asked her if it was okay that I took the job and she said it was fine! But then we were up on a steep hill watching fireworks and I stood up to take a picture of them and she came up behind me and pushed me off. I ended up breaking my arm. So then of course I lost the job because of my injury and they gave it to her." I concluded.

"Wow," Cooper stared in awe. "and you let her live?"

I gasped again, "Duh! I'm not a killer!"

Well, Not totally.

**Thanks for reading! I warned you this would be a longer chapter! :) Lexi has a past...but just how bad is it? **


	46. Mine

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews! I really appreciate them! Two chapters typed up while on vacation is pretty good for me! Not to mention both of them posted in one day! Yay! So to celebrate! Lets read!**

**Warning: Another long chapter! ;)**

**JPV**

I can't sit through another minute of this! Math is so boring! I'm not even ten minutes into the class yet! Only 34 minutes until lunch, then the rest of the day I get to spend with my girlfriend! Thank the good Lord! Forty-two minutes of torture with 31 to go.

I can do this. I can do this. I will get through this. Some people might not make it, but I will. Like this teacher, if he doesn't shut up, he won't make it. Why does this have to be longest class? Actually that's not true all classes are forty-two minutes lone but this one seems to be the longest!

Why even teach math every year? All the answers are the same! Two plus two will always equal four! Why do we need to go over that for 13 years? I got it the first time thanks!

Twenty-eight mintues left. Then I will get to see my angel who will make all my pain go away. Then I see my angel who will keep me sane and help me through the rest of the boring, horrible day.

I sighed and tried to concentrate on something I'd already learned five times.

Oh goody, math homework! This day just got better! NOT! But hey! The teacher finally shut up. I worked at a human pace so the time would go by faster. It didn't work. It just made time go by slower, if that was even possible.

I finished before anyone in class, typical day.

Emmett, who worked delivering notes and passes this hour, walked in the room and gave my math teacher a stack of papers. Then he sat down next to me.

"Sup?" He attempted to nod his head up and down like a 'cool guy', instead he looked like a bobble head.

I was never more grateful to a teacher than when the office agreed to let Emmett come visit us as long as we were finished with our work and he didn't have anything to do. Emmett made time fly.

"I'm bored," I replied putting my book back in my bag. "what's sup with you?"

"I just got done seeing your girlfriend." He nudged me.

"You're lucky we're at school. Otherwise I would've taken that a completely different way."

He chuckled, "Aw come on Jasper! You know I wouldn't do that! Have some faith."

"Well I can't be sure! You guys did date before I ever came into your lives."

"That doesn't mean anything," His face was serious, "I have Rosalie and she has you. There's no way I'd trade Rose for anything or anyone. And I know she wouldn't give you up for the world. Why else do you think she wants to fight so bad?"

"What do you mean?" My voice was barely a whisper.

The bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked down to the office with Emmett.

"What do you mean?" I asked when he had his stuff.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" He looked confused.

"You said 'why else do you think she wants to fight so bad?' What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"Oh yeah," He remembered now, "Jasper don't you get it? She's extremely protective over you. If anything happened to you she'd die or go insane or something. She's lost everything that she cares about, except her sisters and now me. Her parents, her grandparents, her aunts, her uncles, me, some of her friends, her freedom, her life as she knew it, is gone! She's terrified of losing you. She's terrified of losing us! She wants to fight so she can protect us because she can't stand to lose us. Don't you see that?"

Lexi was afraid to lose me? Just like I was afraid to lose her. We're two opposing forces, I'm keeping her away from things to protect her and she's trying to get into things to protect me.

I sighed. "But I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" Emmett asked as we walked into the lunch room.

"Why would she want to protect me? She knows she doesn't have to protect me. She knows I'm stronger than her."

"Or are you?" Emmett questioned.

I froze. How could Lexi be stronger than me? That's not even possible! She's human!

Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the table, seeing that I couldn't do it myself.

I sat down in the closest chair possible.

"That can't be. There's no way!" I told no one in particular.

"I don't know Jazzman. There's lots of stuff you don't know about her. And I'm starting think her power is one of them." Emmett pulled Rosalie on his lap and kissed her passionately.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He sighed reluctantly pulling away from his girlfriend, "I mean, there's lots of things you don't know about your girlfriend. You don't know one third of stuff about that girl. For example because we've been talking about this, her power. You think she's weaker than you right?"

I nodded.

"She is." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett.

I saw almost everyone nod their head in agreement.

Emmett scoffed, "If you guys think she's weaker than you, you've got another thing coming."

The table was silent after that. All lost in our thoughts.

"Thanks!" I heard Lexi call to someone.

"Hey peeps!" She sat down next to me.

"Hey babe!" I tried my hardest to keep my tone even and normal.

"What's wrong?" Crap! I failed.

"Nothing," I kissed her cheek. "how's the birthday been?"

"Jasper what's wrong?" She ignored my question.

"Lexi, nothing is wrong." I told her.

She didn't believe me. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Cooper shrugged.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"What's wrong with all of you? You're all too quiet. You look like you've realized something. What'd Alice see?" The last sentence came out a whisper.

"Nothing, everything's fine. Alice didn't see anything, we're just thirsty." Edward lied smoothly, his voice also a whisper.

She looked as if she didn't believe him. I quickly changed her emotions.

"Oh, okay." Lex nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Shall we get lunch?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. We all stood and walked to get in line.

Some called Lexi over to wish her a happy birthday.

I hung back with my family.

"Let's try and act normal." I suggested.

They nodded and tried to sober up.

"Birthday girl first." Cooper gestured Lexi ahead.

She giggled, "Thanks."

"So have you gotten anymore gifts from people?" Edward asked smiling.

I silently sighed with relief that they quickly tried to be 'normal', or something like that.

"Just some candy from Angela." Lex smiled as well, pleased as we all began to act like ourselves. She saw the change too.

"Because you need candy." I nudged her teasingly.

"Why would you even want gifts and stuff from people?" Bella asked.

"I don't," Lex paused to nudge me in the ribs, "but so far its been small stuff, like candy, so I don't complain to much."

Bella shook her head, "I would complain about candy!"

"Of course you would! You didn't even want attention for your Birthday!" Edward smiled.

"I have to agree with Bella. We shouldn't have had a party." I said sourly.

Lex put her head on my chest, "Its fine. Its all over with now. It wasn't even your fault."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Bella hit my arm, "She's right!"

"Its not okay to hit." I pouted.

"I would be sorry, but you're being unreasonable." Bella laughed.

"Its rude to hit!" Lexi hit Bella in the arm.

"She says that and then she hits me." Bella rolled her eyes at Lexi's actions.

"Payback!" Emmett rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly.

"If you ever want to get back at someone, make them spend the day with Emmett!" Alice laughed.

"Hey why is spending the day with me such a bad thing?" Emmett whined.

"Honey I'll gladly spend everyday with you." Rosalie comforted him.

"You wouldn't have said that when we were in Alaska." Cooper laughed.

"What happened in Alaska?" Bella asked as we sat down at our table.

"Nothing!" Rosalie quickly snapped.

Clearly this was a subject she preferred to stay away from.

Emmett hugged Rose, "You might as well tell her babe. Its either you or Edward."

"Fine," She frowned, "Emmett and I had a small misunderstanding."

"Small." I scoffed.

"Shut up Jasper." She gave me her death glare. I'd never say it out loud, but her glared slightly scared me.

"Well don't lie." I told her bravely.

"You're a brave man." Cooper whispered.

"Well than, since you know the story so well, why don't you tell it?" She offered.

"I'm just saying, it wasn't a small disagreement! Emmett slept on the couch for 3 months for crying out loud!"

"Emmett had to sleep on the couch!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah! And that couch is not comfortable!" Emmett whined.

"Hey I offered to let you sleep on my floor!" Cooper reminded him.

"Emmett didn't sleep on the couch!" Rose argued.

"I did when Peter and Charlotte came over!" Emmett frowned.

"Those are Jasper's friends!" Rosalie stated.

"So?"

"So then make Jasper give up his room!"

"No!" I complained.

"They're your friends! So you should give up your room." Rosalie folded her arms across her chest.

"Why are we arguing about it now? Its done and over with!" Alexis asked us.

"I don't know." I shrugged pulling her on my lap.

"So, what was the argument about?" Bella reluctantly asked.

"Emmett cares more about Alexis then he does me." Rosalie folded her arms across her chest and refused to look at any of us.

"Babe, we've been over this! I love you! I love her too but I'll never love her as much as I love you. You are my other half and she's just my sister." Emmett looked her in the eyes as he said it, the only way you knew when Emmett was being for real.

"How rude!" Lex exclaimed burring herself in my chest.

"Its okay babe, I love you." I stroked her cheek.

"I love my dog." Emma nodded suddenly appearing behind Lexi's chair.

"Okay..." Cooper looked weirded out, which was very unusual for him.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice cheered.

"Thank you!" Emma grinned while clapping.

"I have a present for you, but its at my house. I'll have Lexi bring it home for you." Alice explained.

When did she buy a gift for Emma?

Edward shrugged, apparently not knowing either.

"Aw, thanks!" Emma gave her a hug.

"What's sup twinny?" Lex asked her after Emma sat back down in Lexi's chair.

"I needed to tell you something." Emma stated proudly.

"Tell me?"

"Mallory called."

"Aw God!" Lexi fake moaned.

"And she said that you need to call her because she has a surprise for you." Emma nodded.

"She does remember that nothing is a surprise for me right?"

"I thought you said you've been blocking your visions." Emma frowned.

"I have been. But she knows that if I wanted to I could easily know what the surprise is." Lexi tapped her head.

Edward looked mad, "You've been blocking your visions?"

His voice was hard and emotionless.

"Yeah, just for my birthday so you guys could get me stuff and it'd be a surprise." She smiled.

Edward was motionless. The bell rang, signaling lunch was over and we all piled out of the room and to our lockers/classes.

Lexi and I went straight to class after a quick good bye to Emma and my siblings.

"What was wrong with Edward?" Lex asked as we walked toward social studies.

"He's just nervous that we're missing something because you've been blocking your visions." I explained.

"Don't worry! I'll go through all of them as soon as my party is over." She vowed.

"I know, but he's afraid that you've missed something like the army coming tomorrow and then us not having any time to prepare." I shuddered.

"But Alice would see that." She pointed out.

"Yes, but he's worried that Alice will be missing something because she's watching so many places at once. You do know that when it comes to this army and when its going to attack you are our number one resource right?"

"No, I thought I was just a back up." She whispered.

"Nope, because your vision skill is so much more advanced than Alice's you are the number one resource when it comes to seeing things." I told her with a smile.

"Huh, that's nice to know. But its also very scary considering I haven't been seeing visions since we started talking about the party." She half smiled.

I laughed and opened the door for her. We took our seats and class began a few moments later.

We watched a video all hour which made class slightly less boring. Slightly.

The rest of the day flew by much faster than I had anticipated. I hated that. Why did all the classes I had with Lexi go by so fast?

Emmett and Rosalie drove Lexi and I to her house. Then they left to go help set up for the party, leaving Lex and I to fend for ourselves for a couple hours.

Well that wasn't hard. Especially with her sisters.

We ended up making a fort in her living room! We took her two couches and faced them away from each other then we threw a giant blanket over them. we tucked the ends of the blankets under the couches so it'd stay.

It was fun and games until Ashley, Carli, and Sara decided to make their own fort and attack.

"Fire!" I yelled to Lexi and Emma.

They threw pillows at their sisters.

Ashley came up from behind the chair with a water gun.

"Take cover!" Emma screamed.

Neighbors must think we're insane.

Ashley sprayed her in the face. Lexi ran to the kitchen.

This was going to get worse before it got better.

Lexi came out of no where, jumped over the chair and threw a pie at Ashley. It hit her square in the face!

Ashley screamed, wiping the pie from her eyes.

Sara came out with a bag of chocolate chips and threw them at us. I got hit in the eye several times. Emma and I ran into the kitchen and took as much food as we could carry. Eggs were broken, milk was spilled, and chocolate chips were thrown but we made it back to the fort!

Emma took the eggs and threw them at Carli, while I grabbed the crackers and thew them like a Frisbee at Sara.

Then Ashley came out with a mixture of milk, cookies, chips, green beans, and other various foods all in a bucket. Where did these girls come up with this stuff?

Her eyes were locked on me. Oh no. She slowly walked towards me, teasing me. I backed away.

Sara cleared her throat behind me. They were ganging up on me. Even worse. They got closer until they were about two feet away from me. Then my phone rang.

"Timeout," I called putting my hands up palms facing them. "please!"

They nodded and I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Hi sweety." Esme greeted me.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Fine, Alice says that the house is ready. So you guys can come over now. She got it all classy and party ready." Esme told me.

"And full of nasty human food!" Edward yelled.

"Oh hush!" Esme shushed him.

I laughed. Then I felt something slimy and chunky fall on my hair and slide down my face and get all over on my clothes.

"SARA OLSON!" I yelled.

"It wasn't me! It was Ashley I swear on my life!" Sara yelled laughing.

"What happened?" Esme asked sounding extremely concerned.

"Oh nothing," I said calmly, then a bit louder, "but Ashley Ann Olson is going to die!"

"What happened? Why is she going to die?" Esme was a bit frantic.

"Nothing, I'm sure you'll see when I get home." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Ashley pet my hand.

"Shut up. Just shut up and walk away." I told her.

"Why do I need to shut up I'm your mother!" Esme's voice rose.

"I was talking to Ashley, Esme."

"Oh my God! You're talking to your mom! I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" Ashley begged.

I shushed her.

"Don't hush me!" Esme scolded.

"Ashley again mom!" I frowned, talking to two people at once was hard.

Esme sighed, "What time are you two coming out?"

"As soon as I find her." I promised.

Esme laughed, "You lost your girlfriend?"

"Well...yeah. Its a long story, I'll explain when we get there. But Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you have Alice find me another suit?"

"Um, okay..."

"Thanks. I'll be there soon." I hung up.

Ashley stood next to me smiling, but looking scared.

I gave a hug.

"No! No! Please! Jasper I'm begging you please let me go!" She begged.

When I let her go she ran upstairs screaming. I laughed.

Something wet, sticky, and slimy got in my hair, down my face, and all over my suit again.

"Sara?" I asked calmly.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"I'm going to kill you." I told her plainly.

"Oh, okay." She took off running toward the kitchen. I ran after her at human pace of course.

As soon as I set foot in the kitchen I was being squirted with ketchup. Yummy!

I took cover behind the fridge door, which she had left open.

"Sara! Please stop I have to leave!" I called.

She shut the fridge door, "Where ya going?"

"Home." I stood up, my hands up in surrender again.

"Awww right now?" She whined.

"Yes right now. When I drop off your sister I will help you guys clean up." I offered.

"Okay! We'll leave the biggest mess for you!" She grinned.

"Hey thanks." I fake glared.

"You're welcome! Let's go find Lexi!" Sara skipped around the kitchen.

I walked upstairs to find my girlfriend. Instead she met me on the stairs.

"Hi," She smiled at me, "you're messy."

"Thanks I know. Esme called and said we can come over now. But I obviously need to shower first." I told my smiling little angel.

"Okay, that's fine! We can clean up when we come back." She took my hand and led me back downstairs and outside.

"I assume we're running right?" She looked at me, her eyes alight with excitement. I'd never seen her eyes so bright.

"I don't know, I don't wanna ruin your pretty new dress." I frowned.

"Yeah, Alice might kill you. She gave it to me.

"How about, I go home, change and get my truck, then I'll come back, get you and then we'll go to the party." I suggested.

"Okay! I'll wait here!" She pointed to where she was standing.

I laughed and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back."

Then I took off towards home, running faster than ever. I bound up the steps and opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" My family yelled.

Emmett, who was standing by the door, enveloped me in a hug.

He pulled back instantly, "Ew! You're all sticky!"

"Yeah, no duh professor." I smacked him on the head.

"Jasper? Where's Lexi?" Esme asked looking behind me.

"Any why are you all sticky and covered in...that?" Carlisle asked looking me over.

"Lexi's at home and this," I gestured to the sticky stuff, "is a long story."

"We've got time." Cooper smiled.

"But I don't." I rushed past the and sped up to my room.

I took the fastest shower in the history of showers and changed into the new suit that Alice had laying on my bed.

I ran downstairs. Esme put a hand on my shoulder to stop me as I went run past.

"You're going to get Lexi?" She asked.

I nodded, giving her a quick smile before running out to the big garage to grab my truck.

I opened the door and hit the lights.

I found my truck, but not in the black color that it usually was. Instead it was a hot pink.

Emmett and Cooper.

I stormed back to the house and burst the door, but this time out of anger rather than speed.

"What happened to my truck?" I yelled.

Emmett and Cooper's eyes went wide.

I grabbed them both by the front of their shirts and pulled them closer to me.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"Jasper," Carlisle put a cautioning hand on my shoulder, "calm."

It was to late for calm, way to late. My grip tightened.

"Jasper, listen to Carlisle." A voice commanded me. Lexi.

How did she get here?

I let the prisoners go and spun around to see my angel standing behind me in a stunning bright red dress, with lots of sparkles, that came down to the floor. It was form fitting up until her waist where it flowed out in waves down to the floor. Words couldn't describe how good she looked.

"Wow." I breathed. And that was all I could say.

Her fingers gently touched the top of my jaw and slowly made their way down my jaw line. They stopped right under my chin. She pulled my face closer, just with her one finger under my chin. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me with all they passion and love her little body could muster.

She sent me all the she had; I swam in it. I drown in it. But I didn't care. Never in my life had I ever felt so much love, for me. How someone could love something like me, I'd never know. But she did. Somehow, someway. She found out how she found a way. And she was mine.

All mine.

**Thanks for reading! Two chapters in one day all written while on vacation! Double yay! :) The rest of the party and some in depth about some of stuff the Cullen's talked about in this chapter and the previous one will come in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! :))**


	47. A Surprise At The Party

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for all the reads! You all are awesome! :)) It's party time y'all! Get yo party clothes on because we're going to have an awesome time!**

LPV

He stared at me with black intense eyes. Love and lust filled them, but he knew he'd have to wait. Alice wasn't about to let us leave until the party was officially over. Even I knew that.

I kissed him one last time. He put every bit of passion and love into that last kiss **afraid** that if he didn't **something** bad would happen. But of course nothing **would. **Could you **tell** Jasper that? No. I was used to it. No one listened to **me.** But that was the past. And this is **my** future. Jasper was my future. and there was only one thing that had brought us together, **fate.**

"Are you two ready for this party or no?" Alice demanded.

Jasper sighed and reluctantly pulled back. He hated to let me go, especially now.

"Bring on the party!" I cheered.

"Good," Alice clapped her hands, "I thought we should do the best part first, presents!"

"You thought wrong!" Emmett frowned.

Alice glared at her clown of a brother and handed me a small box.

"Don't cut yourself." Cooper warned me. I heard Jasper growl at his brother behind me.

"Yeah really, especially when Jasper's right behind you. I don't know if we'd be able to pull him off of you in time." Emmett joked. Jasper growled louder this time.

"Boys, that's enough." Carlisle ended their little rant.

"Okay then," Alice said, trying to change the subject, "um, that one's from Carlisle and Esme."

"How much is it worth?" I asked them, being extremely rude.

"More than you." Carlisle laughed while Esme hit him in the shoulder.

"Be nice," she hissed at him. Then said to me, "it's not that bad."

"More than a hundred?" I shook the box.

She laughed, "Maybe, I don't remember."

I sighed and shook my head.

"People and spending too much money on other people." I muttered. Jasper chuckled and put his arm around my waist.

"Would you mind backing up? You make me nervous." Emmett told Jasper.

"Emmett, enough. Jasper's fine, leave him alone." Esme scolded.

"Yeah Emmett!" Cooper shook his finger at him.

I laughed at Cooper's bewildered expression. Alice smacked Cooper on the back of the head while Rose did the same to Emmett.

"Stop interrupting and let her open the gift!" Alice commanded the two older boys.

"Yes please! Let her open the gift she's been trying to work on for five minutes now." Rosalie glared at the boys.

Jasper made the room calm again, for extra precaution.

I handed him the gift, "Will you open it for me?"

"UGH," He moaned and walked over to the other side of the room. "there! Is everyone more comfortable now?"

Alice laughed and pushed him back towards me.

Edward frowned, "I thought that was a good idea."

"Wow, I see how you are! Maybe I'll just go wait in the woods, come get me when you're done." Jasper started for the door.

I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him back.

Emmett decided to help.

"HEAVE!" Emmett yelled tugging on Jasper's arm.

"HO!" Cooper decided to join the fun.

"HEAVE!" Emmett polluted the silence again.

"BOYS!" Carlisle yelled.

Both of them stopped.

"Carlisle used his daddy voice." Emmett whispered, fear coating his voice.

Cooper nodded, looking just as afraid.

Carlisle snapped his fingers and pointed to the spots between Rosalie and Alice. The boys were over there instantly.

"Wow. How'd you train them to do that?" I asked.

"They learned the hard way." He responded with a chuckle.

"You never cross Carlisle after he uses his daddy voice." Emmett shook his head.

Jasper agreed, "That was a bad day."

Nods of agreement came from around the room.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a longer party than mine was." Bella stated.

Chorus' of yup, definitely, oh yeah, lets hope so and totally echoed around the room.

"So am I allowed to open this gift before I'm eighteen?" I asked no one in particular.

"And here I thought you didn't want this gift." Eddie kid teased. I shot him a look.

I carefully opened the gift, not ripping a single piece of the wrapping paper. Not even when I removed the tape from the paper.

Emmett groaned and I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't my fault I had to be careful.

"This is how I always open gifts!" I lied while defended myself.

"Yeah sure." Jasper muttered under his breath.

I glared at him, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Emmett cheered.

Everyone sent him a series of strange looks.

I finally undid the last piece of tape, that revealed a small rectangular box. Carefully opening it away from my face, I automatically leaned away from it.

"It won't kill you." Carlisle informed me.

I shrugged, "You never know."

Spinning the box around, I instantly recognized the paper squares. Plane tickets.

"These aren't to Jacksonville are they?" Maybe they thought I wanted to see Bella's mom.

"No, they're to Los Angeles," Esme told me. "that's where you moved from right? That's were your friends are?"

I nodded and gave them each the tightest hug possible. "Thank you! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo much! You guys didn't have to do that!"

"You're right," Emmett chuckled, "they could've given you nothing."

"They should've given me nothing," I exclaimed, "but this is WAY better!"

"I'll remember that for next year." Carlisle nodded jokingly.

Alice took the tickets from me and handed me a bigger round box.

"This one's from Cooper and Edward." She told me skipping to stand by her mate, who had a sly look on his face.

I pulled off the lid and gaped at what was inside.

"EW!" I dropped the lid.

Cooper and Eddie broke into fits of laughter.

I shuddered, "You actually give someone that crap for their birthday?"

"It...is...not...crap!" Cooper yelled in between laughs.

No offense to anyone who enjoys classical music, but I hate classical music. Period. And apparently Edwad and Coper figured that out.

Edward slightly straightened up, "Your actual gift is under the Cd's.

I gave him my are-you-crazy? look. "I'm not touching those! I'll melt."

Jasper sighed and took out the disks for me. Once again, what a sweetie. Especially because he hates classical music more than I do.

Underneath those terrible disks was a small box. I handed it to Jasper, "Open it for me?"

Jasper took it and reluctantly gave it back, "I'm not so sure you can have these."

"Why not?" I peeked inside the box. Jellybeans.

I snatched the box from his cold hands, "Of course I can!"

He took it back. "No! I think they're meant for me!"

We fought over the box for a couple minutes before Edward took it and gave it to me.

"HA!" I held the box above my head and cheered.

Jellybeans are my FAVORITE candy! Well, actually, they're the only candy I'll really eat. I'm not a big junk food and candy person, but I could eat Jellybeans forever. Not saying I don't like other junk and candy, but I don't eat much of it.

I pulled Edward into a hug, "Thank you! This is way better than the crap on top of these jewels."

He rolled his eyes, "How do you eat that crap?"

"How do you listen to that crap?" I shot back.

Bella walked over to me and stole a Jellybean from my huge bag.

"Uh oh," Jasper's eyes got wide. "you should've done that."

I smacked Bella's hand, "MINE!"

Bella's eyes got wide also.

"See," Cooper clapped Edward's shoulder, "I told you she'd like those better than the other thing."

"What were you gunna get her?" Emmett asked.

"A new car." Cooper grinned.

"You chose those over a new car," I asked in disbelief.

Cooper nodded.

I hugged him as well, "Good choice."

"YAY!" He cheered.

Jasper shook his head and paced back and forth, "That is not my brother. That is not my brother."

Cooper gave his younger brother a hug, "Of course I am!"

Jazzy groaned.

Alice tried to take my Jellybeans, "I promise you can have them after you open up your other gifts."

"Fine." I handed them over, fully knowing she'd give them back. And if she didn't, well lets just say she will.

Jasper placed another box in my hands, "From Alice, Rosalie, and Bella."

Oh God.

Edward laughed, "That seems about right."

Alice shot him a look.

I unwrapped the small box, still carefully as always.

It had a whole bunch of writing on it in French. Happy Birthday from the store who has it all, I translated.

"Do you know what it says?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, cause I was going to say, it's not really important to what it is."She explained.

"No it's not." I agreed opening the box.

I picked the shirt inside and held it up.

"I wonder where I've seen this before." I joked. It was my white shirt that the vampire who'd been in my room took. They got me a replacement.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Oh of course not!" I waved my hand at her.

Alice 'frowned', "Aw darn it! I thought you'd like it!"

We laughed as I put it back in it's box. Emmett pushed over a great big box. It came up to my waist.

"This one's from me." He smiled.

I ripped off the paper, "A stove?"

He laughed, "Open it up."

I peeled off the tape, opened the box, and looked inside, "Jasper?"

Emmett nodded a huge grin on his face.

Carlisle and Esme looked confused.

Jasper stood up and gave me a hug.

"Do you like him?" Emmett asked.

I giggled, returning Jasper's hug. "Of course I do!"

"Oh good! That would've been bad if you had the spend the rest of eternity with someone you didn't like." Emmett grinned.

"That's what you got her? Her boyfriend?" Esme looked flabbergasted.

"I wanted to get her something she could have forever." Emmett stated.

Silence and confusion filled the room.

Emmett broke out into another fit of booming laughter. Jasper followed.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm just kidding," Emmett laughed, "her gifts outside!"

Jasper lost his balance and fell backwards from laughing so much. I picked up the box and placed it on his head.

"Thanks." He chuckled, hardly controlling himself.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"She'll see when she goes outside." Emmett smiled evilly.

"Okay then," Alice changed the subject, "moving on. This one's from Jasper."

She gave me a small box covered in velvet. Exactly like ones you get from jewelry stores.

I smacked Jasper, who'd stood up and partially calmed himself.

"What?" He asked holding his hands up.

"Too much money." I muttered.

Ughh! Jasper...

"Open it!" Jasper told me looking slightly scared.

I sighed and opened up the box. Then I gasped.

It was beautiful! No, scratch that, more than beautiful. Nothing could describe the beauty of this object.

It was a golden heart with diamonds following the outside edge. In the center there was an 'A' followed by a small pearl below it, next below the pearl was a plus sign, and below that was a small circular ruby, and finally below that was a 'J'.

"Look on the back." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I flipped over the heart. Engraved on the back was a simple message, 'Nothing in this universe means more to me than you. I will always love you, no matter what happens. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.'

A few tears slid down my cheeks.

I spun around to face him.

"Jasper this is beautiful." I said still looking at the necklace.

I looked up to find him gone. Then I looked down.

He had a box in his hand and he was on one knee. I felt numb.

Alice carefully slid the box holding my necklace out of my hands. She smiled at me and skipped away hoping not to distract me. It wouldn't have mattered, all my attention was on Jasper.

He took my hands, "I love you. I've waited over a century for the right person to come along, and that person is you. There is absolutely nothing more important to me in this universe than you. You are my world, my life, my second half and I can't live without you," He inhaled, "Alexis Olson, may I have the incredible honor of becoming your husband?"

I nodded. That's all I could do, nod. He stood up and I jumped in his arms. Jasper spun us around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again.

"I love you and I promise to treat you like my queen." He whispered in my ear.

I hugged him tighter. I couldn't speak. Instead I sent him all the love I could. Every ounce that was in my body, I poured into him. He quickly returned the favor.

After a few moments he released me.

"One more gift." Alice smiled at the two of us.

I looked at everyone's reaction. Esme had tears in her eyes and was smiling. Carlisle was smiling, as well as Alice, Edward, and Bella. Emmett was trying not to laugh, along with Cooper. And little Rosalie was natural. Not looking pleased or upset. She always confused me in that way.

Carlisle pulled out another velvet box from the inside pocket of his tux jacket. He sighed and stared at the box.

"Do I really want to do this?" He asked himself.

Esme laughed and answered, "Yes, you do.:

"Sh," He put a finger to her lips. "this is between me, myself, and I."

"Oh for the love of God!" She snatched the box from him and gave it to me.

"NO! I wasn't ready yet!" He yelled taking back the box.

Carlisle dropped to one knee and prayed, "Dear God, please forgive the act I'm about to commit," Esme smacked him on the head. "ow! I know I deserve this pain and suffering but does it have to be this bad?" Esme smacked him again.

Emmett and Cooper high-tailed it out of the room. Once they were outside you could hear their howling laughter.

Carlisle stood and gave me the box. "I'm ready now."

I nodded, slightly afraid.

Emmett and Cooper returned still shaking with laughter.

I'll be honest. I was terrified. If Carlisle was praying and Cooper and Emmett were laughing then obviously something was terribly wrong. Putting the box close to my ear, I shook it. Something moved, but I had no clue what it was. I opened it and gasped again.

It was simple golden bracelet with two bands that were only connected in the back, were the clasp was, and in the front, where the jewel was. And by jewel, I mean crest. And by crest, I mean the Cullen crest. They crest that every member of the Cullen family wore.

"It's amazing," I breathed, "no, it's more than amazing."

"Is the bracelet okay? We thought we'd give you a bracelet because Jasper got you a necklace and a ring." Alice smiled at me hardly controlling her excitement.

I nodded, "It's perfect."

"We thought it'd be a nice welcome to the family gift." Esme explained.

"Thank you." I looked at each one of them. It wasn't a good way to describe how I really felt, but it's all I could think of.

Edward nodded at me, understanding everything. And here I thought he was only around to annoy me...

He scoffed, "See I can be useful."

"So far, only now." I grinned.

"Huh, I have yet to see him useful." Emmett frowned.

"He is to me. Well, now anyway." I looked back at the bracelet and realized something.

"Yupp," Edward laughed answering my thoughts. "that's why."

I stared at Carlisle, "How rude!"

He looked between Edward and I, confused.

"She's talking about what you did before you gave it to her." Edward explained.

"Oh," Carlisle nodded in understanding. "well ya know. You can be annoying too."

"But is it such a crime to let me in the family?" I asked.

"Depends on the day." Carlisle shrugged chuckling.

I nodded, "I see how it is."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay Lex. I love you."

"Me too!" Emmett hugged us both.

"Me three!" Cooper joined us.

"Me four!" Alice came in as well.

Edward shrugged, "Me five, I suppose."

"Me six!" Bella chimed in.

"Me seven!" Esme followed the trend with a smile.

Carlisle sighed. "Fine me eight."

Rosalie looked reluctant.

"Come on Rosie come join our group hug!" Emmett invited, holding out his right hand.

She took it and joined us without a word.

I sighed looking at my family.

Family. A word **I** haven't been able to say in forever. Sure I **had** my sister's and **my** aunt, I've never called them my **family**. **Well,** **not** as a whole anyway. Yes, my sister's were my family but never **in** over **six years** had I called them family. **They've** always **been** my sisters. Nothing more, nothing less. Just my sisters. Family was **gone,** out of my vocabulary. Until now. Now I had family.

**Thanks for reading! Just to let you know the bold words in the story aren't author's notes, but you've probably figured that out! I just wanted to be sure you knew!**

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! :))**


	48. GrAdUaTiOn YAY!

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reads! Nothing new there! ;) But if you happen to be scrolling through the past chapters, especially in the 30's, you'll notice something different about them. Or at least I'd hope so. I've changed those up a bit by adding a few words and lots of bold words. Just an FYI bold words will be very important. Hence why they're bold. :)) **

**Also I completely rewrote chapter three! So if you wanna read that and let me know if it was better worse or otherwise that'd be great!**

**Enough of me, Enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING Beginning involves J&A fluff. But so does this whole story so...yeah. **

**JPV**

I loved her. I absolutely loved her.

It was almost two o' clock in the morning and I love my fiancee. Fiancee. It sounded so lovely. So...right. It was like a-a breath of fresh air, sorta. My biggest worry had been lifted off my shoulders. My next biggest? Curing her.

I wasn't exactly sure how **the** whole **thing** was going to work. If it even could work. Let's face it, this **was** just **something** Emmett had randomly come up **with**. There was **no real logic behind it.** Not saying Emmett's not intelligent, but he knows absolutely nothing about her situation. Nothing at all.

She hadn't talked to Williams about it yet, which worried me. She wasn't reluctant...was she? I mean this was going to save her life. Her human one anyway. There was no reason for her to afraid...was there? I didn't wanna ask. I couldn't ask. It wouldn't be right of me. After all if she really wanted to talk about it she would, that's just how she is. Lex doesn't keep anything a secret, and if she does it's not for very long.

**I** often **wondered** why that was. Or rather, **how** that was. It didn't make sense how **one person** could be so open. I **understood** I had **more** trouble opening up **than** most people, that was just **me**, but **it** **seemed** as if she was **an open book**. She'd easily tell someone almost anything about her. The first day we **started talking** she told me **all about** her family and parents, and we didn't even know each other! It took **me** weeks to tell her about my past and my family! I still haven't even told her about my human family yet!

I sighed and kissed the forehead of my sleeping angel. She was perfect in every single way. Period. She was my other half, by some mystical and mysterious way. Don't ask me how, I'm a strong believer in the fact that she deserves someone way better than me, but there must be something that brought us together. Lex calls it fate. I call it coincidence. Or accident, or mistake, or bad luck (for her), or any other thing along those lines. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than life itself and I'd do anything and I mean anything for her, but her being with me was a bad idea. It was a dangerous idea. And a very selfish idea on my part. Poor girl had no clue just how bad of an idea it was. And she'd never know as long as she was human. Unless I attacked her, which already sorta happened. Kinda, not really.

Lexi's phone buzzed on her nightstand. I picked it up and checked it. Two new messages. One from some guy named Kellan and another from a guy named '3 Jason 3'. The last one was very disturbing. Extremely disturbing. I'll admit, I feared the worst. And it made me angry. I opened up the message from this Jason.

It read:

I can't wait for next week! We're gunna have so much fun! Can't wait to see you chicky poo!

I've been missing my Hunny Boo Bear.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Clearly this person had the wrong number. Or meant to text someone else. It took all my strength not to wake her up and demand to know who this was and why he was calling her Hunny Boo Bear.

Her phone buzzed again. It was another message from Jason.

Lexi, you need to answer your phone sweetheart! Come on babyy bearr! Call em when you get this I need to hear your voice.

3 Jason

Yupp, strength gone.

I tapped her shoulder, "Lexi."

She shrugged her shoulders.

I tapped her forehead, "Alexis."

"Wha?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up baby. You overslept! We're gunna be late." I told her in a panicky voice.

She sat up and looked around.

"It's dark out." She stated.

"I know, I had to get you up." I shrugged.

"Rude." Lexi mumbled laying back down.

I sat her up again.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

I gave her her phone, "What's up with that?"

"You read my text messages?"

"Who is that?" I demanded.

"None of your business! You can't just dig through my phone!"

"What's he doing texting you at two thirty in the morning?" My voice got hard.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter and it's none of your business."

"Everything about you is my business!" I argued.

"Jasper it's fine. It's nothing you need to worry about." She attempted to calm down.

"Obviously it is something I need to worry about! I'm your boyfriend not him! He has no right to say that stuff!" I lost my cool.

Lexi covered my mouth with her hand.

"Jazzy chill! He's my brother! He lives in New York."

I froze, "Oh. But still, why does he call you all that?"

"It's his name for me! He's always called me Hunny Boo Bear. He combines all my nicknames into one. My dad used to call me Hunny. My aunt called me Boo and my mom called me her Baby Bear. So he calls me Hunny Boo Bear and Baby Bear. Ask my sisters! They'll tell you!"

"Oh. So what are you doing next week." I asked frowning at myself.

"He's coming to visit me for my graduation. I haven't seen him since I was eleven. And because I know you're going to ask, he said he needs to hear my voice because it's an inside joke. I was making fun of him for saying that to his girlfriend and now it's our joke. It's so funny when he says it, he has this creepy stalker voice he uses." She rolled her eyes at me.

I frowned stumped and defeated. Lexi giggled at my jealousy and worry. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stand the idea of someone else trying to take my baby away from me. And if anyone was brave enough to try, they'd have to go through me first. Then they'd have to go through Emmett, and if they made it past him, then Cooper. But I doubted anyone would even make it past me. Ever.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but I couldn't help but be worried." I apologized.

She sighed and took my hands, "How many times do I have to tell you? You have nothing to be worried about. There will never be anyone else but you. You're the only person I could ever love and need in my life. After all we've been through together you really think I could love anyone else?"

"Of course you could! You can get any guy you want to. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you to told me to leave and that you never wanted to see me again. I mean come on, who could blame you?"

Lex was shocked at my words. I didn't need to be an empath to figure that out, it was all over her face.

"Who or what made you think like that? Who got that idea into your head?" She whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't need someone to tell me all this stuff. It's how I feel." I told her honestly.

"You think that one day I could just leave you? You wouldn't be surprised if I just came up to you one day and told you get out and that I never wanted to see you again?"

I shook my head.

She looked up at the ceiling, "You're insane. I'm insane. We're insane! I had no clue I gave you that feeling! I didn't know that. But of course I wouldn't notice anything because I've been selfish and worrying about this cure Emmett brought up and the fight with the newborns. We still need to train for that by the way."

I pulled her on to my lap and started stroking her hair. "You're not selfish. You shouldn't worry, but you're not selfish. We should definitely look into the possible cure. And as for the newborns, you let my family and I handle them. In fact you can stop watching for them if you wish, Alice is already doing it so you could stop so you don't have to worry about them. As for me, I'll be fine. Overprotective and jumping to conclusions, but fine."

"You shouldn't have to do that," Lexi shook her head. "it's not fair. You always show and tell me how much you love me. I should do the same. You're always there for me and here I am, never there for you and only worrying about myself! If anyone should worry about the other one walking out, it should be me! I should be afraid you'd leave me!"

I chuckled at her statement. "You know I could never do that. I disobeyed my parents and snuck out of the house for days at a time to go and see you. And don't worry about the other stuff. I said I'm fine!"

"Fine isn't good enough! I should be your partner, your person to talk to, your everything! You should be able to tell me anything! You should be able to trust me," Lexi frowned and sighed. "I'm so inconsiderate! From now on, anytime you want to talk I'm here! You need anything from me, anything at all just say the word!"

I rolled my eyes. She has no idea how much she already does all of that.

"Okay baby," I let her win. "now lets get some sleep."

We laid back down and enjoyed each others company. She fell asleep first, having been asleep once already.

I was semi grateful for that. It gave me time to think, not that I needed anymore time to think tonight. I'd had plenty of thoughts in the past few hours. None were particularly exciting. Nothing to write home about.

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to fall asleep. Why couldn't you just sleep when you wanted too? Wouldn't it just be easier to flip a switch in your brain? But of course nothing was that easy. Especially when it had to do with brains and guts and gory.

But what on Earth does that have to do with anything? Nothing. Absolutely nothing...

.

.

"Why not?" Lexi argued with me on our way to ninth hour.

"Will you two just shut up?" Emmett moaned throwing his head back.

I rolled my eyes at my brother and continued to argue, "Because it's unnecessary! There's no reason to do this it's dumb!"

Lexi groaned, "Why won't you just agree and be done with this?"

"I just told you why! Besides, what's the point of agreeing?"

"Do we really exist? Or are we just a game?" Emmett asked us.

Lex and I stared at him.

"Hey it worked!" He cheered.

I was confused, "What worked?"

"I got you guys to shut up." He walked faster, attempting to lose us.

I threw a ball of paper at the back of his head. It hit him. I chuckled while Emmett stopped to glare at me.

"Shuddup." He muttered walking into his classroom.

"Jasper's unreasonable." She said.

"Lex, just because I think that its a waste of time to train for more than five hours doesn't mean I'm unreasonable." I explained.

My angel frowned, "Why wouldn't you? It'd give us more practice!"

"Because," I whispered. "I'm afraid we don't have much time before they come. Training needs to be short and simple, but effective."

"What makes you think we don't have much time?" She also whispered.

"I don't know, but need to do this as soon as possible." We stopped outside the science room.

Lexi nodded and I opened the door for her. We took our seats in front of Edward.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him. His emotions were everywhere.

"With the mutt." Edward replied grimly. Bella was with Jacob?

He nodded.

"What's wrong with that? It's not like anything important is happening, we finished all our finals. Besides, we graduate tomorrow!" Lexi had been waiting for this day for years, but what human hadn't? I on the other hand wasn't too worked up. My family and I'd graduated so many times it was hardly an experience. Well, besides Emmett. It was his first time graduating. It could've been his second but he was afraid he wasn't ready. I couldn't blame him. He'd just passed his year mark when we started school again; none of us wanted to move right away.

"I don't like her hanging out with the wolves. They're young, wild and not in control of themselves. She could get hurt." Edward explained to her, keeping his voice down.

"We're young and wild. I'm not in control of myself. You let her around me." I argued.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "If you weren't in control of yourself, I'd be dead right now."

I had to agree with that, it was true.

"Exactly." Edward agreed with her as well.

I just shrugged and pulled my goddess closer to me. She nuzzled into my chest as I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair. I hated how they ganged up on me, but once they did Lexi would find a way to make it up to me.

And this was how.

The rest of the day went by fairly quick, then again everything goes by quick when you're watching a movie. That was the best part about the end of the year, we never did anything. Ever.

I drove Lexi home since her sister's had stolen her car. I never would've guessed they knew how to hot wire cars. They seemed to...girly for that. But then again so did Rosalie.

We got to her house just as her sister's were pulling in the garage, not that I was surprised. I liked to drive fast.

"Wow you two are fast!" Sara exclaimed.

Emma waved, "Hope you don't mind we took your car! Jess gave us a ride to school but we totally forgot about an after school ride. We figured Jasper would give you a ride."

"Gee thanks! Way to make me smooch off my boyfriend." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! We are, like, so totally over." I told her in a voice that people use to make fun of snotty people.

The girls laughed at my impression.

"Hey look Bella the school skipper came home!" Lexi yelled as loud as she could.

I turned around to see Jacob and Bella walking up to her house. Bella was holding her hand.

I walked over to her and the mutt, curious about why she was holding her hand. Lexi quickly caught up to me.

"Bella, what's wrong with your hand?" I asked as soon as we were in earshot.

Jacob sighed and went inside.

"I think I broke it." Bella said.

"How? What'd he do to you?" I grabbed her hand attempting to see if it was in fact broken.

Bella sighed, "I punched him in the face when he forcefully kissed me."

I glared at the front door, somehow expecting Jacob to see it.

"Did you call Edward?" I asked her.

She nodded.

It was my turn to sigh, "You shouldn't have."

As if on cue Edward's Volvo pulled in the driveway. He was at her side in a flash.

"What happened? What'd he do to you?" Edward took her hand from me and examined it.

"He forcefully kissed me and I punched him trying to get him off of me." She repeated her story.

I could feel Edward's anger rising with every second that went by. He took her by the good hand and led her inside. Lexi and I followed them like dogs.

Charlie stood up as soon as Edward and Bella walked in the door, "Alright, now I want no fighting. I understand what happened, but there will be no fighting. I can put my badge on if it makes it more official."

"You might want to." I whispered.

Charlies eyes flashed to me.

"Dad this is Jasper, Edward's older brother and Lexi's boyfriend." Bella introduced us.

We shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I told him politely. He nodded at me.

"Is it broken?" Jacob asked Bella.

"I wouldn't know there's no doctor here." Bella spat.

Jacob grinned, "I already told you, use a crowbar."

"By the way, dad do you have that baseball bat in your room still?"

"Bell's that enough." Charlie scolded her.

"I think you should arrest her Charlie. She's been throwing punches I've heard." Lexi joked.

"Jake, do you want to press charges?" He asked.

Jacob shook his head, "Nope, I'll take the trade any day."

"Come on Bella, we need to get you to Carlisle before you end up in a jail cell." Edward pulled her towards the door.

I waved to Charlie and followed them outside.

"I'm going to tell you right now. If you ever lay hands on her again without her permission I will break your face for her."

"Edward calm." I put a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"And you might want to wait for her to say the words, rather than trust your interpretation of body language." Edward continued.

Lexi giggled. On the other hand I was trying my hardest not to. I knew I'd get in trouble by Edward, not that I was afraid of him.

"It's his face." I reminded him.

Edward nodded in agreement. "True. But still, you might wanna wait. Or you'll be running around on three legs."

"Two." I corrected him.

"One." Lexi corrected both of us.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Are you done now?"

"No Edward. You'll end up in a jail cell instead of Bella." Lexi told him after a few seconds.

I drug Edward around car and to the drivers side, where Lexi had the door open for me.

He got in and shut the door nodding his thanks before taking off towards home.

"We should probably go tell Charlie that no one died." Lexi told me.

"I'll go get the truck."

After I completed my task I joined her inside.

"Yeah, he's temperamental." Lexi laughed.

I rose an eyebrow at her, "Edward or me?"

"Both." She smiled.

I frowned, "Yeah I know."

Lexi came over and gave me a hug. "It's okay. You're getting better."

Charlie laughed as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "Well now as long you're able to channel that anger appropriately it's not a big issue."

"Sometimes." Lexi glared at me.

"Sometimes?" Charlie questioned.

I shook my head, "No I just walk away and go someplace quiet. Esme and Carlisle won't let me beat up Emmett or Cooper."

Charlie nodded, "Well, that's good."

"I was kidding." Lexi smiled at me, hugging me once more.

I sighed, "I know."

"Well we better get going. I'll have Bella call you when she finds out whats wrong with her hand." Lexi headed off towards the door.

Charlie followed us there, "I'd appreciate that."

"See you later Charlie!" She called turning around in the drive way to wave.

I shook his hand again, "It was a pleasure to meet you sir."

"You too. Take good care of the energy ball."

"I'll guard her with my life." I promised heading off to the truck as well.

After one last wave I was able to get her in the truck and sitting down in the seat. Then, I got in drove off towards home. Edward had parked Cooper's truck in the big garage so I was able to park in the small one, which was good. I wanted Rosalie to check on the engine for me, it didn't seem to be running quite right but between Lexi, school, and the fight I've had my hands full and wasn't able to look at it. I figured as long as Rosalie was fixing the Jeep she could take a look at mine too if she wasn't busy with Lexi's new 4-wheeler Emmett got her. We took them all out for a spin last weekend and Cooper ran into Lexi while they were drag racing.

"Working again Emmett?"I asked as I stepped outta the Jeep.

"Yeah." He pouted from underneath the Jeep.

"You're the one who offered! I don't know what you're complaining about." Rosalie argued with him.

He shrugged and poked his head out showing off his wide grin.

Lexi looked between him and Rosalie confused.

"Emmett's the car jack." I explained.

"OH!" She exclaimed nodding.

"Duh Lexi!" Emmett laughed causing the Jeep to shake.

Rosalie sighed and glared at him.

"Sorry." He whispered still chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and continued with her work.

"Hey when you're done with that will you check on mine for me? I gotta go talk to Carlisle." I asked her, fully knowing she'd say yes.

"Sure, I'll take a look." Rosalie accepted grabbing a wrench from Emmett's hand that wasn't in use.

Lexi marveled at the pair and their teamwork.

"Come on crazy." I took her hand and dragged her inside.

"Hi kids!" Esme greeted us when we walked into the living room.

Lexi gave her a hug, "Hi mom."

A couple weeks ago Lexi accidentally called Esme mom. Esme was ecstatic about it and quickly reassured Lex that she was welcome to call her mom anytime. Now that's Esme's main name when it comes to my other half. She said it feels good knowing she has a mom, even if it's not her real mom. And I can understand that, especially when the person who's supposed to me the motherly figure in your life isn't a mom at all. More like a land lord.

I found out that ever since Lex and her sisters have been able to have jobs they've had to pay Mary rent. Rent! That's completely ridiculous! She's her guardian! Not her land lord!

"Do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked after giving her a hug as well.

Esme thought for a moment, "I think he took Bella upstairs in his office."

I nodded and headed that way. I needed to set up a date with him for training. We've kept putting it off and putting it off and I don't want to wait much longer in case the newborns suddenly come and we have to fight them without training. That's a fight we'd certainly lose.

"Come in." Carlisle called after I knocked on the door.

I stepped in the door, closing it behind me so we could talk privately. But it's not really private when Edward and Bella are there.

"We'll be out in a second. He just has to finish wrapping Bella's hand." Edward answered my thoughts. Even though they weren't really a question or a statement towards him.

"So did ya break it there Tex?" I nudged Bella in the shoulder.

She blushed. "No, I sprained it."

I groaned. "My God! You can't even break your hand!"

"That's not a bad thing Jasper," Edward glared at me. "we are graduating tomorrow. She doesn't need a cast on."

"I was kidding." I returned the glare.

"Boys." Carlisle warned us, looking up from his work.

Bella groaned as if she suddenly remembered something.

"What's wrong love? Does it hurt?" Eddie went into full panic mode.

"No I'm fine. I remembered Alice and Lexi's big, dumb graduation party for us is tomorrow night!" Bella frowned, clearly unhappy about the whole situation.

Edward's facial expression relaxed vastly as she told him this. I couldn't blame him. I'd be doing the same if it was my perfect little angel.

"There. All fixed up. Kinda." Carlisle cut the wrap and put away his tools.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled shyly studying the wrapping on her hand.

Carlisle chuckled, "Just try not to punch anymore werewolves."

"I'll try." Bella muttered grimly as her and Edward left the room.

I closed the door.

"Now what can I help _you_ with?" Carlisle asked finishing up putting his medical supplies away.

"We need a date for training and we need it soon." I informed him.

He looked at me shocked and in dead fear. "They're coming. The girls saw their arrival. When?"

"They aren't coming. Not yet," Carlisle sighed and relaxed a little. "but I'm afraid that if we just keep putting this off we will have to fight them with no training. And believe me, we won't win."

Carlisle nodded sitting down in the chair behind his desk. "I see. How soon were you thinking?"

"As soon as possible. We can't put this off much longer. More people being killed, they're trying to strengthen the army. Which means they're coming soon. Very soon."

"Well we obviously can't train tomorrow. How about the day after?" Carlisle suggested.

"That's fine. About three?"

"I don't get off work until five."

"You work night shift that night?" I asked.

He looked puzzled. "No. I work normal time. What three o' clock were you thinking?"

"In the morning. We don't want to be seen by humans. And no human will be up at three. Besides we'll have the moonlight to work with." I explained.

Carlisle shook his head. "I would've never thought so early, but you definitely know more about this than I do. That's fine."

I nodded. "Then it's settled. Thursday night we train."

Carlisle also nodded in agreement.

"I'll go tell the family." I concluded turning to go back downstairs.

I felt bad for Carlisle. He was very stressed.

"Hi Jazzy!" My little saint greeted me as soon as I was in eyesight. She, along with the rest of my family besides Carlisle, was sitting on the couch awaiting my arrival.

I smiled at her and immediately went to sit by her.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"Thursday night, three o' clock in the morning in the clearing: we train." I told them.

Alice looked horrified. "Three in the morning!"

Cooper nodded. "It's best to do it early morning before the sun comes up."

Esme sighed, she was the second most anti-fighting. Especially when it involved her family.

I sent her a wave of calm and reassurance, "Training will prepare us. It'll give us a better chance at winning. Especially when the newborns are untrained."

She smiled at me and nodded, but the fear was still in her eyes.

.

.

.

**LPV**

"I can't find anything to wear!" I threw my clothes on the ground, grumbling to myself.

Alice appeared in my window looking like she was hiding something.

"What's up?" I greeted her.

She threw a box at me. "Wear that."

Her voice sounded so far away.

I threw the box on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She quickly responded, not missing a beat only because she was expecting my answer. "I need to get going."

I grabbed her arm before she jumped down.

"Alice what's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Trust me." She looked in my eyes. They looked off and far away like her voice.

I sighed, "Obviously there is. Tell me or I'll get Edward to tell me."

Her eyes widened in fear her voice was a whisper. "We figured something out."

"Figured out what?" I asked confused.

"The vampire's who were in yours and Bella's room. They're connected. They're connected with the vampires who are creating the army."

I froze in panic and shock.

She slapped me in the face.

"OW!" I tried to yell but her hand covered my mouth.

"SH! I have to go before Jasper gets here! Put that outfit on and stay calm! Hid your thoughts and emotions very carefully! I'll tell the family when we all return to my house to finish setting up for the party." Alice instructed me before jumping out the window and running home.

I put on my outfit in a daze, not even looking at what I wore. I left my hair down, it was already curly anyway and walked downstairs.

Emma hugged me as my foot hit the wooden floor of the living room.

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" She screeched.

I put on the best smile I could muster. "I know right! I can't believe it."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked looking in my eyes.

"Nothing," I reassured her as Alice had with me, "just nervous I guess."

Ashley laughed, "Don't trip!"

"No that'll be Carli!" Sara giggled.

"Way to have faith in me!" Carli pouted.

"I have faith in you Carli." Jasper grinned at me as he appeared at the top of the steps leading into the living room.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hairline.

"You look beautiful. I've never seen that outfit before." His accent was clearly evident.

I looked at my attire for the first time. "Alice gave it to me. I'm low on wardrobe items."

Jasper frowned but didn't dwell on the subject like I thought he would. Instead he made conversation with my siblings and I asking where we were going to college and what we were doing with ourselves. Well he of course didn't ask me those questions but he asked my sisters.

"Is that a ring on your left hand?" Emma asked noticing my engagement ring for the first time.

I looked at it, "Yeah. I kinda forgot to tell you. I haven't seen you lately."

"You engaged my sister? My twinny?" Emma looked angry.

Jasper nodded putting his arms around me.

"It's about time!" Emma exclaimed hitting him in the shoulder and hugging me tightly.

Poor Jasper looked dumbfounded.

My other sister just smiled and hugged us both, which scared me.

"I bet you called Mallory didn't you?" Sara complained.

I looked at the floor, "I did."

And boy did I.

_**Flashback**_

"_Can I make a phone call quick before we go to bed?" I asked Jasper as he set the rest of my gifts on his desk._

"_Sure, but I need to go hunting my love." He kissed my nose._

_I smiled at him, "That's fine. I can make the call while you hunt."_

_Jasper sighed and kissed me one more time, "I love you my fiancee." _

"_I love you my fiance." I giggled._

_One more kiss and he was gone on his little trip._

_I pulled out my phone and dialed Mallory's number. It was only eight o' clock, she'd be up._

"_Hello?" Jackson answered the phone._

"_Let me talk to Mallory." I was extremely nervous. What if she didn't think that was such a good idea that I was engaged. After all I was only seventeen._

"_Wow. Nice to hear from you too!" He joked._

_I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you after Mal I promise."_

"_I was kidding, but okay." I could hear his smile through the phone._

"_Hello?" Mallory was put on the phone._

"_Go someplace where no one will hear you scream." I instructed her. _

"_Um, okay." She was weirded out, but she needed to be alone in a sound proof room._

_I waited a few seconds, "Are you there yet?"_

"_Yes. Now what do you want?"_

_I couldn't hold it in anymore._

"_I GOT ENGAGED!" I screamed._

_There was a pause at the other end of the line. _

_Then a piercing scream. "YOU GOT ENGAGED! OH MY GOD!"_

"_I know!" I screamed with her._

"_When?" She lowered her voice level just a touch._

"_Like two hours ago!" I couldn't get the words out fast enough._

"_Oh my God! Jasper finally maned up! I can't believe it!"_

"_And I told you before anyone else! I didn't even tell my sister's yet!" I exclaimed knowing just how pleased she'd be._

"_YAY! You didn't tell anyone? I'm the first one?" _

_I laughed, "Yes! Yes!"_

_She screamed again._

"_Go back in the room with Jackson! I have to tell him!"_

"_Kellan's there too!" She warned me._

_I shrugged even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I don't care! I'll tell him too."_

"_Okay you're on speaker! Tell them!" She urged me._

"_What's up little missy? You get puked on?" Kellan sounded excited about that possibly happening. Jerk._

_I waited a few seconds. "I got engaged!" _

_Mallory screamed again._

"_He engaged you?" Jackson asked as if he missed what I said._

"_He's not as much of a pussy as I thought he was!" Kellan exclaimed happily._

_I was confused by his words, "Um, okay?"_

"_You wouldn't understand, no one does," Jackson told me. I could just see him shaking his head, "when's the wedding?! I better be invited!" _

"_Of course you are! Um, I'm not sure yet. It happened two hours ago." I giggled. _

"_Jackson's shaking his head at you!" Kellan tattled. _

_We all laughed at him._

We talked for a couple hours after that, but it was nothing special.

I sighed at the memory.

"Jerk." Carli pretended to be offended.

"I'm sorry!" I threw my hands up.

They laughed at me.

"I was kidding!" Carli laughed.

Jasper checked his phone, "We should get going so we're not late to graduation. How insane would that be?"

I rolled my eyes at him and his crazy mind.

My sister's took my car while I rode with Jasper to the school. When we got their they had us sit in alphabetical order so Jasper and I couldn't sit by each other.

I found my seat right next to Ashley.

"HAHA! I graduate before you!" I pointed and laughed.

I saw Jasper turn and laugh in front of me.

He held up a piece of paper that said, 'Haha! I graduate before you!"

Ashley read it and laughed.

Where he got the paper, I'll never know.

I had a vision: Alice did the same thing to him that I did to Ashley. I laughed.

The rest of the students and parents filed in and found their seats. Then the principal started calling people up after Jessica's epic speech.

They had us go up in rows, once one row was done, another came up.

I stood up and clapped for Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Bella, who sat behind me, followed my lead.

Then before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Alexis Olson," The principal read off my name and handed me my diploma. "Congratulations Alexis."

I looked in the crowd and saw Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Billy, Charlie, Mary, and Mary's new boyfriend, Jonas standing for me.

I walked off stage and passed Jasper and his unruly siblings, "Rude!" I muttered walking past.

As I felt Jasper hit my arm I turned and stuck my tongue out at him while I stood for my sisters.

Then once they had their diploma's, we waited once more. Until it was Bella's turn, then the same people stood up for her, except for Mary and Jonas, plus my sisters and obviously me.

They had us turn our tassels after another speech, but from the principal and we all threw our hats in the air. After that they dismissed us and I ran to find Jasper in the mob of people.

He found me first, tapping me on the shoulder. When I spun around I ran into him, but only our lips touched, which was just dandy for me!

"Congratulations." He told me after our kiss.

"Thanks." I told him now looking around for Alice.

"What's wrong?" Jasper's voice filled with concern.

I sighed, "Where's Alice?"

"She went home to set up as soon as they dismissed us. Why?" He asked.

I looked around and pulled him close, "They're the same."

"What are the same?" He whispered.

"The vampire in my room and the one creating the army. They're linked. There's no way they could be two different people! It doesn't make sense! They have to be linked together." I matched his hushed tone.

He was frozen, literally. He wouldn't move.

"Jasper?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He looked dead.

**Thanks for reading! This is a very very long chapter! 18 OpenOffice pages! 6,365 words long! My longest Chapter yet! :)) YAY! They've graduated! A very happy moment! Well, sorta!**

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! :))**


	49. Jasper's Feelings

**A/N: Thanks for the reads! They mean a lot!**

**LPV**

"Jasper!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He stared off into a space far away. He was a statue.

"Jasper," I snapped my fingers, "we're in public! You need to snap outta it!" I finished in a whisper.

Jasper made no movement. At all. I frantically looked around for Carlisle and Esme or Edward and Alice, but they were no where in sight.

"Hey Lexi! Congratulations! You finally made it." Jacob found me and gave me a hug.

I watched as Jasper's eyes flashed to us. Finally some sign of living!

"Thanks Jake!" I smiled at him.

I saw Bella coming to find us as well.

Jasper gave me a hug, "I'll see you at the house."

Then he was gone.

Bella gave me a hug as well when she reached me. "Oh my God! I can't believe we're done!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" I put on a huge smile.

But that was just for show, I was extremely worried about Jasper. What was going on in his head?!

"Hey sissy!" I heard a little girl call to someone.

_"Sissy! Sissy! Save me! Don't let them take me away! Sissy!"_

_"No! Where are you taking him! Come back! Don't take him away from me! You can't do this!"_

"Lexi?" Bella looked worried.

"Uh? What?" I looked around trying to make sense of what was going on around me.

"I asked if you wanted to go have supper with my dad and I." She repeated herself, ultimately making me feel bad.

"Oh." My eyes widened; it was the last thing I was expecting. "Um, that's okay you go ahead! I wouldn't wanna ruin the family moment. Besides, I really need to go find Jasper. I, uh, told him what you thought of."

Bella nodded in understanding, "Yeah I kinda told Edward and he freaked out. Not like made a scene freak out but he was like a statue."

"Jasper too." I whispered.

She frowned as we spotted Charlie approaching us.

"Well I better go check on him. I'll see you at the party! Thanks for the invite!" I quickly got out of the gym, or tried to anyway, and hurried to my car.

Speeding on the highway by fifteen mph it didn't take me long to find the house that was oh so familiar to me.

I fumbled with the door handle, not able to get a good grip with my shaky hands. Finally the door just opened for me.

"Let me get that for you." My big goon of a brother laughed his booming laugh and moved out of the way for me.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Em."

Let's get this party started!

**JPV**

Edward had gone hunting, which was perfect for me. I needed to do something.

I knew she was home. Edward had asked me to drive her after all, but I was nervous. Not about driving her, but about what I was about to do. I needed to do it. I had to have it! But yet, I knew I could never have it.

"Bella?" I spoke softly so as not to scare her.

She turned around and opened her closet doors, "Hey Jasper! Ready to go to my doom?"

It was dumb to hide this. I knew Alexis and Alice both could see what I was doing. I knew I'd disappoint them both.

"I just have to finish putting away my laundry then I'll be ready." She continued.

"Actually," I took her hands and moved her to the bed, "let me do it please."

"Jas-"

"No no! Please, I need to talk to you. It's important."

She sighed and gave in, seeing how much it meant to me that I talk to her. It did mean a lot to me and it was important.

"Fine, what's up?" She sat on the bed and watched me intently as I began putting away her clothes.

"Edward's hunting." I began.

Bella looked puzzled, "Yeah I know..."

I sighed not knowing where to start. I didn't want to just lay it on her, but I wasn't sure how to get into the conversation.

I thought for a moment, "Do you know Carlisle's story?"

"Yeah, he was bitten by a sewer vampire and he crawled into a rotting cart of potatoes to hide himself because he knew he'd be destroyed." She summarized.

I chuckled to myself, "It's a miracle that he was able to stay quiet."

She smiled at me, "That's what Edward said."

"It's also a miracle he has such good self control."

"I know, I don't know what Lexi and I would've done at my party." Bella smiled then instantly frowned and regretted bringing it up.

I disregarded it, "I envy Carlisle."

Bella looked shocked to hear this, "Why?"

"I envy his self control." That was putting it simply.

"I don't know why, it doesn't help or change anything to envy someone." She told me.

"I know. It doesn't change the fact that he's Carlisle. It doesn't change the fact he's my coven leader."

"You mean your father." Bella corrected me.

Turning to face her I shook my head, "No. I mean my coven leader."

Bella sighed, "What do you mean?"

"You see Bella, I don't really see my family."

"You live with them," She pointed out, "how can you not see them?"

"Not like that! I mean they aren't my family."

"Yes they are! They've taken you in and given you a home and support and love. Of course they're your family!"

I frowned, "I know that, but I don't think they're my family,"

"Bu-"

"If you ask me I'm just another burden they have to live with!"

"Can I ask a question?"

I nodded.

"Why aren't you telling them this?"

"Bella, I could never tell them this! Then they'd feel bad and stuff." Scowling, I hung up one of her shirts.

"Then, not to be rude, why are you telling me?"

I faced her again, "Bella you're the only one I can talk to about this! Lexi would smother me and shower me with stuff and the rest of the family would be full on lets-show-Jasper-how-important-he-is mode! Besides Edward can't read your mind! You're so lucky. I wish Edward couldn't read my mind. Not that'd he'd want to anyway."

"And why doesn't Edward want to read your mind?" She fiddled with the blanket.

I chuckled darkly, "Bella I'm not a very happy person. Therefore, my thoughts aren't very happy. I don't known how Edward puts up with them."

"You seem fine with Lexi and the family. In fact you seem perfectly normal." Poor little Bella tried to make sense of all of this.

"I've learned to watch myself. I can't act different in front of my family, they'd notice! I have learned to hide my thoughts and watch my actions."

"Why? Why do you feel this way? Why does Edward not want to read your mind? What's so wrong with it?" She fired questions at me.

"That's why I need your help. I can't make sense of myself anymore Bella! The only one I can answer is the last one. Remember I told you I'm not a happy person. In fact I'm pretty Gothic or depressed or suicidal or something."

"Jasper I'm pretty sure you're not suicidal and Gothic. Maybe a tad bit depressed."

I laughed, "Bella before Lexi came along I would've been perfectly fine dying. I didn't have much to live for. All I do is irritate my family and cause problems for them. I-I just don't understand the change."

"Maybe it's because you have something to live for now. Lexi is your reason to live right?"

"Of course she is! I could never die and leave her!"

"Then what's the problem?" Bella asked.

"**I don't feel important**! **I don't feel needed**! **I** feel like a **burden** to **everyone** around me! **But** **I** don't want them to smother me and pay excess amounts of attention to me! I **don't** feel like part of the family! I just don't **know** **how** to do anything anymore Bella," I threw her clothes down on the floor, "**I** **want** **to** feel like I'm not just some guy who lives with them and causes them pain and fear and problems! I don't **understand** how to be one of them! I've lived with them for almost seventy years and **I** **still** can't control myself around humans. **Sometimes **I **just** **wish** that **I could** go away and **stop** hurting them.** I don't** deserve them. I especially don't **deserve** Lexi. She's **an angel**, a perfect little angel sent **straight from heaven**, and all I do is hurt her **and** make her cry. **I don't know why** she'd want to be with me."

Bella took a deep breath, her eyes wide from my sudden display of emotion. "Jasper. You need medical help."

"I know. I'm a monster." I sat on the floor and leaned back against the bed.

We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"You know what I think?" Bella broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"I think you need to talk to Lexi."

I scoffed.

"No really! I'm not good at the whole therapy thing."

"She's right Jasper."

I turned to look at Edward who'd entered through the window. Crap he was back already?

"I was only gone for a half hour. You know I could've drove her myself if I'd known you weren't going to." He sat on the bed next to Bella.

I sighed. I can't even do a simple task!

"Jasper, I was kidding. I'm not mad." Edward reassured me.

Bella agreed, "Yeah the later to the party the better!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on. We need to go now."

I stood up and opened Bella's door. Only to be met by my Lex.

"Hi." I said startled.

"Hi baby!" She kissed me on the cheek.

She took my hand and pulled me to Bella's window. Lexi pushed it open and sat on the edge.

"See you at the party!" Lexi called to Bella and Edward before jumping down on the ground, dragging me along with her.

I followed her to her house where her car was parked in the driveway.

She got in the passengers side which meant I had to drive. Not that I minded, I loved driving.

We got out on the highway making reasonable time; Edward and Bella wouldn't beat us there if they took her truck.

"Please say something!" I begged her after I got off the highway and started taking the back roads to my house. It had been a very quiet ride, not awkward, just quiet. Much too quiet for my liking, especially with Lexi who was never quiet anytime I rode with her.

Lexi looked at me for a moment, then shook her head no. My cold, dead, heart sunk. **How could I do this** to her? This was worse than I thought it'd be. I rested my head against the seat and sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lexi stare blankly out the side window. Her emotions were as helpful as her facial expression. Worry began to wash over me.

I needed to hear her voice. I wanted her to hug me and tell me everything was okay. I needed her to comfort me. I wanted her to coddle me and kiss me gently.

I needed to know that she forgave me.

Although I'm not so sure what exactly I did wrong, other than not feel important and share this feeling with someone, but I was positive that I did something wrong. That atmosphere was in the air. The feeling of ha-you're-getting-in-trouble! It was dense, thick in the air. I felt claustrophobic in her small little car. It felt as if a one hundred thousand pound weight was on my chest and I suddenly wondered if Lexi felt it too. The pressure was so great I couldn't imagine her _not_ feeling it, but on the other end of the spectrum, I couldn't imagine her feeling it. I couldn't fathom the thought of having her feel this pain and force.

Getting out of the car didn't help either. Our huge garage didn't lift one ounce of pressure and force from my body, in fact it seemed to worsen as we walked towards the door to my house. My body felt as if it was being compressed and molded into something it just could not be.

I felt sick as we entered the house. My body wanted to expel the horrid contents of whatever was inside. Following Lexi upstairs, I tried my best not to throw up. But lets just say with the pressure and the sickness combined, it wasn't easy. I kept my mouth shut tight, for fear as soon as it opened something would come out, though they say that you always feel better after you throw up. But that saying only goes for humans when they're sick with a virus or bacteria. I was a vampire, I couldn't get sick with a virus or bacteria. No, I was sick with something else entirely. Anxiety.

Worry. Fear. It didn't matter what you called it. They all meant the same thing. They all made me feel the same sickening way. Nothing could help me. Nothing but time.

Lexi shut my door behind us. I laid on the bed and waited for what was to come. The anxiety got worse with every painfully slow second that went by.

Finally she sighed. "Why?"

I sat up puzzled. All this worry for one simple word? Of course I knew that the conversation wouldn't include just one little word. In fact I was positive that it would include many words.

"Why what?" I asked, starting the conversation off simple and short.

"I just don't understand. I told you you could tell me anything," She frowned, "I'm not trying to accuse you of anything or make you feel bad, I just don't know why. Why couldn't you talk to me about this?"

Not make me feel bad? Huh, that's certainly what she was doing, "Lexi I can't tell you this stuff."

"But why not?" She stressed wanting to understand. Of course only I knew she'd never understand.

"Lexi, if I told you this, you'd go insane. You'd instantly try to make me feel the opposite of what I was feeling. Which is exactly what I don't want, that's all."

Lexi sat motionless except for her steady breathing, "Of course I'd try to make you feel better. Who wouldn't?"

"Bella," I chuckled lightly. "but not everyone is Bella of course. All I'm saying is that I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't go to immeasurable lengths to help me."

"Jasper I do-"

She was cut off by our very loud door bell. Lexi stood up and took my hand.

"Come on. Lets try and enjoy ourselves, but um, don't think this is over buster!"

We walked downstairs and met our first few guests. Bella and Lexi went to mingle with the crowd while I chilled with Emmett and Cooper. We made small talk with any humans that were in our area but most weren't too comfortable with us unless Lexi or Bella were near by to make us seem not so terrifying.

All was well so far. I wished I would've hunted before they'd arrived but there wasn't much I could do now. I was grateful that the pressure had loosened up a bit to the point where it was just a slight discomfort. Lexi's mood was now readable and she seemed extremely happy. Three pluses in one day.

The door bell rang again and Bella excused herself from Jessica's chatter to go answer it. I smelt them before she even opened the door. Wolves.

I looked around to try and find Lexi. Instead I found a still looking Alice.

Trying not to be too fast it'd be noticeable I quickly went to Alice's side.

"Alice?" I nudged her carefully.

She looked into my eyes with worry. Something had gone terribly wrong.

**I've decided to leave it off there. Only because I haven't updated in forever! **

**First off, Welcome to the new school year for some of you! Me being one of them!**

**Second, I've had quiet the writers block with this chapter. The words just didn't want to flow with me until Saturday when I was doing laundry and all of the sudden I got this idea with Jasper and Bella. SO that is how this chapter was born! I wish I could've gotten a lot farther with this chapter but it is what it is!**

**Don't be afraid to Review and let me know what you think! They're always appreciated! :))**


	50. Truth

**Author's Note: Sorry for the spelling error last chapter! I read through the whole thing to double check after I finish but I missed one! Mistakes happen, but I'll be sure to check and check again! **

**Also thanks for the reviews! I Really enjoyed hearing what you had to say about the last chapter! **

**Well enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

**LPV**

Oh God. We were in trouble. I've seen it! I needed to find Alice! I excused myself from talking to Jenna and raced to find the stairs so I could get up them and get to Alice! But instead I found Jasper, Cooper, Bella, Jake, Quil, and Embry surrounding her in the corner next to the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked no one particular.

Jasper grinned, "Of course you'll give us an excellent advantage."

"And the newborns will never see ya coming!" Cooper added cheerfully.

"Okay will someone please tell me what's going on?!" I demanded.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, "Darlin', we've just one the fight."

Won? What did they retreat or die or something? That's impossible! I would've seen that! Right?

Jasper must've sensed the confusion my emotions, "No love, the wolves are going to fight with us!"

"It won't be easy," Cooper warned them, "especially since we're so different. Our fighting styles will be strange for you but you should be able to convert the moves into things you can do."

"We'll talk to Sam and see if we can come tomorrow night. I'm sure he won't object to killing some vampires." Jake turned to leave.

"Let us know so we can make accommodations for you." Jasper told them as they opened the front door to leave.

Jacob nodded, "We'll be in touch. Oh! And here Lexi."

He handed me a small rectangular box with a little blue ribbon on it.

"It's a graduation present. Considering your bloodsucker let's you have it..."

I sighed, "Jasper's not the strict one about you guys, that's Edward."

"Yeah mutt, get it right." Jasper semi glared at Jake as he gave me one last smile and headed back to the Rez.

Then they were gone. And so was Cooper and Alice. Jasper took my hand and led me upstairs where I suspected we were going to talk. Instead Jasper brought me to his room.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jasper asked closing the door.

I nodded and pulled off the top. It was a bracelet make of tiny chain links much like a charm bracelet. It had two charms on it, the first was a small wooden star and the other was a flat heart with two pictures in either sides of it: a little fire on one side and a drop of water on the other. I blinked back tears of remembrance; that was the past and this is the present. I have no clue where Jake got this, but I'd be sure to ask him next time I saw him.

"What is it?" Jasper called from his closet.

I cleared my throat, "A bracelet."

He came out and examined it, "Pretty."

Praying the tears didn't come, I smiled and looked into his eyes. No matter how hard I prayed, they still came and Jasper instantly noticed.

He didn't ask what was wrong like I thought he would, instead he just pulled me in his lap once he sat down and rocked us back and forth. Which, in a way, made me feel even worse.

**Living with the pain of the past for almost ten years, takes a toll. Not just on the persons mental health, but physical health as well. It's a chosen thing that doesn't make sense, but that's just how pain feels. No one knows why someone is "chosen" and many think of it as a blessing but only the chosen ones know that it's curse. The pain of knowing something that no one else does **_**kills**_**. Slowly, quietly it kills from the inside out. But the worst thing about it all: **_**There's no way out.**_

"Look baby I think we need to talk," He began, "I wanna apologize for earlier. It's not right of me to not tell you that stuff. I'm just...afraid of what you'll think of me. It doesn't bother me with Bella because if she thinks I'm insane or a horrible person then I can live with that. If she never wants to see me again I could live with that. But if you told me that I'd die inside. You just mean so much to me that I can't bare the thought of you going away. Of course my luck, I try to stop that from happening and it happens."

I snuggled deeper into his chest, "I just don't understand. Well I do, but I don't. I can understand your fear, but you have to look at this from my point of view okay? How would you feel if I couldn't tell you when I was hurting and when I was depressed and upset," I watched as his perfect face fill with pain. "it's not the best feeling. I'm just torn, I can understand your feeling and I'm not mad but on the other hand it's kind of insulting and I am mad."

Jasper's eyes refused to meet my own. Sadness, pain, and disappointment slowly filled the empty air.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a moment.

I rubbed the back of his hand, "You do understand don't you?"

Jazz sighed, his golden eyes filled with sadness, "It's just hard to talk about this kinda stuff. I've never talked to anyone before. No one would want to hear it anyway. I talked to Bella a bit when I visited her illegally but I never said too much. I just needed to let it out and I needed someone who'd listen to me without having to have me worry about whether or not they'd ever want to see me again."

"Tonight." I stated.

"Tonight what?" He asked me searching in my eyes for an answer.

I repositioned myself on his lap so I was facing him. "Tonight we spill it all. No more secrets no more worry no more of this stuff okay?"

Jasper smiled as he grasped what I was saying, but behind that smile I knew there was worry. He nodded agreeing with what was to happen tonight even though I knew he was reluctant.

If I was being honest I'd admit something.

I was nervous too.

**JPV**

Tonight I'd spill my guts. Everything I'd ever done up until this point was going to be told. Part of me was nervous, what if she thought bad of me after tonight? The other part of me was excited, I could finally get everything off of my chest. Hopefully, I could finally stop feeling guilty.

I wondered what Lexi had to hide from me. It certainly couldn't be much. The only thing I could think of was maybe tell me about all her ex boyfriends, not that I knew she had a ton or not. Judging by her looks I would guess she's had a lot but tonight I'd find out. Other than guys what else could she not be telling me? I knew about her parents but I didn't know all the gory details...

Lexi was excited for the rest of the night and I knew it was because of what was about to happen. Edward had told me that the family was going hunting tonight to prepare for training tomorrow. Of course I wasn't going, no matter how badly I needed too. I could hunt afterward. After the damage had been done. It give Lexi and I some space and time to let everything sink in.

The last group at our party left at almost midnight. Then we were all alone. Edward took Bella home, then he was going to catch up with the rest of the family on their hunting trip.

My better side came downstairs changed out of her party dress and into some athletic sweats and a t-shirt.

"Where would you like to talk?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I however couldn't return it. "Wherever works."

We sat down on the middle couch, it was closer.

"So where would you like to start?" Lex asked.

I shrugged, "Don't care."

She frowned at me, "I know you aren't excited but will you at least cooperate?"

"I am." I argued.

"Hardly. Now where would you like to start?" Her voice was quiet but firm and full of authority.

"How about before I was changed. You don't know much about that."

She nodded, happy I was finally giving her information.

"Well let's see...when I was born I was the third oldest. Jack was the oldest, then Cooper, then me, after me came my sister Marilyn, then my brother Henry, after Henry was Anne, and Jason was the baby."

"Six siblings." Lexi smiled at me.

"Yes," I confirmed, "we were all two years apart except for Jack and Cooper they were a year apart and Marilyn and Henry, they were twins. Anyway our father was a very strict man, he demanded order and respect and when he didn't get it he made sure that we'd give it to him. Our mother on the other hand was very gentle and calm. She let our father discipline and handle us. I mean, she watched us and cooked and cleaned and was the doctor but anything else was our fathers job.

"When I was fifteen I met a girl when I was just out walking around one day. She was three inches shorter than me, with brown hair and bright green eyes. Her name was Lillian."

"Hey that's your wife's name!" Lexi stated in remembrance.

"Ex-wife," I corrected. "so as you know we ended up getting married and having a child together. Then I lied about my age and got into the Confederate Army where I met Maria and was turned into a vampire. You also know that I left Maria because I was depressed and you've now figured out that I'm still depressed. Kinda. Not as much, you've helped a lot with that but the guilt and pain is still there."

"And that's what I'm here for! To help you."

I scoffed, "What are you my therapist now?"

"If that's what you need." She whispered.

I pulled her on my lap and gave her a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Party?"

"No I'd actually do quite the opposite!"

"Are you sure I'm a lot of trouble." She giggled.

"I'm more trouble than you are."

"No you're not."

I frowned, "Yes I am because if I wasn't we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"That's true." She agreed putting her head against my cold stone chest.

"Wait," I thought for a moment. "yes we would, because you need to tell me about your past."

Lex groaned, "Crap I was hoping that you forgot."

"Oh no deary," I squeezed her, "I could never forget about you."

"Where should I start?" She asked slightly frowning.

"From the very beginning." I gestured for her to continue.

"Okay. So my mom and dad met in high school. They dated for about two years then they broke up for unknown reasons. After high school my dad went to school to be an engineer and my mom went to be an accountant. One day the both ended up at the town library and got to talking. Then they ended up getting married obviously and then they had my sister Phoebe. A year later they had Amelia. Then they ended up with Ashley, Sara, Me, Emma, MaKayla, and Carli. Ash and Sara on June 3rd, Me and Em on June 4th, and Kayla and Carls on June 5th."

"Because of some weird thing with your moms side of the family." I smiled in remembrance of when Carlisle came home and spread the news of the little ones. He couldn't say names but I knew it had to be Lexi and her sisters, I'm pretty sure they're the only ones who're like that.

"Yes! So when I was two I was riding with my Aunt Fiona to go to see my dad in the hospital because he'd broken his leg and all of my other sisters had ridden with either my mom or my other Aunt Jodie. Well on the way there, we had stopped at a stop light and there was a semi truck behind us. It was winter so the roads were icy and even though the driver stepped on the brakes the ice took the truck and crashed into us going at least 30 mph. Of course I was sitting in the back so it crashed right into me first."

I looked at her horrified and concerned. She got hit by a semi when she was two! Holy crap!

She smiled at my expression, "It's okay. I'm alive right?"

"Surprisingly."

"Miraculously actually. So if you look at the human brain, there's a front and a back correct?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Well the back half of my brain was how do you say, fried. It was like mush, dead, gone, it could never be repaired. Obviously that's a problem."

"So you had a brain transplant?" I guessed.

She shook her head, "No. I was experimented on!"

"Oh dear God!"

Lexi laughed. "You see, scientist people had been working on finding a way that machines could replace the functions of brains for patients who have serious injuries and can't have or can't afford brain transplants. So they made a machine thingy that was supposed to be just like the second half of my brain. Just like nothing had ever happened! So with the permission of my parents they tried it. Of course there was absolutely no guarantee of success but without it I'd die so they figured why not give it a shot!"

"They put a computer in your head that acts just like the half of your brain that's missing?" I asked in confusion and shock.

"Yupp."

I shook my head. "So obviously it worked."

"Not at first. Well...okay so if you took the back half of my brain that's where the computer thing would be right? So if you cut that in half there's a right side and a left side. Well the right side worked just fine. But the left side had to be torn off, fixed, and put back on."

"Nasty." I stated shuddering at the thought of my angel going through all that pain.

But she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Kinda but hey it happens right?"

"Not normally."

Lex giggled again.

"My god. I mean looking at you, you're perfectly normal."

Lexi's face lost all humor. "Looks can be deceiving. I thought you were a normal human boy but look what you turned out to be. You can't judge a book based on the cover, you gotta actually read it first."

"Words of wisdom." I agreed.

"True," She responded, then continued on with her story, "after that happened things were pretty mellow again until I was ten. That was when I first met Emmett, and when my parents died.

"I was kinda forced into going. My sister's really pressured me into it. "Go!" Ashley says to me.

"Come on! Your the sneaky one. Do it!" Emma urges.

"No. It's their trip. If they wanted me to come they'd tell me." I argue with them.

"Don't be a weenie!" MaKayla says pushing me to the boat.

"FINE!" I turn on my heel and carefully, quietly sneak down to the boat my parents are taking. Slowly slip into the boat, my parents distracted. I run. Down into the lower level of the boat and hide quickly in a cupboard where supplies are held. It's uncomfortable. This I remember. My parents are talking. Their voices get louder as they come down the stairs. I hold my breath. They are rummaging around out there. Making sure everything is there, I guess. My father starts the boat. I feel us pulling away from the dock and we start out at sea. My parents don't suspect I'm here. For that I'm pleased. And nervous. I sit in the small, dark space for what seems like ever. One thing I notice, the water seems to get rougher. I hear the crash of the waves against the boat. The hard sway of the boat is starting to make me sick. We rock and rock. It never ends. My head spins. I'm dizzy in the dark. It's not good. I'm thrown about in the cupboard. I tumble and turn. Crash and burn. I'm instantly sicker than I was. I'm to afraid to throw up. My parents would find me then and I know that they would be mad.

Yelling. The only other thing that fills my ears. Frightened. I try to sit still and not be pushed by waves. I fail. Someone is running toward the stairs. My heart pounds in my heavy chest. The air is hard to breath. I push myself into the corner farthest from the doors and pray they don't find me. The doors fly open and they cool air greets me. I become invisible. Literally. They are searching. Busy hands moving around. Close to me. Close enough to touch. They find what they want. I try not to be thrown about.

"Madilyn?" My mothers voice asks for me. I do not respond. Hoping she goes away.

"I know your in there!" She says. I still don't reply. I'm not here I think. She grabs my leg and pulls me out. My back scratches against the wooden bottom of the cupboard. I slowly open my eyes to look into my mothers. We have the same crazy blue- turquoise eyes. I try to read her expression. She's afraid. Worried. Something has happened. She drags me up the stairs to the top deck. My father's frantic movements scare me even more. He tries to gain control of the ship. Waves are crashing against and into the boat. We are sinking. My mother gives something to my father. He glances at her, grabs it and then does a double-take.

"What is she doing here?" He asks my mother.

"I found her in the cupboard with that." My mother replies gesturing at what she handed my father. I look at him. Fear clearly in my eyes. He shakes his head. I've disappointed him. I never should have come. My mother takes the wheel of the boat. My father grabs me and pulls me to a small, yellow life boat.

"Bethany!" He calls for my mom. She is cutting something with a pocket knife. We are leaving the boat.

"I'll be fine go!" She yells back. I'm terrified. We can't leave my mother. Not out here not in this storm.

"I won't leave you!" The fear and love in my father's voice is thick. A few tears slide down my cheeks. She smiles at him. I see a wave easily 20 feet tall, about to crash into the boat. My father sees it to and throws me into the life raft.

"Hold on and don't let go!" He yells to me.

"Daddy! Mommy," I yell to them "don't leave me!" I start to cry.

"We love you!" My father yells as he pushes the raft of the boat.

"Daddy no!" I cry. I scream for them, "Don't leave me!" My throat hurts. Salty tears stream down my face. I'm thrown on the boat. Up and down I go. I obey my father and hold on for my life."

One single tear falls down her face. I crush her to my chest and kiss her with as much passion and love as I can muster. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. One human experiencing one of the most traumatic things on Earth.

We sat there for a few minutes before she spoke the most horrifying words I've ever heard:

"It was all my fault."

**Thank you all for being oh so patient with me on this chapter! I had to keep revising it because it just wouldn't sound right or I didn't like it! It was what I like to call a problem chapter ;) Any who, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review me your thoughts, comments, and ideas! **


	51. Newborns

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for the delay. It seems as if everything is happening all at once and I can't control it all. We've been awaiting information on a family member of mine that started out as an emergency then got better and now could possibly be worse again. That as well as homework and tests have gotten me all jumbled up and lost in the world. But I'm desperately hoping for good news and free time to write!**

**I'd also like to send my prayers out to those who have been affected by Sandy! My heart goes out to the families that have been subject to the tragedy that makes my problems seem so small!**

**JPV**

"Where are you going?" She asked from the doorway. I couldn't meet her eyes. Not after what happened. Right now my main concern was getting space. And blood.

"I need to go hunting." I replied simply, still keeping my eyes on the forest across the yard.

Lex sighed, she was upset. She had every right to be. I'd messed it up again, just like I do every other time. I'd pushed too far and now we're both just disappointed and tired. I knew I should've left it. But that's just to simple for me. I didn't like arguing with her but I'd come to the realization! I knew that I had made a mistake!

"_You know that's not true." I comforted her and cradled her in my arms._

_She smiled slightly, "If only you were right."_

"_I am right. There's no way that it was your fault. Even if you hadn't been on that boat they still would've passed on."_

_Lexi nodded into my chest and I pressed her against me. _

_A slight knock broke us up. _

"_Come in." I called._

_Alice opened the door and shut it quickly. "I need to tell you something."_

_Her voice was urgent and I feared the worst. They were coming. And we weren't ready._

"_They've grown. I told the rest of the family but they didn't know what to make of it. We figured you would."_

"_What happened?" Lex asked just as frightened as I was. _

"_How many?" I ignored her question._

"_Twenty-eight." Alice relayed the information._

_I shuddered, that was not the number I wanted to hear. I was expecting more like nineteen. _

_Alexis pulled away so she could see my face. I instantly straightened up so she couldn't see my fear. Even with the wolves it'd be a rough fight. _

_Standing up I bolted out of the room and flew down the stairs. I needed to talk to the family. _

_Alice and Lex were right behind me, fear emitting from both of them. _

"_So what's the verdict?" Emmett asked as soon as he saw us come into the living room._

"_Twenty-eight newborns." I retold them._

_Cooper frowned, "That's bad." _

_I nodded. _

"_We need to start training. We shouldn't have waited so long." Edward spoke._

"_Tomorrow night we have a set training date. We've told the wolves and they said they'd be there."_

_Lexi had a slight smile on her face. "My first training." _

"_I'm not so sure," I shook my head, "I don't know if I want you to fight."_

_The smile instantly dropped. "You said you'd train me. We discussed this! I'm fighting!" _

"_That was before there was 28 of them."_

"_So now I can't fight because there's few more to kill?"_

"_You can't fight because there's a few more to kill you." I told her._

_She looked me in the eyes. She knew I was serious, "I'll be careful."_

"_And so will I, by not allowing you to fight." _

"_She needs to fight." Cooper gave his opinion. _

_I glared at him, "Shut up Cooper no one asked for your input." _

_Lexi smiled at him, "I like your opinion!" _

"_Only because he agrees with you." I frowned._

"_Well duh! Why would she like his opinion if he didn't agree with her?" Emmett asked._

"_Shut up Emmett."_

"_I'll train you Lexi." Emmett smiled at her. _

"_Over my ashes." I spat._

_Lexi frowned, "Hey! If he wants to train me he can!"_

_She walked over to Emmett and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A kiss that lasted a bit too long. _

"_I'm going hunting." I spun around and stomped outside to the woods to hunt. _

Now I sat fuming. I hadn't gone hunting like I said I would. I'd only told her that so I could leave. After I left the first time I climbed up the wall and fumed in my room, then she'd found me.

Emmett had no right to say he'd train her. It's not his choice whether she fights or not!

"And it's not yours either." Edward spoke from behind me.

"How isn't it?" I grumbled.

Edward came to sit by me on the log. "Because she is her own person and you can't tell her what to do."

"You tell Bella what to do." I pointed out.

"When?"

"You tell her she can't see Jacob. You tell her she can't help in the fight."

"True." He frowned defeated.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't disagree with Cooper though," he continued. "she would be a valuable person to have in the fight. Especially with her gifts and all. In my opinion, I'd think she'd do fine. But of course you didn't ask for my opinion."

"You're right, I didn't."

Eddie sighed. "Look I know why you're so stubborn on this but it wouldn't hurt to let her try. At least let her train and see how it goes."

"If I let her train she's going to think she can fight."

"Not if you tell her that you want to see how she does, then you'll decide. It'll make her want to prove herself and then maybe you'll see that she's really good."

"How do you know she's good?"

"I've seen her fight. When you go hunting her and Emmett fight all the time. She blew Emmett straight across the backyard and into a tree once. It was pretty cool actually."

"Yeah sure."

"You're not going to do it are you?" He asked.

I shook my head and stood up, "It's too dangerous Edward."

With that I left him to his thoughts and ran deep into the woods to find mine.

**LPV**

I laid in bed extremely cheerful! Emmett was going to teach me how to fight! But Jasper was upset.

It's not fair for him to change his mind all of the sudden. He said I could fight and that's what I'm going to do! He can't stop me! No one could!

"Can I come in?" Alice called from outside the door.

"Sure come on in."

"Here," She threw clothes at me. "you're wearing these training."

I sat up and held up each piece of clothing. She gave me a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain green T-shirt, and a light-weight blue zip-up sweatshirt.

"Thanks." I set them aside.

"Make sure you wear sneakers." Alice informed me, like she didn't know I was already planning on it.

I smiled, "Don't worry Alice, I will."

"We're leaving at one-thirty so be ready." She called as she left.

After taking a shower I put on the clothes and threw my hair in a ponytail. I knew it'd look more like a curly mess but oh well it was training not a dinner with the president. I checked the clock, I had an half hour before we left.

A thought crossed my mind, has anyone seen Jasper?

I sprinted downstairs and scanned the room everyone was there but him and Edward.

"Where's Jasper and Edward?" I asked.

"Edward went to get Bella." Esme told me.

"And Jasper?" I wondered.

"Is behind you." Came his pleasant reply.

I turned around to hug him.

He looked at me strangely, "I thought you were mad at me."

"Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I don't miss you."

"Strange."

"Are we ready?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

Carlisle looked around at each of us, "I think so. Are we?"

We all nodded.

"We should head out then. It'll take us a while to run there."

"Lets race!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh yes because that worked out so well last time." I giggled.

I noticed Jasper kept his distance. It kinda troubled me. He wasn't mad at me was he?

I gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Sadly, I just shrugged.

He rose an eyebrow at me. Then pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Whats a matter darlin'?" Jasper's accent was thick, he knew I loved it when he did that.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

Jasper pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Of course not darlin'! What gave you that idea?"

"You seemed distant."

"I'm not happy about Emmett trying to train you. Or you thinking you can fight but I still love you."

Thinking I can fight. I hated how he said that. My frown returned.

"What?"

"I think I can fight?"

"Emmett can train you all he wants but you're still not fighting. I made sure of that."

My shoulders dropped, my face shocked. "What do you mean you made sure of that?"

"It's not important right now, what's important is getting to the clearing. We have much to do."

I looked around, everyone had already left. Not that I'd expected them to wait. Rosalie had already been impatient.

"Promise you'll tell me?" I watched him intently.

Jasper smiled and took my hand. "Maybe."

I followed Jasper to the clearing where we were training. The wolves hadn't arrived yet. The family was just standing around talking to each other. Bella and Edward hadn't come yet either. I guess we hadn't been talking as long as I thought we had been.

"We should start." Jasper said.

Emmett jumped up from his seat on a rock. "I'll start! Me! Me! Me!"

"Emmett we're just practicing. We're not actually training yet." Jasper explained.

"Oh." Emmett slumped down disappointed.

"I'll go. Just to show them how its done." Cooper volunteered.

"Or I can go!" I nudged Jasper.

He looked at me, "No Cooper will go."

The two brothers walked to the center of the clearing. One on each end. Cooper nodded to Jasper, who nodded back.

Then the 'fight' began. Cooper and Jasper sprinted full speed toward each other. Cooper grabbed Jasper shoulders and tried to push him back while Jasper did the same. Then Jasper grabbed Coopers arms and used them to help him slide under him. Cooper stumbled, from using Jasper as a balance in a way, but quickly regained his balance. He spun around and took a swing at Jasper, who ducked. Jasper grabbed Coopers arm and twisted it so Cooper had no choice but to turn his back to Jasper. Jasper kicked the back of Coopers legs and he went down to his knees. Jasper grabbed his head and slowly twisted it from side to side. Then Cooper grabbed Jasper's arms and flipped him over his head. Jasper quickly got up and spun around grabbed Cooper, who had gotten up on his feet, and flung him across the clearing. He hit a tree on the other side and then fell to the ground. Jasper walked over to him and gave him a hand up.

I looked at the trees. Bright pairs of eyes met my gaze. The wolves had arrived.

Carlisle took his place in the center of the field facing them.

"Welcome," He began. "

"Thank you." Edward spoke in a flat voice. I hit him in the arm.

Jasper grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

"Edward's translating for the wolves. He's reading Sam's mind and repeating." He explained.

I nodded in understanding and rubbed Edward's arm where I'd hit. "Sorry."

Carlisle looked at us to be sure he could continue.

"We'll watch and listen. It's the most we can do." Edward spoke for Sam.

Carlisle gave them a warm smile, "That is plenty. We appreciate you coming. My son Jasper," Jasper stepped forward at his name, "has experience in this area. He will teach us what we need to know on how to defeat them. I'm sure you can apply this to your own fighting style."

"How are they different from you?" 'Sam' asked.

"They're young and unskilled. Much like children. They're blood crazy with their only weapon being their strength. Tonight the numbers are at 28. 14 for you 14 for us. We're hoping they go down, the newborns like to fight amongst themselves." Jasper spoke to the wolves for the first time. He moved away from me to stand next to Carlisle.

Edward commented, "We'll be happy to take more than our share if need be."

Carlisle smiled, "We'll see how it plays out on the battlefield."

"Do you know when they'll be here?"

"No. Not yet, but we have Alexis and Alice watching for them. We'll be sure to tell you as soon as they see something."

"Thank you. We'll be watching just in case."

Carlisle walked back by Esme, his job done. Jasper looked at Edward as if waiting for conformation for something. Edward nodded at him and stepped back leaving Jasper in the spotlight. I knew how much he hated the spotlight.

Jasper turned so he was partly facing both of us, but mainly us, "There are two important things you'll need to know when fighting newborns. First, don't let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you in an instant, and second, never under any circumstance go for the obvious kill. They'll be prepared for that. As long as you come at them from the side and always keep moving you'll be just fine."

Jasper walked down to the right end of the clearing between the vampires and wolves.

"Emmett will go first, because he is the closest thing we have to a newborn."

Emmett got out of line and walked to the left end of the clearing, "I'll try not to break anything."

"What I meant by that was Emmett's main weapon is his strength. Emmett's also very predictable and straightforward in his attacks. Newborn's wont use subtle moves. All you have to do is go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper explained.

Edward stepped forward to get in between the brothers. He stood just two feet ahead of us in line, not wanting to get right in the middle of where they would charge at each other.

Edward looked at each one in turn and they both nodded at him. He nodded back at the contenders.

"Begin!"

**And the fight begins! Well not the actual fight, but fight training begins! Don't forget to R&R! I appreciate what you guys have to say and any comments are welcome!**

**Also I've started a little side story about the Cullen's and Lexi call Switched Up! If you guys want to check that one out it'd be great! Thanks for all your continued support!**


	52. Training

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reads and reviews as usual! I hope you enjoy this fight-filled chapter! :))**

**LPV**

Emmett charged at Jasper and crashed right into him, but to my surprise Jasper stood. Emmett picked Jasper up and threw him across the field. Jasper quickly got back up and charged at him. Emmett did the same. They met in the middle of the field. Emmett took a swing at Jasper's head, but Jasper ducked and knocked him to the ground with his arm.

"Never lose focus." He told Emmett as he walked away.

Next it was Edward and Carlisle's turn. They each walked to a different end, nodding at each other to signal that they were ready. They both ran at each other but at last minute Carlisle slid under Edward as he jumped over Carlisle. The two spun around and ran at each other again, this time actually fighting. Edward had Carlisle by the throat while Carlisle held Edward's arms trying to remove them. Carlisle finally got out of Edwards grasp and hit him, Edward flew a few feet rolling in the air so he landed on his feet. Edward kept moving, dodging every time Carlisle went to take a swing at him. Finally, after Carlisle took a swing which left his body defenseless, Edward had Carlisle by the chest and pushed him down to the ground.

"One more thing," Jasper told Edward as he turned away from Carlisle to look at him.

Carlisle knocked Edward's feet from underneath him and brought him to the ground.

"Never turn your back on your enemy!" Jasper finished rolling his eyes at his brother.

Jasper stood and signaled Rosalie to go next.

Unlike when Jasper had fought with Emmett and Cooper, he and Rose stood face to face only a few feet apart. Rose started taking a swing at Jasper, who ducked. He allowed her one more swing with the opposite arm before he striked. He grabbed Rosalie's arm and flung her up and back. Like Edward had before, she spun in air and just barely landed on her feet.

Cooper took Jasper's place then as he and Alice fought. My smiling vampire came to stand over by me.

"When's it my turn?" I asked.

He sighed, "Lexi you don't get a turn."

"Sure she does! We'll go once Jasper's all done." Emmett smiled and nudged me in the arm.

Jasper frowned and walked away. I sighed. I didn't see why he was so bitter. I'd be fine! I had plenty of experience fighting and with my gifts I was golden! Jasper had every right to worry, but he didn't need to be telling me what I was going to and not going to do! I'd already decided that I was going to fight and that was final!

Cooper and Alice walked hand in hand to the sideline and I figured they'd finished their fight. I kinda wished I'd payed attention, seeing Alice fight woulda been fun! Carlisle and Esme went next but it didn't last long. Esme took some swings at Carlisle, which he dodged. Then Carlisle took a swing at Esme, which she avoided, but then Carlisle went right to the next hit and knocked her to the ground. As soon as she was on the ground he helped her up and gave her a hug.

"You realize you're not allowed to help the enemy up and hug them correct?" Jasper teased Carlisle.

Carlisle glared at him as he and Esme retreated. "If you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth."

Jasper laughed.

"MY TURN!" Emmett shouted.

"You had a turn." Jasper pointed out.

Emmett grinned and grabbed me by the hand, "Not with Lexi I haven't!"

I could hardly control my excitement. I was going to train! I was going to fight!

Emmett and I started at opposite ends of the field like he and Jasper had done earlier.

"Ready?" He called to me, a huge grin on his face.

I nodded in response to excited and nervous to do anything else. I loved Emmett, but I worried that he might get too caught up in the fight and actually hurt me badly. Shutting my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to rid myself of my fears. Emmett would be careful, he knew that I was fragile.

Emmett watched me, waiting for me to focus.

I looked at him across the field and nodded, "I'm ready."

Emmett nodded and I swear his grin got wider.

Then he charged. I waited until he was halfway across the field and then also ran at him. I jumped over him like Edward did with Carlisle and quickly skidded to a stop and turned around. Emmett was already running towards me again. I stiffened my body and tried to focus on what he'd do. He swung at me once he got to me, but I ducked. I turned again and swung at him but missed. I thought he was going to swing again but instead he knocked my legs out from underneath me and I fell flat on my back.

I groaned.

Emmett stood over me grinning like a kid in a candy store and helped me up.

"Wanna go again?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded.

"Let's start closer together." He suggested.

I sighed and tried to calm my nerves, "Okay."

We took a few steps back and nodded at each other.

This time I decided to make the first move and swing at him. He ducked and swung at me while crouched. Emmett got a hold of me around my waist and threw me back. I slide across the ground on my side but, despite the pain, I got up and ran at him again. He took another swing but this time I grabbed his arm. Right after, as if he was planning on me doing that, he threw his arm back sending me straight back into a tree. I didn't realize we were so close to the edge.

"Again?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and we moved back towards the center of the field.

We fought over and over again with each fight ending in me on the ground or against a tree.

"Lexi," Jasper called my name before Emmett and I started our seventh round. "don't think."

I rose an eyebrow at him. Don't think? How can you not think while fighting?

Emmett started the match and grabbed my shoulders pushing me back, I did the same to him trying to resist his force. I tried to copy Jasper's move and slid underneath him. It was the first move that'd worked all day. Emmett staggered forward a bit before spinning and attacking again.

I tried to follow Jasper's advice and not think too much about my moves and what I was going to do next. Little did I know, it was much harder than it sounded. I dodged Emmett's attacks; that I was good at. But I had trouble returning the punch.

"Keep moving, don't think." Jasper instructed from the sideline.

Don't think, keep moving. I replayed his words over and over again in my head. I kept a constant chant in my head. But unfortunately like every other fight with Emmett he got to me and I ended up on my back.

"Emmett let me go against her once." Jasper stepped to the center of the field. I assumed he'd gotten tired of watching me fail over and over again.

Emmett helped me up and I went to stand in front of Jasper.

Jasper put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't think."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Use your instincts not your head." He commanded me.

Then out of no where he swung at me. I ducked just in time.

"Perfect." He praised.

I scoffed, "Only because I wasn't expecting it."

"You used your instincts." He smiled.

"I didn't think about using my instincts."

"You're not supposed to. What'd I tell you. Don't think."

Jasper swung again and I effortlessly dodged it again.

I frowned, "I can dodged just fine. It's the return I have problems with."

He didn't say anything. Instead he swung again. I didn't even fully stand up before he struck again with the other arm. I attempted to swing at him, while trying to let my instincts do the work.

"Look for an opening." He commanded.

Jasper kept swinging at me and I continued to dodge it. Then I saw, after one swing from each arm he paused. He only paused for a millisecond so if there was any chance I'd hit him I needed to time it perfectly.

I waited for him to swing with his right arm, that one always came first. Then I prepared to dodge his second hit while planning to attack at the same time. Instead he hit me with his second strike and knocked me to the ground.

"You were thinking." He scolded.

I threw my hands up, "I don't know how to not think!"

Just then something came behind me and went to attack. I spun around ducking the blow I was about to receive and then knocked the person to the ground with a blow to the back of the legs.

People seemed to really like to hit there today.

I stood up and stared at Edward, who was now on the ground.

"That was perfect!" Jasper exclaimed.

I looked at him with blank eyes.

He kissed me on the nose.

"Now just do it again!" He encouraged.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

"Go." I said.

I could hear the wind and I knew he was swinging again. I opened my eyes and quickly moved to the right, the opposite direction of were his fist was going. Keep moving. Keep moving.

I bounced from foot to foot always moving, always watching. Jasper spun and grabbed my left shoulder when I tried to move right. I spun towards him and elbowed him in the ribs sending him staggering backwards. Then I moved to face him. He reached out to grab my arm but I beat him to it and flung him over my shoulder. Jasper landed on the ground flat on his back.

I knelt down by his head and leaned in to give him a kiss. Instead he grabbed my arms flung me to the ground and pinned me there.

"Cheater." I muttered.

He kissed me and let me up.

"My turn! Now that she can actually fight!" Emmett came over to us.

We started on opposite sides of the field again. He nodded at me and I nodded back. Then, it was on.

He ran at me again and I met him halfway, but this time I slid like Carlisle. I jumped back up and swung as I spun to face him. He ducked and went for my legs but I jumped to the left. He got back up and tried to catch me. I moved right this time and turned while swinging again. This time I clocked him in the left side of the face. I heard Jasper chuckle as Emmett touched his face with one hand.

Then he fully went at me. He grabbed my arm and went to throw me again, but slid under him, turned and kicked his legs out from under him. Emmett fell flat on his face.

He turned over and watched me.

"Loser."

**Yay for Lexi for _finally_ beating Emmett! It's a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to keep training all together in one chapter! As always please don't forget to Review! Oh and BellaItalia I updated sooner this time! :)) **

**Thanks everyone I hope you enjoyed it! **


	53. Probably at Cooper, Cooper's stupid

**Author's Note: Thank you all so so much for the reading and the reviewing! Internet cookies for you! :))**

**LPV**

"Says the man on the ground." I giggled walking away.

Jasper walked towards me as well and gave me a hug. "I love you."

"Will you let me fight?"

He pulled back and sighed. "Sure."

"Then I love you too!" I jumped in his arms.

"So you wouldn't have loved me if I said no?" He looked offended.

I sighed, "No I just wouldn't have loved you as much!"

"Oh thanks Lexi. Love you too!"

"I know you love me." I grinned like a goon.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked towards the rest of his family.

They all stood in a straight line and it was evident that we messed something.

"Get in line." Emmett told us with a hint of disgust.

"What's goin on?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle explained, "The wolves need to know our scent so there's no mistakes during the fight."

We nodded and went to the back of the line.

Sam started the line with Jacob right behind. The wolves' faces turned sour with each smell they encountered. Sam stopped at me and ducked his head.

I'd never met Sam before, I only knew him because Bella had described them, so I figured this was his way of saying hi. I put my hand on his large furry head and patted it a couple times, "Hi Sam."

Jacob also stopped at me and ducked his head like Sam before him.

"Hey Jake." I smiled at him.

"Careful he licks." Bella warned, her voice full of disgust and humor.

I giggled at him and stroked his fur.

"You won't lick me will you Jake?"

His large head moved from side to side in a 'no'.

"See Bella I told you." Hands on hips, I stuck my tongue out at her.

Just then Jake stuck his long tongue out and licked my face all over careful not to miss a spot. All I can say is thank God I'd put my tongue back in my mouth.

When I was released I slowly opened my eyes. The wolves' faces were full of humor while the Cullen's looked quite disgusted. And Mr. Licky was laughing his tail off.

"Jake! That's sooo gross! EW!" I screeched.

Emmett cracked a smile at my outburst.

I took the bottom of my shirt and wiped the Jacob off my face. I shuddered.

"Now I have to disinfect my face."

"He says that you don't because he already did it for you." Edward spoke for Jake.

"Shut up Jake."

Jake bark-laughed and rolled on the floor.

I considered kicking him, but I figured that might upset the other wolves.

"We'll be doing this again tomorrow. Feel free to come again." Carlisle dismissed them.

Edward nodded for Sam, "Thank you, we'll be here."

"Try to keep your dog under control." I muttered, causing Jake to burst out laughing again.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You're a brave man." Cooper shuddered.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Emmett scowled, "To get that close to that stench? Gross."

I looked to Jasper for help.

"To us, the wolves smell bad. And you have wolf all over you." He explained.

I pulled out of his arms quickly, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know."

Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I slid under him and turned around to face him a huge grin on my face.

He looked at me shaking his head. "You're impossible."

"I know I am! What are you going to do about it?"

"Eat you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" I joked giving him a hug.

He smiled, "No. Actually I'd probably kill myself."

I pulled back to stare at him with huge eyes.

"What?" Jasper shrugged looking confused at my reaction.

"If anything happens to me, you're not allowed to harm yourself." I commanded.

"Lexi," He looked into my eyes, "what would I have to live for if you died. You are my life now. You are my other half and you can't live with half of a person."

Shaking my head, I frowned at him, "If something was to happen to you, would you want me to go kill myself? Would you want me to go and die?"

Pain filled his face once again, we'd had this conversation before, and he shook his head no.

"There its settled!"

"Jasper! Come here." Edward called from the other end of the field.

"I'll be back." He kissed me on the forehead and walked away.

Emmett snuck up behind me and scooped me in his arms. "Hey little sis!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure." I shrugged. There was nothing better to do.

Then I saw it.

**EMPV**

"So here's whatcha do," I began telling her the task. "all you have to do is sneak up on Cooper and tackle him to the ground, then I'll handle the rest."

I looked at her all excited. But she didn't look so excited. In fact she looked scared.

"It's not scary I promise. It's only Cooper, and if he hurts you you know Jasper's gunna kill him." I reassured her but she stood there not moving with the exact same expression.

I waved my hand in front of her face, "Lexi, are you OK?"

Her eyes were far away, like she had passed out or died or something.

"Hey Jasper," I called to him, "what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

Jasper was here in an instant, obviously worried about Lexi. What else was new?

"Lex, what do you see?" He put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes.

OH YEAH! I forgot Lexi can see the future! That explains her funny expression! Haha, dumb Emmett. I'm a genius.

I saw Edward roll his eyes. It must've been at Cooper, Cooper's stupid.

Alice suddenly turned to stone too. Geez everyone's having visions these days!

"No," Lexi breathed. "it's too soon."

"What's too soon? What happened?" Jasper asked frantically.

"Saturday."

Jasper frowned, "What about Saturday?"

"They're coming."

Jasper froze too.

Who's coming? Denali? We could use the extra help, maybe get rid of these mutts that we've had to put up with.

Speaking of mutt, I probably smell like mutt after carrying Lexi. Great, now I have to shower! Oh well, maybe it won't be so bad. We'll see what kinda mood Rose is in.

**JPV**

They were coming on Saturday. Fantastic. That gave us three days to prepare and get everything situated out.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, concern filling him.

I swallowed, "The army is coming."

Esme's eyes filled with fear.

"When?" Cooper asked.

"Saturday, around noon." Lexi spoke coherently in a full sentence for once.

Alice shuddered. "It won't be pretty."

"Depending on what happens." Lexi corrected.

"So let's go over what we have down." Carlisle suggested.

I took a deep breath, "Well, Lexi's fighting. Edward and Bella are going to campground near the fight."

"How are you getting there?" Esme asked.

"Jacob's going to have to carry her, otherwise they can distinguish our scents." Edward answered.

Emmett added to the list, "We also know that there are twenty-eight of them."

"Twenty-five. Three were killed." Lexi corrected him this time.

He pretended to look offended, "Well."

"Yeah Emmett get with the program!" Cooper laughed.

"You had no idea either!" Emmett shot back.

Cooper went to talk back then stopped, "Touche."

Lexi giggled and rolled her eyes. God I loved her laugh. Sheer perfection.

Edward rolled his eyes. It's not like he doesn't feel the same way about Bella. Mr. Hypocrite.

"Focus," Carlisle commanded, "what else do we know?"

Emmett shrugged, "I dunno."

"We'll need to train every night up until the fight. On Friday night we need to go hunting to be as strong as possible." I added.

"Do I get to go?" Lexi asked excitedly.

I shuddered at the thought of what could happen if she went with us, "Absolutely not! You'll be staying with Edward and Bella at the campground, Jake will have to come back for you, and I'll meet you there on Saturday morning where Jake will then take you to the fighting grounds where you'll stay with us waiting for the newborns."

Lexi frowned, clearly disappointed. "Why not?"

"It's much much to dangerous." I patted her head.

"I'm no wolf."

"I know you're not. That'd be disgusting."

Emmett burst out laughing. Probably at Cooper, Cooper's stupid.

Edward then laughed too. Confusion filled the air from everyone but Emmett and Edward. None of us bothered asking, we knew it'd be pointless and dumb anyway.

"So tomorrow night, same time, we'll all meet back here." Carlisle tried to carry on the conversation, to very little success.

We all nodded, Emmett and Edward still trying to compose themselves.

I took Lexi's hand and led her to the edge of the clearing, "I'll race you home."

"You're on!"

"Ready...Set...GO!" I yelled.

Then we were off.

**EMPV**

Fighting tomorrow! WHOO HOO! Just another chance for me to kick Cooper's butt! I wonder if it'd be legal to switch teams on Saturday to throw Cooper off...

"NO!" Edward glared at me like I was stupid.

"Fine! Take away all the fun!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in that prissy little way he does, "Emmett this isn't fun and games! This is serious! We need to dispose of the newborns, not help them to screw with Cooper!"

Rosalie was having a hard time controlling her laughter; I don't hear it often but I love her laugh.

"Dispose," I laughed, "sounds like you're getting rid of toxic waste."

"You're about to be toxic waste in two seconds." Edward threatened.

Bella laughed uncontrollably along with me, Cooper, and Rosalie.

So after like a half hour of laughing Eddie decided to take Bella home because it was late or something, but in reality 4:30 in the morning is early. Just sayin.

Rosalie and I went home and uh, nevermind.

**COPV**

"ALICE!" I yelled to my love who was upstairs.

"Yes Cooper?" She appeared at my side on the couch.

I looked into her eyes, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." Alice looked cautious.

"Will you tell me what Emmett's going to do in like five minutes?" I begged trying to use my good looks to charm her.

Her face went blank and I knew I did it.

"He'll be busy..." She rose her eyebrows at me a couple times.

Oh dear God.

I pulled her onto my lap and rocked while holding her to my chest, "I'm so so so sorry I made you see that."

The little pixie just smiled and laughed. "It's nothing new I'm afraid. Lexi needs to teach me how to block visions. That's just not fair!"

"You could ask her, she and Jasper are still here aren't they?"

"No, Jasper took her home and came back. I think he went hunting, but I don't remember."

I nodded and rested my head against hers. God I was tired.

She rubbed my arm, "Come on Coopy, let's get some sleep."

**LPV**

"I need to talk to you." Mary said after I said my goodbyes to Jasper.

Shoot! She must be in a bad mood, I've come home later than this and she's been fine.

"I'm sorry Mary, I lost track of time." I apologized.

She shook her head, "It's not that."

I was taken aback. "What is it then?"

"I had then discussion with your sister's earlier, I would've waited but I had no idea when you'd be back and you didn't answer your phone."

Double shoot! I left my phone in Jasper's truck.

"What's up?" I plopped down on the couch a few spaces away from her.

"I found a job in Los Angeles again. I also got our debt and other personal issues all worked out now, so we can move back. I expect to leave by Monday."

I froze. "What? No! We can't leave!"

Now she looked taken aback, "I thought you hated Forks."

"I did! But I have Jasper now! I can't just leave him! Can't I stay here?"

"Lexi, your seventeen years old. You're not allowed to live alone until you're eighteen. When you're birthday rolls around next year then yes you can come back, but until then you need to move with me and your sisters."

Tears welled in my eyes. I had five days left! And three outta five would be spent training and fighting newborn vampires!

"I'm sorry. At least its not a quick on the whim move like it was here." She shrugged and went back to watching TV signaling the conversation was over.

I slowly got up and went to my room not allowing the tears to fall until I was in bed with the door locked and window open. I prayed Jasper would be hunting tonight, but just in case he wasn't I left the window open so he wouldn't think there was anything wrong. Even though my whole world was falling apart.

**Twist at the end! Duh duh duhhhhh! SO what are your thoughts? :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! :))**


	54. What did you just do?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for that cruel twist at the end but I just had to! The idea came to me last week during school and it was just perfect! :))**

**JPV**

I was over at Lexi's by eight, not really expecting her to be up by then but to my huge surprise she was.

"Hey Carli!" I greeted her sister when she opened the door for me.

Carli looked exceptionally happy today, "Hi Jasper!"

I walked up the stairs and was instantly confused. There were boxes everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh didn't Lexi tell you? We're moving!" She was practically bouncing off the walls.

I stared at her, "I haven't seen Lexi since last night. When did you find this out?"

"Lexi woulda found out when she got home last night, or this morning depending on what time she got home."

Lexi appeared then on the stairs and ran over to me once she saw me. Tears flowed from her face as she buried her face in my shirt.

"Oh Lexi," I comforted her, "it'll be okay! You don't have to leave with them."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, you can live by yourself now!"

"Jasper I'm only seventeen. In the United States you must be eighteen to live alone." She cried.

I frowned, "Oh yeah. I'd like to kill whoever made up that rule."

I felt her smile against my chest. "Me too."

"When are you leaving?" I reluctantly asked. The longer the better.

"Monday night."

"MONDAY NIGHT!" My jaw dropped. I had five days with her, and three would be spent fighting off stupid vampires!

Crushing her to my chest, I buried my face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Do you think they'd mind if I took you away for a while?"

"No, don't even ask. Let's just go." She begged.

I shrugged and led her outside, but of course Bella would be coming up the drive way.

"What's wrong?" Bella rushed over to her.

Lexi shook her head and hugged Bella tightly.

"Alexis Olson, whats the matter? Why is she crying?"

"Mary talked to me last night," Lexi told Bella still hugging her, "she worked out all the issues we had in Cali and now we're moving."

Bella looked shocked, "You're moving! NO! She can't take you away like that!"

"Yes she can, she's my legal guardian and I'm not of age yet." Lexi frowned.

Bella's shoulders slumped. "You're gunna leave me in Forks with these freaks?"

Lexi laughed, "I'm sorry if it was up to me I wouldn't go."

"That's offensive," I told Bella, "I'm not a freak."

My angel laughed harder. "Oh yes you are!"

"Well!" I walked past them and got in my truck.

Bella and Lexi climbed in as well.

"Oh no! Get out! You can't ride with freaks!" I joked.

Lexi clung to me, "Take me with you!"

Bella clung to both of us, "Me too!"

**I **was surprised at how much Bella had **opened up** over the months. She was so open and fun **once she** got comfortable. Lexi had really **brought** the teenager back in **her.** Lexi had brought the teenager **back** in all of us. Now **it was all going to go away**, along with her.

The ride was silent, no one dared to talk. Gloomy air filled the truck and made it hard to breathe. All of us trying to escape fate and reality. We arrived at my house, the air seemed to be less intense, and went inside all trying to be normal.

It was an unspoken deal that no one would talk about the move. Or at least not yet.

"What's wrong?" Esme could sense the tension and sadness in the air as soon as we walked in. It was a sunny day out, which was odd for Forks, but that did nothing to mask the air.

I shrugged, Bella shook her head, and Lexi smiled slightly.

"Don't lie to me," Esme demanded following us into the living room with the rest of the family, "Lexi looks like she's been crying now what's wrong?"

"Lexi does look like she's been crying! Jasper did you beat her?" Emmett frowned.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him and Lexi, "No Emmett I didn't beat her!"

"Then what happened?" Carlisle was concerned.

"It has nothing to do with the fight." Lexi told them.

Cooper looked relieved, "Oh thank God! Well, I don't care anymore!"

Alice smacked him.

"What happened Edward?" Esme asked the mind-reader.

"I don't think it's my place to say..." Edward smiled apologetically at Lexi and I.

Esme used her last hope, "Alice?"

"Definitely not my place to say." She responded immediately.

"Jasper tell me or you'll never see Lexi again." Esme threatened.

I scoffed.

"Esme, that's the worst punishment you could possibly use right now." Edward informed her.

Lexi leaned against my chest and a few tears fell. I pulled her closer and wished I could make her tears go away.

Emmett rubbed Lexi's arm, "Lexi what's wrong sweety?"

I smacked Emmett, "Don't call her that."

He rose his hands in surrender, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Cooper grinned, "Lexi if you tell me what's wrong I'll give you candy?"

"What is she? Five?" Alice hit Cooper on the head.

"Violent today people?" Carlisle looked at us.

"Violent and upset," Edward frowned. "allow me to offer my condolences."

Esme's eyes widened, "Who died?"

Alice looked at the ground, "Jasper will shortly."

If Esme's eyes would've gotten any bigger they would've popped out of her head and knocked her over, "Why is Jasper going to die?"

Lexi sighed, "Mary got some stuff worked out in California. I'm moving on Monday."

Everyone except those who didn't already know fell silent from shock.

"Oh no." Esme breathed.

"But you don't have to go with." Cooper pointed out.

"Yes she does." I frowned.

Cooper argued, "No she doesn't."

"Yes she does." Alice told him.

"She just had her birthday!" He demanded.

"Yeah, my seventeenth one. I'm not eighteen yet. I'm not of age to live alone without a legal guardian or parent." Lexi sighed.

"Why so early?" Alice asked, finally not knowing something.

"She hates it here. Her, like my sisters want to move as soon as possible." She frowned.

**LPV**

Jasper looked at the ground; his look killed me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him. I only made everything worse for him and his family.

Carlisle sighed, "That doesn't leave us very much time."

"It'll be fine," I told him, "the fights not til Saturday."

"No, I'm not talking about the fight." He waved me off.

"Then what are you talking about?" Cooper asked stroking his non-existent beard.

"The court house is only open so many days Cooper." Esme added on to the silent conversation.

I looked at the two of them, "Will you please explain what's going on?"

"I'll get a hold of her." Carlisle stated to only Esme, because she's the only one who knew what was happening besides Edward and possibly Alice.

It was short, although I saw Carlisle calling Mary. But why? Nothing he could say would convince her to stay in Forks.

"That's pointless." I stated.

Esme looked at me, "No its not, it'll fix it."

"Carlisle calling her won't change anything."

"Why not? You don't think she'd do it?"

I laughed, "I know she won't! There's no way you convince her to stay here."

Esme looked confused, "Wait, what?"

"Carlisle calling her and trying to convince her to stay in Forks won't work."

"That's not what he's doing." Edward told me.

Now I was confused, "Then why's he calling her?"

"To try and get custody of you!" She explained.

My eyes widened. Custody of me? That would mean they'd take me in, which would mean I'd stay in Forks with them!

"Oh Esme! I can't let you do that!" I frowned.

It was nice that they offered, but I wasn't going to force myself on them. That wasn't the point of me telling them I was moving. The point was, to let them know I was leaving.

"Oh Alexis yes you can!

"You don't have too, that wasn't why I told you I was leaving. I don't wanna force myself on you."

She can over by me and squeezed my hand, sitting on the coffee table. "I know. We want to have you here, you're apart of the family now."

The tears came back and I smiled at her. Jazzy rubbed my arm and squeezed my hand as well.

"See, I told you you would be apart of this family. And to think you thought they wouldn't like you." He grinned at me.

Carlisle came back down the stairs, "There all worked out! All I have to do is get the paper work from the city, have her sign it and turn it in for approval."

I got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"We experienced what happened when you're gone, its not something we'd like to have happen again." Carlisle whispered.

"YAY! Lexi's gunna live with me!" Emmett picked me up and hugged me until I thought my brains were gunna explode out of me.

"Now, so I'm not regretting my decision, there's got to be new rules now." Carlisle brought our attention to him.

Emmett groaned, "I hate rules!"

"I know, but with you being wild and Lexi being human we need order in here." Esme explained.

"So what kinda rules we talking about?" Cooper looked at them questioningly.

Carlisle thought a moment, "Well...I'm not quite sure." He looked to Esme for help.

"Look kids, just don't do anything stupid or things that might be potentially dangerous to Lexi and we're fine."

Cooper frowned, "Does that mean no throwing her around the house?"

"Yes." Jasper snarled at him.

"Chill bro! I was kidding!" Cooper held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't kid when it comes to her." Jasper growled at him.

Cooper nudged him in the arm, "Loosen up bro! You gotta learn to let go!"

"If I ever 'let go' the human population with suddenly go from almost 7 billion to 0." Jazzy frowned.

"Aw come on Jazzman! We all no it wouldn't!" Emmett clapped Jasper's shoulder.

I hugged him as tight as I could and sent him every bit of love I could muster.

"They're right for once ya know." I whispered.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, "You have no idea just how dangerous I really am...or how selfish I am."

"Jasper, you're the most giving person I've ever met. You love me more than anything, you'd never to anything to hurt me! You defied your parents to make me happy."

"That makes me disobedient not giving."

I gave him my 'really?' look.

"What time is it Cooper?" He changed the subject.

"A little after noon." Cooper looked at his phone.

"Why do you need to know what time it is?" Emmett asked.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "So we can prepare to train again."

"When are we doing that?" Bella asked.

"We're gunna start earlier today right?" Cooper looked to Jasper for conformation.

Jazzy nodded, "We're going to start at midnight."

"Meaning we have twelve hours to kill." Alice frowned.

"I should probably go pack." I stood up and stretched.

Emmett looked confused, "But you're not moving."

"Yes I am."

"No, Carlisle just cleared that up." Emmett demanded.

I sighed, "Emmett. I'm moving in with you guys. I have to pack."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett nodded, smiling now that he got it.

Jasper laughed at his stupid brother, "Come on I'll take you home."

We ended up taking Edward's Volvo because it had more interior space and Jasper didn't think I'd want my suitcases out in the rain. Which was very true.

I didn't expect much when I got home. Instead I got a lot. I gave Mary the papers, which she signed and went into my room Jasper at my heels. When I opened my door I found Mallory, and a very upset Emma.

"Hey!" I gave Mallory a hug.

"Hey you!" She returned the gesture.

I sat beside Emma on my bed. She turned away from me refusing any contact whatsoever.

"Hi Jasper." Mallory greeted him.

He nodded in her direction, making eye contact for a few seconds.

I looked at Emma, "Whats wrong?"

She shook her head and frowned.

"Emma, you can't lie to me."

"How could you do this to me?" She erupted in a ball of fury.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Emma turned to face me tears in her eyes, "**How** **can** you just leave me? We're twins! We're supposed to stay together! Don't **you** care how this is going to **effect everyone?** Or are **you **too selfish to care? Don't you care how we **feel** about this? Don't you know **the pain** this will cause? **Can't you understand?** What amIgoing to do without you? **Life is** going to be so **empty** don't you know that? **But I** suppose you **don't care** do you? All you want and care about is your stupid boy toy anyway."

I stared at her in shock, unable to believe what she just said.

"Emma," I stated her name, not sure how to even begin. "you have to understand."

"Understand what? That you're boyfriend is suddenly more important than me and our family?"

I sighed, "No. You have to understand that he is what I want. We're going to be eighteen next year. We have to start making our own decisions. You want to move to California. I want to stay in Forks. We aren't kids anymore Em. We're going to be starting our lives and I want to start mine with him. We can still see each other and talk to each other, none of that's going to change ever. You're still my twin."

Emma shook her head and walked out of the room, "It won't be the same."

I groaned and fell back on my bed closing my eyes and praying for okayness. Jasper stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You can't help how she feels." I opened my eyes and sat up.

Mallory waved at me. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to visit you and my favorite vampire." She smiled.

Jasper nodded, "Sweet. Wanna head back to my place once we're done here?"

Mallory nodded excitedly. "Sure!"

I pulled out my suitcases and packed. It wasn't hard with Mal and Jazzy helping but Emma's words still burned in my mind. She wouldn't understand. Not unless she was in the know.

After we packed we went to Jasper's house. Surprisingly the wolves were there. I checked the time, it was only four. What were they doing here now?

"What are they doing here?" Jasper asked looking at his family.

"They wanted to go over battle strategies." Carlisle explained.

Jasper nodded, "What'd you come up with?"

"Nothing," Carlisle chuckled, "they just got here."

"Hey Mallory!" Emmett gave her a hug.

Mallory looked shocked, "Emmett?"

She looked at me for conformation. I nodded and smiled at her.

"You're alive! Well...kinda." She giggled and hugged him again.

"Yupp, sure am!" Emmett grinned with her.

Then it happened.

Seth looked at Mallory. Mallory looked back. The world shifted and I knew what happened. Jake had explained it to me.

I looked at Seth in shock once the two finally broke eye contact.

"Did you just imprint on my best friend?"

**Whoa! Seth and Mallory? What do you all think about that one? :)) Don't forget to review and lemme know! I hope you enjoyed! Also be looking out for an updated Chapter 11! I'm in the process of rewriting it and would love you opinion when it's up and finished!**


	55. Where's 55!

**Hey peeps! **

**Chapter 11 is done! I will be posting the real 55 later this week! PLease please don't forget to check out the revisions i've done on 11 they are MAJOR! **

**Hope you are all well and once again sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 56 is up so please continue onward! -**

**:))**


	56. Camping!

**Author's note! Chapter 55 is here! Sorry for the wait! Chapter 11 is up in case you haven't saw! It's over 15,000 words now instead of the 2,000 something it was before! You see why it took forever haha! Sorry for the wait on this much anticipated chapter! Sorry if the note I posted made you think it was a chapter! I thought you deserved to know why I hadn't been updating in forever! **

**Anyway here is your REAL Chapter! I'm going to post it as Chapter 56 so you know it's a real chapter and not just an update to the note! :)) **

**LPV**

"Well, uh..." Seth looked afraid.

"What's imprinting?" Mallory asked.

Seth looked at Mallory, "Its like falling in love, but only more powerful. You're my mate. You're the one I love and want to be with forever."

Mallory blushed, "That's is the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me."

"So how's that gunna work? You live in California." I asked.

"I'll move up here!" Mallory exclaimed.

Emmett had a sudden realization, "HEY! Now it doesn't matter that you know about vampire's because Seth would've told you anyway!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Wow Emmett."

"Does she know about us yet?" Seth asked.

"Well when we walked in we asked what the wolves were doing here." Jasper said.

Mallory looked at Seth, "You're a wolf? Like a werewolf?"

Seth nodded, "Yupp! Pretty cool huh?"

"Dude, I love werewolves!"

It was true, Mallory had been obsessed with them ever since she was little. When she would come to visit me in Glatinburg, she'd love to listen to them howl at night. I never thought she'd fall in love with one though.

Sam looked at Seth and Mallory, "This isn't good."

"Why not?" Jake asked confused.

"It's too soon to the fight. Seth is going to be no help on the battlefield." Sam explained.

"I can be helpful! I won't let it stop me!"

Jake looked at Sam shocked, "I thought you said you were going to make him stay with Edward and Bella anyway."

"I'd thought about it. Never really decided."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on ? Who's fighting?" Mallory asked.

"There's a newborn vampire army coming to attack us. They'll be here Saturday." Jasper explained.

"Saturday! That's in two days!" She exclaimed.

Cooper frowned, "We know. We need to train some more before we're ready to fight."

"How close are to be actually being ready?" Emmett asked.

"We just need to fine tune the attacks. Then we'll be set. Or as set as we can be before Saturday." Jasper replied. He didn't like that fact that Saturday would be here soon. He really didn't want me to fight, but he needed all the help he could get and I wasn't going to let him fight without me.

Mallory looked at us sadly, "I won't be here. I have to go back home tomorrow."

"Good," Seth cheered, "I didn't want you in the area in case they were to go looking for Bella in the towns! I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt!"

"I'll take that as you're being really sweet and not mean." Mallory told him smiling.

Seth smiled back, "Exactly how I hoped you'd take it!"

"What time are you going back tomorrow?" I asked.

"My flight leaves at eight." She told me.

"In the morning?" Emmett asked looking shocked.

Mally nodded.

Emmett's jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God. That's really early!"

"Not really. I usually am up by seven thirty."

"Ew." He shuddered.

"You'll have to be up just as early on Saturday." Esme pointed out.

Emmett frowned, "Crap!"

Mallory and I sat on the couch and watched TV while the vampies and the wolfies worked out strategies for the fight on Saturday.

"What do you know about Seth?" She asked me suddenly.

I looked at her, "Um, well he's a wolf..."

She sighed, "I knew that. What does he like? What's his personality like?"

"I'm not totally sure Mallory. I don't really talk to the wolves. Jake said he's the youngest wolf. And apparently he's pretty friendly but other than that I have no clue."

"What happens if I marry Seth and you become a vampire?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Mally. I mean Vampires and Wolves hate each other. But I'm sure we could make it work."

"If she doesn't kill you first." Cooper chuckled.

We turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Cooper shrugged, "Blood lust dude. You heard what it did to me and Jasper. You won't be any different. Every newborn is the exact same; insane with thirst."

"How do you know?" I frowned at him.

"Because I've seen enough newborns in my life to know how they operate." He sat back on the right couch and relaxed.

I sat back as well, "That doesn't mean I'll be the same way. Who knows I could turn out like Carlisle."

Cooper laughed at me. "Yeah and the odds of that happening are 1 in 9,999,999."

"I bet there higher than you think they are."

"Nah, not really."

"You'll be surprised then when I do turn out like him huh?"

Cooper scoffed, "Yeah sure."

"I will!" I sat up suddenly defensive.

"Hey," Jasper interrupted our fighting, "lets not worry about that now. It'll be a long time before you become a vampire."

"Who knows. I could have to become one tomorrow."

Jasper chuckled sitting down next to me, "Why?"

"I could die tomorrow. We never got that fixed." I pointed out.

Jasper's face fell. "Crap, I forgot. Emmett had come up with a possible solution but we never got to asking about it huh?"

"We'll have to do that after the fight. How longs it been since the appointment?" Carlisle walked over to us upon hearing our conversation.

I frowned, how long had it been?

"Id guess about two almost three months." I said still frowning.

"At least two." Jasper said.

Mallory looked at us, "Okay, what'd I miss now?"

"Lexi has a disease and only has about 1 more month to live before she dies." Emmett shouted out.

"Oh my god!" Mallory started freaking out.

Jasper held her off of me, "Mallory we think we have a way to cure it!"

"What," she faced him, "turn her into a vampire?!"

"No, all we have to do is replace something because its faulty." He explained.

Mallory glared at him suspiciously, "Are you sure its going to work?"

Jasper sighed, "No, but I'm willing to try anything that could save her life and keep her human. Turning her to a vampire is a last resort kinda thing."

"So when are you going to fix her?" She asked.

"After the fight on Saturday, we can't do it before."

"Why not?"

"Because she won't be able to fight and she'll be sick. I can't take care of her if I'm fighting off newborns." Jasper explained.

Mallory nodded, "Good point."

"I know." He smiled.

I frowned, "I don't need to be taken care of."

"Yes you do." Mallory and Jasper answered at the same time.

"Rude!" I glared at them both. Of course it wasn't long before Jasper scooped me up, set me on his lap, and kissed me all over.

"I love you." He breathed against my lips.

I smiled and looked into his eyes, "I love you too."

We stayed at the Cullen's for the rest of the night. Mallory slept in a guest bedroom while I slept in Jasper's room. We went to bed early since we had to get up at midnight to train. Mallory would be here alone, but we didn't figure that'd be too much of a problem considering she'd be asleep.

I put my head on the pillow and shut my eyes.

"Not the usual way?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You're not sleeping like we always do."

"Yeah I know, why? What's wrong with that?"

Jasper sighed, "I'm cold."

I giggled at him, "That's because you're a vampire."

"No, without the heat that radiates from your body, I'm cold. Like I feel colder than usual."

"Then you must feel pretty cold during the day." I pointed out.

He shrugged, "I'm used to being cold during the day. It doesn't bother me as much but I've grown used to having your warmth at night and now I don't have it so I'm cold."

"Sorry, I just thought that it probably bothered you so I didn't."

"Lexi if it bothered me I'd let you know."

I nodded in agreement. I would certainly hear about alright. After shifting so that I my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around his stomach just like always I was able to sleep. His cool skin felt calming and relaxing on my usually hot skin. I'd grown used to his coldness, just like he'd grown used to my heat. Fire and Ice.

But tonight was different, I could feel it in the air. He rubbed my back in a circular motion that should've made me feel even more tired, but instead it kept me awake. I wasn't used to this...it was new. There was something wrong I could tell.

"Jasper." I mumbled.

"Yes love?"

"What's a matter?" I asked to lazy to pick up my head and look in his eyes.

I felt him stiffen slightly under me.

"Nothing baby why?"

"Yes there is. Tell me what's wrong." I started to lift my head up but he gently pushed it back down on his chest.

Jasper sighed, "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now you need to get some sleep."

"Tell me tonight. At training."

"No baby, I don't want you distracted from training. This stuff important to learn for Saturday."

It was my turn to sigh, he was being difficult, "Okay so obviously it's so bad that it'll worry me. What is it?"

"I said I'd tell you later."

"Jasper I have a right to know."

"You my dear, don't have a right to nothin'"

I looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted."

I gasped. "You jerk! The only reason you know that comeback is because of me!"

He shrugged and turned on his side. "Goodnight baby."

I smacked him in the arm, "Don't goodnight baby me!"

Jasper looked at me innocently, "There's no need to be violent."

"There's no need to be a jerk either!"

"I'm perfectly fine. It's you who's overreacting."

"Ya know what? I think I'll get dressed and go sleep at my house for the night."

Jasper shrugged, "Have fun."

I got up and grabbed my bag. Then I stormed out of his room.

"Oh and Lexi?" He called as I was about to shut the door.

I paused, "What?"

"Don't bother coming to training tonight."

"Don't tell me what to do you ain't my boss." I slammed his door and took his keys from the hook outside the garage door. I pushed the button in his truck to open the door so I could leave.

It was raining outside, nothing new there. The roads were wet and slightly icy. I was turning onto the highway to get to my house when I hit the ice. It was so dark I didn't even see it. The truck spun to the right and I quickly turned the wheel to the left. Unfortunately, I over corrected it and ended up skidding to the side of the road. Luckily I didn't get on the highway when I hit the ice.

My hands were shaking and I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do and I suddenly had no idea what I had been doing. I stared at the steering wheel and tried to figure out what to do next. It took me a few minutes to remember this was Jasper's truck. Then I spent another five minutes trying to remember who Jasper was when my memory came back to me.

After a few deep breaths, I shut off his truck and took out the keys deciding it'd be safer for me to walk because I obviously couldn't drive a vehicle. Then again, with my memory spacing out on me walking probably wasn't the best idea either, but it was somewhat safer than driving. At least I had a slimmer chance of dieing if I walked.

Before I knew it I was in the middle of the woods sitting on a tree stump. I had no clue how I got there and I couldn't tell you where I was to save my life. I made a snow bed and curled up into a ball trying to at least keep my internal organs warm. At least I remembered survival training.

I dozed off from exhaustion in the cold winter woods. And that's all I remember...

JPV

Emmett shook me awake at eleven.

"Wake up stupid!" He yelled.

I tried to pull the covers over my head but of course he'd pulled them off.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He asked me.

"She went home. We had another fight."

Emmett looked shocked, "Weird I didn't hear you yelling."

"We didn't yell. She was just mad because I was worried about something and wouldn't tell her what it was so she wouldn't worry."

Emmett nodded, "Rosalie gets like that sometimes too. I wouldn't worry about it too much. She's coming to training right?"

"I told her not to bother but God knows she probably won't listen." I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. God I had nice hair.

"Good. The one time it comes in handy! Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving a bit early so we can practice and warm up." He said as he walked out the door.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs half expecting Lexi to be there, but she wasn't. It worried me, but maybe she was meeting us out at the field.

After my family got ready we all ran to the clearing. Still no Lexi.

We trained until the wolves came.

No Lexi.

We then trained some more showing the wolves what to do.

No Lexi.

The wolves left after training.

No Lexi.

By this time I was absolutely terrified. What if something had happened to her? What if she's hurt?

Edward rolled his eyes. "Or maybe she knew you were mad and decided it'd be best to not push your temper and skip this one."

"Yeah maybe." I knew I sounded doubtful, I could hear it in my voice.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Edward said as he walked towards the Jeep with Bella in tow.

We walked back to the house after Emmett and I fought a few more times in a feeble attempt by him to get me to lighten up.

I went straight up to my room hoping my angel would be in there waiting for me. But she wasn't.

"God I'm such an idiot!" I moaned sitting on my bed and putting my head in my hands.

CPV

"Honey, I'm worried about Jasper." Esme told me as we watched Emmett and him fight.

I sighed, "I am too. He seems very stressed and worried."

"He hasn't seen Lexi." Edward explained.

Esme and I both nodded in understanding. I remember when I had to work in the hospital for hours on end after I'd first changed Esme. It killed me to be away from her for so long. The Mating Pull was a very strong thing...

"No," Edward shook his head at my thoughts, "they got into a fight last night and Jasper's all worried about her."

"It was just a fight. They're always bickering about something. It doesn't change their relationship." I shook my head at my son. He was always so worried he'd mess up the relationship. As if Lexi would leave him if he did something wrong. They were mates; the only thing that would end their relationship is their deaths.

Edward chuckled. "It's late. I'm taking Bella home."

"Good night Bella." Esme gave her a hug.

She gave us all a wave before hurrying to catch my 'youngest'.

Jasper and Emmett did a few more rounds before Emmett gave up on trying to loosen up my tightly wound boy.

Jasper went straight up to his room when we got home.

"He's really upset." Alice murmured to us as she sat down on the couch.

"God I'm such an idiot!" We heard him moan to himself.

"Time to go be parents." Esme announced walking towards the stairs.

I scoffed, "Speak for yourself."

She turned around and looked at me in utter shock. "Carlisle Cullen!"

I chuckled to myself, "I was kidding dear."

"Jasper?" My wife called for him as we stood in the doorway.

He sighed and reluctantly looked up at us, "What?"

"What's bothering you dear." She rushed to sit by him. Ah Esme, always the worrier.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said stubbornly.

"Jasper, it's much better to tell her what's wrong," I advised him, "she'll leave you alone faster that way."

Esme glared at me, but I got Jasper to crack a smile!

"Carlisle Cullen!" She began to scold.

"That's my name."

Esme sighed and turned back to Jasper. "Is it about you and Lexi's fight?"

"Esme!" I scolded her.

"What?" She turned to me confused.

I sighed and closed the door, "You can't ask about fights between him and his girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because that's the last thing he wants to talk about!"

"But if tha...ya know what? I'm not going to have this conversation with you. Hunny what's the matter?"

Jasper frowned, "And just when I was beginning to enjoy this..."

Esme gave him the 'look'. "Jasper."

"What do you guys want to know?"

"Why are you so upset lately?"

Jasper groaned.

"Talking will make you feel better..."

I waited for him to speak. I knew he'd crack sooner or later. With Jasper it was a waiting game.

We sat there awkwardly for a while and just as I was about to give up he cracked.

"I always screw it up." He muttered.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Just when things are going good between us I always mess it up somehow!" Jasper stressed.

"Jasper, if you think one little fight is going to ruin your relationship you're insane." I told him.

Jasper sighed, "Where do you think she is?"

"She's probably home sweetheart." Esme smiled at him.

"Think she'd kill me if I went to see her?" He asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him, "Jasper I highly doubt she'll kill you if you go see her."

He shrugged, "True. What time is it?"

"Almost six thirty." Esme looked at his clock.

"I think I'll shower, hunt, and then head over there." He stated standing up.

Esme smiled and gave him a hug before following me out of the room to give him some privacy.

"See I was right! All you have to do is ask and let them talk about it." She smirked at me going up to our room.

I sighed, this isn't an argument I'd win. "You're right honey, I'm sorry."

"Carlisle Cullen! Don't lie to me!"

I frowned. I really couldn't win, could I?

JPV

I flew through the woods running as fast as I could towards home. I had hunted and now I just needed to shower and go over to Lexi's house. I took the fastest shower in history and threw on the first clothes that touched my hands. Then I flew downstairs and went to grab my keys only to find them gone.

"Where's my keys?" I yelled to everyone in the house.

"Don't know," Emmett called back, "but your truck is gone too!"

Lexi must've taken it. I stole the keys to the spare Ford Focus we had and sped off towards her house.

I was about to get on the highway when I saw a familiar truck. In fact it was mine. Panic instantly filled me. I pulled over and ran to look inside. She wasn't there. My dead heart sunk.

I smelt the air trying to catch her scent but I couldn't. I couldn't say I was surprised, the chilly crisp wind had been blowing all night, so even if I did catch her scent I would probably be way off on the location aspect.

Searching around the truck for clues on what could've happened to her I thought about where she might go in case the problem wasn't that someone took her from the truck but rather it was the truck itself. My thoughts led me to the woods. I'd check town later, but while I was in the area I might as well search it! I found some footprints but they were extremely faint due to the wind blowing snow everywhere. I doubted they were her's anyway. My seventh sense told me that.

I panicked some more. If she was out in the woods I had to find her, and I had to find her fast before she died of hypothermia or some other disease. I prayed for the first time in decades.

LPV

When I woke up I was being carried by someone. Someone warmer than me and large.

"Jasper?" I mumbled fully knowing it probably wasn't him.

"Thank God you woke up! I thought I'd lost you for a second there!" An unfamiliar voice said to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered tiredly.

The man sighed, "I'm Jared."

"Jared." I repeated.

"I'm taking you home." He told me.

"Where's Jasper?"

"You mean that vicious hungry looking vampire?"

I frowned, "The one with blonde longer hair."

"Yeah him, I don't know where he is."

He opened a door and a gust of warm air and the smell of poppy seed muffins greeted me.

"Oh my God!" I heard a woman say.

I was too tired to open my eyes.

"Lexi? What happened to her?" Jake started to panic.

"She's fine. I found her out in the woods by the highway."

I tried to force my eyes open but it didn't work all that well and before I knew it, I was completely exhausted. And cold.

Blankets were piled on top of me once Jared set me on what I assumed to be the couch. My head was pounding and I couldn't stop shivering.

"Emily will you get her some coco or tea or something?" Seth asked. He was very close to me, I could hear it. I also assumed that Emily was the woman I heard earlier.

A few minutes later I smelt coco in front of me but I still couldn't open my eyes. It was as if they were glued shut.

"Here you go sweetheart." Emily said as she put the coco closer to my face.

Emily held onto the cup while I slowly drank the hot liquid. I could feel it slide down my throat, it was a different kind of feeling.

"What time is it?" I whispered after I had finished my drink.

"Around seven." Jake told me. He wasn't as close as Seth or Emily. He sounded as if he was on the other side of the room.

I just nodded. It's all I could do. I was extremely fatigued and shaky. The chills were gone but a lingering numb feeling filled my body. My heart rate picked up as I started to worry about frost bite.

Eventually I fell into a deep sleep, my body overcome with fatigue and worry.

.

.

.

"Lexi." An all too familiar voice whispered to me.

"Wake up love." It called to me some more.

I smiled, "Jasper."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"Tired." I murmured sleepily.

His cold lips pressed against my forehead. "I was so worried about you. I found the truck and I-I panicked. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm right here."

Jasper chuckled softly, "I know you are pumpkin."

I sighed, "Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?" His accent shone through in his deep velvet voice. I loved his accent, though I never got to hear it very often.

"I can't open my eyes."

Emmett chuckled from somewhere on my right. "What are you talking about? Your eyes are open."

I felt my body tense up as the reality of what Emmett said settled in. My heart rate picked up again as my body once more went into overdrive. My muscles shook slightly and my breathing became faster and faster as I began to go into the early stages of hyperventilation.

Calm instantly filled me and I knew it could only be the work of Jasper.

He stroked my cheek, "It's okay love. Don't worry baby."

"Its hard to when you're calming me." I snapped.

Yup, tiredness gone.

Jasper sighed and I knew his love and relief was now replaced by irritation.

"I'm just trying to help." He said tightly.

"Well if that's what you're going to do to 'help' then go help someone else."

"Why do you have to be like this?" Jasper's voice rose in anger.

I tightened the muscles around my eyes so I was squinting at him, even though I couldn't see. "If I could see your face, I'd smack it."

"Want me too?" Emmett asked clearly amused.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper snapped at his older brother.

"Go get Carlisle." I told Emmett.

I heard Emmett walk out of the room and shut the door.

"Why are you like this? Why are you so mad at me?"

"I don't like to be manipulated."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you calm down so you didn't hyperventilate and freak out."

"Your helps the kind I can do without."

Jasper sighed, "I'm sorry."

He tried to stroke me cheek like before but I smacked his hand away.

"Do you want me to leave? Do you just want me to go and not be with you anymore? Because it certainly seems like it sometimes."

"No I don't. But I don't appreciate being manipulated like a toy doll. I'm a human. I have feelings and I'd like to feel them!"

Jasper stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry."

I heard the door slam behind him and my blind eyes filled with tears.

The door slowly opened and closed. Someone walked towards me. They put their hand on mine and rubbed the back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for all this," The person I now knew was Carlisle spoke, "Jasper's under a lot of stress right now. Between the fight and you disappearing today and now this, he has a lot on his plate. He doesn't want to fight with you and he doesn't mean to have his temper flare up like this...that much I do know."

I sighed as more tears fell down my cheeks. "I know, but he doesn't understand. He thinks I should just be able to understand his every feeling and thought just by looking at him and I can't. He thinks that everything he does is right and is what I want. And sometimes, it's just the opposite."

Carlisle squeezed my hand, "Trust me, Jasper doesn't think like that. He may come off as thinking like that, but he doesn't. Last night he was freaking out because he thought that you were going to leave him because of your fight. He's always afraid that he'll mess up your relationship and you'll leave."

More tears fell upon hearing this.

"I could never leave him." I whispered.

Carlisle gave me a hug, "I know you couldn't."

Someone hit me on the head. Hard.

"OW!" I immediately pulled back and felt my head.

I opened my eyes and looked at Emmett. "What was that for?"

He shrugged.

I hugged him, "Thank you!"

Emmett stared at me like I was talking gibberish. "Huh?"

"I can see again!" I cheered.

Carlisle looked shocked. "It must be getting worse...the toxins must be getting into your brain and shutting it down."

Emmett shuddered, "Scary thought!"

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked him.

He thought for a moment then burst into a fury of energy, "OH! I have a message for you! Jasper says he loves you and he's sorry and he doesn't want you to leave and you're his, like world or something. I don't know I tuned him out after that."

"You are such a great messenger." I shook my head at him, "why couldn't Jasper tell me this again?"

"He said you wouldn't believe him because you hated him."

I groaned, "Tell Jasper that I love him and I don't hate him and we need to talk."

Emmett glared at me, "Do I look like your messenger?"

"Really?"

His face broke out into a grin, "Nah! I'm just kidding! I'll go tell him!"

I rolled my eyes as he walked out the door.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. The house was small and looked like the inside of a nicely decorated cabin. The walls and floors were wood, as well as the couch I'd been laying on. The brownish-red color cushions on the couch matched the rug on the floor that looked like it had some kind of a tribal sign in it.

"Emily and Sam's house. Jared brought you here when he found you. Then Seth called us to let us know where you were and Sam agreed to let us come and see you for a while." He explained.

"Carlisle Cullen!" Esme called to him as she entered the house.

"Yes?"

She took him aside and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded in understanding before turning back to me. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head yes and followed him and Esme outside.

After thanking Jared, Seth, Emily, and Sam I got in Emmett's Jeep and we went back to the Cullen's house.

"Did you tell Jasper what you were supposed to?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Yes."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him, "God you're stupid."

"Thank you!" He smiled at me.

Emmett pulled up to the garage attached to the house and opened the door.

"Jasper's gunna be mad at you." I warned him.

"Who isn't Jasper mad at?" He scoffed.

I hit him in the arm, "RUDE! Be nice to Jasper!"

"He hasn't been very nice to you." Emmett pointed out.

I shrugged, "So, I haven't been very nice to him either."

Jasper knocked on the my window.

I giggled and opened the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes." He said in a very creepy voice. Much like one you'd imagine a stalker to have...

He picked me up and carried me inside, up the stairs, and into his room. Then he dropped me on the bed.

"Well than!" I smiled at him.

He sat down next to me and looked in my eyes. I could see the sorrow, love, and fear in his. Before I could even make sense of what I was doing I threw myself onto him and kissed him.

"Lex," He moaned as he tried to push me off of him. "Lex!"

I pulled back breathless, "What?"

"Baby, baby, I haven't hunted in a while please don't."

I looked at him apologetically as I moved to the other side of the bed. "Sorry."

He took a deep breath. "That's okay, I just can't right now."

"Jazzy I'm sorry."

"Babe, I said it's okay."

"No it's not, I was a being a jerk." I frowned.

Jasper smiled slightly, "So was I. I was overreacting."

"They come tomorrow." I stated after a few moments of silence.

His face fell, "I know."

I took his hand and started to stroke it, "Don't worry! It'll be fine!"

"Says you! You don't have to worry about your human girlfriend fighting these strong, wild, thirsty newborn vampires! Lexi, just you being in the same town as newborns makes me uneasy! You have no idea what they're like. They'll do anything for a little taste of blood." He began to freak out.

"Jasper, it'll be fine! I'm prepared for all of this! I'll be careful. Besides with you guys and the wolves there I'll be totally safe."

"Lexi we won't be focused on you! Well I will be, but no one else will! They'll all be focused on the newborns they're killing!"

I sat on his lap and laid my head on his chest, "What can I say to make you feel better?"

He buried his face in my hair, "Say you won't fight."

"Jasper, you know I can't do that."

"Sure you can! I'll let you I promise!"

"What time are we going to the campground?" I changed the subject.

"About four. Alice says there's a storm and we need to make sure that we can beat it."

I stood up, checked the clock and about died. It was almost three-thirty!

"HOLY CRAP! How long were we at Emily and Sam's?"

"A few hours why?"

My jaw dropped, "Because I didn't think it was so late!"

"You were out for long time..."

"So I see," I sighed, "I'm going to get something to eat before we leave so I'm not starving to death."

Jasper laughed, "We're packing food for you!"

I shrugged, "You're a vampire, you don't know how to cook."

I shut the door behind me before I could hear his smart mouth remark. Skipping downstairs, I almost died! I blame Emmett. I was halfway down when he comes up behind me throws me up in the air, catches me and sprints down the rest of the stairs and into the living room where he threw me on the couch and then proceeded to sit next to me as if nothing happened. And this took all of about fifteen seconds.

He looked at me and laughed, "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I wonder! You know my stupid brother-in-law just about gave me a heart attack! I swear to God I thought I was dieing! Now I know why they say to stay away from your in-laws! My God!"

Emmett laughed his deafening laugh.

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen only to find Cooper and Rosalie throwing food at each other.

"What are you two doing?" I asked trying to dodge food.

Rosalie paused for a moment, "Cooper got food in my hair so I'm retaliating!"

"It was an accident!" Cooper stressed.

"Can I have some?" I ignored his remark.

"SURE!" Cooper exclaimed raising his hand to throw food at me.

"NO!" I screamed running for cover.

Carlisle walked in and stood right where I was. The food Cooper had thrown hit him just whizzed past his head. Carlisle stared wide-eyed at his second stupid son. Emmett was the first.

"If that would've hit me, I would've ripped you up and burned you on the spot." He threatened.

Cooper smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Carlisle took in the look of his kitchen. "Clean this up. Now."

Rosalie started for the door, "Cooper started it."

"Oh no," He grabbed her arm, "I don't care who started it. You were both in it, now clean it up. Do not push me today. We have way to much to do to prepare for the fight tomorrow."

I went to the fridge and looked for something good to eat while they began to clean up. Carlisle grabbed some mail off of the counter and sat at the island reading it.

Esme came into the kitchen and noticed me looking in the fridge.

"Want me to make you something?" She asked me.

I turned to face her, "Oh no Esme that's fine! I can make myself something, you don't have to trouble yourself."

"Oh, stop! It's no trouble, what would you like?" Esme sat next to Carlisle and waiting for me to tell her.

"Esme it's fine, I can do it." I grabbed some strawberry jelly and went to the counter. Esme immediately got bread and peanut butter and started to make my sandwich for me.

Carlisle looked up from his mail and chuckled at his wife while I frowned in defeat.

"How'd you know?"

"Well maybe if you switched it up a bit she might not know." Carlisle suggested still chuckling to himself.

"Shut up." I muttered sitting on the other side of him so I didn't take Esme's seat.

She placed the sandwich in front of me and sat down.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled at her and dug into my lunch/supper.

"What time are you guys going to the campground?" Esme asked.

"Four Jasper said."

Jasper walked in then, his eyes bright gold and I knew he'd just returned for a hunting trip.

"Hello son." Carlisle casually greet him as he leaned on the counter directly across from me.

"Hey," He nodded towards Carlisle, then to me said, "Jacob just took Bella to the campground. Seth is waiting for us at the clearing. All we have to do is walk there so the newborns will have a scent to follow so they know where to go."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm almost done."

"That's okay, take your time there's no hurry." Jasper smiled and stole a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh way to go! Stealing food from me, now I'm gunna starve to death."

"Want it back?" He asked, his mouth still full of my sandwich.

I shook my head in disgust, "Gross no!"

Jasper chuckled at my reaction.

I finished my sandwich quickly, and packed my clothes I was going to wear tomorrow in a backpack. Jasper and I then said our goodbyes to the family as we walked towards the clearing.

"So the newborns will be able to follow my scent right?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes, why?"

I took out a needle and poked my finger.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly.

I pointed to Bella's blood on a tree. "I want to help too!"

Jasper sighed, "You are already helping by fighting sweetheart."

He began to walk towards me as I marked a different tree with my blood.

"Don't," I stopped him, "you don't have to be near me if it makes you uneasy. I don't want to make this hard for you."

I wiped more blood on a leaf.

Jasper rolled his eyes and slowly walked towards me. He took my bleeding finger and stuck it in his mouth. He kissed it when he released it and I noticed that it'd stopped bleeding completely.

He sighed happily, "God that tastes so much better than I'd imagined."

I looked at him fearfully.

Jasper met my gaze and took a few steps back.

"It's okay," He whispered, "I'm in control. I'm okay. I won't hurt you."

After a deep breath I walked towards him again, "Sorry I thought.."

"I understand," He cut me off. "I'm okay. I'm in control I promise."

"I know you are. I just had to be sure." I said quickly.

I looked at my finger, "Why'd it stop bleeding?"

"The venom. It acts as a sealant and closes the wound."

"Great now I gotta stab my finger again!"

Jasper laughed at me, "No, you've helped plenty."

I rolled my eyes and pricked my right hand this time.

Blood oozed out and I began marking the forest again. Jasper trailed behind me, not wanting to get to close.

"Sorry." I apologized as I marked a bush.

He shrugged, "It's fine. I'm okay."

He seemed to tell himself this more than me. I worried about how hungry he was. I knew he'd just hunted but I couldn't imagine what my blood did to him. I was his singer after all...

Jasper sensed my worry and gave me a small smile, "I'll go hunting while Seth is taking you to the campground. By then I'll probably need it."

"Is it bad?" I asked worriedly.

He shrugged, "I'm used to it inside of your body. But it smells so much better when its outside of your body. The scent is much stronger."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault you smell so good."

"Still I'm standing here bleeding right in front of you."

Jasper smiled sweetly at me, "Oh well, It happens."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Everything about him was perfect. Especially his smile; I loved his smile. I knew I did absolutely nothing to deserve him, but I wouldn't give him up for the world. I loved him; a life without him would be unimaginable.

He took my non-bleeding hand we continued to walk until we got to the clearing where Seth was waiting.

"Hey Seth." I greeted him.

"Hey Lexi. How's it going?"

I shrugged, "Eh, same old same old. How are you holding up?"

"I miss her."

"I figured as much. It's okay though, better to have her out of danger."

"Very true. So run me through the plan."

Jasper stepped forward, "All you have to do is carry her to the campground where Edward, Bella, and Jacob are. I'll go for a quick hunt and then I'll be there as well."

Seth nodded at him, "Sounds good."

I gave Jasper a kiss goodbye and then Seth took me away...

"What's it like to kiss a vampire." He asked suddenly. We'd been walking for at least a half hour now.

I thought for a moment, "I'm not sure how to describe it. He's really cold, but you get used to it after a while. Other than that it's just like kissing a human. Did you kiss Mallory goodbye?"

"No, I gave her a hug. Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman." He defended himself.

"I wasn't saying you're not. I just asked."

Seth shrugged.

"Am I heavy?" I asked.

"No. You're quite light actually."

I smiled, "Good answer."

Seth laughed. "I'm not stupid either. I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

"I know Seth. You're a smart cookie."

"Can I be chocolate chip? That's my favorite."

I rolled my eyes, "Absolutely."

I could see why Mallory liked Seth. He was a fun kid to be around. Making jokes and just having a good time. Part of me wished Jasper was like Seth, carefree and simple, but the other part of me feared what would happen if he was.

It took what seemed like forever to get there. I missed Jasper, and the movement of Seth's body was starting to make me tired. The air was getting colder, a sign that the storm was near, and the wind was starting to pick up a little. I laid my head on Seth's chest and drifted off into a light sleep. You know the kind where you're asleep but you can wake yourself up and are conscious of what's going on around you. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, it's like sleeping except the slightest noise or movement wakes you up. In other words super light sleeping.

The sun began to peek through the trees and my eyes slowly opened.

"We're almost there." Seth told me.

I nodded and shut my eyes again.

"How much longer?" I asked him.

"Five minutes maybe ten."

We reached the campground much faster than I thought we would've. The sun was beginning to set and the cold air only seemed to get colder. I shivered even against Seth's warm body.

He set me down and smiled at Jasper, Bella, and Edward, who had gathered around at the sound of our arrival.

Jasper quickly walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"That's probably not the best thing considering that its freezing outside." Edward warned him.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper questioned him slightly pulling away from me.

Edward gestured around us, "Jasper its cold. You hugging her is only going to make her colder."

Jasper rolled his eyes and much to my pleasure, ignored Eddie boy.

"Do you have that tent set up good?" Jacob came out of the woods.

"I all but welded it to the rock." Edward replied.

Jacob nodded, "Good."

"Come on," Jasper had the tent door open for us, "let's get you girls inside before you freeze to death on us."

I smiled and pulled him inside with me. Edward rolled his eyes at us.

Bella and Edward sat on the left side of the tent facing us, while Jasper and I got the right side.

"Do you two ever keep your hands off of each other?" Edward asked clearly annoyed at our display of affection.

"Yes we do. But when there's a huge possibility that she could die tomorrow I think I'll keep my hands on her thank you very much!" Jasper ranted.

I cupped his face in my slightly cold hands, "I'll be fine. Nothings going to happen."

"You don't know that." He frowned.

"I've seen it multiple times. Everything will be fine."

Jasper didn't look convinced.

"You're lucky you don't have to fight." I told Edward.

"You don't have to fight either." Jasper pointed out.

I sighed, "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Because you know I'm right?" He challenged.

"Jasper," I warned him, "don't start this again."

"Hey'" Bella interrupted, "how about we stop fighting. This is the last time you guys will spend together before the fight. Before you have to go risk your lives to fight newborn vampires."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you."

I smiled and buried myself in him. I sent him all the love I could.

He stroked my cheek. "Tired?"

I nodded slightly, "I blame you."

Jasper laughed, "Me? Why me?"

"Well you control everyone's emotions now don't you?"

"I don't mess with yours. You got mad at me last time so I don't do it anymore. In fact if you want me to be perfectly honest I very rarely mess with peoples emotions unless need be."

I looked at Edward for conformation of this fact.

He nodded showing that Jasper was telling the truth.

"See? I told you so." He said in a very childish manner.

I could hear the wind picking up outside and the temperature continued to drop. Either that or it was because Jasper had his arms around me, one or the other.

Eventually to my dismay I began to shiver from the increasing cold. Jasper moved farther and farther away from me which made me...sad. I wanted him near me. I wanted him to be close to me.

After a couple hours Bella and I were huddled together in the corner covered in sleeping bags, blankets, and coats. Still, we continued to shiver in the cold night.

Jake began to whine outside the tent and I could tell Edward was getting irritated.

Jasper and Edward sat as far away from us as possible trying to keep us from getting any colder.

"Didn't you pack anything to keep them warm? You can see Alice's visions, didn't she see how cold it was?" Jasper began to stress about us. This wasn't going to be good.

"J-j-jasper. We're f-f-f-fine." I told him shaking with the tent.

He shook his head, "Oh yes Lexi definitely. You certainly sound as normal and healthy as can be!"

"D-d-don't fight." Bella told us.

Jake whined again.

"Shut up mutt!" Jasper yelled at him.

"What do you want me to do? I don't see you doing anything useful! Go find a heater for Gods sake!"

Edward glared at the wall of the tent where I assumed Jake was.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Don't even think about it mutt."

Jake entered the tent, "I thought you couldn't read minds."

"I can't, but judging from your emotions I have a pretty good idea of what you want."

Jacob crawled over to us but of course it wasn't long before he was stopped by Edward and Jasper snarling at him. Edward had his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." He snarled.

"She might need all of her toes one day." Jake brushed off Edwards hand and crawled in between Bella and I

.

Surprisingly Jasper sat not saying a words of objection about Jacobs idea. I was proud, but worried that something worse would come up later.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Edward asked him after a few minutes.

Jasper nodded, "Of course it does. But I'd rather have him next to her keeping her warm than have her sitting there freezing to death."

"I know where you're coming from but it doesn't seem to bother you in the slightest way."

"Trust me," Jasper said through gritted teeth, "it does."

"Don't get him started." I warned Edward.

I rested my head on the pillow next to Jake. I wasn't touching him but I was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him.

Slowly, I began to fall asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, but a light sleep, just like I was doing when Seth carried me to the campground.

"How bad is it?" I heard Jake ask.

"How bad is what?" Jasper asked after a few minutes.

Jake didn't hesitate, "How bad is it seeing her lay next to me and not you?"

"Don't push him Jacob," Edward warned him "Jasper's not known for his self-control."

"Its just a question, come on you two he to sit there and pick me apart why can't I do the same to you? Come on just tonight let me in."

Jasper sighed, "Torture."

"That bad? Scale of one to ten?"

Jasper chuckled quietly, "God you have a childish mind."

"Answer the question." Jake told him.

"Ten million."

It was silent for a few moments.

"You're new at this aren't you?" Jacob fired another question.

Edward answered, "Jasper's not terribly new at this, but yes it's hard for him."

"Isn't it repulsive to drink humans?"

"Now it is yes," Jasper answered, "but before I found Alice it was the only way I knew. Humans were the only thing I knew I could drink. I didn't know there was another way."

"Do animals taste different?"

"Yes, they don't taste as good as humans do."

"Have you ever thought about drinking Lexi's blood?"

Jasper paused for a moment. "Yes."

Jake seemed frozen in shock, "Never thought you'd answer that truthfully."

"Jasper's a bit more honest than I am. Especially when it comes to things like that." Edward said.

"When did you think about it?" Jake's voice was quiet.

"When I first met her, before I allowed myself to realize I loved her."

"This is going to be a really stupid question, but could you ever hurt her now?"

Jasper sighed, "Absolutely not. I'd kill myself if I ever did."

"What if she decided to be with another man? Would you be able to let her go?"

"I wouldn't force her to be with me. But I'd do everything in my power to try and get her to want to be with me."

"Would you manipulate her emotions? That's what you can do right?" I was surprised Jake would know something like that. Then again I was surprised he knew Jasper's name.

"Yes I can, but I'd never do that to her. I want her to be happy, even if its not with me." Jasper answered honestly. I liked the thought that he loved me like that, but hated the thought of him and I not being a couple. I'm all honesty I couldn't imagine ever loving another man like I love Jasper.

**JPV**

"What if she went off with one of us? Me for example. Would you stop her then?" Jacob pried. He thought I'd do that to her, he thought I could hurt her like that. He was wrong.

"No, never. It'd make me hate your kind more than I already do, but I wouldn't hurt you." I told him honestly.

Edward sat silently in the corner across from me, taking in both our thoughts. "He's got a lot more Jasper."

I rolled my eyes, of course he does.

Eddie cracked a smile at my thoughts.

"What's next on the list?" I asked Jacob hoping to get this over with.

"Do you think Lexi would be better off with someone else?"

I paused for a moment, "Of course I do. I know she'd be better off with someone else. Someone warmer, someone less violent, someone who couldn't kill her with one wrong move. Someone who was less temperamental, less overprotective. Someone who has never killed another person, someone who has a soul, who has a chance at going to heaven with her. Someone who's not a monster." My voice was a whisper when I finished. It saddened me to think of Lexi with someone like that, but I knew she'd be better off.

I saw Lexi's eyes were open, she was facing me sadness on her face. It killed me.

Her hand reached out to me.

"Jazzy." She whispered to me.

I scooted closer to her and took her hand. I stroked the back of her with my thumb.

Lexi began to fall asleep once more, "Jazzy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I already have someone like that."

I smiled as I gathered what she meant, "No you don't baby, but I wish you did."

"Yes I do." She argued with me.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, its late."

She frowned, "I can't."

I kissed her hand, "Why not?"

"Its warm."

I felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"Your hand feels nice." She mumbled.

She slowly got up and sat in my lap, burying herself in me.

I took a blanket from Jacob and wrapped it around her. Hoping she wouldn't totally freeze. I kissed her forehead.

"You're insane." I whispered in her hair.

"Yea sure." She whispered back. You could hear the exhaustion in her voice as she drifted off to sleep.

After a few moments of silence Jacob asked another question, "What was it like to have to leave her?"

I looked at him, "Torture, again. You see we have this thing called a mating pull, it basically attracts us to our mate. Whenever her and I are apart there's this lingering pain that doesn't go away until I see her or talk to her. Then when she leaves again it comes back. Leaving your mate, is one of the hardest things you can possibly do as a vampire. When your mate is away from you, every thought, every move goes to them. Eventually you go insane and you feel like you need to find them to survive."

"Does it ever go away?" He asked quietly.

"After you make your mark on them."

He looked disgusted.

"Its not what you think it is," Edward spoke up, "you just bite their neck."

"So if you bit her neck it'd go away?"

"No, it'd make her a vampire. You can only make your mark on someone who's a vampire. So if your mate is a human, you have to either make them a vampire or deal with it." I explained.

"So you for example are going to have to deal with it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Jake sighed, "It's against the treaty to bite a human, so you'll have to deal with it."

I scoffed, "No. If she wants me to bite her I will. But I'll wait. She doesn't want it to happen right away and neither do I. She needs to experience lots of human things first."

"One thing we agree on," Edward smiled, "I never knew you felt that way when it came to changing Lexi."

"Well I don't have conditions like you do, but I do have things that I think should happen first. Marriage being one of them."

"Agreed on that term." Edward nodded in understanding.

Jacob looked between us, "What are you talking about?"

"Before we change Bella and Lexi, we want them to be married to us. It's traditional." Edward explained to him.

"She's going to marry you?" Jacob seethed.

"That's her choice Jacob." Edward looked worried about Bella being close to him again. I quickly calmed everyone down.

Edward threw me a grateful glance.

Jacob shook his head, "I don't believe this."

"I'm sorry, but this is what she wants."

"Is it?" He spat.

"Yes! It is!" Edward growled at him.

"How could you possible know? You can't read her mind!"

"Jasper can read her emotions! Its what she wants isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, "Bella loves home Jacob. I can't feel it every time they're together."

I proceeded to calm them both down. The last thing we needed was a fight. Especially since we would be fighting newborns tomorrow. Lexis and I needed our rest.

Edward nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry we'll be quieter."

Jacob glared at us.

"You three need to get to sleep," Edward explained, "you shouldn't be tired when you fight tomorrow."

I sighed and attempted to get comfortable. I laid Lexi back down close to Jacob so she would be cold and I laid on the other side of her so she wouldn't overheat. It didn't take long before I fell into sleep.

**LPVb**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. It was still dull so I knew that it had to be before ten. Alice said the newborns would be here around eleven. I wasn't so sure. I unzipped the tent quietly and stepped out into the brisk morning air. Edward was sitting on a tree facing away from me.

"Good morning." He greeted me. Of course he knew it was me, he could probably read my mind. Or smell me, one or the other.

"Both." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and stretched.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No not really. But just wait I will be as soon as we get to the clearing."

"You don't have to do this." He reminded me sounding a lot like Jasper.

I frowned, "I know. I want to do this."

Edward sighed, "So do I."

"Then why don't you?" I asked him confused.

"Bella asked me to stay with her. She needed me with her."

I rose my eyebrow at him, "Not to be rude, but why does that matter? Why do you have to choose between her and your family?"

"Imagine if you were going to fight while Jasper stayed back. Would you stay back if he asked you to?"

"No, I need to fight to protect my family. I'm sorry, I love your brother but I'd have to fight. I'd want to fight."

"What if you had to stay back?"

I sighed, "I'd go with him."

"Forced against your will to stay. Either he stayed back with you or he went off alone while you stayed alone, what would you choose?"

"I'd let him go. Yes it'd be hard not knowing if he'll return but if its what he wanted to do I'd let him do it."

"Bella doesn't feel that way." He sighed.

"I know she doesn't."

Fear began to creep into me as I sat and thought. What if something happened to Jasper? What if something happened to Emmett, or Carlisle, or Alice, or Cooper, Rosalie, or...Esme?

"It'll be fine," Edward smiled at me as an attempt to calm my new found fears. "we've trained and we're prepared. Besides now that we have almost even numbering it'll be much much simpler."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me, "Having second thoughts?" He asked.

"No, just worrying about any of you getting hurt."

He shook his head, "We'll be fine. Nothing is gonna happen to us, this should be an extremely easy fight."

"I'm not so sure..."

"How much longer?" He asked me.

I checked the future, "They're still at least an hour out."

"We should head to the clearing so we can practice before they get there."

I shivered and not from the cold.

Jasper put his arm around me and smiled, "You'll be okay darlin'. I promise nothin' bad will happen to you. I won't let nothin' bad happen to you."

"I know you won't. I trust you."

"Way more than you should." He whispered.

I put my head on his shoulder, "Just as much as you deserve."

Jasper stroked my hair, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Than I deserve." He corrected.

I shook my head, "Never."

Jacob exited the tent and looked at us. "Are you two getting married too?"

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"You are your bloodsucker. Are you two going to be 'happily' married?" He seethed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are. Who else is getting married though? You said 'are you two getting married too'."

He gestured to Edward then back to the tent where Bella was.

I looked at Edward, excitement filling me, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! YOU PROPOSED!"

Edward grinned, he was excited but he tried not to show it. "Yes, we are."

"I can't believe I didn't see it!" I exclaimed.

"Probably too busy looking for the army. It happens to Alice sometimes too. Besides you weren't watching my decisions only the armies." Edward shrugged.

I nodded, "True...but still!"

"When are we leaving?" Jacob interrupted my cheering.

"We should leave any moment now. We need to practice one more time before we go." Jasper told him.

The tent unzipped one more time and we all knew it was Bella.

"Well don't I feel like a late riser." She said.

I jumped up and gave her a hug, "Congratulations!"

"On what? For what? What'd I miss?

You're getting married!" I exclaimed.

She shushed me and looked at Jacob.

"He already knows Bella." I told her.

Jake shrugged at us.

"Is he mad?" She whispered.

"He wasn't really pleased, but he's taking it okay."

Bella frowned and we joined our party again.

"Come on," jasper said standing up, "we need to get going. Otherwise the newborns will beat us there."

Jake stood up and picked me up without a word. I waved goodbye to Bella and Edward.

"Be careful!" Bella called to us.

Edward tapped his head, our personal signal that meant he wanted me to read his mind.

Yes Eddie?

Be careful, don't get yourself hurt. I don't know what'd we do if you did. I'll help you if I can.

Thanks Edward. Keep Bella safe. Keep yourself safe Mr. Vampire.

Then we left. Jasper took the long way to the cleaning while Jake took the shortest route as possible going as fast as possible. It was clear he didn't want to do this. He seemed extremely upset about Bella and Edwards news. But how did he figure it out? I knew Bella didn't tell him and he can't read minds.

We reached he clearing much faster than anticipated. Certainly much faster than we had reached the campground from the Cullen's, but the campground and the clearing were closer together so it wasn't a huge surprise.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked me giving me a hug.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I laughed.

Jasper spoke up, "Let's begin!"

**Sorry for the delay! Another HUGE chapter! Over 11,000 words! Sup sup! (Sorry that's something we say where I'm from!)**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! And if you haven't checked out chapter 11 please do! It's very much improved!**

**:))**


	57. Let It Begin

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the patience! I appreciate your forgiveness of me and my lateness, but lately it's been because of big chapter's which is a huge plus! **

**So now the fight begins! ** Insert dramatic music!**

**LPV**

We all attacked each other. It was one big fight, but against ourselves. Actually, it was quite fun! Nothing quite like being thrown around by your future family!

Jasper always kept his eye on me. No matter who he was fighting or what he was doing his eyes were always on me. It made me feel safe yet afraid. It was nice knowing he was there protecting me but I was worried that he'd be so caught up in protecting me that he wouldn't pay enough attention to what he was doing. That could be very bad for us. Especially him because he'd probably die and then I'd die inside.

I hope he knew that. If something happens to him during this fight and he gets killed, I'm giving up. I will let those newborns come and kill me as well. Just like Romeo and Juliet.

The practice fight was going good, until I could see anymore. I was running towards Emmett, I blink and I'm blind. Emmett picked me up and threw me down on the ground. As soon as I hit my head my eyesight came back.

"You okay?" Emmett asked helping me up.

I nodded, "Now I am yeah."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked rushing over to us.

"I couldn't see again." I told him.

Jasper looked extremely worried. "She can't fight."

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

"What if you lose your vision during the fight?" He asked panicked.

Carlisle nodded, "We have to get her out of here."

"It too late," Alice stressed. "They're coming. They caught Bella and Lexi's scent they'll be here in 5 minutes."

Jasper held me tightly, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He kissed me, pressing me to him tightly.

He looked deeply into my eyes, "I love you."

"I'll be fine." I whispered.

Jasper kissed me one last time, "I hope so."

We took our spots at the end of the field.

I held Jasper's hand, the fear sinking in. Maybe he was right, maybe I shouldn't have done this. Either way it was too late now...

They came out of the opposite end of the field charging at us.

We waited for Jasper to make the first move, just like we practiced.

"Be safe." He told me.

He squeezed my hand one last time

"I love you." He looked at me one last time.

And then he charged at them.

We all followed him, running towards the newborns. Adrenaline replaced the fear as I ran. Jasper took one down, and the fight began.

I jumped on top of one and ripped its head off. Killing was so much easier if you thought of them as its and not as people, or in this case vampires.

I quickly hopped off the body and ran towards the next victim. My heart pounded in my chest. I watched briefly as Emmett ripped one to shreds, clearly enjoying himself.

I dodged an attack from behind and spun around to rip its head off but Jasper had beaten me to it.

After a quick kiss we split up again. I ran to help Jake take down a newborn but he had it when I got

there so I turned and ripped the arms off another one. I killed a few more. Then I saw it.

Her.

Victoria.

She caught Edwards scent and was heading towards them. I had to warn him. I looked to make sure no newborn was following me and then I took off towards the campground. I had to hurry. I chanted Edwards name in my head over and over again hoping to get his attention.

I prayed I'd get there before she did.

Edward met me on the edge of the campground.

"What happened! Who's hurt!" He asked frantically.

Bella looked at me panicked.

I showed him everything I saw, to tired to explain it.

Edwards face went blank. "No."

"She's on her way Edward." I whispered.

Bella looked frantic, "Who's coming? What happened?"

"Victoria's coming." I told her.

I showed Edward my latest and greatest idea.

He shook his head. "Where would you take her? Besides she'd just follow your scent. Its not me she wants its Bella."

"True. I could take her to the clearing."

"And let the newborns maul her? There's a great idea." He said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help." I glared at him.

Bella broke up our bickering, "Don't fight, you can fight with her when she gets here but don't turn on each other."

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Bella. He looked around for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

A man stepped out of the woods, I recognized him from my visions. I think they said his name was Raymond.

"Riley, don't do this. She's just using you. I can read her mind." Edward told him.

Well I guess I was wrong...Riley, Raymond, same thing.

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Remember what I told you about them Riley. He's lying to you. He just wants to split us up." Victoria tried to convince Riley.

I decided to try and help.

"There's a great idea." Edward muttered sarcastically.

I ignored him, "Riley, I can read her mind too. I know what she's thinking. She only wants revenge," I took a few steps closer to him, "I know you want to protect her because you think she loves you. But she doesn't. She only loves her true mate, James. We killed him because he tried to kill me. Please Riley, don't let her do this to us. We'll spare your life of you help us."

I was almost face to face with him.

"Riley, she's lying. She only wants to help them."

"She can't read my mind Riley. She has no clue what I want."

Victoria changed tactics, "Smell her blood Riley. Listen to her blood call for you. Get her Riley."

"Riley please. I'm an innocent human just like you were before she took your life away. Please don't do that to me."

I looked into his eyes and tried to look as helpless and innocent as I could. I wanted him to feel bad for me and change his mind.

It didn't work.

"You're dead." He whispered.

Then he lunged at me. He had me pinned down on the ground, ready to kill me.

**JPV**

Jake was on his way to La Push. The newborns were gone, all except one which Carlisle and Esme wanted to keep. I knew it was a bad idea for them to have her here. I commanded her too close her eyes and sit on the ground.

"Open your eyes or move and I'll kill you." I threatened her.

Esme frowned at me, "You don't have to be so harsh."

"Do you know what'll happen if she sees them? We'll all die. If the Volturi read her mind and see them they'll kill us." I whispered.

Esme sighed, she knew I was right.

I looked around at my family. One was missing.

I went into a panic.

"Where's Lexi?" I asked as calmly as I could.

They all looked around now as fearful as I was.

"Oh! I remember now! She's with Edward and Bella at the campground."

I relaxed a little. "What's she doing there?"

"She was warning them of something. I didn't see what."

Alice's face went blank.

"What do you see Alice?" Cooper took her hands.

"No," Alice screeched. "Edward help her!"

I rushed to Alice's side, "What happened!"

We all began to crowd around her.

"Edward watch out for Victoria! Get Riley away from her!" Alice began to panic as well.

"Who Alice who?!" I yelled.

Alice slightly paced as she watched the future unfold. "Push it down and get Bella out of the way."

We all listened to Alice's rant.

"Stop the bleeding! Where's that mutt they left you with?"

I panicked more and more with every word.

"Run. Take her and run towards us. Hurry before she dies."

I looked into Alice's eyes.

"Edward! Help her with Victoria!"

Lexi was fighting Victoria?

"The mutt must have Riley. I can't see him anymore..."

We waited for her to continue.

"Go Edward! Nows your chance!"

She was going to die.

Alice gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

I turned to her, "What happened?"

"Nothing I just wanted to scare you." She smiled.

"Alice." Carlisle gave her a disapproving look.

She shrugged, "They're on their way over here. Lexi will need some medical attention though. Riley let her have it pretty good. Oh and the Volturi will be here soon too."

"Great just what we need." Emmett frowned.

"What happened to Lexi?" I grabbed Alice's shoulders.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy, "She's fine. Just some cuts and bruises. She tried to convince Riley to turn on Victoria and she got really close to him. Then he attacked her and pinned her on the ground. Edward knocked him off of her but then Victoria went for Bella and Lexi jumped out in front of her and Victoria knocked into Lexi. Lexi got Victoria away from her but then Edward tried to take on Victoria while Lexi got Riley. Lexi was doing pretty well until she messed up a little and Riley reached out to grab her arm and nicked it which cut the skin. Then Victoria and Riley both went for her because she was bleeding. Seth finally must've come then and got Riley because I couldn't see him anymore. Victoria jumped up a tree to get a better angle at Lexi but Edward pushed it down and fought with her then he was finally able to kill her."

Emmett chuckled, "Aw Lexi. Always trying to help. That's funny."

I glared at him, "Yeah real hilarious."

"See I told you!" He smiled at me.

I looked at him, "Walk away Emmett."

Then the newborn started screaming.

I glared at her. "Shut up! Or I'll rip you to shreds like I did to the rest of your coven!"

"I want her!" She screamed.

I walked over and put my hands on the sides of her head to show her I was serious.

"No! No no no! Please!" She begged. She opened her eyes slightly.

I twisted her head slowly to the left. "Close your eyes and shut up."

She obeyed quickly.

I let her go and walked over towards my family.

"Wow Jazzy, I didn't think you could be so mean!" I turned around to face my angel.

I sped to her and hugged her.

"Oh my God. I was so worried!" I embraced her and kissed her all over.

She giggled, "I'm fine! We're fine!"

I looked at her arm, "You're bleeding."

"Its fine Jasper." She looked at me.

I ripped off part of my short and tied it around the cut to stop the bleeding.

She sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

I kissed her, "Of course it was."

She froze.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Volturi will be here soon."

We walked over towards our fire of newborns. I pulled the one left up and lead her towards where we were.

She smelt Lexi and I felt her get excited.

I shoved her a bit, "Get yourself under control."

"She smells so good." The newborn moaned.

Anger rose in me. "Sit down and don't speak I unless spoken to."

"Can I open my eyes?" She asked.

I nodded then realized she couldn't see me. "Yes but stay right where you are. Move and I'll kill you so fast you won't even see it coming."

She opened her eyes and looked around. As soon as she spotted Lexi and Bella she got excited.

I nudged her, "Watch yourself."

Her excitement dimmed and she turned her eyes to everyone else.

Lexi walked over to us.

My eyes flashed to hers, "Lexi don't."

"She's fine." Lexi brushed me off.

The newborn looked at Lexi hungrily.

"Don't taunt her Lexi. Stay back." I commanded her.

Lexi rolled her eyes and sat down a few feet from the girl.

"What's your name?" She asked her.

"Bree." The newborn replied quickly.

I nudged her again, "Hold your breath."

Bree nodded.

"Where are you from?" Lexi asked.

"I don't remember." Her answers were short and quick.

Lexi sighed, "Do you know why you had to come kill us?"

"Riley wouldn't tell us. He said you were evil."

Lexi looked at me for an explanation. I just shrugged.

"They're here." Alice announced.

We all moved closer together, anticipating their arrival.

**LPV**

"Hello Jane." Edward greeted a short blonde girl.

"You have two." Jane said blandly looking between Bella and I.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Yes. This is Lexi, Jaspers mate."

I smiled at her.

"Caius will be interested to know that not only is Bella human, but that you have a second human."

"The date is set for Bella. Lexi will be changed, we just don't know when." Alice spoke up.

Jane nodded, "You missed one."

"She surrendered to us, we found no reason to kill her. We said we'd let her live." Esme explained.

"That wasn't yours to offer."

"Who created you?" Jane asked Bre

After a second Bree was flopping on the floor screaming.

"You don't have to do that," Esme told her, "she'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Who created you?" Jane asked again.

Bree stopped screaming and answered her, "I don't know. Riley said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria. Maybe you've heard of her." Edward spoke up.

"Edward, the Volturi wouldn't break their own rules. It goes against everything they work for. Besides

they don't give out second chances." Jasper said putting his arm around me.

"That's right. Keep that in mind. Especially when it comes to your little humans." Jane warned us.

I frowned, "How are we hurting anything?"

The Cullen's looked at me shocked.

Jane glared at me, "If I was you, I'd teach your human some manners and keep it on a tighter leash."

I glared at her, "I'm not a dog."

Her red eyes pierced mine, "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" I took a step towards her.

Jasper pulled me back, "Lexi enough!"

I looked at him bewildered. He put his hand over my mouth before I could say anything else.

Jane turned to Bree, "Felix, take care of that. I want to go home."

A guy walked over to Bree and picked her up. I watched as she screamed while he killed her.

"Watch yourself," Jane warned us, "your not in clear water."

And with that they left.

We walked back towards the house.

"You can't do that." Jasper said after a few minutes of walking.

"Can't do what?" I asked annoyance coloring my voice.

Jasper sighed, "You can't talk to the Volturi like that. You could get killed. You saw what happened to

Bree, she didn't even kill anyone she was just created and she died."

"She called me a dog."

"I know she did."

"You didn't even defend me!"

Jasper exploded, "What was I supposed to do Lexi? Either I defend you and we all die or I don't say anything and we can all live and be fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right I doubt we'd all die."

"You saw how mean she was to Bree. Poor girl didn't get two seconds to answer the question and Jane has her in so much pain she's flopping on the floor screaming."

"Wait, Jane did that?" I asked confused.

"Yes, that her gift. To inflict pain on people." Jasper explained.

I smirked, "I can do that."

Jasper stopped walking, "Show me."

"I'm not going to do it on you!"

"Just do it."

She sighed and I felt a sharp pain slowly creep over my body.

"How many gifts do you have?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I've never counted before."

We continued walking then as I tried to count all of my powers. I got to nine, and then another thought hit me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jasper shrugged, "Sure."

I looked at my left hand, "When are we going to get married?"

He looked at me, "Ya know, we haven't had time to plan all that have we?"

"No. With the newborns and fighting we haven't even talked about a date." I frowned.

He opened the door to the house for me. "Did you have a date in mind?"

"Not really. The thought just came to me when I was looking at my ring."

"What are we talking about?" Emmett came downstairs his hair soaked. He had a few bruises on his face from the newborns.

Jasper sat down on the middle couch, "Our wedding."

I sat beside him and leaned against him.

"That's right. We gotta get the wedding all planned out." He smiled at that thought.

Alice sped down the stairs. "Can I plan the wedding? Please please please!"

Jasper looked at me, "I don't care. Its up to Lexi."

"Please! Pretty please with sugar on top!" Alice begged.

I sighed, "Yes, but I get final say on all decisions."

Alice jumped up and down clapping. "Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She hugged me and sped off to start planning.

.

The next few days were hectic. Alice really took this whole wedding planning thing seriously!

"So you don't like this one?" Alice asked showing me once again the picture of the open space outside.

I sighed, "No not really. I'd rather have the wedding inside but I know that'll be hard for you guys with all the humans in one area."

"Don't worry about us," Jasper put his hands on shoulders, "if you want it to be inside then we'll have it inside."

"You'll make me feel bad. Especially if you guys do struggle." I put my head in my heads. This was so much harder than I'd thought.

Jasper kissed my forehead, "Don't worry."

I giggled, "Just watch you'll have to run out in the middle of the wedding."

Alice and Jasper laughed with me.

"That won't happen." Jasper chuckled kissing me again.

"Okay so if you want it inside we have to plan out where. We can have it in California where your

family and friends are, or we can make them fly out here and have it here, or we can shoot for the middle." Alice grabbed another book of what I assumed to be pictures.

I looked to Jasper for help.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as your happy."

I sighed, "You're not very helpful."

"You know most people would be ecstatic. Husbands don't care, unlimited money, whatever you want goes, but not you huh?" He teased.

I looked at him, "This is your wedding too ya know. I want you to have a say."

"You decision is mine." He kissed me and walked away.

"Jasper!" I called after him. Of course he didn't respond.

Rosalie walked in the dinning room, "He's letting you do whatever you want. Why aren't you okay with that?"

"Because its not just my wedding," I groaned, "besides I don't want it to be someplace where you guys would be uncomfortable."

Rosalie sat down at the table with us, "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. We survive school for eight hours, I'm pretty sure we can survive a two to three hour wedding."

Alice pushed the book over to me. "These are all pictures of churches in the Forks area, and in the Los

Angeles area."

I sighed and started flipping through the book.

"Oh that ones pretty." Esme said from behind me.

I jumped when she spoke not knowing she was there.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay. What one is that one Alice?"

She pulled it out and looked, "This one is in Seattle."

"Kinda a long drive, if we're doing the reception here." I said.

Alice nodded, "True. But we don't have to do it here."

"I'd rather we did. I think it'd be really pretty out here, especially in the night."

"We'll have to try and pick a date were we know its going to be nice outside." Alice said.

I frowned, "But we can only see the weather so far in advance..."

"Look it'll be fine. If its nice out we'll have it outside. If not we can have it inside. We can always

knock down a few walls." Esme smiled.

I looked at her horrified, "You aren't destroying your house for my wedding!"

"Oh sweetheart, its just a house."

I shook my head in disbelief.

**Thanks for reading! First the fight and now talk/planning of a wedding! Who's excited?! I know I am! **

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**:))**


	58. Mr & Mrs Jasper Hale

Author's Note: Thanks as always for all the reads! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I did!

LPV

I'm excited. And overwhelmed.

In the last month, I've had surgery and cured (thanks to the man I last expected to have the answer!) my disease, bought a beautiful wedding dress ( /products/8769 ) and have planned the wedding! Mallory will be the maid of honor and Emmett the best man which ought to be hilarious! We decided to have the ceremony at a small church after I checked, double checked, and triple checked that they would be okay and the reception was at the Cullen house. We had tables set up with a sea blue strip of cloth in the center. On each table was a small vase filled with multicolored flowers and two candles on either side. The chairs also had accented blue cloth on them to match. After dinner the chairs would be taken away and then my favorite part of every wedding would begin! Alice had hired servers to clear dishes and serve guests as well as an exceptional chef. Everything was coming together.

I put my head on Jasper's chest. "Tomorrow."

Jasper's eyes flashed away from the book he was reading and to my face. "Tomorrow will be the best day of my life."

He kissed me softly. "Don't be worried."

"How can I not be?"

"Trust me everything will be perfect."

It was still early, only ten o' clock. I was vigorously checking the clock to make sure that we wouldn't see each other for exactly 24 hours. I wasn't superstitious but I was known for my terrible luck and I wanted everything to go smoothly.

The Cullen's had allowed for the wolves to come so Seth and a few other pack members would be there. That could be bad or good depending on how well they could all get along. Again another reason why I need luck...'

Jasper looked at me, "Are you unsure?"

"Unsure of what?" I asked.

"Unsure about marrying me." He said slowly.

My jaw dropped, "Are you insane? Jasper of course not! I'm just worried I'm going to fall on my face! I could never be more sure about anything in the world!"

Jasper smiled at me and kissed me again, "I was just checking. I don't want you to marry me if your having second thoughts."

"Trust me. This is what I want. I could never have second thoughts."

He close his book and pulled on his lap so I was facing him. He put his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes. "I love you Alexis Olson. More than words could possibly express."

I brought my face close to his and cupped his face with my hands, "You have no idea how perfect you are. When I was little I used to think about all the flaws guys would have and what ones I could live with and couldn't. I would think of all the sacrifices I would or could make for them. I always had that perfect guy in my head, but I never thought he existed. But you do. With you I don't have to make sacrifices. You are the perfect guy."

"You don't realize the sacrifices you'll have to make for me. You don't know just how imperfect I am. Sure on the outside I'm perfect, but not on the inside. You wont understand or know what you'll lose until its gone. Thank you though." He kissed me and held me tightly.

"You're perfect to me." I smiled.

We sat there enjoying each others presence while it lasted. Yeah we'd only be apart for 24 hours but it still wasn't that pleasant. I knew I'd miss him.

Time flew much to quickly and before I knew it he was driving me home. The wedding was at two which now seemed like a horrible decision considering it meant I'd be away from him longer today. At least my sisters and Mary were home so I wouldn't be alone.

I went up to my room after he left and saw Emma looking at my reception dress ( . /short-wedding-dresses-2012-uk ).

"Its so pretty." She smiled.

"I know. Its perfect because its shorter yet pretty."

"Perfect for the outside reception!" Emma grinned putting it away.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow."

Emma sat next to me, "I know. I thought you'd be out of college first. At least that's what you'd always said."

"I know," I laughed, "how hypocritical of me."

"Can I make a speech at the reception?" She asked smiling.

I nodded, "We planned out an hour where people can come up and give speeches."

"Yay!" Emma cheered.

"ATTACK!" Sara screamed. Then we were bombarded with food and people.

I don't know how Sara could be so cruel...she got Kellan, Jackson, Mallory, Kiki, Melissa, Ashley, and Carli to throw handfuls of food at us then run at us.

It was rude. I didn't even see it coming either! It made me wonder if Alice did...I'd have to ask her when I saw her tomorrow.

"Surprise!" Kellan yelled.

I sat up after they all moved away from me.

I smiled, "I'd like you all to know how much I hate you."

They all laughed at me.

"Ya know," Emma complained sitting up as well, "I don't know why you had to attack me too."

Jackson shrugged, "Why not?"

"Why would you?" She asked.

"Because it was fun...duh!" Kiki grinned.

"The defendant can shut up now." I made fun of her. Kiki was going to study to be a lawyer this fall.

Kellan raised his hand, "So since your getting married, are you still going to college?"

"Nope. I'm totally skipping college." I said in a sarcastic voice. Little did they know it was the truth. Sometime after our honeymoon Jasper was set to change me into a vampire. I was super excited, yet nervous at the same time.

"What are you going for?" Melissa asked.

I shook my head, "No idea. I'm starting out just doing my generals then hopefully I'll have decided by then."

"Well you gotta do something you like!" Mallory nodded.

"She likes math." Emma nudged me.

Kellan mumbled under his breath, "Freak of nature."

We laughed.

"Can I sing my jello song at your wedding?" Jackson asked smiling.

"No! That song is weird! Besides it makes like no sense!" I laughed. (Jackson does have a jello song BTW)

Jackson laughed, "You love it! Don't lie!"

I shook my head looking disgusted, "Naaa."

"You sound like a sheep, Naaaaa baaaaa." Kellan continued to make sheep noises and after a few minutes Carli joined in.

Ashley stared at her, "Why would you encourage this behavior?"

She shrugged and continued.

Kiki clapped her hands, "Order in the court!"

"You're gonna be a lawyer. Not a judge." Sara 'glared' at her.

"Technically-"

Kellan cut Kiki off, "Technically."

"Objection." Kiki frowned playfully at him.

He thought for a moment, "Um...um...um...what's that one word they use?"

"Over ruled?" I suggested.

He snapped his fingers, "There ya go!"

"And another question answered by Albert Einstein." Ashley teased.

I threw a pillow at her.

"Pillow fight!" Jackson shouted grabbing a pillow and hitting Mallory with it.

What have I done?

JPV

I walked in the living room and didn't make it five seconds before being bombarded with Alice.

"Come here!" She dragged me upstairs.

She slammed the door behind her and ran to my closet. She threw something at me. "Put these on."

Taking the clothes I went into the bathroom off of my room and changed.

"Why?" I asked walking out. She gave me a dark emerald green button up shirt and black dress pants.

Alice skipped out of the room calling over her shoulder, "You'll see."

EMPV

Jasper walked through the door. Poor kid didn't know what was coming for him. Alice jumped up and ran at him taking him away to get ready, God we were evil people.

"I can't believe he's getting married." Tanya said with a bit of sadness. Couldn't blame her though, she did like Jasper...

I sighed, "Me either. Four years ago I thought I was going to be the one to marry that girl."

"That's right you and her were real close huh?" Eleazar remembered.

I nodded.

"Is that weird," Kate asked me, "to see Jasper with your ex girlfriend?"

"Not really. I don't really think about it too much though. I mean he has Alexis and I have Rosalie so who cares."

Kate nodded, "Still you'd think that after all those years together it be hard to just let go."

"At first it was. Like right after I became a vampire. But I've been so used to not having her that I guess you could say I've moved on." I shrugged.

Cooper sighed, "Are they almost done?"

"He's ready!" Alice called coming downstairs.

I stood up "Ya took long enough."

Copper made a show of having to get up. "I don't wanna."

I smacked him in the head, "Get up stupid."

Edward, Cooper and, yours truly went up to Jasper's room to let him in on our little plan.

Of course I didn't bother knocking, that's way to polite.

"Hey hey bro! You ready to do this?" I asked.

Jasper looked confused, "What are we doing?"

Cooper frowned at him, "Dude your getting married tomorrow."

"Really? I had no idea!" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Look we're going to try to do things kinda traditional." Edward said.

Jasper looked scared.

"We having a bachelor party stupid." Cooper laughed.

Jasper nodded in understanding. "I gotcha. So what are we doing?"

"Hunting!" I cheered.

"Wow that's extremely normal..." He said.

I nodded, "Well we can't really do much else without getting in trouble."

Jasper laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Very true!"

We went downstairs laughing and acting stupid like usual.

I saw Esme and Carlisle look at each other like they were afraid to let us do this.

Being honest if I was them, I'd be nervous too.

LPV

I laid in bed trying to get some sleep. Beauty sleep as Alice called it. But I was way to nervous/excited. Anxious. After the clock hit ten o'clock I seriously considered taking sleeping pills but I worried that they might make me super drowsy tomorrow and that wouldn't be good at all.

A knock on my window gave me a heart attack. I then felt myself become extremely tired.

"Jasper." I whispered. I sounded exhausted even to myself.

"Yes my love?" His voice sounded so far away, even though I knew he was probably close by.

"You can't see me until tomorrow."

"Don't worry babe, I can't see you." He said softly as more and more waves of drowsiness hit me.

It didn't take long before Jasper's gift began to work on me and slowly carry me to a dreamless sleep.

My alarm went off at 8 just like it was supposed to which told me that at least today would start well. I was shaking as I slowly put on some jeans and a button up shirt. The nerves were terrible and instantly I wished for jasper to help calm me just like he always did.

After a quick and small breakfast and a shower Mallory and I headed over to the Cullen's to get ready.

Esme met us at the door hugging us both. "Come inside! The boys are still out hunting."

She ushered us up to Alice's room where a salon was set up.

"Sit." Alice commanded as she blow dried my already wavy hair.

Mallory and Esme sat on the bed and watched carefully as Alice finished drying my hair and putting on a little make up.

After my make up was finished she began working on Mallory's.

At ten thirty we heard the boys come home and trample up the stairs. One of them came to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Alice sang while working.

"Cooper." He called back slowly opening the door.

Cooper quickly closed the door behind him and went to his and Alice's closet. Then he disappeared.

"I swear your closet just swallowed your boyfriend." Mallory laughed.

Cooper laughed, "Help I've been eatin!"

We laughed at his stupidness.

He came out a few minutes later with what looked like a tux.

"Well peeps, I've survived the closet and now I gotta go change. Good luck Lexi! Don't trip down the aisle!" He called as he exited the room.

Calmness swept over me again. "Thank you Jasper!" I shouted hoping he'd be able to hear me.

I could hear him chuckle through the wall and my heart fluttered.

"There," Alice said putting her stuff down, "we can do your hair at the church."

She opened the door and walked downstairs we all followed her like dogs.

Rosalie had all of our dresses and stuff loaded up in the car already.

"God Alice your slow." She teased.

We arrived at the church and walked around looking at the decor. I spotted the boys walking out of the main chapel.

"Close your eyes!" Emmett yelled to Jasper before tackling him to the ground.

Poor Jazzy didnt even have time to turn around.

Alice took my hand and pulled me back to the room were we could get ready. It was now almost one o' clock.

Alice helped me get my dress on and fix my make up. Rosalie came in and helped do my hair. She put in a diamond headband and curled my hair.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Alice grinned like a mad woman and slowly opened the door.

Rosalie had me close my eyes so she could spray my hair.

"My God...you look beautiful." A voice I hadn't heard in 6 years spoke to me.

My eyes opened an my head turned to the sound of the voice.

"Daddy?" I whispered not at all believing what I was seeing.

He opened his arms and I ran to them.

"Scott," I heard my mother scold, "you were supposed to wait for me."

I hugged her as well, tears falling down my face.

"Aw Lexi. You're going to ruin your makeup." Alice said partially serious.

My mother wiped my tears from my face, "She's right honey. We don't want to mess it up."

"I thought you were gone." I whispered.

My mom sighed sadly, "They made us be gone."

I knew who they was. They were someone I haven't thought of in a long time. Not since I was nine. I'd thought I'd paid my dues but apparently they had had other plans. They were going to make me pay in the worst way they knew how. They knew taking them away would be the most hardest thing I'd ever have to deal with. Or so they thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" My mother pulled out a box and gave it to me.

I looked at it, "What is it?"

"Open it!" She encouraged holding my fathers hand.

Slowly, I opened the box. It was a golden bracelet, with blue gems on it. It looked older as if it was from a long time ago. Nevertheless, it was beautiful.

"This is beautiful! Where'd you get it?" I asked putting it on.

"It was your great great grandmothers. She wore it at her wedding, then passed it on to your great grandmother, who wore it at her wedding, then went to your grandmother, and then me, and now it's yours." She explained smiling.

A family heirloom. Something I never thought I'd have. Tears formed in my eyes again and I blinked them away.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." My father said.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at us as they entered. It was clear they were in on the secret.

"He's the one who told us," My mom read my mind, "the only way we knew you were getting married was because of him."

"You knew my parents were alive." I stated.

Carlisle frowned, " I was sworn to secrecy. You know I would've told you if I could've."

I nodded, "I know."

Esme came over and gave me a hug. Still the mother...

"It's time." Alice said looking at the clock.

My parents took my hands and walked out of the room with me.

"God I love your dress." Alice said smiling. She and everyone else, besides my father, Emmett, and Mallory took their seats in the church.

Emmett gave me a hug. "You look beautiful sis."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't make her cry!" Mallory scolded smiling.

They walked down the isle and then the music played. My nerves were in overdrive. Everyone stood and looked at me.

As my father and I slowly walked down the isle I looked around at everyone from my family and the Denali. Everyone. Kellan waved at me and I smiled trying not to laugh.

Then I looked at my God. He looked amazing in his tux but he would've looked good in anything. We stopped right in front of him but I desperately wanted to run into his arms and never let him go.

I kissed my mother and father then gave Mallory my flowers. My father gave my hand a squeeze before placing it in Jasper's open waiting hand. Then my father and Jasper shook hands before he returned to his seat.

"Thank you." Jasper whispered to him smiling. Was he in on it too?

Finally the ceremony began.

"Is that your real parents?" He whispered holding my hand.

I nodded. So he didn't know.

"I thought they had passed on." Jasper was clearly confused.

"Me too. I'll explain later."

Jasper nodded and smiled at me, "I love you."

"I love you more." I teased still whispering.

"Impossible."

We repeated after the minister, exchanged rings and looked each other in the eyes as he said you may kiss the bride.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with all the passion and love I had.

"I love you." I said holding him close.

"You're my life." He said kissing me one last time before turning to face the crowd of our cheering family and friends.

He took my hand and we walked back down the aisle as one. Forever united. Forever together.

The End.

.

Haha jk! It's sooooo not over yet!

We shook hands and hugged everyone as they exited the church. Esme had tears in her eyes as she hugged us.

"Oh mom." I whispered as she hugged me.

Esme smiled at me, "Welcome to the family sweetheart. Well officially anyway."

"Thank you." I said giving her another hug.

"Congratulations sister." Cooper gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said nudging him.

Jackson shook hands with Jasper and then making sure he could hear said to me, "If it doesn't work out I'm always available."

Jasper stared at him wide eyed as Jackson laughed hysterically.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding! I know you two love each other more than the world. You can see it in your eyes. Besides I have a girlfriend." He hugged me.

Kellan shook Jasper's hand next, "I'm not saying you will, but if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you."

Jasper smiled and gave me a one armed hug, "To hurt her is to hurt me."

"Good to hear, as long as you don't hurt yourself." Kellan smiled.

After everyone said their congratulations Jasper and I grabbed our stuff out of the rooms we used to get ready.

I grabbed a bag out of the room that the guys were in and slung it over my shoulder. We had already put the rest of it in his truck.

Jasper took the bag and threw it in the back. Then, as always he opened the door for me and helped me inside.

Jasper chuckled to himself as he drove towards he house where the reception would be.

"What's so funny?" I asked smiling.

"Cooper and Emmett decorated our windows." He smiled at me.

I giggled looking at their artwork.

Jasper stroked my hand. "I can't believe it."

"What? What can't you believe?" I asked looking at him.

Jasper sighed, "You."

"What about me?"

"I can't believe that you're now officially Mrs. Alexis Whitlock Hale."

I giggled again, "We'll believe it mister! I don't plan on changing my name ever again!"

He kissed me. "I'd hope not. But you know what I really really can't believe?"

"Hmm?" I asked smiling against his lips.

"You're mine." He kissed me over and over.

"Officially yours." I whispered.

When we arrived at the house and came through the back door Emmett had a microphone and announced our arrival. I had quickly changed into my reception dress before we joined the party.

Jasper and I sat at the head table with Mallory and Emmett.

The sky was clear but no sun shone through the tree. It was perfect.

After dinner we decided to let people give speeches.

Mallory went first, "Lexi, you're my best friend. I have no clue how I would've survived school without you, even if you did leave me alone with these idiots for the last semester. No offense anyone from school." A few people chuckled.

"We've had so many great times that Kellan, Jackson, and I picked out the best ones and the drew what ones we'd talk about out of hat. No joke that's what we did. So you have to remember when we ran down the hallway acting like a train in 8th grade. And then the secretary came out of her office and laughed at us. Which is how you got your name Choo-Choo." I laughed remembering that. I was so embarrassed after the secretary came and laughed.

"And then who could forget the time Kellan dared you to run into Mrs. Jentners house and scream witch craft! And take pictures with a fake camera that just flashed like it was taking pictures. We had fun explaining that to the cops."

People laughed at that. Everything's funnier with cops involved.

"My favorite one was when we pranked Kellan and Jackson and pretended to be a really hot girl that wanted to date them, and we just texted them from your iPod so they wouldn't recognize the number. And then we had them go on a 'date' with 'her' and we paid some random dude that kinda looked like a girl to show up. Their faces were priceless!"

"That was not funny!" Kellan shouted.

Jasper looked at me wide eyed, "Did you really do that?"

I nodded still laughing.

"Alright," Mallory continued, "I have one last thing. Remember that time you stayed at my house and I had bought a huge pack of bubble gum and we were laughing and being stupid and my brother Derek was in front of you and you accidentally spit your gum in his hair? And he had to cut his hair to get it out. I swore he was going to murder you. The best part was when the barber messed up and he had a bald patch."

I burst out laughing. "God that was funny! It didn't grow for months!"

Jasper laughed with me.

"I know! Lexi we've obviously had some pretty amazing times. So here's to you and Jasper! May you be able to create your own stupid memories to tell your kids, and of course me!"

I gave her a hug. "I love you Mally."

"I love you too Lexi."

"Holla!" I said remembering our thing.

"Meet me in the back," she continued.

"With the Jack and the jukebox!" We said at the same time laughing.

Everyone stared at us as if we were crazy.

"Don't you judge us!" Mallory said in a southern high pitched accent.

I laughed.

"Who's next?" Mallory asked.

Emmett stood up and took the microphone.

"Alright. I'm going to go ahead and introduce myself. I'm Emmett, best man and Jasper's nonbiological brother."

"Holy crap Emmett! I didn't know you could use such big words!" I exclaimed.

People laughed, including yours truly.

"Haha shut up," Emmett chuckled, "anyway unlike Mallory who actually just met Jasper a few months ago, I have stories to tell about both of them."

"Oh God." Jasper moaned.

"It'll be okay," Emmett told his brother, "so in case you didn't know, Lexi and I used I date. Now everyone from California is going to say wait I thought you were dead but I'm not. Obviously. Someone found me and took me to the hospital and yeah. Anyway that's not totally important. But what is important is...is...I forgot what word I was looking for."

Laughter*

"Out with it Suzy!" Cooper yelled.

"Hey," Emmett yelled at him, "shut your mouth!"

*lots more laughter

"I'm sorry to anyone here named Suzy. Coopers inconsiderate sometimes. Anyway, I wanna talk about something."

"Noooo," Jasper said sarcastically, "that's the reason you have the microphone!"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I always used to think Edward and Jasper secretly had a thing."

Jasper looked horrified while we laughed at him.

"Obviously they don't. But he was so quiet and like to himself. I swear to God ever since Lexi, Jasper's talks more in one week than he ever has in his entire life. Lexi on the other hand continues to never shut up."

*extreme laughter

"Anyway,"

I burst out laughing.

"See what I mean? Anyway, I'm going to warn you all from now on its all going to be crude jokes."

*laughter especially from Cooper, Jasper and, I

"Anyway, my point is. Jasper never really talked much, but I have a feeling he'll be talking a lot more very soon."

"I don't get it!" Cooper announced.

*laughter

"Of course you wouldn't. You're stupid." Emmett laughed.

Jasper looked slightly puzzled, "I'm not totally sure I get it."

"Newbie. You'll understand after tomorrow. Anyway,"

I burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"You've said anyway like 35 times already!" I laughed as other people joined me.

"Oh. Yeah. Anyway,"

More laughter from me*

"Shut up! I'm sorry! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, you guys are perfect for each other in a strange opposite kind of away, and I hope Lexi, that you've gotten lots of sleep. And Jasper I hope you've been saving your voice because both of your are going to be losing both of them a lot from now on! To Lexi and Jasper! I love you guys almost as much as Rosalie!"

"Cheers!" We all said toasting us.

"Anyway." I mocked Emmett as he sat down.

He laughed, "Shut up."

"Does anyone else want to say anything?" I asked looking around.

"I will!" Kellan jumped up.

He took the microphone, "Hello my name is Kellan Lutz, actor and friend of Emmett and Alexis. Now I'm a little disappointed because I never did get to properly threaten Jasper."

Jasper looked at me uneasily as others chuckled.

"So here goes. Jasper, I've known Lexi for a long time now. I've woken up at five in the morning just so I could go over and knock on her door at five thirty in the morning and irritate her."

*chuckling

"Now obviously because your now her husband I expect much better behavior."

"You sound like my father." Jasper said chuckling.

Kellan chuckled too, "We'll ya know. It happens. Still, if anything, and I mean anything happens to her, me and lots of other people I'm sure will not hesitate to make your life miserable! Not saying we'd have to but just so you know. On that note, here's to hoping that you both stay together for an extremely long time and because Emmett's speech kind of suggested you two would do this, um...try not to break the bed too hard."

People laughed a lot. My face was bright red I could feel it, and if Jasper's face could get red it would've.

After the laughter died down a bit Jasper took the microphone and stood up.

"Alright. Um, I'm gonna skip the introduction part because if you don't know who I am or haven't figured it out yet, then you probably shouldn't be here."

A few people laughed.

"Okay um, I'm not good at public speaking but then again I suppose it doesn't matter considering that I'm not telling this to the crowd. So don't be offended when I don't mention any of you and I only speak to my beautiful bride."

He looked at me nervously. Speaking in front of people really wasn't his thing.

"Alexis, I love you. I've been searching my whole life for someone to make me feel complete. And the first time I looked at you in 6th hour when the teacher forced you to do the horrible task of sitting next to me I knew you were the one. Still to this day, I cannot believe that someone like you ended up with someone like me. But I can't even tell you how grateful and excited I was when you agreed to marry me. I know you hate it when I become the 'All Mighty Money Waster', spend money on you, and treat you like the princess you are, but I promise you I will never stop trying to make you as happy as you've made me."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I hugged him I tightly as I could while everyone cheered and clapped.

"I love you All Mighty Money Waster." I whispered.

Emmett began hitting his glass with his knife and soon everyone was joining.

Jasper looked at me, "Shall we give them what they're asking for?"

"Let's."

And with that we kissed and everyone once more begin clapping.

I took the microphone from Jasper and faced the crowd as he sat.

"Listen up peeps, I gotta make a speech now. I'm going to be honest, when I was younger I thought I was going to marry the best man. And for those of you who don't know what that means, it means I thought I was going to marry Emmett. But then that fateful day came where Emmett was attacked by a bear and I had thought I'd lost him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have much family left, or so I thought, and I didn't have a lot of people to guide me and make me feel important. In all honesty I'd truly considered my death."

Multiple people around the room gasped, including Jasper.

"I went on for four years before being told I had to move here to Forks. And once more in all honesty I thought this would be the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Instead however, it turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened. But then again not many good things have happened in my life. Even if there had been good things though, I know that this still would've been and will be the best thing that's ever happened. And I owe all this happiness to the man sitting next to me. And no, its not Emmett."

People laughed as Emmett pretended to sulk.

"There isn't any other person in this world who knows and understands me better than him. And I don't know what I'd do without him. I can only hope that we'll be together forever."

"And we will." Jasper smiled at me.

I smiled and took a deep breath, "So in conclusion for those of you who were zoned out during my speech, I'd like to thank the bear who mauled Emmett for making this all possible."

People burst out laughing and I had to join them.

"Even though its probably dead, if it wasn't for that bear, I'd probably be stuck married to that idiot. And with that said I'd like to send out some sympathy and admiration to Rosalie for actually putting up with him," I rose my glass, "To me and Jasper, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And to Rosalie, may strength always be with you."

I sat down still laughing. Jasper kissed me. "I love you Alexis Hale."

I smiled, "Alexis Hale. Alexis Michelle Hale. God that sounds amazing."

"I'd have to agree love." He kissed me again.

After the plates were cleared by the servers we all helped move the tables inside and we helped get the DJ set up.

We left some chairs and tables out by the house in case people got tired and wanted to sit.

"Alright," Emmett spoke into the microphone. "before we started the insane dancing, its only natural that the bride and groom have their first dance as Mr & Mrs. Jasper Hale."

Jasper took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. The song, Making Memories Of Us, started and we danced. I had my arms around him and I looked into his eyes.

"I'm so nervous." I told him whispering.

He chuckled, "Why? The hard parts over."

"I'm worried about this."

"Dancing?" He asked.

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. Thank God I wore heals, otherwise I'd be too short.

His arms got tighter around my waist, "Don't be. Pretend no ones here."

We slowly spun around listening to the song and moving as one.

"And I'm gonna be here from now on. This you know somehow." Jasper whispered to me.

I smiled and looked at him.

"And I'm gonna love you, like nobody loves you. And I'll earn your trust making memories of us. And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you. And I'll win your trust making memories of us." Jasper continued to sing.

I put my head on his shoulder again listening to the last few cords of the song.

Once it had ended everyone cheered and clapped like normal.

"Alright, now lets get Mr. Olson out here with his daughter who he hasn't seen in six years!" Emmett said grinning.

I hugged my father and another song that I assumed he had picked played.

We, like Jasper and I had done, started turning slowly.

"I've missed you daddy." I whispered.

He sighed sadly, "I missed you too honey."

"Why'd they make you leave?" I asked.

"They said you had to learn to be independent. I tried to tell them there was other ways. But you know how they are. I just want you to know how sorry I am sweetheart. Your mother would always tell of the awful things that happened to you girls and it broke my heart."

"Mine to. Ever since you went away things had been going downhill."

He nodded, "And MaKayla. I lost my daughter. That wouldn't have happened if we'd said no in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Accidents happen, but it might've turned out differently. But we'll never know. What happened, happened. We can't change it now dad. What's important is that she's in heaven watching us now. And she's smiling daddy." I said tears in my eyes again. It seemed like today would be a day of tears.

I saw the tears in my fathers eyes as well.

"Daddy don't cry, then I'm gonna even more than I am." I said laughed a little.

He chuckled and pulled me closer.

The song ended and I wiped my eyes, smiling. My father squeezed my hand.

"Okay one more dance, and then we can all get out on the floor and show off our moves that we don't have," Emmett chuckled at his own joke, "Esme and Jasper please exert yourselves on the dance floor."

I watched Esme and Jasper dancing like my father and I had. Esme was a good three-four inches shorter than Jasper was even with heals. She wore a dark red/maroon dress that looked great with her caramel hair.

"Do I get to dance with you Carlisle?" I asked nudging him.

He smiled, "I don't think we get a special one like this, if that's what you mean."

I laughed, "Emmett seemed to be in the dancing mood so I wondered."

"Maybe we do, I didn't think so though."

The song ended and we clapped once more.

Then Emmett took the microphone.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

**Like Emmett said, Let's get this party started! Thanks for reading, I don't own the Song Making Memories of Us, by Keith Urban! The rest of the party to come! :)) Links for Lexi's wedding and reception dress are on my profile!**


	59. Reception

**Author's Note: The part we've been waiting for! I'll try not to be too descriptive, when it comes to the honeymoon (trying to keep it at a T rating) but please let me know if you think at anytime I need to change it to an M rating. It shouldn't get that bad but if you feel some parts are to much let me know! Thanks a bunches!**

**LPV**

The DJ started playing fast paced pop songs that you'd hear on the radio or in a club in California.

Jasper grabbed my hand and grabbed me out to the dance floor. We were quickly surrounded my loads of people eager to dance the night away.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'll go look I wanna talk off my jacket anyway."

Jasper melted into the crowd of people while I shuffled my way to Mallory and we started dancing together along with Kiki, Melissa, Jackson, Kellan, Bella, Seth, Angela, Jessica, and a few other kids from school and the reservation.

Jasper found his way back to me, "7:48. The nights young!" He twirled me around.

I kissed him.

"Hey! Congratulations!" Bella said watching us.

I hugged her, "Thanks Bella!"

Jasper chuckled at my display.

"You sir are a lucky man." Kellan laughed.

I slapped him in the arm.

Jasper chuckled and pulled me closer to him, "You're right, I am a lucky man."

I kissed him passionately. Then California Girls came on and of course, me being from California as well as over half the guests here we all went nuts.

"Jasper!" Cooper mentioned him to follow.

Jasper squeezed my hand and went towards Cooper.

"California Girls we're unforgettable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!" We sang along to the song.

Our amazing song ended and was replaced by Cooler Than Me.

The strobe lights were flashing and people were dancing like crazy! It was amazing! If only Jazzy was here!

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm!"

"Hey," Jasper popped up behind me. "come with me for a second, there's someone I want you to meet."

I nodded and followed him off of the dance floor. He took me inside and to the kitchen were Cooper and two other vampires were.

"Jasper," I teased, "I already met Cooper."

He chuckled, "Lexi, this is Peter and Charlotte. They fought in Maria's army with me."

"Oh yeah! I remember you talking about them! Its nice to finally meet you." I smiled at them, they didn't offer to shake hands and once they looked at me I knew why.

Their eyes were a piercing red. I tried to not look too shocked. Not sure if it worked though...

"Its nice to meet you as well." Charlotte returned my smile.

Peter chuckled to himself, "Its about time you finally found a girl. You've been alone to long Jazzman."

So Emmett and Cooper weren't the only ones who called Jasper that.

I gasped as I heard Titanium come on.

"Fire away fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!" I sang quietly to myself. Four pairs of eyes stared at me.

I felt my face get hot and I prayed it wasn't red, "Sorry."

Jasper held my hand, "I've never heard you sing before, I think we need to have karaoke hour."

I laughed nervously, "No, no we don't."

Then bulletproof came on.

"Maybe we do, I love this song!" I grinned.

Jasper and Cooper chuckled at me.

"This time baby I'll be bulletproof. This time baby I'll be bulletproof. This time baby I'll beeee bulletproof. This time baby I'll beeeeee bullettttproof." I sang along.

"You're really good." Charlotte complemented.

I laughed, "No I'm not, but thanks."

"Yes you are." Jasper said.

I looked at him, "Don't make me fight with you on our wedding day."

All four vampires laughed.

"Well we'll let you get back to the party, we just wanted to stop by and say congratulations." Charlotte smiled at the two of us.

"Feel free to smack him around a bit of he gets too outta hand." Peter told me laughing.

I tried not to but eventually I gave in laughing as well, "Thank you, it was nice meeting you both."

Jasper and I walked back out to the party.

"Lexi!" My cousin Lucy hugged me.

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "Congratulations! You two are such a cute couple."

"Thank you. How have you been? I haven't seen you since MaKayla's funeral."

Lucy shrugged, "Oh same old same old. What's new with you? Other than getting married obviously?"

"Not a lot, college in the fall. That's about it."

"What are going for?"

I laughed, "No clue. I'm just starting out with my generals."

She joined me, "Very nice. That's so Lexi of you. Anyway, I'm going to get some soda! I'll talk to you later!"

I waved goodbye then followed Jasper to the dance floor.

Then S&M came on, of course!

"Lexi!" Kellan waved me over.

Of course, this was the song that my group and I always grinded too.

Mallory was in front followed by Seth, then Kiki, then Kellan, then Melissa, followed by Jackson and then me.

As people from my schools noticed what we were doing they joined on. After a few seconds Jasper came up behind me and joined in. We even got people from Forks to join too! Before we knew it we had a line of grinding going on.

And it didn't stop after S&M, because after that I Like It was on. It was super fun though! I never thought Jasper would come and join us!

**ESPV**

"Look at your kids." I told Carlisle as we watched them grind.

He chuckled, "I can't believe Jaspers out there. I didn't think he'd ever do that."

"Is that Jasper out there grinding on his lady?" Peter came up and asked.

I nodded, "Hard to believe huh?"

"Where did they learn this stuff?" Carlisle asked still chuckling at his kids. When they did this they were not mine.

Charlotte shrugged, "It doesn't look that hard. I'm sure you could learn by watching."

The song ended and the line broke up. I shook my head at my kids as they walked off the dance floor.

**LPV**

"Its 8 o' clock, wanna cut the cake?" Jasper asked after our grinding line broke up.

I nodded.

"Emmett, you're a loud person. Tell everyone that we're going to cut the cake." Jasper told him as he went inside to grab a knife.

Emmett walked over the DJ and had him turn off the music. He grabbed a mic, "Excuse me everyone, if I may have your undivided attention, Lexi and Jasper are going to cut the cake as soon as they have a knife."

Mallory laughed, "Is he gunna shove your face in it?"

I rolled my eyes, "No."

Jasper returned with a knife and everyone gathered around to watch. We had one big marble cake, and then four smaller ones that were chocolate, strawberry, and the final two were vanilla.

Jasper and I cut two pieces from the big cake.

We had our pieces in our hands.

"Promise you'll be nice?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Of course baby."

Emmett booed him.

My hand slightly shook as we got closer to each other. Then of course he smeared the cake in my face. Then I took mine and smeared most of it on his face and the rest I rubbed in his hair, then I grabbed half of the vanilla cake and shoved it in his face. He quickly retaliated, taking the rest of the vanilla cake and shoving it in my face and in my hair that was down and not pinned up.

"Well folks we are now short in vanilla cake." Jasper announced laughing.

I laughed and gave him a hug.

"And he said he'd be nice!" I laughed pecking him on the cheek.

Jasper laughed, "Lexi everyone says they'll be nice, but no one ever actually is nice."

"Do you guys want to cut the rest of the cake? Or a better question, can you be trusted to cut the cake?" Alice asked laughing.

"No, Jasper definitely cannot be trusted." I spoke up.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Obviously neither of you can be, I think it'll be safer if we cut it Alice."

"Go clean up, we'll handle the cake." Esme laughed avoiding us.

The I had an idea, quickly, I ran up and hugged Emmett.

He yelled gently trying to pull me off of him.

I let go laughing, "Enjoy your cake Emmett!"

I skipped over to Jasper who hugged me, "Just another reason why I love you."

"You got cake on my tux." Jasper said as we were upstairs cleaning off the cake.

"You got cake in my dress too! And you said you'd be nice."

Jasper laughed, "Um you aren't totally innocent there Mrs. Let's grab some of the little vanilla cake and rub it in Jaspers face."

I laughed, "I can't help it! Your piece was bigger than mine!"

"That's no excuse!" Jasper laughed.

"Sure it is!"

Jasper changed into a spare tux he had and then helped me get the rest of the cake outta my hair.

"I will apologize, I didn't realize I got this much in your hair!" He laughed combing it over and over again.

I smiled spraying more water on it, "Its okay it was fun."

He set down the comb, "I think we got all the cake we can get out without washing it."

I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you."

He gazed in my eyes, "You're welcome my darlin'."

We kissed each other. It was the longest kiss all day and I loved every minute of it.

I nestled into his chest, "I've waited for a moment like this forever."

He kissed top of my head, "I love you so much."

Looking into his eyes I smiled, "I love you Jasper Hale."

"I love you Alexis Hale."

"Thats so weird," I told him as we walked hand and hand downstairs back to the party.

"Being called Alexis Hale?"

I nodded, "I'm so used to being called Alexis Olson. But its alright, I like Alexis Hale much better."

"So do I." Jasper said smiling.

When we returned most of the people were out on the dance floor again but there was a few people sitting at the tables eating cake.

"What time are you guys heading out?" Esme asked when she saw us.

I was confused.

"Probably around 10-11. The party will have died down then." Jasper said.

"What?" I asked them looking for some sort of an idea of what they were talking about.

Esme explained, "I wondered what time you guys were leaving to go on your honeymoon."

I looked at Jasper, "We're leaving tonight?'

"That's what I thought we were doing. Did you want to wait?" He asked worried.

"No no that's fine. I just didn't know that, I didn't finish packing."

"Alice finished for you." Jasper smiled.

I nodded understanding now. "So where are we going?"

"Its a surprise I told you." He squeezed my hand.

"Please tell me it wasn't someplace really expensive."

He rolled his eyes, "No Lexi. In fact it was free."

I gave him the really look, "Liar."

"Actually, he is telling the truth. I promise." Esme spoke up.

I looked between them.

"I don't believe any of you!" I called walking to the dance floor.

Emmett danced NY me, "What don't you believe?"

"Jasper didn't spend any money on our honeymoon." I said.

"Oh no he really didn't! Whole thing was totally free!" Emmett grinned as he pulled Rosalie closer to him.

"What was free?" Rosalie asked dancing with her husband, or boyfriend or whatever they were.

"Lexi and Jasper's honeymoon." Emmett said as he began dirty dancing with her.

Rosalie nodded, "Oh yeah I knew that."

"Are we going camping?" I asked trying to figure out what we could do for free.

Rosalie and Emmett laughed. "No!"

"Emmett," Rosalie exclaimed swatting his hands when he took things a but too far. "this is a wedding! Not a club!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Between Rosalie's scolding and Emmett's expressions it was to much.

"May strength be with you." I told her laughing.

Emmett smirked, "You better give her all the strength you got, she's gonna need it after tonight."

"Emmett! Do you really think she wants to know that?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

Before I knew it I was being pulled away.

"Come dance with me for a bit!" Kellan said as he spun me around.

I laughed as we went crazy with the music. Then a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

I smiled, "Of course."

"Well way to go." He said as we danced.

I looked up at him confused, "What?"

"Now I never get my turn."

"Poor Kellan." I sympathized him.

Kellan chuckled, "Now you have to name your first born after me."

I laughed, "How about we incorporate your name in theirs somehow."

"Alright I suppose I can settle for that. So if you have a girl, name her Christina or something."

I nodded, "There ya go."

"Are you going to name your kids after anyone else? Like your mom or something?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't name them after everyone. I'd have to have like fifty kids. I have considered trying to name them after Jasper parents because they've passed on and I think it'd be nice to honor them. Haven't really decided though."

Kellan chuckled, "You don't really have to name your first born after me, I was just kidding."

"I knew you where. It was a very Kellan thing to say."

"And by Kellan you mean stupid." He corrected.

"Well..."

He mocked me, "Well..."

"That's rude to mock people." I said.

"Oh well."

I burst out laughing. "Oh my God Kellan."

"No one aside I was a nice guy."

"I've had people tell me your nice. Then I've laughed at them for being so stupid."

Kellan chuckled, "Nice. You would too."

"You know it. I'm just cool like that."

"Um...sure."

After the song ended, I gave Kellan a hug then went to find my husband. I was just about to ask him to dance, because another slow song came on, but instead Tanya beat me to it.

"Come here Lexi, I'll dance with you." Emmett volunteered taking me by the hand and dancing with me.

"Good Emmett we're you always this tall?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, duh! Isn't it obvious?"

I laughed, "No I thought you were a short person before."

He laughed with me, "Actually Lexi, they prefer to be called little people."

"I know. Little people are lots of fun! They're so cute!"

"Tell me again why you didn't marry one?"

I sighed, "Because I love Jasper. I can think people are cute without having to have a relationship with them."

Emmett shrugged, "True. I see people and think they're hot but I'd never want to be with anyone but Rosalie."

"That's sweet Emmy. I hope Jasper feels the same way about me." I said.

"He does. Trust me there's no one else in this world he loves more than you. If you'd let him buy you the world he would. If you ever wanted anything, he'd get it for you as long as it wasn't going to be used for your harm and couldn't hurt you." Emmett smiled at me. "In fact, I believe he wishes for something right now for you."

Then Emmett spin us around and before I knew it I was in Jaspers arms and Tanya was dancing with Emmett.

Jasper gazed into my eyes lovingly, "There's my beautiful bride!"

My arms tightened around his neck, "I love you Jasper. Forever and Always."

"Words cannot express my love for you, Alexis. You are my life, the center of my world." He gently kissed me. Shivers went up my spine.

Jasper smirked, "You're almost ready."

Now I was confused, "Ready for what?"

"Hopefully you'll see tonight. Only of you want to though."

"Of course I want to!" I told him having no idea what I was getting into, but I knew it couldn't be too bad.

Jasper kissed me on the forehead, "You don't even know what it is yet."

"When can I find out?"

"Tonight. If you want to."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked.

He looked puzzled, "Saying what?"

"If I want to."

Jasper understood now. "Because I won't force you into it. I want it to be enjoyable for both of us." He whispered and I knew what it was now.

"Wait wait wait," I dropped my voice, "you said I was almost ready. What does that mean?"

He grazed his fingers across my bare arms and I shivered again, "You're almost ready. I can tell when it'll be pleasurable for you before you even know. You're body has to respond to my movements, you have to have the attraction."

"Its always been there though!"

"Yes but not at the degree we need it to be. Besides, I don't kn-," He stopped, "never mind we'll have this discussion later."

I nodded, this wasn't exactly the most appropriate place...

Around ten, people began to start leaving. Including us. We went around and hugged everyone, thanking them for coming. Alice and Rosalie loaded our gifts in his truck along with our suitcases.

Then we told our family goodbye and we were off.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled, "Yes! We're going to an island."

"We're going to the Bahamas!"

He shook his head, "You've never heard of this island. Its Esme's island. Its kinda a family tradition that we honeymoon there. We have our own rooms and there's maids and waterfalls, its beautiful. We went and vacationed there one summer. That's okay with you right?"

"Of course it is! Its better than the Bahamas!" I smiled taking his hand. "But you and I don't have our own room right? We share?"

"Yes! Yes we share! I meant like Carlisle and Esme have their room, Emmett and Rosalie have theirs, just so we aren't all sharing."

I shuddered, "That'd be really gross."

"Exactly."

"How long until we get there?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Jasper laughed, "I had a feeling that question was coming. We have to drive through California, then we take a small boat out to the island. So its about 2 hours on the boat, and 6 hours driving my style."

"So when we get there..."

"It'll be about 6 in the morning."

I nodded, "So I should sleep?"

He kissed my hand, "Yes love you should sleep."

I reclined my chair back and grabbed a blanket. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Can I have some help?" I asked him after what felt like a half hour.

He chuckled and I already felt sleepier. It wasn't long before I fell fast asleep.

I woke up to someone carrying me. The sun was dim and I had a feeling it was early in the morning.

"Jasper?" I mumbled still sleepy.

He kissed my forehead, "Sh. Go back to sleep love."

I felt myself be lowered down, and then I felt the softest mattress I've ever felt underneath me. If heaven didn't have these types of beds, I didn't wanna go.

Once I woke up again, the sun was shining much brighter. I sat up stretching and looked around. The room was a caramel brown with windows that let enough light in to light the room up. There was decorative paintings on the walls and a bookshelf in the corner. To the right of the bed was a bathroom, and to the left was door that I assumed led to the closet. The silky deep brown sheets and comforter had simple horizontal lighter brown stripes. It was beautiful, no doubt a work of Esme's.

I got up and noticed I was no longer in my dress. Instead I was in a pair of athletic shorts and a T-shirt I'd packed. No doubt a work of Jasper's.

I wandered out the door and down the wooden stairs. Everything downstairs was open and full of light. You didn't need to wander from room to room, you could see every room on the bottom floor except a few.

Jasper was sitting on the couch watching some TV show that looked like it was about olden days and stuff. From what I saw coming downstairs it looked interesting.

As soon as he heard me, he got up and gave me a hug. "Good morning love. How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. Those beds are so soft!" I exclaimed.

"That's good to hear. Would you like breakfast? You taught me how to make omelets." He laughed at the last part.

I giggled, "I'd enjoy an omelet."

"Then an omelet I shall make you." He kissed me softly, his lips barely touching mine, but still leaving me breathless.

Jasper walked to the kitchen and started on my omelet. When it was done I handed him a plate, just as he had done for me when I taught him. He chuckled, obviously remembering as well.

He set the plate with the omelet in front of me, "You're omelet my dear."

"Thank you." I said grabbing my fork.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked sitting down across from me.

I thought for a moment, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine, there's still plenty of time in the day."

"Well what can we do?" I asked.

"Well we could go exploring, swimming, lay on the beach, see the waterfall, or we could stay in as well."

I took another bite of my omelet, "We should go hiking! I want to see the island! Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll go get changed while you finish." He kissed me on my nose and headed upstairs.

I quickly finished my omelet having a devious plan in mind. I quietly tiptoed up the stairs and slowly opened the door.

My plan wasn't a complete failure, I did catch him with his shirt off.

I wrapped my arms around his bare stomach from behind. Jasper turned around to face me.

"What are you doing?" He asked smiling.

I held on to him, "What does it look like?"

Jasper chuckled and slid out of my grip. "You need to get changed before we don't make it out of this room."

"I'd be alright with that..." I told him slyly.

"Alexis," He warned me as my arms coiled around him. "I don't know if I could resist..."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Maybe I don't want you too..."

"Its not safe..." He trailed off being lost in my eyes.

Standing on my tiptoes, I gently kissed him on his bottom lip and all the way down to the top of his chest.

He cleared his throat and moved away from me before he lost it.

Rejection swept over me unwillingly.

His eyes quickly met mine and he sighed, "Doing feel that way. Please. You know I want you Lexi, we just can't do that right now."

He came over and cupped my face in his hands, "If I go hunting tonight, we can try okay?"

My eyes lit up and I smiled. "I'm sorry I shouldn't push you."

"Lexi, I'd do the exact same thing." He chuckled kissing me again and trailing his hands up my arms like last night. Once more I shivered.

"You have more control then me, you wouldn't be so selfish." I frowned.

Jasper cupped my face again, "Alexis Michelle Hale. You're not selfish for wanting that. I want it too. Nudging me into it isn't bad either, nudging me into dating you didn't turn out to be a bad thing. It turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Besides I'm being selfish by making you a vampire. I'm taking away your life, your soul. If anyone should feel selfish its me."

I rolled my eyes, "Jasper you aren't selfish. That's not being selfish its making me yours forever."

"We'll see about that." He said laughing. "come on we need to get changed or we won't have enough time to hike!"

*over half of the day later*

My legs couldn't be more sore if I tried. It hurt so bad! Jasper said we walked and saw the whole island. When we were at the waterfall we stopped and had lunch. Then we swam for a bit before continuing on our adventure.

We walked in the door and plopped on the couch.

Jasper picked me up and set me on his lap as he massaged my legs.

"Do they hurt real bad?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Just sore."

He turned me so I was laying on the couch and he had his body pressed against me and his face was just inches from mine.

"How about I help you get rid of this soreness." He whispered as he kissed me gently.

I nodded, my heart pounding in my chest. It was like a motor, light and fast.

He tangled his hands in my hair, being careful not to put his full weight on me. Jasper kissed me roughly. Each kiss full of need and wanting.

"Jasper." I moaned as he deepened the kiss.

He stared into my eyes. His own coal black from lust.

"I love it when you say my name like that." His voice was rough and strained.

Jasper kissed me a few more times before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. And that's where we stayed for the rest of the night.

And it was the best night of my life.

**A/N: Well there it is! The first day of their honeymoon! :) More to come! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :))**


	60. Um, What?

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! The story continues with many twists! I hope you enjoy! :))

We didn't get out of bed until almost ten o' clock. Jasper rubbed my back soothingly.

"I love you." He said gazing at me.

I tightened my arms around him, "God I love you."

Jasper chuckled from underneath me. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

I kissed his lips. "No I'm good."

"Are you sure? I can."

"No." I whined, "don't go. Please."

Jasper pulled me closer to him. "I won't leave you babe. I promise."

I surveyed the room as we laid in silence. The room was trashed. We had pillows everywhere, the bed was torn, and the paintings were on the floor, the glass cracked. I giggled at the mess even though I should've been terrified at our mess instead.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"You made a mess." I giggled once more at the thought of Jasper destroying the room during our fun.

Jasper chuckled with me. "Well I had to break something, I couldn't break you."

"Now I see why Emmett said not to break the bed." I laughed feeling his chest shake from laughter underneath me.

"Mission failed."

I gasped, "So you did break it! I wondered why I thought I was leaning to one side."

He burst out laughing and I had to join him.

"How on earth did you break the picture frames though?" I asked.

Jasper paused embarrassed, "Well kinda the same way the bed was broken. We kept hitting the bed against the wall..."

I hugged him tighter. "I love you Jasper."

He grinned, "I love you too baby."

Sitting up, I stretched and got up to shower. The water was hot and relaxing, allowing my muscles to loosen up after yesterdays activities.

After my shower, I got dressed and went downstairs where Jasper was experimenting with his cooking skills.

"This looks dangerous." I teased him.

"Well I'd sure hope not! I'm attempting to make eggs but its not really working. They keep burning."

I sighed and turned his burner down. Then I poured the eggs into the pan and showed him how they're supposed to be made.  
>"See you were doing it right you just can't have the burner on 5 million degrees."<p>

He chuckled, "It was on high."

"And its not supposed to be." I kissed him.

He grabbed two bowls and set them on the counter. Then he let me take as many eggs as I wanted before dumping the rest into his bowl.

Jasper finished his in no time then, of course, began stealing mine. I lightly stabbed his hand with my fork.

"Rude!" He looked offended by my stabbing.

I laughed, "Your right, its rude to steal my eggs!"

"True true," He smiled at me. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm not sure. We hiked yesterday, let's go to the beach! Remember you said we could go there!" I jumped up remembering.

He laughed at my excitement and energy. "Alright alright. But first we need to change."

I ran upstairs and quickly threw on my blue and white polka dot bikini and some dark blue short shorts and a gray tank top. When I came down he had on dark blue swimming shorts and a white shirt. This would be a good day.

We walked to the beach, which was just outside the house. I took off my tank and shorts. The sun was out and it was the perfect time to tan. If I got any time to tan that is. We laid out towels and Jasper took off his shirt.

I couldn't help but oogle as I sat on the towel. I mean come on, we'd all love to see that. He chuckled when he saw me staring.

Then, being the guy he his, he started 'posing'. I had to give him credit, if it wasn't for his funny faces and overdramatic movements he could truly be a model.

"You know," He said when he was done with his act, "you could be a bit more discreet about your oogling. I mean I don't stand here and stare at you. But I do stare."

I scoffed, "When?"

"When you were laying out your towel. And when you took off your clothes, and when you were sitting here laughing at me just now. See I'm discreet."

"You're my husband, I don't have to be discreet."

He laughed, "True true. And if I'd known I was going to marry you one day I'd suppose I'd have been a  
>lot less discreet earlier. But then again you might've been mad at me..."<p>

I pulled him down on the towels with me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when I dropped my pencil when you were walking back to your seat in science and bent over and got it for me?"

"Yeah."

He grinned, "Let's just say I got a very nice top shot."

I slapped his arm. "My God! You're terrible!"

"If you think that's bad you don't wanna hear anymore."

I groaned, "Tell me."

"Will you be mad?"

"No now tell me!" I looked into his eyes.

He took a breath, "Well there was the time in social studies when your tank top had been possibly lower than you wanted, the time you had on a skirt for that crazy dressing day we had, that day you wore Ashley's low cut shirt and you had to grab something out of your backpack. Then there were a few more times after that but yeah."

I buried my head in my hands, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh my god." I shook my head.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jasper stood up and gave me a hug. "Come on, don't worry about the past. Let's go swimming love."  
>He kissed me passionately before running out towards the water. I ran after him and jumped in. Surprisingly the water was quite comfortable!<p>

I looked around once I came up for air but I didn't see Jasper an way where. I swam around but no sign of him. Until he pulled me under.

When I came back up he was laughing. I splashed him.

He stopped and stared at me. "So that's how you wanna play."

In one motion, he swept his arms across the water and sent a wave of it at me. Using my gift, I took a huge ball of water and hurdled it at him.

"No fair! You can't cheat like that!" Jasper whined pulling me closer to him.

"Alls fair in love and war." I whispered against his lips.

Smirking, he kissed me. Then unsurprisingly, it deepened and deepened until we were on the edge of the shore being hit with gentle waves of water while we made out in the hot sand.

"I love you." I moaned against his cool lips.

He pulled back smiling at me with that sexy smirk, "I love you so much more darlin'."

"I love your accent. Its just as sexy as your smirk." I breathed heavily from our activity. Jasper wasn't one to stop and take a break.

He continued to take our love to the next level until we were repeating last nights activities in the sand.

After our pleasure, Jasper went back to the house to get some food while I lay on the towels catching my breath. Like I said earlier, Jasper didn't like to take breaks.

I put on my bikini so I looked semi decent, Jasper had put in his shorts before entering the house but that might've been because the housekeepers were working.

He came back out with a container with sandwiches, soda, and other food.

"For you my dear." Jasper said handing me my sandwich.

"Thank you sir."

"The housekeepers aren't too pleased with us."

I took a bite of my sandwich and quickly swallowed it, "They saw our redecorating job huh?"

He chuckled at my statement, "You can put it that way yes."

"That's a nicer way to put it." I giggled.

Jasper kissed me. "I agree completely."

He pulled me close and trailed his hands up my spine. It took all my strength to resist the pleasure I felt. I had to at least try and make him work for it.

He looked at me in wonder at this. He tried it again. Nonce more I clamped my mouth shut.  
>Jasper kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "Come on baby don't you love me?"<p>

I nodded.

"Show me."

I think three times in less than 24 hours is unhealthy...right?

"I swear your an addict now." I curled up against him. He cover us with a towel.

"Why am I the addict again?"

Sighing, I explained, "Because you always seduce me. You start it."

Jasper chuckles, "Do remember that I am a man. I've been resisting this ever since I met you. Its only natural that I want it as much as I can get it."

"And its only natural that I'm all to willing to give it to you."

"We're a bad combination then huh?" He joked.

I shrugged then looked for a clock...on the beach...don't judge me, "What time is it?"

"I'd say about three o' clock. We didn't get up until like ten remember."

We spent the rest of the night by the water. Boy scout Jasper started a fire and we laid on blankets just looking at the stars.

"This is perfect. Why couldn't we have done this earlier?" I whispered.

"Lexi I wouldn't have done this with you until we were married."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"Lexi that's wrong. Its not traditional."

"Its not traditional to stare up at the stars laying on a blanket before your married?"

"Oh I get it! No we could've done this I was talking about something else."

I stared at him, "Ya know, not every conversation we have during this honeymoon has to do with that."

He smiled sheepishly, "I know.

"Just checking." I kissed him.

"Every move we make like this though will eventually lead up to it right?"

I sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Like at night, it'll happen right?"

"Some nights." I smiled.  
>He nodded, "Good."<p>

I rolled my eyes at his male needs.

After what seemed like a few hours Jasper got up.

"I gotta go hunting. The fire will burn out by itself if you wanna go in.."

I knew where he was going with this. I nodded, gave him a kiss goodbye and took the blankets in. Then I went upstairs to change into something more of what Jasper had in mind.

The rest of the week was much the same. On Tuesday we went to the waterfall, Wednesday we stayed in the house because it was raining, Thursday it rained again, Friday we played sports outside and I found out I can't beat Jasper in tag football even with my gifts, and Saturday we packed. Each day had two things in common: one I spent them with Jasper and two they all ended the same way. Except for the fact that as the week went on we learned to be more adventurous and break less household items.  
>Jasper handed me a suitcase to put on the boat Sunday morning. We were set to leave today and return to the cold. At least I'd have a killer tan! Holla!<p>

I was kinda excited to see the Cullen's again but I was sad that my alone time with Jasper was gone.

Thought Jasper had said we could live apart from his family, it wouldn't feel right. But then again a little privacy never hurt every now and then...

We arrived back to his house early Monday morning. Carlisle, the only one awake, was getting ready to go to the hospital.

"Welcome home," He hugged us both when we came into the living room. "how was it?"

"It was really good!" I told him excitedly.

Carlisle looked between the two of us, "Knowing you that probably has a double meaning."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?" Jasper laughed.

"Get upstairs before I ground you." He chuckled

Jasper was confused, "Ground me? But Carlisle I'm married now. My birthdays next month!"

"Congratulations!" He called shutting the door behind him.

"How rude." I told Jasper jokingly.

"Yeah. Not even a goodbye!"

We decided to go upstairs and unpack our crap, but instead we ended up laying on the bed making out. God we're a steamy couple.

Next thing we knew, one thing led to another and yeah let's just say we didn't get any unpacking done.

Another uneventful week passed, well until Thursday that is. Jasper and his family were out hunting, no big deal. Bella and I were staying at the Cullen's house that night and then I felt extremely tired. It was only ten o' clock in the morning but I was exhausted. I didn't do much either. My muscles ached as if I'd ran a marathon. I had a terrible headache and felt super duper dizzy.

"Maybe you're getting sick?" Bella suggested.

"I hope not! I usually don't get sick that often but when I do its terrible!" I took some Tylenol Bella gave me.

I went to be early that night and woke up late the next morning. The Cullen's were still gone, they wouldn't be back until later that night.

Bella and I had lunch then I went upstairs to change. Bella looked through my clothes as I threw on my shirt.

"I know why your tired!" Bella announced grinning.

I rose my eyebrow at her.

"You got fat on your honeymoon." She giggled.

I looked at my stomach and sure enough I had a bump.

I felt sick.

"Bella," I whispered, "that wasn't there before."

She looked at me funny, "What are you talking about?"

"The bump wasn't there yesterday. I would've noticed it."

Bella thought for a moment, "But that's not possible is it? You can't be."

"I didn't think we could..." I trailed off.

"Wanna test it?" She asked.

"That's probably the only way."

We drove to Walmart and bought a Pregnancy Test. It was kinda scary. On the way home I prayed I wasn't pregnant and just fat or something.

I took the test as soon as we got home, now all we had to do was wait. Waiting sucked.

"How much longer?" I asked Bella.

"A few more minutes."

"How much longer?"

She glared at me, "I'm going to get a water."

The timer beeped before Bella got back because she's slow. I looked at the test and compared it to the results on the sheet.

I screamed.

JPV

"Hey Bella where's Lexi?" I asked her when I came inside. I was eager to see my love.

"Upstairs." She replied taking a drink of her water.

Lexi screamed. I sped upstairs but Alice and Edward beat me to it.

"Stay here!" Alice commanded me as she opened up the door to see what was wrong with Lexi.

I looked to Edward for help.

"Congratulations." He smiled slightly.

"Shut up Edward!" Alice screeched from inside.

"What's going on?" I asked anyone.

LPV

Alice looked frantic.

"We can't tell Jasper." She whispered.

"What do you mean we can't tell him?!" I freaked out.

Alice sighed, "Its got to be a surprise! I've already seen it, he'll love it! It'll be his birthday gift!"

"Alice! I can't wait until then! I need him!" I panicked. All this excitement was making me tired and dizzy again.

She put her hands in my shoulders. "You'll be fine! I'll have Cooper go distract Jasper and we can talk to Carlisle!"

I watched her skip out of the room and push past a frantic looking Jasper.

He pulled me into his arms, "What's the matter love? What happened?"

"Its nothing," I lied leading us out of the bathroom, "Bella was just pulling a prank on me."

Jasper kissed me passionately. "I was so worried babe."

I hugged him tighter, "Its nothing. I promise."

Lie number one.

Cooper got Jasper to go to Walmart with him so we could talk.

"How is this even possible!" I started to panic again.

Esme smiled at me, "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks." I semi smiled.

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was possible." Carlisle sighed, just as stressed as I was.

Emmett sang, "Lexi's having a baby! Lexi's having a baby!"

"Shut up." I snapped at him before bursting into tears.

Edward gave me a hug.

"How can I not tell Jasper! Who made up that stupid rule?" I hugged him tightly.

Alice sighed, "I just thought it'd be a nice surprise."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah Jasper will be real excited! Haha not!"

"See!" I gestured towards Emmett.

"Fine you can tell Jasper your pregnant!" Alice huffed.

"Lexi's pregnant?"

We turned to see a shocked Jasper and an afraid looking Cooper.

Alice frowned, "Coopy, I told you to distract him!"

"I was but then he wanted to go back because he forgot his wallet and I couldn't stop him." Cooper  
>looked at the floor ashamed.<p>

"No one cares, is Lexi pregnant?" Jasper asked again.

I looked to Edward and Alice for help.

They just shrugged.

Thank guys.

"Well..." I trailed off not able to continue. He'd be soo mad...

"Are you?" He demanded.

I nodded afraid for his reaction.

Jasper walked over to me, then he picked me up and spun me around gently.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He cheered.

I stared at him in shock.

Jasper kissed me and places his hands softly on my stomach.

"We're gonna have a baby." He told me excitedly.

"See I'm not the only excited one." Rosalie smirked.

Carlisle shook his head, "Wait what?"

"Lexi's going to have a baby!" Alice announced.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Carlisle the test doesn't lie. I mean come on, she's fat. Its obvious."

"Pregnant." Jasper growled defensively

Alice shrugged.

"Before we go crazy, can I please verify this fact?" Carlisle asked, he looked stressed.

"Why are you so worried?" Jasper asked as we went to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle sighed and had me sit on a table. "How much do you know about humans having hybrid children?"

"Pretty much nothing."

"Hybrid babies have been known to kill their mothers. They basically kill them from the inside out."

Jasper nodded thinking, "Get this out of her!"

I looked at him shocked, "No!"

Jasper looked at me with fearful eyes, "Its coming out."

"No its not! Its going to stay inside until its ready to come out!" I told him forcefully

"Lexi," He tried to reason with me, "don't be stupid. Don't kill yourself for this thing."

"Ya know, last time I checked you were pretty happy about this baby."

"Yes! And then I found out you were going to die!"

I sighed, "Why don't you let me worry about that."

Jasper had had enough. He shook his head and walked out.

"I'm not going to watch you die Lexi." He said as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I flinched.

Carlisle looked at me sadly. "Would you like to see for sure? Or perhaps another time..."

I shook my head, "Now is fine. No point in waiting."

JPV

We had to get rid of it! No way I'm letting her keep it. I'd much rather have that thing die than her.

"I agree with you completely." Edward said when I made it downstairs.

Judging by the families emotions they've already heard.

"You're such a moron! This could be your only chance at having children and you're going to throw it  
>away!" Rosalie glared at me.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm not going to let my mate die over a stupid child!" I spat.

Rosalie's anger grew, "She doesn't have to die! Change her after you get the baby out! If she even needs changing, there's only been one other case that we know of! A mere human would die but Lexi's obviously not a normal human being."

"I won't take the chance."

"I don't think you have a choice." Alice chimed in.

I glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle's refusing to take the baby out of her without her consent. He won't do that to her if she doesn't want it." Alice warned me.

"So he's going to just watch her die?" I couldn't believe this. He'll just stand by and let her die. Unbelievable.

"Actually, she might have a chance at living." Carlisle spoke up.

Lexi stood behind him smirking.

"How?" I asked.

"Well first off, she might not even need to be changed. She might be strong enough to handle the baby. Might. Otherwise, we could change her afterwards. As long as she has a heartbeat, that will always work."

Rosalie smirked as well, "Exactly like I said."

Edward shook his head, "How is it possible that'd she could handle it?"

"Well, Lexi's not completely normal. I don't know how much her past she told you," He looked at me,  
>"but, um, she's quite durable."<p>

"What do you mean?" I looked between the two of them.

Carlisle looked to Lexi. Well he wasn't going to tell me and she certainly wasn't going to tell me.

She sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit next to her, I sat.

LPV

"Remember when I said I was experimented on when I was hit by the car?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded watching, waiting, and listening with the rest of his family.

"I wasn't experimented on. I was forced to be tested on. My parents had no say, they had no choice. The government forced them to because my parents signed a paper saying I would be subject to military and government use until I'm eighteen."

No one said anything so I continued. "It all started when I was four. They took me away and trained me. They trained me to fight. They taught me how to kill. I did what they said, if I didn't I was punished. I quickly learned to abide by the rules. But being forced to fight and take out people that were criminals had its downsides.

"I met my doom when I was eight. The government and military had trained me well and now I was at the point to where they would let me off on my own. All they did was give me missions to complete. But leaving me alone was often a bad idea. I was finishing off a man I was supposed to kill when he got me. He kidnapped me. Then I was thrown into a whole different world.

"I was classified MIA. Even to myself. I awoke in a room. Alone. In the dark. Only a small light hung from the ceiling. Next to the medium sized wall on the left, there was door. But it was locked from the outside. I tried every gift I knew I possessed. Nothing worked. After what seemed like hours the man entered the room. He told me he owned me now and if I didn't do exactly as he said he'd kill me. He took me to another room. The room had a whole different center. You could easily tell it was for tracking people down. I knew he was going to use me to kill innocent people, just because he hated them. He said it was my destiny to be with him. But he said I had to be careful.

"I couldn't believe he was so careful. I soon found out we were underneath the city. The man had guards everywhere and we used special pass-codes to get in and out of the bunker. Thats why the numbers are on my arm. 2025970 was my number.

"He tested on me too. Always trying to improve me. I became a specimen. They replaced some of my skin with altered stuff. I don't even know what it was. I was no longer human. Just like everyone else around me in this foreign place. But it was a secret. Anyone who knew our secret from the outside world was an intruder. That was the second rule: keep quiet or you'll die. The first was to do as you're told or you'll die. That was always the punishment. Death.

"I did missions, as they were called, for him. But as I entered my teen years I became rebellious. Which was a horrible thing. One day I begged him to set me free but instead of being compassionate he told me there was no exceptions for teens. He said 'I said to stay here. You're not to talk. You don't have to sleep. In fact, you don't have to need people,'. I told him I was going to leave him. He shocked me. His only words were 'You go ahead. No one's going to stop you.'. I couldn't believe he was being honest. I had to ask. His expression changed. He shoved me back against the wall and threatened me, telling me if I ever thought about leaving he'd cut my throat and feed me to the wolves.

"My life became all about the fight and blood. Life was empty, but I didn't care. I didn't know any different. But part of me craved something new. I needed to go experience the world. Yes he let me out to go to school and see my friends but the bloodshed was too great. I didn't understand myself. I felt like an outsider in my own body.

"One day his wife came to take over for him for the day. I soon found she was just as unemotional as he was. She told me that in the night they were going to make a deal with some other guys and needed me to protect them while the deal went down. I had no other choice but to comply. It was that night I'd learned my powers held nothing but a problem that needed to be fixed. I knew they needed me. They showed them the other half of me. They called it my demon half. Angel and Devil. A half breed as they called me. I couldn't help it. They'd taught me how to bring out the demon. I ended up killing almost every man on the other end of the deal. It's what he'd told me to do.

"When I was fourteen everything shifted for the worse. He was calling on me less and less. At first I found it a blessing. But then I realized he was beginning to see me as useless. I changed so it appeared I might find something important. But he didn't even notice. I was insane. Fear of death ran through me. When young I think I have unlimited days. Of course that wasn't true now. I don't feel important. I don't feel needed! I burden everyone but I don't know how! I want to understand. I still sometimes just wish I could stop. I don't deserve an angel straight from heaven and I don't know why. You feel the pain. Instinctively, I covered it from almost everyone. I hid all of my feelings. No one would care anyway.

"He finally called on me one quiet day when I was alone. The horrible day. It was a fairly simple task, but I was eager to prove myself useful. My only job was to kill a man who had done him wrong. I set off in the night. I'd been given the mans address and supplies. I snuck through the window around one in the morning but I didn't know. I saw him sitting up in a room. I didn't know. I aimed but I didn't see. I shot my bullet. I'd killed him. But I had also killed his daughter. I didn't know she was so close, she ran in front at last second and it went through her brain and into his heart. I'd hate forever. I ran up to her and looked at her bloodied face. For the first time since I could remember, I cried.

"All the way I kept getting insane. It was my disappointment and sorrow I hated. I knew I messed up but never with the forced smiles, forgiveness, and hidden depression did I know what was really happening. I hadn't realized who it was I'd killed. It was her. My best friend. My only friend in this rotten place I'm in. He'd sent me to kill his partner. I immediately confronted him and demanded to know why. 'Trying to give a normal child life. That just wasn't the way of the world.' was his reply. I couldn't understand. No one would completely understand. I was afraid. Afraid something would tell me my fate. I took everything as a sign. I knew I had to escape. But my master beat me to it. He told me he had to leave. The government was on to him. He said he'd let me go and not kill me, as long as I cut the alarm in the main control room before I left.

"Of course I complied. I focused. I cut it but once it was in the main part of the alarm I wasn't sure on it so I stopped. I left it just like that. I didn't take the knife. I just left it. I'd forgot he'd kill me. It didn't matter. He was long gone anyway. But I learned I was wrong. He's always here. Watching me, waiting until the time is right...

"I got myself. That's all I had got from that man. Besides my past. I was tortured and haunted by the past. How could I not be? I had a moment to think, which was not nice. I hated thinking about him and the past. But in all honesty he was like a child the second worst I'd ever met. He wasn't bad just childish. He's had his moments. Bad ones. I didn't know he'd done so badly in life.

"I saw my friends wife. The friend I'd killed. I wanted to apologize but it didn't feel right. I had to wait. I had a plan. But someone doesn't show his plan. I had to show mine though. We need to show them. Show all the pain we've caused. So I set out for him. Of course I didn't find him. I knew I wouldn't it was a bad idea. No matter what though, I'd decided that my friends life would be mine, I'd live life and never forget her. Even if it's the last thing I do, she will be mine. She will be with me. But only to her. Only to her would life be taken and have it be my fault. It was a promise I made to myself.

"Mallory had been with me in the place with the man. I opened up to her when she brought her back. I told Mallory everything. I knew talking was right. We went back to the place together and we brought the body to her mother. Then only then it was all going away. It was strange. Waking up and thinking how can you effect everyone? I often have to ask people 'cant you understand just how much you effect people?'.

"Living with the pain of the past for almost ten years, takes a toll. Not just on the persons mental health, but physical health as well. It's a chosen thing that doesn't make sense, but that's just how pain feels. No one knows why someone is "chosen" and many think of it as a blessing but only the chosen ones know that it's curse. The pain of knowing something that no one else does kills. Slowly, quietly it kills from the inside out. But the worst thing about it all: There's no way out. I felt I was over the past. But I couldn't truly let go.

"Even when I had my family. Well, not in six years, they've been gone. I knew I don't love my family. How could I when they don't love me? Life was too hard. The hurt, sadness, confusion, silence taking my memories and life. It was too much to bare. So I decided in the morning I would let go. Did I have to? No. Did I want to? Absolutely. I saw things and I'll never know why I was chosen to see them but I was. I don't see them now, unless their alone with me in my sleep. Now today I was close. Close to the past and its memories which surprisingly came all to easily.

"I don't know how to completely forget though. I don't think I can. He doesn't want me to. All he wants is my life. One day he'll get it. If I don't take it from him first. It's all a game. A big childish, bloody game. That's all my life has ever been. Blood, guts, pain, suffering; that's all life was."

Jasper held me tightly. "God. I never knew how different, yet alike we are."

I smiled slightly. "I told you."

He kissed me all over, then told his family, "We need to talk about some things."

Then he picked me up and carried me to his room.

Laying me on his bed he was on top of me, his body not touching mine as he kissed me passionately. I tired to pull him closer, but his body was stiff.

I pouted.

"Lexi I don't want to hurt the baby."

"So you'd rather not satisfy your wife?" I challenged.

Jasper sighed. "We can't. You're pregnant."

"Oh well." I said pulling him on me

**Thanks for reading! Lexi's having a baby! Maybe! :))**

**Don't forget to review! :))**


	61. Bella and Edward

"Hurry up you two!" Alice called from downstairs.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "We're coming!"

It was a bright August day, the sun was shining and everything was perfect. But this time for Bella and Edward.

Jasper stood buttoning up his shirt while I sat on the bed rubbing my 3 month pregnant stomach. Yes, for humans three months isn't very big but when you're having two (yes we found out in July it was two) half vampire half human babies you tend to look like you're about six or seven months rather than three.

I sighed and stood up facing away from Jasper. "Will you finish zipping me up?"

He glided the zipper the rest of the way up my black sparkly dress. "Its not to tight is it?"

"No its fine."

Another thing I hated about having kids: you grow. As soon as we'd found my dress we had to get it adjusted to fit me every two weeks because they were afraid that I would grow drastically if we waited to fix it every month and they wouldn't be able to hem it. I hated getting fitted, it was just another reminder of how big I was.

Jasper put his arms around my waist. "You look gorgeous my love."

"This is going to be horrible. I can hear then talking now, 'Holy crap Lexi got knocked up!' And 'Whoa she's pregnant.' It'll be awful."

He kissed me gently, "It'll be fine. You can't hardly tell in your dress. Just don't hug people."

I giggled.

"Don't worry! Tell them you're carrying your older sisters babies because she can't have any. Then they can't talk about it. Well they can but it'd make them look rude." He smiled.

"Criminal mastermind." I giggled.

He stopped confused, "How does this make me a criminal mastermind?"

I shrugged and hugged him tightly listening to him mumble something about hormones.

Jasper kissed the top of my head and took my hands, kissing them as well. "Ready to go?"

"Downstairs? Sure Jazzy."

He let me lead us downstairs (he keeps thinking I'll fall or something), and to the living room where his, or our family was waiting.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked immediately. He knew very little about humans and having kids and what he did know didn't really apply to me because I wasn't normal.

"Still feel funky...but I'm sure its nothing." I said placing a hand on my stomach. Jasper did the same.

Carlisle looked weary, "I wouldn't dismiss it so soon..."

I shrugged.

"If it gets worse let me know right away." He continued.

"I will I promise." I smiled at him.

Jasper and I walked down and got our seats. I saw lots of people I knew but made no move to go and mingle. Jasper walked on my left side to help hide my swollen stomach. As soon as we sat down, Jasper protectively wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my belly. Shortly after, Emmett and Rosalie came to sit by us.

Surprisingly, my relationship with Rosalie had greatly improved since I became pregnant. She's been extremely helpful and supportive as my stomach has grown. I thought Rosalie would be the last person to be excited about my pregnancy but she has to be the one who's stuck by me the most.

We didn't have to wait long before the wedding started. It was beautiful, I almost cried when they said their vows. Stupid hormones...

After it was over we all cleared the chairs away and set up tables. After that we all ate supper and some people gave speeches.

The DJ was set up and a slow song came on for Bella and Edward before the real music began to play.

Because of the two little ones in my stomach, I couldn't dance like I did at my own wedding. So instead my wonderful husband stayed on the outskirts of the dancefloor with me.

After a few songs I got tired. Of course. Jasper picked me up bridal style and carried me inside to grab something to drink.

"This sucks!" I complained lounging against Jasper on the middle couch while drinking my water.

"What sucks?" He asked.

I sighed, "We're missing the party."

"Do you want to go back out there? We can."

"No I'm exhausted." I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly.

Jasper chuckled at me, "Its okay babe. Nothing new is happening that we didn't already experience."

"That's so sad." I said after a few moments of silence.

"What's sad?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"After about five songs I'm exhausted."

He chuckled, "That's extremely normal Lexi. You're carrying twins. You're going to be a lot more tired by simple activities now. Its bad enough to have the strain of a half vampire half human but to have two of them, I'm sure your body is strained and stressed to the max."

I laid next to him facing him. He put his hand on the right side of my stomach.

Jasper grinned, "I can feel the baby kicking. This is the girl right?"

I nodded and closed my eyes trying to rest. Jasper was right, I could feel the tension and strain of carrying around two twin hybrids especially in my belly. My skin was stretched as far as it would hopefully ever stretch, but Carlisle was certain that I wasn't done growing yet.

Jasper soothingly rubbed my stomach trying to relax me. I struggled to stay awake.

"Hey, we're going to take off." I heard Edward say behind me.

I opened my eyes and turned myself around to face them, which is way harder than it sounds.

Bella smiled at me, "How are they?"

"Hyper." I frowned. They were driving me nuts.

Edward chuckled. "I can read their minds. They certainly love the sound of your voice."

"You can read their minds?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Oh God...they really like the sound of your voice Jasper." Edward chuckled.

"Cameron also likes the cold." I announced.

Jasper frowned at me, "His name is not going to be Cameron."

"Why not?" I asked while whining.

"Because I don't really like that name. I think we should name him Parker. Or Braden."

"We are not naming him Braden."

Bella and Edward laughed at our name bickering.

I got off my lazy butt and gave them each a hug.

"Have fun you two. And don't get pregnant!" I told them waving as they got in their car and drove off to Isle Esme. Edward had agreed to tell me where they were going as long as I didn't tell Bella.

The Cullens came back in the house after everyone had left which was around midnight. Jasper and I had stayed inside and bickered about names some more.

"We aren't naming her Martha. It reminds me of Martha Stewart." I shook my head.

Emmett chuckled at us as he and Rosalie sat on the right couch. Carlisle and Esme took their seats on the left couch and Alice and Cooper where no where in sight.

I attempted to sit up, "Here you guys and come sit by us. I don't have to take up the whole couch."

Jasper gently pushed me back down, "Lay down sweetheart."

"You're fine honey we have this one." Esme smiled and changed the subject, "what have you two decided for names?"

I groaned, "Your son is difficult."

"How about naming the girl Amanda? I like that name." Rosalie suggested.

"See there's another one who agrees." Jasper nudged me.

"Jasper my cousins name is Amanda." I shook my head.

He signed, "Lexi you have so many cousins you won't find a name that isn't already taken."

"I like Lillian. Lilly for short." I smiled.

"Why not just name her Lilly then?" Emmett asked.

Rolling my eyes I explained, "Because Lillian Grace Hale sounds much better than Lilly Grace Hale."

"I don't mind that one. You can name the girl if I can name the boy." Jasper bargained.

I shook my head, "No because you'll name him Braden."

"What's wrong with Braden?" He asked.

"Nothing but I just don't want to name him that."

Jasper sighed, "What about Kellan? After all he said you had to name your first born after him."

I giggled, "No. He was joking."

"What about Ronald?" Emmett asked.

"Reminds me of Ronald McDonald." I shrugged.

Carlisle shook his head. "You two will never decide."

"I gotta see him first." Jasper nodded.

I groaned, "All this bickering for nothing?"

Jasper shrugged, "Well ya know."

.

"Bella what did I tell you?" I scolded her as she sat on the couch.

Bella got pregnant. And Edward wasn't a happy camper. Especially because her baby probably would kill her. Bella's normal human skin wasn't as durable as my genetically modified skin. This worried me. And everyone else.

"Just think your kid will have a playmate." Bella tried to look on the bright side.

"Bella, Lexi's having twins. They don't need a playmate." Edward muttered. He was crabby. And has been since they got back from their shortened honeymoon about a week ago. They were only there for three of the seven days. Poor kids.

I joked, "The least you could've done was wait until after the honeymoon to get pregnant."

Bella cracked a smile, Edward not so much.

She changed the subject, "Did you and Jasper decide on names?"

"Yeah for the girl we're going to name her either Lillian Grace or Aubrey Marie and for the boy either Adam James or Lucas Christopher. Jasper says he has to see them first." I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Is it weird," She asked, "to have them inside of you?"

I shrugged, "Not really. Its just inconvenient especially when you're a whale like me. Like I mean I can't wear jeans anymore, and jeans are my favorite thing to wear. Its super depressing."

"I'm not going to be fat like you am I? I mean no offense." She giggled.

I heard Jasper come downstairs, "Jasper, Bella called me fat."

"Great go tell him." Cooper said walking out the door. I guess that wasn't Jasper...

"Cooper!" I called for him.

He opened the door, "What?"

"Where's Jasper?"

"He died." Cooper said hurriedly shutting the door.

I sighed. "Edward where's Jasper?"

He looked up from his book, "Hunting."

Bella laughed at my expression, "Lexi you look so pleased."

"He needs to come calm his children."

"Jasper can use his gifts to calm the baby?" Edward set his book aside. Oh now he was interested.

I nodded at him and thought of the different times Jaspers had to use his gift on them. Edward rose his eyebrows in astonishment.

"I didn't know that. I mean I can read their minds and stuff but I didn't know he could use his as well."

"Bella I have a feeling you and my husband are going to become acquainted." I giggled rubbing my stomach in a feeble attempt to calm them down.

"Um why?" She asked awkwardly.

"Because he can calm your child and keep it from kicking you to death. Speaking of which he really needs to get home and do his job!" I complained loudly as if he was in the house.

Emmett thumped down the stairs, not on purpose just because thats how he was. "What are you yelling for?"

"I want Jasper to come home."

"Well," Emmett sat down next to me, "where is he?"up loop

I sighed, "Hunting."

"Oh. I can't do much about that one." He shrugged.

"I figured."

"Figured what?" Jasper asked his voice suddenly appearing behind me.

I turned me head catching a glimpse of his face before he was next to me with a hand on my stomach.

"Jasper you couldn't have got home sooner?" I fake glared at him.

He kissed new gently, "I'm sorry darlin' if you needed me you should've called."

"No that'd take away from your already limited hunting time."

Jasper chuckled, soothingly stroking my stomach while using his gift to calm our children. "Its worth it."

**Aww what a sweet boy! :) I'd really really like to apologize for my lateness! I'm always late :/ Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to R&R! **

**Also, there's two ways this could end! Ending one or ending two please let me know which one I should put as this ending. What I'm thinking I'll do is whichever one wins the vote will be posted on here and then I'll make a separate mini story for the alternate one! :))**


	62. Lilly and Luke

"Emmett give that to me!" I whined trying in a feeble attempt to grab my phone.

Stupid Emmett picking on the short pregnant girl. It wasn't fair.

"Emmett give it!" I reached as high as I could.

"Reach shorty reach!" He teased.

I glared at him still trying to grab it.

Then a sharp pain ran through my stomach. I dropped to the ground, Emmett catching me at the last second. As pain seared through my body I watched my phone fall to the ground and clatter against the floor.

"Lexi! Lexi! What happened?" Emmett was in a panic.

I clutched my stomach as the two children inside me went nuts.

Emmett desperately searched his pockets for his phone.

"Table." I moaned telling him where it was.

He was back in a flash phone to his ear as he called Carlisle or Jasper or someone.

The Cullen's had gone hunting, now that Jake had distracted the rest of the pack.

They left Emmett with me and Bella too afraid to leave us on our own with good reason. Still it had taken all my might to convince Jasper we'd be fine. Look who was wrong now.

Emmett's voice was low and fast but I could still hear the worry and panic in his voice.

I couldn't make out what either end was saying but Carlisle must've given Emmett instructions because he was lifting me up and taking me to Carlisle's office. He set me down on a small bed they had and frantically searched through drawers looking for something.

Bella peered into the room. "Emmett what's happening?"

He looked at her for a second before returning to what he was doing. Bella then turned to me.

It clicked.

"Emmett." Bella began.

"Not now Bella," Emmett snapped, "wait, what'd you say?"

The door below slammed shut.

"Bella love please don't." Edward entered the room and sped over to me. He pulled a needle out of a drawer and slowly stuck it in my vein.

Panic filled me, "Edward no! I don't want to sleep."

He shushed me, "Relax it'll just take the pain away."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked quietly.

Edward felt my stomach, "He's on his way. Don't worry Lexi."

The pain slowly began to fade away.

"Lexi," Edward got my attention, "the babies have to come out now. I don't think we'll have time to wait for Jasper. We need to do it now."

The door slammed again. I prayed it was Jasper.

"Thank God." I whispered as his face appeared in front of me.

Jasper was at my side in an instant. He took my hand and stroked it gently.

He looked at Edward and nodded. Then more pain came.

My head started to spin as my brain threatened to lose consciousness.

Blood. So much blood. Pain. Pain to accompany the blood. Jasper never let go of my hand as he helped Emmett and Edward save my children.

"Oh my God you can see them." Emmett whispered.

"Emmett take the boy." Jasper said.

I willed my eyes to focus so I could see my little boy.

"Alice go grab so towels." Edward told her.

I couldn't tell you when Alice got here. I couldn't even tell you what was going on.

Jasper squeezed my hand. "Oh Lexi they're perfect. Give me one."

He let go of my hand and took the boy from Emmett. I looked at his tiny little face. Jasper was right, he was perfect.

"Can I hold him?" I asked quietly still marveling at my little baby.

Jasper carefully placed him in my pale arms. I smiled at the little life I held in my arms. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I felt my eyes unwillingly slide closed.

Then everything went black.

JPV

I watched my angel carefully. She still wasn't terribly stable. Edward was stitching her up. She seemed okay. Just tired.

Then everything went down.

She began to lose consciousness.

I took the baby from her and handed him to Alice's waiting hands. Carlisle entered the room as she left.

"Emmett take the girl and give her to Esme. Then grab some of the blood that's in the fridge." Carlisle ordered him.

The whole room was chaos as we tried to help Carlisle. I didn't want to change her. Not yet. Not like this.

Carlisle started an IV line giving her as much blood as he could. I thought she'd lost a lot. We stuck a crap load of needles with various medicines in her trying in everyway possible to keep her alive.

"Jasper." Alice motioned me to follow her. I quickly looked between her and Lexi.

"Jasper, Carlisle and Edward have it under control. I just need you for a minute."

I sighed and followed her downstairs.

Rosalie and Esme had my little children. My little little angels. I couldn't believe how perfect they were.

Absentmindedly, I took the girl from Esme and held her closely. She looked so much like her mother. They're heartbeats were so strong and steady. I wished their mother had the same one.

I hoped we wouldn't have to change her. I didn't want her to be changed like this.

"What are you going to name her?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at her face. We couldn't decide between Aubrey or Lillian...to me she looked more like a Lillian now that I look at her.

"I don't know...we didn't really decide on a single name."

Rosalie sighed, "Jasper I think its time you face facts. Lexi might not make it through this and as much as it hurts us we need to be prepared. I won't be happy about it either, but you can't keep false hope."

"At least I have hope." I glared at my sister.

Lexi will make it. I know she will.

I held my little girl close before handing her back off to Esme. I needed to see Lexi.

"She's stabler now. But I can't get her to come to." Carlisle informed me when I opened the door.

"At least she's stable. Will I have to change her?"

Carlisle shook his head. "At the moment no. But if her condition worsens then you may have to."

I sighed. "As long as she's okay."

"Jasper she'll be fine. You know if something were to happen we'd act on it right away."

I nodded and reached out to touch her hand.  
>It was relievingly warm. I held her hand stroking it and squeezing it.<p>

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder before leaving me alone with her.

"You'll be okay Lexi. I'll make sure you are." I told her giving her hand another squeeze.

LPV

Everything was black. And painful. Someone was sticking things in my arms and giving me drugs. I could feel them running through my veins trying to wake me up. Trying to get me to open my eyes.

But I couldn't. My brain was in control but not me. I couldn't control my body. All I had was my hearing, which was muffled and almost useless. My sense of touch was scattered. I wondered if I was becoming a vampire. Had Jasper changed me? I didn't think so. I thought the Cullens had said it was painful. Most of my pain was in my stomach not anywhere else. I couldn't be in the process of changing.

No one touched me for a long time. Or what felt like a long time. The only thing I felt was the needles in my arms. I heard a loud banging noise. Like a door closing or a drawer being shut. I couldn't tell.

Then there was talking. I couldn't make out the words. Couldn't distinguish the voices. Maybe they were in my head. Someone took my hand and rubbed it.

Jasper.

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to jump up and show him I was okay. But I couldn't. All I could do was lay there and feel his cool touch on my skin.

I Willed my fingers to move. I used all my strength and focus to move my finger. Jasper stopped stroking my hand. Had I done it? I couldn't tell.

"Again Lexi." He thought to me.

Using all my focus and energy.

I attempted to move my finger again. Jasper squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"Come on baby." He pleaded. "Show me I'm not insane."

He thought he imagined it. Maybe I hadn't done it...

Either way I'd try. I channeled all my energy into moving my hand in some way. My fingers twitched. I could feel them!

Then there was Jasper who was yelling. I couldn't hear what he said but he was yelling.

The sound of drawers opening and closing happened again. He probably was yelling for Carlisle.

Someone touched my hand again and squeezed it. I could tell it wasn't Jasper. So once again I figured it was Carlisle.

Carlisle rubbed and stretched my hand, suspecting it was just a muscle spasm. He let my hand lay flat on the table I was on.

I lifted up my fingers. It wasn't a lot but it was enough so that they could see.

Jasper squeezed my hand and rubbed it excitedly.

"Rest love. I'm sure your exhausted." He thought to me.

He kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

.

.

JPV

It'd be a week. One long long week. The children were growing at incredible rates they weren't newborns but not fully toddlers either. Carlisle said it'd be another week or so.

I went downstairs to my children after checking on Lexi to find them both asleep in Rosalie and Esme's arms. I couldn't blame them it was late...

"We would put them in cribs but they're not here yet." Alice explained when I gave her a confused look.

"Can I have them?"

"Both of them?" She asked.

I nodded and took one in each arm. Then I brought them up to my room and shut the door. Still holding them I leaned on the bed and cradled them both in my arms. They were so cute. I fell in love with them instantly. Who couldn't?

I put their small heads and placed them on my chest. Then I began stroking their backs.

"Oh my little children...what shall we name you? I wish mommy was awake to tell me." I said to them.

Sighing I continued knowing fully they couldn't understand me. "Mommy will be okay. I promise. Daddy's doing everything he can to make her better."

Someone knocked on the door then opened it.

"Aw isn't that the cutest sight," Esme smiled. "Someone wants to see you."

She came over and carefully took the little ones from my arms.

"They're upstairs." Esme told me leaving my door open.

I got up and met Carlisle upstairs. He took me to his office.

"Is she awake?" I asked excitedly.

He stopped in front of the door, "Don't freak out on her. She's very tired and still quite weak."

I nodded and followed him inside. And there was my angel, sitting up on the bed.

I sped over to her and gave her a hug. "Oh Lexi! Baby you're okay."

She giggled, "Jazzy I'm fine. Just tired and kinda sore."

"Are you sure? You're absolutely fine?"

Lexi looked into my eyes, "Jasper. I'm fine. I promise."

"What did I say?" Carlisle scolded me. I couldn't help myself. She was okay!

I shrugged and continued to hug my little angel. He didn't honestly expect me to listen did he?

"Can I keep her?" I asked Carlisle.

He looked hesitant, "How do you feel Lexi?"

"I'm okay just sore." She replied cheerfully.

"Can you walk?"

She slowly slid off of the bed and landed on her feet, holding onto me for support.

I looked at her unsure if she was okay.

Lexi smiled as she walked slowly in place. "I'm good. I don't feel numb...just like I've been...sleeping almost."

"Wanna see them?" He asked me a huge grin on his face.

I nodded and followed him downstairs.

"Lexi! You're alive!" Emmett cheered.

He was holding something, I couldn't see What it was but I assumed it was one of my little children.

Emmett noticed me staring at him, "Want to see him? You can see him."

He turned around so I could see.

I walked up to my half asleep little boy. He'd grown since I last saw him. He looked like he was six months old. How long had I been out?

"Only a week." Edward replied reading my thoughts.

"Only." I scoffed taking the boy from Emmett's arms.

I held him gently touching him and stroking his little cheeks. God he was cute.

He had curly blonde hair with what I thought were blue eyes, I couldn't really tell since they were half open. His skin was colder like Jaspers but not as cold and still smooth and silky to the touch.

"What'd you name him?" I asked Jasper.

"I didn't name them yet. I wanted to wait for you."

I frowned, "What if I didn't wake up?"

"I couldn't believe that." He whispered kissing my temple and wrapping his arms around us.

Jasper took the boy from me and Esme gave me the girl.

She looked a lot like her brother! She had the same golden/honey blonde hair but hers was wavy. It looked like ripples of water on top of her little head. I secretly apologized to her for the curse. She also had bright blue eyes and slight little dimples. I thanked god she got that from Jasper (they were so cute). Her skin was much warmer than her brothers but they both had the silky feel.

"They're perfect." I whispered.

"Of course they are. They resemble their mother." He said wrapping his arms around me. I sent him love.

We sat on the couch holding our children. Jasper had the boy and I had the girl.

"Whatcha gunna name them?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Jasper. "What do you think? You said you had to see them first."

"I think he looks like a Lucas. Lucas Parker Hale." Jasper smiled at me.

"Lillian," I stated in a grin. "Lillian Grace Hale."

"Wow that surprisingly easier for you two then I thought it'd be." Emmett chuckled.

Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

I looked him in the eyes, "I love you too."

Thanks for reading! Go Lexi and Jasper and their sweet little angels :)

Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed! :))


	63. Not as Perfect as it seems

"Mamma get up!"

I opened my eyes to find my bright blue eyed little girl. The past week I watched her and her brother go from babies to toddlers. They were the cutest little things. And of course their Aunt Alice kept them the best dressed toddlers in the world.

Even though they were twins you could tell they weren't identical. Obviously one because they were boy and girl but Luke took on more of Jaspers looks than mine. And Lillian looked more like me. Of course everything about them was perfect feature wise, they were half vampire, but Luke had dark eyes and more defined features while Lilly's eyes were bright and her features were soft and subtle. While their looks had more of one parent than the other their personalities had both of us. Lilly had Jasper's thoughtful and careful side with my curiosity. Luke on the other hand had my crazy and wild side with Jasper funny and wild side. So I guess you could say he was an energy ball and Lillian was only partially an energy ball. All in all our two halves made perfect wholes.

Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Its almost eight o' clock" he whispered in my ear with a chuckle.

"Silly daddy." Lilly giggled cheerfully. Something she said quite often to my recently happy and playful husband whenever he and I laughed at something he said, even though she didn't understand it.

Moments later, Luke came running in and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up!" He sang in his sweet little toddler voice. They were so cute at this age.

Jasper sighed underneath me and rubbed my arms. "Shall we?"

"No." I grinned jokingly.

"Why not momma?" Luke frowned. His hair turned a light blue at his sadness.

A thing about Luke, his hair changes with his mood. If he's sad its blue, happy blonde, angry red. Carlisle said that he should be able to control it when he gets a little older. Luke also can also control the elements like I can but its very unstable. Lillian's gifts are closer to Jaspers than mine. She can send out her emotions to a room full of people but only what she's feeling. Jasper send out whatever he wants, she sends out her single emotion. If she's happy, she sends out a happy aura. She can also become invisible if she so chooses which clearly makes her the best at hide and seek. However neither of their gifts are very strong but are supposed to get stronger and more controlled as they get older.

Bella had yet to even have her little one. But that wasn't a bad thing considering I had the twins early. Much to early for Carlisle's liking. He was constantly checking on the twins to be sure that they were healthy and developing properly. So far they checked out but Carlisle still kept a close watchful eye on them just in case.

"Momma was kidding baby." I scooped him up in my arms and cradled him.

Lilly began to pout "I wanna momma huggie!"

Jasper scooped her up and gave all three of us a hug. "Group hug."

I started tickling my little children and their laughter soon filled the room. Jasper quickly joined in.

"No! No! No!" Luke yelled laughing.

Luke squirmed out of our grasp and ran downstairs laughing all the way.

Lilly struggled to do the same. Her happiness filled the room.

Once we released her she took off downstairs flashing between invisible and visible.

"Our kids love us." Jasper chuckled.

"I know they do." I sighed putting my head on his shoulder.

Jasper kissed my forehead then got up and got dressed. Looking at the clock I decided to do the same since it was already almost nine.

We came downstairs to find our children horsing around with Emmett. He was running around and over furniture chasing them. Lilly tripped on the edge of the couch and screamed as Emmett came up and began tickling her. Luke then stood on the couch and jumped on Emmett's back. My breath got caught in my throat as he jumped. But he made it. I shut my eyes and shook my head at my dare devil child. I looked to see what Emmett would do but he was gone. Emmett was still tickling Lilly on the ground but Luke was no where in sight. Then I saw him on the other side of the room running for Emmett again.

"How'd he get over there?" I asked in confusion. He'd been over by Emmett not one minute ago.

Jasper shrugged, "Emmett threw him."

I stared at Jasper in shock. He threw Luke over there! I looked to where Luke came from and saw Cooper. I was automatically relieved, Emmett handy thrown Luke to the wall, just to Cooper.

Jasper gave me a confused look, "You thought I'd let him throw my son at a wall and live?"

"I didn't know! That's what I thought was weird!"

"You're crazy." He wrapped his arms

I put my finger up to his lips, "Quiet time."

"But mommy I don't wanna go to bed!" Luke whined.

Jasper gave me the see-look-what-you-did look and picked him up, "Mommy was talking to me not to you. You don't have to go to bed yet buddy."

Sighing I went and sat on the couch. Jasper and I had seemed to be on the down low lately. It was scary. Worrying every second about what I say and do; afraid anything will set him off. I couldn't possibly stand him leaving. Besides there's no way I could take care of Luke and Lilly without him. Luke and him are a perfect match. I can't describe the bond between them; its like nothing I've ever seen before. It was like the original bond between Jasper and I but different.

Rosalie sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I sat down and watched Jasper, Emmett, and Luke mess around. Luke was running around the living room and Jasper and Emmett were chasing him. Lilly and escaped upstairs probably hiding in Alice's room. That was her usual spot: Alice and Cooper's room.

"What's up? You seemed worried about something." Rosalie asked keeping her voice low, figuring it was something I didn't want the boys to hear.

I just shrugged, "It's no big deal."

She seemed unconvinced, "Right. Spit it out blonde or I'll ask Jasper what's wrong."

"Well I can't have that...alright. So lately I think Jasper and I have been...kinda on the down low." I said when they had ran Luke into the kitchen.

Her face turned thoughtful and understanding, something I never really saw in her before the wedding.

"You know what I think? I think you two could use some much needed Lexi and Jasper time. I mean when was the last time you two had a night all to yourselves?"

"Not since like a week after the wedding." I admitted.

She was surprised, "Lexi, that was like three months ago!"

"Well! After that I got pregnant and then we had Bella's wedding, then her being pregnant, then I had the twins, and now I mean we have to take care of them and stuff...we've been too busy."

"You two need time alone! Now. Tell ya what, I can take the kids and get the family out of the house this weekend for you so you two can rekindle the flame. I saw my mother and father after they had my siblings and trust me, they weren't the same. Couples need time together. Emmett and I do too. We'll go on a week or weekend vacation just for us. We don't have kids though...but still, I can totally take care of them for you! They love me, and I think we all know how much I love them. Trust me, it'll be fine."

I was baffled at her words, "A-are you sure? I mean I know they can be a handful and I don't want you to feel obliged to do it. Besides I mean where would you go and what would you do an-"

Rose cut me off, "Alexis Hale. Shut up. If I didn't want to do this I wouldn't have offered. It's no trouble. I love these kids as if they were my own. As for the going part, I have no clue. That part I'd have to talk to Carlisle and Esme about. But, don't you worry just leave that to me."

She got up and went upstairs leaving me sitting on the couch, alone and extremely confused and shocked.

The next day Alice and I went shopping for some clothing I'd never wear in front of my kids. Rosalie and Alice both had somehow talked Carlisle and Esme into going away for the weekend. They were all going to their house in Santa Maria, the same one Jasper had snuck me away to when the family left after Bella's birthday party.

I wasn't even sure if Jasper knew they were leaving or not. I'd barely had anytime to talk to him at all about anything. The only time I'd seen him was the night before and early this morning. I was being whisked away to go shopping or to get things ready for the kids. They were absolutely ecstatic they were able to spend the weekend with their grandparents, uncles, and aunts. Alice said they had the whole weekend planned out and the only thing I needed to worry about was this weekend at home.

Thursday and Friday were an absolute blur. Between packing for the kids and getting things ready for me I had no time to really do anything. Friday night Jasper went hunting and the rest of the Cullen's left for their trip.

"You two be good okay? Mommy will see you on Monday morning." I kissed my children goodbye.

"Have fun with daddy." Lilly smiled her sweet little smile.

Luke giggled, "Mommy and daddy need alone time. They don't want us here."

"No no no! Mommy and Daddy love you very much! We would never ever give you away even for the world. But the family has a fun weekend all planned out for you and daddy and mommy can't come. It was Aunt Alice's rules. She wants you to go away from us and have fun with them, OK?"

They both nodded probably not understanding a word I just said. They got in Carlisle's Mercedes and I waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway after lots of crude comments from Emmett and Cooper.

"When we get back this house will still be in good shape right? Just as we left it?" Cooper asked as I turned bright red.

"No no no Cooper. Everything will be normal except their bed sheets. Those will be a disaster. The wall the bed is against will be bad too, we'll have to bring some drywall back with us." Emmett chuckled.

Cooper nodded, "Yeah, Jasper's been waiting for this all week. He's been giddier than that Energizer Bunny on drugs."

"Oh yeah, there will be no escaping him tonight." Emmett agreed.

"Please just get in the Jeep." I said my face burning from their words.

Emmett grinned, "Hey Cooper, we did good! Nice and red just how Jasper likes her!"

"Goodbye Emmett!" I pushed him towards the Jeep.

"House in this condition!" Cooper called as Alice dragged him in the vehicle.

Finally they were gone and I could focus on the second part of this plan. I bounded up the stairs and quickly changed into the showy, yet subtle lingerie. It was perfect, it showed off my body, literally, yet allowed his imagination to roam.

As if on cue I heard the downstairs door close and I nervously made my way downstairs.

He heard me coming I'm sure, or knew I'd be doing this one or the other, because he was leaning against the middle couch facing the stairs waiting for me. Which made me even more nervous than before.

Jasper shook his head as he saw me and what I was wearing. "You are an evil evil person."

"Why?" I questioned him as he ran his hands down the side of my body, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Have you seen what you're wearing," He asked kissing my lips. "it's torture."

I blushed once again for the millionth time today. Jasper kissed me again and again.

He sighed, "God you have just confirmed it."

Confusion crossed my face, "What?"

"You've confirmed," Jazzy kissed my cheeks, "that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

I smiled against his lips as he kissed me all over my face starting from my forehead and working his way down to my lips.

"But, I need to know what."

"What?" I breathed against his marble skin.

He pulled back, "What'd I do wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jasper's smile faded away, "What am I doing wrong? I have to know so then I can fix it and we don't have to have one of these weekends alone again."

I stared at him in shock, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Lex, do you know what these are to guys? It basically tells us that we screwed up something and you want to talk about it but you're going to make it a weekend event with sex so it's not as overwhelming for us. So come on tell me what I did."

"Well you certainly know how to kill a mood." I glared at him bitterly.

He sighed, "Do you not feel important? Do you need help? Are you worried about something? Am I doing something that upsets you?"

"What are you Dr. Phil?"

"Lex, please," Jasper begged, kissing me again, "don't make this a fight. Just tell me what I did wrong."

I pulled away from him quickly, "Why do you have to do something wrong? Why can't I just spend time with you?"

"Because I can feel it Lexi! I know there's something wrong but I don't know what it is! Besides if you wanted to spend time with me, you'd pull me away from everyone and take me away someplace; not that that's a bad thing. But still, this wouldn't be a weekend event if you just simply wanted to spend time with me."

We were both silent for a moment before he spoke again, softer this time, "Are you upset with me? Have I done something wrong? Do you not feel important? I know you and I have been on the back burner lately..."

I shrugged not wanting to admit how I really felt. I tried to hid every emotion I could.

"Let me feel babe, please."

Rolling my eyes I unleashed to him everything I'd been keeping locked up. All the rejection, sadness, depression, loneliness, and wanting. I sat on the right couch as he watched me with wide eyes as he took in every single emotion I sent him.

"Babe, don't you know that I love you? Just because every waking moment I have is no longer devoted to you doesn't mean I don't love you."

I stood up furious tears burning in my eyes, "Don't lie to me! Don't say that crap! Don't make me look like the attention whore! 'Just because every waking moment I have is no longer devoted to you doesn't mean I don't love you'. Bull crap! No moment you have is ever with me. I understand that we have kids to take care of now! I understand you want to see your siblings and you have to go hunting and that you want to spend time with your children! I want to do all that stuff too but you know what? I don't! I don't go see my sisters! I don't call up my friends! I don't get to spend hours on end with the twins! Why? Because I work! I do laundry and dishes and I help clean because 99.9% of the time its our children making an absolute mess in Esme and Carlisle's house!"

"That doesn't take all day Lex." He argued.

"You're right it doesn't! But ya know what the rest of my time is spent doing? The rest of my time that I could be using to go see my sisters or go visit my best friend who now lives about fifteen minutes away is spent waiting and hoping that one day, even if it's for five minutes, you'll actually take time to talk to me or to do something with me or even just give me a fucking hug! Tonight is the first time in three months, three months Jasper, that you and I have had an actual conversation and had us time for more than thirty seconds. And it's progressively gotten worse!

"In fact just last week Lilly woke up in the middle of the night crying because she thought we were going to get a divorce because we're never together anymore. You know how many times I've been questioned by Alice, Bella, Rosalie, even Emmett and Edward about if you and I are okay? I see it, your family sees it, even your children see it Jasper! Everyone sees it except you because you clearly don't care enough about us to see it. It just doesn't matter to you anymore Jazzy."

I sighed, tears streaming down my face as I turned and walked upstairs to our room. I took off my clothes and put on a shirt and some shorts. This was not in anyway how I pictured this night would end. Not at all...

My phone rang on the nightstand, it was Alice.

"Hey." I greeted her. My voice clearly said I'd been crying, not that Alice didn't know.

Alice sighed, "First off, I'm sorry. It was good of you to get all of that off of your chest though. Secondly, after I had my vision I was explaining to Rosalie what happened and Lillian overheard us and now she's upstairs crying because you and Jasper are getting a divorce. Luke's asleep and we've been trying to calm Lilly down but it's not working. Edward thought maybe hearing from you would help her out..."

I nodded then realized she couldn't hear me, "Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

Alice gave her the phone after telling her it was me and I had to talk to her.

"Mommy?" Lilly's voice broke, breaking my heart in return.

The tears returned and I couldn't help but cry a little, "Lilly baby, everything's okay honey. I want you to listen to me okay? No matter what happens between your father and I, whether we get a divorce or not, we both love you and Luke more than the world and I promise you'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to you guys okay?"

Jasper took the phone from me, "Lilly baby? Daddy loves you and I promise nothing is going to happen to us okay? Mommy and daddy just had a little fight okay babe? Nothings going to happen I promise. Daddy loves mommy more than the world and he'd do anything to keep her with him. And he's very sorry for fighting with her. ... Yes Lil I promise. ... I love you too baby girl."

He hung up the phone and handed it back to me. I took it wordlessly and got in bed. I heard Jasper sigh behind me.

"You're going to make this very difficult aren't you?"

I didn't answer him.

He changed his clothes and got in bed with me, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Please don't." I told him removing his arm from me.

"Okay," He sat up, "listen. I love you okay. You know I love you more than words could possibly describe and I would never let anything happen to you. Alexis, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me besides those kids. Please baby, let me show you."

I sat up and looked at him, "Show me what?"

"How much I love you." He whispered in my ear trailing kisses down my jaw line.

I couldn't help but moan at his touch. I loved it and he knew it. I knew he was using his gift on me but for once I didn't care.

And for once Emmett was right, those bed sheets were messed up.

I awoke in the morning to Jasper trailing his hands along my spine.

"Jazzy." I moaned his name sleepily.

He quietly chuckled in my ear, "You know I love it when you do that."

After one more kiss on the cheek he sat up, "Come on babe, you need to get some breakfast in you."

Moaning, I shook my head and tugged on his arm trying to get him to stay in bed. The attempt was pretty mediocre but it was all I had at the moment. I lost the battle, but quickly fell back asleep anyway.

The next thing I knew Jasper was once again kissing my cheek with the smell of omelets in the air. "Wake up baby cakes."

I smiled and stretched. Jasper was fully dressed and clearly showered already as his normally blonde hair was now a dark brown and visibly wet.

"Do I have to?"

"No, but you'll pay for it..."

Turning over, I shut my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

After what seemed like a few seconds, Jasper's wet hair made its way across my face.

I sat up instantly quickly covering myself with the blankets and rubbing my face. "Jasper!"

He shrugged sitting on the bed, "I warned you."

Sighing, I got up and got dressed while Jasper made his way downstairs grinning all the way.

Jerk face, I thought to myself as I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen wiping the access water off of my face.

He had an omelet sitting on the island waiting for me. As I sat down, he was just finishing cooking his own. Like normal, he finished his before me and began stealing bites of mine.

"Hey! Now would be a perfect time to do something!" His face lit up.

Raising my eyebrow at him, I questioned his motives and actions thoroughly. I was actually a bit worried about what things he could possibly want to talk about. He seemed fairly happy and pleased so I figured it ultimately couldn't be too horrible.

"What's that Jazzy?" I asked as he stole the last bite of my breakfast.

He swallowed, "I wanna talk about last night."

My heart sank in my chest and started beating a million miles a minute. No doubt I was nervous. Sensing this, Jasper pulled me in his lap and held my hands.

"I meant to talk about this last night," He began, "But, one thing led to another and well we didn't get a chance to actually talk...calmly anyway. Babe, first off, I'm sorry. I rely on my empathy a lot more than I probably should. It's how I know how everyone feels and I honestly would've never in a million years guessed you felt everything you showed me last night. Lex, before Alice told me that you and I would have the whole weekend to ourselves I thought everything was perfect."

"Oh so not ever seeing me makes life perfect huh?" I muttered.

Jasper frowned, "Lexi, please don't. You know that's not true. I love you very much and I know sometimes I can assume you know that because of everything that's been going on lately. I know I'm way way more involved in those children than I am you. But babe, I never had children ever make it to that age. Michayla died when she was two and I was in the army by that time I never got to see her. Of course I'm going to be addicted to these kids. But, like you said it's not fair for me to only screw around with them and not do anything to help you either. So that's one of the things I'm going to start doing. Those kids are just as much mine as yours so I need to help out with the mess they make and the actual work part of parenting. Secondly, I'm not Dr. Phil. If I was I'd be on TV all the time helping people with their problems and I don't think I have the patience for that." I cracked a smile. "Thirdly, you are right, we do need to spend more time together just you and me. I don't care when we do it, but baby I have to have more of what I got last night. Seriously if I didn't have to talk to you about this right now we'd still be in bed repeating last nights activities. Last night showed me just how much I absolutely have to have it. Seriously I need that like every night from now on."

"Your brothers said you were giddier than the energizer bunny on drugs..." I giggled.

"Of course they would tell you that. But in all honesty I was extremely excited about the sex part of this weekend. Worried about the talking excited about the sex. I'd been missing that since the day you got pregnant. Anyway, we do need to do something together more. I have been missing my baby..." He pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"God I sound like a sex addict..." Jasper chuckled at himself.

Untangling my hands from his, I wrapped them around his neck and kissed him. It was the first real, full, passionate kiss we've had in forever.

"Aww...baby...I...wasn't...done." He whispered in between kisses.

I pulled back pouting.

"Just a few more minutes baby I promise." Jasper kissed me one last time.

He continued on his talk, "Seriously though baby, I mean I heard you tell Lilly that no matter whether we got a divorce or not you loved her. I swear I've never been so...devastated. I could've killed myself on the freaking spot. Something just took over me and my only thoughts were how the hell do I keep her from leaving. You wouldn't have had to divorce me, I would've already been gone. Lex, if anything happens to you, I'm toast. I refuse to live without you."

"What about Lilly and Luke? You'd leave them without any parents at all?" I was astonished at his words. Jasper had always said he couldn't handle it if I died but now that we had Lucas and Lillian I didn't think it was the same case.

"Well, I'm not sure. They seem to like Rosalie and Alice..."

My jaw dropped, "Jasper Hale! You are not leaving your children without a father or mother! If something happens to me you need to stay with these kids! They may like Alice and Rose but they will be a complete wreck without both of us and you know it. Those kids will never be the same without us, they love us too much for that to happen. Think of Lucas, he absolutely adores you. Imagine how upset he'll be if you were to go too."

Jasper sighed, "I know. Look, how about we don't worry about it okay? I don't have any plans to die soon if you don't."

"Better. Still not quite what I was looking for but better."

"I love you." He kissed me again gently. His lips just barely skimmed mine, leaving me naturally wanting more.

Long story short, I got more. A whole lot more... ;) If ya know what I mean...

A/N: alrighty guys! I'm sorry for the late post 64 should be up sometime today or tomorrow! Let me explain my process here. I wrote 63 and then thought I was going to combine 63 and the now 64 but I changed my mind and separated them. There's a huge thing coming up and I wanted to write that so I wrote that yesterday and oh my god I was a mess! Haha :)) you'll all see why when that part goes up! Sorry for this horrible delay I've been putting off writing because I didn't want to write the part I wrote last night! But i think they'll come up more consistently now that I've gotten that done! Once again I apologize for the delay and be sure to look for 64 later today or tomorrow!


	64. Welcome to The New World

"So tell me again when you're going to become a vampire." Bella nudged me while we were watching TV one Saturday afternoon.

I looked at her and rose an eyebrow, "Tell me again when you're going to have that kid and I'll tell you when I'm going to be a vampire."

Bella giggled taking another sip of that nasty crap she calls a drink. I seriously didn't see all the hype about blood. Lucas loved it and would have it every meal he could. As soon as he was old enough to, Jasper, Emmett, and Cooper took him on his first hunt. He came back extremely messy and covered in animal blood, but he was thoroughly pleased and overjoyed with it. Now he goes every time Jasper or one of his uncles goes.

Lillian on the other hand doesn't care for blood at all. She'd prefer human food to blood any day of the week. Carlisle says there's nothing wrong with that considering her body can saturate itself with either option, so it's not a huge deal. She went hunting twice before and wasn't all that interested. Lucas was more of a vampire than Lillian was in a sense. She prefers human ways of doing things and Luke is all about the vampire ways. Not to mention Luke's body has more vampiric qualities than Lilly's. His skin is colder and more durable like a vampire, and he needs blood to be 'full'. Lilly's skin is warm and soft like a humans yet still semi durable and strong like a vampires. Her body will accept any form of food, blood or otherwise, but like I said before she prefers human food. Once again, Luke was more like Jasper and Lilly was more like me.

"I'm trying to make it happen. Seriously I can't wait for it to come out." Bella smiled rubbing her stomach. I had always thought it was weird that pregnant people rubbed their stomachs like that absentmindedly but once I was pregnant with the twins I knew why. Well, kinda. I didn't know why I did it but it felt natural...normal in a way. It was hard to explain. Point is, it wasn't so weird anymore after that.

"Force it out. Push Bella right now come on!" I partially yelled.

We both giggled like mad. It was actually pretty funny.

Jasper came downstairs with the twins on his back. "We heard laughing."

He put the kids down and let them run around on their own for a little bit while he sat in between Bella and I.

"I told Bella if she wants her kid to come out she's gotta force it out." I laid my head on his shoulder and took his hand in mine.

Jasper grinned, "She's right Bella, how do you think Lexi got rid of her kids?"

"Um, that was Emmett's fault. I saw it." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at us.

"Fine but still, they came out."  
>Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at us, "Where did I come out of?"<p>

"Mommy's tummy." Jasper told him carefully looking at me with wide eyes. This wasn't something we really wanted to explain to them at this age.

"I liked it in mommy's tummy it was warm. But she didn't ever give me blood. Aunt Bella's baby must love it in her tummy, she gives her baby blood all the time." He said playing some blocks.

Jasper and I looked at each other shocked at what he'd said. We weren't sure if it was possible he could remember what it was like in my stomach or not but either way it was quite odd.

"I liked the food mommy gave us. I'm glad she didn't give us blood. Blood isn't very good at all." Lilly disagreed.

Luke frowned at her and his hair turned a light red, "No, blood is good."

"No its yucky."

"Good."

"Yucky!"

"GOOD!" Luke's hair was now full red.

"Yucky!"

"GOOD!" He yelled.

"Children!" Jasper roared at them.

Luke's hair instantly went back to blonde and you could tell by his facial expression he was terrified. I sensed him and Jasper had had their fair share of tangos and Luke had figured out who was the boss.

"Enough you two. It doesn't matter who likes it and who doesn't. We don't need to get upset over it." He scolded them.

They both nodded muttering a sorry daddy and returned to their playing wordlessly. After a few minutes, Lilly ran upstairs while Luke stayed put watching his sister go.

Jasper frowned, "Unfortunately for us all, Luke has my temper."

I groaned, "Great. Just what I wanted to hear."

"That's a bad thing?" Bella asked.

"Have you ever seen Jasper's temper? It's horrid." I shuddered remembering all the times he's completely blown up.

"Yeah it's not one of my better traits..." Jasper frowned and kissed my forehead in apology.

I watched Luke build towers with blocks. They were actually pretty good. A lot better than I could do. Maybe he'd be an architect.

"Hey Luke," Emmett called coming downstairs, "how offended would you be if I knocked it over?"

He looked up at his uncle and frowned.

"Pretty mad then?" Emmett chuckled sitting down next to him and helping him finish it.

Lilly came downstairs and sat on Jasper's lap. "Daddy, Uncle Cooper wants to know when you're going to be a man and change mommy."

"Ask Uncle Cooper about the time he made out with a couch." Jasper chuckled. Lilly got down, really confused, and ran back upstairs.

That was really funny. We were playing truth or dare and Emmett had dared Jasper to make Cooper in love with the couch. He ended up making out with it and was so attached to it, not even Alice could get him away from it until Jasper stopped.

Sure enough Lillian came running downstairs giggling like mad.

"UNCLE COOPER CALLED YOU A BAD WORD!" She jumped on Jasper's lap laughing.

"What'd he say, whisper it to us." I told her leaning closer.

She bit her lip and giggled forever, "Uncle...Cooper...said...daddy...was a...little..."

"A little..." Jasper motioned her to continue.

"He said...he was a...little fucker." She pulled back instantly and had a giggle fit.

Jasper rolled his eyes and handed me Lilly.

"Where ya going daddy?" Luke jumped up and followed him upstairs.

Emmett frowned, "Well bye."

"Hey Uncle Emmett! Uncle Cooper called Daddy a little fucker!" Lil giggled again.

I tapped her shoulder, "Don't say that! That's a bad word!"

"Sorry mommy." Her laughter was gone and her face sad.

"Hey," Emmett got up and lifted her off of my lap, "wanna play cops and robbers?"

Instantly her face lit up with excitement and she nodded happily.

He let her down and she took off running.

Bella and I were left to sit in silence all alone.

"All alone again. I'm all alone again..." I sang to myself.

I heard Bella laugh beside me. "Well don't I feel like chopped liver."

"I'm sorry. I'm really bored and my kids don't like me."

"The twins don't hate you."

"Yes they do! They both just ran off to go play their fun parent and Uncles." I argued with her.

She went to argue back but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Exactly. I'm going to see Mallory. She likes me." I got up and took Jasper's truck keys.

"Wow leave me!" She called after me.

I shrugged and proceeded to grab the truck and drive to Mallory and Seth's house. I needed to be away from them, needed to be away from the house. I'd been stuck in there forever now. It felt so weird and free to drive down their driveway and onto the Highway. It was thrilling. I felt like a rebel breaking out of jail. Which probably wasn't a good thing consider that was my house too.

Mallory ran to greet me right away. At least someone was happy to see me.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" She screamed clutching me.

I gladly returned her hug and waved to Seth who was standing in the doorway of their recently purchased house. Mallory was right, the last time I'd been here was back when I helped her move in right after I had the twins. The people on the reservation had accepted her with open arms and seemed to genuinely like her. But most importantly, Mallory herself seemed to really enjoy it here. But then again, she'd live in Antarctica if Seth was there.

She ushered me inside talking a million miles a minute about everything. This was going to be more than a short visit.

JPV

I flung Lilly onto Alice and Cooper's bed listening to her screech with laughter.

"Stay in jail you criminal!" I tickled her sides until her face was bright red. Then I backed out of the room and shut the door, fully knowing that she wouldn't stay in there...that's kinda how cops and robbers worked. I walked down the hall to Emmett and Rose's room and I heard the door open and close. I spun around in time to see Lilly run downstairs.

"Breaker breaker we have a breach!" Emmett yelled chasing Luke down the stairs leading to the third floor.

I chuckled and ran after them once they hit the second set of stairs.

They ran for the front door, clutching Carlisle's legs screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Save us save us!" Luke yelled while Lilly just yelled in general.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked looking between Emmett and I.

"We're playing cops and robbers." I said scooping up Lilly in my arms.

She screamed "Help me! Grandpa help me!"

I started to carry her into the kitchen when Luke attached himself to my leg yelling, "Let go of my sister! Don't touch my sister!"

Well we never had to worry about him not protecting her.

Lilly saw I was heading towards the living room and had a new plan, "MOMMY! MOMMY COME SAVE ME!"

I looked around in the living room and saw Lexi was gone. Lilly did too.

"Where's mommy?"

Bella and Edward looked up at us.

"She left." Bella shrugged leaning in closer to Edward.

Luke looked up and relaxed his grip a bit, "Why'd she leave?"

"Well you guys were off playing so she decided she'd do something fun for her."

His hair turned a light blue color, "Did we make mommy sad? I didn't wanna make mommy sad."

Bella shook her head, "No I don't think you made her sad."

"Where'd she go?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment trying to remember what Lexi had told her. "I think she said she went to go see Mallory. But don't hold me to that."

"Mallory!" Lilly cheered throwing her hands in the air.

"Who's that?" Luke asked letting go of my leg.

Lilly sighed like she was irritated with her brother. "Mommy's nice lady friend remember? We were littler when we saw her."

"Oh. Why'd she go see Mallory?" Lucas kept pestering Bella.

"Because you guys were playing with Emmett and your dad."

Lucas looked at me sadly, "Daddy, was mommy sad we went to play with you?"

I looked at him not knowing what to say. "Um, well..I don't think so. I don't know why she'd be sad..."

"Mommy hates me!" He threw himself on the couch crying.

"Hey Lexi said the same thing about you too." Bella told us.

I frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Lexi said her kids hate her."

Lilly looked sad, "I don't hate mommy. I love mommy. Why does mommy think I hate her?"

Bella sighed, "I think she was kidding when she said that. She was just lonely so she went to go see Mallory."

"Mallory's home!"

I chuckled, "Speak of the devil."

Mallory slapped my arm. "Shut up Satan."

LPV

Mallory came to see the kids. She really loves those little things! But they looked sad. Luke was laying face down on the couch crying about something and Lilly looked sad.

"What's the matter with my babies?" I asked walking into the living room.

Luke jumped up and attached himself to my leg still crying, "I don't hate you mommy! I promise I don't hate you! I didn't mean to make you hate me! I'm sorry!"

I looked at Jasper completely confused. Picking Lucas up and holding him tightly to me I gave Jasper a seriously confused and worried face. He shrugged and mouthed to me that he'd explain later.

"I'm sorry mommy. Please don't hate me."

"Oh baby," I kissed him and hugged him as tight as I could, "Lucas Parker Hale I will never, no matter what you do, hate you baby boy. I love you so much my baby!"

Lilly wrapped herself around my leg, "You don't hate me do you mommy?"

I bent down and hugged her as well, "Of course not Lillian! I could never ever hate either of you! I love you both so much!"

"Well this is depressing." Mallory said looking at us.

"I'm sorry. When I left they were both laughing and playing Cops and Robbers." I smiled sheepishly at her.

She sat down on the right couch and looked at Bella. "So when's that kid coming out?"

"Ha," I pointed at her, "I told you its been forever!"

"Shut up," Bella glared at me, then to Mallory said, "hopefully soon. I really want it out."

"You gotta push Bella! Come on right now!" Mallory cheered her on.

I burst out laughing along with Bella. "OH MY GOD! That's what I told her!"

"Great minds think alike!" Mallory pointed at me.

Lilly and Luke looked at each other and laughed.

"I wanna cousin!" Lilly giggled happily.

"Me too!" Luke clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

Mallory smirked, "See Bella. Don't disappoint the kids. Push it out!"

"Awkward!" Jasper smiled his eyes wide.

"I think I'm going hunting." Edward stood up and walked out the back door. Jasper silently followed him.

Lucas ran after them, "I wanna go!"

"You don't wanna go Lilly?" Mallory asked as Lilly climbed up on the couch next to her.

She shook her head really fast with her nose scrunched up, "Yucky!"

"Some vampire you are."

I sat next to Bella, "Lilly's not big into the vampire thing. She likes human food better."

Mallory smiled at her and gave her a high five, "Me too. That craps nasty!"

"You're not a vampire." Lillian giggled at Mallory seeing that it was obvious she didn't like blood.

"You guys are crazy. This stuffs actually pretty good." Bella chimed in.

All three of us gave her a crazy look.

She looked down, "Fine be that way."

"We are that way. I think that's the part you don't understand." Mallory said slowly.

"I'm not five."

"Maybe you are. We'll never know."

I looked at my insane best friend, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Blood." She replied simply, as if it were obvious.

Even Lilly looked confused at that one and she was only "four".

"Don't look at me like that you all knew what I was talking about." Mallory looked between all of our faces.

I shook my head, "I didn't."

Bella and Lilly followed me, agreeing.

"Well clearly I'm not welcome." Mallory sniffed.

Suddenly I began laughing, I couldn't help myself she was just so freaking hilarious. Stupid yet hilarious. Her and Seth would make an amazing couple.

"HEY! Oh my God! When's the wedding?" I burst out.

Mallory looked confused for once. "What are you talking about?"

"Your wedding. When is it?"

"Seth hasn't even proposed yet. But when he does I'll let ya know." Mallory smiled.

"She better be the first one to know! She had to run upstairs to call you right away after Jasper proposed." Bella laughed remembering my freak out episode.

Lilly rose her hand, "What does propose mean?"

"It's when a person asks someone else to be their husband or wife. They're asking the other person to marry them." I explained.

"So when your daddy proposed to your mom he asked her to marry him and she said yes." Mallory helped clarify.

She nodded understanding now.

Mal changed the subject, "Speaking of Jasper, when's he going to be a man and change you into a vampire?"

"I have no clue," I admitted, "Jasper and I haven't even talked about that topic."

"We haven't talked about what topic?" Jasper asked walking in with Lucas and Edward following.

"When you're going to change Lexi." Bella replied as Edward sat by her and gave her a hug.

Lilly giggled, "Uncle Cooper asked daddy when he was going to be a man and change mommy and daddy told me to ask him about the time he made out with a couch and then Uncle Cooper called daddy a little fucker."

Mallory burst out laughing. "This...is...why...I...need...to...visit...more often!"

"Lilly," Jasper sat down next to me trying not to chuckle, "remember what we talked about? We can't say those words. They're bad words."

"Sorry daddy. It was funny." She smiled sheepishly as Mallory buried her face in the couch to cover her laughter.

"When I have kids, I hope they're just like you." Mallory hugged her still laughing.

Luke perked up and smiled, "FRIENDS!"

JPV

Later that night we put the kids in their rooms, Lilly and Luke share a bedroom on the second floor, the one that used to be Edwards. He agreed to move out of the room and up to one on the third floor. Like he'll need it anyway, Esme's been secretly redoing the cottage for him and Bella when she finally has the baby. She offered me the cottage but I declined after seeing the kids with my siblings. They wouldn't like being apart from them. At least not now.

"So obviously we need to talk about something." I told Lexi getting into bed.

She looked at me and nodded, "I know. The kids were really upset."

I looked at her funny, "I meant we needed to talk about your change..."

"OH! We can talk about that too!"

I chuckled at my wife and kissed her nose. "I love you. I worry about you sometimes but God I love you."

Lexi wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. It felt like heaven. I never wanted to one single night without this again. I vowed that I wouldn't as long as I lived. "Jazzy?"

"What honey?"

"When are you going to be a man and change me?" Lex giggled repeating just about everyone's words.

Sighing, I ruffled her hair and gave her another kiss. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I wondered when you wanted me to."

She sighed as well, "I don't know Jazzy. I would suppose pretty soon..."

"Like tomorrow or next week soon? A person's soon could be different."

"Not tomorrow. Maybe Thursday?" Lex wondered, looking at me to see if that was okay.

I nodded, "Thursday would be fine. You don't have to do it this week if you don't want to. I was just asking."

"No I know. Thursday's good. It gives you guys some time to prepare and it'll give me some time too. I'm actually kinda excited. I wanna know what all the hype is about." She giggled closing her eyes and nuzzling against my chest.

I smirked and put her on her back shifting my weight it it was on my arm as I was on top of her, "Well babe, since we only have two days before I don't get to interact with you for three days, I think we might as well make the most of it."

She grinned happily as her lips instantly found mine. My hands slid up her shirt as we continued on our very sexy journey. Her hands intertwined in my hair as I began working on getting her clothes off. Let's just say it was a very good night.

"Its going to be okay right?" I asked him for what seemed like the millionth time today.

He sighed. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you Jasper Hale. I will always love you." I told him sincerely.

Jasper took a deep breath and moved my hair. He stroked my cheek. "The last time you'll ever be warm."

I smiled blushing.

"The last time I'll ever see you blush."

Kissing my forehead one last time, he slowly made his way down my face and to my neck. He kissed the spot where I would be bitten. "I'm so sorry baby."

I was about to respond but it was too late, he'd bitten me. The fire flowed through my veins. I felt as if my body was being thrown into an inferno and was trapped. I tried desperately to move my body to avoid in anyway what I'd been waiting for; I didn't think it'd feel like this. Not ever. Unable to move, unable to do anything I suffered my pain in misery. Of course Jasper was in the room and a thought crossed my mind; I feared he could feel what I felt.

"It'll be okay mommy. You'll wake up soon." I heard Luke say.

"Mommy's going to be just like daddy!" Lilly cheered.

"Yes she is. Shell be just like us." Jasper told them.

My mind smiled. I loved them.

Something cool touched my head.

"I love you baby." Jasper whispered.

Two more cool pecks dotted my skin, "We love you mommy."

Then they were gone. I was alone. I could sense it. Alone with the pain. The horrible pain.

JPV

I took the kids downstairs figuring Lexi would be showing serious signs of pain. They didn't need to see that. Lexi wouldn't want them too and frankly I don't either. I'd been honestly surprised she's remained calm when we were in there. I wondered if she could see us, feel out touch on her skin or hear our voices or see the bright lights or smell Lilly and Alice's "new adventure." It was quite powerful. I had a sneaking suspicion Lilly went a little over board on it.

Emmett and Cooper instantly started horsing around with them like they always did. They did seem to like having a niece and nephew. A lot more than I thought they ever would.

"How is she?" Bella asked from the couch. I didn't know what was going on but her emotions had been off lately. They were normal now but it freaked me out there for a while.

I sat down on the middle couch and shrugged, "As good as the change goes I guess. She's not screaming to die so it's a start."

"Aw she will be. Its only just begun, it gets worse in time." Cooper shook his head most likely remembering his own pain. It wasn't something easily forgotten...

"You'd hope not, for Lilly and Lukes sake." Bella frowned hearing what torture the change was. I knew it wouldn't change her mind, but it would certainly give Edward second thoughts.

Lilly looked up from whatever her and Emmett were doing, "Mommy's in pain?"

"Mommy probably feels like she's on fire right now." I explained. My father never sugarcoated things for me and I wasn't going to sugarcoat it for them either.

"Is mommy on fire?" Luke asked.

Emmett and Cooper laughed and I couldn't help but do the same. It was a funny question.

"Was your mother on fire when you saw her?"

He shook his head

"Then she's not on fire." I chuckled. Lexi would have to hear that one when she woke up, if she didn't rip my head off first.

The next day was horribly long. I spent most of it by Lexis side, watching the venom do its work. The twins had asked many times to see her on the rare occasions I did leave her side and every time I rejected them telling them they'd have to wait. In my time of dealing with newborns I knew they could easily lash out during the change. Their strength to withstand the pain could give out very quickly especially since she hasn't even moved since the change began. I feared her strength would give out any second and it was something the kids didn't need to see or hear.

Her strength withheld though, and I feared that it wasn't working. The only thing keeping me from worrying too much was the subtle slow changes in her physical appearance. Her hair became blonder with strands of darker blonde highlights. Lexi's perfect skin became smoother and ice cold as the venom sucked all the blood from her body. Her features were more prominent and every bruise and scar was removed.

I went to bed late that night and woke early so I wouldn't miss her waking up. I heard it immediately, her heart began drumming like a humming bird in her chest for a few minutes before stopping completely. The room was now deathly silent and I instantly missed the constant beating. She was now a complete vampire. The only thing about her that even was remotely close to humanity was her constant breathing. I counted the number of breaths she took. After 73 she stopped. Her bright red eyes opened and the change was officially complete.

LPV

"Jasper?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know why, I knew it was him but he looked so different!

Did he always have so many scars? When did his hair get so dark? His eyes so gold? Skin so bright? What had I been Missing?!

He too was cautious as if I could attack him at any minute, "Lex, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly sitting on the bed. Why would he ask such a thing? I just got over three days of pain and suffering of course I'm okay!

Someone knocked on the door and before I even knew what was happening I was protectively crouched in front of Jasper snarling at the door and its visitors.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't ya?" Emmett asked entering the room with Lilly and Luke on his shoulders.

I straightened up looking at my children and smiling, they too looked brighter and clearer than before.

"Mommy! You look so different!" Lilly handed me a mirror.

"Aunt Alice told us to give you that." Luke giggled.

I took it from them and looked at my reflection. They were right, I was different. Extremely different. I stroked my hair and face in awe, there no way this was me. She was way to beautiful to be anything close to me.

Lilly took it back from me, "Daddy did a good job."

Jasper chuckled, "See Luke I told you mommy wasn't on fire."

"What?" I asked looking between them. Obviously I'd missed something.

"Luke asked Jasper if you were on fire because he told them that you felt like you were on fire." Emmett explained.

I laughed at Luke feeling happy and sad at the same time. It was hilarious he said something like that but I felt terrible that I had missed it.

Jasper cautiously put an arm around my shoulders as if I was going to rip his head off. I didn't know what his deal was when it came to being careful around me, was I really that oppressive? He certainly didn't think I'd kill him did he?

He sensed my confusion, I know he did, but he didn't say anything about it. I knew whatever reason he had for being careful around me was not something he wanted to share for whatever reason. I felt slightly frustrated that he would keep something from me but I tried not to let it show.

"Carlisle wants to see you, but he figured he shouldn't come in now with all the people." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes, "That's never stopped them before."

"Yes but we don't want to upset you." Jasper smiled at me still holding his arm around my shoulders.

"Upset me? Why would he upset me by coming to see me?"

Jasper shrugged, "Newborn vampires are often very unpredictable and unstable. You may be my wife, and I love you dearly but unfortunately you're no exception."

"Hence why you're acting like I'm an explosive bomb that could go off any moment?" I clarified.

"Yes." He smiled at me and gave my shoulders a slow cautious squeeze.

Emmett chuckled, "See. Explosive bomb. Too bad she can't defend herself though. She's much to weak."

"Emmett, knock it off!" Jasper growled at his brother.

Emmett shooed my kids out of the room as Carlisle Entered it. I sighed again. I didn't care how many people were in the freaking room! It wasn't bothersome!

He just doesn't want you to feel overwhelmed, I heard Edward think from downstairs.

"Lexi, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked shutting the door behind him.

"Weak." Emmett chuckled answering for me.

I slapped him in the arm. He lifted his hands in a surrendering stance and took a few steps back, smirking all the way. Rage filled me even more and I attacked him.

Before I knew it Emmett hand my hands locked behind my back and my body pinned against his.

"Are you done?" He asked.

I sighed, "Hardly."

I quickly spun around ripping my hands from his and attacking him again. Carlisle stepped in then, grabbing me and pinning me against the wall opposite from Emmett. I growled at him as I glared. Jasper stood in front of Emmett trying to use his gift to calm me down. I struggled against Carlisle's grip my only focus on getting to Emmett.

"Lexi," Carlisle shoved me against the wall again, his voice strained, "calm down. It isn't worth it."

Pushing harder than before, I slipped out of Carlisle's grasp and caught Emmett by surprise, knocking him to the ground. I fought him showing him I wasn't weak. Once I had him pinned on the ground Jasper scooper me up off of him.

Carlisle shook his head at Emmett and I. I had to admit it was a pretty stupid reason to attack him but hey I had to show him sometime!

"Anyway, how do you feel? Was the change as bad as you thought it would be?" Carlisle changed the subject after a few minutes of Emmett and I staring at each other.

"It was so much worse. It was the most painful thing I've ever experienced ever!" I shuddered remembering.

"How about now? Is the pain gone?"

I shook my head, "No my throat hurts terribly...it burns."

Jasper and Carlisle nodded understanding. "Of course! I apologize Lexi, you must be thirsty."

"Is that what you call this? I call it having your throat on fire." I scoffed smiling.

"It means you're thirsty. We should go hunting now." Jasper smiled taking my hand.

Carlisle opened the door for us, "Have fun."

I followed Jasper downstairs to his room. For some reason he didn't just go out the door downstairs. It was once again weird and kinda irritating. He didn't really think I'd kill everyone in the living room did he?

He stopped outside his window. "Ready?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "We're jumping?"

Jasper nodded, a wicked smile on his face.

I peered out the window and looked at him cautiously, "Are you sure we can do this?"

"I do it all the time. Come on it'll be fun."

He held out his hand and I took it. We sat on the ledge of the window

"Ready?"

Looking at him one more time trying to decide if he was joking or not, I shrugged. "You wont let me fall and die right?"

Jasper chuckled at me. "Lexi! You're basically indestructible! Of course you won't fall and die! Only you would never ask that when human but now ask when you're a vampire."

I gripped his hand tighter and we jumped off the edge. It wasn't nearly as adrenaline filling as I thought it'd be. In fact, there was no thrill in it at all. It was slightly amusing because it was my first time, but there was no HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP! like there would've been when I was human.

"That was lame." I said truly disappointed when we landed.

"I know. That's why your question was so funny." Jasper pulled me to him and kissed me.

My face scrunched up in confusion, then I remembered. Jasper was a vampire, I'm now a vampire so of course we'd be the same temperature. Jasper's lips would never feel cool against my skin again. I kinda missed it. It was a signature part of him that always saw as his. Now it was everyone's...who was a vampire anyway.

He smiled against my lips before taking my hand and running with me towards the woods. The woods smelled way different than before. I could smell everything that made up the original smell; the trees, the soil beneath my feet, the crisp fall leaves. Everything. They each had their own unique smell I'd never experienced before. We stopped about six or seven miles after the river.

Jasper looked around searching for something. I smelled the air. Trees, soil, wood, leaves...what was he smelling? Then it hit me. It was faint but I could smell it. It wasn't the best smelling thing in the world but I still craved it. It was covered in the smell of the woods mixed with it's own semi musty smell. It was good yet not good all in the same way. I wondered what it was.

"Smell that?" Jasper looked back at me.

I nodded still trying to figure out the scent.

"Deer." He took my hand and led me closer to it. It got much much more powerful after fifteen feet. I still couldn't decide if I liked it or not.

We stopped less than ten feet away, silently watching the animal graze.

He looked at me carefully, "All you have to do is let go. Let your senses do the controlling. Breathe deeply, let go."

Doing just as he said I closed my eyes and took deep breaths of the scent. It did smell good. I opened my eyes and attacked the animal smiling to myself as its warm blood slid down my throat. No way I ever saw myself doing this when I was human.

When I finished with the animal, I turned around expecting to see Jasper. I was sadly mistaken. He was now where in sight. Walking aimlessly, I called his name over and over again.

"Go hunting, there are more deer in the area." He snuck up behind me, kissed me on the cheek and took off again.

Well alrighty. I took a couple more deep breaths taking in all the scents. There were deer to the east. I eagerly ran to them and hunted them. The burning in my throat subsided more and more with each animal. After about four I was done.

"Come find me!" Jasper's playful voice echoed through the forest. I ran around trees and up hills following his sweet scent only getting a small glimpse of him before he'd take off again. I turned to the right and nearly ran into him. He was staring straight ahead, eyes wide.

I looked between him and the darkness ahead. "What's wrong?"

A strong disgusting scent filled the air. I thought I was going to be sick. It was the worst thing I've ever smelled in my life!

"That's whats wrong. Come on we need to get back to the house." Jasper took my hand and pulled me away.

After a few seconds there was snarling and growling behind us. I peeked at the creature behind us: wolves.

"Don't look back just run!" Jasper commanded me pushing himself to go faster. I soon found my fastest speed and Jasper's were a bit different. I was faster.

I debated running and leaving him or slowing up and waiting. If I was still human my heart would be pounding in my chest. But then again I had a feeling that if I were human we wouldn't be in this situation.

Jasper made up my mind for me, "GO Lexi! Go get Carlisle!"

Squeezing his hand one last time, I took off. God we seemed to have a lot of one last times lately. It saddened me.

Jasper turned left, away from the house trying to lead the wolves away from me. Only three out of the five followed him. I sped toward the house trying not to get killed. I thought a warning to Edward telling him of the wolves and to bring Carlisle outside over and over again. I wasn't sure if he could still read my mind or not but I sure prayed to God he could.

Jumping over the river I lost a wolf. He skidded to a stop and howled at his partner. Apparently, they weren't supposed to come over here. Carlisle, Emmett, and Cooper were standing on the edge of the backyard waiting for me and my wolfy friend. Thank God for Edward.

Emmett and Cooper put their arms out like a net and flung him back taking a defensive stance afterward in case he decided to attack again. I looked around for Jasper, thinking he'd be here but he wasn't.

The one wolf stood in the woods and stared at us, obviously deciding whether or not to kill us. He was joined by two more. Neither of the two had been the one who'd previously chased me and stopped. This brought fear to me. What if they were the one's who'd chased Jasper? What if they disabled him and the other one was finishing him off? Oh God I knew I shouldn't have left him! I should've brought him with me! But now he's dead! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I began unnecessarily hyperventilating and freaking out. Dropping to my knees, I began crying uncontrollably holding my head in my hands.

"Lexi darlin whats the matter?"

"I left Jasper alone and now he's dead because the wolves killed him! It's all my fault! Jasper! Oh my Jazzy! He was just trying to protect me and now he's all gone!" I cried.

"Well, that'd seem like a legitimate reason to be crying but honey I'm right here," I looked up and saw Jasper kneeling on the ground next to me. "I'm okay. I just took a long route home. Darlin' it's okay!"

He cradled me in his arms rocking me gently while whispering in my ear about how everything was okay. Emmett and Cooper looked at me confused. Really confused. Carlisle talked to the wolves about something sneaking glances at us every once in a while.

"Oh Lex. What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged burying myself deeper in his arms enjoying his embrace. Usually it'd be a cool embrace, but not anymore...

Jasper kissed the top of my forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you more. I think we both figured that out."

"I'd do the exact same thing if I thought you were dead."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Lillian ran outside and jumped into Jasper and I.

I gave her a hug, "What's up baby?"

"Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice said we're going hunting! I don't wanna go!"

"Then stay home with Aunt Bella," Jasper smiled, "go ask if that's okay."

She got up and ran off inside only pausing for a few seconds when she saw the wolves in the reflection of the screen door.

"Great. Now we get to go explain wolves to our children." I sighed reluctantly standing up. Jasper took my hand and led me inside as we were instantly questioned about the "smelly furry people outside".

CAPV

"Surely you have rules against that." I tried to reason with one of the wolves. It wasn't Sam, I knew that but he refused to give out his name saying he was Sam's 'second in command'.

He thought for a moment, "Not that I know of. We're free to do so as soon as we get the word."

"But she's not a threat! She's been over to your land before."

"When she was a human being. Not a...you."

I sighed, "But that doesn't change the relationship between them."

"I'll double check with Sam. But I see no harm in doing so."

"You'd hurt one of your own like that? I know you're not hurting him directly but Mallory is technically one of you now. I don't see how you could harm her and Seth that way."

"Seth is no longer part of our pack. Surely even you know that."

"But he's still apart of the family, still on the reservation."

He turned away from me, "It makes no matter. I'll talk to Sam about what you've said. Expect no guarantees either way."

He left then, forming back into a wolf running to join the rest of his pack. I sighed again running a hand through my hair completely stressed. Now I had to worry about a wolf attack!

"Fantastic. Now we have another threat coming!" Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm right there with you son. Right there with you."

Cooper turned and went inside; we all followed. I tried not to think of the wolf pack. They weren't something I needed to worry about right now. I had more important things to worry about...like the twins. Well, kinda. Worry wasn't the right word...it was more like do. I had more important things to do with the twins. I had yet to take their measurements this week. God I was slacking, it was already Tuesday.

Every week I took down the kids' measurements to see how fast they were growing so I could give Lexi and Jasper an estimate on when they'd be fully done growing and how long before they were this "old" aka they looked this age.

We'd been doing this for about three months now and the twins knew exactly what do to when I told them it was time to be measured. This of course made the process much faster and more efficient. We now had a game to time ourselves and try and beat our record every time.

"Are they the same?" Jasper asked looking down at the paper I wrote everything on.

I shook my head, "No they grew again but the same amount. They grow about an inch each week. Which is a lot faster than an average human."

"Both of them? They're the same?"

"Surprisingly, yes. After seeing the major differences between them when it comes to their bodies in terms of human vs vampire I was sure Lillian would grow much slower than Lucas just simply because she had more human genes than he did. But they grow at exactly the same rate."

He nodded in awe. "They incredible."

"Aren't they? Just the fact they are alive and able to learn and grow. And their qualities! I've never seen two children, especially twins, take on the different qualities from each of their parents like they do. It's fascinating. Their genetic codes must be so different...yet so alike in all the same manner. I mean they do look quite a bit alike!"

Jasper stared at me blankly. "Doctor rants..."

I chuckled apologetically, "Sorry. We doctors get excited about these things. This is something I've never experienced before!"

"Right..." He trailed off clearly not understanding my excitement. He never would of course, not unless he had the same interest in this that I did, which he did not.

"Where's Alexis?" I changed to subject to something he'd be able to contribute to. That and I was really curious. She was another thing I wanted to see. I was anxious to see if her gifts had held up through the change. If they did, my god she'd be such a powerful little thing!

"Beating up Emmett. Cooper bet Emmett twenty bucks that he couldn't beat her up. When I left it wasn't working out well for him."

I got straight to the point, "Can she still use her gifts?"

"Don't know...I didn't think to ask."

"Jasper! How could you! Come on that's the first thing you ask about!" I groaned at him and helped the twins off of the desk.

I followed Jasper downstairs and outside to the backyard where Lexi and Emmett were fighting. Lexi was winning.

"Are you sure it's right to force her to do this stuff so early? She just got used to her speed and stuff..." Jasper looked worried as if I had no clue what I was doing. Stupid hater child.

"I guess we'll see won't we."

We let Lexi beat up Emmett before calling her over.

"What's up?" It was so weird seeing her eyes red like that. Awkward.

"Carlisle's going doctor on ya." Jasper warned as he then went to go beat up Emmett.

She looked kind of afraid, "What does he mean?"

"I just wanted to know if you still had your gifts."

Lexi focused, "I can still read minds when I want to. Like I can still turn it on and off. So far I haven't done anything else though..."

I frowned, how lame. "No seeing the future? No electrical shocking? No element controlling?"

"The only one I know I have left is mind reading."

"Well this sucks." I sighed, "maybe we can get Eleazar down here. He can pick apart people and tell what they're gifts are."

"Ability identification...nice." She nodded, "they tried to give me that one, but my body rejected it. Something about the molecules not being the right type or something."

I remembered that. Her body was so hot trying to burn off the materials I thought they'd killed her. That was one thing I never expected her to live through. Even they didn't expect her to live. They made me stay with her for three days as her body temperature was over 107 degrees so I could change her if necessary. I didn't like giving her no choice to live like that, especially with her being so young; only 10 years old. But what that ruthless man wanted, he got. I was glad when he finally gave up on her and left. It was one of the better moments in her life.

"They need to come down here and visit anyway. I'm sure they won't mind helping out."

She looked back at Jasper pinning Emmett to the ground with Cooper on Jasper's back with him in a choker hold. They were quite the sight. "I think we'll need all the help we can get..."

I nodded chuckling, "Just a bit...Just a bit."


	65. The Gifts

LPV

The next two days went by really slowly. I was so irritated with  
>everything. Carlisle was pestering me with questions, Jasper always keeping<br>a watchful eye to make sure I didn't kill the world, Cooper and Emmett's  
>stupid petty remarks on my learning. I felt confined. Trapped almost,<br>inside this house! It was too dangerous to let me off by myself but I  
>desperately needed to be set free. Every once in a while I'd go into a<br>panic attack. Fearing my confinement! I'd already attacked Emmett twice  
>since my vampirism. Once when I first woke up, the second during my first<br>little panic attack. He'd been making remarks about me being the only  
>vampire to freak out over being watched and I spazzed out; instantly<br>pinning him to the ground and making him grimace in pain. The bad thing  
>about being a newborn, I hurt almost anyone I touched. I'd even hurt Jasper<br>a few times. I felt terrible.

I'd also went hunting with Jasper and Luke both days, still learning the  
>ropes of being a vampire. The Cullen's taught me some "human<br>characteristics" that I needed to learn to be able to blend in with the  
>rest of the world. I never knew I did any of the things they'd taught me.<br>It just felt so unnatural. Jasper said it didn't feel normal now because I  
>was a vampire but to "trust him because he knew I had done these things<br>before". Either way, it was strange now.

The Cullen's and my children had left to go hunting earlier today, leaving  
>me with Jasper, Bella, Jake, Rose, and Edward. Jasper and I had hunted<br>right away in the morning and didn't feel the need to go again. Jasper  
>usually tried to keep me away from Bella, being afraid that her blood and<br>the human blood she was drinking would be too much for me to handle and I'd  
>lose it. So far I was doing fine. Once you got used to the tormenting blood<br>being in your face all the time it wasn't terribly bothersome. Jasper was  
>extremely surprised at my self control. He said I had so much control it<br>was scary.

"Can I have another one?" Bella asked Rosalie holding out her cup.

Rose laughed, "God Bella again?"

"I know I've drank like two gallons of this stuff...do you mind if I walk?  
>My legs are starting to get sore."<p>

Edward and Rosalie helped Bella up and started off towards the kitchen.  
>But, the cup fell from Bella's hands and she instantly tried to grab it,<br>which was bad news for her. She started yelling and grabbing her stomach.  
>Edward immediately carried her up to Carlisle's study. Jasper and I<br>lingered behind not sure what the hell was happening.

Jasper peeked inside then pushed me backwards, "Hold your breath!"

"Wha-" I started to ask, but then I smelt her blood. They had to get the  
>baby out.<p>

Jazzy looked at me in a panic but fully ready to tackle me if something  
>went wrong.<p>

"Jazzy I'm fine. I promise. I hunted earlier today it doesn't bother me." I  
>looked into his bright golden eyes.<p>

"Jasper!" Edward yelled to him.

He came back to me with Rosalie in his arms taking her downstairs. "Come on  
>Lexi."<p>

I sulked back downstairs, sad I couldn't help because Jasper didn't trust  
>me. Yes my throat burned a little but I was okay! I decided I was going to<br>help. I was fine! I stopped midway down and turned around to go back up.

"Need help?" I asked a very bloody Edward and Jacob.

"Not yours. Tell Jasper to come back here. He's gotta take the baby."  
>Edward replied coolly.<p>

I entered the room, "I'll take her."

Edward laughed, "Not a good idea. You've been doing surprisingly well but I  
>still don't trust you with my child."<p>

"Please I promise I'm fine! Besides you need someone to take the baby for  
>you."<p>

"Yes and that someone can be Jasper, now go get him. You wanna help then  
>help."<p>

Walking towards him I reached out my arms, "Edward, I hold Luke and Lilly  
>all the time. Please, I'll just take her and carry her downstairs to<br>Jasper. How hard can it be?"

"Lexi, she's covered in blood. It's a lot harder than you might think it  
>is."<p>

"Edward I'm fine. I've been breathing this whole time. It's okay."

He sighed looking between Bella and his daughter. "Fine but take her right  
>to Jasper."<p>

"Yay!" I smiled taking the little girl. I smiled at her pretty little face  
>as I carried her downstairs to my Jazzy.<p>

He met me on the bottom step and took the child out of my hands, "Lex! I  
>told you to come downstairs with me!"<p>

"I wanted to help!" I argued with him. I didn't understand why he thought I  
>was so dangerous. I'd been doing really well. I held Edward's bloody<br>daughter while breathing, I think I was okay!

He sighed and I followed him as he got the little girl washed off and  
>cleaned, "I know you wanted to help honey. But you're only four days old. I<br>understand you've been doing extremely well but baby we still need to be  
>careful!"<p>

"Here give her to me, I'll take care of her while you two do this." Rosalie  
>entered the room and took the baby from Jasper.<p>

"Jazzy, I know that, but when I say I can do something I know I can do it!  
>I'm absolutely sure of it! Edward trusted me, why can't you?"<p>

We heard the rest of the family enter the living room, we headed back there

to see them, Jasper not responding.

"IN the study?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and he flew upstairs to check on Bella.

"She's so cute!" Alice smiled looking at the baby. I had to admit she was  
>pretty cute.<p>

Lilly's eyes got wide, "Is that the new baby?"

"Can I see?" Luke ran over to Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch.

Emmett sat down next to her and put an arm around her as the twins climbed  
>on his lap to see their new cousin.<p>

"Ya did good Lexi. I half expected Jasper to have to pin you down on the  
>floor." Cooper patted me on the back.<p>

"At least someone thinks so." I muttered glumly.

Jasper sighed, "Baby I never said you didn't do good! You did wonderful!  
>But we need to be careful! We have to make sure that you're able to handle<br>yourself."

"Guys we have company!" Edward yelled running outside. The boys ran after  
>him and that horrid smell I smelt in the woods came back. Wolves.<p>

I ran out to help them along with Alice, Carlisle and Esme. I ran up and  
>pushed a wolf off of Edward. Quickly looking around for more of them<br>attacking me I pushed another off away from me and went to go help Alice.  
>Turns out I needed more help, Jasper ran up and stopped one from attacking<br>me. He was there saving me, again.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and helped Alice. The whole thing  
>lasted about two minutes before Jake ran outside and became a wolf. Then<br>all of them stopped.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Edward's eyes got wide, "Jacob imprinted."

"It better not be on my daughter!" I exclaimed suddenly furious.

Jasper pulled me to him and held me tightly.

"It's not," Edward said in shock. "it was on my daughter."

Chuckles ran throughout the boys. We all knew how well Edward like the  
>wolves.<p>

"Don't murder him Edward. He's the only thing stopping these wolves from  
>killing us." I said now perfectly fine that it wasn't Lilly.<p>

Edward and Jacob looked at each other awkwardly. Eddie was probably reading  
>his thoughts. "It's the wolf law. Renesmee's one of them now and they can't<br>hurt one of their own. They can't hurt any of us. We have a truce with them  
>now; a permanent one."<p>

...

"Will you get your filthy hands off of her?" Rosalie snapped at Jacob, who  
>was playing with Renesmee and the twins.<p>

Nessie, as we now called her because her name was quite a mouthful, got a  
>sad look on her face. She did love that boy, as a brother of course. That'd<br>be gross the other way, she was just a baby after all.

"Look you made her sad! Shut your mouth blondie no one likes you. GO away."  
>Jake said trying to cheer Nessie up instantly.<p>

I looked at Jacob and Nessie, shaking my head. I really didn't think that  
>if it were my daughter I'd be okay with that. Yes, Jacob was really good<br>with her and all but that's a little weird to date what was your older  
>brother for most of your life. Of course it was Nessie's decision, but<br>Jacob said that he'd be the best one for her so why would she wanna date  
>anyone else. When I thought about it, it was like me dating Matthew, my<br>older brother. Awkward.

"Don't be sad Nessie! I'll build you a tower!" Luke pulled out his blocks  
>and began building. Nessie watched curiously, seeing just how big and nice<br>the tower would be.

She grew so much faster than Luke and Lilly. Carlisle was extremely  
>confused as to why, considering they're all hybrids. In a month, he said,<br>she'll have grew one year and gained a years worth of knowledge. Lilly and  
>Luke gained knowledge that fast but they'll have only grew a little more<br>than four inches in that time. It was more than the average human, who only  
>grew about an inch or two in one year, but not as fast as Renesemee.<br>Carlisle's hoping that she'll either slow down or the twins will speed up.

Something hit me then, I knew why they didn't grow as fast. They're genetic  
>code was different. They may be hybrids but they aren't the same. None of<br>them are. So they grow at different paces. It made sense to me know. I'd  
>have to remember to tell Carlisle my thoughts.<p>

"Lexi!" Carlisle came downstairs and motioned me to follow him outside.  
>Well at least I wouldn't have to go find him.<p>

He stood outside in the backyard waiting for me, his face shown slight  
>excitement. What could Carlisle be so excited about? Had he founded the<br>newest medical breakthrough? Doubtful, especially with everything going on  
>lately.<p>

"What's up?" I asked shutting the screen door behind me. If he took me  
>outside to speak this was clearly private.<p>

"I want you to try something."

I sighed, "Here we go again."

His eyes pleaded with me to continue trying. Carlisle was determined that I  
>had more gifts than just one.<p>

"Please, we've only been doing this for two days now. You can't be that  
>upset over it."<p>

"Carlisle," I tried to reason with him, "if I'd had more gifts, don't you  
>think we would've found out by now?"<p>

"Maybe, but you never know. Maybe you just forgot how to use them now that  
>you're a vampire..."<p>

I countered, "Or I only have the one gift and all the others were lost."

Carlisle frowned at me frustrated, "Lexi look at the facts! How is that  
>possible? They were embedded into your genetic code! You can just get rid<br>of genes! Please, just try one last time. If nothing comes out of today  
>then I'll give up and I won't bring it up again until I talk to Eleazar.<br>Deal?"

As much as I didn't want to, I agreed. We went through the list, trying  
>each one I'd had before.<p>

No matter how hard I tried, the future never came to me. Carlisle had told  
>me to use things Alice told him to try. That didn't work, then I tried to<br>remember exactly how I did it when I was a human, but that didn't work  
>either. I'd personally classified that one as gone.<p>

The elements didn't seem to like me either. We went out by the river and I  
>desperately tried to move the water, using both my hands and my mind. I<br>really did want this one back, it could prove useful especially with fire  
>but Carlisle doubted I'd get the fire back because it'd hurt me.<p>

After giving up on the elements, we tried electricity and pain inflicting.  
>That was fun too.<p>

"Come on Lexi, you have to be extremely mad at me right now. Let me have  
>it." He said as I took his hand and tried to make electricity flow through<br>me.

I tried picturing the current, like I'd done in my human years, but that  
>turned out to be a bust too.<p>

Carlisle frowned, "You must not hate me then huh?"

He was right I was frustrated at him, but I just couldn't let him have it  
>like I so desperately wanted to. "Carlisle I don't know how! I don't know<br>how to let you have it! It's not like I have any clue at all what I'm  
>doing. Those simple little things I did are so fuzzy now I have no idea<br>what I'd possibly done to make them work! I don't get what you don't  
>understand about that!"<p>

I looked at him sighing, fully ready to apologize for my rant. He shrugged  
>and pulled his hand back. Then it hit him.<p>

"What are you doing just now?"

"I don't know. I'm just standing here." I shrugged.

He grinned, "You're shocking me."

My hand felt a bit tingly, as if it were numb almost. I could hardly feel  
>it, and only if I gave it all my focus and energy could I really understand<br>what I was doing to make him feel the shock.

"I've been trying to hard." I said dumbfounded. "I just needed to let go,  
>to let the energy flow through me."<p>

"Of course," Carlisle chuckled to himself, "you were always a very free and  
>open person. I'm sure being so open came naturally to you then. But now, as<br>a vampire, you're naturally not as open especially as a newborn. It makes  
>perfect sense when you say that. Let's try the others again."<p>

He was practically bursting with excitement as we walked back to the river.  
>In all honesty I was a bit tired, my arms ached slightly form the activity<br>but I couldn't bring myself to deny him after my rude rant earlier.

We sat down on the edge of the stream and just sat. I slowly dipped my  
>hands in the water as if performing some ancient ritual but, what I was<br>actually trying to do was familiarize myself with the element itself. I  
>wanted to be able to feel what I was controlling. I let my hands sit in the<br>water for a few moments before taking them out and letting the water  
>droplets fall back in to the stream. Slowly, I dipped my hands into the<br>water so only the tips of my fingers were in the water. I then began to  
>relax my muscles urging the water to rise up onto my arms and into the air<br>like some big show. Instead, all I got was the water rising in uncontrolled  
>ripples up onto the palms of my hands.<p>

"That was way less exciting then I'd planned it out to be..." I frowned at  
>the small pool of water, as if it was the waters fault.<p>

"Try again!" Carlisle encouraged with the same excitement he had as before.  
>This time however, I was thoroughly exhausted. My hands became huge<br>1,000,000 pound weights attached to my arms.

Carlisle must've sensed my hesitation and immediately guessed why, "You're  
>tired." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.<p>

I nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did wonderfully!" He exclaimed squeezing my shoulder.

"Where is it?" I asked suspiciously as we began walking back towards home.

Confusion crossed his smooth and calm face. "What are you talking about?"

"Where is it? Come on. Where's the I told you so?"

The confusion instantly turned to humor, "You've been expecting that of me?  
>That wouldn't be very professional now would it?"<p>

"It wasn't very professional of you to dance on our table with only your  
>boxers on either but you did that." I pointed out smirking.<p>

He glared at me suddenly aware of something. "You planned that all out  
>didn't you? You knew I'd say that so you could bring that up again, eh?"<p>

I burst out laughing, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"OH ON! Maybe you did! God you're evil. Why did I let you into my family  
>again?"<p>

"Because you love me and you know it."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure. Highly doubtful. Trust me the only  
>reason I agreed to this was because Esme persuaded me and Jasper messed with my emotions."<p>

"Okay Carlisle, whatever you say." I giggled entering the house.

"Momma! Momma! Guess what! Guess what!" Lilly jumped in my arms.

I cradled her close to me, kissing her forehead, "What is it baby?"

"Daddy said he has a surprise for you! It's in your room! You gotta go up  
>there right now! Let's go!" She pulled towards the stairs as if it would<br>cause me to move at her will. I walked upstairs to my room and Lilly began  
>wiggling.<br>"Mommy put me down!" She cried anxiety clouding her voice. What was she  
>worried about?<p>

Quickly I put her down, hoping she'd feel better after that. I was about to  
>ask her what was wrong with me holding her when she took off downstairs. I<br>heard the back door open and close and then nothing. Nothing at all. I  
>opened the door and looked around at our room. There was nothing different<br>or new about it. In fact nothing had changed. And to make things even more  
>confusing, Jasper wasn't in the room either.<p>

I sat on the bed listening for any sign of life or anything to help me, but  
>there was nothing. Not even Bella's heartbeat remained. What happened to<br>her? She was okay wasn't she? I wandered all around the house looking for  
>someone.<p>

Bella was gone out of the office. She must've woken up when I was with  
>Carlisle. Edward must've taken her hunting for the first time. But where<br>was everyone else? The house was totally empty!

Jasper tapped me on the shoulder as I was making my way to the kitchen.  
>"Lexi."<p>

"What?" I spun around to look at him. Maybe he could give me answers.

"We all left so you could have some alone time where you aren't being  
>watched." He shook his head at me and smiled.<p>

I smiled slightly, flattered they'd exit their own home for me to have time  
>alone.<p>

"It's not what you wanted is it?" He frowned slightly.

"No no no! It's wonderful really. Tell your family thank you if you see  
>them before I will." I said smiling.<p>

Jasper continued to frown, "Lexi don't lie to me."

I didn't want to lie to him, I really didn't. But I didn't want them to  
>feel like the act was unappreciated, because it really was. It was<br>flattering that they would even think to make everyone get up and leave  
>just for me, but he was right. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind. What<br>really bothered me wasn't so much the watching or the questions, but the  
>house. I hated being locked in the house. I was no homebody.<p>

"I really appreciate you guys doing this for me. I really really do and I'm  
>really grateful! That you have to believe and tell them please! But, you're<br>right, it's not quite what I had in mind. You guys really don't bother me  
>that much, honestly I can put up with you guys, it's being locked in this<br>house that drives me nuts. I'm not a homebody Jazzy...I like to go out and  
>be away from here too."<p>

He nodded understanding, "Lexi, you know it's not safe to let you off on  
>your own yet. Especially not around here. Bella just ran into to human<br>hikers. She didn't kill them, but still it was a very foolish mistake on  
>Edwards part. That could've been you if we let you roam around on your own.<br>I won't let you do that. I love you very very much honey, but you must  
>understand that I can't let you do things like that. It's too dangerous and<br>you're not that strong yet. I know you've been doing well but we still need  
>to keep an eye on you."<p>

"I know Jazzy. I understand." I said slightly irritated and sad. I still  
>wasn't good enough.<p>

He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead, "Please don't feel that way baby.  
>You know just how perfect you are. We just can't have you running around<br>killing people we know. That'd upset you and us."

I nodded giving him a slight smile, "I know. I know. You can tell them they  
>can come back."<p>

"You don't want your alone time?" Jasper looked at me slightly shocked.

"No. They can have their house back."

He nodded gave me another hug and stole out the back door.

JPV

I ran outside back to where I'd left my family in the clearing. Carlisle  
>was talking to Edward about his little incident and how it was possible<br>Bella had done that.

The girls had really opened my eyes in the time they'd become vampires. I  
>was in complete amazement at how well they'd done. I was completely<br>expecting to have had to move already because they'd be absolutely insane  
>with thirst. I'd already had all of the emergency plans all made up by the<br>time Lexi was even ready to be changed. I wondered if all newborns could be  
>like this. I wondered if I could be like this! Of course I'd been doing so<br>much better since Lexi came about; she gave me a reason to fight. Yes, for  
>a while I had to hunt more often, but that didn't bother me as long as I<br>could be closer to my angel.

"It's possible. But I think it'd be too late now considering how well  
>you've been doing." Edward read my thoughts. I shrugged.<p>

"Lexi said we can have the house back." I told them all.

They all looked rather confused.

"She just got it. All she wanted was five minutes?" Esme asked looking at  
>me in disbelief.<p>

I nodded, "She told me that we can have it back. It's not us that bothers  
>her. It's being inside all the time. But she said thank you for trying. She<br>really appreciates it."

Edward read my mind and instantly understood. "It's too dangerous."

"I know. That's what I told her. She's fine, don't worry about it."

He shrugged and looked at Bella who was watching whatever Nessie could  
>possibly be showing her. It was pretty sweet. She was a very gifted little<br>kid and she seemed to love Bella. I was amazed at just how much one little  
>girl who was only three days old could do. What was even more surprising,<br>she was almost as big as the twins. Nessie grew at such an incredible rate  
>it was unreal!<p>

"Daddy, can we go see mommy?" Luke asked pulling at my shirt.

I nodded, scooping him up in my arms. As soon as I did that Lilly ran over  
>and jumped in my arms; pretty expected. Lilly and Luke rarely did anything<br>separately. If he went, she went and visa versa. Unless it was hunting;  
>they rarely did that together.<p>

As soon as they saw Lexi when we got home they both jumped out of my arms  
>and ran into hers.<p>

"Mommy! I missed you!" Lilly threw her arms around Lexi's neck.

Luke copied Lilly's movements, "I missed you too momma! Lots!"

"Oh, I missed you both too my little babies," Lexi kissed them both on the  
>forehead, "how was your hunting?"<p>

"Good!" Luke threw his hands up in the air grinning like mad. Lilly, on the  
>other hand, didn't say anything. She didn't have to, Lexi already knew the<br>answer to that question.

"Momma!" Luke tapped Lexi on the cheek.

"What baby?"

"Let's play tower!" Tower was Luke's favorite game. It wasn't an actual  
>game, just more of an activity; Luke loved his blocks.<p>

Lilly frowned, "No mommy! We gotta play boo! Play boo!"

"How about we play Cops and Robbers?" I suggested knowing just how well  
>they both love that game.<p>

The quickly responded by wiggling out of Lexi's arms and sprinting upstairs  
>screaming.<p>

Lexi looked at me funny, "Was that a yes or a no?"

"Yes." I smiled taking her hand and following the "robbers".


	66. Normal

LPV

We were outside hunting on a random afternoon. I was officially a month old and my eyes weren't as piercing red as they once were. My little children were trying to convince Nessie to go hunting. Lilly still hated hunting but, after a few arguments with Jasper, learned that she better do it without complaining. Nessie on the other hand not so much. She didn't get into trouble often but she wasn't reprimanded like Luke and Lilly. She always got the easy way out of things so she often resisted doing things she didn't like.

Of course it took Jake to finally get her to go. Her, Luke, and Lilly ran off towards the woods with Jake following closely behind. Bella stared deep into the woods watching something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her scanning the woods.

"Irina." Bella whispered.

I followed her gaze towards Irina. She met our gaze for a moment before looking to the directions the kids went in. I gave her a small wave to see if she returned it. Her eyes met mine one more time before she scowled and ran off.

"Edward!" Bella instantly called for her husband.

He was by us in an instant, "What's wrong love?"

"Irina was here. She saw the kids and Jacob and ran off though. She looked upset; you should try and catch her and talk to her."

"I'll go get Carlisle." Edward nodded.

"Bring Jasper and Emmett. She looked pretty mad." I added taking off in the direction my kids went. I wanted them inside and out of danger. Who knew what Irina could do...

"Lillian! Lucas!" I called for them. If I were still human, my heart would be pounding violently in my chest and adrenaline would be flowing through my veins.

I smelt the air trying to figure out where they went. "Lillian...Lucas!"

Jacob's scent was overpowering and easy to find but when I found them the twins weren't with him and Nessie.

"Where are they?" I asked glaring at him.

"Emmett and Cooper took them somewhere." He said shrugging then turning his attention back to Renesmee, the only one he really gave a crap about.

Then I tried to find Emmett and Cooper's scent which was difficult because Jacob's was everywhere. If I dared to get close to the horrid scent I could faintly pick out Emmett's scent. I followed all over the woods and through the clearing. I stopped in the clearing upon hearing a stick snap. Looking around cautiously I feared I'd walked into a trap.

"Lilly? Luke? Babies come see mama." I spun around listening to the sounds of the forest.

Emmett's low chuckle slipped out of his mouth.

"Emmett give me my kids. Now." A low growl escaped my lips sending Emmett to chuckled again.

"Feisty are we?" He chuckled from somewhere on the outskirts of the clearing.

I growled louder with more anger; my jaw clenched, "Emmett. Give them to me."

Lilly peeked out of the bushes on my left and was immediately gone.

"Lilly baby, come see me please!" I begged her.

"Whats wrong mommy?" She asked starting to come out of the bushes only to be pulled back by Emmett.

Emmett covered her mouth, "Shh. Mommy's acting crazy. Don't go to her."

"Emmett. Let her go now or I swear I'll kill you," I threatened him then tried to reason to Lilly, "Lillian baby it's really important please come with me now."

"Emmy, mommy said its important. I gotta go to mommy!" She pulled and pulled Emmett towards me.

He released her and she ran into my arms. "Where's Luke?"

Emmett looked around and shrugged, "Where ever Cooper is."

"Find him and tell him to bring Luke to the house now." I put Lilly on my back and rushed back to the house.

Edward was on the couch with Bella and Nessie, a slightly concerned look on his face. I asked him if they'd been able to catch up with Irina. He shook his head no. I felt bad, she was only coming to apologize and we'd unwillingly brought her even more pain.

Cooper and Luke walked into the house a few minutes later. Luke, picking up on my sadness, came over to me and held his arms up to me showing me he wanted to be picked up. That was his way of trying to comfort me. I scooped him up in my arms, still holding Lilly as well, and kissed them both on the cheek. Cooper looked at me oddly, not understanding why I had been in such a panic. I'd have to apologize for my overreaction later.

Alice had not been able to see anything solid in Irina's future. This too bothered me. Who knows what would happen to her now. I felt awful about this whole thing and I could tell Bella did too. Jasper tried to comfort me, telling me it wasn't my fault and that it was purely coincidental that she came on the day we went hunting. His words however did little to help me. Lilly and Luke tried to help too, always hugging me and showing me affection. They tried harder to make me busy with them to try and keep my mind of off it. After a couple days it worked, the incident was replaced by everyday life.

Jasper was talking with his brothers about the game that was in South America. The Cullen's were planning a getaway. I hadn't paid much attention to the details, only packing what they told me to when they told me to. Jasper however was extremely excited. He and Emmett couldn't wait to go hunting there. Apparently the animals were huge.

Everyone beside me, the kids, Bella, and Alice were engaged somehow in the talk of the trip. I was building a tower with my children and had no intent to stop anytime soon. I was too far intrigued by what my children where doing. Only being snapped out of my thoughts when Jasper told Alice to stop worrying about something because they weren't our concern. I instantly assumed she was thinking about Irina. Personally, I didn't blame her.

Then the vase Alice was holding fell to the ground with a tinking sound. I looked up at her in shock. Did she just drop something?! No way she did that on accident...did she? Then for the first time since I became a human, I had a vision. The Volturi. Members I hadn't seen. At least fifty. They were coming for us.

"I had a vision!" I yelled jumping up.

Carlisle looked over at me his eyes suddenly lit up. His face broke into a grin as he came over by me. "What did you see?"

"Oh that part wasn't good..."

"What was it?" He asked concerned now.

I frowned shuddering over what I'd seen. "Irina. She went to the Volturi."

Everyone looked at me in sheer shock.

"What?" Jasper stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, "What did you see?"

"She told the Volturi about the children," Alice spoke up, "she thought they were immortal."

Carlisle's voice was just a whisper, "She never gave us a chance to explain."

"Why would she," Bella looked up from Renesmee. "to someone who lost a mother to an immortal child, what do they look like? She wouldn't even second guess what she saw."

"Especially with her being so upset before at us." Jasper added.

Luke looked up, his hair a light blue, "Are we going to die?"

His question pierced through my dead heart. My eyes widened and pickled with tears. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him, "No Luke. We're NOT going to die."

"Why's everyone so sad then?" Lilly asked completely not believing something was wrong. They were so much smarter than we gave them credit for.

"We're just worried," Jasper said. I was thankful he was strong enough to explain; I would've been bawling by now. "some people are coming to talk to us. They think you're fully vampire. They think we bit you and made you a vampire."

"But I thought we came out of momma's tummy." Confusion now colored Luke's voice, I could hear it all too well.

Jasper gave me a squeeze, "You did."

"So those people are wrong."

"Yes. And we need to show them they're wrong. We have to tell them what really happened."

"Oh God." I whispered to myself at the thought of my babies standing up against Aro and telling him what happened. What if he didn't believe them? What if he never even gave them a chance...

Jasper squeezed me to him again trying to comfort me. After a while he gave up on trying to let me change my emotions and instead sent me waves of hope and comfort himself.

"We need to act quickly!" Alice commanded.

"We need to fight them!" Emmett said triumphantly.

Jasper scoffed, "We won't win. They're bringing the wives down."

"Said who?" He asked glaring at Jasper.

"Lexi."

"When?" Carlisle looked at me.

I shrugged not really wanting to tell Carlisle what I'd been discovering lately. "I showed him."

"You showed him." He repeated in disbelief, "when? When did you get that back?"

"A couple days ago...I've been practicing a little."

Jasper scoffed at me this time, "A little? Lexi you've been practicing with me every night."

I slapped him on the arm for telling Carlisle such a thing. That traitor.

"How much do you have back?" Carlisle asked, his voice now very serious but I could tell he was trying to hold back his excitement.

"Almost everything. Everything but the illusion of pain and the element of fire. Some of them aren't very stable yet but they're here."

Carlisle shook his head smirking, "I told you so."

"And there it comes." I grinned.

"Is there anything we can do?" Cooper stressed, tired of listen to Carlisle and I.

"We fight!" Emmett repeated.

Jasper sighed, "Like I said before we won't win!"

"We'll we can't run with Demetri around." He said disgusted at the thought of leaving. "Besides, we don't have to fight alone!"

"We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!" Bella's head snapped up.

Emmett sighed, "Relax Bella. I wasn't talking about them, but I don't think they're going to let us fight alone anyway. I was talking about our other friends."

"Our other friends that don't have to be sentenced to die." Carlisle said calmly.

"Well, we can always let them decide if they want to fight! I wasn't talking about that anyway. I was thinking if we could get a big enough group of people, whether they fight with us or not, maybe we can make the Volturi pause for a moment so we can explain ourselves. But that takes away the chance of a fight..." A small smile was on Emmett's face. I was surprised Rosalie or someone hadn't smacked him on the back of the head yet. But I had to admit it was a good plan...

"Of course Emmett! All we need for the Volturi to stop long enough to listen to us!"

"We'll need a lot of witnesses..." Rosalie's voice was harsh and cold.

Esme agreed, "That's all we would need of our friends; to witness."

"We'd have to ask them just right. Show them all very carefully!" Alice's eyes were far away again. I wondered if I should be looking for something...

"Shown?" Cooper asked her confused.

Alice and Edward looked back at Renesmee before she began searching again. "Tanya's family, Siobhan's, Amun's, Garrett, Mary, Alistair, Amazon's..."

"Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper's arms tightened around me and I knew that he didn't really want them in this danger.

"Possibly, yes." Alice nodded, "there's so much to do! I need you."

"Need who?" He asked.

"You! I'll need your help. You and Cooper." She whispered.

I stared at her, "No. Not Jasper."

"Lexi, please don't argue." She said searching again. "I can't see."

Edward looked confused, "What was that? Are we looking for them?"

"I can't see!" She repeated louder.

"Jacob's almost here." I said smelling the air. I didn't know how Renesmee put up with him.

"I'll deal with-"

"No," Alice cut Rose off. "he's fine. I have to go outside away from the kids to see anyway. I need to focus and be alert. Come on Cooper." She took Jasper and Cooper's hands.

I grabbed Jasper's arm, "NO! Don't take him!"

Lilly and Luke jumped up clinging to Jasper's legs, "Don't take daddy!"

Alice glared at us, "There's no time! I need him, please! Just let him go, he'll be fine I promise!"

Jasper hugged me tightly and gave me one last long passionate kiss. "I love you. Everything will be okay I promise!"

He picked up the twins and gave them each a hug and kiss too. "Daddy will be okay. Be strong for mommy okay!"

As soon as they were on the ground Alice had him and Cooper both by the arms again and was dragging them outside, "Hurry up! We have to find them all!"

I stared after them, even as their figures disappeared into the dark night.

"Where's Aunt Alice taking daddy?" Lilly asked me. Luke's hair was blue with sadness.

I picked her up, "I don't know baby. I don't know."

"What are we finding?" Jacob asked coming downstairs.

None of us answered him. I sat down on the floor and cradled my children in my arms.

"What's wrong?" He demanded looking at all of our faces. "What's wrong with Nessie?"

"Nothing." Bella spoke suddenly.

Jake looked around, "Who then?"

"All of us," Bella whispered, "we're all going to die."

"Momma you said we weren't gunna die." Luke frowned.

I glared at Bella, "No we'll be fine."

"Mom," Luke's voice was firm, "don't lie to us. We're not two anymore."

A small smile played with my lips, "I'm sorry Lucas. I just wanna protect you from this. I want to protect you from all of this."

"Are we going to do die mommy?" Lilly asked quietly.

"I hope not baby. I sure hope not."

After a few long moments of sitting in silence, I took the twins up to bed. Lilly was already half asleep in my arms when I laid her down. I gave them each a kiss and tucked them in. "Good night children."

"Mom?" Luke called for me as I was about to close the door.

"Yes Luke?"

He sat up, "Do you know where dad is?"

"No, I wish I did though."

"Momma, I wanna help."

I leaned on the door frame, "Help with what?"

"With these people."

"Luke, you're too little. You only look five almost six. I know you're a lot smarter than that, for God's sake you're already reading chapter books and you know all your shapes and colors. Know all the numbers and math..." My voice began to crack and tears filled my eyes. They weren't babies. They were never babies. I would never get to actually experience the terrible two's or listen to them struggle with reading or be asked help with homework.

I didn't even see him get up. Not until I felt him hugging my legs did I know he was out of bed. I bent down to his height and hugged him closely. "You're so strong, baby. Just like your daddy."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I held him in my arms. My perfect little angel, well, one of them anyway.

"It's okay mommy. We'll be okay. I promise."

I smiled slightly, my baby trying to comfort me. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Of course it should've! But nothing in this place normal. Not even my babies.

"Thank you Luke." I kissed his forehead.

"Momma," Lilly rubbed her eyes. "will you stay with me?"

I nodded and laid next to her in her bed stroking the soft ripples of blonde hair. It felt like I was frozen in this state. Like I had no control of my body. Then I realized with a start that I'd fallen asleep. A very light sleep to be exact. The sun was beginning to shine in the windows. I quietly crawled out of my daughters bed and slipped into my room to change clothes quickly before heading back downstairs.

The Cullen's were just reentering the house. Everyone except Bella, Edward, Alice, Cooper, and worst of all, Jasper.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward went to follow a scent of Alice's." Emmett replied looking nervous.

I frowned at him, "What about Alice, Cooper, and Jasper? Where are they? Didn't they come back yet?"

Everyone's face froze. They all looked at one another nervously. What was going on here?

Carlisle motioned me over to the middle couch where he had me sit down. He sat on the coffee table and took my hands. Everyone else behind me moved upstairs.

"What's going on? What happened? Where did you go?"

"Lexi. We followed their scent to the treaty line where we talked to Sam. He gave us a note from them. Lexi, they left."

"What do you mean they left? Where'd they go?"

He sighed his voice barely audible, "Lexi, they left us. They're not coming back. They must've not wanted to get involved with this mess. I don't know where they are."

My dead heart shattered. They left? They just up and left us? Jasper just left me? I felt frozen. Dead. For the first time I was a vampire I actually felt dead. It was all a lie. Jasper never loved me. Jasper never actually cared about me. He really was just using me. I felt my eyes fill with water. Carlisle's face was apologetic as he carefully took in my reaction.

A single tear fell down my cheek. "How could they do this to us?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

"What will I tell the kids? Daddy's never coming home." My voice broke as a few more tears fell. "Why did I ever fall for him?"

Carlisle hugged me tightly. "Lexi I'm sorry. I wish I knew the answer."

"I wish I could've stopped them."

"They're free to do as they will. If they'd asked me I wouldn't have denied them their freedom."

I stood up and started pacing back and forth. How could he do this to me? No, how could he do this to the twins! I didn't believe him! Leaving them without a father!

"Momma? What's wrong?" Luke asked coming downstairs.

I quickly wiped my eyes and put on a smile for him, "Nothing baby."

He frowned, his hair now a light blue. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

At a loss for words, I looked to Carlisle for help.

"Might as well tell him now..."

"Tell me what," Luke asked confused, "what happened?"

I sat on the floor and held him in my arms just holding him, "Lukey I'm so sorry."

"Mom?"

"You remember last night? When Aunt Alice took Uncle Cooper and Daddy away?"

He nodded.

"Well, we thought they were just looking for someone or doing something or whatnot but we were wrong," I took a deep breath. "Lucas, they left us. Aunt Alice and Uncle Cooper and daddy are never coming back. They didn't want to risk getting hurt by these people so they left."

Luke's hair turned a deep red, "Dad left you? I thought he loved you?"

"I did too baby. I did too."

He jumped up his hair now bright red. "How could he do this to you?! He just left you! That wasn't nice! Daddy left us! He's never coming home ever! I hate that he hurt you! I hate that hurt me! I hate that he's gunna hurt Lilly! And I hate him!"

That was not the reaction I expected.

"How couldn't you have expected that? He's Jasper's child." Edward shrugged walking in the door.

Renesmee opened her eyes and yawned. Jake had her in his arms immediately. Bella also gravitated towards her. I supposed, there was so little time left together.

The rest of the family came back downstairs then, dressed as if they were going hiking. Or fighting newborns. Neither of which we were doing. Carlisle stood up and walked over to them explaining some plan. I think I heard Egypt in there somewhere but I wasn't paying attention. I was still to frozen. In Carlisle's head there were people's faces. People I'd never met. People and places around the world. Carlisle's friends. The Cullen's friends.

"We have to stay here." Edward said slightly upset at that idea.

"Yes. You have the hardest job of all. Explaining to our new guests our children. Tanya's family will be here in the morning and they have no idea why. You'll have to convince them not to react the way Irina did. I thought you'd be the best at that minefield. You and Lexi put together would be a perfect team."

I stood up sighing. If that's what I could do to help my family then that's what I'd do.

"There's a lot of ground to cover."

"We're splitting up," Emmett told him. "Rosie and I are gathering nomads."

Luke smiled, "Can I help?"

"Of course you can! You can try to show Tanya's family and all our other guests that you're half human." Carlisle chuckled at him.

"How do I do that?"

"Tell them how much you've grown. Go up in my office and get the papers. I'm not sure...to be honest."

Carlisle gave Edward a hug, and Bella and I a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe. I'm really sorry." He whispered to me before picking up Luke and giving him a hug as well. Esme hugged all of us her face apologetic to me, and Emmett punched Bella and Edward in the arm, gave me a one armed hug and then fist bumped Luke. Rosalie just smiled, blew Nessie a kiss and kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Good luck." Edward told them.

"And to you," Carlisle returned, "we'll all need it."

Luke walked over and sat on Jake's lap by Nessie. Jacob began answering Nessie's questions, she too understanding what was happening. A few minutes later Lilly's light footsteps sounded across the hallway upstairs. Luke ran upstairs to go catch her. I was slightly afraid of what he was telling her. I wanted to protect her from this evil that was bestowed upon us. When they returned downstairs Lilly's face was sad yet angry at the same time. I figured he told her about Jasper, Alice, and Cooper.

Edward was talking to Jacob about something so I took this chance to go upstairs and unwind. I entered my room, as it was no longer shared by my so called lover, and shut the door behind me. Of course. There was my so called lover sitting against my headboard writing something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing here." I sneered him. I couldn't help but feel as though my dead heart was leaping out of my chest at the sight of him. I tried to push the feeling as far back as I could.

He looked up smiling, "Writing you a note. I didn't hear you; music's to loud."

Continuing to glare at him, I walked over and looked at what he was writing. It was a name and an address.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked concerned. He set the paper down beside him on the bed and tried to take my hands.

I slapped his away. "How could you do this to us?"

Confusion crossed his pained face, "What are you talking about?"

"How could you do that to those kids?" I struggled to keep my voice down.

"Lexi, baby, I have no idea what you're talking about." He held his hands up in a surrender.

"How could you guys do this? In their time of need! You just up and leave us!" Tears filled my eyes as I turned my back on him and walked to the other side of the room.

Jasper followed me trying to comfort me again. "Lex, we didn't leave them."

"Oh really?"

"Baby of course not! You think I'd leave you just because a threat came up? Lexi, if it were up to me I'd stay here with you and those children! But Alice needs me. Well not me per say, but she needs my gift." He wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked stiffening my body against his. Trying to show him that I was still weary of him.

He sighed, "I don't know. Alice just told us we needed to come with her and we had to follow her directions because our lives depended on it. She told me to write that for you. We need you to go to that man and make the kids a fake passport and I.D. We're preparing for the worst I suppose."

My eyes flashed to the piece of paper. "Who is that?"

"A business acquaintance of mine. He does all our fake I.D's. Hence why I can be 17 and order a glass of alcohol on an airplane." Jasper smiled proudly.

I couldn't help but smile back. He spun me around and kissed me gently. "Alexis Hale. I love you so much. I can't believe you'd think I could leave you."

"That's what Carlisle told me had happened after he talked to Sam."

"Baby, we're not leaving leaving. We're leaving searching. I think we're looking for something to help us with against the Volturi but I have no clue what it is. That's why Alice was so panicky with Edward. She's trying to hide something from him. At least I think so. She didn't give us the full story."

I frowned thinking about what Alice could possibly be searching for. What could help us with the Volturi?

The door opened and closed. Then a gasp. We both spun to find Luke, his hair a bright red as it had been earlier.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at Jasper.

"No Luke!" I pulled away from Jasper to stop him but, like Jasper, once he started there was no stopping him.

"You've got some nerve mister! Coming back to my mommy after you left us! You're a selfish jerk! Leaving us because some bad people are coming; you should be protecting us! But no! You and Aunt Alice and Uncle Cooper left us! I hate you! You hurt my mommy and made her cry! I don't ever wanna see you ever again! You're not my daddy anymore! I hope mommy finds someone else to be married to who won't leave her like you and then I can call him my daddy and not you!" Luke glared at Jasper and crossed his arms over his chest.

I covered my mouth with my hand and sighed. Jasper stared between me and Luke completely shocked.

"Luke.." I began, but stopped at a complete loss for words. Honestly, I couldn't believe that came out of his mouth.

"Mommy."

I sighed, "Luke. Mommy and grandpa were wrong. Daddy, Uncle Cooper, and Aunt Alice aren't leaving us like we thought."

"Yes they did! They didn't come home last night!"

"I know, because they're looking for something to help us stop the bad people from hurting us."

His little face became confused, "So daddy didn't leave you? He's coming home after he helps Aunt Alice and Uncle Cooper?"

I nodded.

"Oh." He looked at Jasper ashamed, "I'm sorry daddy. I thought you hurt my mommy. I don't hate you anymore I promise! I'll still call you daddy and I hope mommy doesn't find another person to marry so I don't have to call him daddy instead of you."

Jasper chuckled taking Luke out of my arms, "It's okay buddy. In fact I'm very proud of you."

This really made Luke confused, "You are?"

"Of course I am. My little man protecting his momma just like I told him too. You thought I hurt her so you were defending her."

Lucas smiled. "I did thought you hurt my mommy but you didn't. But you did make mommy cry. She was very sad."

"I know buddy and I'm sorry. I promise not to make mommy cry anymore."

I smiled hugging my boys and giving them each a kiss.

"I love you baby." Jasper kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Jazzy."

Lilly walked into the room, saw Jasper, and glared. "You!"

"Lilly no! No no no!" Luke wiggled out of Jasper's arms and ran to stop his sister.

"I hate you," Lilly told him, "Uncle Cooper was right you are a little fucker!"

Luke covered her mouth with his hands. "Lilly no! Daddy didn't leave! Daddy didn't leave! Momma and grandpa were wrong! Daddy was coming back!"

"He was?"

"Yes! He's just looking for something to stop the bad people!" Luke looked back at Jasper slightly panicked and afraid.

I looked at Jazzy apologetically and hugged him again.

"They both knew." He said rubbing my arms.

"Yeah. I told Luke and he told Lilly." I sighed

Lilly gave him a hug too, "I'm sorry daddy. You're not a little fucker."

Jasper chuckled, "I'm never going to get you to stop saying that word am I?"

"Yes you will! I was just angry..." She looked down and played with her hands, ashamed.

"It's okay Lillian. I understand. You're alright. I know you were just trying to protect mommy." He kissed her forehead.  
>"How long are you staying for?" I asked hopefully.<p>

Jasper shrugged "Just until tomorrow morning, then Alice needs me back to help her. She figured I'd want to see you and she figured you'd feel the same way."

"She was right." I kissed him again.

"Daddy will you stay with us?" Lilly asked looking extremely hopeful.

He smiled, "Of course. Come on, it's late, you guys should've been in bed already anyway."

Next thing I knew, I had my arms around Jasper's waist my head on his chest, his arm around me. Luke was laying on the little space between us and Lilly was laying on Jasper chest.

It would've been a perfect picture but for now just enjoying the moment was enough. Yes a little love would've been nice, but with only one night left, this was perfect.

When I woke up Jasper was gone. Lilly and Luke were sleeping peacefully next to me still laying in the spots they would've been in if Jasper was there. The clock read 6:32 in the morning. There was a piece of paper on the nightstand that had that guys name and address on it as well as a little note from Jasper: Be safe. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, Alexis Hale. So much baby. I'll miss you all. Tell the kids I love them.

I swallowed hard taking the note folded it up into a small square. Then, after quickly changing, I shoved the note into the pocket of my jeans and walked downstairs. Edward and Bella were there with Nessie, codling her.

"Tanya's coming today?" I asked neither of them in particular.

Edward nodded, "I'm hoping they won't be too hard to convince..."

"Do we need to have some sort of a game plan?"

"Let me speak first. Make them listen to their heartbeats and feel the heat, then we'll bring them out. We'll explain everything answer all questions and maybe you can show them things. You could show them how they've grown, how they learn. With your newfound gift this should be semi easy."

We listened to the cars, none of them slowing down. Nessie was in Bella's arms nestled into her neck as Bella stood around the corner from the front door. I sat on the middle couch, to anxious to do anything else. I felt my chest getting tighter with every car I heard.

"What if they don't like me?" Nessie whispered.

"They don't understand you, Renesmee, because they've never met anyone like you. We're going to try and help them understand."

I smiled at her, "Don't worry Nessie. You're special! And you're not alone, Luke and Lilly are exactly the same as you are."

"This is my fault." She whispered sadly.

"NO!" Bella, Edward, Jake, and I all said at the same time. Then we heard it. One car, slowing down and pulling onto the dirt driveway. The pressure in my chest returned immediately. Four doors opened and closed, Edward and I made our way to the door. He opened it before they even knocked.

"Edward!" Tanya greeted him.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." He returned the greeting.

"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away. What's the problem? Trouble with werewolves?" Tanya smirked.

"No. Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever." Edward informed her.

Tanya chuckled, "Aren't you going to invite us in? Oh hello Lexi!"

I smiled at her moving so she could enter. The rest of them followed.

"Where's Carlisle?" She asked as she entered the house.

"Carlisle had to leave." Edward said shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on?" She demanded looking between us.

"If you could just hear me out for ten minutes. Let us explain everything before you make judgments about anything I tell you. We have something very difficult to explain and we need you to be open-minded. We need you to understand."

Eleazar looked at him confused, "Is Carlisle okay?"

"None of us are okay." I muttered.

"Physically Carlisle is fine." Edward corrected.

"What do you mean?" Tanya looked impatient.

I stepped forward, "The entire family in is grave danger. Something horrible is coming for us."

"The Volturi? Why?" Tanya asked confused.

"We'll get to that but first I ask you to hear us out. Promise us that you'll listen to everything we have to say before you judge. We're begging you to just listen." Edward looked at all of them pleading.

"We're listening. We promise to hear it all." Tanya promised after a few moments of silence.

They all sniffed the air and wrinkled their noses. "I knew they'd be here." Tanya said muttering.

"Yes," I reminded them, "and they're on our side. Again."

She shut up then.

"Where's Bella? How is she?" Kate asked.

"She'll join us shortly. She's very well, thoroughly enjoying immortality." Edward smiled slightly.

Kate looked at me, "I've see you've done quite the same."

I nodded, "Yes, it is quite fascinating."

"Tell us about this grave danger you have. We promised to listen and keep an open mind to what you have to say. We'll be on your side, where we belong." Tanya's voice was quiet, yet firm. She was done with small talk.

"I'd like you to listen to the other rooms in the house. What do you hear?" Edward was silent after that, allowing them to listen to the children's hearts.

Carmen looked confused, "A werewolf?"

"Listen closer." Edward told her.

"A bird? A humming bird?" Kate wondered.

Eleazar nodded, "Three of them?"

"No, but remember that. What do you smell?" He asked.

"Besides the wolf." I added.

"A human?" Kate whispered.

Tanya disagreed, "No. Not fully human...but close. I've never smelled anything like that before."

"No you haven't, Tanya. But please, please remember you've never experienced anything like this before. You've never even heard of this before." He looked to me and the door. I nodded slowly making my way to the door.

Eleazar watched me curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you guys can't skip out on our explanation." I smiled now standing in front of the door.

"We promised you we'd listen." Tanya said firmly.

"Please remember this promise as we make our next move." I told her quietly.

"Bella," Edward called for her, "will you please bring Renesmee out here please?"

As soon as they entered the room and Nessie peeked out from Bella's hair they freaked out. Tanya and Kate jumped backwards, Kate going all the way back to me. Carmen's eyes widened and Eleazar jumped in front of her protectively, hissing at Bella and Nessie.

"Remember the promise!" I reminded them.

"Some things cannot be heard! This is inexcusable! What have you done!" Tanya shrieked.

Edward's voice was hard, "Remember what you heard. Remember what you smelt! She's not what you think!"

"There's no exceptions to this rule, Edward!" Tanya snapped at him.

"We need to leave!" Kate backed into me, then quickly spun around hissing at me.

"No, you can hear her heartbeat!" I said quickly.

Carmen seemed intrigued at this, "Her heartbeat?"

"She's half human," Edward told them. "I'm her biological father and Bella is her biological mother. She gave birth to her. It nearly killed her, I had a very hard time getting the venom into her in time."

Eleazar didn't look convinced, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"These relationships are very uncommon," I said. "survivors are even more uncommon."

"Momma?" Luke's voice sounded throughout the house.

My eyes flashed to Edward in a panic.

"Are there more?" Kate glared at me.

"Mommy?" Luke called for me again.

I looked at her, "He's my child. Him and his sister Lilly are upstairs. Jasper is their father."

His soft footsteps moved closer to us until he was seen. Tanya and Kate looked bewildered. Eleazar hissed at him.

"Momma. What's happening?" He asked scared, his hair a light blue.

I took a step towards him, "Remember Tanya Carlisle was telling you about? And how you had to convince her that you weren't a full vampire and that you came out of mommys tummy?"

He nodded looking between each of our guests.

"We'll that's what we're doing. We're trying to tell them."

"Oh my," Carmen breathed looking at him for the first time, "does he ever look like Jasper. But with your human eyes."

"Yes," Edward exclaimed. "you can see the resemblance!"

Carmen stepped around Eleazar and looked at Nessie and Luke. "Come here child."

Luke slowly walked towards her, unsure if it was safe or not.

"It's okay baby." I encouraged him. As soon as I said that, he walked right up to her a small smile on his face.

She smiled at him, then looked at Nessie. "You too, have your mothers eyes and your fathers face."

Both children beamed at her.

"Renesmee wants to know if she can tell you her story herself. She has a gift for explaining things."

"Do you speak?" Carmen asked.

"Yes," Nessie said in her high soprano. Everyone in Tanya's family flinched except Carmen. "But I can show you more than I can tell."

She placed her little hand on Carmen's cheek and Eleazar was at her side in a millisecond, ready to pull her away at any moment.

"No." She told him quietly her eyes never leave Nessie's.

I sighed contently and walked over to Lucas, picking him up and giving him a hug. After a few moments, Nessie's hand fell from Carmen's face.

"She speaks the truth." Carmen told her family. "Everything they've told you is true. She's got such a vivid gift! Only one like that could come from a gifted father! Does he have any gifts?" She looked at Luke.

"His is very similar to Jasper's," I explained, "he can take the emotion he feels and project it out to everyone. So if he's happy, his happiness fills the room. His hair also seems to turn colors with his own emotions. Blue is sad, red if he's angry..."

"You said you had a daughter as well, where is she?"

"Lilly's upstairs!" Luke answered in his semi high voice. It wasn't as high as Nessie's, not nearly, but it was normal for a little boy.

Carmen was truly intrigued. "Does she posses gifts too?"

I nodded, "She controls the elements, which she isn't that great at, and she also can turn herself invisible."

"I take it those are some things you used to have?"

"I still have them." I corrected.

"Talented kids, talented parents."

"Carmen," Eleazar looked at her in shock at her sudden comfortable nature, "what are you doing?"

"Don't worry! They speak the truth come here!" She motioned him over to her.

He was reluctant but he stood next to her. Renesmee reached out to touch his forehead. As soon as they made contact he jumped back.

"Ai caray!"

Tanya moved a little closer, "What'd she do to you?"

"Nothing," Carmen answered for him, "she was just trying to show him her side of the story."

He moved closer again, looking to Carmen as he did so, still weary. They touched again but this time he just flinched. Like with Carmen, after a few moments he was completely won over.

"Ah I see. They are right. Every word is true." He told the rest of them.

One by one the rest of them allowed Renesmee to show them exactly what she showed Carmen and Eleazar. And just like them, they were completely won over.

"So we know that she is a hybrid but what about him and his sister?" Tanya asked skeptically.

I held out my hand. "Let me show you."

Tanya took my hand and I began showing her everything. Starting at the wedding, moving to the honeymoon, skipping the dirty stuff, then showing her when we came home and how I found out I was pregnant, right up until the birth when I stopped.

"This part gets semi gory. Are you okay with that?" I asked not showing her anything.

She nodded and I began showing her everything I remembered about delivering the children. The pain of being cut open. Me seeing Lucas for the first time. Up until I passed out. Then I showed her when I first woke up and seeing my kids for the first time clearly. And finally, how they've grown up up until this point.

"Well?" Kate demanded looking at us.

Tanya nodded, "That is true as well. Its incredible, Renesmee just shows you pictures, but you can make me feel things as well..."

"Would you like to see?" I asked the rest of them. Carmen and Kate nodded but Eleazar stayed put. I figured he's had enough weirdness for one day. After I showed both of them the same thing I showed Tanya Lilly came downstairs.

She looked at our guests and hid behind me. I couldn't blame her, they were staring at her rather intensely even though I knew it was only out of curiosity.

"So when is the Volturi coming? How did they find out about them?" Tanya asked still half looking at Lilly.

Edward frowned, "When the girls saw Irina that day, the kids were with them."

Kate gasped, her eyes narrowing, "Irina did this? She brought this to the Volturi?"

"No..." Tanya said firmly as if she was trying to convince herself that Irina couldn't so such a thing.

"Alice saw her go to them. And so did I." I told her sadly.

Eleazar stared us me in shock, "How could she do such a thing?"

"Think of how you felt when you first saw Renesmee. Imagine seeing her farther away and not waiting for us to explain." Edward shrugged.

"No matter what she thought, you're family." Tanya's voice was tight.

"There's nothing we can do now. We only have a month." I shook my head looking at my babies. Lilly reached her arms up to me and I quickly picked her up and hugged her and her brother.

This threw them for a loop.

"So long?" Eleazar asked in disbelief.

"Everyone's coming. I suppose it takes time to prepare." Edward told him.

"The whole guard?"

Edwards jaw was tight, "Not just the guard. Everyone. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the wives."

"The wives? But they never leave the tower! Why would they put themselves in danger?"

"There's something more than just punishment for what they think we've done. I don't know what it is, but there's something else." I explained hoping he could help. Eleazar was a former Volturi member right?

Eleazar began pacing, "What else could their be other than punishment?"

"Where's Carlisle and Alice and everyone else?" Tanya asked.

"Looking for friends to help us." Edward replied only answering some of the question.

She sighed, "Edward, no matter how many people you gather, we can't help you win! We can only fight and die with you. But I suppose, after what we've done we deserve it. After what Irina's done to you..."

"We're not asking you to die with us. You know Carlisle would never ask that of you." Edward said quickly.

"I would." I joked grinning at each of them to show I was kidding.

Edward sighed shaking his head at me, "Okay, Lexi would ask that but Carlisle wouldn't."

"Well if it turns to a fight we can't just stand by! I mean, I only speak for myself when I say that, but I'm not going to stand by anymore! I'm at least going to help you like I should've in the past." Tanya exclaimed triumphantly.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I do agree with that, but if he isn't asking us to fight, what is he asking for?"

"Witnesses. If we can get a big enough party of people to just stand by us and make the Volturi pause for one moment, we can try to explain to them that this is a mistake. It's difficult to ignore what is right in front of you, especially if he can see it for himself. Besides, by the end of the month Renesmee with have gained another year and a half of development." Edward held her little hand close to his face.

"And the twins will have gained the same mentally, but only about a half of that physically." I agreed.

Carmen looked at me confused, "They grow slower than she does?"

"Yes," I explained, "the twins grow at the same rate, but they only grow about an inch a week. In fact Carlisle made me promise to measure them while he was gone. They have very different genetic codes, their gifts are embedded in their genes like mine are. That's why I didn't lose any of mine when I became a vampire. Because they have extra specially modified genes, they grow slower."

Edward looked at me confused, "When did you figure that out?"

"Last week."

Carmen giggled reaching for Lilly, "Come here little one. So shy you are."

Lillian shied away from her looking to me for help on what she should do.

"You can go to her. She won't hurt you." I encouraged her to go to Carmen. Anything that would help them stay on our side. If the kids grew on them there's no way they could turn their backs. Well, at least Carmen couldn't.

She looked at me still unsure, then looked at Carmen's smiling face and awaiting arms. Finally she nodded and let Carmen take her out of my left arm. Luke watched her intently, making sure she didn't hurt Lilly.

"Edward, what's the werewolves part in this?" Tanya asked eyeing up Jacob.

He spoke before Edward could, "If the Volturi won't stop to listen, we'll stop them."

She laughed, "How very brave of you. But that'll be quite impossible for you considering they're much more experienced than you."

"You don't know what we can do." Jacob glared at her.

"Whatever you say." She let the topic drop.

"A very talented family.." Eleazar began saying something but I wasn't paying attention.

Carmen held it for now, "Lexi. Can I try something with her?"

"I'm sorry?" My eyes flashed to her.

"I want to get a better understanding of what they can do. May I?"

I nodded surprised by her request. We'd never tested the twins ability before...

"Let's go out to the backyard." I suggested letting her lead the way with Lilly still in her arms.

"You said she can control elements?" Carmen asked continuing back towards the river. I followed her closely unable to see where she was going with this. Her thoughts weren't much help.

"Yes, she's pretty good with water, but anything else is unstable and very uncontrolled."

She nodded and set Lilly down by the river out back. Instantly Lilly dipped her hand in the water and made a water bubble. She showed Carmen, who marveled at it, her trick. Luke wiggled out of my arms to watch Lilly more closely.

"Gifted she is indeed," Carmen praised. "can you do anything else?"

Lilly nodded and gathered more water. Then, with an evil smile she fired a continuous stream of water at Luke. He crossed his arms across his chest, like he was going down a water slide, then in one quick movement whipped his arms out and around himself sending the water back at Lilly.

Carmen's eyes widened. "A rebuttal!"

My eyes two were wide, "Lukey, when did you learn to do that?"

He shrugged and continued to watch Lilly who was now attempting to dry herself off with air.

"Can you do that?" Carmen asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, but its not a gift I use often. I didn't even know he could do that...some mom I am."

She smiled and put her arm around me, "Don't worry mi joven uno they're still very young. Still discovering their gifts themselves!"

Watching Lilly play with the water some more, after giving up on the air, I nodded in agreement. Carmen was right, Lilly was just learning her gifts. Luke's were a lot easier to control considering he did it unknowingly.

"See. She's still playing. Still learning just how much she can actually do with gifts. There's no reason to beat yourself up. Just enjoy the moment. Enjoy the experience of watching your kids learn and grow."

It hit me then. Carmen was absolutely right! A few days ago I was crying about how I would never experience normal things parents experience because my kids grew to quickly, but what I didn't realize was that these were my normal experiences. Watching your kids learn and grow were the normal experiences a parent dealt with. Even though my kids weren't normal and the things they learned weren't normal didn't mean that they weren't experiences. This was my normal. These were my normal experiences. I'd never been normal and now I was surrounded by people who also weren't normal. Our "normals" were the same. Together we were all normal. This was my normal. This was where I belonged.

I smiled and gave Carmen a hug. "Thank you. You have no idea exactly what you've done for me, but you've really really made the difference."

"Well I'm happy to help." She gladly returned the hug and I knew from then on we'd be perfectly good friends.

"Carmen!" Eleazar called for her.

"I think that's our cue to go back," She picked up a soaking wet Lilly and began walking towards the sound of his voice. I grabbed Luke and followed her once again.

"Where have you been?" He asked looking between the two of us with my wet kids.

Carmen pecked him on the cheek as she walked by, "Down by the river. Lilly was showing me her tricks."

We entered the house. Only to find Peter and Charlotte being showed the story by Nessie.

I waved to Peter, who appeared to have already watched the story. He grinned at me, returning my wave.

"Carmen can you do me a favor?"

She stopped in the middle of the living room and looked at me, "Of course."

"Can you bring the kids upstairs and turn on the shower for them in the hall bathrooms. They can do the rest."

"Sure. That's no problem!" She took Luke in her other arm and carried them effortlessly upstairs.

Eleazar nudged me, "Way to go. Now she's going to be obsessed with children."

I laughed at his comment and moved over towards Peter. He met me on the outskirts of the living room still keeping a close eye on Charlotte.

"What I don't get to meet them?" He looked offended though his voice gave it away that he was joking.

"Meet who?" I asked looking back at Eleazar.

He sighed dramatically, "Your kids."

"Edward told you about my kids?"

"No, Jasper did after he told us to come here he explained everything. I'll admit I thought it was a stretch but after seeing what I did when she touched my face I believe every word."

I smiled at the thought of Jasper trying to explain to them our kids. "It's hard to believe what you see when you see it for yourself."

"Isn't it? By the way, I see vampirism has suited you very well. Not a blood sucking demon either I've noticed."

I laughed, "No! God you thought I'd massacre the town or something? I'll admit I'm offended Peter."

Peter chuckled, "Well I wasn't sure. You were quite the firecracker from what Jasper's told me. And trust me it was very evident at your wedding."

"So what your saying is that everyone at my wedding who didn't previously know me before left with the impression that I'm a nutjob?"

"No no no. Nutjob's not the right word. I was thinking more like energy ball. Honestly I had no clue how Jasper kept up with you at all." He shook his head remembering all the stories Jasper told him.

"Only half of those are true." I giggled.

He looked at me funny, "What the hell you talkin' about?"

"I can read minds, only half of the stories Jasper told you are true."

"Well I think I believe Jasper more than I believe his mind reading wackjob of a wife."

I couldn't help but laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella eyeing me extremely confused. Eleazar was doing the same his thoughts giving him away. "I'm telling Jasper you said that."

"Go ahead," Peter challenged. "what's he gunna do?"

"Beat you up."

He scoffed, "Jasper? Beat me up? Yeah right."

"Hey, Maria made him her second in command instead of you for a reason didn't she?" I smiled at him in a mock-evil way, trying to keep the conversation light so it wasn't awkward or upsetting for him even though I'd brought up Maria. I wasn't sure how comfortable Peter was about joking with Maria, but I was going to find out real soon.

He chuckled, not seeming to care I'd brought her up. In fact he joked right along with me, "That's true probably because he put out a lot easier than I did."

I gasped at this new information, truly shocked.

Peter, noticing my reaction, cocked his head to the side and took a few steps back in case I became lethal. "You didn't know that?"

"That Jasper had sex with Maria? No!" I kept my voice down, trying not to announce it to the whole room.

His eyes got wide, "Aw shit."

I covered my face with my hands and rubbed my face. "Holy crap. I didn't know that."

"I thought he'd told ya. Or would've told ya anyway. Aw God. That was not something you should've heard from me. Shit! I should've just played it like I was joking..."

"No. It's good that I found out...sorta. At least I know now."

He pointed at me, his eyes wide, "You didn't hear it from me!"

"Who else would I have heard it from?"

"Charlotte. Jasper doesn't hit women."

I laughed, "No he'll kick your ass because he can't kick hers."

Peter joined in, "You're probably right."

"Momma! Momma!" Luke ran towards me, with only shorts on, jumped in front of me and glared at Peter. "Don't you hurt my mommy! I'll beat you up!"

"Luke!" I exclaimed scooping him up and throwing an apologetic look at Peter. "He's not going to hurt me! Relax! This is daddys friend Peter."

"It's okay. Jasper warned us that he told Luke to protect you at all costs and that Luke will identify every stranger as a threat." Peter just shrugged.

Luke stared at him intently, "You know my daddy?"

"Yupp, just saw him earlier today."

He nodded and smiled at Peter then content with his answer. "If you know daddy then I guess you won't hurt mommy. But I'm watching you." He jumped down out of my arms and ran back upstairs.

I stared at him in complete and utter shock at what he'd just said. "I-I...I'm literally at a loss for words."

"What can you say? He's Jasper's kid."

I was extremely thankful Peter was so easy going. It was just one less person I had to worry about Luke offending by his over protectiveness of me by Jasper's request of course.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Understanding. Believe me I have enough to worry about without worrying about Luke offending people."

Peter chuckled, "Don't mention it. It's not that hard to ignore when you've known Jasper as long as I have. Especially ever since he's met you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper's quite protective over you. He was very upset with Alice for making him come with her. He would've much rather stayed with you. He's worried that with all these vampires that are coming one of them will set you off and you'll get hurt. Quite the over reactor if you ask me."

"He can't help it," I smiled picturing Jasper all worried about me, "he's so used to protecting me from everything when I was a human. It's hard for him to let go and back off."

"At least he's lucky enough to mate on someone who understands. Anyone else and he'd be a single man." Peter laughed and I couldn't help but join him. After everything I'd been through, Jasper's bad traits were hardly bad at all. They were just minor speed bumps and I was sure that Jasper had some things about me that he considered bad too. No one was perfect after all. Just another reminder to me that this is where I was supposed to be. This was normal. This was my normal.

A/N: wow! Two in one day...well sorta it's 12:41AM but still! Haha so I have some surprises for you guys. One isn't good and one is but I'm still deciding on the good one. I haven't quite figured out if I want that to happen or not but I'm pretty sure it will! Surprises surprises!

Hope you liked it don't forget to review! :)) and as always, thanks for reading!


	67. Friends

LPV

This. House. Is. Chaos. Quite literally! I swear I've never seen so many people in one home! There was no way this should've been comfortable. I supposed it helped we didn't have to make sleeping arrangements...

That wasn't the only thing driving me crazy though. What really made me semi irritated and semi not irritated was repeating my story about my kids every day. I was glad to do it, especially if it helped us, but doing it over and over again sucked.

The Irish Coven came first and really I didn't need to show them my story. Maggie, a red curly haired young girl, had told Siobhan and Liam that we were telling the truth and they believed us before we showed them a thing! Edward said that Maggie's gift was telling when people could lie or not. I'd decided to test it out.

"This boys name is Mark." I said gesturing to Luke, who's name she did not know.

"Lie."

"His name is Joe."

"Lie."

"His name is Lucas."

"Truth." Maggie giggled at me.

Edward shook his head disapprovingly and apologized to Siobhan and Liam, who just smiled, on my behalf.

"Edward is a party pooper." I giggled throwing Edward a smirk.

"Truth." Maggie also laughed looking back at Edward apologetically.

Luke had stood beside me mesmerized. He couldn't stop staring at Maggie. Ever since that moment those two have been inseparable.

The Egyptian Coven came after them and they were the complete opposite of the Irish Coven. Well sorta. Benjamin and Tia, the two younger and more carefree members, believed every word of our story as soon as we showed them. Amun, the leader, and his mate Kebi, who I never heard speak, were extremely weary. Well I don't think Kebi was, but she acted like it because Amun was. In fact he was so distraught, he order his coven to leave as soon as we finished telling them about it. I tried to convince him to just see for himself but he greatly refused to touch me and Nessie. After a short talk and a few threats, Benjamin had convinced him to stay.

I truly liked Benjamin and we really hit it off right away, simply because he was intrigued by the fact that I had the same gift as him, controlling elements. This of course also lead him to enjoy Lilly as well and he was working with her on controlling her gift. I made a mental note to find a way to thank him if we made it out of here alive.

Garrett was the first of our nomad friends to arrive. He was a very wild and eagar vampire who didn't back down from a challenge. He reminded me a lot of myself, leading me to admire him and like Benjamin, really like him. It didn't take him long to convince him of our story, but I was pretty sure he only half paid attention considering most of his thoughts were about Kate. As soon as we released him from our talk he made his way over to tackle that challenge.

Mary and Randall came after him, they too, quickly believing our story shortly after seeing it just like every other vampire in our house. They also said, like everyone else, that they'd consider what else they could do for us besides witness.

Carlisle and Esme came home shortly after Mary and Randall came to us. And quite frankly it was a good thing too. I was hoping this would loosen up Amun a bit. Carlisle had however brought a...friend? with him. Alistair was a very private vampire who didn't trust anyone. He spent most of his time away from us talking to someone, whether it be himself or someone else I'd never know.

I'd told Carlisle about what Carmen and I had discovered by the pond when they first arrive and of course, he insisted on seeing it for himself. Well, Luke didn't go anywhere without Maggie so she came along too. Benjamin also came because Lilly needed to shoot water at Luke and Benjamin was helping her with her gift.  
>As soon as we got out there, Lilly picked up the water with ease and began squirting Luke with it as she'd done before. Luke once again crossed his arms and then flung them out around him, spraying water back at Lilly. But Benjamin came to her rescue, using the air to keep it from splashing back at her and instead moved it to the river.<p>

"Very impressive Luke!" Maggie praised him.

Carlisle smiled at me nodding in agreement at Maggie's words. "My God you two have grown so much mentally. I would've been able to tell you if you grew physically but someone didn't take your measurements."

I glared at Carlisle. "Ya know what, that certain someone had other things to do. Like entertain someone else's guests and make sure they believed our story."

He chuckled at my frustration. "You need a vacation."

"I could've taken one if someone would've let me go with them."

"You never asked."

"You said we had to stay here."

"No I didn't."

I sighed and shook my head, tired of having this conversation.

Carlisle had Luke and Lilly do the procedure again, this time having Luke see if he could push the water somewhere other than at Lilly which he couldn't do. Benjamin gave him a few tips that he said might help and they tried a few more times still failing.

"Maybe it doesn't work." Lilly said after Benjamin saved her for the fourth time in a row.

Luke nodded, "Maybe I'm supposed to use the gift to attack the person attacking me and it won't let me hit anyone else."

"A defensive thing," Carlisle nodded. "It would make sense."

"It looks like it's goin to rain." Lilly said completely changing the topic; looking up at the sky.

We looked up and nodded.

"Come," Carlisle gestured back towards the house, "we can finish this inside."

Maggie gestured for Luke to run up ahead with everyone else while she lingered behind with me.

"Lexi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I spun around to face her, having been a few paces ahead, and nodded. "Sure what's up?"

She sighed, "Okay. I need to ask a favor. When I first came here you and Edward asked us to listen before we made any judgments...well I need to ask the same thing of you. Please hear me out first okay."

I nodded and looked at her trying to read her mind. The only thing she was thinking was oh god what if she hates me. "What's up?"

"Lexi. I've mated on your son." Maggie stopped walking and looked at my fearfully. She knew I was only a few months old and must've known that I could be unpredictable. She was right. My first instinct was to attack her but, I calmly fought the urge. I took a few deep breaths before nodding at her.

"He looks like he's about six." I told her as calmly as I could.

She nodded, "I know I know. Obviously nothings come up other than we spend lots of time together and I've talked to Carlisle and he said that nothing will even happen between us, love wise until he's older anyway. Neither of us feel that way about each other yet. Carlisle said we wouldn't. He, uh, told me to tell you that fact first so you didn't kill me. You're not going to kill me though right?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I'm trying to fight that urge," I sighed, "how would you two even see each other? You live in Ireland. You drink human blood."

"I know. Carlisle asked me the same questions. I wanna try animal blood. I really do. It might take me some time but I'd at least like to try. Besides, if it doesn't work out we can always have our separate diets. That shouldn't matter too much. Living wise, I don't know. Obviously you'd want Luke to stay with you until he matured enough to go on his own. I can respect that decision and then whatever we decide to do together after that..."

Do. Together. The words echoed in my head. I sighed again not knowing what to think. I hadn't even had a year with him and I was already losing him to someone else. I had to admit it was a crappy feeling. He was my son. Mine. Now I understood how Bella felt when Jake told her he imprinted on Nessie...

I sighed, "I don't really have a choice I guess. There's no stopping the mating pull."

"It would've happened sooner or later. I just thought I should tell you." She looked at me cautiously still figuring I could hurt her.

"Thanks for telling me at least. I mean hey at least you're not some random stranger he just happens to show up with one day..." I smiled at her slightly and started walking again. Maggie giggled and followed me back to the house. Luke was in her arms before she even walked in the door,

"I was worried about you Maggie! Good thing you're okay!" He gave her a hug and a big smile.

I looked at Carlisle, who gave me an apologetic look, and shrugged, "What do you do?"

He put his arm around me and smiled, "There's nothing you can do."

"Momma, come see the pretty pictures!" Lilly waved at me from across the room. She was being held by a darker skinned woman with long features, wearing nothing but animal skins. I could tell she was wild just by looking at her. Naturally, that made me weary of the fact that she was holding my daughter.

I looked at Carlisle, wearily this time, "Who's that?"

"That's Zafrina. She's the leader of the Amazon coven. Her mate, Senna is over by Maggie and Luke. We've already explained our story and they agreed to witness for us. She has a gift of showing people what she wants them to see. We've had a very hard time keeping Nessie and Lilly away from the 'pretty pictures'" He explained with a chuckle.

"Are they...good pictures?"

"Well Bella approves and well, lets be honest, she's a much stricter parent than you."

Laughing, I nodded contently at his answer, "Seems legit."

"Momma come see!" Lilly insisted.

I walked over and introduced myself to Zafrina.

"Show momma! Show momma!" My daughter cheered.

Soon I was being show images of meadows and sunsets; things that were simple yet breathtaking.

"I'm sorry she's been pestering you so much, though I must say I can sorta see why. You have an incredible gift. But of course that doesn't mean she has a right to bother you..."

Zafrina smiled, "Don't worry about it. She's very cute."

"Thank you."

Even though I felt bad, Zafrina continued to entertain Lilly and Renesmee while Bella and I attended to other business. A few days later, I'd caught Bella looking up an address on the internet. The same address Jasper had given me. Bella told me to keep my mind blocked, which I'd already done because Jasper told me too, because she thought we had to keep it a secret from the family.

"Have you ever met this man?" She asked pacing in Jasper and I's room. Edward and Emmett had taken our children hunting for a while so we used this opportunity.

"No, but Jasper said he's a friend of his. Apparently he makes fake things like I.D's and passports and crap." I showed her what Jasper had written.

"That's not the address Alice gave me..." Bella looked at me confused.

Now I was confused, "What do you mean? This was the one you were looking up."

"No I looked up his name and thats the address I found. Alice gave me this one." She showed me a piece of paper with her writing on it. "I burned the one Alice gave me." Bella added seeing my confusion at it not being Alice's writing.

"Well, maybe we aren't supposed to go to the same place..." I said completely unsure of what do to next.

Bella shrugged, "Well if he does illegal stuff, maybe we should try the one Alice gave me first because it didn't come up online."

"Secret address, secret business...but why do we need these?"

Bella looked at me as if she was understanding something for the first time. "Of course. We need these for the kids! If something happens during the talk we can save them! Alice knew we had to save the kids!"

I nodded, now too understanding, "Seems legit. But we'll need to find a time to go meet up with this guy."

"I'm taking Renesmee to Charlie's house tomorrow with Jacob. As long as you don't mind leaving Lilly and Luke with a werewolf we can go then."

"As long as they're safe..."

So that's what we did. The next day I got Luke and Lilly up and told them we were going on an adventure. Bella had already called Charlie and asked if he'd be okay with them and I guess he agreed. Bella also told Jake that he better keep his mind blocked, about us going away, from Edward. I told him he'd be walking on two legs if he didn't.

"Momma can I listen to the hobo song?" Luke asked as I got him out of the car.

I handed him my iPod, "No singing bad words in front of Charlie though, he'll probably freak out or something."

Bella stared at me, "You let your son sing bad words in songs? He's only six!"

"He's going to experience it one day. Jasper and I thought that if he's going to learn it he better learn it from us in a controlled environment."

She shook her head and walked to the door. I followed her inside and greeted Charlie.

"Thanks for doing this. I know they aren't your grandkids and all."

"It's no trouble. They're all well behaved." He picked up Nessie and set her on his lap.

Bella threw a knowing glance at Jacob and walked out after a quick goodbye and thanks.

"Two legs." I whispered to him as I walked out the door.

I saw Bella start to get in the drivers seat, "Oh no whatcha think you doin'?"

"Really?" She frowned at my accent and poor grammar.

"Yes. Get out I drive."

"No you don't, it's my husbands car."

Sighing I rolled my eyes, "Do you know where that address is?"

"Sorta..." She mumbled then after a few moments walked around to the other side.

"Thank you." I got in and started the car. Careful not to alert Charlie, I drove away at the speed limit until the house was out of sight. Then I saw what this little thing could do. And I had to admit, it was nice. Edward's car wasn't as crappy as I'd thought...

We went to the one Alice had given her first like we planned. It took us to a dumpy old building with little businesses inside. A daycare, a tattoo parlor; small places I'd never bring my kids too. The paint was coming off of the three story building faster than people were replacing it...because no one was replacing it. A man knocked on the window.

"You might not want to park your car here. It probably won't be here when you get back." He advised us smiling. I could tell he was hoping to give us more than advice. I might've been away from Los Angeles for a while but I didn't forget all the street crap I learned.

I got out of the car, knowing I could use this man to my advantage. "Thanks for the advice. Say, do you know a J. Jenks?" I flashed him a sweet smile and moved closer to him.

His face flushed and he chuckled nervously, "Why do you need to see him?"

I touched his left arm flirtatiously. "I think thats my business."

Bella got out of the car and I could seeing her giving me a strange look.

"Well, you don't look like the average customer."

"Maybe I'm not. But does that me you'd reject me?"

His eyes looked at me suspiciously. "Possibly..."

"How about this," I leaned in a little closer, "how about you just treat me like a normal customer and I'll treat you like a normal man who isn't up to no good."

"Well normal customers, ones that look like you at least, go straight up to the skyscraper address."

I thought for a moment and pulled Jasper's paper out of my pocket. "This one?"

He nodded, "Yeah that one."

"Do you think he'll be able to see us?" Bella asked.

"Tell ya what. I'll give him a call and let him decide." He picked up the phone attached to the building and dialed a number.

"Hey J, it's Max. I know I'm not supposed to call you at this number unless its an emergency..."

...

"We'll not really. There's two girls here that want to see you."

...

"She doesn't look normal."

...

"No.."

...

"Let me speak!"

"I think he knows my husband." I told Max.

"Damn! Married," He muttered to himself then said to J, "She says you might know her husband."

...

"Her or her husband?"

...

"She looks like a supermodel! Pale skin, hot ass body, blonde hair to the middle of her back, golden eyes,-sound familiar?"

...

"Her name..."

"Alexis Hale...but he might know Alice Cullen or my husband Jasper."

"Her names Alexis Hale, but she said her husbands name's Jasper."

J was yelling now. Screaming. Using profound language that I only let my kids listen to in songs and even then some of those words were too awful for them to hear. Bella's eyes were wide at the sudden change of the conversation.

"Because you didn't ask!" Max yelled back. He was panicky.

There was a pause in J's yelling.

...

"Yes. Jasper."

So J did know Jasper. Could Jasper have been the reason for J's behavior? I doubted it. Jasper couldn't have done anything to make J react like that.

Max listened as more yelling happened, "But you only meet with them on Thurs-okay! I got it!"

He hung up the phone and collected himself.

"You could have told me you were a priority client."

"I didn't know." I told him semi apologetically.

"I thought you were a cop. Don't look like one but between the two of you, you're weird. And hot."

I reminded him, "And married."

He sighed, "So is it a drug cartel?"

My eyes widened, "What? NO!"

"Mafia?"

"No."

"Diamond smuggling? Murder coverage?"

"God no! Who do you deal with?"

"We'll you've got to be in something big. And bad to need J's papers. Especially at these prices."

He gave us a new address with directions and watched us drive away.

"You had to seduce him?" Bella asked as we drove.

I sighed, "You've obviously never dealt with people who do illegal things for a living have you?"

"And you have?"

"Lots of times. You either have to put a gun to them and be threatening or you have to be beautiful and seduce them."

Bella groaned, "Oh my God. Oh my God who are you?"

"Not the good girl everyone thinks I am."

We pulled into the parking lot of a tasteful building with Jason Scott, Attorney At Law on the front. The office was light green with beige accents and thankfully, vampire free. There was a blonde behind the counter who looked like she didn't terribly care for her job.

"Can I help you?" She smiled sweetly, putting on a show.

I spoke up, "We're here to see Mr. Scott."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Not really, no."

"Then it might take a while." She told us smirking. I didn't like her attitude.

Bella turned to have a seat against the wall when a voice on the phone stopped me from starting to argue and her from sitting.

"April! I'm expecting two girls soon! One by the name of Alexis Hale." The mans voice demanded.

I pointed between me and Bella.

"She just arrived." April spoke quickly. It seemed as if all of J's employee's were afraid of him.

"Well send her in!"

"Right away Mr. Scott!" She jumped up and motioned us to follow her quickly. Her hands were slightly shaking, afraid of being fired I guessed.

"Here you are." She ushered us through the door into a wooden office.

She shut the door behind her as she left.

The man I assumed was J was a short balding man who looked to be in his fifties. He wore a navy blazer over his blue and white striped shirt with a rosy red silk tie. He trembled, his skin a pasty white with sweat on his forehead. I began to wonder just what kind of relationship Jasper had with this man.

He rose, still shaking, and shook our hands.

"Mrs. Hale, it's an absolute pleasure. And you are?"

"Bella Cullen." She said as she shook his hand.

"It's a delight."

"Mr. Jenks. Or do you prefer Scott?" Bella asked.

He looked weary, "Whatever you prefer."

"How about you call me Bella, and I'll call you J?"

"Like old friends." He nodded wiping the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. "And you?"

"Lexi." I smiled.

"So you are Mr. Jasper's lovely wife?" He asked me gesturing to us to have a seat while he took one himself.

I nodded as I sat, "Yes. I am."

"Newly wedded I assume? Mr. Jasper never said anything about having a wife."

"Yes, in mid July." He seemed afraid of Jasper and I wondered why. Once again, what did Jasper ever do to him?

He seemed careful about what he said, thinking anything could set us off, "I trust Mr. Jasper's in good health?"

I nodded again, "Excellent health. He's just on an extended vacation."

He seemed content with this as if I'd just answered millions of questions he never had asked. "I understand. You should have come to the main office. My assistants would have put you straight to me so you wouldn't have had to go through less helpful channels."

"This was the address I'd been originally given by Jasper but someone," I glanced at Bella, "wanted to try that address first considering what you're doing for us."

"Ah, well, you're here now. What can I do for you?"

"Papers." I told him confidently.

"Of course. What papers are we talking about?"

"I'll need two drivers licenses, birth certificates, and passports. I don't know what..." I looked to Bella.

She nodded, "I'll need two of the same but only one drivers license."

Trying to save the kids. God, even Jasper didn't think they'd be okay. This scared me a little. But with a person like J I couldn't show my weakness to him.

"The names?" He wrote what we needed on a legal pad.

"Jacob Wolfe and Vanessa Wolfe." Bella said smiling slightly.

"Elizabeth and Nathan Taylor." Lilly could still keep her nickname, but I couldn't think of any names that Luke could be a nickname for other than Lucas.

He wrote each of the two names down under each of our separate orders. "Middle names?"

"Just something generic." Bella told him quickly.

I nodded at him in agreement.

"If you wish. Ages?"

"Twenty-seven for Jacob and five for Vanessa"

"Twenty-five for Nathan and Twenty-four for Elizabeth."

"If you want a finished document I'll need pictures. Mr. Jasper always liked to finish them himself."

I pulled out my wallet and dug around for pictures. Sure enough, Jasper had me covered, two pictures of the kids and a note:

You decide what ones they look older in. I know you'll choose better than me. You were way better at that.

~Jasper

I smiled and took out the ones I thought made them look older. After making sure those were the ones I handed them to J, seeing as Bella had already done so.

He looked at the two pictures and smiled writing down which was which.

"They look at like their parents." He commented on Lilly and Luke. "But she looks like her mom." J referred to Nessie.

"More like her dad." Bella smiled.

"Who isn't this man." J touched Jacobs face.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "No. Close friend of the family."

"Forgive me," J wiped his forehead again. "how soon will you need these?"

"A week." I told him.

"That's a rush order. It'll cost twice as-forgive me I forgot who I was speaking too."

I suppressed a giggle. Yup, he did know my husband.

"Just give us a number."

He looked slightly worried, though I was sure he must know money was no object. He did work with Jasper anyway. I'm sure Jasper wasn't that stingy. J wrote a number on the bottom of the pad for me and Bella. Mine a bit higher. I pulled out half of the amount written while Bella pulled it all out.

"Have you never worked with this before?" I whispered to her.

"Bella. It is customary to only pay half now, to ensure delivery." He agreed with me.

She shrugged, "I trust you."

I gave him my half and looked at him apologetically. "You can see why I came along."

He chuckled and nodded.

"Where would you like us to meet you?" I asked him warmly.

"How about at eight at the Pacifico? It's on Union Lake and the food is quite divine."

I agreed, "We'll see you there next week at eight."

We arrived home late after nine, after we stopped at a shop and Bella bought Nessie a gift on our way back to Charlie's. I had no clue what to get the twins. I didn't want to drop the bomb but considering this wasn't going to be a big deal thanks to the Volturi I had no clue whether to get them something small or big. Nessie was fast asleep when we get home, Luke and Lilly not far behind. I carried Lilly in, Luke insisting to walk.

Edward was playing his crap piano again. I understood it was his way of greeting Bella but for God's sake. It didn't matter; I was probably just bitter because I didn't have someone to greet me when I came home. After I put the kids to bed, I came back downstairs. Edward had stopped playing and was standing next to Bella with his arms around her shoulders.

"Good. The forest needs thinning." Emmett chuckled sitting next to Rosalie on the middle couch.

I rolled my eyes, "Wanna get your ass kicked again, Emmett?"

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. Emmett had been practicing with Bella on fighting lately and I'd been joining in every now and then. I beat him every time.

"Tomorrow. There's plenty of time." Edward said casually but I could tell he was upset.

"Edward, there's no such thing as plenty of time anymore! I need to practice and train! I have to be ready." Bella tried to convince him but his mind was made up.

"Tomorrow." He said firmly. Not even Emmett tried to argue.

I sat down on the left couch and leaned back, closing my eyes. There was no hope. No hope for us. This was why we needed those documents; to save the one thing left that I could save. Well, I could try and save. Who knew if they'd be okay? Jake, Seth, and (If Mallory got her way) Mallory, would all go to save them. At least they would be safe. Even if I wasn't. I'd much rather I die than them or, God forbid, Jasper. What if they didn't make it though? I mean, Jasper obviously thought that they wouldn't considering he had me get those documents. I couldn't bear the thought of my kids dead. Dead at the merciless hands of Aro and the guard. I could picture it. Them trapped, Aro coming up on them smiling evilly, their screams as he got closer and closer...the snap of their necks; the screams silenced.

Two arms wrapped around my shoulders, then the smell of Esme's perfume. "It'll be okay sweetheart."

I hugged her back tightly, tears still in my eyes. I heard Emmett sigh. Carlisle placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned against it just watching us. Rosalie shifted uncomfortably. The twins strong fast heartbeat filled my ears peacefully, reminding me they were still alive and well. The room was deathly silent except for the constant drumming of hearts from upstairs. No one dared to say a word or really even move for that matter. It was if I'd set fate upon them.

The sound of the door opening and closing broke the silence. I released Esme and took a breath; everyone did. Edward and Bella walked in the stuffy living room with Nessie in Bella's arms. The faint light of morning peaked through the window. I hadn't realized how long I'd been sitting here. Perhaps I'd fallen asleep.

"Momma?" Luke stood on the bottom step and peered at me worried and confused.

I gave him a smile, a pretty weak one but a smile nonetheless, and nodded at him trying to tell him I was okay because I really didn't trust my voice.

He came over and sat on my lap trying to comfort me in anyway he could. But that didn't last long when Maggie got back from hunting with Siobhan and Liam. Luke instantly perked up for her and looked at me smiling before going to her. Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, once again, apologetically.

I'd taken the day off to go do some shopping, figuring the family didn't need my negativity and sadness. Rosalie offered to go with me but I declined. She didn't push me on it, she knew me better than pester me about what was wrong and instead let me go by myself.

I wandered around the mall in Seattle not knowing what to do. I tried to think of things the kids could use even after the event coming up. I didn't want it to be something they'd grow out of to soon either. Then I had a thought. Luke was forever asking for my iPod and then sharing it with Lilly. Why not get them their own? It was perfect, they had fifth generation ones in all different colors now. Much better than my forth gen. I got a green one for Luke and a purple one for Lilly and now all I needed was add songs.

Of course I figured that wasn't the only thing I could get them. I decided to get Lillian a piece of jewelry, something that would remind her of Jasper and I. I looked at the necklace I was wearing; the one Jasper had given me for my birthday with our birthstones. If I was at risk for dying soon then surely I wouldn't need it in heaven or hell or wherever we go. Besides, it would certainly remind her of us...I sighed to myself looking around the jewelry store some more. Nothing really caught my eye though.

When I got home later that day, I loaded each of their gifts with their favorites from Jasper's and my iPod's. Once I finished that, I wrapped them up in their boxes and set them in my closet. A crappy hiding place? Yes, but my kids never go in there. Not since Emmett told them a wickedly horrid detail filled story about their being a portal to a secret world filled with zombies and brain eating monsters. I swear if he could've Jasper would've killed him.

It wasn't that hard to fall back into the normal for us. Get up, if I was asleep, get dressed, when the kids are up get them something to eat, and then do whatever tasks need to be done that day. Usually it's helping Bella or Lilly with their gifts but sometimes something new comes up.

I went hunting the night before Christmas as I was planning to visit my sisters. I hadn't seen them since the wedding and I was a bit nervous. How much could I tell them without them being 'in the know'? I'd already warned Lilly and Luke that they can't tell the people we were going to visit what they were, we had to act human. I already told my sisters that I'd be bringing two guests but that they didn't have to by them anything and the twins weren't expecting anything. At least we'd brought them up right in that sense.

After making sure they were dressed to perfection, Luke in a blue plaid button up shirt and nice black dress pants, Lilly in a light blue dress with sparkles all over it and black flats, and of course myself in a knee length deep blue skirt and a white floral lace top with a dark blue tank underneath, we all piled in my car, which was a Porsche 911 Turbo. Jasper had said 'Only the best for my babe.' or some crap like that. It was obnoxious but it was fast and well, I like fast.

We drove to my old house next to Charlie's, Bella Edward and Nessie were over there already for Christmas as well. I got out Lilly and Luke and held their hands as we walked up to the house and I rang the doorbell.

"Remember kids, can't tell them what we are, can't use our gifts, and can't drink blood. Remember, these are mommy's human sisters and they have no clue that I had babies."

They nodded as Carli opened the door. "LEXI!"

I gave her a hug. "Hey how are you!"

"Oh my God you're freezing! Get inside!" She pulled us in and took my coat before noticing the twins. "Who are they?"

"I'll explain later. When everyone's around." I said taking the twins coats and putting them in the closet.

We all followed Carli up to the living room where Ashley, Sara, Emma, and Mallory were upstairs talking and laughing. It reminded me of what Christmas used to be like back when I was human. It was always so much fun and so carefree. I hoped it would still be the same even after what had happened to me. Even after they met Lillian and Lucas. Mallory of course could help with that; she was the bridge between the supernatural world and the human world. Bella and I had once been that bridge so I knew just how important it was; maybe even more now because I knew how important keeping the secret was.

As soon as they saw me they all jumped up and gave me a hug, each once shivering slightly from my cold skin.

"Wow Lexi, Jasper's beauty rubbed off on ya." Ashley joked nudging me in the arm.

Sara looked at the twins, "Who are they?"

"Yea, we're all here now!" Carli took a seat next to Ashley on the couch.

I sat down between Mallory and Emma, and the twins sat on the other side of Mallory giving her a hug. You could see they were relieved to know at least one person.

"How about this," I suggested, "we all tell things about our lives that happened since graduation that none of us or most of us don't know yet. Ashley, you start because you're the oldest."

She nodded, "Well, I started college for design and I met a guy named Toby. We're kinda dating now and stuff."

"Holy shit. It actually sounds like you have your life under control!" I joked with a laugh. Lilly and Luke smiled at my choice of language.

"Tell us about him." Mallory ignored my comment.

"Well we met at a bar in San Francisco. He told me I had beautiful eyes and well that just hit it off right there. He works as a male stripper in LA."

"Yupp there's the part I was waiting for." I smirked at her.

She glared at me, "Shut up Lexi. At least my man has a job. Anyway, we've been dating ever since July."

Mallory nodded, "Well hey at least you found a nice man with a steady job."

"Sara you go next." Emma nudged her.

"Well, like Ashley I started college but to be a pediatrician. I haven't officially started dating anyone yet but I've met a few guys that I might like. Ones going to be a doctor and the other is an art student."

"Go for the doctor." I instantly replied.

Mallory smacked my arm, "Do you have to comment on everyone's relationships?"

Sara ignored us, "Oh and I'm thinking about adopting!"

Ashley stared at her, "For real? Before you're married?"

"No, after I'm married. But I think I wanna adopt. Have like two kids of my own and then adopt one or two. I mean look at Lexi's husband, he was adopted and he turned out okay!"

"Yeah but he has decent parents! I mean come on, he's Carlisle's child for God's sake!" Ashley exclaimed as if Sara would be a bad parent, which she wouldn't be. Sara was structured and sweet and smart. She was going to be a doctor herself after all.

Emma looked at me, "Lexilyn your turn!"

I had Luke and Lilly come sit on either side of me before speaking, "These are my kids."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Mallory's. Sara gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about? They look six." Ashley pointed out, finding her voice first.

"Yeah...they grow quickly. They're, um, special. They both have gifts and yeah." I was very cautious about what I said. Too much, and they could all be in grave danger.

Emma looked confused, "Are they like you?"

"What do you mean?" Now I was nervous, what did she know?

"You. You're different...God like almost." She said.

"Yeah," Carli chimed in, "you resemble Carlisle and Jasper now in a way."

Luke looked at me happily, he'd been dying to tell them. I shook my head no. "Yeah, I'm different now. Not exactly like you anymore.

Sara looked suspicious. "Well what are you then?"

"I can't tell you. Its against the rules but, I can assure you that I'm really no different than I was. Just a bit stronger thats all."

"Did Jasper make you this way?" Emma asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah. He did."

"Is this what you wanted," Carli wondered, "did you know he'd do this to you when you met him?"

"I've known all along. And yes, this is what I wanted."

They all nodded.

Emma nudged Luke, "So what's your name?"

"Lucas." He told her excited. Luke always did like friends.

"And how about you?" She looked to Lilly.

"Lillian." She grabbed my arm and laid her head against it, being shy. She wasn't sure if they liked her or not.

Ashley smirked, "You guys are cute, just like your momma."

She smiled at this. "You look like my mommy."

"That's because we're your mommy's sisters. I'm Ashley. That's Sara, Emma, Carli, and Mallory." Ashley introduced everyone, pointing to them in turn.

"We know Mallory. She's our friend." Luke grinned like mad. "I like friends."

"Can I be your friend?" Emma asked taking his hand in hers.

He nodded at her, "Of course! But you can't kiss me on the cheek. Only momma and Maggie can do that."

"Who's Maggie?" Mallory asked.

"One of our house guests. Her situation is much like your's and Seth's." I told her quietly.

"Emma." Ashley looked to her.

She took a deep breath, "I'm traveling."

"That's it?" Sara frowned at her.

"With my fiance." Emma added quietly.

I slapped her. "What the hell! How come I didn't get a phone call?"

"First off, ow that freaking hurt! Secondly, it's kind of between him and I for now. I've met his parents and all but we're just kind of taking it slowly."

"Slowly? We've been out of school for five months." Ashley pointed out.

She smiled, "Yeah well, I've actually been dating him since the ninth grade."

I threw myself back in the couch, "I'm going to kill you! And you never told me!"

"Who?" Carli grabbed her arm.

"His name is Josh."

Sara narrowed her eyes, "Adrian?"

Emma nodded.

I gasped and sat up again, "He was hot!"

Lilly giggled, "Mommy I thought you loved daddy."

"I do, but that doesn't mean other guys aren't cute!" I squeezed her hand.

"Carli. You're up!" Emma smiled.

Carli squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, I have some news..."

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Please don't think of me any differently than when you did before okay? Guys...I-I'm a lesbian."

We all froze and stared at each other in shock. Lesbian? Where did this come from? Not that it was bad, because there was nothing wrong with that but...I never would've guessed.

"Momma, whats lesbian mean?" Luke asked confused.

"Well, um...you know how mommy loves daddy?"

He nodded

"Lesbian is where two girls love each other instead of a boy and a girl loving each other."

"So Aunt Carli loves girls?" Lilly clarified.

"Yes. Exactly. Instead of Aunt Carli loving a boys she loves girls."

Luke rose his hand. "I love Maggie."

I sighed, "Yes baby, we all know Maggie is destine to marry you one day."

"Really?" Ashley asked confused, "how old is she? How do you know this?"

"She's older than Luke but he'll catch up to her age one day. Like I said he grows really fast. And it's just another part of who I am now. Once you meet that someone you wouldn't want anyone else." I explained thinking of my Jasper at the end. I missed him, especially now.

Sara guessed, "So that's what happened with you and Jasper. That's why you didn't care what he was. You wouldn't have wanted anyone other than him no matter what."

"Mommy says her and daddy are soul mates." Lilly exclaimed proudly. I couldn't help but smile; it was true after all.

"It's like me and Seth. I told you Seth is a shape-shifting werewolf, it's basically the same thing. Lexi isn't a werewolf, and neither is Jasper, but their love concept is the same. Now that I've met Seth, I wouldn't want anyone else." Mallory tried to help explain it to them using a cenario that they could actually semi understand because they knew the whole story.

Emma nodded, "Because you're perfect for each other and now that you've seen you're perfect match no one would ever compare!"

Mallory and I smiled, "Yes. Exactly!"

We all sat around the living room joking and laughing, telling funny childhood memories of us. The twins had a blast listening to all the crazy stupid stuff we did. After that the trains were starting to get tired, you could see it in their eyes so I drove them home after saying goodbye to my sisters. It was nice to see them again we hadn't kept in touch much with everything going on lately.

The twins were also by the time we got home. Emmett was in the garage helping Rosalie work on his jeep. He paused his job and helped me carry the twins inside and put them to bed.

"Geez what's yes do? Bore them to sleep?" He laughed quietly as he laid Luke down in his bed.

I rolled my eyes tucking Lilly in, "No in fact they had a really good time."

"Sure they did... I'll have to ask them tomorrow and see if you're lying."

I hit him in the arm after I shut the door, "Okay Emmett your on."

We walked downstairs and found Carlisle arguing with Amun. Every other vampire was crowded around them in a big circle, except Esme, Benjamin, Kebi, and Tia. Benjamin was next to Carlisle and the other three were close behind.

"Amun, if you want to go no one is forcing you to stay." Carlisle told him calmly.

"You're stealing my coven, Carlisle! Is that why you called me here," He demanded, "To steal from me?"

I laughed out loud and Amun's dark eyes turned to me.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yeah kinda," I nodded walking to stand by Carlisle, "I find it hilarious that you think Carlisle wants to steal Benjamin when I can do the exact same things he can do plus that. My daughter can do the same things Benjamin does! Why would Carlisle want to take him?"

Benjamin nodded in agreement. "Besides, you think Carlisle would pick a fight with Volturi, endanger his whole family, just to lure me here to die? Be reasonable, Amun. I want to do the right thing here! I'm not joining another coven for God's sake, I'm helping out our friends. You on the other hand can do whatever you wish."

"This won't end well." He sneered at us, "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running! You're all fools to think you can stop the Volturi."

"Think of who you're calling sane." Tia muttered next to Esme.

"We're all going to die! We're going to be slaughtered."

Carlisle's voice was firm, "It won't come to a fight!"

I rolled my eyes and moved outside of the circle, sitting on the coffee table, to see if I could see how it would turn out.

There was us, standing in the big group we were. The Volturi running at us ready for a fight. They see us and decided to keep going, not bothering to pause. Carlisle tries to stop them; they don't listen. We all die.

I shook my head trying to picture a different outcome, as this wasn't the future, I couldn't see how the Volturi would react because they didn't know how many of us their were.

Next, we all stood in the group again, but this time the Volturi stopped to listen and believed our story. A peaceful outcome.

Edward stared at me reading my thoughts. "Do it again."

Carlisle stopped mid sentence and looked to me through a break in the circle where other people had turned to stare as well. "Can you see the outcome?"

"Just the different ways it could turn out. The Volturi haven't made a decision on how to really react yet because they don't know we're all here."

Edward ignored us, "Keep going. Start again. This will give us an idea of what could happen."

I shut my eyes and started once more. Us. The Volturi. Fighting, death. Vampire's were flying everywhere. People from both sides were dying. I noticed Jasper was no where in sight. Carlisle died. Emmett. I stopped watching with a shudder.

"Go again. With detail Lexi. We need detail." Edward commanded me.

Us. The Volturi stopping to listen. Carlisle explained our story, but they didn't believe us. Caius killed Carlisle, starting the fight. Tanya was killed by Jane. Emmett killed Alec. Esme died at the hands of Aro. Jane was killed next, then Heidi. Charlotte went next, followed by Emmett. Immediately after Emmett was Rosalie, who'd given up after seeing Emmett die, and then Jane. Aro was killed by Jasper and Cooper, who'd suddenly appeared out of no where along with Alice. Luke ran to join in on the fight, I ran after him trying to stop him. I opened my eyes, not wanting to see what happens to my baby.

"GO Lexi. Keep watching." Edward's voice was firm and hard. Leaving no room for argument. I did as he said.

Alice was killed by Caius. Tia and Liam also died. Renata gone. Then I saw the most awful thing I could ever have seen. Luke was fighting against a guard member, actually holding his own when Caius came up behind him and killed him.

"Keep going." I could hear Edward demanding me.

Jasper, in a rage, killed Caius before he too be slaughtered by Felix. I couldn't watch. Not after that. I stood up, tears in my eyes, my whole body shaking.

Edward stared at me, "Keep going. We need this."

"No!" I yelled at him in a fury. "No, no no! I'm done!"

Quickly, I ran upstairs to Jasper and I's room and shut the door behind me still shaking. I laid down on the bed and let it all out. All of the emotions and despair, sadness, hurt, pain, worry; all of it out. Tears ran down my face and onto the pillow under my face. Silent torture. It was all too much to bare.

CAPV

"You shouldn't push her like that." I told my son who just stared at the stairs where Lexi had gone. Poor thing. Whatever she saw must've been horrid.

He turned to face me, looking confused yet deep in thought. "We need that Carlisle. We need to know what's going to happen."

"Not at her expense we don't!" I snapped at him, shocked that he would push her to such an emotionally destructive level.

"So we're going to die?" Rosalie asked him after a few moments of silence. I sighed to myself. As much as I wished for this meeting to not end in death I knew it would end that way. Or so Lexi suggested anyway.

Edward turned on the TV and began writing down names on the notepad app thing so we could all see. Carlisle, Tanya, Alec, Esme, Jane, Heidi, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie, Jane, Aro, Alice, Tia, Liam, Renata, Luke, Jasper, I read the names down the list confused at what Edward was trying to show us.

"Son, what do these mean?"

"Is it good if you're on the list? I"m on the list." Emmett spoke up high-fiving Rosalie for being on the list as well.

Edward turned to face all of us, he was fully in concentration mode. "It's not good if you're on the list. This list represents the people who died and what order they died in."

My eyes widened at my sons words. So we were sentenced to die. There really was nothing we can do.

"This isn't a solid future," Edward quickly reassured us. "This is just what Lexi had seen one time. The time before that the Volturi listened and believed us. It's just a possible outcome."

Amun glared at all of us in hate, "You're all fools! You live in a fantasy world! Trying to convince yourselves that this is just a theory? This is the truth! We're all going to hell! We're all going to die!"


	68. The Final Battle

LPV

Bella and I ran to pick up the files we ordered. It was already dark when we got to the restaurant. We were a few minutes early so we had time to pop in the contacts and fix my hair and all that crap before we went inside. We had no clue what name to give so Bella gave Jenks. We were lead up to the top floor in a little area with a nice fireplace and dim lights away from the main restaurant. They took our jackets, being taken aback by our beauty. It wasn't something I was quite used to yet. Yes, some people would stare at me, ogle and stuff like that, but you never get used to it really. At least I didn't anyway.

Bella stood by the fireplace and stuck her hands to it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her confused. Was she trying to burn herself?

She sighed at me like it was obvious what she was doing, "Trying to warm my hands." For the handshake, of course.

"Why bother?" I told her. It wasn't like he didn't already know. He was really weary of us...

J's presence ended our conversation. His coat was taken as well and he was dressed up in a suit and tie. So my deep purple dress wasn't going to be out of place.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." He told us apologetically once the man who took his coat was gone.

"No you're perfectly on time." Bella smiled at him gently.

J shook both of our hands not bothering him at all that our hands were cold. I knew he'd be used to it.

"You both look divine, if I may be so bold." We both smiled and thanked him.

J seemed worried and cautious about what he said, as if something very small could set us off. Though I supposed Jasper was a ticking time bomb sometimes, I figured J had learned this fact as well.

"I must say it's very different working with you two than working with Mr. Jasper. It's much less unsettling and worrisome." He was hesitant to say this and I could see why.

"I've always found Jasper to be very soothing." Bella said slightly surprised.

I just shrugged, "Jasper takes his business very seriously. It's not that he doesn't trust you, believe me he wouldn't have sent me here if he didn't trust you, he's just cautious. You understand and see a lot of us."

"I've been working with Mr. Jasper for more than twenty years, and my old partner knew him for fifteen before that. He changed...very differently." J said slowly cringing a bit at the end. Of course. First he's old reaching the life cycle then he became young again. Must've been odd for a human to experience.

"Yeah, Jasper's funny like that." Bella agreed.

"Won't you have a seat?" He gestured to the table in the center of the small area.

Bella looked to me slightly worried.

I spoke for us, "Actually, J, we're kind've in a rush."

"We've got a long drive home." Bella added as she took his bonus out from her bag and gave it to him.

He looked disappointed, "Oh. I was hoping we could speak for a moment."

My brows furrowed, "About?"

"Well, allow me to give you your items. I want to make sure you're satisfied." He took out two legal sized envelopes from his briefcase and gave them each to us.

Bella looked at them quickly clearly having no idea what she was doing, while I took many moments to make sure every detail was perfect.

"Thank you." She told him as I was checking on Luke's passport. I looked up at her and held out my hand.

"Just to be sure." I smiled as she placed them in my hand. She smiled at J, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

He chuckled nervously, "I can assure you every one will go through airports and police questioning. Not even experts would be able to tell."

"I'm sure they are." I nodded, "They are. I must say I'm very impressed and of course grateful of what you're doing for us."

"It's been my pleasure. In the future, please feel free to come to me for anything the Cullen family may need. I'm always available." So he really didn't like my Jasper huh?

"There was something you wanted to discuss?" Bella changed the subject."

"About Jasper?" I rose an eyebrow at J in wonder. We all sat down on the stone hearth at his gesture. So it was about Jasper...

"It's a bit delicate. Bella, you are the sister of Lexi?"

"Married to his brother, Edward." She clarified.

He nodded, "I've seen the names many times before. My belated congratulations. It's very nice Mr. Edward has found a lovely bride for him, Mr. Jasper as well. They were always without women companions and it's nice to see that happen for them. Of course over the years, I've developed great respect for the Cullen family including Mr. Jasper."

I giggled, "Yeah. He knows what he wants."

Bella smiled nodding. "Yeah..."

"Of course he does. I-I just..." J took a deep breath, clearly nervous.

"If this is about Jasper just say it," I encouraged him, "I know he can be rough but please don't feel afraid of him. He can be nice."

J shook his head, "No, no. Not Mr. Jasper. It's just if you two could assure me that you're not taking those children away from Mr. Jasper and Mr. Edward I'd sleep a lot better tonight."

We both nodded now understanding.

"No. It's not like that at all! We're just preparing incase something were to happen to me or Edward." Bella said quickly.

"I'd never try to take them away from Jazzy..." I said slowly. "it's just precautionary. Jasper's on vacation and well there's some difficult things going on right now that might have us separated temporarily and we just want the kids to be safe."

He nodded contently, "May I wish you the best of luck. And just we're clear, if Mr. Jasper should come to me and ask about this transaction..."

"Feel free to tell him everything. I'd like to Jasper fully aware of everything." Bella nodded.

"Jasper already knows about these," I gestured to my envelope, "so if he needs refreshing, go ahead."

"Very well then. And I can't convince you two to stay for dinner?" He looked between us hopeful.

"I'm sorry J, we're very short on time at the current moment." Bella apologized.

He nodded understanding, "Well then, I wish you two and the entire family the best of wishes and health. And please, don't hesitate to call me about any other transactions you or the family may need."

We both thanked him and shook his hand before grabbing our coats and things and leaving. It was pitch black outside when we got outside which made the trip home very easy. Just turn off the lights and push the pedal to the floor until you get home. Well if you're driving with me anyway.

The house was empty, all but two cars being taken out of the garage. I guessed everyone had gone out to hunt, with Edward, Nessie, and Jake being at the cottage. Bella went upstairs to go do something.

I sat on the couch with the envelope and sighed. Was I really going to send my kids away for their safety? Of course I was. They were better off with Mallory and Seth. Tears slowly filled my eyes as I thought of them going away as I died. Then I thought of the outcome vision I'd had of Luke joining us in our fight. I shook my head quickly changing my thoughts. It was better this way. With Jasper not with us, he would be able to reunite with the twins one day. That would be a positive. They'd have at least one parent with them.

I had a vision of Bella writing Rio De Janeiro in caps on a piece of paper. Trying to tell Alice where to find them.

"She'll see it Bella," I called to her, "I just saw it so she definitely will!"

Well now I knew where my kids were going. I went upstairs to Esme and Carlisle's room where Bella was.

"Rio?"

"Jake might know Spanish."

I laughed, "Doubtful but hey." I noticed her bag and decided to start packing as well. I grabbed a small bag of mine that Lilly could carry on her back and threw the things inside. I too took a piece of paper and wrote Cuba on it. It was better to split them up so if one was found the other could have a chance at survival. As awful as it sounded, I hoped if anyone was found it was the twins. They could have a shot at defending themselves if I was able to take out enough people. If only I could be so lucky. The only thing we could do now was wait.

Edward and Carlisle spent two days in the field where Victoria's newborns were. What a memory...poor Carlisle. Bella and Zafrina worked on the shield while Benjamin continued to help Lilly and Luke. The children continued to grow, looking about seven-eight now instead of six. Cooper came home two days after I got the documents.

"Honey I'm home!" He yelled as he came thought the front door.

The twins ran to him,"Uncle Cooper!"

Everyone greeted him warmly, especially Esme who was just excited to have her son back.

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked him as he punched him on the arm.

"With Alice and Jazzman." He replied coolly.

"Which was where?" Emmett pressured him, dying to know where they'd gone. Personally, I was curious too.

Cooper just shrugged, "Places. Oh Lexi! Alice is very pleased with you. And so is Jasper. Oh and the message was clearly received." He changed the subject. I knew he was talking about what Bella and I had done. After looking at him in shock, because Edward was here, he shook his head at me, "Don't worry. We got it covered."

"Okay..." I was weary. I'd blocked Edward from me so he wouldn't have to hear my deary thoughts but Cooper was still a target.

"The alphabet Cooper," Edward sighed, "Really?"

"It's the best I got." Cooper defended himself. "Now, who wants to play cops and robbers? I promised your daddy I'd play cops and robbers with ya because he's helping Aunt Alice."

Lilly and Luke jumped up and down with excitement screaming as they then ran away upstairs to hide. Cooper smiled giving me another nod before he and Emmett ran after them. Nessie looked at Bella placing a curious hand on her face. Bella nodded a moment before setting her down and watching her run upstairs as well.

"What was the message?" Esme asked me.

I looked at her trying to think of an excuse, "Um, just something I wanted to tell Jasper."

"Like?" Emmett pushed me for details.

"Do you have to know everything?" I snapped at him because I couldn't think of something else to say fast enough.

He held his hands up in surrender and shrugged. "Just asking God."

"Don't worry, Emmett," Peter clapped his should and laughed, "it was probably a sex letter or something."

I slapped Peter on the arm shocked he would expect something like that from me. "It was not!"

"Well then it isn't that bad! Tell us." He encouraged.

"I can't." I said after a few moments of silence.

Carlisle looked at me sternly, "Lexi, we don't have secrets in the family. Especially not at a time like this."

I turned to him desperate for him to understand, "But Carlisle, this can't be spoken out loud! It's crucial that no one knows." I empathized the word crucial so hopefully he'd understand. He didn't.

"How crucial."

"Edward go hunting." I took his arm and shoved him outside. Bella rolled her eyes and went out with him. He lingered a bit still in wonder before finally giving in to something Bella said.

Carlisle stared at me still waiting for an answer.

"Life or death." I told him looking upstairs quickly so he'd catch on.

"This involves the..." I nodded quickly trying to get him to shut up so no one else caught on. Thankfully, he took the hint and shut his mouth.

"Not in front of Edward." I told him "He can't know."

Carlisle nodded again and embraced Esme.

"Oh God their coming tomorrow aren't they?" She asked me worried.

"No! Oh God no! Wrong hint taken Carlisle! Wrong hint taken!" He looked confused but let it drop figuring it'd be best that he not know.

"When are they coming?" Kate asked looking up from the TV.

"Soon," I told her checking the future, "around the first snow that actually stays on the ground."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the program.

The next day we set up a big tent for the kids and Jake. Seth and Mallory came over and I quietly explained the plan to them while Edward was away. I told him multiple times how crucial it was that Edward not know about the fake passports and crap. Maggie had decided to go as well, after all her and Luke were mates. Cooper wrestled with the kids in the tent most of the day and then complained about Luke kicking him in the gut. Maggie and Luke seemed to get closer and closer, thankfully, not becoming romantic this young.

Unfortunately, Kellan came to visit the day after. Fortunately, no one was home but me and the kids. He seemed to take a real liking to Lilly, staying by her side the whole day.

"This kid kicks ass." He told me when she ran upstairs to go grab some more blocks. I couldn't help but laugh.

Kellan got up off the floor and sat on the couch by me, "Lexi, are you okay?"

I nodded taken aback by his question, "Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Well, you and Jasper haven't been married that long and well, those kids are old. Like seven. You two haven't been married a year yet. She keeps calling you mom and stuff. Besides you look different. Paler, blonder hair. You're blue eyes aren't so bright anymore either. You know if something was happening between you and Jasper you can always tell me right?"

"I know Kellan," I sighed, "it's hard to explain. I know I'm different...I just changed a bit. And Lilly and Luke just grow fast. I mean, they're special like me."

"But you didn't grow this fast." He pointed out. I nodded, "Yeah but they aren't me. Their genes are special in ways mine aren't."

"Momma says we're her little hers." Luke said putting another lego on his tower. He went to grab another one and, finding only floor, sighed running to go get more since Lilly had yet to return.

"I don't know Lexi. Something's just not right..." Kellan shook his head.

Lilly came back down helping Luke carry the bin of legos they had in their room. Kellan got down on the floor with them then again and helped them build. He would hand Lilly pieces, helping her make her castle. She stared at him full of admiration when he attached two halves of the masterpiece. They looked at each other and smiled. Luke put his tower right next to their palace and grinned.

Lilly. Kellan. Together. Us at their wedding. Kellan becoming a vampire, just like Lilly.

My eyes flashed to them as soon as the vision had ended. Lilly had just found her mate. Of course.

"Hey Kellan come here." I stood up and lead him to my room.

He followed me reluctantly leaving the children. "Decided to tell me eh?"

"Only because you're going to marry my daughter one day."

Kellan looked shocked, "What?"

"I've seen it, shut up."

He shrugged, "Huh, but she's so little."

"She'll catch up. Listen, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not even Jackson."

"Okay..."

"Don't freak out. I promise I won't hurt you."

Kellan looked around the room now for guns or something that might hurt him. "What's going on?"

"Kellan. I'm a vampire."

He looked at me funny, "Are you on some new medication I should know about?"

"No I'm being serious! Jasper and his family, their vampires too! Jasper made me a vampire."

"He did this to you?"

I took his hand and showed him everything.

"You knew all along." He said quietly when it was over.

"Yeah, but I didn't care. I was his mate. Just like you're Lilly's."

He sighed, "That was the end part there? The vision?"

I nodded. "Congratulations?"

"Eh, she's your kid. She'll be a looker. Besides, she's sweet as sugar and smart as a whip. Congratulations to you. I'm gunna be your son-in-law."

My face fell. Crap.

.~~.

On New Year's eve the snow fell. And I had a vision. Long story short, they both meant the same thing, the Volturi was coming.

"Momma, are the people you were telling us about coming?" Lilly asked when I'd gotten them up in the morning.

I nodded, unable to speak. Today could be the day I lost my kids. I hugged them both tightly to me. "Mommy and daddy love you so much. Don't ever forget that."

Lilly patted my head, "We could never forget you mommy. Ever."

Tears formed in my eyes. "I'm so proud of you two. You're so strong and smart and brave."

"We learned from the best." Luke smiled kissing my cheek.

I took them outside where Carlisle and Edward were forming our group, lining everyone up. We went to stand by the family, minus Alice, Jasper, and Cooper, who'd left the day after I told Kellan. Kellan had left after Cooper, after we revised our plan with Maggie, Mallory, and Seth. Our new plan was that Mallory, Seth, and Maggie would take the kids to LA to meet up with Kellan. Then, they would all go down South and hid from the Volturi and, hopefully, meet Jasper, Alice, and Cooper. From there, Jasper could call the shots. I felt the note Jasper and given Cooper to give to me in my pocket. Knowing it was there made me feel better.

"Here, Jasper told me to give you this." Cooper said pulling a folded piece of paper out of his wallet as we sat on my bed talking. It smelled of Jasper, and I treasured the scent. I looked at Cooper and gave him a hug, already crying before I even read it.

"Thank you."

"I'm just a messenger." He chuckled. "Open it."

Mrs. Hale-

I don't know if I'll be able to make it back home in time. Alice said we might be too late, but that won't stop us from trying. If I don't make it back in time, I just wanted to tell you one last time that I love you. You mean the absolute world to me and if you don't make it out of that fight I don't know what I'll do. If by the grace of God you live, which I know you will because they'll stop and listen and if you don't you'll kick their ass, come down to the meeting place. I'm going to follow the kids there if we meet them on the way while Alice and Cooper try to help you guys out as much as possible.

Tell the kids I love them for me. Just in case. You are my everything. You are my life. These past two and a half years have been the best ones of them all. I pray everyday for us to be safe. I hope God still listens to vampires. If not, maybe Satan will help us.

I love you. Be safe I can't live with half of the world.

Jasper

I'd cried all night after reading that. I slept with it for days. But now I had to be strong.

"Get ready." I told my family.

"If anything happens to us, I just want to thank you all for supporting us. I'd never ask you to fight and die with us. Please don't feel obligated to do so. It's been a pleasure knowing all of you." Carlisle gave his final speech, embracing Esme.

Emmett looked at me and smiled, "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

They were here. In their dark black cloaks. I shuddered holding Luke and Lilly closer to me, wishing Jasper were here to help us. I just prayed he got back in time if a fight broke out. Before I died I had to know that he knew I loved him and those kids.

"Mommy. I'm scared." Lilly took my hand.

I gave her a little squeeze. "We'll be fine. You'll be fine, Nessie will be fine, Luke will be fine. All of us will be okay I promise."

We stood right behind Edward and Bella, who were right up front. All of our supporters, if you will, were behind us. Except for the Denali Coven who were merged with us. Bella had a shield around us to keep us from any mental attacks so we should be okay. As long as they didn't try to hurt the kids.

They stopped twenty feet from us and removed the hoods of their cloaks. They all had bright red, piercing eyes. Fear slowly made its way into my body, but I couldn't let it show. I had to be strong, not only for my kids but for my family. I'd been tested and trained my whole life for the final battle and this was it. I silently thanked God for every test of strength he'd given me. I knew it was all for this.

"Carlisle, my old friend. It's so nice to see you." Aro greeted. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

Carlisle stepped forward, "I wish I could say the same to you. Possibly under different circumstances."

"Speak now, it's the only chance he's giving us." Edward told him quietly.

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken. You've been under the wrong impression." Carlisle began.

Caius scoffed, "We see the children Carlisle. Don't treat us like fools."

"They're not fully vampires. They are half human. Hybrids." Carlisle began talking a bit faster, fearing the time to speak was limited.

"Ask anyone here," I spoke up. Everyone's eyes were on me, "everyone here before you has seen them grow. Vampire children cannot do that. They're hybrids! Aro, take my hand. Let me show you! I remember every bit of their birth as well as Renesemee's."

He looked at Marcus and Caius before nodded me forward.

"Be careful." Edward warned me.

Aro carefully held out my hand and slowly, ever so carefully I placed my hand gently into his. It only took a few seconds, this I knew from his thoughts, as he saw my pregnancy and birth as well as Bella's. But still he had doubt in his eyes. He thought maybe those children had died; that we'd changed new ones to replace our dead ones.

I gasped at his thinking. "Don't you think I'd be much to devastated to do such a thing? If I'd lost my own children, do you honestly believe I could take away someone else's child?"

"I can see it." Caius spoke up as he glared at me.

"Step back. I wish to talk to the children if that's okay." Aro looked at the three of them holding each other's hands.

I went back to my children putting my hands on their shoulders. "It'll be okay. All he does is take your hand."

"If they want to of course." He countered.

"If I let you talk to me, will you believe that I am my mother's child? Will you not hurt us anymore?" Luke asked, bravely in my mind. He was so much smaller than this dangerous man. He was "seven" after all.

Aro smiled, "I'll see what I can do."

"That wasn't a yes." Lucas frowned.

"My God you are certainly Jasper's child," Aro laughed, "how about this, I'll greatly consider what you have to say if you talk to me. I'll consider the facts of what I see and hear. Sound fair?"

Luke nodded and stepped forward squeezing Lilly and Nessie's hand. Emmett and Carlisle flanked him, while I stood behind him. Aro took his hand and saw every thought he'd ever had.

"You have quite the memory..." Aro admired him "everyone in your thoughts is here today, which is good for you. Except your father, Cooper, and Alice. Where are they?"

"They're coming. They're gathering another person." Edward spoke up.

I ushered Lucas back to the rest of the kids.

He nodded, then spoke to Nessie, "Renesemee my dear, would you talk to me?"

"I can talk to you, but I can show you more than I can tell you." She said and looked to Bella and Edward to be sure it was okay to approach him. She walked up to him Emmett and Carlisle flanked her as well, but Bella and Edward stood behind her.

Aro once again took her hand, taking in all her thoughts. I had a vision, Jasper and Alice would be here soon. I smiled, Jazzy was coming!

"What do you see brother?" Marcus spoke for the first time.

He released Renesemee's hand, "Truth my friend. Truth."

"Truth? Or fake lies they implanted in these children's minds?" Caius countered.

Aro shrugged his words off, "Bring Irina forward."

Irina was shoved forward next to Aro by Felix. Tanya and Kate looked at her frantically.

"Are these the children you saw in the woods?" He asked her.

She looked at the children puzzled, "N-no. Well, yes and no. They've changed. They look...older. I must've made a mistake. The Cullen's aren't at fault here. I am. It was an honest mistake."

"You should learn to get your facts straight before you run around accusing people of something," Caius glared at her menacingly. "Alec, get rid of her."

"Stop them!" Edward yelled to Garrett and Eleazar. They restrained the sisters as Alec grabbed Irina and forcefully ripped her head off. I flinched as her head made a very audible snap.

Caius smiled evilly, content that at least someone died. "Brother, you know what to do."

Aro looked at him and frowned, "I am afraid that is where you are wrong. I do not in fact know what we should do here with our three little friends."

"Let us go?" Luke suggested.

Aro laughed, "We'll see my child."

"Aro, they are not a threat to us. They grow, they speak, they drink animals. They're as innocent as Carlisle. Can't hurt a soul." Marcus argued clearly board with us. At least he was sane...

"Is there anyone else who'd like to speak before we vote?" Aro looked around asking our friends.

"Aro," Amun spoke bitterly, "if I may, I'd like to give my statement."

He smiled widely at the coven leader, "Of course friend, do continue. Tell us what you've whitnessed."

"The children aren't immortal."

"As in, not bitten and frozen at there current age correct?"

Amun nodded, "Yes. They grow and learn at an impeccable rate."

"Do you think they shall live?" Aro asked a sneaky smile on his face. Many of us growled and hissed at the question. We all sounded like a bunch of wild animals.

"I didn't come here to make judgments. If that is all I'd be happy to take my mate and leave." Amun frowned at Aro, untrusting him.

"Go in peace friend, I'm glad we could talk." Amun touched Kebi's arm and took off running.

I heard quick footsteps in the distance. A large smile appeared on my face. Jasper was here. He and Alice came out of the woods. Immediately he was by my side wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh Lexi! My love! I've missed you so much darlin'. God I love you! I love you so much!" He kissed me repeatedly on the lips.

Luke and Lilly clung to his legs, "We missed you daddy."

He picked them up and hugged them as well. "I've missed you to baby's."

Jasper kissed me and smirked that sexy smirk I loved so much. He set the kids down and put his arm around me. "I love you."

"I love you so much more." I whispered giving him one more kiss.

"How lovely! What a beautiful thing. A couple reunited after not being together. First off welcome to the party." Aro smiled at Jasper and I then looked at Alice and Cooper.

I had another vision. I had just what we needed. I looked at Jasper excited. He nodded at me and kissed me before I took a couple steps forward.

"If I may, I have one new thing to show you." I told Aro. He took my hand after I walked up to him and I showed him what I'd discovered. It all happened very quickly then. Caius, seeing that I had the key to get out of this and change Aro's mind, attacked me. He reached out to snap my neck. Jasper saw this too. He shoved me out of the way and instead, got his neck snapped.

I looked up, not yet realizing what had happened and saw Jasper there, laying on the ground. Dead. My eyes widened in disbelief and instantly filled with tears. I ran over to Jaspers body, seeing it was real, and buried my face in his chest crying uncontrollably. I screamed over and over as I cried for my loss. I screamed his name begging him to come back. I slid his wedding ring off his hand and slipped it on my thumb. A permanent reminder of him, of our love. Jasper was gone. My Jasper. The only thing I had lived for for the past two years, was gone. I felt as half of me died, and they did. Jasper was my other half. He was my everything. There was nothing and no one in this world that would ever replace him. But now he was dead. Killed saving me. Killed by a ruthless white haired man in a black cloak.

I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face, "How could you do this? How could you do this to him?" I screamed.

He grabbed me by the arm and spun me around putting his arms around my head and shoulders ready to snap my neck at any second.

"Would you like me to do the same to you?" He yelled furious.

My hands pulled at his right arm which was across my shoulders. Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks as I desperately tried to get away.

"One day you're going to learn to control that mouth of yours!" Caius continued his arms twitching with anticipation.

"Stop," Carlisle begged him, "she's done nothing wrong. You all know that!"

Esme spoke up tears in her eyes from her lost son, "Please, haven't you caused her enough pain?"

Aro looked at the snowy white ground, thinking, then looked at his brother. "Caius."

"Yes my brother?" He smiled ready to finish me.

"Release her."

He dropped me reluctantly, and as soon as my feet hit the ground I ran into Carlisle's arms, clutching him as tightly as I could crying once more.

"Come," Aro said to his guard, "let us leave the remainder in peace. These children are no threat. My deepest condolences to your family Carlisle."

He didn't answer. Instead he held me tighter as I cried. Caius took out a lighter and lit the flame, throwing it onto Jasper's lifeless body.

I wiggled out of Carlisle's grasp and dropped to my knees in front of the fire, watching the love of my life burn. Luke and Lilly stood by me crying as they watched their father burn.

"You said we'd okay," Luke yelled at me crying, "you promised nothing would happen!"

I cried even harder holding Luke to me, "I'm so sorry baby. I never meant for it to happen like this. This isn't what I saw in my vision!"

He pushed me away, tired of listening to me and ran home. Lilly gave me a hug, she too crying, and ran after her brother.

Even after the flames had died out and nothing but dark black ashes remained, I sat on the wet ground. I pinched myself a few times, praying I'd wake up in bed next to Jasper at any moment.

This wasn't how the final battle goes. No final battle ends in defeat. Mine was no exception. But of course, I wasn't normal. I wasn't meant to be loved. I had to face the facts. My parents died, my sister died, best friend died, my grandparents died, my aunts and uncles died, my cousins died, Emmett died (even if it was just for four years), Irina died, and now my other half, my soulmate: Died. Next thing I'd know, my kids would die or someone else in the Cullen family would die. Everyone I've ever gotten close to has died. It was a sign. A sign I was no longer supposed to be on this Earth. A sign that I was dangerous.

My mind went back to that day that Jasper told me it wasn't safe for him to be with me. He thought he wasn't safe. Look at just how wrong he was. I had been worried at first, that I would hurt him too. But then once I found out he was a vampire I relaxed. He was virtually indestructible. I didn't think anything could hurt him. But obviously I was wrong. Dead wrong, just like Jasper.

I thought about it even more. Now that I looked back, everyone who's died, has died trying to protect me. Except MaKayla. My parents threw me on the life boat to save me from drowning. Emmett pushed me out of the way of the bear to save me from being mauled. Jasper pushed me out of the way of Caius to save me from dying. But why? What was so special about me that everyone just had to save? What the hell was my purpose of living? Was it really that important that lives had to be wasted for me? If I had just made my parents go on the boat instead, look how many lives I could've saved! MaKayla's, my parents, Emmett's human life, Jaspers, my best friends! Why were these lives wasted to save me? What was my purpose for living?

Carlisle stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm so sorry Ms. Olson. I'm so very sorry."

"Will you do me a favor?" I whispered barely moving my lips.

"What do you need?"

Tears slid down my cheeks again as I thought of the outcome of what I was about to ask him to do. I doubted Carlisle would even comply with it anyway but I had to ask. I sighed taking my last breath, "Will you kill me too?"

Hesitation. That was my answer. He took an unnecessary breath, "You know I couldn't do that."

"I didn't figure."

"Think of how Lucas and Lillian would feel." He spoke quietly rubbing my shoulder.

I scoffed, "You really think they'd care right now? We both know Luke hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Carlisle quickly reassured me, "he's just grieving the loss of his father. Don't worry about the children, they'll be better in time."

Sighing, more silent tears filled my eyes. I stared at Jasper's cold bleak ashes, unaware of anything else going on in the world around me. How could I be? I'd just lost my everything.

After a few moments of silence Carlisle gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Come Lexi. Let's go home."


	69. Alone

A/N: Hi everyone! Long time no talk really! I always try to add in notes but the copy and paste thing isn't really tablet friendly and I just get excited that it even uploads my document because I'm usually extremely frustrated at it for messing up my chapter. Anyway! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews for the sad chapter! (I cried writing that if that's any indication on how much I really love a fictional character and this story :)) I guess I'm just kind've crazy like that. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

LPV

When we got home (finally because it'd taken me forever to actually want to get moving) everyone was still here. They all looked at me with sad filled eyes and apologetic stares. Lilly and Luke were no where to be found, much to my dismay. Their hatred only added to the burning pain I felt in my heart.

Esme came right up to me and hugged me as tightly as she could without it being uncomfortable. She held me for an extremely long time trying to comfort me in anyway she could. But nothing could fill the void I felt. After she finally released me Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Everyone else just continued to look on. As I walked towards the stairs to go to my room, many of them mumbled their apologies and touched my arms and shoulders as I passed. Each one filled me with the realization and despair of that fact that Jasper was really gone and nothing could bring him back.

I shut the door tightly behind me as I entered, not wanting to be bothered at the moment as I grieved. There wasn't much I could do besides sit on the bed and let the tears fall as my mind filled itself with the images that I'd lived just a few moments ago. I'd wondered what happened to the happy girl who'd lived just yesterday. Then I remembered that she'd died with my Jasper. What was there to be happy about when half of you is missing? Of course there was my kids, our guests, and of course, the rest of my family. But they didn't fill the void. They never would fill the void. It was a permanent mark left by my mate.

Night passed and I continued to sit on my bed completely still. I was frozen. Couldn't think. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't breathe. I'd felt just like I had when Emmett had died. Only worse.

The pain I'd felt then was nothing compared to what I felt now. But I couldn't be the only one hurting. I knew I wasn't. Esme and Carlisle had lost their son, Emmett, Cooper, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Bella, a brother. The twins had just lost their father. Nessie, an uncle. Poor Peter and Charlotte had lost an old friend. I wasn't the only one affected, but I was the only one who'd lost something so vital.

Anger filled me as I thought more and more about it. Alice had been the one to take him away from me. Jasper could've been here with me in the final month we had left, but no, she had to have him. And for what? They didn't bring anyone back with them like they said they would. They had nothing to show for it. Nothing at all. It was just wasted time. Time that could've been spent with me or the kids. Why didn't she send him back early if they couldn't find the one they were looking for? Surely they must've realized a while ago that they couldn't find them. What was the point?

Noon rolled around and I'd still done absolutely nothing. Honestly, I didn't plan on doing anything either. What was there to do? My kids hated me and they were the only ones I really had to take care of. Everything else was unimportant and unnecessary. But, much to my dismay, someone knocked on the door wanting me for some reason.

I didn't get up to answer the door and I didn't have to. Carlisle soon reveled himself from the other side.

"Lexi, won't you come downstairs?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed showing nothing but concern for me.

I stared at him blankly, still not wanting to move or speak. It felt as if I couldn't even if I'd tried anyway.

Carlisle sighed and took my hands off around my knees that were pulled up by my chest. "Come on Lexi, lets go see the twins. They need you."

After a quick and methodical nod, I roboticaly followed Carlisle downstairs to an almost empty living room. Most of our guests, besides the Irish and Denali coven, as well as Mallory, Seth, Kellan, Peter and Charlotte, were gone. I figured they'd left shortly after I'd retreated upstairs to my room for the night. After all, they had no reason to still be here absorbed in my sadness.

Lilly ran up to me and hugged my legs. For a few moments I stood and stared down at her, my body still not responding to my brain. She extended her arms up to me, asking to be picked up. I blinked a few times trying to get my body to move. Finally after a couple seconds of persisting, I finally gave in to her request and cradled her to my chest.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She asked looking deep into my eyes. I opened my mouth and closed it again, not able to find anything to say. This concerned her even more than I could see that she already was. It was bad enough to lose one parent, but then to practically lose the other was even worse. After that discovery I quickly tried to pull myself together, not for my sake but for the kids.

Luke looked up at me from his spot on Maggie's lap on the floor, not saying anything. Maggie was trying to cox him into going to see me but he heavily resisted. Sadness filled my soul once more as I found out that Lilly was really the only one in my small family who still liked me. My pain must've been clearly spelled out on my face, because Lilly's soft little eyes filled with tears and she clung to my neck even tighter than before.

I moved to sit on the couch and we sat there holding each other for what seemed like ever. In reality it was only a few minutes but time slugs on when you're not having fun.

Kellan took a seat next to me so he could see Lilly's face. He smiled at her and rubbed her back and cheeks lovingly as he whispered comforting things. Of course, everyone in pain had a mate to comfort them but myself. How typical of me.

Mentally, I slapped myself. I seriously had to stop with the pity partying! Nothing I could say or think would ever bring back my Jazzy so why degrade myself and bring myself down even more? That wasn't helping me, that wasn't helping my family, and it sure as hell wasn't helping my kids. I gave Lilly another squeeze before handing her off to Kellan. Kellan made her happy, and at the moment I felt depressed so I couldn't do anything for my little girl.

I tried to get Luke to come by me but he stayed put. Time. That was all he needed; time. He'd come around, just like I would. We could get through this, it just took time. And antidepressants. Well maybe not antidepressants but I did need some cheering up.

I stood up and walked out the back door. Esme looked at Carlisle nervously behind me not knowing what I was gonna do. He must've told her about what I'd asked of him.

Honestly I didn't know what I was doing. I walked out back past the river and out deep into the woods. After a quick hunt I just wandered around the forest. Dark orangish-red streaks filled the area in which I was standing. The crisp winter air which normally would've burned my nose was now welcoming and inviting. For some reason I felt closer to Jasper here. I knew Jasper liked to be alone to think sometimes, perhaps this was where he came to think. Tears burned in my eyes at the thought of him, standing in the same spot I was standing in, smelling the same air, looking at the same sights, feeling the same atmosphere...it was just to much.

I could picture him. Right in front of me, wiping my tears just as he did a few months ago when we'd spilled everything to each other. It was hard to think of those times. Just to think of him made my heart ache. I couldn't help but feel selfish as I mourned. Why was I standing in the middle of the forest crying when I should be inside comforting my kids. But then another part of me said this was what I needed. I, like my babies, needed time.

The cold air wrapped around my body as if sent by Jasper himself to comfort me. This thought made me cry harder. Which then made me think of when Jasper would come up behind me and wrap his cool arms around me. Slowly, I slithered to the slushy ground and leaned against a nearby tree.

Jasper kissed my forehead. "I love you babe."

I watched him get up off the ground and run into the woods. Desperately I followed him, calling his name over and over. He turned back and grinned my favorite grin, showing me he was playing. The look on my face must've made him worry because he stopped and hugged me.

"Hey I'm just playing. Don't worry I'd never actually run away from you. I love you, you know that. Now come on let's get up."

Jaspers face soon faded into Emmett's. And I knew it sadly wasn't real. Lilly stood behind him clinging to his legs as if she were scared of me.

Emmett looked down at me, his face covered in worry. "Cooper I found her!"

I looked around blinking to try and wake up. "Where am I?"

"Outside about ten miles away from home. Are you okay?" He asked giving me a hand up.

Standing up, I just shrugged. Was I okay? Was it normal to act like this? To feel as hurt as I was. Emmett hugged me trying to make me feel better.

"Hey it'll be okay. We'll get through this I promise. It'll take some time, but everything will be okay. We can make it through this."

"Easy for you to say. You still have your mate." I mumbled grimly.

He sighed not saying anything. I had him there. It was easier for him to say. He'd never lost his mate. He still had someone to comfort him through this time of hardship. I had the fictional Jasper in my head. Done.

Maybe I deserved this. Maybe this is what I got for being a freak. Was this my punishment for not going to California with my sisters? Or maybe it was for all the things I lied to him about. He was getting me back for not cutting the power line...he decided to make my life hell. Just like he always did and always would.

Emmett took my hand, "Let's go back home Lexi. You could use some rest."

Cooper appeared next to him and smiled at me. "Ready to go home Lexi?"

I shrugged once more, I didn't know. Was I?

"Momma, don't be sad. Daddy loved you very much! He made himself gone because he didn't want you gone! It's okay." Lilly smiled giving me a hug around my legs. Her words made me tear up again. Once again she had lost both parents. I swore to myself I'd start acting like more of a mother. We ran home, me carrying Lillian on my back. Luke was still refusing to speak to me but I tried to be understanding.

The next few days were uneventful. I made food for the twins all three days. Luke actually spoke to me but only to tell me what he wanted to eat. Lilly was very helpful and understanding always trying to get me back into the routine of "normality". Siobhan and Liam left, leaving Maggie here with us to try our lifestyle. Naturally, she had trouble but seemed determined to continue. My mother called me having heard what'd happened from Carlisle. He'd thought maybe she would make me feel better, instead I sat on the phone and cried for hours on end. Not one of my better days. It took me a few hours to rebound from it afterwards but I came around.

I also kept having the same dream at night. Jaspers facing me, but a few hundred feet away. He looks as if he's trying to tell me something, but I can't hear anything. There's tons of little pictures in my peripheral vision that seem to be clues to what he's saying but I can't figure it out. Every night it's the same thing. I want to get closer but my body can't move. I'm not close enough to read his lips, only to know that they're moving. It bothered me.

The days went by slowly. Life was utterly too boring. There was nothing to do really. Yeah I had to take care of Lilly, Luke refused to be taken care of by me, but that was the only thing I really had to do. It was the only thing I really cared to do. Mallory would visit from time to time and try to make me feel better, but my happiness only lasted until she walked out the door.

"You know what we should do?" Emmett asked as I came downstairs and sat on the couch next to Kellan and Lilly one day.

Esme looked up from her book, "What's that?"

He had that look. That kinda funny look. The one that was up to no good. "We should sign Lexi up for online dating."

Everyone in the room chuckled as I glared at him. He thought this was funny? He thought Jasper was just someone I forget about and replace? Clearly he had another thing coming. How could he sit there and laugh about the most tragic thing to ever happen in my life? He had no clue what I've been going through! He had no clue about all the pain I've been caused!

Upon seeing my face he brought his booming laughter down to a chuckle. "Awe come on Lexi. Lighten up! I was only funnin' ya!"

My face never relaxed out of the death glare I sent him. Kellan nudged me in the arm trying to get me to stop.

"Lex h-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at Kellan turning my anger to him.

After glaring at him for a few moments I stood up and stormed out of the room just slow enough for me to see Esme give Emmett a disapproving look as he shrugged his shoulders like he had no clue why what he did was wrong. Idiot.

EMPV

Esme was mad at me, again. "Go talk to her."

I gaped at her. Really? Did she not know what Lexi'd do to me? "What? No way! She'll kill me and dance on my grave!"

"Good. You deserve it." Rosie muttered next to me. Great first Lexi, then Esme, and now my love? Does everyone want me dead?

Edward nodded at me smirking. I quickly flipped him off so I wouldn't get in more trouble than I already was in. It didn't work. I got disappointed looks again. But hey, they were way better than lectures or yelling and stuff. I hated those.

"Aw come on Rosie. You'd be sad if I died."

"Nah, she wants you dead because she's secretly got the hots for Lexi." Kellan laughed and I did to even tho I tried not to. I was sitting next to the person I was most afraid of...

Fortunately I just got one of those disproving looks again. Before I could get anything worse I got up and left, which sucked too because it meant I had to go find Lexi.

It didn't take long, she still smelt good even if she wasn't breakable. I kinda felt bad. She was all crying and crap. So this is the thanks I get for trying to make her happy. Guess I'm not so good at that...

"You okay?"

She didn't answer me. Instead she just sat on the ground all sad and mopey. I gave her a hug from behind and put my head on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Have I ever been okay Emmett?"

I thought about it for a minute. Well she was kind've funky... "No. Not really anyway."

Lexi just kinda sat there all sad and stuff. Really really sad. Nothing I could do would ever change her saddy sadness. It was depressing.

"Hey Emmett. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure what's up?" A change to redeem myself? Hell yes!

She sighed like it was a really big task or something. "Will you put me out of my misery?"

Oh. Not exactly how I wanted to redeem myself... Who asks that of their brother-in-law? "Um, well...I don't know Lexi. I mean, what about Luke and Lilly?"

"Mallory can take them. Besides I'm absolutely no help to them anyway. All I do is mope around and do absolutely nothing. They'd be better off with you guys anyway."

"And the rest of the family?"

"Once again, all I do is bring sadness and mope around. I'm no use anymore. My purpose has been served. I've done everything I can do for you guys. Now you all deserve a life full of happiness and joy and love. Something you can all give one another. You guys can change Kellan and train him to be one of your own. He's a strong boy, he'll make a great vampire. Lilly and Luke both have mates, they both have everything they could ever need in life. I'm all done."

I thought a long hard moment. She had some really good points, but was it worth it? Was it really right for her to die?

A few minutes later I returned to the house. To my family.

Alone.

Honestly I'd been planning on a character death (whether it've been Lexi, Jasper, or one of the twins) and for some reason I started writing his death (way back in chapter 65) and went with it. Like I said I spent all night that night crying it was bad. I'd honestly just came up with the last part. But this story ISN'T over yet!

Plenty more twists coming your way! :)) Sorry for two sad chapters in a row! I'll try to fix that!


	70. The End

A/N: Here it is! The last piece of the puzzle! :)

I shook awake. Gasping for air as if I'd been strangled in my sleep. My eyes flashed around the room searching for life. The bed was empty except for me. As well as the room. I blinked the tears out of my eyes desperately searching for something that wasn't even there.

I crawled out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. Esme was downstairs on the couch reading. Typical. She jumped up as soon as she saw me.

"Honey what'd you see? What happened?"

Cooper came through the back door and came crowding around me as well. "What happened? What's the matter? Tell me what'd you see?"

The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I wished Edward was here to help me. Completely at a loss I shrugged at both of them and sat on the couch. Sadness washed over me as what I saw became a reality. Never would I have thought such a thing would come true. Not after what Carlisle said.

"Alexis Hale what did you see?" Esme demanded sitting on the couch next to me once again.

Tears replaced my voice. Once more, Edward was who I wanted. He needed to explain everything, clearly I couldn't. Cooper seemed to be afraid that I wasn't speaking. Like he knew what was going to happen now.

"Hey, whats the matter? Why are you crying? Cooper what the hell'd you do to her?!"

"I didn't do nothin! Shut up!" Cooper yelled back glaring at his brother.

He came to sit by me to comfort me as I cried. "Hey, no more crying. It's okay sweetheart. Jasper's here baby everything will be okay. What's the matter?"

I clung to him tightly never wanting to let go. "It happened again."

"Awe babe. Hey its okay! We're all here we're all okay. Nothing happened it's ask over now baby. They won't hurt us anymore." Jasper comforted me as he'd done many times since the confrontation with the Volturi.

Kellan came through the back door, Lilly on his shoulders. "Had the dream again?"

Cooper nodded taking Lilly and placing her on the ground so she could give me a hug.

"Aw momma. Its okay!" She wrapped her arms around me trying to squeeze in between Jasper and I.

She was right. It was all okay. The Volturi believed our story and left us alone for good. Or for now anyway. Maggie was improving well, Kellan set to become a vampire shortly after Lilly finished growing up. Luke and Maggie not romantic yet (thank god). Jasper well and alive as well as the rest of the family. Life was perfect. Just as perfect as I could ever imagine and getting better everyday.

A/N: Well there it is folks! The final chapter in the story. I wanna thank all of you who have stuck by me through all of this and have been very patient with me! You guys have been incredible!

If anyone has any story ideas for me, I'd be happy to try them out! Currently I'm doing a Wife Swap story but I'm open to more suggestions!

Thanks again you guys! Without you, I don't think I would've ever made it this far! :))


End file.
